


Avantasia Angst One-Shots

by triumphmusic1980



Category: Andre Matos - Fandom, Avantasia, Tobias Sammet - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 59
Words: 313,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triumphmusic1980/pseuds/triumphmusic1980
Summary: Various prompt-based Avantasia one shots!
Comments: 116
Kudos: 9





	1. Thrown Against Something

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarecrow does some damage and Enty freaks out...

**_Prompt 1: Thrown Against Something_ **

_Featuring: Avantasia Protags_

“What did you idiots _do?”_

“We didn’t _mean_ to do this!”

Scarecrow, Enty, and Gabriel stood in front of their living room. Or what was left of it. A “pyrotechnical experiment” designed by Scarecrow had not gone to plan, and now their entire living room and a bit of the rest of the house was burnt to a crisp, not a single thing surviving. They had managed to put out the fires from the explosion, but not in time to salvage any belongings from the room. There was also the fact there was a blown-out hole in the wall, letting some cool autumn air blow into the charred room.

“Aaron is gonna kill us…” Enty muttered with wide eyes, reaching for his head.

“Lord, he freaked out when we set the bathtub on fire…” Scarecrow said, kicking a piece of rubble aside.

“We are in so much trouble…” Gabriel said, eyes locked on the hole in the wall. The three stood in silence for a moment before Scarecrow and Gabriel heard Enty begin to breath heavily.

“Enty? You ok? What’s wrong?” Gabriel asked, eyeing the man. Enty just stood in place, hands holding his head tight, his one hand vanishing into the black flames on the side.

“He…he’s gonna be so angry…” Enty muttered, shaking slightly. He hated making mistakes. He tried so hard to please everyone he could. He tried so hard to fit in. Now he had done something he couldn’t fix before Aaron saw, and he was going to be so disappointed in him…

“Enty? We can fix this, alright? I just need some glue an-”

Scarecrow was cut off as Enty turned away quickly, his shadows now flaring more sporadically and in a wider range.

“He…he trusted us…he’s gonna kick us out…” Enty said, covering his eyes with his hands. He could feel his emotions taking over. He didn’t want them to. He wanted to stay in control. But the more he thought about Aaron coming home to this disaster, the more anxious thoughts entered his mind…

“What? He won’t do that!” Gabriel said, though he wasn’t sure.

“I mean he did make me sleep in the shed that one time I used a roman candle to cook popcorn…” Scarecrow said, looking down. Gabriel punched him on the shoulder.

“Not helping!” the novice yelled. Scarecrow was about to respond when he heard another cry from Enty, who was hunched over slightly.

“He’s gonna hate us! He’s gonna…he’s gonna…” he said, gripping his hair. What would Aaron do? Would he kick them all out, Enty included? Would he never talk to them again? What about the house? Would they have to move? Would the others leave him behind? Enty wanted to shake the extreme thoughts but more and more seemed to come without end. He felt himself losing. He felt tears begin to fall.

“Enty, come on, we just gotta explain…” Scarecrow said, walking closer to Enty who faced away. Scarecrow wanted to console his roommate, but he did feel a bit on edge when Enty got like this. Scarecrow knew just as well that emotions can be a troublesome thing at the worst of times. He reached out to put a hand on Enty’s shoulder, but one of the shadows pushed his hand away.

“N-no…” Enty muttered, not looking up.

“Uhhh, Scarecrow, I think maybe we should…” Gabriel started, eyeing Enty who seemed to be more shadow now than human. Scarecrow just ignored him and walked to Enty’s side. He grabbed his shoulder and tried to turn him around.

“Come on, Enty, calm dow-”

“ _NO!”_ Enty screamed, facing Scarecrow. Enty was almost completely covered by his shadows now. Scarecrow let out a cry as he felt some of them ram into him, sending him flying across the room. Gabriel reeled back as Scarecrow flew past hm, hitting the wall hard. Gabriel flinched as he hit and landed on the ground, not moving.

“S-Scarecrow!” Gabriel yelled, rushing to the man’s side. Enty didn’t move. He just stared at the unmoving Scarecrow with eyes wide. His shadows retreated immediately back to their normal state, though his tears still fell. Gabriel nudged Scarecrow, trying to get him to wake up, with no luck.

“Crow! Come on, wake up…” he said, nudging him more, not sure what else to do. “Enty, help me!” he said, but Enty just stood there, frozen. Gabriel searched the man over and saw no blood anywhere. He was just knocked out, and he was breathing fine. Gabriel looked up to Enty once more, but the moment their eyes locked, Enty made a beeline for his room. Gabriel flinched when he heard the door slam shut.

As soon as it did, Gabriel heard Scarecrow groan.

“Agh…shit, what happen…” he slurred, trying to get up. Gabriel helped him sit up.

“Enty, uh…” Gabriel started…

“Right…” Scarecrow said, holding his head in his hands. He remembered. But despite it all, he couldn’t be mad at Enty. He knew how his emotions worked. He should have given him space. “Where is he…?”

“In his room.” Gabriel said quietly. Scarecrow nodded and shakily stood up, with Gabriel supporting him.

“You must take it easy…” Gabriel warned, but Scarecrow walked away anyway, using the wall for support. He had to talk with Enty. He approached the man’s room and knocked, but no answer. He entered and saw Enty huddled in the corner.

“Enty…you ok?” Enty just looked up at him through tear-stained eyes.

“I hurt you…” he said, lowering his head into his arms, hiding his face. Scarecrow walked over and sat by him on the floor against the wall.

“Man, you think you did any damage? I’ve been through way worse than that!” he said with a smile. Enty looked up at him. “Like the time I got into a bar fight with that Canadian biker. Oh boy, did he lay me out that night…” he laughed. He smiled when he heard Enty give a small laugh.

“I remember that…” Enty said quietly.

“Aaron had to pick me up and I’m pretty sure Gabriel almost threw hands with the guy!” he laughed. Enty joined in much stronger now. Scarecrow saw him smile. “Can you imagine Gabriel fighting a biker?”

“No, I don’t think so…” Enty said with a laugh. Scarecrow put a reassuring hand on Enty’s shoulder.

“I’m not mad, ok? I’m fine. It’ll take a lot more than that to get me down.” He said with a wink. Enty sniffled and smiled.

“You sure you’re ok?”

“I’m perfectly fine!” he said, standing straight. He reached out a hand and helped Enty up as well.

 _“WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!”_ a familiar voice yelled from down the hall, causing Enty and Scarecrow to flinch.

“Escape out the window?” Scarecrow asked Enty.

“Escape out the window.”


	2. Refuse to Fight Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarecrow is having a bad time and Aaron tries to diffuse the situation. It does not go well.

**_Prompt 2: Refuse To Fight Back_ **

_Featuring: Avantasia Protags_

It was well past dark when Aaron parked the car in the lot next to the bar. He had gotten a call that Scarecrow was there and causing trouble, so he came over to diffuse the situation as he had done before. He was an emergency contact on the bartender’s phone at this point. He slammed the door shut and walked inside. It was quite late, and the bar was empty, aside from the bartender who quickly hurried towards Aaron once he entered. He could see Scarecrow hunched over at the bar, not noticing the two other people behind him.

“Thank you again for coming, I didn’t want to call the police…he’s my friend, but he just won’t listen to me now and he already broke a few glasses...” The bartender said quietly.

“Thanks, Al, I’ll get him home.” Aaron said, removing his jacket and laying it on a table. He watched Al vanish to the backroom. He knew full well how Scarecrow could get and didn’t want to get in the line of fire. Aaron took in a breath and walked over to his friend at the bar. Scarecrow had been in a bad way lately. Sometimes his past caught up with him and he couldn’t shake the memories, though he tried to move on. Today was one of those bad days.

“Scarecrow? It’s late, Al wants to close up.” He said. Scarecrow didn’t move.

"M’not leavin’…” he muttered. Aaron could see a few empty glasses around him.

“Crow, how much did you drink?”

“A bit.”

“This is more than ‘a bit’, Scarecrow. Come on, we need to get you home.” He said, putting a hand on Scarecrow’s arm. Scarecrow pushed him away.

“I’mnot leavin’…” he muttered again. “There’s no point…”

“Crow, I know what you’ve been through, but this isn’t the way to fix it. We all agreed we would talk more instead of…this…”

“Talkin’ won’t fix nothin’!” he yelled, turning to face Aaron. Aaron saw Scarecrow’s eye makeup was now quite tear stained. “She isn’t comin’ back! I’ve got nothin’ left! I’ve ruined everything! So, go away!” he yelled, pushing Aaron back once more. Aaron, despite his better judgement, took a step closer once more.

“Crow, I’m not leaving you here. And you do have something because you have us! Now come on so we can go home and get you in bed.” Aaron said, sliding the empty glasses away from his roommate. But the moment he reached in front of him, Scarecrow stood up, knocking his chair over in the process.

“I said I ain’t leavin!” he yelled and threw an empty glass past Aaron’s head. Aaron heard it shatter behind him.

“Scarecrow stop!” he yelled, but Scarecrow did not listen to him and proceeded to grab another glass. Aaron dodged it once more, thankful Scarecrow was too drunk to aim right. Aaron marched up to his friend and took the glass out of his hand and pushed the ones on the bar away, leaving Scarecrow no ammo left. Scarecrow just stood there staring at him.

“Crow, come on, this has gone too far, we need t-”

Aaron was cut off as Scarecrow threw a punch right at his head, knocking him to the floor. Aaron gasped and scurried back to his feet, dazed.

“S-Scarecrow stop, you’re not thinking right!” he yelled, backing up as Scarecrow walked towards him. “Just calm down and we can go home and-”

“Stop telling me what to do!” Scarecrow yelled, throwing another punch at Aaron, who dodged by jumping around a table. Scarecrow stumbled a bit at the miss and leaned against the table for support. “You are always telling me what to do! Everyone is!” he yelled. He picked up a wooden chair and threw it Aaron’s way. Aaron jumped to the side but let out a hiss as he felt a piece of the chair cut his leg.

“Shit…” he muttered as he eyed Scarecrow who did not seem ready to back down. Aaron tried to back away, but Scarecrow grabbed his arm and pushed him against the wall, cornering him.

“Fight back, you coward!” Scarecrow yelled, throwing another punch Aaron’s way. The hit landed right on his jaw and Aaron fell to the side, gripping his face. He tasted a bit of blood.

“No! Scarecrow come on…” he said, trying to stand. He wasn’t going to fight his friend. He wasn’t himself. He dodged one more hit but let out a gasp as he felt Scarecrow kick him in the stomach. He doubled over and landed on the floor.

“Why won’t you fight back?” Scarecrow yelled, hovering above him. He now held an empty bottle in his hand, holding it high. Aaron just looked up.

“Because you’re my friend! You’re not thinking straight, and I want to help you!” he yelled, hoping to get through to the other man. His eyes widened as Scarecrow raised the bottle up higher. Aaron turned away and put his hand out to block it. He heard the bottle clatter to the ground. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Scarecrow standing there, arm still raised.

“I…I don’t have friends…” he said quietly, wavering on his feet. Aaron pulled himself up.

“Yes, yes you do! You have me, Gabriel, and Enty! And we told you we would be there for you! No matter what!” Aaron said, leaning against the wall. Scarecrow lowered his arm and looked at Aaron.

“…Aaron?” he said, stumbling a bit. Aaron reached out to steady him.

“Yes, it’s me. I’m going to take you home, ok? It’ll be alright.” He said, leading the man towards the door. Scarecrow paused a moment, making Aaron stop as well.

“Aaron…m’sorry…” he said quietly, resting his head on Aaron’s shoulder. Aaron just sighed.

“It’s ok, Crow. It’s ok.”

He walked him towards the car and got him into the passenger side. Almost as soon as he was seated, Scarecrow passed out cold. Aaron sighed and shut the door. He walked back into the bar.

“Listen, Al, sorry about all this.” He said to the bartender who was now sweeping broken glass. “He’s really not like this normally, he just…he hasn’t figured out how to deal with things yet.” He said with a sigh as he picked up his jacket.

“Trust me, I see the type all the time. Honestly, I should have called you earlier. I had a feeling this would happen, so I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. Need me to pay for the damage?”

“No, it’s just a few glasses and a chair. Besides, Crow did me a solid a few weeks ago, I’ll consider us even.”

“Thanks, Al.” Aaron said quietly. He was beginning to feel sore.

“You two go get some rest, ok?” the bartender called to Aaron as he walked through the door. Aaron just nodded. He got into the car and began to drive home. The streets were dead. As he pulled to a traffic light, Scarecrow stirred.

“Agh…Aaron?” he said, groggily looking over to him.

“I’m here, buddy.” He replied quietly.

“I…did it again didn’t I…?”

“I’m afraid so.” Aaron replied. Scarecrow was quiet a minute.

“…I’m so sorry…” he said in a wavy voice. Aaron looked over and saw some tears in his eyes, causing his black eyeliner to run down his cheek. Aaron sighed again. He knew Scarecrow was having trouble and he couldn’t always control himself. But he always regretted any damage he did to others every time. The best thing Aaron knew he could do for him was just be there. He reached out a hand and put it on the man’s shoulder.

“It’ll be ok, Crow. We’ll figure this out together.”

“…Promise…?” Scarecrow slurred. Aaron knew he was about to go out again.

“I promise.”

The rest of the drive was spent in silence as Scarecrow slept. Aaron just drove, focusing on the dark road ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon time: Scarecrow is a chaotic edgelord most of the time and jokes about his past, but sometimes it all comes crashing down and he doesn't know how to deal with it properly. The others have tried to work on being more open and talking more, but sometimes SC just doesn't listen.


	3. Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel thinks about a moment from his past that changed everything.

**Prompt 3: Embrace**

_Featuring: Avantasia Protags_

Gabriel sat on his bed in silence. The others were downstairs playing some game that Scarecrow was probably cheating at. He could hear the yelling. He wasn’t in the mood to join. His room was dark aside from a few candles lit on his desk. Aaron had tried to tell him he could use electric lights, but the candles felt more like home. It was one of the few things he had that reminded him of home.

He liked this world he had been thrown into. It was fun, there were so many new things to see and do but…he always knew something was off. Not with the world, but with him. He didn’t belong in this modern world. He was a few hundred years after his time. He didn’t mind it usually. All four of them didn’t belong here, so they were in this together. They had each other. But Gabriel always felt like he was the outcast of the group. Enty and Aaron came from the same time, and Scarecrow came from a place remarkably close to this one. Gabriel was…not even close. He didn’t understand a single thing in this world and he still hasn’t. Sometimes he wonders if he ever will…

He let out a sigh and stood up, walking over to his desk. He sat down and rested his head on his arms on the desk, his eyes reflecting the small flickering candlelight before him. He had friends in his old world. Family. He missed them sometimes. He knew the Avantasians would always be with him in the back of his mind but…his sister wasn’t. She was, once again, oh so far away from him. She wasn’t in danger anymore, but still…he missed her. He had gone through the whole life and death Avantasia situation to be with her again, but now…he’s back to square one. Except this time, there was nothing he could do. He was alone.

He heard the muffled sound of breaking glass followed by an angry yell from downstairs. It must be Jenga night. He sighed. This world was so chaotic. So loud. Sometimes he longed for the serenity of his home. No technology, no cars, no fuss about whether “Wi-Fi” is evil magic or not, just nature and the clear starry sky above. No city lights blocking the expanse of the universe from his view.

He could visualize his old home from when he was little. The green fields surrounding it, a gentle breeze blowing the grass like waves on a calm ocean. The trees swaying gently against a clear blue sky. He could see himself and Anna, two children living without a care in the world. He could see her face. Her smile. He loved to make her smile back then. She was all he had family wise. He wanted her to be happy.

The two children climbed the tree with its branches lowest to the ground. The got to the top and pushed some branches aside to look at the scenery around them. They could see well past their house from there. They saw a horse pulling a carriage along the main path, and the local church down the way. They loved the tree. It was their place where the rest of the world couldn’t touch them. Gabriel looked at Anna who was smiling brightly. He smiled as well and the two laughed as they climbed down the tree.

As the two chased each other around the house, Gabriel skidded to a halt as to not run into the stranger who stood before him. He had seen the man before, he thought. In the church at times. Anna walked up to Gabriel’s side and held his arm. The man said something. Gabriel couldn’t hear it anymore. The man pointed to a carriage parked in front of the house. Gabriel knew what that meant. He was going to be sent to the monastery. Permanently. He backed away with Anna by his side, but the man grabbed his arm and said something else. Gabriel couldn’t remember what. Anna was crying now. He saw it, but he couldn’t hear it.

The man pointed to the carriage again. Gabriel felt himself be dragged towards it, Anna trying so hard to pull him back, but to no avail. They reached it and the man opened the door. It was dark inside. Gabriel didn’t want to leave. Gabriel yanked his arm away and was able to escape the man. He ran to Anna who hugged him tightly. He entered her embrace and held on tight, not daring let go. He couldn’t leave, he couldn’t…she was all he had! She was his only family!

He felt tears escape his eyes. He couldn’t leave her. He felt her hold on tighter and he did the same, but then he felt something grab the back of his clothes and pull him backwards. He held on to Anna for as long as he could, but as he reached the carriage, he saw her get pushed away. In that moment, he felt like something was just ripped from his soul. He was about to be taken form the last person he genuinely cared about. She was knocked to the ground, tears in her eyes. She was sad, he didn’t want her to be sad. He had to make her happy. He felt himself get pulled into the dark carriage, and the last sight he saw was her reaching out to him. The door slammed shut and he was thrown into darkness.

Gabriel shot up with a gasp, his heart racing. He grasped for it, gripping the front of his shirt tightly. He couldn’t breathe. He looked at his desk and saw his candles had burnt all the way to the bottom and were now extinguished. He looked outside. It appeared dawn was breaking. He stood up on shaky legs and walked to the bathroom. He leaned wearily against the counter as he splashed some water on his face. He took in a slow breath and released it, easing his pounding heart. He breathed in silence. After a few minutes he had calmed down and he walked himself down the stairs into the kitchen. It was still early, but he wasn’t going to sleep anymore now. He couldn’t bear it.

He was about to open the pantry when he looked in the living room. Scarecrow was passed out on the couch and he appeared to be wearing Aaron’s clothes. Various Jenga blocks were scattered everywhere, one was jammed into the TV screen, and playing cards covered almost ever surface. A torn apart monopoly board sat on the living room table, and a few empty bottles of alcohol were strewn about on the floor. Gabriel shook his head and opened the pantry, only to jump back in fear as he saw there was someone inside.

“Hi Gabriel.” Enty said with a tired wave.

“Enty?! Lord, why were you in there?” Gabriel said, his heart racing again.

“I lost Jenga.”

Gabriel just stared at him.

“C-can I have the cereal?” he asked. He stood back as Enty handed it to him.

“Close the door, please.”

Gabriel just stared at him, then obliged, slowly shutting the door to what it once was. He made himself a bowl then took it upstairs, not wanting to deal with the mess downstairs. When he reached his room, he closed his door behind him, isolating himself in silence once more. He set the bowl down at his desk and sat down. He rested his head in his hands.

Sometimes he doubted if he made the right choice to come here. To be here with these people, as opposed to his own world. He missed his family, yes, but he knew…he knew Anna was safe. And happy. And that’s what’s important. She had wanted to stay because she had found her place. Her peace. She made her choice. And he had helped her get there. He had made her happy. He lifted his head and looked out the window above his desk at the sunrise. He saw movement below and saw Aaron outside, dazed, walking in from the woods behind their house. He was wearing Scarecrow’s outfit. Gabriel smiled.

This place was not perfect. It wasn’t his place yet. But it would be. Anna had found her happiness, so it was about time he found his. And he had a new family to help him.


	4. Panic Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes to a concert. Enty is not a fan of the number of people there.

**_Prompt 4: Panic Attack_ **

_Featuring: Avantasia Protags_

Gabriel and Enty weaved their way through the busy crowd surrounding them. The group had had the idea to go to a rock concert in their town, though both Gabriel and Enty were uncertain. Gabriel still was not a huge fan of any music that came after 1703, and Enty was worried about being seen by so many people. He compensated by wearing a baseball hat and pulling it low, hiding some of his face.

The two shuffled their way around the plaza, surrounded by people at all angles. They had lost track of Aaron and Scarecrow and were on their own. Enty clung to Gabriel’s robe, hoping to not get separated as well. They scanned the area for their friends and were about to give up when they noticed Aaron leaning over the merch booth bar, seemingly flirting with the tired woman behind it. Gabriel just shook his head.

“Come on, Enty, let’s go to the lawn. Maybe Scarecrow got us a spot already.” He said. Enty just nodded. He hadn’t spoken since they entered, and he was not letting go of Gabriel. Gabriel was about to question him when the outdoor venue filled with deafening sound causing Enty and Gabriel to cover thier ears. The concert had started. Gabriel felt Enty cling tighter to him as the sound level rose. The music was blasting, and the audience was screaming with excitement.

 _‘Damn Scarecrow and his metal bands…’_ Gabriel thought. He didn’t want to be here. It was too much. But Aaron had the keys to the car, and he was once more out of sight, so the two walked towards the lawn in search of their other friend. They reached the center and scanned the area. It was now almost shoulder to shoulder with people. Enty clung tighter to Gabriel who was trying his best to find their roommate who honestly should not have been that hard to pick out. Gabriel sighed when he realized he was right. He could see Scarecrow trying to climb some scaffolding farther ahead, a few cops on the ground surrounding him calling him down, though a good number of the fans were cheering him on. Gabriel knew who Scarecrow was going to listen to.

“Come on, Enty…” he said, leading the man away. They looked just like Scarecrow and did not want to get roped into another one of his escapades. They would leave that to Aaron. The duo found a somewhat open spot near the back corner of the lawn, but it was still surrounded by people.

Gabriel just stood there, staring at the stage. He knew they must be playing music, but it was so loud he couldn’t tell. He was about to ask Enty something when he felt the other man bury his face in his shoulder.

“Enty? You alright?!” he yelled over the noise. Enty leaned back and Gabriel saw fear in his eyes. Enty was about to respond when a group of people shuffled by them, one of them knocking Enty’s hat of in the process. Enty’s eyes widened and he instantly searched the ground for his belonging, but there were so many people it was most likely kicked away immediately, now out of sight. Gabriel pulled the man up.

“Enty? It’s ok! Everyone here is either too focused on the music or drunk to notice you!” he yelled, but Enty just stared past him.

Enty felt his heart begin to race. He didn’t like this many people. They could see him. They were going to hurt him. Just like last time. He reached for his chest. His heart was going a mile a minute, but now he felt like something was closing in on it, strangling it, like a razor wire being tightened around his chest that he couldn’t pull away no matter how hard he tried. He looked around him at the crowd and the stage. The various deafening noises around him were now merging into one full block of white noise, drowning him in the sound. It pummeled his ears. He couldn’t think or hear himself.

He didn’t like this. He didn’t feel like he was there. He felt like he was a spectator hovering outside of his body watching the events around him, like all control was lost. He couldn’t feel anything other than the relentless grip on his chest, making it so hard to breathe. Someone was talking to him. He couldn’t hear it. He took in quicker breaths, hoping to shake the barbed tightness he felt around his heart, but nothing changed. He breathed faster. He was stuck. He was in the open and people were looking at him. Thousands of people, all screaming directly at him.

Something grabbed his arm and began pulling him. He wanted to escape, to pull away, to retreat, but he couldn’t move himself. His vision was spinning. He couldn’t see where he was going or who was pulling him. He felt more people around him, their shoulders grazing his as he was pulled along. He felt tears leave his yes. He wanted to be gone. He wanted to hide. He wanted darkness. Silence.

The thing pulling him did not stop. He couldn’t tell how far he walked. His ears were still ringing from the crashing waves of noise pounding against his head, and he had his eyes squeezed shut. He grabbed his chest once more and gasped. He was breathing. He thought he was. Why wasn’t air going in? Was air going in? He couldn’t tell! He gasped more, trying so hard to breathe right.

He felt himself stop being pulled but something then gently lowered him to the ground. He felt something behind him. A tree? Was he leaning against a tree? He didn’t dare open his eyes. Someone was speaking to him. He didn’t want to listen. He couldn’t. He felt something placed over his eyes and something soft behind his head. His ears still rang but he noticed something. The loud sounds were faded. Had he left? He had to check…

He slowly open his eyes but saw only darkness. Calming darkness. Someone was still talking to him. He tried to listen.

 _“-ty, ok? …-lp your eyes…ok? …breathe…”_ the voice said. It was muffled. Why was it muffled? Was it him? He reached up and felt something covering his ears. Some fabric. It covered his eyes as well. The voice was silent. The world was silent. He took it in and breathed. He was breathing. His heart was still pounding but he was breathing.

He rested in the darkness for who knows how long. Eventually the ringing faded, and his heart began to slow once more. He had to know where he was. Where had he been? Oh right…the concert. He reached for the cloth covering his eyes and pulled it off. He blinked with blurry vision at the world around him. He was in the woods. How had he gotten here?

He looked around and saw the main road a few feet away, with the concert venue beyond that. It was dark now and he could see the lights from the show flashing clearly. He could hear the faded music ringing out. He looked at his hands and saw he held Gabriel’s shawl. It’s what was covering his eyes. But where was Gabriel? Had he left him? His panic quickly faded, however, when he saw the man laying against a tree a few feet away, asleep. How long had they been here?

Enty leaned forward and crawled over to Gabriel and nudged him slightly.

“Gabriel?”

The novice gave a little start but smiled when his eyes landed on Enty.

“Enty! How are you feeling?” he said quietly.

“I…am fine, I think. What happened?” Gabriel adjusted his position to make room for Enty next to him against the tree. Enty happily joined him.

“I think the amount of people got to be a bit too much for yah and you sorta…shut down. I couldn’t find Aaron, so I just took us across the road here where it was quiet and dark.” He said, leaning his head back. Enty looked down at the shawl in his hands. He handed it to Gabriel.

“T-thank you, Gabriel…” he said quietly. He felt some tears in his eyes but this time, they were good ones. Gabriel smiled with a nod and took the shawl and put it back on. The two stayed leaned against the tree together.

“You sure you don’t wanna go back?” Enty asked Gabriel. Gabriel quickly shook his head.

“That stuff was a bit too heavy for me. I think I’ll stick to the choral concerts the church does on Wednesdays.”

“Can I come to one?” Enty asked excitedly. Gabriel laughed.

“Sure. It’s quiet and not near as busy. You’d love it.”

The two sat in silence for a bit. Enty leaned his head against Gabriel’s shoulder.

“You think Aaron and Scarecrow are ok?” Enty asked. Gabriel was about to respond when he saw some cop cars with lights on pull into the venue and begin entering.

“Probably not. They’ll figure it out though, I’m sure.” He said, leaning back. The two stayed in their dark spot for the rest of the night, with Enty falling asleep on Gabriel’s shoulder and Gabriel just watching the stars shine above the venue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol sorry Enty you have My Anxiety now. No takebacks.  
> 


	5. Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron used to be haunted by things he couldn't explain. He thought he had escaped these cruel visions. He was wrong.

**Prompt 5: Ghost**

_Featuring: Avantasia Protags_

Aaron didn’t talk with the others about the darker times of his life before they met, and he certainly didn’t bring up the more questionable things he’s done, whether intentional or unintentional. The others respected him. They looked up to him. He was the voice of reason. He couldn’t lose that.

If they knew what was wrong with him…would they still see him the same way?

The others had their quirks regarding their past, that much was true. Scarecrow would talk about his past constantly and would usually joke about it, but then he often had times where he let it consume him and he would lash out. The others would also catch Scarecrow seemingly talking to himself, or at least, to someone they couldn’t see. Gabriel didn’t talk about his past as much aside from random snippets of information he threw out whenever it was relevant, but he too had his moments where he would stare into space, nearly unblinking for hours on end, seemingly in another world. Aaron remembered the first time they found him like that. It had scared the hell out them as he was just…unresponsive. It took an indoor firecracker from Scarecrow to snap him back to reality but even then, he didn’t explain what he was seeing. And Enty…Enty was a whole other world all on his own. Enty was two halves of a whole living separately but together. Uncooperative with himself. A mess of uncontrolled emotions and lost memories. Enty couldn’t tell the others about his past because he just didn’t know.

And then there was Aaron. To the others, Aaron was the sane one. If only they knew what he could see. He never told them, of course. How could he? They would fear him for sure, and most likely, they would never trust him again. He couldn’t tell them. They couldn’t find out. Although…that didn’t stop them from coming close.

It was well past midnight, probably around 3am. A wild ice storm was raging outside causing hail and snow to crash like bullets against the window. The window was completely frosted over, and Aaron could hear the sheer sound of ice hitting the roof and the side of the house, a never-ending torment of frozen ambush. He couldn’t sleep. He never could on nights like these. He just sat at his desk in the dark, waiting for the storm to pass.

The clock chimed the hour. He took in a breath and stood up, the intention to walk to his bed. He was tired. But as soon as he did so, he felt his blood run cold. He saw movement outside his door out of the corner of his eye. Something oh so faint but…still he saw it. He blinked. Surely, he was only tired. Or maybe one of the others got up to use the bathroom. He walked over to his door and gently pulled it open and leaned into the hall, looking at the others’ doors. All shut. All quiet. The others were asleep.

He shook his head. He was only tired. That was all. He was about to close his door again when he heard something crash downstairs. He tensed. He had heard that for sure. He looked to the other doors again and saw all were still shut. No one was downstairs. Taking in a shaky breath he stepped out of his room and walked down the hall. He didn’t want to wake the others for nothing, so he went to investigate the sound himself. Perhaps Enty just left something precariously stacked again. Perhaps…

He reached the bottom of the stairs and turned the corner into the living room and scanned the area. While it was hard to see in the dark, he couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary. He looked in the kitchen, still nothing. What had he heard then? He turned around to head back upstairs. He would deal with this in the morning. But, as he neared the bottom of the stairs, he saw something he had apparently missed before.

His old metal lantern was laying on it’s side in front of the front door.

He hadn’t seen this thing since he was in his old world. He wasn’t even sure he had brought it with him… How the hell did it get here? He reached down to pick it up, but as soon as he did so, the lantern’s flames were brought to life, giving off an eerie orange flickering glow. He let out a cry and dropped the lantern, which hit the floor with a metal crash, the flames never extinguishing.

That was the sound he had heard earlier.

He looked up the stairs and listened. None of the others stirred. Maybe he was dreaming…

He reached down again to pick it up. He held the lantern at eye level as he gazed into the flames, the light reflecting off his glasses. He stared into the fire that was oh so familiar. Fire that had filled his visions when he was still in his world and trying to understand the great mystery… He thought he had escaped these cursed flames. He thought he was free from these twisted visions. He opened the glass door of the lantern and held it high, with the intention to blow out the flames once and for all. Before he could do so, however, the front door swung open, letting the snow to blow into the house.

Aaron shielded his face from the harsh cold and ran forward to close the door. As he reached it, he felt something cold grab his arm, sending icy chills running through his skin. He held the lantern up and saw he was face to face with a ghastly spirit, its eyes dead and clothes ragged, the eerie nearly transparent being hardly visible in the falling snow. His eyes widened and he felt himself pale. He thought these visions were over…he thought he had escaped these ghost lights that haunted him.

He tried to back away, but he felt himself be pulled into the storm outside. He skidded on the ice and landed face first into the snow, the lantern falling from his hands. His heart began to pound loudly inside his chest, drowning out the sound of the storm. He had to run. He staggered up, trying to ignore the burning sting of the ice against his skin. He looked at the front door and saw the ghost was gone. He ran for it, but as he hit the door he found it locked. He knocked a few times but stopped when he heard something behind him.

The faded ghost stood behind him in the snow, unaffected by the falling hail. Aaron felt his breathing quicken and he felt frozen tears form in his eyes. Oh, how long these spirits haunted him, tortured his mind every sleepless night. Spirits only he could see. They were what dragged him into the whom time mess in the first place. He thought he was finally free from them. In a moment of clarity, he looked down and saw the lantern still burning bright at his feet. He grabbed it and held it up to the spirit.

“W-what do you want?!” he yelled over the sound of the storm. The ghost gave no reply, but instead took a step forward towards Aaron, who took a step back in response. “Why are you here? What do you want with me?!” he screamed. These spirits had haunted him for so long in the past. And for a while it seemed they had left him…but now…

The ghost kept walking towards him, its dead hand reaching out towards the scientist. Aaron backed away until he was against the door of the house. He couldn’t feel his hands anymore in the cold, but he held the lantern out anyway, using the light as a barrier between the two. His only defense. The ghost was now right in front of him.

_“A̷ ̴t̷h̸o̸u̵s̷a̸n̸d̵ ̵n̴i̵g̷h̵t̷s̵ ̷w̵e̴'̵v̷e̷ ̵b̴e̵e̸n̵ ̶c̵a̶l̴l̵i̷n̸g̸ ̵y̶o̷u̴r̶ ̷n̶a̷m̴e̸.̶.̷.̷”_

Aaron let out a cry as he felt the spirit grab his wrist once more, this time much tighter, making it feel like the ice was creeping into his very soul at the touch. He tried to pull away, but he was stuck. The ghost just stared at him with soulless black eyes, no expression. He felt the ice begin to make its way up his arm and towards his heart. He couldn’t break free no matter how hard he tried. Aaron felt the ghost begin to pull him, but the moment he did so, he felt himself fall backwards as the front door opened. He landed with a hard thud on the ground at Scarecrow’s feet.

“Effing hell, what the fuck do you think you’re doing out there at this hour?!” Scarecrow said annoyed as Aaron tried to pull himself up but failed. He still felt the spirits icy touch on his soul, and he felt himself shake, unable feel anything but biting cold. He couldn’t move. He heard Scarecrow shut the door, blocking the wind. “Aaron?” he said calmer, now seeing that something was not right with his friend.

Scarecrow leaned down to Aaron who was kneeling on the floor, breathing heavy. “Aaron are you…” he started but was cut off as Aaron just grabbed his jacket sleeve and buried his face in his shoulder. Scarecrow just kneeled there, worry seeping into his mind as he felt Aaron cry into his shoulder. He had never seen Aaron act like this before. “Aaron you...effing hell, you’re freezing!” Scarecrow exclaimed as his hand landed on Aaron. The man was visibly cold to the touch and shivering. “What the fuck were you doing out there?” he said. He saw Aaron just shake his head through sharp intakes of air as he cried silently.

Scarecrow, not sure what else to do, removed his own jacket and draped it over his roommate who remained shaking before him. Aaron held on tighter to Scarecrow.

“Don’t let them take me…” he muttered. Scarecrow looked around.

“Who?” he replied but got no response from Aaron. The shivering man only looked with wide eyes to the front door. Scarecrow stood up and walked over to the door, fist clenched and ready to fight whoever stood there. He looked back at Aaron who was now leaning against the wall, holding on to the jacket for dear life. Scarecrow turned back around and opened the door.

Nothing. Silence. Just the falling snow. It even seemed like the storm was calming down. He closed the door and walked over to Aaron, who was now leaning his head against the wall, eyes shut. His breathing was beginning to go back to normal.

“Aaron, what did you see?” he asked urgently, but got no answer from the scientist who it seemed was now passed out. Scarecrow sighed and went upstairs, grabbing some blankets for the man. He couldn’t lift him, but he wasn’t going to leave him cold on the floor. He put the blankets on his friend then sat down on the floor next to him.

Scarecrow saw things. He saw a lot of things that weren’t really there. He knew what it felt like to see things no one else could. He eyed the sleeping scientist. He wondered if maybe Aaron was the same and just…never told them.

Scarecrow sighed. He gave Aaron a hard time. He thought he was stuck up. That he had it easy. But maybe…maybe there was more to his friend’s past than he thought. He would ask him another time. For now, he let him rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's actual story is confusing so his confusion is MY confusion.  
> In the albums he is constantly haunted by ghosts and such and to this day, I do NOT know what they wanted with him But, from what I got out of the albums, I am not sure he ever addressed their concerns, so maybe they have some unfinished business...


	6. Unresponsive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron comes home to find Gabriel not acting like himself.

**Prompt 6: Unresponsive**

_Featuring: Avantasia Protags_

Aaron walked up the front path to their house, groceries in hand. It was his turn to go shopping, and he enjoyed it. It was a nice day out, it was sunny, and he always loved the quiet drive around town. He turned the key to the door, but before he could even push it open himself, it swung open from the inside.

 _“Aaron!!!”_ Enty yelled through tears, grabbing his arm, and dragging him inside. Aaron nearly dropped the bags in his hand.

“Enty? What’s wrong?” he said as he was pulled up the stairs. He was used to Enty being sporadic, but this was odd even for him.

“Something’s wrong with Gabriel!” he cried, pushing Aaron into Gabriel’s room. 

“What? What do you mean?” he asked Enty who squeezed passed him into the room. Aaron looked ahead and saw Gabriel sitting on the floor against the foot of his bed, eyes open but not blinking. Just staring ahead unmoving. Scarecrow was fiddling with something on the desk. He turned around when he heard the duo enter.

“About time you got home! The hell were you?” he said, eyeing Aaron.

“Shopping for you lunatics?” he responded, setting the grocery bags down in the hall. “I told you before I left!”

“I wasn’t listening.”

“Apparently. Now what’s going on? What happened?” Aaron said, walking over to Gabriel who was still unresponsive on the floor. He didn’t even flinch when Aaron kneeled next to him. Aaron felt a pang of fear shoot through him. This was certainly unlike Gabriel…

“It was after you left and I was bored, so I wanted to ask Gabriel if he wanted to do something, but he didn’t answer his door, so I went in and I found him like this!” Enty cried, pointing to Gabriel.

“You just…found him like this?” Aaron said, lifting Gabriel’s hand and dropping it. It fell back down lifeless. Enty nodded.

“So, I got scared and got Scarecrow…” Enty said quietly, cuing Scarecrow who rolled his eyes.

“I thought he was just freaking out over nothing at first. Like, I thought Gabriel just slept in and Enty misread the signs.” He said turning around and leaning against the desk. “But I come in and the long-haired weirdo is on the floor, basically comatose.” He said, kicking Gabriel’s leg slightly. The novice didn’t react. “We tried a bunch of stuff but nothin’ has worked so far.” He finished, turning back around to the desk.

Aaron looked at Gabriel and felt his pulse. It was normal. His breathing was normal. He wasn’t overly cold or hot. He didn’t have a fever. He appeared perfectly healthy. So, what was wrong?

Aaron moved in front of Gabriel and met his gaze. The man’s eyes didn’t move in the slightest. Aaron snapped his fingers in front of him. Still nothing.

“We tried all that.” Scarecrow said quietly, not turning around. Aaron looked at him then back to Gabriel. He grabbed his shoulder and shook him slightly but all that did was cause Gabriel’s head to loll to the side, causing him to slump over. Aaron slid back and laid Gabriel flat on the floor. He heard Enty let out a whimper behind them.

“Is he gonna be ok?” he said in a cracked whisper. Aaron could hear him holding back tears.

“I…don’t know…” Aaron said, completely at a loss. Gabriel had never done this before. And the man was the cleanest of the four of them. He wouldn’t do drugs and refused to drink. Aaron had no idea what would cause this. He felt his anxiety begin to rise. What if something was seriously wrong? “Enty, can you go to the basement and get my med kit?” Aaron asked. Enty nodded and vanished out the door.

“You really don’t know what’s up with him?” Scarecrow asked hesitantly. Scarecrow was not one to show that he cared, but Aaron could always tell when he was trying to hide it.

“I…I just don’t get it.” Aaron sighed as he leaned back. Gabriel just stared at the celling. “It’s like he’s not even here…”

“I found it!” Enty yelled as he ran into the room. He handed the kit to Aaron. Aaron opened the kit and pulled out the small flashlight. He slid over to Gabriel’s head and shone the light into his right eye.

“It…what?” Aaron said after a moment, running his hand through his hair.

“What?” Scarecrow and Enty replied in unison. Aaron just stared at Gabriel. He shone the light in his other eye.

“I don’t understand…” Aaron said, completely at a loss.

“What is it, science guy?” Scarecrow said, annoyance in his voice.

“Neither pupil is constricting.”

“And that means?’

“The light should have made his pupils smaller. Neither changed.”

“And that _means?_ ”

“It means something weird is going on and I don’t know what it is!” Aaron said, throwing his hands up. “It’s like, he’s just… _gone!_ ” Aaron said, his nerves causing his voice to waver. Would he have to take him to the hospital? “Let me try one other thing…” he said, digging through the kit. He pulled out a small needle.

“What the hell is that for?” Scarecrow said, turning around from the desk.

“I’m going to see if he reacts to pain, just a finger prick. Maybe it can stimulate a response.” Aaron said, picking up Gabriel’s hand. “It’s not much and I don’t have the equipment to check anything going on in his mind, but maybe this could at least get him to flinch or…something…” he said, wiping Gabriel’s finger down. He did the test and quickly turned to Gabriel. The man didn’t move in the slightest. Aaron felt fear tearing at his heart. What the hell was wrong…

“Oooook you nerds had your fun, now it’s my turn.” Scarecrow said, turning around. He held a small device in his hand.

“Scarecrow what is that?” Aaron said as Scarecrow walked past him and set it on the floor in the middle of the room. “Scarecrow?” the man pulled out a match. Enty backed away into the hall as Scarecrow leaned down to the device. “SCARECROW!” Aaron yelled, but it was too late. Scarecrow lit the device and hopped over the bed to the other side of the room.

Aaron’s eyes widened and he covered his ears as the device went off with a loud bang. A small explosion shook the room, causing Aaron to turn away. Aaron opened his eyes and jumped back in shock a Gabriel shot up with a gasp and began scurrying away from the explosion site. Scarecrow jumped up with a yell.

“HA! YES!” He yelled. Enty peeked into the room and shot in, nearly trampling Aaron who just stared dumbfounded at Gabriel.

“Gabriel you’re ok I’m so happy you’re ok!” Enty yelled quickly as he tackled the novice who was just looking around in confusion.

“What the heck did you guys do?” Gabriel yelled, not even reacting to Enty who was clinging to him. “I leave for 20 minutes and-”

“Wait, wait, wait, you what? You _knew_ what you were doing?” Aaron said, heart still racing. Gabriel just nodded.

“Well yeah. I left a sign on my door that said, ‘do not disturb’, didn’t you guys read?” he said, annoyed.

“You and I both know I choose not to read, and I am 75% sure Enty can’t read.” Scarecrow said, walking over to the spot where his explosive went off.

“Gabriel, what the heck was that?” Aaron said, sliding closer to the novice who now began to look nervous. He shoved Enty off him.

“I…uh, well…meditating?” he said with a forced smile. Aaron couldn’t believe it even if he wanted to.

“Gabriel, I assure you, that was not meditating.”

“To me it was…” he trailed off.

“This thing worked great! I may mass produce these…” Scarecrow said, holding the remains of the device in his hand.

“What even was that thing?” Gabriel asked, eyeing the new soot covered spot on his carpet.

“A device of my own making!” Scarecrow said proudly. “I used some of Aaron’s old junk to make an explosive!” he said, holding the broken pieces of metal in his hands.

“My carpet…” Gabriel said sadly, looking to the burnt spot on the floor. Scarecrow just shrugged.

“Welp, glad you’re not dead!” Scarecrow said peppily as he walked out of the room. Aaron looked to Enty.

“Enty, can you take the med kit back where you found it, please?” he asked gently. Enty gave a solute and grabbed the kit, vanishing through the door once more, leaving only Aaron and Gabriel, the latter of which was looking at his hand.

“My finger hurts…” he muttered.

“Sorry about that…” Aaron began. “Gabriel, we thought you had clocked out for good! What the hell was this?” he asked. The novice looked away.

“I can’t…really say…” he said quietly. Aaron just stared at him.

“Gabriel, you knew what you were doing! We didn’t! We thought you were comatose!”

“Yeah, but I’m not…”

“But we didn’t know that Gabriel!” Aaron said, getting frustrated. “Please, I just want to make sure everything is ok.”

“And it is! I promise! I was just meditating! You know I’m very…spiritual…and stuff…I just got a bit too deep! I’m ok now!” he said, standing. Aaron followed suit.

“Gabriel…”

“I promise, I’m _fine_ Aaron!” he said, picking up some of the junk left behind by Scarecrow on his desk. “You don’t need to worry about me!”

Aaron just sighed. Gabriel was being difficult now. He wasn’t going to get an answer out of him today.

“Ok…just…warn us next time, please? In more ways than a piece of paper on your door?” Aaron said, walking through the door into the hall. “And please, Gabriel, if something is ever wrong, just talk to us.” He said. Gabriel gave him a nod and a smile and with that, Aaron was gone, albeit reluctantly. Gabriel walked over and shut the door.

He laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He was fine. He was just visiting old friends. He couldn’t see them physically but if he focused enough, he could get there mentally. Just like he had that first time so long ago.

He missed Avantasia. It was nice seeing Elderane again. Though, next time he went, he had to make sure to lock his door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so- I KNOW in Avantasia cannon Gabriel had to be in a specific place to do the spiritual swap thing, but hear me out: I can do what I want and I want Gabriel to have a connection because he and Elederane are FRIENDS.


	7. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A continuation of "Refuse to fight back" from a few chapters ago. Scarecrow has locked himself away and is beginning to have doubts about his life.

**Prompt 7: Recovery**

_Featuring: Avantasia protags_

Scarecrow sat on the floor against the wall in his room. He had the curtains shut and all lights off. He didn’t want to deal with the day or anyone else. Not after what he did. He had a killer headache from the drinking he did the night before but refused to take any medicine. He deserved this didn’t he? He hurt Aaron. He broke things again. He lost control again.

He pulled his knees closer and rested his head down, hiding his face. He felt empty, like he had lost something close to him. Maybe he had. How many more outbursts is he allowed to have before the others start to fear him? How many until Aaron decides it best to kick him out? Until he is dubbed a danger to the others? The thing that hurt his heart the most was he knew he probably deserved it. What if he had hurt Aaron worse than he had? What if he hurt Enty? Or Gabriel? What if he hurt them badly…what if he…

He couldn’t keep the tears from escaping his eyes this time. He wanted to be better. He craved it so bad but time and time again he felt himself right back where he started. Right back to hurting the only people who gave a genuine damn about him. How long until they stop?

His heart ached. He really hated himself sometimes. Why was he like this? Why did he constantly hurt people who didn’t deserve it? He was snapped out of his chaotic thoughts by the sound of a door creaking. He leaned up slightly and saw his door now slightly open. Enty was hiding outside the door. He could see some wisps of black flames flicker through the opening.

“I know you’re there, Enty. Go away.” Scarecrow said, putting his head back down. He heard footsteps enter his room and the sound of an object being placed in front of him. “Enty, I said-”

He looked up but saw Enty was now gone. His door shut quietly. He looked down and his eyes landed on what Enty had brought him. He saw a glass of water and a donut on a paper plate sitting there. He sighed and pushed it away. Couldn’t he take a hint? Why still help him when he was nothing but a menace? He wiped his eyes and then looked at his hand, now smudged black. Had he always been like this?

He leaned his head back against the wall, letting the tears run down his face, most likely trailing black as they did so. The others should have given up on him a long time ago. Lord knows he had. Maybe that’s why he acted the way he did. He just didn’t care. It was so easy to just not care. People didn’t care about him, so he didn’t care about anyone else. Or…he thought he didn’t.

He thought of his roommates. This gang of weirdo lookalikes who took him in when he was basically living on the street. He thought of Gabriel, the Jesus-freak who was so far out of time. He was the one who found him first. Gabriel thought he was some demon initially and proceeded to follow him around town yelling “witchcraft” and throwing small crosses at him. Scarecrow couldn’t help but smile at the memory.

He thought of Enty, the misplaced being who no one could figure out, not even himself. Enty never once doubted Scarecrow. He always looked up to him, even when it got him hurt. Scarecrow flinched as he felt something jab at his heart. He had gotten Enty into so many dangerous situations and yet…

He eyed the water and donut beside him. He always forgave him. Every time.

His mind was about to move to the last of his roommates when he saw his door open again. Gabriel leaned in this time. Scarecrow hid his face once more.

“I, uhh…here…” he heard the novice mutter unsurely. He heard the door close once more. He looked up and saw Gabriel gone, but he also saw his acoustic guitar now leaning against the wall by the door. He stood up and walked over to it. He had given it to Gabriel for a bit because Scarecrow had wanted to paint some of his lyrics on it, but he didn’t have the best handwriting. Gabriel had the best penmanship out of all of them, so he offered to try. He flipped the guitar over and looked at the back.

_‘Just with a dream and with a song_

_On my own, I may stumble and fall_

_It don't matter at all when you're blessed with_

_Just what's yet to come’_

He looked at his words which were written in shining white against the black guitar in beautiful cursive. It was perfect. He cursed at himself as he set the guitar down on his bed. He went back to his spot on the floor and put his head in his hands, letting the tears fall. Why did they care? What did he ever do to deserve their compassion? He was a menace. He hurt them time and time again. Why the hell did they keep coming back? He felt his body tremble as he let out a sob, the tight grip of sorrow gripping his heart tighter and tighter. He took in a sharp breath as more tears fell. He sat there pondering the questions for lord knows how long. Finally, after a few hours, he ran out of tears and just rested there, slumped against the wall. He didn’t even react when he heard his door open a third time. He didn’t care anymore.

“Crow? Can I come in?” he heard Aaron say. Scarecrow just let out a sigh and turned his head away. He couldn’t deal with Aaron right now. He didn’t want to look at him. He felt Aaron sit on the floor by him.

“I see Enty brought you something to eat…” he said with a small smile. Scarecrow eyed the untouched plate. “Listen, Crow…” Aaron said, moving a bit closer. “I know what you’ve been through. I know how hard it all was, and, you haven’t really figured it all out yet…” Scarecrow felt more tears want to form. “…but know that it will get better. It will, and no matter what we will be here for you.” He said calmly.

“Why?” Scarecrow said plainly. He looked over at Aaron. He could see the bruises on his face from when he had hit him. Why the hell would he want to stay with him after that.

“Because you’re our friend. We care about you. And friends stick together through everything, not just the good moments, but the bad ones as well.” Aaron said meeting Scarecrow’s gaze. “We want to help you no matter what. You’re family.” He saw Aaron smile. Scarecrow couldn’t take it anymore. He felt more tears fall. Aaron moved closer and hugged him, letting Scarecrow rest his head on the other man’s shoulder. The rested there a moment, Aaron just letting Scarecrow breathe.

Scarecrow pulled away and wiped his eyes. He looked at Aaron.

“I…I ruined your shirt…” he said quietly. Aaron looked at his shoulder and saw Scarecrow’s black eye makeup now smudged on his white button up. He laughed wholeheartedly.

“I have like eight of these, Crow, my lord.” He said laughing. Scarecrow couldn’t stop himself from smiling as well. Aaron reached up behind him and turned on the small end table lamp, filling the room with calming dim light. He sat back down by Scarecrow.

“Could you…uh, not tell the others about this?” Scarecrow said quietly, wiping his eyes more. Aaron nodded with a smile.

“Of course. It’s between us. Now…” he said, reaching for the guitar on the bed. “I know Gabriel got this all nice and pretty for you, but I don’t think I’ve heard the song these lyrics are from…” Aaron said, eyeing the text on the back of the guitar. “Could you show me?” he said as he handed the guitar to Scarecrow, who looked at it nervously. “It may help?” Aaron insisted. Scarecrow took in a long breath, calming his racing heart, and took the guitar.

He began playing the opening lines of the song. He smiled. Aaron was right, it did help. That empty feeling he felt earlier subsided. It wasn’t gone for good, but in this moment…everything seemed like it was going to be ok. He was going to be ok. He played through the song, singing quietly as Aaron listened, his eyes closed as he took it in. They were going to be ok.


	8. Human Shield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enty and Gabriel have a bad run in with a stranger. Things go south.

**Prompt 8: Human Shield**

_Featuring: Avantasia protags_

**Trigger Warning: Gun violence and blood**

Enty and Gabriel stood backed into an alley, blocked by a fearful man pointing a gun towards them. They had been out on their own that night while Aaron and Scarecrow were out as well, but then the two had come across someone who did not seem to understand that Enty meant no harm. They hadn’t seen the paranoid man following them for the past ten minutes until it was too late.

“Come on, robes, just get away from that thing!” the man yelled at Gabriel who stood beside Enty.

“How many times do I have to tell you, you lunatic! He’s my friend, he’s harmless!” Gabriel yelled back. Enty just stood in the middle of it all, his mind reeling. He didn’t know whether to cry, scream, run, or panic. So, he just stood there, frozen, his shadows beginning to take up more of him as he grew more and more anxious. The man took a step forward.

“Harmless? Look at him! He’s not human!”

“He is too!”

“Then what are those shadow things coming out of him, huh? That some sort of parasite? How do you know he ain’t gonna infect the rest of us?” he said. Gabriel could see him shaking. He didn’t know what this guy’s problem was, but he was certainly afraid.

“I know because he’s my friend who has been _living_ with us for a long time now!” Gabriel yelled. He didn’t know exactly what kind of gun the man had, as it was small, but Gabriel didn’t want to find out what damage it could do. He had to diffuse the situation.

“You’ve been _living_ with that freak?” the man yelled, causing Enty to flinch. Gabriel saw the black flames take over more of his body. The man noticed as well and aimed the gun directly at Enty.

“Sir _, please!_ Just put that down, we can talk this out!” Gabriel said urgently, but the man ignored him.

“I know a demon when I see one!” he said, cocking the gun.

“Trust me, I thought the same at first, but he’s not! He really means no harm! He’s just…different!” Gabriel yelled more, trying to get through to the man. He couldn’t let him hurt Enty. The man eyed Gabriel, and for a moment, looked like he was about to comply. But, before anyone could say anything, Enty let out an anguished cry, gripping his head as the overwhelming fear and anxiety flooded his mind, drowning everything else. Something in him knew he was in danger and the flames took over as much as they could.

The man nearly dropped the gun in fright at Enty’s cry and he held it back up, stepping closer and aiming at Enty. Gabriel’s eyes widened. He wouldn’t…

 _“Sir, please!”_ Gabriel pleaded, fear clawing at his heart. The man wasn’t going to back down. They couldn’t call for help. They were stuck.

“I said back away, robes!” the man said, taking another step forward towards a whimpering Enty. Gabriel tried to step forward to get between the two, but the man shot at the ground in front of him, causing Gabriel to retreat, his ears ringing as a deafening bang echoed in the alley. Enty’s shadows flared wildly at the sound of the gun, the noise startling him. He had to get out of here! He felt a primal desire to run overcome him and Enty tried to make for the exit, his thoughts a jumbled mess.

 _“Enty, no!!!”_ Gabriel yelled as Enty approached the man who let out a cry of fear.

The man fired the gun right at Enty, the bullet aiming to hit his left side which was covered by the black flames. Enty froze as the gun was fired, fearing the worst. He reeled back as he felt something hit him, a stinging sensation appearing. He paused and blinked when he realized it didn’t really hurt. Nothing hurt. He looked himself over and saw no blood or injury. The shadows reflected the attack, the bullet ricocheting right off him. His flames had protected him from being shot. He was fine.

The man stared at him dumbfounded and Enty felt a smile creep onto his face. He had survived! But his momentary victory was shortlasted as he heard a gasp from Gabriel behind him. Both Enty and the gunman turned around to see Gabriel hunched over slightly, his hand gripping his left side.

“Gabriel…?” Enty muttered fearfully, his flames beginning to retreat. Gabriel just stared at him with wide eyes. He lifted his hand and Enty could see a large red stain forming on his white robe, some blood staining his hand.

“Oh, shit…” the gunman yelled. He turned around and ran out of the alley, not looking back.

Enty felt the world go silent fear suffocated his mind. He was frozen in place. He couldn’t move, even though he wanted to. He was screaming at his brain to let him move, but he couldn’t. He had gotten Gabriel hurt. His friend was hurt because of him. This was his fault. He shook in place, tears sliding down his cheeks as he begged his body to move, though he was paralyzed. He just stood there, staring in silent shock at his gasping friend.

Gabriel was breathing heavy. He looked down at the injury, blinking a few times as a blurriness crept into his vision. He staggered back, the feeling being lost in his legs as his body went numb, aside from a blazing, agonizing fire scorching his side.

Enty saw his friend about to fall and he let out a cry, snapping back to reality as he ran forward, catching Gabriel before he could hit the cold ground. He slowly lowered Gabriel down, the novice taking in sharp and forced breaths as he clutched his bloody side with his hand, his eyes wide open as the blazing agony began to spread from the wound, his mind blanking as a blinding white pain took over his body. This was a whole new kind of torture.

“Wh-what…I…G-Gabriel…I…” Enty stuttered, his vision blurry as tears slid down his face. He couldn’t think. He couldn’t breathe! His friend was hurt, or…or dying…

He didn’t know what to do.

_He didn’t know what to do!_

“B-burns…” Gabriel muttered through clenched teeth with a broken voice. He gripped at his side as the pain overtook his senses. It felt like a fire was burning him from the inside. He felt it spreading from his side, the agonizing heat becoming too much to bear. His vision was spinning now, the blurriness not going away. He couldn’t hold on much longer.

“I...I…I don’t…” Enty cried, holding his own arms closer to himself. He felt sick. He felt like he was going to be sick.

“Phone…” Gabriel managed; his voice broken as he gasped for air that didn’t seem to be coming. He raised his other trembling hand and pointed to Enty’s pocket before he lost feeling, his hand falling back to his chest, lifeless.

Enty’s eyes widened as a clear thought finally came to him. He quickly reached into his pocket and grasped for his cell phone, nearly dropping it on the hard concrete as he went to emergency contacts.

He had to call Aaron.

~

Aaron and Scarecrow were in a local rock music club down the road. Scarecrow was drinking something and leaning against the bar, enjoying the music, while Aaron was frustratingly trying to draw something on the back of a receipt.

“Can’t you wait till you get home?” Scarecrow asked, annoyed. “This is supposed to be a work-free night.” He said, taking a drink. Aaron sighed.

“I can’t! I just had the idea for a new design, and I have to remember it!” Aaron said, sketching something that looked like a clock on the paper. Scarecrow rolled his eyes.

“Whatever…” he said, taking another drink and looking towards the stage. Through the noise, Aaron heard his phone go off.

“Crow, can you get that? I’m almost done!” he said, scribbling faster. Scarecrow let out an annoyed sigh and reached into Aaron’s coat pocket, pulling the phone out.

“It’s Enty.” He said, swiping the phone open and putting it to his ear.

“He better not have gotten separated from Gabriel, I swear…” Aaron said, eyes locked on his paper. “It took us all night to find him last time…”

“What? Enty, w-wait Enty, slow down!” Scarecrow said. Aaron rolled his eyes. Enty always rushed when he talked on the phone. “Enty, slow down! Start over!” Scarecrow yelled, visibly annoyed. Aaron could hear Enty chattering away on the other line.

“Ha! Finished!” Aaron said admiring his work, setting the pencil down. He folded the paper up and tucked it in his pocket. He looked at Scarecrow, noticing he hadn’t spoken in a few moments. Aaron felt anxiety rise in him when he saw Scarecrow’s face. He was just staring ahead, eyes wide, visibly afraid. Scarecrow was never visibly afraid. Ever. Something was wrong. Aaron’s heart dropped at the sight.

“…Gabriel’s _what?_ ” Scarecrow said, disbelief in his voice. The man was pale. Something was _very_ wrong.

“Crow? What’s going on?” Aaron said urgently. Scarecrow just looked at him in terror and handed him the phone.

“We gotta go. _Now.”_ Scarecrow said, making a beeline for the door. Aaron, not sure what the hell was going on, ran out after him. They reached the car and Aaron unlocked it, hoping in the driver’s seat.

“Crow, what the hell happened? What’s going on?!” Aaron yelled, starting the car. Scarecrow just stared ahead, lost in thought.

“Gabriel’s hurt…I think…” he said in a nervous voice as they began to pull out of the parking lot. “Head to the intersection at Veers and Maple...”

“Hurt how?!” Aaron yelled, feeling a tight grip appear around his chest. It had to be bad if Scarecrow was this nervous.

“I-I couldn’t tell, he was just rambling! I just think they got mugged or something?” He said quickly.

“Shit.” Aaron said, stepping on the gas. They were close to the others. It was just down the road.

“Here!” Scarecrow said after they had driven for a minute. He saw the alley. Aaron pulled over and the two ran out of the car and into the dark street.

Aaron felt his heart stop dead in his chest when he entered the alley. His blood froze as his legs went numb. He looked ahead and saw Enty there, kneeling and sobbing beside Gabriel who was laying on the ground. Aaron saw a large red bloodstain forming on the side of Gabriel’s robe, the younger man clutching at the spot and gasping for air. Aaron saw blood dripping onto the ground, a puddle forming under Gabriel’s side.

“Oh…oh, my god…” Aaron muttered, tears forming in his eyes as he ran over on legs he couldn’t feel. Scarecrow had beat him there and had removed his own jacket, folding it up and sliding it under Gabriel’s head like a pillow. The younger man on the ground didn’t react in the slightest, his eyes squeezed shut as he breathed shallow breaths. He didn’t seem to acknowledge the two new people beside him.

Aaron looked down as he kneeled by his friend. The wound was not stopping its bleeding. The bloodstain was growing larger by the second, as was the pool of blood beneath Gabriel.

“What…oh, god, what _happened?!”_ Aaron yelled, grabbing his own hair in panic as he took in the horrid sight. Gabriel seemed to be somewhat conscious, his eyes flickering open every now and then before he closed them again. Enty was crying up a storm.

“It…m-my fault, he…the man…gun…” He cried, though he couldn’t get more than a few words out between his sobs. Aaron understood what had happened. He looked back to Gabriel, the man stirring a bit more as he turned his head slighty.

“G-Gabriel? Gabriel, can you hear me?!” Aaron cried, edging closer to his trembling friend.

Gabriel’s eyes opened and seemed to focus on Aaron for only a moment before the went unfocused once more, his eyes glassed over as he stared blankly at the starry sky above him. Aaron eyed the blood; it’s flow not stopping.

“C-Crow, call 911!” Aaron begged, eying Scarecrow as the man nodded, blackened tears sliding down his own face as he shakily pulled himself to his feet, phone in hand. Enty just stood back, his tears not stopping as his shadows consumed him. Gabriel was just laying unmoving on the ground staring blankly at the sky, his breathing ragged and quick. His chest shook irregularly with every broken intake. Aaron swallowed his fear and quickly removed his own jacket, bunching it up into a ball.

He had to stop the bleeding.

He edged closer and pressed it against the bloody wound, though he felt more tears leave his eyes when Gabriel flinched, his back arching as he let out an anguished cry of pain. Enty was crying even more now beside them at the sound of Gabriel’s screams. Aaron watched helpless as Gabriel blindly grasped for what was hurting him, his hand shaking as he reached for the wound. Aaron let out a sob and reached forward, holding Gabriel’s cold hand tight.

“It’s ok Gabe! You’re gonna be ok!” Aaron reassured through teary eyes, not even sure if Gabriel could hear him. Aaron’s heart skipped when Gabriel turned his head, his gazed eyes finally landing on him.

“B-burns…” Gabriel gasped, his voice cracking as he breathed heavy. Aaron’s heart dropped when he saw tears sliding down Gabriel’s cheek. He was scared.

“I know, I know, but it’ll be ok!” He said, for himself as much as Gabriel. “You just have to be strong, though, alright?!” He urged. He locked eyes with the fearful Gabriel, the novice giving a small nod in response. Aaron’s heart shattered when Gabriel let out another anguished cry, as Aaron had pressed the jacket harder onto the wound. “I’m sorry! I need to stop the bleeding!” He yelled, though his tears came back even harder when he saw Gabriel just go back to staring blankly at the sky.

He held the position for a few agonizing minutes, the only sounds being Enty’s sobbing and Gabriel’s rough gasps for air. Finally, he heard yelling from behind him. He looked back and saw Scarecrow waving something down in the street. He could hear sirens. Help was here.

Aaron turned back to Gabriel, though he let out a sob when he saw his friend’s eyes were closed, his face pale.

“G-Gabe?!” Aaron yelled, pushing the jacket harder onto the wound. Gabriel didn’t respond. “Gabriel!” He cried, though Gabriel was unmoving. He was unconscious. Aaron gripped Gabriel’s hand tighter, though Gabriel didn’t grasp back, his hand limp and cold in Aaron’s.

This couldn’t be happening.

“Gabe, please, no!” Please, Gabe, _god…”_ Aaron sobbed, nudging his friend more. Gabriel was unresponsive. His breathing was quieting down. Aaron couldn’t move. He couldn’t feel. This was wrong, this was wrong!

“Aaron, c-come on, let them in…”

Aaron felt familiar hands grab his shoulders and pull him back. He resisted. He wasn’t going to leave Gabriel.

“Aaron, come on!”

Aaron looked up and saw Scarecrow above him, blackened tears staining the man’s cheeks. He had a pleading look in his eyes as he geld Aaron’s arm. Aaron took in a sharp breath and nodded, letting Scarecrow help him to his feet. Scarecrow pulled him back and Aaron watched helpless as the medics worked on Gabriel.

Aaron clung to Scarecrow’s arm, the man not protesting. Enty was hiding his face in Aaron’s shoulder, sobbing loudly. Aaron couldn’t hear it. All he heard were echoes of Gabriel’s broken and scared screams in his mind. The rest of the world was tuned out. Scarecrow was just staring at the ambulance, his mind a reeling but blank mess.

Aaron looked up when someone approached them. A medic was there. He was asking if one of them wanted to go in the ambulance. Aaron turned and eyed Scarecrow.

“C-Crow…why don’t you go?” He said, his throat tight. Scarecrow just looked at him in shock.

“R-really?” He said, trying his best to make himself not look afraid. He was failing. Aaron nodded.

“He…he always felt safe with you, Crow…go be with him…” Aaron muttered, eying the ambulance. Scarecrow took in a nervous breath and nodded, following the medic into the truck.

“Right…come on, Enty…” Aaron said, heading for their car as the ambulance took off. He shouldn’t drive. He was not even close to being focused. But he had to get there. He had to get to Gabriel. The duo entered the car in silence and took off after the ambulance.

~

Scarecrow didn’t know what to think. What to do. He just sat on the bench in the truck, staring at his now quite pale friend who lay unmoving in front of him, gasping roughly for breath. Scarecrow was sobbing in silence, his tears not stopping.

The medics were doing things, but he wasn’t paying attention. He was instead thinking of every horrible thing he’s ever said or done to Gabriel and wondering if he would ever get to make up for them. Regret was stabbing at his heart, sucking him in like a whirlpool.

His eyes landed on the spot where the novice was shot. There was so much blood now. It was covering the table and dripping onto the floor of the ambulance. He tried to tune in to what the medics were saying but nothing was registering. It was just TV static.

Scarecrow had had his own brushes with death numerous times, though he never thought that cautious Gabriel would be the one to end up like this. Gabriel was his first friend and the kindest soul he had ever met. He didn’t deserve this. This wasn’t right.

Scarecrow had promised a long time ago that he’d protect Gabriel. He had failed.

He let his tears fall as he eyed his friend, the younger man looking close to death. Scarecrow couldn’t lose Gabriel. He was his first friend. His…his first true family. He couldn’t lose him. He _needed_ him.

He regretted that he didn’t tell Gabriel that enough.

Taking in a nervous breath, Scarecrow bowed his head, tuning out the chaotic sounds around him. Scarecrow had never been religious, but in this moment, he felt himself say a prayer.

It was all he could think to do.

~

Aaron drove faster than he ever had in his life, his hands gripping the wheel tight enough he could break it. Enty had stopped crying out loud but the tears never stopped. Aaron took in a breath, his heart racing. He needed answers.

“Enty…” He said, trying to regain his composure. “Please, try to tell me what happened. The doctors will want to know.” He whispered, not wanting to add stress to the situation. Enty took in a shaky breath.

“It...it was my fault…” Enty said through a choked sob. Aaron just glanced at him dumbfounded.

“How on earth was it _your_ fault?” Aaron asked. Enty took in another sharp breath.

“The man…he…he was afraid of me and…he shot at me, but…these, they…they protected me from it...” he said, motioning to his black fire. “But it bounced off me and it…it hit Gabriel instead!” He said, breaking. Aaron just stared ahead, his mind a mess of swarming thoughts.

“Enty…”

“It should have been me!”

“Don’t say that! Don’t you _dare_ say that…” Aaron said fiercely. “It wasn’t anyone’s fault but the guy with the gun, and it should have been neither of you.” He finished. Enty just cried silently. “He will be ok, Enty. You know him, he’s stronger than he looks.” Aaron added, trying to reassure the other man. Enty just nodded quietly. The two drove in silence for the rest of the trip.

~

Aaron and Enty ran into the hospital and saw Scarecrow waiting for them in the lobby.

“Crow, what happened? Anything?” Aaron asked quickly. Enty just hung back, not saying a word. Scarecrow shook his head.

“They got him in surgery right now I think, and the idiots wouldn’t let me in.” He said, annoyed. Aaron let out an exasperated sigh. How long would it take?

Moving to the waiting room, the three waited for lord knows how long, with Enty sitting in a chair, rocking slightly, silently crying, Scarecrow mindlessly messing with his hat in his hands as he leaned against the wall, and Aaron pacing more times than he could count.

He held his now bloody coat in his hands. He was turning it over when his note from before fell out of the pocket. He reached down to pick it up. It had some blood staining it now, covering bits of his sketches. He sighed and crumpled it up, throwing it away. He went back to pacing.

~

After about four hours they finally were met by a doctor. The trio all jumped up at the same time and swarmed the poor man.

“Please…please, is he-”

“He is alright, boys, please…” The man said, taking a step back. Aaron felt a smile form on his face. Gabriel was alright.

“He’s alive?” Scarecrow asked, his voice hopeful. The doctor nodded.

“Quite. We had some initial complications, but once those were sorted, we were able to remove the bullet without much more issue.” He said, every world send a wave of relief through the others “Lucky for him, the bullet was a type that didn’t break apart upon impact, meaning there was no shrapnel to deal with.”

“So, you got it out?” Aaron asked.

“Yes, and we have closed the wound. He was also lucky, as it didn’t hit any major organs. The bleeding was a bit of an issue, but he didn’t lose enough he needed a transfusion.”

Aaron felt cold relief rush over him. He was going to be fine. Gabriel was going to be fine.

“With all that being said, would you like to move to his ro-”

“YES!” Enty yelled, startling the doctor. Scarecrow muttered to himself and pulled Enty back.

“We…we would, yes…please…” Aaron said, his nerves returning. The doctor nodded and motioned for them to follow.

“He is unconscious and sedated, and he maybe like that for a while. Like I said, there were early complications, and we don’t want to risk those coming back.”

“But he’s…ok?” Aaron asked again.

“As long as you all don’t move him or wake him up too early, and nothing that we didn’t predict happens, yes. He will be perfectly fine and make a full recovery.”

Scarecrow felt his own fear falter. As they walked, he glanced up towards the ceiling, muttering a silent ‘thank you’ to himself as he walked.

Finally, the group reached the door.

“Right. Like I said, do not move him or try to wake him. He will wake up when he’s ready, but if he does, come find us, alright?” He asked, the group nodding. He smiled and opened the door, letting the group into the dim room.

The three shuffled in, with the doctor closing the door behind them, leaving the four alone.

Aaron grabbed his stomach, his nausea returning when he saw his young friend. Gabriel was unconscious in the hospital bed, paler than normal. He looked weaker. He had a few wires hooked up to the monitors, and he had an I.V bag wire attached to his arm.

Nonetheless…he looked better than before. He didn’t look to be in pain. He was going to be alright.

Scarecrow stared a moment at his friend. He had seen Gabriel hurt before. He’d seen him sick. But he’s never seen him this injured. Scarecrow hated it. He couldn’t stand it.

His mind a mess of guilt and sorrow, he quietly made his way to a chair by the wall, the man hiding his face in his hands. He just couldn’t stand to see his friend like that.

Aaron sighed and grabbed a chair himself, though he pulled it up beside Gabriel, his eyes locked on his sleeping friend’s face. He knew he would be fine, but…Aaron still wanted to keep an eye on things. He just wished he could have done more. Gabriel had been so afraid. This was going to scar him in more ways than one. Aaron’s heart broke at the thought.

Enty just stood in the same place by the door, his mind a mess. He felt like ten different people were talking to him at once. He didn’t know what to feel or how to feel it. He was happy Gabriel would be ok, but he was afraid something could still go wrong. There were also constant jagged pangs of guilt nailing into his heart every time he looked at his friend.

That should have been him. He knew Aaron didn’t want him to think it, but it was true. That bullet was meant for him. _He_ was the freak. The abomination. _Not_ Gabriel…

“You’re not doing anyone any good by standing there hating yourself…” Aaron said, his eyes not leaving Gabriel. Enty looked at him, more tears sliding down his face.

“I just…I want to tell him I’m sorry…”

“And you will be able to, though I guarantee he’ll tell you the same thing I did.” Aaron said, looking up. “This was not your fault.”

“I…I know…”

“Come on, go sit down. It’s late. You need to sleep, Enty. Scarecrow already is…” He said, nodding his head sideways towards the man sleeping in the corner, albeit restlessly. Enty reluctantly nodded and went to sit by Scarecrow, leaning his head against his shoulder

Aaron let out a tired sigh. Not for himself, but for the others. He was used to staying up late. He preferred it. And he was going to wait up as long as he could. He would be here by his friend’s side until he was recovered. Aaron wouldn’t accept anything less.

~

_“…ar us?...reil…er…ost…ake…”_

Voices kept swimming in and out of his mind. Gabriel felt like he was underwater, everything sounding muffled and distorted. He couldn’t feel anything as light began seeping into his vision. He was tired, though. He didn’t want to wake up. He felt something hold his arm. Was he with someone? Who was here? He tried to listen, but the voices all mixed, incomprehensible. He knew he had to wake up to find out.

He tried to focus on a voice, on a touch. The light was getting brighter and the voices becoming clearer. Eventually the light was too much, and he felt the need to cover his eyes. He couldn’t feel his arm enough to lift it.

_“..iel? …ar me?”_

He could hear the voices clearer now. He tried to focus. He tried…

“ _Oh, lord, he’s waking up I think…”_

Blinding light flooded his vision. He squinted again, trying to block it out. He felt groggy. He couldn’t move. He tried to sit up but felt something hold him down.

“No, you idiot, oh my lord…”

That was Aaron…when did Aaron get here? Where was here…

He opened his eyes and tried to focus. He saw a blurry Aaron before him. He was smiling. He was crying.

“Aaron…? Wha…” Gabriel said in a whisper, trying again to lean up. His throat was dry. He felt something pinch his side.

“Will you cut that out?” Aaron said, pushing him back. “You literally were shot and the first thing you want to do is get up. Unbelievable.” Aaron said. Gabriel could hear a laugh in his voice. Shot? Oh yeah...the alley.

“W-wait, is Enty ok?” Gabriel said in a course voice, panic shooting through his heart. What had happened to his friend? Aaron laughed again.

“Gabriel, my lord, you were the one hurt and yet…” He laughed more. “...look over there.” He said, nodding behind him.

Gabriel adjusted his vision and saw a blurry Scarecrow in a chair in the corner, passed out asleep against the wall, and Enty curled up in his chair, clinging to Scarecrow’s arm, asleep as well. Gabriel smiled.

“Gabriel, just…oh, _Gabriel_ …” Aaron muttered through tears, his hand going back to Gabriel’s arm. Gabriel couldn’t move it anyway. He…couldn’t move anything. He couldn’t feel anything. He felt tired.

“I…I am…alright?” He muttered, using all his strength to speak. His vision was still blurry, his thoughts groggy.

“Yeah…yeah, you’re alright, Gabe…” Aaron said, a warm smile on his face. “You scared the hell out of us, but…you’re alright…”

“I…I didn’t mean…to…” Gabriel whispered, a smile forming on his face. He was alive. he could still feel a tightness in his side, and vague traces of pain. But he was alive.

“Just…Jesus, Gabe, be more careful in the future?” Aaron asked, wiping his eyes. He kept his other hand on Gabriel’s, holding it tight. Aaron was happy his friend was acting normal. He was going to be ok. “Enty hasn’t stopped crying since…” He muttered, eying the sleeping Enty, tears still staining his face.

“Ah…” Gabriel said with a light laugh, though he stopped immediately when the pain in his side got worse. He took in a sharp breath, flinching as he squeezed his eyes shut, letting the pain fade. Aaron looked at him in worry, sadness in his eyes.

“You’ll be taking it easy for a while, you know…” He said, holding Gabriel’s hand tighter. “None of that subway preaching you like to do, for a bit…”

Gabriel nodded with a smile.

“Yes, you…you are right…” He said, leaning his head back against the pillow. He still felt tired. Everything felt heavy. His attention was grabbed by a loud gasp from behind Aaron. The duo turned and saw Enty there, sitting up straight with wide eyes.

“GABRIEL!!!” He screamed, running over. Scarecrow jolted awake and let out a fearful scream, the man stumbling out of his chair and falling face-first to the floor. Aaron reached over and grabbed the backof Enty’s jacket, holding the excited man back.

“Enty, easy! He can’t roughhouse…” Aaron muttered, recalling all the doctor’s orders. Gabriel still was in weak shape.

“Gabriel, I’m so sorry, it was my fault, I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, Gabriel, I’m-”

“E-Enty, it’s ok…it’s ok…nothing was your fault…” Gabriel said, a smile on his face as he tried to reassure his friend. “I’m just glad you’re alright…”

“B-but I…but I…you…” Enty muttered, tears streaming from his eyes.

“Enty…it’s alright…” Gabriel repeated, his eyes reassuring as he gave Enty a warm smile. Enty smiled back and nodded, his heart calming as he stepped back to wipe his eyes. Scarecrow then walked forward, looking down.

“Glad you, uh…aren’t…dead…” He muttered. Gabriel smiled again. Scarecrow had been crying. Gabriel could always tell.

“You gonna…say that every time something happens?” Gabriel said with a sly smile.

“Maybe…” Scarecrow grumbled, holding his arms against himself. He wanted to cry. He wanted to tell Gabriel he cared about him. But he just…he couldn’t bring himself to do it yet.

Gabriel laughed again, though he regretted it once the pain in his side returned. He flinched again, with Scarecrow turning away, cursing to himself. He hated seeing Gabriel in pain.

“I think it’s a bit too soon to be getting this excited…” Aaron said, eying the others. “We should probably get a doctor to make sure everything is alright…” He said gently, pushing his chair back as he stood, though his hand was still in Gabriel’s.

“R-right, I’m still…tired, I think…” Gabriel muttered, and Aaron could see his eyes begin to flicker closed.

“You rest, Gabe. We’re right here by your side, ok?” He said, earning a nod from Gabriel, his eyes closing as he turned his head away, falling asleep once more.

Aaron smiled and pulled his hand back, walking towards the door. He looked back and saw Enty quickly take Aaron’s place in his chair beside Gabriel, the flaming man taking Gabriel’s hand in his own as Enty leaned his head against the bed, closing his own eyes. Scarecrow stayed by the bed, though he leaned against the wall, his arms crossed as he closed his eyes, seemingly asleep on his feet.

Aaron smiled and shook his head. These lunatics were going to be the death of him yet, though…they were all worth it. And he would always be there to look after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Gabriel ;-;


	9. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "ghost". Aaron's unwanted visitor returns, and he isn't going away easy this time.

**Prmpt 9: Panic**

_Featuring: Avantasia protags_

Aaron sat at his desk, head resting on his arms. He stared ahead at the metal lantern sitting before him, flame extinguished and cold. It was the middle of the night once more and a gentle snow was falling outside the window. Aaron sighed. He couldn’t keep these late nights of fear up, he just couldn’t. The others were beginning to get suspicious of his constant exhaustion. Ever since the spirits that once haunted him returned, he was on edge, jumping at every bump in the night.

The guises didn’t used to scare him, at least, not as much as they did now. In his world, they haunted him, followed him, and when he crossed into the spirit world for the cultists, he was able to communicate with them. But they never attacked him, especially like the one a few nights ago had. When he entered this world, all his supernatural visions ceased. He thought he was free of them. But then one showed up and it wanted him for something. But what…

Had he unfinished business with these specters? Or did they follow him out of spite? Maybe they knew of his ability to see them, and they wanted him for something regarding that. Or maybe they were simply curious. He couldn’t say. Whatever the cause be, the one from before was not one he wished to encounter again. When it grabbed him, it didn’t feel like it was simply holding on to his physical person, no, it felt like it was holding on to his very soul, the cold touch of the phantom cutting right through his skin to the spirit below. An unpleasant feeling to say the least, and he wished to never experience it again.

Aaron thought of his odd ability. He pondered every day if he should tell the others. Would they think less of him? Would they fear him and what he could see? He couldn’t say. He just knew he couldn’t lose their respect. He was the unofficial leader of the group, and he wanted to hold on to that. And of the ability, what caused him to see these phantoms in the first place? Was it fate? Was he involved in some mental epiphany he wasn’t aware of? Was it genetics, or something deeper? Again, he couldn’t say. His life had always been full of mysteries that he had accepted he was never going to understand.

He sighed once more and leaned back. It was late, but he still felt fear gripping tightly around his heart. He was too anxious to sleep. He stood up and pushed his chair back. Maybe reading a book would ease his nerves. He turned around to face his bookshelf and froze. His shadow was now flickering wildly on the wall behind him from a light that was not there before.

He slowly turned around and felt his blood run cold when he saw the lantern was now lit and flaring brightly. As his heart rate beginning to quicken, he rapidly turned and looked around his room for any signs of anything out of place. He saw nothing but his shadow on the wall. He turned back and picked up the lantern. He had to put out the flame.

As he picked it up, however, he swore he could feel the temperature in the room drop around him. He swung around and came face to face with the ghost from before, its ghastly face illuminated by the lanterns flame. Fear quickly stabbing his heart like a dagger, the lantern fell from his hands and landed with a metallic crash on the floor. Before he could even let out a cry, he felt the spirit grab his wrist once more, this time much tighter.

The piercing cold cut through his skin like thousands of needles at once, the icy pain spreading down his arm and towards his chest. He let out a scream that was either from fear, agony, or both. The spirit pulled on his arm, though like before, it felt like it was pulling on his very soul, trying to rip it from his body. Aaron tried to pull back, but the spirit was unmoving and his grip relentless. He felt another scream escape him as the spirit pulled him again, the cold overtaking his body, drowning him in the icy pain.

~

Scarecrow shot up in his bed, a loud metallic crash pulling him from his sleep. He blinked drearily and looked around. Whatever it was wasn’t from his room. He shrugged and was about to return to his sleep when a muffled scream echoed into his room from down the hall.

 _‘Damn it…’_ he thought to himself, throwing the blanket off. Enty was probably having another night terror, thus waking up the entire house _again._ Usually when this happened, Scarecrow would open his door and find Aaron consoling the terrified man, with Gabriel looking on with sympathy from his doorway. That’s why Scarecrow was confused when he looked out and saw Enty peeking out from his own room, confusion on his face as well.

“Wait, if it wasn’t you…” Scarecrow started but faded off as Gabriel opened his own door and looked out, rubbing his eyes.

“What’s all the commotion then _this_ time?” he said tiredly. The trio heard another terrified scream and looked at each other, realizing who among them was missing. The three ran towards Aaron’s door, Scarecrow reaching it first as he was closest. He opened it, not bothering to knock, and ran in.

He scanned the room and quickly spotted Aaron against his desk, screaming like mad, eyes squeezed tightly shut and his right hand flailing out in front of him, swiping at something the others couldn’t see. Scarecrow ran forward, not sure what was happening. Enty hung back, his nerves beginning to take hold as tears formed in his eyes. Gabriel ran for the light switch, but when he flipped it it did nothing. He joined Scarecrow by Aaron; the man illuminated by an old lit lantern on the floor.

“Aaron! Hey! What’s wrong?!” Scarecrow yelled over the screaming, but Aaron gave no indication he even knew they were there. Scarecrow reached forward to grab the man’s shaking shoulder but reeled back at the touch. “The fuck…” he said, eyeing his hand.

“What?” Gabriel said, urgency in his voice.

“He’s bloody freezing…” Scarecrow said, reaching out to confirm. He placed his hand on Aaron’s arm once more and pulled it back, the cold biting his own hand as he touched the scientist. The cold even cut through the man’s clothes. The trio was snapped out of their conversation as Aaron let out an anguished cry and fell forward on his knees, still swinging his hand out in front of him, swiping madly.

“Aaron, _please,_ what’s wrong?!” Gabriel yelled, kneeling beside him. Aaron didn’t acknowledge, he just kept grasping at something above his other wrist, trying to hit something away. He was gasping for breath between the screams. Gabriel could see tears in the man’s eyes.

“The hell is wrong with him?!” Scarecrow yelled, kneeling as well, panic gripping his heart. Could this have something to do with his weird behavior a few nights ago? He never did explain what he was doing outside…

Gabriel tried to reach for Aaron to calm him, but the man’s hand hit him hard, knocking him back.

“S-stop! Stop it!” Aaron yelled between panicked breaths. He let out another cry and gripped his head with one hand, his other still held out in front of him, unmoving.

“What? What did I do?!” Gabriel yelled, fear causing his voice to waver. Scarecrow kept his eyes locked on Aaron.

“Aaron, you need to tell us what’s wrong!” Scarecrow yelled, grabbing the man’s shoulder despite his flailing.

 _“H-Help!”_ the scientist yelled, his voice becoming course. Tears were falling freely from his eyes now as he gripped his head.

“It’s like he’s in pain, but from what?” Gabriel yelled, eying the man up and down. He didn’t look injured…

Enty hadn’t moved from his spot, not sure what to do or how to help. He had never seen Aaron this upset before and it terrified him. He just watched in agonizing fear as Scarecrow and Gabriel tried to calm the screaming man. He pulled his hand up to his face to wipe his tears away and paused. His tears stopped as he put his hand back up to his right eye. For a moment as he did so, he could have sworn he saw something odd in front of them…

He then fully covered his right eye with his hand, leaving his vison completely to his shadowy side. He felt a new type of fear begin to stab its way into his heart.

“Uhhh, guys…” he said, taking a shaky step back, eye still covered.

“What?” the other two said in unison, looking at their friend behind them.

“Th…there’s something in front of him…” he said fearfully, pointing to the open spot in front of Aaron, who was still screaming. Gabriel and Scarecrow looked to the spot but saw nothing.

“The hell you mean there’s something there?” Scarecrow said, waving his hand through the spot and feeling nothing.

Enty took in a deep breath and walked forward towards the faint vision before him. His mind was yelling at him to run, but if something was hurting Aaron…

He reached out his left hand, which was covered by his black flames, and touched the space before him. As he did so, a shrill cry echoed from the room that belonged to none of them. Scarecrow looked at the spot and saw where Enty’s hand was there was also a silvery vapor that he swore also looked somewhat like a hand.

“Enty…do that up here…” Scarecrow said, motioning higher. If this _thing_ was person-shaped, his face should be about right...

Enty waved his flames in the spot he was directed, and for a moment, a horrifying looking ghastly face appeared, its expression that of anger. Gabriel let out a scream along with the ghost and backed away quickly, tripping and falling in the process. He scurried out of the room. Enty hopped back at the ghost’s gaze.

“Scarecrow…” Enty said, unsurely.

“Enty, swipe around this whole area!” he yelled back. Enty, despite his fear, did as he was told and waved his flames around the area. A full figure of the screaming ghost appeared in the flames standing before them, and Scarecrow and Enty could see it holding on to Aaron’s wrist.

“What the _fuck!”_ Scarecrow yelled, standing up. The nearly transparent ghost stared at him, its screaming stopped. Aaron’s did not. Scarecrow swung a fist at the ghost’s face, but his hand went right through it and the ghost was unfazed. Enty looked down at where the ghost was holding Aaron’s wrist.

“S-Scarecrow!” Enty yelled, panic in his voice.

“What? Can’t you see I’m trying to fight a ghost?” Scarecrow yelled back as he swung again, but to no avail. He did no damage.

“L-Look!” Enty said, pointing to Aaron’s arm. The duo looked and saw the ghost’s grip was unchanged, but it now hovered a bit above Aaron’s actual arm and instead, was holding on to what appeared to be a ghostly version of it, separated from his body. “He’s trying to take him!” Enty cried in terror, his hands going up to his head and gripping his hair.

“Not on my damn watch!” Scarecrow yelled. He recalled the ghost’s reaction to Enty’s fire. “So, you don’t like _fire,_ huh?” he said, backing away. “That’s all I needed to know…” he said as he ran out of the room.

“Scarecrow, don’t leave me!” Enty cried after him, but not a moment later, Scarecrow was back with a long can in one hand and a lighter in the other. Gabriel hopped back into the room right after him. He held a cross in one hand and an old book in the other.

“I’m gonna banish the demon!” he yelled running forward past Scarecrow.

“Gabriel, that book’s gonna do fuck all!” he yelled, positioning himself in front of the spirit. Gabriel ignored him and began flipping through the old pages. Scarecrow rolled his eyes and held the can up, the lighter positioned in front of it.

“Scarecrow, you can’t kill a ghost!” Enty yelled, catching on to what Scarecrow had planned.

“Maybe not, but I can piss it off!”

“Maybe we _don’t_ want to piss off the ghost that’s trying to take our friend’s soul?” Gabriel yelled as he looked up, rapidly flipping through the book.

“Well, he pissed me off! He asked for it!” Scarecrow said, stepping towards the ghost. “There’s only _one_ depressing bastard in this house who’s allowed to drain my friend’s souls, and it’s _me_ , yah dead-eyed Casper wannabe!” he yelled. And with that, he lit the lighter and pressed down on the hairspray can, sending a wave of fire towards the spirit, lighting the room up in the process.

Gabriel backed away, shielding the book from the flames. He heard Scarecrow laughing maniacally as he continually pressed the button, the fire never ceasing. They could hear the ghost’s screams once more. Gabriel took this as his cue.

He found the page he was looking for and began reading some old Latin text, holding his cross out in front of him. With one last word, he threw his cross at the spot where the ghost was. Scarecrow released the button and the room fell to darkness once more, all screaming stopped.

They all stared ahead, and Enty quickly ran forward, waving his fire around, but no spirit appeared. The trio looked to Aaron, who was leaning against the desk on the floor, clutching his chest, and obviously struggling to breathe. Scarecrow kneeled next to him.

“Aaron?! Aron can you hear me?” he yelled, gripping the man’s still frigid shoulder. Aaron just stared ahead blindly with wide eyes, shaking in place, tears still falling. “Aaron you need to calm down, you’re safe! He’s gone!” Scarecrow continued yelling. “Enty, turn the light on!”

Enty nodded and turned on the small old-fashioned lamp on the desk behind them, the room lighting up dimly. Scarecrow got a better look at the terrified man before them. He was pale as the snow outside and shaking like a leaf in the wind. Scarecrow looked down at the man’s wrist where the ghost was holding him. Aaron was holding it out and resting it on his leg, and Scarecrow could see red marks on it, which to him, resembled frostbite. Aaron’s breathing was slowing, but he still stared blankly ahead, and he was still crying.

“Aaron, you’re ok, please…” Gabriel said, kneeling next to him once more. Scarecrow looked behind him and reached up to grab a blanket off the bed. Gabriel helped him drape it over the shivering man. Enty approached and sat on the floor in front of him with the others. He saw the lantern there, the fire extinguished. He picked it up and examined it, the metal handle clinking the side as he did so. Aaron’s eyes immediately focused on the lantern at the noise and he turned away, letting out a whimper.

“No more…please…” he said quietly, hiding his face.

“Enty, get rid of it!” Gabriel ushered. Enty, panicking and feeling bad, quickly stood up and opened the window, throwing the lantern outside. Scarecrow and Gabriel flinched when the loud metallic sound hit the driveway. “I meant take it out of the _room…_ ”

“Oh…”

The three looked back to Aaron who was still turned away.

“Aaron, the ghost is gone, the lantern is gone, and we’re here! It’s going to be ok!” Gabriel said calmly, resting his hand on Aarons knee. Aaron turned back around, facing the others, his eyes focusing on them for the first time.

“G-guys…?” he said, voice still rough from the screaming.

“We’re here, you idiot.” Scarecrow said, edging closer to the man. “Are you alright?” Scarecrow didn’t know what the hell just happened, but it was obviously not fun for Aaron.

Aaron looked at Scarecrow then looked down, seemingly lost in thought as he analyzed what just happened.

“I…ah…cold…” he muttered as he looked down, still shaking.

“Gabriel, don’t we have a heater in the basement?” Scarecrow asked, his eyes not leaving Aaron. Gabriel pondered a moment and nodded, making a beeline out the door. Scarecrow eyed Aaron as he gently pulled his arm out from under the blanket and examined his wrist. He touched it gently but hissed in pain as he did so.

“I’ll get the medicine kit!” Enty said excitedly, running out of the room. Scarecrow and Aaron sat in silence for a minute, with Scarecrow listening to Aaron’s breathing return to normal, though he was still shivering slightly.

“Aaron, what was that?” he said calmly as to not upset the man.

“I…don’t know…” Aaron replied, not looking up. “They…I thought they went away…”

“Who?”

“The…spirits...or ghosts…I could see…” Aaron said, meeting Scarecrow’s gaze. “I’ve always been able to…see things…but they’ve never done…this…before…” he finished, eying his wrist. He could still feel the spirits grip on him, pulling his soul from his body. What would have happened if the others hadn’t intervened?

“How come you never told us this?” Scarecrow said quietly. He could see things. He always has. Why would Aaron hide it if he could?

“…thought you would…think less of me…” he said quietly, leaning his head back. He felt exhausted.

“Aaron, we would never think less of you for something like that. We all have our demons, and…you’ve been helping me with mine, so I would have helped you with yours.” He said with a small smile. “And I will.”

“Heh…never thought…you’d smile…outside of…setting fires…” Aaron said, smiling weakly. He wanted to sleep.

“Yeahhh…” Scarecrow said, looking up at the scorch marks on the wall next to the window. He could fix that…

“I found the heater device thingy!” Gabriel said sliding into the room, holding the machine in his hands. Scarecrow stood up.

“Aaron let’s get you in bed, ok?” he said, reaching down for the man who just nodded tiredly. Gabriel helped Scarecrow get him up and into the bed where they put the blankets on him. Scarecrow set up the heater and got it running. Enty then entered the room, med kit in hand. He handed it to Gabriel who, surprisingly, had the most knowledge about the subject than the others, besides Aaron.

Gabriel worked on Aaron’s wrist while Enty went downstairs to pick up the broken lantern pieces and dispose of it properly. Scarecrow just stood in the doorway and watched. Aaron was totally out now, though he still shivered slightly under the blankets. How deep did that spirits grip go?

After a while, Gabriel finished and backed up, putting the med kit back together. Scarecrow and Gabriel backed out of the room, turning off the light in the process. Aaron deserved some good rest after tonight. They knew he hadn’t been sleeping lately. He doesn’t hide it well.

Scarecrow then sent Enty and Gabriel to their own rooms. They were all tired. Once everyone’s doors were shut, Scarecrow walked down the dark stairs. He hated being leader. He joked all the time that he would be a better one than Aaron, but he knew that would just end badly. Aaron genuinely cared for all of them. Scarecrow didn’t know what they’d do without him, though he’d probably never admit it. He walked into the cold garage and flicked on the light. He saw the garbage bag with the lantern pieces in it sitting on the trash can. He walked over and opened the bag pulling out the main piece of lantern.

The wick was extinguished and cold, as if it hadn’t been lit in years. Scarecrow didn’t understand Aaron’s past, but he knew it wasn’t easy. Or at least, he knew that now. So, Aaron could see ghosts…oh he was going to ask him about that later for sure, once the man was rested enough. What else has he seen? What else wasn’t he telling them? Scarecrow threw the lantern back into the bag.

He didn’t care what the ghost wanted or why. He just knew if it showed its face again, he would make it regret ever phasing into their existence. He’s fought worse. Scarecrow then shut the light off and walked back inside and up the stairs. He leaned into Aaron’s room once more and saw the man asleep, no longer shivering. He backed out and went to his own room.

He hopped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. This place was a mess. A disaster. The four of them couldn’t have a normal day if they tried. They weren’t normal in any sense of the word. But that was ok because they had each other. They looked out for each other, even if they fought constantly. They were a family, and nothing was going to change that. Not anything living or dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcannon: The ghosts Aaron sees can be revealed by Enty's flames if the ghost comes into contact with it because heckin Ghost in the Moonlight I don't know I needed plot things. Also this ghost don't like fire don't ask why I don't know either.


	10. Threats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarecrow and Gabriel cause a bit of a public commotion, and Aaron watches on the TV.

**Prompt 10: Threats**

_Featuring: Avantasia protags_

Scarecrow shuffled his way down the busy downtown sidewalk. He and Gabriel had gone out together for the day to go shopping, while Aaron and Enty stayed home. Scarecrow had gotten distracted by a record store and went inside, unknowingly separating him and Gabriel. He knew the man didn’t like being alone in different places, as he just didn’t understand anything, so Scarecrow kicked himself internally for being careless. If he lost Gabriel in the city Aaron would kill him for sure.

He slid between various crowds of people, all of them enjoying the nice autumn’s day. He cursed Gabriel for not carrying a cell phone. How the hell was he going to find his roommate in this chaos? He was about to turn around and search elsewhere when he heard some yelling down the road a way. Curious, he walked over and saw a decently large crowd of people, all chanting “Fight! Fight! Fight!” repeatedly. Scarecrow smiled. He was always down to enjoy a brawl…

He began sliding his way through the crowd, determined to get to the center. He found himself stuck between a tight group of people and he still couldn’t see the center, so he nudged a man next to him who met his gaze.

“Ey, what’s the deal here?” Scarecrow said, pointing to the center of the large crowd. The man was laughing.

“This young monk-looking dude just challenged one of those angry street preachers!” he said with a giddy smile. Scarecrow just stared at him, the sounds of the crowd fading out of his mind.

 _‘Oh, no…’_ he thought, eyes widening. He quickly turned and pushed his way forcibly to the center. He felt a jolt of fear shake him as he took in the scene before him.

There was Gabriel, standing in an awkward fighting position, right across from one of those street preachers with the hurtful signs and messages. Both were angry, and both were yelling at each other.

 _‘Shit, shit, shit…’_ he thought. Aaron would kill him if he let something happen to Gabriel. But…

He looked on and saw it becoming more and more apparent Gabriel was determined to not back down. Maybe a little street roughhousing would be good for the lad.

Scarecrow smiled evilly. Maybe just a few swings…

“You ‘re going to hell, you know that?!” the preacher yelled at Gabriel, who didn’t waver.

“You don’t know a damn thing about what you’re talking about!” Gabriel replied, his voice just as loud.

“If you don’t back off right now, I’m going to send you to hell MYSELF!” The preacher screamed, edging towards Gabriel who did not budge.

“Just try it, you faker!”

Scarecrow stood back a bit, a twisted smile on his face. This could be fun…

He watched as the preacher stepped forward, taking a swing towards Gabriel, who managed to dodge. Scarecrow let out a cheer with the rest of the crowd. Gabriel steadied himself, dodging another hit, then quickly landed one on the preacher’s jaw, causing him to stumble back.

“That’s my boy! HAHA!!!” Scarecrow yelled; fist raised. The crowd was going nuts. He didn’t know how this happened, but he was loving it. The two men went back and forth for a bit, only landing smaller hits on the other. For a moment, Scarecrow had the thought this could be a staged thing set up by the preacher, a simple attention-grabbing stunt. Those thoughts flew out the window as he watched the preacher reach back for one of his smaller signs, made completely out of solid wood.

Scarecrow felt all his enjoyment of the situation drop dead as the man swung the sign full force at a distracted Gabriel’s head, sending the younger man flying backwards, landing on the ground hard. The crowd went nuts. Scarecrow felt fear strangle his heart as he saw Gabriel lay on the ground, hands covering his face. Was that blood he saw? The preacher was marching towards him, sign in hand, ready to hit him again.

 _‘That’s it.’_ Scarecrow thought, anger filling him and fire burning in his eyes. _‘My time to shine…’_

Scarecrow pushed himself forward into the makeshift ring and the crowd went nuts again as he marched himself towards the man. The other guy was big. Much bigger than Scarecrow was, and he seemed to be taller by at least a foot. That never stopped Scarecrow before.

He reached the man right as he was about to swing the sign down onto Gabriel and Scarecrow tapped his shoulder. The man looked down at Scarecrow, confused for only a second before Scarecrow punched with all his might at the man, sending him flying backwards, the sign falling from his hands. The man staggered back to his feet and faced Scarecrow, who took off his hat and threw it onto the ground by Gabriel.

Oh, it was on…

~

Aaron was in the kitchen working on dinner. It was his turn to cook, and he knew Scarecrow and Gabriel would be home in a few hours, so he may as well get started. He was in the middle of cutting some vegetables when he heard Enty yell from the other room.

“Hey! Aaron! Come here! Gabriel’s on TV!” he yelled, excitedly. Aaron rolled his eyes and set the knife down. Enty probably just saw some preacher guy who _looked_ like Gabriel and got confused. He walked into the room and saw Enty on the couch, leaning forward with anticipation. Aaron stood behind the couch and looked at the TV, expecting to see some random church guy.

He could not have predicted what he actually saw.

He felt his eyes widen as he stared at the TV, dumfounded. The local news was on and there on the screen was live feed footage of some crowded street with a fight going on in the middle.

A fight between Gabriel and some random street preacher. Aaron felt his blood run cold as he ran around the couch and turned the volume up, not believing what he was seeing. Gabriel was there, throwing punches at the preacher who was fighting back, though it seemed like neither was doing much damage. At least not yet.

“You didn’t tell me Gabriel was an actor!” Enty said brightly. Aaron felt the remote fall from his hands and crash to the floor.

“He…he’s not…he’s horrible at it…” he said, quietly. Enty just shrugged and kept watching gleefully. Aaron was about to ask him why he thought this was entertaining when he realized they had told Enty that TV was all fake. He thought this was a show.

“I think he’s winning!” Enty said. Arron looked on in horror. It seemed like a tie to him… And where the hell was Scarecrow? They were supposed to have stuck together! Aaron reached up and pulled his hair, his anxiety clawing at his chest. Oh, lord, what if Gabriel got hurt…

Feeling helpless, he watched the TV with Enty. It did seem like Gabriel was handling things until Aaron saw him get distracted by something in the crowd. Aaron saw the street preacher reach for his sign and his heart dropped.

“GABRIEL NO!” He yelled at the screen, standing up, fear clawing away at his chest as he knew the novice couldn’t hear him. He watched on in terror as he saw the preacher swing the wooden sign right at Gabriel’s head, sending him to the ground. He heard Enty let out a fearful gasp. “Shit! Shit!” Aaron yelled, turning around. He had to get there! Where was his keys…

“Yes! Get him Crow!” he heard Enty yell. He spun around and ran back to the couch and felt a wave of relief wash over him as he saw Scarecrow march on screen and deck the man before he could hit Gabriel again.

“SHIT YES!” Aaron felt himself yell unwillingly as he put his hands to his head in relief.

“I hope Crow wins this time! It’s fake, so he has to win.” Enty cheered. Aaron was smiling but stopped and turned to Enty.

“This time? What?” he said, but Enty gave no response as he was glued to the TV. Has this happened before? Aaron turned back around and watched with him, hoping the duo knew what they were doing. Maybe Scarecrow had this under control…

He knew he had spoken too soon as he saw Scarecrow begin beating up the guy at full force, not backing down.

Oh no…

He stared in disbelief as a title description slid across the bottom of the screen that read “Unlikely alliance - Monk and goth team up to take on street preacher” underneath the fight.

What the hell was happening…

~

Scarecrow was having the time of his life. He was taking this guy no issue. He had taken a few hits and got a bloody nose out of it, but he was doing way more damage to the other guy. He stood back as the guy staggered to his feet, facing Scarecrow.

“You had enough yet, yah cocky bastard?” Scarecrow said, wiping the blood away from under his nose. The guy began shuffling around him, circling the area.

“This wasn’t your fight, you interloper…” the man growled. He stood in front of his podium where his signs lay. He eyed Gabriel who was hanging to the side, head in his hands. Someone had given him a rag to soak up the blood that dripped form the gash on his forehead from the hit.

“Actually, it became my fight when you hurt my friend, you moron.” Scarecrow said, his rage rising as he too eyed Gabriel.

“The idiot had it coming! And you’re gonna burn in hell just like him!” the preacher yelled, reaching for his sign that was hidden behind him. Scarecrow didn’t see the motion, as he had his gaze locked on the man’s eyes. Gabriel, however, did notice. Scarecrow took a step forward.

“Hey, only I get to call him an idiot, you fuc-”

The man ran forward and swung the now broken sign at Scarecrow, who couldn’t react in time to dodge. He pulled his arms up in defense, but no hit came. He opened his eyes just in time to see Gabriel rush forward and punch the man, causing him to stumble back, out cold. Scarecrow let out a hearty laugh.

“HAHAA! YOU FUCKING DECKED HIM OUT COLD!” Scarecrow yelled, grabbing Gabriel’s arm, and shaking him. Gabriel just shook his fist, which now hurt quite badly.

“Geez, what a mess…” he muttered. He held his rag up to his head which was still bleeding quite profusely. Scarecrow noticed and looked around.

“Ok, fun’s over, let’s get you to a doctor or something…” he said, looking for an exit to the crowd. Before they could move, a loud buzzing sound began to arise. Gabriel looked around in fear.

“Scarecrow…what is that…?” he said fearfully, the noise becoming much louder.

Scarecrow looked up and saw a news helicopter appear above them, hovering low. He was about to respond to Gabriel, but the man cut him off.

“FLYING DEMON!” Gabriel shrieked, pointing up. Scarecrow couldn’t help but smile. “What does it want?!” he said backing away. “We need to run!” he yelled and turned away.

“Right behind yah, bud!” Scarecrow laughed. They ran as fast as they could down the street.

~

Enty was cheering like crazy as they watched the duo escape. Aaron just stared at the screen with his jaw to the floor. The news helicopter was following them, and he could see the duo running like mad down the street. Eventually they vanished in a side street and the feed cut away.

“They won! I knew there would be a happy ending!” Enty cheered, smiling brightly. “Aaron, can we get that movie on DVD?” he said. Aaron just stared at the TV. “Please?” Aaron didn’t move. “Please?” Aaron stood up from the couch. “Pleeease?” Enty’s eyes followed him as he walked over to the wall. “Please, Aaron?” Aaron began hitting his head gently against the wall repeatedly.

~

Scarecrow and Gabriel slid into an alley, both breathing heavy.

“That…was…awesome!” Scarecrow yelled. “I can’t believe _you_ started that fight!”

“I didn’t start anything!” Gabriel said, leaning against the wall for support. He was a tad dizzy either from the fight, his cut, the running, or all the above. “He started it! He was being a jerk to everyone, so I called him out!” Scarecrow started laughing. “Shut up! He threw the first punch and the crowd circled and I just couldn’t back away!”

“So, you were pissed off?” Scarecrow said slyly.

“…Maybe?! I don’t know!” he said, throwing his hands to his side. “I just got caught up in the moment, is all…agh, what have I done…” he said, looking down. That wasn’t very holy of him…

“Something damn amazing, is what.” Scarecrow said, hitting him lightly on the shoulder. Gabriel looked at him and saw a genuine smile on Scarecrow’s face. He couldn’t help but smile back.

“You…you think so?” he said quietly.

“I know so, you holy lunatic.” Scarecrow laughed. The two rested a moment before Gabriel put his hand back to his head and let out a groan. It still hadn’t fully stopped bleeding… Scarecrow noticed and, not wanting there to be any long-lasting damage, edged closer to Gabriel.

“Come on, let’s get you to the hospital for some stitches or something.” He said. Gabriel nodded and the duo walked out, with Gabriel leaning on Scarecrow’s arm for support.

“Sorry I didn’t intervene sooner…” Scarecrow added, guilt creeping into his heart. He could have prevented this.

“It’s fine…” Gabriel muttered as they walked. “I shouldn’t have messed with the guy…”

“It was legendary though!” Scarecrow said with a laugh. Gabriel smiled as they walked on.

~

Gabriel and Scarecrow entered the front door of their house. It was dark by now, as they had been at the hospital, with the doctor bandaging Gabriel’s head properly. As they entered, Aaron marched forward towards them. Scarecrow greeted him first.

“Hi, Aar-OW!” He yelled as Aaron hit him hard on the shoulder. “The hell is-hey!” he yelled as Aaron pulled him into a hug. He released him only a second later.

“You two are damn idiots!” he yelled at the duo, who bowed their heads lower. “Like, what the hell is wrong with you? Starting fights in public like that? You could have gotten seriously hurt!” he said, pacing in front of them. He eyed Gabriel’s bandage. “But…” he paused in front of Scarecrow. “I must say…it is good to know you have each other’s backs in times like that.” He finished. The duo looked up. “Also, no more outings of just you two for a month. I swear, I’m never going to hear the end of this from Enty…” he said, pinching the bridge of his nose as he turned away.

The duo followed him into the living room where Enty bounded forward and greeted them.

“That was amazing! We need to get the DVD!” Enty yelled. Scarecrow smiled evilly. He could arrange that…

~

_Three days later…_

Aaron walked down the stairs and into the living room and paused. Scarecrow and Enty were on the couch, popcorn in hand, and the news reel from a few days ago was playing on the TV. Gabriel hung back in the kitchen, half watching.

“Aaron! Look! Scarecrow bought the DVD!” Enty yelled, pointing to the TV. Aaron just starred daggers at Scarecrow who smiled slyly back. “Look, I even got his autograph!” Enty said, holding up the homemade DVD case, which had Scarecrow’s signature on the front. Aaron just sighed and walked away back up the stairs. He needed a drink. “This is my favorite movie! You guys beat the bad guy!” Enty cheered.

He smiled when he heard Gabriel snicker from the kitchen. Gabriel shook his head and was about to walk back up the stairs himself. He didn’t really want to think too much about the escapade. It wasn’t genuinely nice on his part, and he did feel awfully guilty…

“Hey Gabriel!” Enty yelled, running into the kitchen, stopping in front of Gabriel. “You didn’t sign it yet!” he said, holding the case out. Gabriel just eyed the man who was smiling so brightly in front of him. He sighed and smiled. Pleasing the Lord is one thing, but pleasing Enty? Well that just about makes everything worth it. He signed the case and walked into the living room and joined the other two on the couch. He had no idea how their adventure was now on the magic screen thing, but he didn’t care. Enty was happy, they were all ok, and that was all that mattered now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heckin Scarecrow can and would fight anyone or anything for his friends. Don't @ me, you know I'm right.


	11. Stab Wound + Bleeding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarecrow has a run-in with an old enemy. Things end badly.

**Prompt 11: Stab Wound + Bleeding Out**

_Featuring: Avantasia Protags_

**Trigger warning: Knives + blood**

It was just past sundown when Scarecrow was walking home down the quiet neighborhood street. He had been out at the bar for a few drinks and had decided it was time to call it a night. He was trying to cut back on the drinking. He reached his street and could see the house when he got an odd feeling. The feeling he was being followed.

He turned around and scanned the area. There wasn’t a soul around. Staying aware and reaching for his pocketknife, he slowly turned back around and carried on. He got only a few steps when he heard footsteps in the fallen leaves scattering the sidewalk. He quickly turned and came face to face with a tall man in dark clothes.

“Crow…” the man growled. Scarecrow scoffed.

“Evening, Roger. Lovely night isn’t it?”

“Don’t play dumb with me, Crow. You and I ain’t finished yet.” He said, taking a step towards Scarecrow who did not back away nor flinch.

“Rog, my buddy, let me remind you…” Scarecrow said calmly, stepping towards the man. He had his hand around his knife in his pocket. “…who kicked your sorry ass at the pub last week.” He stood about two feet away from the man. “It was me. And Rog, let me tell you, I could do it again.” He said with a smirk.

“That so?” Roger said. Before Scarecrow could reply, the man took a swing at Scarecrow, who ducked down just in time, though his hat was hit off.

“Oh, now that’s just rude!” Scarecrow said. He swung back with his free hand, getting a hit on the man’s face. “This is just sad…” he said as the man stumbled back. “Come on, man, give up. I’m not in the mood to lay you out tonight.” Scarecrow said, backing away, his one hand still on the hidden knife. Roger walked towards him.

“You talk a lotta game, Crow, but I see right through yah. You’re nothin’ but a demented…” the man switched into a run. “…twisted…” Scarecrow backed out of the way just in time but found himself stumbling on the curb. The man saw this and pulled his own dagger out while Scarecrow was distracted. Scarecrow caught his footing right as he felt a pressure on his shoulder when he turned. “…faker.” The man finished, stepping back.

Scarecrow was breathing heavy, now leaning back against an electrical box by the curb. He kept his eyes locked on the man now backing away with a maniacal smile on his face. He felt something tight in his shoulder. He didn’t dare look.

“I told you not to mess with me, Crow.” The man said, backing away down the street, still smiling. “I always come out on top. I warned you, but you didn’t listen…” he said, as he reached the corner. “Good riddance!” And with that, he vanished around the corner into the night.

Scarecrow turned his head back and looked down. There was a small pocket-knife now lodged in his shoulder with a good amount of blood escaping around the wound each time he breathed in. He could feel the adrenaline wearing off as the pain set in.

“Shit…” he muttered as his legs started to lose feeling. He looked to the right. He could see the house. He had to get there. He pushed himself away from the box and began stumbling down the sidewalk, using each mailbox he passed for support. He paused and let out a cough, immediately gasping in pain. With every breath he took, it hurt more and more to breathe. As he recovered from the cough, he tasted blood in his mouth. He had to hurry. Aaron could fix this.

Somehow, he reached the porch. He couldn’t feel his legs anymore, it was all just numb. He leaned against the doorframe and gripped the porch railing, which was the only thing keeping him from collapsing. With a shaky hand he reached for the keys in his pocket. He managed to grasp them, but as soon as he pulled them out, they fell from his hand to the ground. He couldn’t control his hand anymore. Cursing internally, he knocked on the door with as much strength as he could muster, though it wasn’t much. His vision was spinning. He felt relief run through him when he saw the door open.

“Scarecrow? What are you…” Gabriel said, opening the door wider, but the moment his eyes landed on his friend, his eyes widened in fear, and he threw his hands over his mouth, stifling a cry.

“H-hi, G-Gabriel…” Scarecrow said, a weak smile on his face. Gabriel stuttered for a moment before quickly reaching forward, pulling the man inside, supporting him as they walked.

“A-AARON!” Gabriel yelled as loud as he could as he reached the couch. Aaron was in the basement reading, but he heard Gabriel’s cry cut through the floor no issue. He slammed the book shut and ran up the stairs.

“Gabriel, what happ-oh, my _God!”_ he gasped in shock, seeing a very bloody Scarecrow leaning against Gabriel. “W-what did you _do?”_ he yelled, running over to help Gabriel get the man on the couch. They lowered their friend down, his head elevated on the armrest.

“…f-fight…” Scarecrow muttered, squeezing his eyes shut. It hurt to breathe. It really hurt to breathe.

“Well, yes, that’s…obvious!” Aaron yelled, hands on his head, voice shaking as he eyed the small knife sticking out of Scarecrow’s shoulder. “Gabriel, call an ambulance, _now!_ ” he yelled, running for the med kit. Gabriel nodded and ran to the landline.

Enty heard yelling downstairs. Was Scarecrow home? He must be. There was always yelling when he was home. Enty quickly opened his door and descended the stairs, excited to see his friend return. He reached the living room and saw Gabriel on the phone in the kitchen with Aaron out of sight. He finally saw Scarecrow laying on the couch.

“Scarecrow, hi! How are y-AHH!” He yelled in terror, spotting the high amount of blood covering the front of Scarecrow’s jacket. Scarecrow didn’t open his eyes, but he did let out a defeated sigh. He had hoped Enty wouldn’t come down. Enty’s shadows began flaring immediately and covering more of him as tears formed in his eyes, the panic setting in, his heart pounding.

Scarecrow tried to ignore him. He turned his gaze towards the knife in his chest. It hurt so bad. He reached for it and found he was able to wrap his fingers around it. He wanted it out. It wasn’t that deep. With his remaining strength, he pulled. He felt an involuntary scream escape him as he did so, the bloody knife falling from his hands to the floor with a clang. Aaron appeared from upstairs, med kit in hand. He ran past the crying Enty but paused when he saw a wide-eyed Scarecrow gasping in pain before him, clutching the couch with his knuckles white, and more blood than before covering his chest.

“Crow, you _idiot!_ Why did you _do that?!”_ he yelled, noticing the knife on the ground. He quickly threw the kit open, searching through it rapidly. “Enty, go grab me some towels!” he yelled. Enty didn’t move. “Now!!!” he yelled, looking towards the shaking man. Enty snapped back to reality and nodded, hurrying up the stairs.

Scarecrow was still gasping for breath, each intake hurting more than the last. He felt like the dagger never left, and with every breath he took in, it was pushing deeper and deeper towards his lungs. Its sharp blade piercing every part of him. He couldn’t breathe.

“Crow! Answer me! Why the hell did you take out the knife?!” Aaron yelled, pulling out as much gauze as he could from the box.

“…hurt…” Scarecrow wheezed; eyes now squeezed shut. He began to hear a ringing in his ears.

“Crow, that thing was keeping the excess blood in! It’s going to bleed way more now!” he yelled fearfully. He was right. The blood around the wound was not stopping its escape as it ran down Scarecrow’s jacket, some of it dripping onto the floor. “Damnit!” he screamed as he began wiping away what blood he could. The gauze he had was immediately drenched.

Enty entered right then, every towel he could find in his hands. Aaron took one and began cleaning around the wound. The paramedics were taking too long. He had to do something. Gabriel ran into the room, some bottles of water in his hand.

“Gabriel, help me get his jacket off!” Aaron yelled, repositioning himself. He had to get to the wound. Gabriel nodded and the two worked around the still gasping Scarecrow, finally sliding the jacket off. Enty’s eyes followed it as Aaron threw it to the side.

Aaron unbuttoned Scarecrow’s white button up shirt, or at least, it was once white. Dark red covered nearly the entire front. Flashbacks to the red staining Gabriel’s robe in the alley cut through his mind. He couldn’t go through this again…

He finally got to the wound and began drying it with the towels, with Gabriel running water over the excess blood to help clean it. Enty just stood back. It was happening again. One of his friends was dying again. He felt something sharp strangle his heart, threatening to pull it away. He couldn’t take this anymore. He couldn’t take it.

“Enty! Go to the front door and keep an eye out for the paramedics!” Aaron yelled. Enty was too unstable to help them here, and it was just making things worse having him lose it next to them. The man nodded reluctantly and shuffled towards the door, Scarecrow’s gasps for breath fading as he backed away.

Aaron and Gabriel managed to clean away the excess blood, leaving only the wound and whatever was still coming out of it. It wasn’t that big, but lord, it was still bleeding quite heavy. Aaron paused when he noticed Scarecrow had been awfully quiet the past few minutes.

“Crow? Crow you cannot fall asleep, ok?” he said, edging closer to the man’s head. Scarecrow just stared blankly ahead, his tired eyes searching for something far away. “Crow! Do not sleep!” Aaron yelled, jostling the man a bit. Scarecrow just let out a pained whimper, gasping more in the process, but his eyes flickered open and stayed that way. Aaron felt bad, but the man needed to stay awake.

Scarecrow was trying. He really was. He just didn’t know much longer he could stay aware. He had stopped hearing his friends voices a bit ago, with them being replaced by strange muffled echoes, and them saying words he could not decipher. He didn’t have their voices to focus on anymore, so he just stared ahead at the lit lamp across the room, the one thing he could still grasp on to. He only felt the pain in his chest, nothing else. Everywhere else just felt…gone. It was just sharp, jagged pain hitting his lungs with every breath he took. But soon that’s all he had. A darkness began to close around his vision. He begged it not to, he wanted to keep his eyes on the light. He tried to shake the darkness away, but it just kept creeping in, blocking everything else. The blurry visions of his friends by his side soon faded, and all he could see was a dim light in the distance.

Aaron was applying pressure to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding as much as he could. Gabriel was running back and forth, grabbing water, more towels, or anything else Aaron needed. Aaron looked down to Scarecrow and saw his eyes starting to flicker shut.

“Oh, no you don’t! You stay awake, Crow!” he yelled, jostling the man slightly. This time, however, he didn’t react. “Crow! I swear to God, do not fall asleep!” he yelled with a shaky voice, but the man was either ignoring him or he couldn’t hear him. He saw Scarecrow’s eyes fall shut, not opening again. The man was quite pale now, his breathing coming in short jagged bursts. Aaron’s heart was pounding out of his chest. No, no, no, no, no! Not this time! He was snapped out of his thoughts by a yell from Gabriel. He looked up with blurred, teary vision at the man.

“Aaron, look!” He yelled, pointing to the door. Aaron rubbed his tears away and saw Enty walk in, paramedics behind him. Oh, thank God…

On legs he couldn’t feel, he stood up and backed away, letting the paramedics do their job. He watched as they got Scarecrow off the couch and into the ambulance. Aaron grabbed his keys. One of them could go in the ambulance but the others had to drive.

“Gabriel, go with them, I need to drive.” Aaron said, brushing past Gabriel.

“B-but…”

“Just go! Enty would just freak out, and you can’t drive under pressure!” Aaron yelled as he headed for the door. “Enty, you’re with me, come on.” he said, sliding into the garage. Enty quietly shuffled past Gabriel and headed towards the garage door, but not before scooping up Scarecrow’s discarded jacket on the way. Gabriel looked on with anxiety clawing at his heart towards the ambulance, but nonetheless, he stepped out and followed the medics.

~

Aaron drove behind the ambulance as close as he could. He hated this. Every time, he hated this. Why couldn’t his friends just be careful? He felt tears form in his eyes, but he swallowed them away. He couldn’t be distracted. He had to drive. Enty tearfully sat in anguished silence once more in the passenger seat, clinging to Scarecrow’s jacket with all the strength he had. The thing had a tear in it where the knife entered and had a generous amount of dried blood covering the front. Aaron sighed. They couldn’t keep putting Enty through this.

~

Gabriel sat in uncomfortable silence on the bench in the ambulance, his eyes locked on his gasping, pale friend laying still before him. He hated seeing Scarecrow so weak. It wasn’t who he was. He hated seeing him defeated. There were times Gabriel thought nothing could stop Scarecrow, especially when he was driven enough or on one of his rampages. Turns out he was wrong…

Was this how Scarecrow felt when Gabriel was in this position? He had been told Scarecrow had been with him when he had gotten hurt and was here. Well, now he was here for Scarecrow. Although…he didn’t know what he could do to help besides pray. So…pray he did.

~

Aaron and Enty had entered the doors to see Gabriel sitting in a chair, eyes closed, and hands folded. He had snapped up when they arrived. It was the same story as before. They wouldn’t let them in, and their friends’ condition was unknown. Unbearable fear strangling all their mind’s, they waited.

Gabriel went back to his silent praying, not saying a word to the others the entire time, Aaron paced around the room which felt oh so small, and Enty sat in one of the chairs, rocking slowly, holding on to Scarecrow’s jacket for dear life.

They waited.

He was taking a long time. They had gotten no word from anyone for several hours.

Right when Aaron had about had enough and was about to demand answers, the door opened. A doctor walked in towards them. Aaron met him halfway, Gabriel just looked up briefly before going back to praying even faster, muttering incoherent words, and Enty just pulling Scarecrow’s jacket closer to him, hiding his face in it.

“You all got very lucky; I must say.” The doctor said. With those words and those few words alone, Aaron felt all his anxiety ease for if only a moment. Scarecrow was ok. “The weapon used was small, so the overall damage wasn’t that bad and was easy to mend, although, we do not recommend people with puncture wounds remove the object in question if it’s lodged in the person.” He said, eying Aaron.

“It…he did it himself when we weren’t looking, Sir, I’m sorry.” Aaron said quietly. The doctor just nodded.

“Understandable, and I must say, it was probably your quick thinking that saved him.” He said. A jolt of…something, either fear, relief, or confusion, shot through Aaron.

“Wh-what do you mean?”

“Well, in the circumstances where the object is removed, the blood flow has nothing to stifle it. When we picked him up, the wound was already cleaned and we could see proper pressure had been applied, keeping excess bleeding to a minimum. If you hadn’t done that, he might not have…”

“So, you’re saying he’s going to be alright?” Aaron said, hope in his voice. He didn’t want the doctor to finish that sentence.

“In time, yes. Again, the wound itself wasn’t that damaging, it was just the blood loss that caused most of the issues. He also had a bit of damage to his lung from the event, but we were able to stabilize that. He will need to stay in the hospital for a few days, at least, however.” The doctor finished. Aaron just felt cold relief flowing through him, nothing else.

“Th-thank you, doctor…can we…can we see him?”

“Not tonight, I’m afraid. We have him under watch just in case. I recommend going home and…”

“With all due respect, we’d like to stay here.” Aaron said firmly. “The man doesn’t have anyone but us, so I want him to know we were here.” The doctor shrugged.

“Fine by me, but you will have to stay in here overnight.” He said, eying the dark waiting room. Aaron just nodded.

“That’s fine with us. Thank you.” He said.

“We can get you more details on everything tomorrow when we have the files together, and you can see him then as well, if there are no complications.” He said, turning. Aaron nodded once more.

“Yes, yes, thank you. Thank you…” he finished. The doctor vanished from the room. Aaron turned to see Enty smiling through his tears, his human half showing more for the first time since they left.

“He’s gonna be ok?” he said, his voice small.

“Yeah… he is.” Aaron said. He felt tired. He walked over and sat between Enty and Gabriel, the latter of which was still praying quietly, though Aaron could hear a repeated ‘thank you’ under his breath. He leaned his head back against the wall. He turned and saw Enty still holding the jacket tight, but he was curled up now in an attempt to sleep. He eyed Gabriel who would probably crash in a few minutes once he got his thanks out of his system. Aaron felt tired himself. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

~

The trio had awoken the next morning after a restless sleep. The lights were now shining bright in the waiting room once more, causing Enty to hide his eyes under Scarecrow’s jacket. They immediately went to the desk for information and were told they could see their friend in just a few hours. Annoyed but understanding, they went to find breakfast.

Finally, a doctor found them and led them to Scarecrow’s room. They entered and saw him on his bed, out cold, still pale, but breathing normally.

“He probably won’t wake up for another few hours, maybe even for the rest of the day, they had to sedate him quite heavily. But you’re welcome to wait here.” The doctor said with a small smile. The trio thanked him and entered the room, the door closing behind him.

Aaron once again found himself in a chair by the foot of his friend’s hospital bed. Scarecrow was breathing calmly, though it still was odd to see him so…not him. He wore no black and his makeup had been wiped away, his tired eyes having nothing to disguise them. Gabriel walked over to the wall and sat in a chair, Enty joining him. Enty really hated the hospital. It was the place his hurt friends were. He leaned against Gabriel’s arm, Scarecrow’s jacket still in his hands. Gabriel eyed it.

The trio rested in the room for a few hours, hoping their friend would awaken, but with no luck. Enty was beginning to get restless, his anxiety setting in. Gabriel looked towards Aaron, who was writing in his pocket notepad.

“Aaron?” Gabriel said, catching the scientist’s attention.

“Hm?”

“May I take the car home with Enty for a bit. I have an idea of something we could do…” he finished eying the jacket. Aaron paused a moment but realizing it would probably help their anxieties to move a bit, he nodded.

“Fine. Just be careful, and call if anything happens!”

“We will! Come on Enty…” Gabriel said. Enty followed Gabriel out, giving Scarecrow one last look before sliding out the door. Aaron turned his gaze back to his sleeping friend who showed no sign of stirring. He sighed as he went back to his writing.

~

Darkness. Floating darkness. That’s all Scarecrow saw. All he felt. He was alone.

He could hear distant voices, too far to make out what they said. Had he died?

Was he dead?

Maybe.

There was nothing. Nothing but echoes. Occasionally one would ring louder than the rest, but then it went right back to floating silence.

He had finally done it. After all his stupid stunts it was a damn petty fight that got him. A trinket of a knife. What a way to go. He cursed at himself. What an idiot he was. He remembered Enty’s cry of fear. Damn. He let them all down. Like he had hundreds of times before. But now…he couldn’t make up for it. He had failed them one last time.

He thought of his friends. He swore he could almost hear their voices. This rag-tag group of misfits that somehow found each other. They took him in. they were his…family. He never used the term in front of them, but…that didn’t stop him from thinking it.

“ _…ow…rt..ty…el…”_

He heard their voices again, clearer now. Were they near him? Guiding him? No, that would be stupid. Why the hell would they be with him.

“ _…ight…no! …Enty!”_

He heard Aaron’s voice clearly. If he had died, why could he hear Aaron so clearly. Maybe he was a ghost now, haunting them. He heard Enty’s name…was Enty here too?

“ _…ot so loud!”_

Gabriel’s voice now. All three where here. Why? He had to find out. He focused on the voices, letting them guide him back. He had to know.

~

“Will you two cut it out? He’s trying to sleep!” Aaron yelled himself before catching it.

“I’m sorry! I just don’t understand how the doctors think that’s normal!” Gabriel responded, running his hand through his hair.

“I don’t know either! I just put my hand under the faucet, and the water just came on by itself! Is this place haunted?” Enty yelled, fear creeping into his voice.

“Probably! Aaron, can I go get my books so I can banish the ghost here?”

“No! You guys, relax, won’t yah?” Aaron yelled at the duo standing by the chairs. They had been here overnight once more, and he was starting to think the exhaustion was getting to everyone. At least Scarecrow was getting proper sleep. He sighed and turned back towards the man, tuning out the duo behind him, when his heart stopped. “Guys, wait, shut up!” he yelled, causing the duo to freeze. All three looked over and saw Scarecrow stirring, mumbling something unintelligible.

“Scarecrow? You with us?” Aaron said, edging closer. Gabriel ran over and stood behind Aaron, with Enty sneaking to the other side of the bed. Scarecrow let out a grumble then opened his eyes ever so slightly.

“Geez…fuck, it’s bright…” he said in a whisper. Aaron laughed.

“Oh, my lord you’re alright…” Aaron said, taking off his glasses and rubbing new tears out of his eyes. Gabriel was smiling like mad behind him. Enty was basically hopping in place.

“Yeah…am I?” he said, his eyes adjusting better to the room. “I thought I…”

“You got in a fight, Crow. And lost. But we were able to get you fixed up in time!” Gabriel said, excitedly.

“I thought I told you no more fights!” Aaron yelled sternly.

“I couldn’t help it! He wouldn’t leave…” Scarecrow lied. Aaron just rolled his eyes.

“I’m happy you’re alright though…you have no idea the panic we went through when you stumbled in.”

“No, but I had my own issues…” Scarecrow said, looking down at his bandaged shoulder.

“Yeah, about that…we need to get you through a medical training course or something, you idiot. You almost did yourself in.” Aaron added, annoyed. Scarecrow just laughed slightly. He could laugh. He could breathe. It didn’t hurt to breathe. His chest felt tight, but he could breathe.

“Also, Enty and Gabriel have something for you…” Aaron said, nodding towards the other duo. Scarecrow looked up confused when Enty handed him his jacket.

“What is…” he started, eyeing his coat. He picked it up with his right hand, as he couldn’t move his other. He had been wearing this when he was attacked. But now it was spotless, not a speck of blood on it.

“Gabriel and Enty killed some time and had it cleaned for yah.” Aaron said. “Gabriel taught Enty how to sew and they even fixed the tear.”

Scarecrow turned the black jacket over in his hand. His eyes landed on the spot the knife went through. He ran his fingers over the stitching where the cut would have been.

“Th-thank you…guys…” he said. He wasn’t going to cry in front of them. He wasn’t.

“I knew it was your favorite jacket!” Enty said with a smile. “You would want it back!” Scarecrow smiled back.

“I would have…thank you, Enty…” he finished. He did love this jacket.

“The doc says you can leave in a few days. They still wanna keep an eye on things for a bit, just in case.” Aaron added, leaning back in his chair. Scarecrow let out a frustrated sigh.

“But I got things to do!” he said, annoyed. He threw his hand down, the jacket now resting on his lap.

“You people are unbelievable…” Aaron said, pinching the bridge of his nose “Just for once, when you get hurt, just rest? It’s not that hard!”

“But its _boring!”_ Scarecrow sighed, leaning his head back. Aaron heard Enty and Gabriel laugh. He couldn’t help but smile.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure we can keep you entertained here.” Aaron said, knowing full well they could, even though disaster may come from it.

“I can bring my books!” Gabriel yelled excitedly.

“Gabriel, no offense, but I’d be more entertained being unconscious again.” He said, causing Gabriel to laugh. Gabriel knew Scarecrow hated his books, so he always teased him about it.

“I can get the cards! I think I finally got the hang of it!” Enty said.

“You figured out poker?” Scarecrow asked. They had been trying to teach Enty the various card games.

“No! The one where you make the castle!” Enty said, enthusiastically. Scarecrow rolled his eyes but smiled. He watched on as the trio before him began arguing about the “real purpose” of playing cards.

They had been here with him. They were there for him. They cared about him. And they were staying with him. Even though his mind constantly asked ‘why?’, in this moment, everything was alright. They were together, and though he’d never admit it, he wouldn’t trade any of this for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sOrRy ScArEcrOw


	12. Human Shield - Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *This is not cannon to my fanfic series and is just me bringing some Big Sad into the world.  
> ~  
> Gabriel is in the hospital after being shot, but things don't go as they were supposed to...

It had been hours. It was well past midnight by now, and Scarecrow and Enty had fallen asleep in the waiting room chairs. The lights in the room had been dimmed. Aaron couldn’t sleep, he just couldn’t. Not knowing his friend was hurt. Not knowing something wasn’t right. They shouldn’t have taken this long. Aaron was on the verge of breaking when the door slid open quietly.

A doctor walked in, but immediately, Aaron knew it couldn’t be for a good reason. The doctor was reserved, solemn. There was hurt in his eyes.

“Are you all with Mr. Layman?” he said quietly. The others didn’t wake. Aaron couldn’t feel anything.

 _‘Please, no…’_ Aaron thought to himself.

“I-I’m sorry I’m the one to tell you this…”

_‘God, no…’_

“There were…complications during surgery…”

_‘NO!’_

The man probably finished the sentence. Aaron couldn’t tell. His mind was a disastrous cacophony of screams and broken swarming memories. The man said what he had to and left just as quietly as he entered. Aaron stood in the same place. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t feel.

“…Aaron?” A quiet voice asked. Enty had leaned up and was rubbing his eyes. “Was that a doctor?” Scarecrow stirred now, looking towards the scientist. Aaron turned away. He couldn’t face them, he couldn’t…

“Aaron, what did he say?” Scarecrow said, standing.

Aaron couldn’t stop the tears from falling. He covered his mouth with his hands, but the tears still fell.

“Aaron?” Enty squeaked quietly, noticing something was wrong. “Is Gabriel going to be ok?”

Something inside Aaron broke. His heart shattered. He fell to the floor onto his knees, not making a sound, but his tears fell uncontrollably. Scarecrow ran over to him. Enty just stood still.

“…Aaron?” Enty said, much quieter now.

Aaron felt sick. This couldn’t be happening. He felt Scarecrow’s gentle hand on his back. He knew. Aaron couldn’t breathe. This wasn’t right. This wasn’t right. _This wasn’t right!_

His mind went to Gabriel, laying on the cold alley floor, staring blindly to the starry sky above, blood pooling beneath him. Aaron covered his eyes with his hands. He heard Enty let out a whimper. Scarecrow was silent, his hand resting on Aaron.

This wasn’t right.

This wasn’t right.

_This wasn’t right…_

_\--------_

_Two weeks later..._

Enty had locked himself away in his room, the guilt of his actions consuming him. Neither Aaron nor Scarecrow could get him to leave, let alone eat. He avoided them at every chance he could. Scarecrow hasn’t seen Enty in days because Enty fully believed this was his fault. He believed he killed Gabriel. The others tried to tell him otherwise, but he didn’t listen. He just wouldn’t listen.

Aaron stayed mostly in his basement, just mindlessly fiddling with various broken clocks. He didn’t sleep much anymore; he just spent his nights tinkering away in dim silence.

Scarecrow didn’t know what to do. His own guilt chipped away at his soul, never ceasing. He made fun of Gabriel. He hurt him. He called him names, messed with him, insulted him. And yet…Gabriel was always there to help him when Scarecrow needed him. But now…Scarecrow couldn’t be there for Gabriel. He wasn’t there. He should have been there.

He was in the ambulance, right beside him. His friend’s face was so pale, and he had lost so much blood. He could still recall the moment they found him and Enty in the alley. Scarecrow didn’t believe it at first. But then he saw the blood pooling, and heard Gabriel’s screams…

Scarecrow sat in the living room, shaking his head from the thoughts as he felt the tears return. He didn’t know how he still had any left. His attention was grabbed as the basement door opened and Aaron slid out, his eyes tired. He had been crying as well. Aaron let out a sigh and walked over to the couch and sat next to Scarecrow, who didn’t even bother to hide his own tears anymore. There was no point. The two sat in silence for a few minutes, the only sound being the ticking clock on the wall. Finally, Aaron spoke.

“We…we need to get Enty out…” he said quietly, his voice defeated. Scarecrow just nodded in silence. Enty had been locked away for too long. They needed him. They needed him to be ok. The two men stood and walked up the stairs towards Enty’s room. Aaron knocked on the door. No answer. He tried to open it, but found it locked. Sighing, he pulled out some small tools and began picking the lock. He was expecting this. Scarecrow watched for a moment before his gaze was drawn to across the hall. Gabriel’s door was cracked open, as they had left it. He could still smell the old books Gabriel collected in there. The room was dark, which Scarecrow would never get used to. Gabriel always had a generous number of candles lit, causing his room to always have light coming from it. Scarecrow always wondered how none of the fires in the house were ever caused by Gabriel. Gabriel was...his first friend. His first true friend. He had promised to protect him. What a damn good job he had done.

He heard a click as Aaron got the door open. The two walked inside the dark bedroom.

“Enty…? Please come out, we…we need you…” Aaron said quietly as he slid in. There was no response.

“…Enty…?” Scarecrow added, scanning the darkness.

The room was completely empty.

They looked around but saw just the hollow room, with not a soul inside. Scarecrow felt something begin tearing away at his heart, ripping apart what pieces remained. Aaron walked over to the desk and saw a house key laying there. Nothing else.

Enty was gone.

\--------

Enty stood outside in the cold across the street from their house. It was dark out now. The middle of the night. It was the only time he could sneak away without Scarecrow or Aaron seeing. There were no stars in the sky tonight. No moon. Just darkness.

He couldn’t stay with the others anymore. Not after what he did. He was a danger. A threat. He hurt his best friend. He had killed Gabriel, and his friend was gone forever because of him. He didn’t want to hurt his other friends too. He didn’t want to hurt his family anymore. They were better off without him, and he knew it. They would be happy again, he hoped. They had each other.

They should have never taken him in in the first place. Then they would still have Gabriel. He would still be alive. He would still be smiling. Laughing. They’ll never have that ever again because of him.

Enty took one last look at the house and, with a slow breath, began walking into the night.

Alone.

As he was meant to be.

\--------

_One month later…_

Enty was huddling to himself, shivering underneath an old bridge somewhere far away. It was sleeting outside, with the falling ice hitting like thousands of needles on his skin. So, he had hid here, away from the hail. Nonetheless, the wind still ripped through his soul like jagged shards of glass. He was cold. He was hungry. He was alone. But this is how it must be. He pulled his old worn jacket tighter and closed his eyes, gripping his cross necklace tight in his hand. A gift from an old friend. It was all he had left. He was tired. Maybe if he could just sleep, then all the pain would go away…

He leaned against the icy stones, frozen tears in his eyes. He let the cold embrace him, and he succumbed to the darkness.

~

Enty blinked. He looked around him in confusion. He was sitting on an old mossy stone wall surrounded by beautiful green woods. A warm breeze blew through, rustling the leaves above. How had he gotten here? The sunlight was glistening through the trees, casting intricate shadows on the grassy forest floor below. The sunlight…

The sunlight didn’t hurt. He was in the light and it didn’t hurt. Nothing hurt. He wasn’t hungry anymore, he wasn’t cold, he wasn’t tired. He felt…fine.

He looked at himself and noticed something else odd. His jacket was no longer ragged and torn from the elements. It was its old bright red color, almost as new as the day he got it. Where was he? What was this place?

“It’s quite peaceful here, isn’t it?”

Enty froze. He heard footsteps behind him. That voice…he knew that voice. Enty closed his eyes. It couldn’t be…

Enty slowly turned around, opening his eyes slightly. He saw white fabric next to him. Familiar white fabric. All feeling left his body as he slowly pulled himself to his feet and, with teary vision, looked at the figure before him. It was Gabriel, smiling warmly before him, looking like he had always looked before. Enty couldn’t move. He couldn’t believe it. This had to be some trick…

Enty reached out a slow hand towards the man. He touched Gabriel’s arm. He felt his robe. He was really there. Gabriel was standing right in front of him.

“Enty, I-”

Enty ran forward and pulled Gabriel into a tight hug, his hands gripping the fabric of the man’s robe as tightly as he could. He let out a cry. A cry he had pent up for so many lonely nights. He felt his tears falling freely, staining his friend’s clothes as Enty buried his face in his shoulder. He could feel Gabriel hug him back. Enty was crying. Sobbing. Screaming. He squeezed his eyes shut as he clung to his late friend, terrified that if he let go, he would disappear for good. The two stood in embrace, with Enty’s sobbing echoing through the quiet forest around them.

After a few minutes, Gabriel pulled away. Enty stood before him and wiped his eyes. Gabriel was right there. He looked no different, smiling the same warm smile he always had. Enty’s eyes went to Gabriel’s side. There was no blood. No injury. Gabriel was fine.

“Enty…” Gabriel said calmly as he reached his hand out and set it on the shivering man’s shoulder. Enty looked up through tears that would not stop falling and met Gabriel’s gaze. His eyes were so bright, so lively…

“Wh-what is this…” Enty said through his tears. Gabriel smiled wider.

“This is Avantasia!” He said, motioning to the world around him. “A world at the core of the human spirit!” He said, guiding Enty to sit back down on the wall next to him. Enty did so, and the duo sat side by side, looking out into the forest.

“Avan…tasia?” Enty muttered.

“Yes! I have been here before, back in my old world. Though this world is always there, in everyone, everywhere, deep inside everybody’s mind. Do you remember how I would often meditate?” Gabriel asked. Enty nodded, recalling Gabriel’s…odd meditation habits. “Well, when I did that, I would be here.” Gabriel said, looking back to the woods before them.

“You came…here?” Enty said, still confused. Gabriel nodded.

“I have friends here I liked to visit. And when I had come here back in my world, I created a connection between this place and myself. So, when I…” he paused, looking down, avoiding Enty’s gaze, “…left you…” Enty felt a pang of hurt shoot through his heart, “…I came here.” He looked back towards Enty with a small smile.

Enty took in a sharp breath then leaned forward, pulling Gabriel into another hug. He couldn’t stop the tears no matter how hard he tried. He wrapped his arms around him again, holding him tight.

“…Please…come back…” Enty cried quietly into Gabriel’s shoulder. Gabriel put his arms around him.

“I…can’t Enty. I can’t…” he said, tears forming in his own eyes now. Enty just cried silently as he clung to Gabriel with all he had.

“I-I’m so sorry Gabriel…” he sobbed, hardly able to breathe. “I’m so sorry…”

“Enty…” Gabriel said, pushing Enty back gently. The man looked at him, tears streaming down his face. “I need you to do something for me.” Gabriel said, wiping away a tear on Enty’s cheek. Enty just stared at him, his throat tight from crying. “You need to go home, Enty. They miss you. They _need_ you.” He said quietly as he rested a hand on Enty’s arm. Enty just looked away.

“But…but I…”

“They know it’s not your fault, Enty.” Gabriel said. Enty met his gaze, a pang of regret stabbing his chest. _“I_ know it’s not your fault.”

Enty chocked back another sob. Gabriel held Enty’s hand in his.

“Rest your mind and forgive yourself, Enty. Then go back home.”

“…I can’t go home without you…” Enty cried in a quiet, broken voice, resting his other hand on top of Gabriel’s.

“I’ll always be with you, Enty. I’ll be with all of you. Remember what I said? This world is in the back of everyone’s mind. I will always be there, even when you can’t see me.” Gabriel said, turning his whole body to face Enty, who looked up with tired eyes. “I will be with you, Enty, I swear. But now, you need to go home. You have a life to live. So does Aaron and Scarecrow. And they need you in it. They need _you.”_

Enty felt Gabriel hold his hand tighter. He looked up and saw a tear run down Gabriel’s face, landing on the mossy stone below them.

“Please, Enty…I can’t rest knowing you’re out there all alone…” he said, his voice cracking. Enty couldn’t stand to see him cry. Enty pulled Gabriel into another hug, but this time, it was for Gabriel’s sake. Gabriel took in a shaky breath and clung back, resting his head on Enty’s shoulder. “Please, Enty…they miss you so much…” he cried quietly, hiding his face in Enty’s jacket.

Enty pulled away, sniffling and wiping his own eyes once more. He met Gabriel’s gaze and nodded, giving a small smile. Gabriel wiped his own tears away and gave a small laugh. Enty missed his laugh.

“Gabriel…?” Enty asked quietly, eying his friend. “Will we ever all be together again…?”

Gabriel gave a small tearful laugh and held Enty’s hand once more.

“Yeah, Enty. Someday. But for now, live your life. There is so much out there for you.” He said, smiling. Another tear ran down his face. Enty smiled and wiped his eyes again, but before he put his hand down, Gabriel was the one who pulled him into a hug this time, holding him tight. “I missed you...” he whispered through a choked voice.

“I missed you too…” Enty replied quietly, his tears never ceasing as he wrapped his arm around his friend. “…So much…” he whispered. As they hugged, Enty felt something tugging at his soul, as if it were trying to pull him away. He pushed the feeling aside. He didn’t want to let go.

He couldn’t leave his friend. Not again.

“…Gabriel…” he muttered quietly, eying the peaceful forest around him, “…are you…happy here?” he managed to get out through the tightness in his voice. Gabriel nodded.

“Yes, I am…” he said with a smile. “I have friends here who I care about, the world is peaceful, and there is always something new to learn will all the books they have…”

Enty felt himself laugh sincerely. For the first time in weeks, he was laughing. Gabriel and his books…

“So…your friends here…” Enty started, the thought of him being replaced creeping into his mind.

“The people here are good friends, yes. But you guys…” He said, pushing Enty away slightly to meet his teary gaze, “…you guys are my family. And we always will be, no matter what.” He said. Enty pulled Gabriel back into a hug once more, clinging as tightly as he could. “…We’ll all be together again someday, Enty.” Gabriel said, reassurance in his voice as tears slid down his face.

Enty closed his eyes and held on tighter to Gabriel, who held on to him firmly in his arms. That feeling of a tugging on his soul was back, and this time...he couldn’t push it away.

“You promise?” Enty asked, a darkness closing in around him. He didn’t want to let go. He didn’t want this vision to end.

“ _I promise.”_

~

Enty awoke with a jolt, breathing heavy. He reached for his cross necklace and was able to calm himself down when he felt it. He held it tightly in his hands. He looked out towards the night where he saw the sleet had stopped and now there was only a light snow falling gently, causing everything to sparkle in the lamplight.

He stood up on shaky legs and exited his hideout under the bridge. He stood on a dead street, a light wind blowing the snow around.

 _‘Where do I go…’_ he thought. He had no idea where he was or how to get home. He didn’t know where home even was. He looked around hopeless when something caught his eye. The wind was blowing flakes of snow across the stony ground down the road, the glistening snow dancing gently in the frigid night air, showing the direction the wind was going. As the it blew, Enty could swear it sounded different, as if there were voices far away being carried on the winter’s eternal wind.

He couldn’t place what, but something was telling him to go forward.

Taking in a cold breath, Enty watched the snow on the ground and began walking, following its illusion as he traced the icy wind down the dark street. He walked into the night once more, but this time…he was going home.

~

Enty stood before his old house. It had taken him a while, but somehow…he found it. It was dark outside on the street, but the house stood out as it had candles in each front window, shining a distant flickering light into the darkness around it. Enty didn’t know what to do.

He had no key, as he didn’t plan on ever returning. He had nothing. He wondered if the others would accept him back after all he had done…was Gabriel right? Did they really miss him? He had thoughts of turning around when the icy wind blew towards his back once more, turning him towards the house. He looked around but saw he was the only one on the street. It was just him and the gently falling snow, its descent creating swirling illusions in the night air. He stepped forward towards the house.

He reached the door, shaking as he did so. The porch light was on. He raised a shivering hand, and, after a moment’s hesitation, he quietly knocked. Silence. For a moment there was only silence. Right as he had the thought to turn away, he heard the door unlock.

Scarecrow opened the door, only a bit at first, but the moment he saw who was there, he threw it open all the way, nearly throwing it off the hinges. He just stared at the shivering, dirty, hurt, and starving Enty on the doorstep, tears flowing freely from the man’s eyes, his shadows flickering weakly. Scarecrow just blinked in shock. He couldn’t believe it. Enty looked down.

“…Gabriel told me to come home…” Enty muttered through the shiver in his voice. Enty was about to say something else when he felt himself stagger back as Scarecrow ran forward, embracing his lost friend tightly. Enty heard the man cry out. Scarecrow was sobbing. He was crying for him. Enty couldn’t handle it. He put his own arms around Scarecrow and hugged him back, hardly able to breathe with how tight Scarecrow was holding him. “He…he said he wouldn’t rest till I came home…” Enty cried quietly, his tears returning once more. He heard Scarecrow let out another cry and pull him tighter.

They stood there a moment in the snow when Enty heard a gasp.

Enty looked up and saw Aaron standing in the foyer, eyes wide, hand covering his mouth, and visible tears flowing down his face. Aaron dropped whatever device was in his hand to the floor and ran forward, pulling the duo into a tight hug. Enty closed his eyes at the embrace. This was the warmest he’s felt in weeks.

The trio stood on the doorstep for an eternity. Enty felt the winter breeze blow around him, sending some loose snow around the group in embrace, but it didn’t feel cold. Enty squeezed his eyes shut. He wasn’t cold anymore. He wasn’t alone anymore.

After a while, the group pulled apart. Scarecrow’s makeup was smudged beyond recognition and he was unable to speak through his tears. Aaron was still sobbing uncontrollably. Aaron backed through the open doorway, letting the others follow him inside.

“How…how did…how did you find your way back?” Aaron said with a cracked voice, wiping his eyes as Enty walked through the door into the warm house. Enty just glanced behind him at the gently falling snow.

“…He led me home…” Enty said quietly, out of Aaron’s earshot as the scientist closed the door. He felt for his cross necklace once more, holding it tight in his hand. He muttered a ‘thank you’ as he walked into the house with his friends.

_He was home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY GABRIEL


	13. Spiked Drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarecrow and Gabriel go out to a bar for the evening, even though Gabriel wanted to stay home.

**Prompt 12: Spiked Drink**

_Featuring: Avantasia protags_

Scarecrow and Gabriel were at the bar down the road. It was a Friday night, it was packed, and the music was loud. Aaron and Enty had gone on an overnight trip together, leaving Scarecrow and Gabriel alone for the evening. Gabriel had wanted to stay home, but Scarecrow was insistent the novice get out of the house for once.

“You need to start living a bit, my friend.” Scarecrow said, leaning against the bar, drink in hand. Gabriel was just staring at his own drink, trying to block out the thunderous music.

“I have…lived plenty already.” Gabriel said, eyeing Scarecrow. He would tell Scarecrow about his past in detail someday.

“You’re always reading, reading, reading.” Scarecrow said mockingly, taking a sip from his glass. “You need to get _out_ more.” he turned and eyed Gabriel’s glass. “And you’ve hardly had anything! Come on, I know you can drink more than that. We walked here; we have nothing to worry about.” He said, turning back around. Gabriel just sighed and took a sip.

“It tastes horrible…”

“Well, _duh,_ it’s not supposed to be _enjoyable!”_ Scarecrow laughed. Gabriel just shook his head and set the drink behind him on the bar, next to some other glasses that sat there from other customers.

“Then what is it supposed to be?” Gabriel asked, eyebrow raised, facing Scarecrow. Scarecrow just stared at his own glass and paused.

“Well, not damn _enjoyable…”_ he muttered, taking a drink. Gabriel just rolled his eyes. He drank a bit, sure, but the stuff Scarecrow always had him try was just…too much.

The two sat at the bar for a bit, bantering back and forth. To Gabriel, it was almost enjoyable, save for the deafening music. Gabriel looked over and saw Scarecrow was almost done with his drink and realized he had hardly touched his. He reached behind him and grabbed for his glass, taking another sip.

“Geez, this stuff _really_ tastes bad…” he said with disgust, drinking again.

“I thought we’ve been over this…” Scarecrow replied tiredly, eyeing the half empty glass in his friend’s hand. “Look, we can’t leave till’ you get at least a _little_ buzzed. I need to know what drunk Gabriel is like.” He said with a laugh. “Have you even ever been drunk?”

“I... don’t think so.” Gabriel said, eying his glass. He continued to drink as the two talked, or rather, yelled over the music and the crowd. After about thirty minutes, Gabriel finally finished the glass.

“Eyyy, I knew you could do it!” Scarecrow said with a smile, patting Gabriel on the back. Gabriel just wavered a bit, setting the glass on the bar behind him.

“Yeah…did it…” he said quietly. He stared forward and took in a deep breath. He felt odd. Was this what being drunk felt like? Gabriel didn’t like it. He tried to stare forward and focus on one spot, but he noticed the room began to spin slightly. He put a hand to his head, trying to steady his vision. He really didn’t like this. Maybe he should ask Scarecrow if they could leave…

He turned to poke Scarecrow who was watching the stage, but as soon as he turned his head, the room spun even faster, making him feel sick. He turned back and covered his eyes with his hands, trying to stop the motion. Scarecrow, noticing his friends silence, turned to look at him.

“Oh, don’t tell me the noise is botherin’ yah like it does Enty.” He said exasperated, looking at Gabriel who was covering his eyes. “It’s not that bad, and this is a good band! You can handle it.” He finished, pushing Gabriel’s arm. As soon as he did this, however, Gabriel threw his hands down behind him on the bar to steady himself, nearly falling to the floor in the process. Scarecrow just grabbed on to Gabriel’s arm in shock and pulled him back up.

“Woah, Gabe, there is no way you are drunk already. You had _one_ glass!” he said, eyeing his wavering friend. Gabriel just stared ahead, breathing heavy, gripping the bar as tight as he could. “Gabriel, I swear, how lightweight are you?” he asked.

“I…uh…c’nsee…well…” Gabriel slurred, not breaking his gaze from in front of him. Scarecrow just stared at him.

“Do you want to try that one more time?” he said slyly, leaning against the bar.

“Th-th'room…gone…” he muttered, nearly falling towards the floor as he tried to step forward, his legs buckling beneath him. Scarecrow reached out and grabbed him, pulling him back to the barstool.

“Ok, what is up with you?” he said, standing in front of Gabriel. Gabriel just stared past him, not comprehending, his body swaying slightly. Scarecrow snapped his fingers in front of Gabriel’s eyes, but the man’s gaze didn’t even turn in the slightest. “Ohhhkay, you’re starting to worry me…” he said, holding Gabriel’s arm tight.

“…gh...stop…” Gabriel muttered, pulling his hand up to cover his eyes again, nearly falling to the side in the process once he let go of the bar. Scarecrow held him tight to keep him from falling.

Gabriel couldn’t feel anything anymore. Every time he opened his eyes, the room was spinning wildly in constant motion. He couldn’t tell where the floor was. He didn’t know where he was. He felt tired.

“Ok, you need to cut this out, you’re scaring me, Gabe…” Scarecrow said, not letting go of his friend’s arm, fear creeping into his voice as he talked.

“…didn...try…agh…” Gabriel muttered, lowering his hand. Scarecrow could see his friend was breathing heavier now as he struggled to speak. He positioned himself in front of him.

“Gabriel…how many fingers am I holding up?” Scarecrow said sternly, meeting Gabriel’s gaze. Gabriel’s eyes slowly moved to look at Scarecrow’s hand.

“…I…hgh...ah...f…five…” Gabriel responded in a weak voice, squinting as he looked forward. Scarecrow looked at his hand. He had two fingers up.

“Ok, I think we need to call it a night…” he said, standing up straight. Gabriel remained in place, still swaying. Scarecrow felt fear begin to strangle his heart. What the hell was wrong with his friend? He looked behind Gabriel at the bar where several glasses lay, some empty some half full. They were all quite close to each other. Shit…had Gabriel grabbed the wrong glass? Scarecrow looked at the other patrons at the bar, not recognizing any of them. People had been coming and going all night. He had no way to tell who would have messed with the drink if they had…

He turned back towards Gabriel, who’s eyes were now beginning to flutter closed. Scarecrow reached out just in time to stop Gabriel from falling forward as the man weakly let go of the bar.

“Ok, home time…” he said urgently as his heart raced. He put Gabriel’s arm around his shoulder and pulled him to his feet. It was a short walk, just down the road. They could make it. He stepped forward, hoping Gabriel would be able to help, but the dazed man stumbled with every step he took, nearly crashing into several people on the way out.

Finally, Scarecrow got them out of the building and began walking down the street. He was holding on to his friend with as much strength as he could muster, as Gabriel was close to passing out, it seemed.

“Come on, just a bit farther, just stay awake a bit longer…” Scarecrow muttered, practically dragging Gabriel down the dark sidewalk. Gabriel just muttered something unintelligible in response, his head lolling forward, long hair covering his face. Scarecrow felt a sharp pang of fear jab at his heart. If something went really wrong, he didn’t have the car…

Finally, after a tiring walk, they reached the house. Scarecrow positioned himself so that Gabriel could lean on him while he got his keys out. He unlocked the door and pushed it open with his foot, sliding inside with the dazed Gabriel. He reached the couch and laid his friend down, propping his head up on the armrest and moving the hair out of his face. Scarecrow leaned against the couch himself for a moment, catching his breath. Gabriel was probably the smallest of the four of them, but that didn’t mean he was easy to carry.

He looked to Gabriel, who’d eyes were closed, but he was now stirring restlessly, sweat forming on his forehead. He was still muttering unintelligible words Scarecrow couldn’t make out.

“Gabriel, you alright?” he said, moving closer to his friend. Maybe he was shaking it off…

“...wh...whereare...we…” he said, his eyes flickering open slightly.

“The house, Gabe. I think you got a bad mix at the bar…”

“whatbar…”

“Th-the bar, Gabriel! We were just at!” Scarecrow said, panic filling his voice. This wasn’t good.

“…ah…Crow…?” Gabriel muttered, his eyes locking on Scarecrow, who just nodded.

“Yeah, I’m here. You’re gonna be ok, alright?” he said, though he wasn’t sure yet. Maybe he should call the hospital…oh, Aaron was going to kill him…

“When...whendih…yougetere…?” Gabriel muttered between heavy breaths.

“G…Gabe, I never left!” he yelled. This wasn’t good at all. Gabriel just gave a little nod then stared back into space; his breathing still irregular. Scarecrow wasn’t sure what to do. Aaron would know…maybe he should call him…

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Gabriel let out a small gasp. Scarecrow turned and saw Gabriel was now shivering slightly, his face noticeably paler, though his eyes were now shut. Scarecrow listened to his friend. His breathing was slowing down.

“Gabriel? Hey, what’s wrong? Gabriel?” he said, nudging his friend slightly. Gabriel was unresponsive to the contact. His eyes just stayed shut. “Hey, you can’t black out on me, alright?” he said, jostling him harder. Gabriel did not respond. Scarecrow heard Gabriel’s breathing get fainter. The rest of his anxiety hit him like a brick wall. This was really bad.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone, dialing the hospital. After a short phone call, they were on their way. He threw the phone into his pocket and went back to Gabriel, who was out cold on the couch.

“Gabriel? Hey! Wake up!” Scarecrow said, shaking his friend once more. Gabriel didn’t stir in the slightest. Scarecrow reached his hands up and pulled on his own hair, looking around the house for an answer. He saw none. Oh, what has he done…

After several painfully long minutes, the paramedics arrived. Scarecrow just stood back as Gabriel was put into the ambulance. He was able to join them. He hated how he was in this position again. As the truck took off, he watched as the medics began working on Gabriel, who was still pale and breathing slow enough that Scarecrow could hardly see his chest rise.

Scarecrow just stared at his friend. This was his fault. Gabriel hadn’t wanted to go out, but Scarecrow made him go anyway. Gabriel wanted to stay home. Scarecrow made him drink. He could have prevented this if he just listened to his friend, but he didn’t. And now he was in an ambulance _again_. His friend’s condition was unknown _again_. And it was all Scarecrow’s fault.

Gabriel didn’t stir the entire way to the hospital. They arrived and Scarecrow was forced to wait in the waiting room once more, but now he was completely alone. He eyed his phone, wondering if he should call Aaron now. He would want to know. He would find out anyway. He was about to press call when he lost the drive. He lowered his arm. Maybe he should just wait until he knew what was going on. So, wait he did.

After about an hour, a doctor finally found him and explained the situation.

“We found strong traces of rohypnol in his system, hence why he blacked out so quickly. You were wise to call us when you did, or it could have been way worse.” The doctor said, causing Scarecrow’s anxieties to falter away.

“So, he’ll be ok?” he said, breathing a sigh of relief.

“Yes, in about 12 hours. The drug needs to be purged from his system first, and there will be some aftereffects, such as memory loss, confusion, or any of the various symptoms associated with a standard hangover.” He said. Scarecrow just nodded.

“Can I see him?”

“Yes, you can, but he will be out until morning, maybe longer. Try not to disturb him, it’ll just make it harder for him if he’s awake before he should be.” The doctor said. Scarecrow nodded once more and followed the doctor to Gabriel’s room.

Gabriel was once more unconscious in a hospital bed, though Scarecrow did note his breathing seemed to be back to normal, or close to it. He pulled a chair over by the bed and leaned back, his phone still in his hands. He sighed and put it away. It was late. He didn’t want to disturb Aaron or worry Enty. He just watched his sleeping friend and let the night tick by.

~

_The next day…_

Scarecrow was fiddling with his phone in silence when he heard Gabriel mutter something. Scarecrow looked up and saw Gabriel’s eyes flutter open, though he still didn’t seem to be focusing very well. He edged closer to his friend’s head.

“Gabriel? You hear me?” Scarecrow said, excitement showing in his voice that he couldn’t hide.

“Agh…Crow? The hell…happened?” Gabriel said quietly, trying to shield his eyes from the light. He hated waking up like this.

“You had an incident at the bar…” Scarecrow said, looking down. “It was all my fault, Gabe, I’m sorry… I should have listened to you, I know...” Gabriel just stared at him.

“Wh-what bar? Weren’t we just…with Aaron? He was leaving with Enty…” he said, looking around, confusion in his voice. Scarecrow felt his nerves come back.

“Gabriel, that was hours before we left for the bar! You really don’t remember anything from yesterday?”

“Hmm…not much after Aaron left, I think…is that bad?” Gabriel asked, worry in his voice.

“N…no, I don’t think so, I think the doctor said memory loss may be a side effect…” Scarecrow said, easing his own worries, trying to remember what he was told last night. He didn’t want to worry Gabriel. “Besides that, how do you feel?” He asked quickly. Gabriel just shrugged.

“Tired…bit dizzy, bad headache…” he said, reaching for his head with one hand. Scarecrow gave a small laugh.

“Yeah…that does sound like a hangover.”

“I would not like to experience one again.” Gabriel said with a small smile, lowering his hand. Scarecrow laughed slightly in an attempt to hide his guilt.

“Yeah, don’t worry, we don’t have to go out drinking anymore…” Scarecrow said quietly. Gabriel noticed the change in tone.

“Well, maybe we can just do it at home, or something…you know, just us. Without the noise or hassle.” Scarecrow smiled.

“Yeah, I’d like that.” He said, resting his arm on the bed. The two talked for a while, with Scarecrow explaining to Gabriel what happened.

“It wasn’t your fault, Crow…” Gabriel said sympathetically.

“No, no, it was, don’t lie to me Gabriel!” Scarecrow said firmly. “You would be fine if I had listened, but I didn’t. Oh, lord, Aaron is going to kill me…” he said, putting his head in his hands. Gabriel eyed him.

“He doesn’t… _have_ to know…” he said slyly. Scarecrow jolted up.

“You would _lie_ to Aaron? For _me?”_ Scarecrow said, disbelief in his voice. Gabriel nodded.

“You didn’t know what would happen, and I should have paid better attention to my glass…” he said with a laugh. “Besides, as long as we get home in time, he’d never know.”

“But the bill…”

“We could say…you drank too much or something and blacked out and I didn’t know what to do so I brought you here. He’d believe that. He’d be mad but not _as_ mad…” Gabriel said, thinking about what Aaron would say. Scarecrow just nodded, his fears fading away.

“Yeah…yeah, ok, that works…”

Both men looked to the foot of the bed as Scarecrow’s phone, which rested there, buzzed loudly. Aaron’s photo appeared.

“SHIT!” Scarecrow yelled, grabbing the phone, and throwing it across the room. The buzzing stopped as it hit the wall. Scarecrow’s heart was racing as Gabriel was laughing.

“Well, he definitely won’t be suspicious now…” Gabriel said through teary eyes. Scarecrow eyed the shattered phone and just laughed with his friend.

Aaron was going to kill them no matter what they did, it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORrY GAbRIEL


	14. "I Can't Walk"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron is out driving when things go wrong.

**Prompt 13: “I Can’t Walk”**

_Featuring: Avantasia protags_

It was getting late as Aaron drove down the highway. The sun was setting and was right in front of him as he drove West, causing him to position himself at an odd angle to block the bright light from his eyes. It made seeing the road hard, but there was nothing he could do. The sun would be below the horizon soon enough.

He hadn’t meant to be out long. He just had to run to the local antique store to pick up some old clocks for his experiments. That was all. He was rushing a bit to get home because he knew he could never leave the others home alone for long. They always got into trouble, or started a fire…

He shook his head. They could be competent. Sometimes. He prayed today was that day, as he was only gone for about forty minutes. That was all. He tried to focus on the road ahead and continued driving. He was close to his exit.

He saw the mile marker for his exit appear but something in his rearview mirror caught his eye. He saw a SUV driving quite oddly behind him, approaching him fast. The car was weaving quite badly, swerving into the other lanes repeatedly. A drunk driver probably. The car was getting close to him at an alarming rate. Wanting to keep himself safe, Aaron slowed his car and merged over into the far-right lane, leaving the drunk driver in the middle lane.

Once over, he looked behind him and saw the road clear. The driver was gone. He let out a sigh of relief and looked back ahead. Before his eyes could readjust to the blinding light in front of him, his world was engulfed in darkness, and then there was nothing.

~

A cop was sitting outside his patrol car on the median between the highway, looking out for speeders. It was past rush hour, so the highway was quite dead. He was bored, but he knew he had to stay vigilant. He checked the watch on his wrist but snapped his head up when he heard the deafening sound of metal-on-metal. He looked to the left and saw smoke rising from down the highway. An accident. Shit.

He jumped into his car and pulled onto the shoulder, driving towards the accident. He finally saw two cars that had collided, one way worse off than the other. He parked and hopped out of his car, radioing for an ambulance as he walked towards the crash. He reached the first car which was in front. It didn’t have that much damage to it at first glance. He reached the door and opened it, finding a dazed man inside.

“Sir are you alright?” the cop asked. The man just looked at him confused. He didn’t seem overly injured. The cop saw a few alcohol bottles in the passenger seat. He sighed. “Ok, out of the car, buddy.” He said. He helped the man who he now could see smelled like alcohol and moved him to the grass next to the highway. “Stay here.” The cop said. The man nodded and laid down on the ground.

The cop then feared the worst when he walked over to the second car which was in much worse condition. The front was completely crunched, with smoke drifting upwards from under what remained of the hood, and all the windows were busted out. He eyed the make and model of the car as he got closer. He froze in his tracks. He knew this car. Feeling his heart jump, he ran towards the broken front door.

_“Aaron?!”_

~

Deafening silence. That’s all Aaron heard. He saw nothing and heard nothing. He felt nothing. He didn’t know how long he was surrounded by nothing. But, like an unseen oncoming train, reality slammed into him, causing all his senses to spike at once. His eyes flew open and the sounds of the world hit his ears like a brick wall. He looked around with blurry vision. Nothing was in focus.

He took a moment to breathe and let his vision stop spinning, though it didn’t seem to want to stop. Shaking the feeling away as best he could, he looked around more, trying to figure out where he was. He saw glass around him. Broken glass. He saw metal. He was in his car. Or…what was left of it. His eyes adjusted better, and he saw his car was completely stopped on the highway, windows broken, and metal twisted. But he was alive. He was alive. He was…in pain.

As he became aware of the pain, he felt an involuntary scream escape him. Everything hurt. There wasn’t a place on his body that didn’t feel like it was on fire. His vision swam as he tried to focus on anything but the jagged pain, but he couldn’t. He felt warm tears run down his face. Or blood. Or both. He couldn’t tell. His heart was racing. He had to get out of here.

He tried to move but felt himself pinned down. His eyes focused ahead of him and saw the car that had rammed into him had pushed his car inwards, pinning his legs between the broken dashboard and the seat. He tried to pull his legs out, but he gritted his teeth as searing white pain shot through his body. He couldn’t move his legs. He was stuck. He was definitely crying now.

He turned slightly and eyed the seatbelt below him. Panic was setting in. He had to get out, he had to get out, _he had to get out!_

He reached down with shaky hands and unbuckled himself, easing off a bit of the pressure on his body. One step down. He then eyed the door. He reached over and pulled the handle. The door didn’t budge. He pushed on it harder. It didn’t move. He began hitting it with all he had, but all he did was cut himself on the bits of glass that lay scattered around. He felt another cry escape him as he gasped for breath. He was going to die here…

A new noise caught his attention. He looked up towards the blinding sun and saw movement. Another car was driving towards him. His heart swelled with relief at the sight. Someone was coming. Aaron watched through blurry vision as the car stopped. He squinted and tried to focus on it. He knew the colors. It was a police car. He felt even more relieved.

He watched with anticipation as a silhouetted figure got out of the car and ran towards his side of the road. Aaron watched as he stopped by the car in front of him, helping the driver out of that car. The cop then moved towards his car but froze for a moment. Aaron was confused as to why but felt an actual smile form on his face when he saw who was at his window.

_“Aaron?!”_

“Jim…thank God…” Aaron coughed, a wave of relief washing over him. Jim was a friend of theirs. Aaron was going to be ok.

“Aaron, Jesus Christ!” the cop yelled, trying to pry the door open. Aaron just watched with tears still streaming down his face.

“I tried to get it open, I couldn’t…” Aarons said through gritted teeth. His vision was still spinning. Jim stopped his struggle when he saw all he was doing was causing more broken glass to fall onto Aaron.

“Ok, it’s going to be ok, I called the ambulance already, they’ll be here any minute…” he said, scanning the area. He could hear sirens in the distance.

“Cool…” Aaron said weakly, leaning his head back. The pain was becoming unbearable.

“What hurts Aaron?” Jim said, leaning down by the window. Aaron just looked down, scanning himself.

“…everything…”

“Shit…” Jim said, eyeing his friend. He looked bad. He had blood running down the side of his head, bloody cuts all over, and his legs were…

“Aaron, can you move your legs?”

“I…don’t know! I think they’re stuck; I-I can’t get out!” Aaron yelled, his heart beginning to race even faster. Jim leaned back and scanned the damage.

“The other car is pinned against yours; they may need to pry the cars apart to get you free…”

“Fantastic…” Aarons said through a tight voice, tears still running down his face. Exhaustion was beginning to set in. He tried to move a leg again, but he just felt searing hot pain. He let out a scream.

“Stop that! You could make it worse!” Jim yelled from outside the car, seeing what Aaron was trying to do. The ambulance was here now.

“I-I’m stuck, Jim, I-I need to…get out…” Aaron said between his gasps for breath as he felt himself starting to struggle. The walls of the car were closing in on him, threatening to suffocate him. He needed to get out, _he needed to get out!_

“Hey! Over here!” Aaron heard Jim yell. In a few moments, he heard more people around him now, but their voices were beginning to mix in a confusing cacophony of garbled noise. He tried to focus, he really did, but his vision just wouldn’t stop spinning.

Aaron didn’t know how long he was there, but finally, he felt someone pull him out of the car and lay him down onto a stretcher. He let out another scream of pain as they did so, every nerve in his body feeling like it was on fire. All he felt was excruciating pain. He felt a hand hold him down. There were lights, noises, voices, sounds, feelings, but he was having trouble comprehending it all. He just wanted silence.

In a moment of clarity, he heard Jim’s voice cut through it all.

“…e ok, alright? Want me to call the others?” He asked urgently. The others…damnit, the others…

“Phone…my phone is in the car…” Aaron said, trying to point to the car, but something was holding his arm down. He saw Jim nod and back away. He was lifted into the ambulance, the blinding lights causing his already searing headache to worsen. He would have kept panicking if he hadn’t felt the medics poke him with something, he assumed was a needle. Before he knew it, the lights faded away and he returned to the darkness once more.

~

Jim went back to the mangled car. The ambulance had already driven off with Aaron inside. He would be fine, the injury didn’t seem life-threatening, but still…it was bad. He leaned inside and saw a cracked cell phone on the floor in the passenger side. He walked over to the window and reached in, pulling the phone out.

Mentally thanking Aaron for not having a passcode, he went to his emergency contact list and clicked the first name.

~

“Are we _sure_ this is a good idea?”

“It’s a _great_ idea, Gabriel.”

“But…you know what Aaron said about us starting fires unsupervised…”

“This is a surprise! He’s gonna love this!”

Gabriel stood before their old wooden shed. The old thing had a busted roof after an accident between Scarecrow and Enty, and the thing was practically rotting from the inside out. Scarecrow was carrying an armful of old sticks from the trees behind their house towards the shed, where he threw them inside. Enty was close behind him, helping him carry the wood.

“This baby is gonna burn so damn bright…” Scarecrow said, unscrewing a bottle of kerosene.

“Guys, I don’t know…”

“The shed is evil, Gabriel! It must burn!” Enty cried with a smile, throwing more sticks inside. Gabriel couldn’t deny that. The thing had caused more trouble than it was worth.

“Besides, you saw the magazine on the table! He was gonna buy a new one anyway. This just saves us money because we won’t have to pay anyone to remove it!” Scarecrow said, reading the label on the jug.

“I know, it just seems-oh…” Gabriel said, noticing his phone was buzzing. After they had had so many close calls and, well, incidents, Aaron made Gabriel carry a phone on him for emergencies. Gabriel sewed himself a pouch to attach to his belt that was around his robe so he could carry the thing. He never used it except to talk to his roommates. “It’s Aaron, guys!” he said quickly, answering the phone.

“Don’t say a word about this!” Scarecrow yelled, walking over to the shed, ready to pour the liquid inside. Enty was practically bouncing with excitement. Gabriel rolled his eyes.

“Hello?”

_“Gabriel? This is Jim, from the station.”_

“Heh, Jim? Why do you have Aaron’s phone?” Gabriel asked, confused. Scarecrow stopped right as he was about to pour the liquid in the shed and tuned in to what Gabriel was saying.

_“Before I say anything else, I want you to know Aaron is alright.”_

“Wh-what’s that supposed to mean?” Gabriel responded, his voice wavering. Scarecrow set the jug down, his eyes locked on Gabriel. The man looked afraid. Enty just looked between Scarecrow and Gabriel, confused as to what was happening.

_“He was involved in a car accident on the highway just now.”_

“What?! Is he ok?!” Gabriel screamed, causing Enty and Scarecrow to jump.

_“He is injured, but it wasn’t life threatening. He’s going to be ok and he is on his way to the hospital as we speak.”_

“Oh, Lord have mercy…” Gabriel said, clutching his heart. Enty let out a whimper.

_“I would pick you all up if I could, but I’m being called to the hospital. I suggest an Uber, fellas.”_

“Oo…ber?” Gabriel said in confusion.

_“Y-yes. They can get you here. I’ll let you know if I hear anything before you get here.”_

“Oh…ok…th-thank you…Jim…” Gabriel said, fear beginning to tear away at his heart as he hung up.

“The hell was that about?” Scarecrow said, screwing the cap back onto the kerosine jug. Gabriel turned to him. Scarecrow saw Gabriel’s face had paled.

“A-Aaron was in a car accident…” He said quietly. Enty let out a gasp and put his hands over his mouth. Scarecrow just dropped the jug to the ground.

“Well, is he ok?!” Scarecrow yelled, causing Gabriel to jump.

“I-I think? Jim was there, he said he was hurt but being taken to the hospital.”

“But…how can we get to him…” Enty whimpered. “Aaron had the car…”

“Jim said take an…’oober’…” Gabriel said, puzzled by the man’s words.

“Christ, Gabriel, he meant Uber!” Scarecrow said, rushing past him. “Come on, I’ll call one!” he said. The others followed him inside.

~

The trio had let Scarecrow call the magical driver who appeared at their driveway who took them all the way to the hospital. They entered and, of course, were denied access to see Aaron at the time. They went back to the waiting room and waited, hating the feeling of knowing their leader was hurt.

After about four hours, they were finally allowed to see him. They all ran into the room at once, causing the trio to fall to the floor as they entered. Enty was the first one on his feet.

“Aaron!” he cried, running towards the bed.

“Easy, son, easy…” Jim’s voice cut through. Scarecrow and Gabriel pulled themselves up to see Enty being held back by Jim, who stood next to Aaron’s bed. Aaron was awake and smiling gently at the scene.

“Hi Enty…” Aaron said quietly. The man was on the bed, both his legs in casts, and a bandage wrapped around his head. Scarecrow walked forward next.

“The _hell_ did you do?!” he yelled, a mix of anger and relief.

“It was a drunk driver, guys, don’t worry…” Aaron said calmly, putting his hands up in defense. “The man is fine and is already charged with drunk driving.”

“I can confirm, fellas. I was there and I saw the whole thing.” He said, looking to Aaron. “I was just doing patrol and heard a crash; I go over and who do I find but clockwork here in the driver’s seat.” He finished. Once he said the last word, Enty ran over and hugged him tightly.

“You saved his life!” Enty cried, burying his face in Jim’s shirt. Jim just lightly patted Enty’s back.

“Yeah, ok, ok, son…” he said, pushing Enty away.

“But what’s all this?” Gabriel said, eyeing the casts. Aaron took in a breath.

“You all are gonna have to be patient with me for a while…” He said softly, eyeing his friends.

“His legs got pinned between the force of the two cars and suffered the most damage. Nothing permanent, though, don’t worry.” Jim said.

“Yeah, but I won’t be walking for about a month, maybe more…” Aaron added quietly.

“You’re handling this pretty well…” Scarecrow said, crossing his arms. He couldn’t imagine not being able to walk for so long. He’d get restless.

“They have him under some pretty strong pain-relievers right now…” Jim said, nodding towards the Aaron who just nodded back, eying the I.V bag next to him.

“Yep. I don’t really feel anything right now…” he said with a small laugh. Gabriel took in a breath and shook his head. How did this keep happening to them…

“I’m surprised he hasn’t crashed yet, honestly.” Jim added.

“I am tired, I will admit…” Aarons said quietly.

“Then maybe it’s time we let you get some rest, eh? You’re gonna need it.” Jim said. Aaron just nodded and leaned his head back, closing his eyes.

“Yeah, that uh, souns…ice…” he mumbled, and with that, he was out.

Jim shuffled the boys out of the room.

“You all are welcome to stay, but he could be in here for a bit, and I don’t want you sleeping in those chairs every night…” Jim said.

“We don’t…have a car anymore…” Enty said, looking down. Jim sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Alright, ok, I know a guy who owns a used car lot off 75’, he and I go way back. How about we make a deal…I’ll help you all get a car for the time being and you can pay it off later. But,” he said, eyeing scarecrow, “…I don’t want to see any of you on the wrong side of the prison bars for a long time, alright?” he said, sternly. Enty and Gabriel eyed Scarecrow who just stared at the ground.

“Yeah, ok…” Scarecrow muttered. Jim patted his back.

“Good. I’ll get back to you on that. For now, stay out of trouble, and help your friend. He is going to need a wheelchair for a bit.” He said, motioning to the hospital room. The trio just nodded. “Right. Now, it’s late, but I take it you want to stay the night here?” the trio nodded again. Jim sighed. What a strange crew this bunch was…

~

“This is swell guys, really…” Aaron said with a smile, eying the living room.

The others had moved most of Aaron’s stuff from his basement into the living room, turning it into a makeshift lab like his downstairs. He could do work without worrying about stairs. The others even rearranged it so they could fit a bed by the couch.

He had to use a wheelchair for a while, but he was alight with it as long as he could get his work done. He eyed the chair he was in. The others had wanted a say in decorating it, so it had an odd mix of all of their styles on it. Gabriel had painted a cross on the back, Scarecrow made flames for the wheels, and, with Gabriel’s help, Enty had painted various swirls of dark greens and blues around the chair, adding some color to the black.

One thing Aaron was worried about was how Gabriel was their sole driver now. He was a nervous driver, and this fiasco didn’t help. But Aaron refused to let Scarecrow behind the wheel.

The other thing that Aaron worried about was how he couldn’t get around as quickly. Several times now he had caught the others doing something stupid and he was too late to stop it. The other evening, he wheeled over to the back-porch door and saw the trio standing around the old shed. Which was now on fire. And it was a big fire.

He looked out the window now. The place where the shed once resided lay just a pile of ash, with not a trace of the old shed remaining. He shook his head. It saved him money on paying someone to remove the shed, he guessed.

He wheeled away from the window. The pain had been gradually going away, and the doctors said he would be walking sooner than they thought. He was happy to hear that, as he was pretty sure Scarecrow had started turning his basement into some sort of indoor pub. He wasn’t about to let that slide. A loud crash turned his attention away and he wheeled back to the window.

Their fence was now knocked over and the car that Jim let them use was now in the back yard. Gabriel exited the car and saw Aaron in the window.

 _“Sorry! Forgot which pedal meant forward!”_ he yelled, getting back into the car. He started driving forward back to the driveway. Aaron could see Scarecrow laughing like mad in the passenger seat.

Aaron smiled and wheeled away from the window. These people may be chaotic idiots, but they were his chaotic idiots. And he knew they tried hard, so he just had to be there to guide them through it all.


	15. Gunpoint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andre is walking through the city when he hears a gunshot echo down the road. He goes to investigate...

**Prompt 14: Gunpoint**

_Featuring: Angel AU Andre + Tobi_

It was late as Andre walked down a quiet city street. He was on his way to meet Tobi for dinner somewhere, but Tobi had to run an errand beforehand, so they agreed to just get to the place separately. He checked his phone and saw no texts from his friend, so he assumed all was well. Andre enjoyed the peacefulness of the nighttime city. No traffic, no chaos, just quietly blinking traffic lights and distant cars on the highway.

He was about to round a corner when his thoughts were disrupted by a loud bang, which echoed between the buildings around him. He jumped back in shock at the sudden noise. Was that a gunshot? He looked ahead towards the source of the sound and saw a dark figure running, escaping into the night. Oh dear, someone may have been hurt…

Andre booked it down the sidewalk towards where he saw the first figure leave from. He came to a halt at the entrance to a dark cul-de-sac, the houses within it seemingly abandoned. He scanned the area and felt his heart drop when he saw a hunched over figure, partially illuminated by an old streetlight. He was staggering quite oddly, and Andre knew he must have been hit by the shot. Not willing to leave someone hurt and alone, Andre ran forward, knowing he could help. Tobi wouldn’t mind if he were a few minutes late for something like this.

Andre reached the streetlight and saw the figure standing there, or…the figure was trying to stand. He was faced away from Andre, but it was apparent he was injured as he kept losing balance and then catching himself, his hand seemingly gripping his chest.

“Sir? I heard the sound of a gunshot, are you alright?” Andre said urgently, approaching the figure, who whizzed around immediately at the new voice.

Andre froze in his tracks, the world coming to a complete halt around him. Andre and the figure locked eyes and Andre felt his body go cold, all feeling dropping away as soon as their eyes locked. No, no, _no, no, NO!_

“An…dre? Tobi muttered, grasping at his shoulder as he tried to focus his eyes on the new person next to him. Andre just stared ahead, frozen, as if he were looking at the scene from outside his own body. There was Tobi, staggering in the dim lamplight, clutching at a very bloody shoulder wound. Andre felt tears form in his eyes immediately at the sight. “Andre…” Tobi said, swaying forward as he tried to take a step towards his friend.

Andre rushed forward immediately, grabbing Tobi before he could fall. He saw Tobi cling to him tightly with a bloody hand. On shaky legs that he could no longer feel, Andre lowered Tobi to the ground, so he was on his back was facing up. Andre positioned him so Tobi laid on his lap.

Andre couldn’t breathe. How did this happen? _How did this happen?!_ He looked down with wide eyes and saw Tobi gasping for breath below him, his chest rising and falling at an irregular pace. Andre reached for one of Tobi’s hands and found it cold. He clung to it but felt a razor pang of fear stab his heart when Tobi didn’t cling back.

“ _T-Tobi?!”_ Andre yelled, hardly able to speak through the tightness in his throat as tears escaped his eyes. Tobi turned his head to look at Andre, but then just kept breathing heavily and said nothing. His other hand was still grasping at his shoulder, where Andre saw a good amount of blood escaping between his fingers. Andre was sobbing, not breathing as he moved Tobi’s jacket away from the wound.

He could fix this. He could fix this. He _had_ to fix this.

He got Tobi’s jacket out of the way and then went to lift Tobi’s hand away from the wound. Tobi let out a pained cry when Andre lifted it, causing Andre’s heart to drop.

“…ngh…st…op…” Tobi gasped, his eyes squeezed shut, though Andre saw tears running down his cheek. Andre couldn’t take this. He was shaking. He couldn’t think, he couldn’t feel.

Tobi was hurt.

He was about to put his hand over the wound when Tobi began coughing, some blood escaping his mouth as he did so. His whole body shook violently as he coughed trying to clear the excess liquid from his throat. Andre’s panic only got worse.

He couldn’t hardly see Tobi anymore with how blurry his vision was through his tears. Andre was gasping for breath between sobs. He had to think. He finally raised a shaky hand over the wound and focused. He had to focus. He could fix this. He just had to focus.

A faint glow began to form around his hand, illuminating Tobi’s shivering body even more. Andre was focusing as much energy as he could to that point. He could heal Tobi. He could heal Tobi…

He looked down and saw Tobi’s eyes had glazed over, with him now staring blindly up towards space. Andre felt a shock of fear strike him like lightning and he closed his eyes, focusing harder. Oh, Lord, he needed the strength…

The rest of his body began glowing ever so faintly, making him seem quite out of place in their reality, but he didn’t care. He had to keep going. Once he knew he had enough energy focused, he placed his hand on the wound.

As soon as he did so, Tobi snapped up, letting out a pained cry. Andre pushed him back down with his other hand, holding him in place. Tobi had more tears in his eyes. This was hurting him.

Andre shook his head and tried to tune out his friend’s cries. He had to do this. He had to do this. He held his hand in place and focused, letting the energy flow from his hand into Tobi. He held the pose for a few minutes, with Tobi just gasping for air as he did so. It hurt Andre to be causing his friend pain, but he had to keep going. Although, he started to feel himself lose his grip on the energy. The wound was bad. Really bad. It was taking all he had to heal it. Andre’s eyes snapped open wide as a thought shot into his mind.

Would it be enough?

He looked down to the wound and saw the blood flow was slowing. It was working. He was almost there. He felt tired. Really tired. He hadn’t used this much energy in a long time. But he couldn’t quit. He couldn’t…

He saw the glow around his hand begin to dim. No! He wasn’t done yet! He looked to Tobi, who was now just breathing short gasps of breath as he started blindly at the light above him. Andre lost it.

He reached back into his mind with all he had, focusing as much energy as he could to the wound. He had to heal it. He had to. _He had to!_

He was crying. Screaming. Hyperventilating. His hand was glowing brighter. There was a tight grip around his chest he couldn’t shake away as he worked. He felt something in the back of his mind threaten to pull him under, the exhaustion taking hold. Oh, Lord, if he lost Tobi…

Before he could finish the thought, Tobi sat straight up, nearly headbutting Andre in the process. Andre reeled back, falling back on the ground. He took in a few large gulps of air then sat up wearily and looked at his friend, fear still stabbing his chest.

Tobi was sitting straight up, sweat lining his forehead and soaking his hair. He was gasping for breath and clutching his chest. For a moment, Andre thought he had failed, but Tobi then lowered his shaking hand and Andre saw the blood was gone. The wound was gone. He had done it.

Andre fell back onto the ground and just stared at the dark sky above. He was tired. Very, very tired. His vision was spinning as he breathed, the adrenaline not yet gone from his body. He heard shuffling.

“Andre? Andre are you alright?”

Andre turned his head to see Tobi kneeling next to him, worry in his eyes. Tobi helped Andre sit up on the concrete.

“What the hell just happened? When did you get here?” Tobi said, looking around. “Why…” he was cut off as Andre pulled him into a hug. Andre released a breath he didn’t know he was holding when Tobi put his arms around his friend in response.

“Tobi, oh, my God…” Andre muttered, head still spinning.

“Hey, it’s ok! I’m alright!” he said quickly, self-analyzing. He didn’t feel any pain anymore. He was fine.

Tobi was fine.

Andre felt his tears continue to flow as they sat there on the cold ground under the streetlight. He didn’t want to let go. He hid his face in Tobi’s shoulder. He didn’t want to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For VOID


	16. Powerless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel just wants to spend some time with Elderane in peace. This does not happen.

**Prompt 15: Powerless**

_Featuring: Avantasia protags_

“Alright, good, but twist your wrist slightly this way…”

“Like this?”

“Yes, that’s it…don’t lose balance now…”

Gabriel stood in a clearing surrounded by woods with Elderane next to him. The elf had promised to help teach him basic defense skills as the novice had no background in it whatsoever, and since the group back home always seemed to get into trouble, Elderane thought it a good idea. He was currently working with him on how to properly hold and move with a dagger, as that is what Elderane was the most skilled with. Gabriel was standing as instructed, holding a small blade before him. He was trying to focus, but distant voices in his mind kept snapping him out of his concentration.

“ _…at..ty…fire!”_

_“…ow…ost…all…”_

_“…HAHA!”_

“Gah!” Gabriel yelled, breaking form. He began putting the knife away. Elderane looked at him puzzled.

“What is it?”

“Crow and Enty are being really loud…” Gabriel said, tiredly. “They’ve been doing this all day…you mind if I go move somewhere else?”

“Not at all. I shall wait.”

“Thanks, Elderane.”

~

Gabriel leaned forward with a gasp. He was in his room on the floor leaning against his bed. As soon as the world came back into focus, he let out a frustrated sigh when he could clearly hear Scarecrow and Enty yelling in Scarecrow’s room. He got up and marched across the hall. Gabriel leaned into Scarecrow’s room to see the two of them with bottles of various liquids scattered around.

“…So, you put the rag in here like this…light it, then throw it!” Scarecrow said with a laugh, holding a bottle of a clear liquid. “This stuff’s not very strong though…”

Gabriel rolled his eyes and walked away. Scarecrow was teaching Enty how to make homemade explosives again. Unbelievable. He walked downstairs and saw Aaron about to go outside to mow the lawn. More noise. Great.

“Aaron? Can I use your couch in the basement? Scarecrow and Enty are being loud and I’m trying to meditate.” He asked.

“Sure thing, Gabe. Just don’t touch anything down there. And don’t be out for too long! You know how you meditating worries Enty…” Aaron said, sliding out the backdoor.

“I won’t!”

Gabriel walked down the stairs and laid down on the couch that was in the corner facing away from all of Aaron’s lab stuff. It was quiet and dark down here. Good. He took in a calming breath and focused.

~

“You know what, I wanna do a proper example…this stuff won’t do…” Scarecrow said, tossing the bottle of liquid aside.

“What do you normally use for these?” Enty asked, eying the discarded bottle.

“Ah, gasoline works, kerosine, actually _good_ alcohol…” he muttered, kicking the bottle on the ground. He eyed the door.

“Do you have anymore?”

“No, I used the last of my supply last week on that car issue with the neighbor…” he said, running his hands through his hair. He had an idea. “You know what, come on…” he said, leading the way out the door and down the stairs. He looked outside and saw Aaron had just started mowing the lawn. He’d be a while. Good.

“Where are we going?” Enty asked excitedly, catching up.

“Aaron’s got loads of weird science liquid down there…maybe we can just use what he has…” Scarecrow said, an evil smile on his face.

“Won’t he be mad?” Enty asked, worried about Aaron’s wrath.

“Nahhh.” Scarecrow said, waving Enty off. “He’s got tons of stuff. He won’t mind if we use a bit of it…” he said, opening the basement door. It was dark. He smiled and slid down the stairs, empty glass bottle in his hand, and Enty trailing behind him.

~

Gabriel was standing before Elderane, dagger in hand. The two were slowly mock fighting.

“Ok, so if I move like this…” Elderane said, adjusting his position. “…then you can block my attack by moving here…”

Gabriel properly followed the instructions, effectively doing what he was told.

“Good! That’s good! Now you try coming for me.” Elderane said, backing away slightly. Gabriel was about to move when he felt a tightness in his lungs, causing him to cough a bit. He quickly shook it off and got back into form.

“Eesh, I think I inhaled some dust or something…” he with another cough, still feeling a faint burning sensation in the back of his throat.

“In combat, you mustn’t let the elements distract you, as that would be a perfect opportunity for your enemy to _strike!”_ Elderane yelled, running forward. Gabriel let out a small cry of surprise but effectively dodged the attack, blocking Elderane’s weapon with his own. Elderane laughed and backed away. “Yes! Now you’re getting the hang of it!”

“I suppose so!” Gabriel said with a smile, but as soon as he said it, another coughing fit arose, this one worse. Elderane looked at him concerned.

“Surely it isn’t that dusty here, is it?” he said, eying the ground. As a matter of fact, there was no dust at all. Just green forest floor. Gabriel looked up at him with slightly teary eyes.

“I…am not sure…maybe I…” He got out between breaths but had to stop once the burning in his lungs got worse and he coughed more, hunching over slightly. He was struggling to take in air. Every breath burned.

“Gabriel, what’s wrong?!” Elderane rushed, worry seeping into his voice. This was not normal. There was nothing in the air, as he would have felt it as well…

Gabriel looked up at him with teary eyes, coughing much harder now, his whole body shaking. Elderane watched on in shock as the dagger fell from his friend’s hands and landed on the ground with a thud. The elf ran over to his wheezing friend.

“Please, tell me, what is wrong?!” he asked, fear clawing into his heart. Oh, if Gabriel got hurt because of him…

Gabriel tried to speak, but another coughing fit took over, causing him to turn away. Every breath he took in burned like he was breathing in fire. Elderane was about to say something else but Gabriel let out a sharp cry of pain amidst the coughing. The elf reeled back and watched helpless as Gabriel clawed roughly at his own arm, trying to pull his sleeve back.

“What is happening?! Gabriel?!” He yelled, grabbing his panicking friend’s other arm to steady him, not sure what to do or how to help. Gabriel was close to sobbing now between the coughing, with tears flowing heavily from his eyes. He pulled his sleeve back and Elderane eyed his friend’s arm. It looked fine. “What is…”

 _“B-burns!”_ Gabriel yelled through tears in a course voice, looking to Elderane with fear in his eyes. The coughing was getting worse. Each breath burned more than the last. Elderane moved forward and Gabriel reached out for him clung to him tightly, trying to ground himself to reality. Elderane felt his friend’s breathing worsen as he began gasping for breath that wasn’t coming, tears still flowing down his face.

“What should I do?! Gabriel?!” The elf yelled, feeling powerless to help as he had no idea what was even wrong. Gabriel just clung to him, coughing harder. Elderane felt a jolt of fear shoot through him when he saw Gabriel fade out of existence for a moment before him.

“El…derane…” Gabriel wheezed, still clinging as tight as he could to his friend’s shirt, his face hidden in his friend’s shoulder. Elderane just looked around, at a loss, tears beginning to flow down his own face.

“Gabriel, I don’t know what is wrong!” he yelled. He felt his friend shudder once more, and he faded out again, this time for a few moments longer before reappearing. “Gabriel, no! You…you can’t leave! You can’t…” Elderane said, tears escaping his own eyes much harder now. Was Gabriel dying? Gabriel was his best friend, and if he lost him...

Gabriel let out one last cry of pain before vanishing from Elderane’s arms completely. The elf couldn’t feel him anymore. Elderane froze, not daring move. He had to come back…he had to come back! He tried to search his mind back in reality for his friend, but his own racing mind was too unfocused to do so. He couldn’t see Gabriel anywhere. He couldn’t see his friend anywhere…

Tears flowing freely now, Eldrane let out an anguished scream.

~

What the _hell_ did you idiots do?!” Aaron yelled, seeing smoke coming from the basement door. He could smell the raging fire.

“We just wanted to make some minor explosives!” Scarecrow yelled, searching for the fire extinguisher.

“With _my_ stuff? You had _no idea_ what those chemicals were!”

“Yea, but I assumed they were flammable.”

“They were VERY FLAMMABLE!!!” Aaron screamed, gripping his hair. “Oh, _God,_ did you get Gabriel out?!” he yelled in fear, not seeing the novice with them.

“What? I thought he was in his room…?” Scarecrow replied, confused. Enty was standing back a way and felt a jolt of fear run through him at these words. Aaron’s eyes widened.

“No, you _idiot,_ you two were being loud so he went to the _basement to meditate!”_ Aaron cried, eyeing the door. He could feel waves of heat coming from it. Scarecrow’s eyes widened and he ran to the basement door, ready to descend, but Aaron grabbed his jacket, holding him back. “You’ll kill yourself going down there, Crow!” He said, tears in his eyes. Oh, Lord, Gabriel probably had no idea…

Before Scarecrow could even reply, Enty slid past the two into the basement.

“Enty, no!” Aaron cried, but Enty was already down the stairs and vanished around the corner.

“Isn’t he like, immune to fire?!” Scarecrow yelled, panic tightening in his chest.

“Only half of him is!”

Enty turned the corner of the basement. Aaron’s workbench which held the various chemicals they were messing with was now completely aflame, making it hard to breathe in the confined area with the heat and smoke. The fire seemed to have caught on some discarded notes and papers and was now catching across the floor of the basement. Enty looked on with wide eyes as the flames were now touching the couch in the corner.

Enty ran over, trying his best to breathe through his jacket as to not inhale the smoke. He knew he could handle the fire, but the smoke…

He reached the couch and saw Gabriel there, coughing and stirring restlessly, his eyes squeezed shut as tears escaped them.

“Gabriel, wake up! We need to leave!” he yelled, tears in his own eyes as he shook his friend. Enty let out a yelp as a bit of the couch caught flame quickly, causing him to jump back in fear. He heard Gabriel let out cry of pain as well as the fire touched him. Taking in a breath and pushing his fear down, Enty ran forward, ignoring the fire as best he could, and shook Gabriel harder. “Please, we need to go! I can’t carry you…” he cried.

Finally, Gabriel’s eyes flew open and he sat up straight, gasping for breath.

“No, no, in your shawl!” Enty yelled. Gabriel looked around with wide but teary eyes and understood, covering his mouth with the fabric around his shoulders. Enty helped him up and the two made a break for the stairs, with Gabriel coughing and clinging to Enty the entire way.

They reached the top and Aaron pulled them back away from the door.

“The fire department is coming!” He yelled, closing the basement door. Aaron then moved over to help a gasping Gabriel who was on the floor leaning against the couch. Gabriel was now clinging to his arm where Aaron saw some fire had burned through his robe and scorched his skin slightly. “Crow, grab the med kit!”

Scarecrow nodded and ran upstairs. Aaron looked back to the gasping Gabriel.

“Hey, it’s ok! You’re ok!” he said, gripping his friend’s shoulders. Gabriel just nodded as he tried to clear the smoke from his lungs. Enty had got him some water and Scarecrow had returned with the med kit. Aaron began working with Gabriel’s arm while he drank a bit, easing the burning in his throat.

“What…what happened…?” Gabriel asked, his voice still scratchy. Aaron just eyed Scarecrow standing in the corner.

“He mixed some chemicals he shouldn’t have, lit it on fire, then it exploded, causing the other chemicals I had to catch fire.”

“I didn’t know he was down there!” Scarecrow yelled back, a waver in his voice. Enty just sat in silence. He was feeling guilty as he had let this happen. He could have stopped Scarecrow, but he didn’t. Gabriel just shook his head, still having trouble breathing properly.

“It…it’s fine, guys, you didn’t know…”

“It is not fine! He could have been killed! And do you know how expensive it’s going to be to fix the basement now?!” Aaron yelled, facing Scarecrow, who just stepped back.

“It can’t be _that_ bad!” Scarecrow said, crossing his arms. As he finished, however, the group jumped as they heard a loud bang come from the basement, shaking the house. Scarecrow just eyed the basement door. “Ok, maybe it’ll be a bit harder than we thought…”

Aaron rolled his eyes and kept tending to the burn on Gabriel’s arm. Finally, the fire department showed up and easily got things under control. Luckily, there wasn’t too much lasting damage. They also looked at Gabriel, who was breathing better, but recommend he visit the doctor anyway, just in case. They did so and he was able to go home that day.

Gabriel entered his room, happy to be somewhere quiet after the mess earlier. He could hear Aaron letting Scarecrow have it once more downstairs with Enty trying to calm things down. He sighed and laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was glad Elderane was teaching him some self-defense, he was really going to need it living with-

Elderane. Oh no, he had totally forgotten…

Gabriel quickly eased his anxious heart and closed his eyes, focusing to the back of his mind.

~

It was sunset now and Elderane hadn’t left the clearing, hoping Gabriel would come back. He had tried so hard to sense if he were ok, but the thoughts of his friend’s gasps of pain clouded his mind to the point he couldn’t see a thing. Like tears blur one’s vision, the mental image of his hurt friend blurred his minds eye. Elderane cursed at himself.

Why hadn’t he done something? What could he have done? Was Gabriel gone forever because of his failure to react properly?

Elderane just eyed his friend’s dagger, still laying on the ground, untouched. He let out an anguished cry and put his head into his hands, letting the tears fall as he kneeled on the ground. His head snapped up, however when he heard footsteps behind him.

“Elderane! There you are!”

Elderane turned to see Gabriel running towards him, a smile on his face. Elderane was frozen as Gabriel reached him and kneeled beside him, pulling him into a hug.

“I am so sorry to worry you!” He said, holding his friend. “Turns out Scarecrow and Enty caught the basement on fire where I was while I was out, but they didn’t know I was there, but it’s ok now-”

He was cut off as Elderane embraced him back, his tears still falling.

“You scared me, my friend…” he muttered, hiding his face in Gabriel’s shoulder. Gabriel just sighed and rested his head against Elderane’s. The two remained there, just talking for the rest of the night. Gabriel really didn’t want to be caught between an argument between Aaron and Scarecrow, so he enjoyed the calming tranquility of a cool Avantasia night with his friend by his side.


	17. Memory Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobi walks in on Andre meditating.
> 
> *Not canon to the rest of the series!

**Prompt 16: Memory Loss**

_Featuring: Angel AU Andre + Tobi_

Tobi had gone out shopping for the day, as it was his turn to do so. Andre had failed to mention to him before he left that he was going to mediate a bit, but Tobi was a slow shopper and got distracted by literally everything, so Andre assumed it would take him a while.

Andre closed his eyes and focused. When he meditated, he was able to really channel his angelic abilities and hone them. He had been a bit rusty lately, so he wanted to try to get back to full working order, just in case an emergency happened, and he needed them. He breathed slowly and focused, feeling the full power of Heaven flow through him.

~

Tobi unlocked the apartment door and slid inside, grocery bags in hand. He had been quick today as they hadn’t needed that much, and lines were short.

“Andre?” he called as he entered. He got no reply. Odd. Andre shouldn’t have gone anywhere…

Tobi froze as he entered the living room. He saw Andre sitting on the floor facing away from him. Faint ghosts of his wings were behind him on his back, glowing dimly. Andre did not notice Tobi enter.

“Holy sh…” Tobi muttered, his eyes widening. He had never seen Andre’s wings like this before, nor has he seen Andre just show them off like this. This wasn’t normal.

“Andre, are you ok?” Tobi urged, his heart skipping a beat as he dropped the grocery bags and began walking towards his friend. Andre did not react. Worry began to seep into Tobi’s heart. Andre had never acted like this before…was something wrong with him? Before he could reach his friend, Tobi felt his blood run cold when Andre began slowly levitating off the floor, his seated body hovering in place. His wings remained stationary behind him, the ghostly feathers waving slightly as if a light breeze were blowing them.

“WOAH WHAT THE FUCK WHY ARE YOU LEVITATING?!” Tobi yelled, reeling back. This definitely wasn’t right…

Tobi’s anxieties only worsened when Andre’s wings extended a bit more and his hair began rising as well, as if gravity didn’t exist around the Angel.

“Andre, oh dear God-” Tobi started, still getting no response from his friend. “Andre, are you ok? This doesn’t look ok!” He yelled, taking a step closer despite his instincts telling him to run.

 _“Silentium.”_ Andre said, his voice quiet but stern. He did not face Tobi.

“Silentium…silence? But why Andre?” Tobi asked nervously as his friend rose higher off the ground. When Andre spoke, it sounded like there were other whispers layered on top of his original voice. Other voices. And why the Latin? Tobi could feel his heart rate quicken. Something had to be wrong, Andre’s never acted like this before.

Tobi was about to ask something else when Andre finally broke form and quickly turned around, fast enough Tobi blinked and nearly missed it. He then felt a sharp pain in the back of his mind as he met the Angel’s gaze. Or gazes… Andre now had multiple eyes around his face, his hair was hovering higher, his body was glowing with an eerie light, and his original eyes shone a bright blinding white.

_“D̶I̵X̶I̶ ̷S̵I̶L̶E̴N̶T̴I̴O̸,̸ ̶M̶O̴R̴T̵A̷L̷E̸.̷.”_

A searing hot pain arose in the back of Tobi’s mind as he stared at his friend. The light was too much. It burned his eyes. He wanted to look away, but something kept his gaze locked on the being in front of him. The burning sensation got stronger, and he gripped his head with wide eyes as the pain took over, searing the white-hot light into his mind. He felt it spread from his head across his body, ever part of him feeling like it was on fire. He hunched over slightly; eyes still locked on his still friend in front of him. He gripped his hair tightly, but the pain did not ease.

Tobi’s vision began to blur as the blinding light filled his own vision, encompassing everything he knew. He got one last look at his friend before all feeling was lost to the fire.

~

Andre took in a sharp gasp of air and felt himself fall to the floor. He let out a yelp as he landed hard. Quickly pushing all thoughts of his own pain from his mind, he scrambled to his feet. He felt his heart stop dead as he looked to the floor and saw Tobi laying there gasping, his eyes wide open but unseeing.

Andre rushed to his friend’s side and looked him over. Tobi was breathing heavy, audibly gasping for breath that wasn’t coming. But the thing that broke Andre the most was his friend’s eyes. Tobi’s eyes now had a white glow to them, nearly bleaching out his pupils entirely. Andre put his hand on Tobi’s forehead. He was burning up, nearly too hot to touch.

Andre gripped his own hair in panic, fear tightly strangling his heart like razor wire.

Tobi had seen him in his Angelic form at full power.

No human can handle that.

It would kill them.

Andre felt tears rapidly flow from his eyes as he looked at his gasping friend, unmoving and in excruciating pain. No miracle could heal this…

Tobi was going to die because of him.

Andre fell forward onto Tobi’s chest, his tears staining his friend’s shirt as he sobbed. He gripped Tobi’s hand as tight as he could, but Tobi did not grasp back. Andre cried as hard as he could. He screamed as tears escaped his eyes.

This was his fault.

But then…a thought occurred to the Angel.

He sat up straight, his tears still falling down his face.

There was a way to save Tobi’s life.

But… _the cost…_

Andre looked at his friend. Tears were falling from Tobi’s eyes now, sliding down the side of his face.

The cost was worth it.

Andre edged closer to Tobi’s head and placed his hand over his glowing eyes. He focused as hard as he could. This would take all the energy he had…

He closed his own eyes and called upon Heaven and all the power within. He wasn’t going to let Tobi die. Not today. Especially not by his own hand.

His hand glowed a brilliant white as he held it over his friend’s eyes. Tobi’s breathing was easing. It was working. Andre felt tears escape his own eyes, but he did not stop.

This had to be done.

He prayed. He prayed as hard as he could. He sent his wishes to the Lord above and hoped they would be seen. The deed was a big one, but to him…it was worth everything.

After a few moments, the glowing stopped. Andre lifted his hand and saw Tobi’s eyes were shut. He was breathing gently. Andre put his hand on Tobi’s forehead. It felt normal.

Tobi was going to be ok.

Laughing and sobbing at the same time, Andre fell back down onto Tobi’s chest. He paused a moment, just listening to his friend’s gentle heartbeat.

After a few minutes, he shakily arose and slowly picked up Tobi, carrying him to his bed. He laid Tobi down and pulled a blanket over him.

When he awoke, this would all seem like some distant dream.

Andre eyed the desk under the window. He walked over and saw some Avantasia CD’s sitting there.

Had his wish been heard?

He picked up The Metal Opera and eyed the credits. His name was gone.

His wish had been heard.

He set the CD down and picked up a framed group photo of the band that sat on the table. He had been in this show. He would have been standing next to Tobi, their arms around each other’s shoulders, both smiling as they sang. He eyed the photograph. He was not there.

He never had been.

Feeling one final tear escape his eye, he set the photo down with a shaky hand. He walked over to the side of Tobi’s bed one last time. He put his hand on Tobi’s head and ran his hand through his friend’s soft hair one last time.

Taking in a shaky breath, he walked to the bedroom door, looking back at the peacefully sleeping Tobi for the final time. He smiled and walked away, pulling the door closed behind him.

Tobi wouldn’t remember who Andre was. The world wouldn’t remember who he was. He had never existed.

But Tobi was alive.

And to Andre…that was the most important thing.

He would still watch over Tobi from a distance, but he could never talk to him again. He could never know he existed, for if he did…Tobi’s mind would burn.

Andre walked out of the apartment and closed the front door behind him. He waved his hand over the handle and heard the door lock.

No going back now.

_No going back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Cracktasia. You know what you did.
> 
> (Stole this from Doctor Who lol oops)
> 
> Based on a comic by my good friend and tumblr user makebelieveee! (I am so, so sorry)


	18. Infinity War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If the Angel AU took place during marvel's Infinity War.  
> No, I don't know why I wrote this.

**Infinity War**

_Featuring: Angel AU Andre + Tobi_

Andre and Tobi were driving down an empty backroad with Andre behind the wheel. It was midday and they were in the middle of nowhere, driving home after a trip.

“I’m tellin’ yah, we gotta go sometime. I _need_ to see it.”

“Tobi, it’s literally halfway across the world.”

“But it’s _LEGENDARY!”_

“The world’s largest ball of twine is legendary?” Andre asked, confused. Tobi nodded enthusiastically.

“Sure is! People talk about it all the time! We _need_ to see it.” Tobi said, crossing his arms.

“Unbelievable.” Andre said, focusing on the winding road. The two bantered for a bit on the relaxing drive until…Andre felt odd.

A pang of sharp anxiety shot through his body for a reason he couldn’t explain. He looked around him. The sun was shining, Tobi was ranting on beside him about the world’s largest thermometer, and there were no other cars around him. Why did he feel like danger was all around him?

He felt his hand shake. Why did he feel afraid? There was nothing to be afraid of here…

Tobi’s ramblings were drowned out as Andre looked back at his hand, which had begun to flake away like dust in the wind. Eyes widening, he tried to stop the car, but all feeling was lost in his legs.

Tobi turned to look at Andre.

“Hey, are you listening to a word I’m- _whAT THE HELL?!”_ Tobi shrieked in terror as he looked at his friend. Andre was just…fading away to dust before him, his eyes wide with fear. _“A-Andre?!”_ Tobi yelled as the car swerved a bit. Andre turned his head to look at him, but the moment he did so, more of him faded away to nothing.

“Tobi, I-” he started as Tobi reached out to grab him. His hand grabbed nothing. Tobi got one last look at the fear in Andre’s eyes as he faded from existence, the dust particles fading away. Tobi felt cold fear run through his body as he stared in disbelief at the driver’s side. Before he could even process what happened, the car swerved, as it had no driver. Tobi reached for the wheel, but it was too late.

The car swerved off the road and everything faded to black.

~

Andre walked into the living room to see Tobi standing by the window.

“What’s out there?” Andre asked, noting Tobi’s odd silence.

“Seems like some kinda panic is spreading…” Tobi muttered, eying the streets. He had seen about three car accidents now and several of the neighbors running around in fear.

“Yikes, lets stay inside then…” Andre said, reaching for the TV remote. He was aiming to check the news when he heard a fearful sound come from Tobi. He turned to see Tobi facing him, his hand gripping his stomach. “Tobi? You alright?” Andre said, walking closer to his friend.

There was fear in his wide eyes.

“Tobi?” Andre asked, but as he got closer, his heart stopped. Some odd dust was hovering around Tobi, and it took Andre a second to realize where it was coming from…

Tobi held out his hand, eyeing it in fear. Andre could see it fading away to nothing.

“ _T-TOBI!”_ Andre yelled running over. But he was too late. The moment he reached Tobi and grabbed his arm, his friend vanished completely before him, crumbling to nothing in his grasp. Andre stared at the dust hovering in the air, a few bits of it landing on his open hand.

He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t breathe. He looked around rapidly for any sign of his friend, but now the dust had vanished as well.

Andre was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BLAME VOID.  
> Take the crack.  
> I regret nothing.


	19. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarecrow wants to give the demons of his past a few choice words...he didn't mean to get his friend roped into the middle of it.

**Prompt 17: Possession**

_Featuring: Avantasia protags_

“Scarecrow, this doesn’t seem like a good idea…” Enty muttered, eying his friend who was flipping through one of Gabriel’s old books. Scarecrow just scoffed.

“Look, the time capsule won’t mind, alright? I have some unfinished business with one of these demonic jerks, and I want to settle some scores.” He said, walking towards the center of the room. He had set up a few of Gabriel’s candles around.

“But…Gabriel doesn’t like demons and if he knew you summoned one in his room with his stuff…” Enty whined. Scarecrow landed on the page he wanted. A long paragraph of Latin text was there.

“Look, this otherworldly bastard screwed me over time and time again. I’ve seen movies. All we do is summon him, he gets stuck and can’t do anything, and I am free to curse him out for what he did to me until I feel better. Ok?” he said, holding the book out. “It’ll be fiiiine.” He said, squinting to read the old text in the dim light.

“I-I don’t know, Crow, what if it gets angry?” Enty muttered, not comfortable with willingly asking some force of evil to enter their home.

“Then I’ll fucking fight him, ok? Geez, he ain’t that strong. He just likes to manipulate people. It’ll be fine.”

“But what if you summon a strong one…”

“Then I get into a fistfight with a demon, my _Lord_ Enty, don’t worry!” he said, positioning himself. “I just got a few choice words for this bastard…” he finished, smiling evilly. Enty backed up to the other side of the bed as Scarecrow began reading the old text.

~

Gabriel walked into the house after an evening walk he had went on. It was a cool evening and he just wanted some peace and quiet before he went back home. Scarecrow and Enty had been banned from driving anywhere for two weeks after an…issue…they had a few days ago, and they were beginning to get restless.

Gabriel scanned the living room. No sign of them. He cracked open the basement door and saw Aaron at his desk, tinkering with some device. Gabriel closed the door again and began walking upstairs. About halfway up, he heard yelling coming from the bedrooms around the corner. He reached the top and looked down the hall. It was coming from his room.

“Oh, for the _love_ of…” Gabriel huffed, walking towards his room. If Scarecrow and Enty messed with any of his stuff, he was gonna lose it.

~

Scarecrow stared ahead with wide eyes. He had done…something. Some light wind was blowing around the room, causing the pages of his book to turn rapidly. Enty was huddled behind the bed, tears in his eyes.

“C-Crow, you can stop now…” he said, eying the dark shadowy vapor hovering like mist before Scarecrow. This was getting too scary for him…

“Y-yeah, I think you’re right…” Scarecrow said as the darkness before him got thicker. He expected something to appear that looked like the man who conned him before, not some…shadow thing. He looked down at the book and realized the page was way off. He quickly flipped through the book, trying to find the page he was on before. He could send this thing back. He could send it back.

“C-Crow!” he heard Enty yell. Scarecrow looked up to see a shadowy hand reach out for him from the darkness before him. He held up the book to block it and squeezed his eyes shut.

“What the _HELL?!”_

Scarecrow snapped his eyes open and saw the bedroom door was swung open and Gabriel was standing there, his face pale as he stared ahead at the sight before him.

“Oh, _sh…”_ Scarecrow started.

“Wh-what did you guys _do?!”_ Gabriel yelled, his hands going to his head. Scarecrow was about to say something when the shadowy being before him quickly retreated away from him and flew straight at Gabriel, hitting him square in his chest, causing him to fall to the floor with a fearful cry of pain.

The wind in the room immediately stopped, causing silence to take hold. Scarecrow didn’t move. He just stared with wide eyes at the spot Gabriel fell, his blood running cold.

“G-Gabriel!” Enty yelled in terror upon seeing his friend immobile on the ground. Enty hopped the bed and ran over to his friend’s side. “Gabriel…?” Enty muttered, nudging his friend. Scarecrow held his breath. For a moment, all was still.

“ _GAH!”_ Gabriel screamed as he shot up, clutching his chest. Enty slid back and smiled.

“He’s ok!” He cheered, eyeing Scarecrow who still did not move. Scarecrow watched in frozen fear as Gabriel leaned one hand against the doorframe and pulled himself up. His other hand was holding his head, covering his eyes as he rose.

“That was scary! I’m so glad you’re ok!” Enty cried, running and hugging Gabriel. Gabriel mumbled something unintelligible. “What was that?” Enty said with a smile, looking up at Gabriel.

“I said, get the _FUCK OFF!!!”_ Gabriel screamed, pushing Enty off him to the floor. Enty fell back with a hard thud and leaned up, tears in his eyes as he looked at his friend. Scarecrow felt his heart stop. Gabriel was staring at Enty with fiery rage in his now completely black eyes.

“G-Gabriel…?” Enty squeaked, not sure what to feel or say. Gabriel looked up and met Scarecrow’s gaze.

“ _Crow?_ Oh, not your sorry ass again…” Gabriel said, looking up, annoyance in his voice.

“Y-you ok? G-Gabriel?” Scarecrow managed to get out. Gabriel pointed at Scarecrow.

“Oh, _shut_ the _fuck up!_ Why the hell did you summon me? I thought you were afraid of me!” He said, anger and annoyance in his voice. Enty slid back farther towards Scarecrow, fearful of his friend’s harsh tone.

Scarecrow pondered the thought and all that had just happened.

“Wh-wait, the fuck are you talking about? Mephistopheles ain’t shit!” He said. He was over that demon.

Gabriel let out a frustrated yell.

“I’m _ACEDIA_ you idiot!” Gabriel screamed. Enty began crying harder, not sure what was going on or why Gabriel was being so heartless.

Scarecrow froze. He thought he would be free of Acedia. He thought he had escaped his dark influence that scared him more than anything Mephistopheles could offer. Acedia scared him because…he was his own personal demon. Created by his own darkness. He had a tighter grip on Scarecrow’s soul than any other demon could hope to have.

And now he was possessing his friend.

“S-Scarecrow, what’s wrong with him?” Enty muttered, climbing to his feet. Scarecrow didn’t reply. “Scarecrow?” Enty said, reaching the man. Scarecrow’s face was pale, and he had a look of absolute terror on as he stared at the doorway. Enty felt his tears stop a moment. He looked to Gabriel, who was staring daggers at Scarecrow with soulless black eyes. Enty understood…the demon Scarecrow tried to summon…it was possessing Gabriel now. Enty looked back to Scarecrow who was shaking in place. This demon scared Scarecrow. _Nothing_ scared Scarecrow.

“H-hey!” Enty said, approaching his angry friend. “Y-you need to leave right now!” Enty said, working up the courage to stand before Gabriel. He felt his heart break when Gabriel just stared at him with pure hatred.

“Or what, you _abomination?”_ Acedia said coldly through Gabriel, causing something to tear inside Enty at the thought of Gabriel calling him that. Enty wanted to fight him. This demon scared Scarecrow. It had hurt Scarecrow and it hurt Gabriel. He felt his fist clench, but he stopped when the demon began laughing.

It was Gabriel’s laugh. He couldn’t…he couldn’t hurt Gabriel. He felt tears begin to flow down his face as he had no idea what to do.

“You want me to leave? Make me!” Acedia said, stepping back into the hall. “I am always here! You can’t get rid of me or my influence! Take it from him…” Acedia said, motioning towards the still frozen and pale Scarecrow. “…once you get a taste for what I have to offer…you won’t have a damn care in the world.” He finished, smiling slyly.

Scarecrow couldn’t tell if he was breathing. He just stared at his friend’s black eyes. All the things Acedia put him through began flashing through his mind. The alcohol, the drugs, the pain…it was the darkest time of his life.

He didn’t care about anything or anyone. Not even himself. He tried so hard to break away from this being that dragged him down and now…he had willingly called him back.

Enty was still crying when footsteps snapped his attention towards the stairs.

“What is with all the noise up here?!” Aaron yelled, turning the corner. He saw Gabriel and Enty in the hall, and…

He froze in his tracks. Gabriel was looking at him with burning hatred. Aaron met his friends gaze and saw his eyes were totally black. Aaron retreated a few steps.

“E-Enty…?” Aaron muttered in a shaky voice, fear strangling his heart tightly. “Wh-what’s wrong with Gabriel…?”

“For the _LAST TIME_ , I’m _Acedia_!” Gabriel yelled harshly, causing the duo to jump. Aaron met Enty’s terrified gaze.

“D-demon…” Enty muttered, slinking back. Understanding, Aaron took in a breath, pushing his fear down. 

“G-get out of our friend right now!” Aaron yelled, taking a step forward. Acedia just let out another frustrated grumble.

“We have been _over this_ already. Your idiot friend Crow in there summoned me, he _obviously_ wanted me back, so here I shall _stay!”_ He yelled with a fake smile. Aaron felt his own breathing quicken.

...Scarecrow had done this? And this demon didn’t want to leave…

Was Gabriel...lost forever?

No. No, he couldn’t be. There had to be a way to get him back. Aaron recalled all he could remember about Gabriel telling them about demons and such. He knew…he knew that religious icons hurt them. Probably…maybe if they could get him into Gabriel’s room and keep him there…

Aaron locked eyes with Enty. They had the demon trapped between them in the hall, with the only place to go being Gabriel’s room. Acedia turned away from Aaron for a moment to look at Scarecrow, who remained frozen in place inside the bedroom.

Aaron reached up slowly to his neck and held out his cross necklace, keeping his gaze locked with Enty. Enty, taking the hint, reached to his own necklace, and felt it. Enty’s eyes widened. He understood. Both Aaron and Enty slid forward. Acedia was taunting Scarecrow now and not paying attention to them. Once close enough, Aaron and Enty pushed Acedia into the room. Enty ran in past him and Aaron slid in after, pulling the door closed behind him and guarding it.

“Aghh…what the _hell?!”_ Acedia yelled, eying the trio. He was about to say something else when he put his hands to his head, a sharp headache resonating in his mind. He looked around at all the religious material Gabriel had scattered around his room, surrounding him, distorting his mind. Aaron and Enty blocked the door.

“You can stay here, sure, but you’d be staying in this room.” Aaron said, feeling hope as he noticed Acedia gasp slightly. “You trap our friend? We trap you.”

Acedia looked around between the trio, the increasing pain pounding away inside his skull. This wasn’t worth it. This was too much work. He let out a frustrated yell and turned to face Scarecrow who had not moved nor spoken.

“You think this fucking changes anything, _Crow?_ I told you. I’m always there. You may have escaped that other demonic idiot, but I’m different. I’ll always be by your side with a tight grip on your soul, whether you _know it or not!_ You brought this upon _yourself…”_ He muttered gravely, pointing to Scarecrow.

After he spoke his last word, the wind from before returned, causing Enty and Aaron to shield their eyes. Scarecrow just stared ahead and watched as Gabriel fell to his knees, gasping in pain as the shadowy being from before phased out of him and vanished above him, the wind ceasing as it did so. Aaron opened his eyes to see Gabriel on his knees, wavering slightly. He ran forward and kneeled beside him, catching his friend before he could fall.

“Gabriel?!” Aaron said, fear clawing away from inside his chest as he held his friend against him. Enty stayed back, his tears returning as he watched Aaron embrace Gabriel. The novice mumbled something then leaned back out of Aaron’s arms slowly. “Gabriel, _Christ,_ are you alright?” Aaron urged. Gabriel opened his eyes and looked at him with a dazed expression. His eyes were back to normal. Aaron let out the breath he was holding and pulled Gabriel back into a hug, tears escaping his own eyes.

“Wh…what…I…” Gabriel said, reality coming back to him. He looked up from Aaron’s shoulder to see Scarecrow standing above him, fear still on his face. Gabriel remembered. “Th…there was…d…demon…” Gabriel rushed in a fearful tone, his heart beginning to race as he pulled away from Aaron and looked around the room rapidly.

“Gabriel, it’s ok, you-”

“ _In_ … _in me!”_ Gabriel cried in a shrill voice, panic overtaking his senses. He reached down and clawed at his chest with a shaky hand, feeling the spot where the shadow had hit him.

“Gabriel, he’s gone!” Aaron yelled, but Gabriel wasn’t listening. He was just breathing faster and faster, gripping at his chest with wide eyes as he looked around the room blindly. Enty was sobbing in the corner, terrified for his friend. For a few minutes, Gabriel had become the thing he feared the most.

Aaron watched helpless as Gabriel panicked, tears flowing from his wide eyes as the reality of what had happened hit like an oncoming train. Not knowing what else to do, Aaron pulled his friend into a hug once more, holding him tight. Gabriel did not hug back, but instead just sobbed in place, his cries getting louder as the thoughts of what happened flooded his mind.

Aaron opened his own eyes and looked up to Scarecrow who remained hovering across from him. Scarecrow knew that expression. It wasn’t really anger per say, but just…crippling disappointment. This was his fault. He felt his heart drop as Gabriel let out another anguished cry, though he finally returned Aaron’s embrace. The four of them remained stationary for a few minutes, with Gabriel clinging to Aaron and sobbing, Scarecrow not daring move, and Enty being too afraid to move.

Finally, Gabriel seemed to run out of energy as he just breathed shakily into Aaron’s shoulder. Lifting a free hand, Aaron motioned for Scarecrow and Enty to leave. The duo slid out of the room, leaving Aaron and Gabriel in peace. Scarecrow met Enty’s worried gaze and saw few more tears escape Enty’s eyes. Before Scarecrow could say anything, Enty slid away to his own room and closed the door, leaving Scarecrow alone in the hall. Taking in a breath he walked to his own room and pulled the door closed.

What has he done? Gabriel was probably scarred for life now because of his pettiness. He sat on his bed and punched his pillow with all the strength he had. He hadn’t meant to get Gabriel roped into this, and yet…he had. Why did he try to get revenge? What did he think was going to happen?

He thought about Acedia. The being that taught him not to care about anyone or anything. Scarecrow felt a tightness in his throat as tears formed in his eyes. Why couldn’t he just leave him alone? Why did this shadow follow him everywhere he went? Why…why was he like this…

~

Three days had gone by and Gabriel remained quiet in his room, with Aaron and Enty bringing him food and water throughout the day. Scarecrow didn’t dare see Gabriel. The man probably hated him now. Enty had of course forgiven Scarecrow, and Aaron, though still extremely disappointed with him, knew a bit about Scarecrow’s past in detail and knew what this being was, so he eased up on him as well as the dust settled. Scarecrow didn’t expect Gabriel to forgive him. He didn’t expect him to talk to him again. And…he certainly didn’t expect it when Gabriel walked into his room, sliding the door open quietly after a soft knock.

“I…wanted to talk…” Gabriel said quietly, pulling the door closed behind him. Scarecrow just stared at his friend with wide eyes, not daring to speak. “I-I want you to know…”

Here it comes…

“I-I forgive you.” he muttered, not meeting Scarecrow’s eyes. Scarecrow did a double take.

“Wh-wait what? You must be joking?!” Scarecrow yelled, standing up from his bed.

“N-no, I mean…you didn’t know it would happen and…I…you’re my friend, and you know…” he said, looking up slowly. “Friends forgive each other.”

“I literally got you possessed by a demon, Gabriel!” Scarecrow yelled, not understanding his friend’s kindness.

“Y-yeah, but…” he took in a breath and paused. “When…when he was in control…” Gabriel said with a shudder. “…I could see some of his thoughts, and…I saw what he thought of you and…what he did to you…” Tears were forming in Gabriel’s eyes now. “He controlled me for a few minutes but you…how long was he with you, Crow?”

“I…” Scarecrow paused, recalling his past. “…a long time, Gabe…a long time...” Scarecrow said, defeatedly. Great, now Gabriel was going to think less of him for letting that thing influence him for so long. Gabriel just took in a slow breath and put his hand on Scarecrow’s shoulder.

“You’re…really strong for getting through that, you know…” he said, meeting his friend’s gaze. Scarecrow felt his tears return.

“Wh-what?”

“You’ve been through so much with him and, I want you to know that…if you ever want to talk about it…I’m here to listen.” Gabriel said, a small smile forming on his face.

“You mean…you aren’t mad I got you possessed by a demon?”

“I-I mean how could I not be!” Gabriel laughed through his tears. “But you didn’t know _that_ would happen and…I think we’ve learned to not mess with my books now?” Gabriel finished with a smile. Scarecrow felt more tears escape his eyes. He just nodded, not finding the words. Gabriel laughed and pulled him into a hug.

“Are…are you sure you’re alright?” Scarecrow said, returning the embrace.

“N-no, not really…” Gabriel muttered quietly. “…it was…I was talking…and moving…but I wasn’t controlling any of it…I hurt Enty and yelled at you and…” He said with a cracked voice, his tears coming back.

“It wasn’t you, Gabriel, it wasn’t you…” Scarecrow said, holding his friend tighter. God, he couldn’t imagine…

“I-I was screaming, Crow, I was screaming as loud as I could but…but no one could hear and he just…he just kept pushing me farther away…” he cried, hiding his face in Scarecrow’s shoulder. Scarecrow felt guilt stab at his heart like jagged glass. How could he have done this to his friend…

After a minute, Gabriel finally pulled back and wiped his eyes.

“Just…don’t do it again, please? There’s other ways to defeat one’s demons, you know...” Gabriel said, stepping away. Scarecrow just nodded with a small smile.

Gabriel smiled back and slid out of the room, going back to his own. Scarecrow looked out his own door and saw Gabriel go to his desk and begin writing in one of his books, a small candle providing him light. Scarecrow took in a cleansing breath and felt his anxieties falter. Acedia may always be with him, but…at least Scarecrow knew he had friends who would help him get through it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone NEEDS to take Gabriel away from me, I am so sorry my boy.  
> ;-;
> 
> Thanks Clowncore for the help with this one!


	20. Possession Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The protags realize that Acedia may not be done with them quite yet.

**Possession Pt. 2**

_Featuring: Avantasia protags_

_Two weeks later…_

It was getting late as the sun was now well past the horizon. Enty sat quietly in his bed, book in hand. Aaron and Scarecrow had gone out for the evening, leaving Enty and Gabriel home alone for a while. Enty was peacefully reading when he heard an odd cry come from down the hall. He lowered his book to listen, thinking he may just be hearing things. After a few moments, he heard the fearful cry again.

It was Gabriel.

Enty threw his book down and walked out his door and across the hall to Gabriel’s. He knocked once, but no reply came. After a moment, he heard his friend’s cry again. Gabriel was in trouble. Anxiety creeping into his chest, he slowly turned to door handle and walked in, fearing his friend may be hurt.

As he walked in the room, his eyes landed on his friend who sat huddled on the floor in the corner to the left of the door. He was leaning against the wall, his hands covering his eyes. Before Enty could react, Gabriel let out another fearful cry, his voice shaking as he did so. Enty felt fear shoot through him.

“G-Gabriel!” Enty cried in worry as he rushed over and kneeled beside his friend. Gabriel did not acknowledge him and let out another cry, this one sounding like he was in pain. Enty looked over his friend and saw tears flowing down Gabriel’s cheek from under his hands. “G-Gabriel! What’s wrong?!” Enty cried, reaching for his friend’s arm as tears began to form in his own eyes.

Gabriel let out a whimper and slowly lowered his own hands. Enty let out a cry of fear and reeled back as his eyes widened at what he saw. One of Gabriel’s eyes was completely black, while the other seemed to be about halfway there as black, cloudy shadows began creeping towards his pupil. Enty felt all his breath leave him as he stared at his now sobbing friend.

“He…he’s _coming back!_ He’s coming _back_ , Enty! _”_ Gabriel shrieked, terror in his voice and his expression. He reached his hand out and clung to Enty’s sleeve as tight as he could, hoping that the grip to reality would somehow pull him out of the suffocating darkness dragging him down. His heart was racing, and he couldn’t breathe from the terror clawing at his chest. Enty froze with wide eyes as he didn’t know what to do. Gabriel clung tighter. “D…don’t let him take me, Enty, _don’t let him!”_ He pleaded, tears streaming down his face. “Don’t let him, Enty…don’t…don’t let him…” He faded off, leaning back against the wall, his darkening eyes staring forward blankly. Enty saw Gabriel’s other eye was almost completely black now.

All feeling left Enty’s body as he watched his friend lose himself, Gabriel’s breathing now ragged and shallow. Enty knew what this was. The demon from before was coming back. It was coming back to take his friend.

Enty felt…angry. He felt furious. How dare this being hurt his friend again! Enty swallowed his fear. He was _not_ about to let Gabriel be taken again.

 _“NO!!!”_ Enty screeched with all he had, leaning forward, and pulling his now limp friend into embrace. “ _YOU CAN’T TAKE HIM!”_ He screamed, gripping Gabriel as tight as he could, tears streaming rapidly down his own face now. He heard Gabriel let out a whimper and Enty lost it. “ _STOP! GO AWAY!”_ He screeched, his shadows now flaring violently outwards. This demon couldn’t take Gabriel, he _couldn’t!_ Enty wouldn’t let him!

Enty felt Gabriel shudder in his arms.

 _“NO!”_ Enty screamed again, pulling his friend tighter. He was screaming now. Screaming as loud as he could. His shadows covered more of him and reached Gabriel, the black flames flickering over his friend. Enty kept screaming, hoping the demon would go away. After a few moments of chaos, Gabriel snapped up and pulled away from Enty.

“G-GAH!” Gabriel yelled, falling back against the wall with a thud. Enty retreated slightly, his flames receding. Gabriel was leaning back against the wall, rubbing his eyes, and whimpering quietly.

“G-Gabriel?” Enty muttered, edging closer, fearing the worst. Gabriel slowly lowered his hands and looked up at Enty wearily, his eyes dazed. His normal eyes. Enty breathed a sigh of relief when he met his friend’s gaze.

“E-Enty…” Gabriel muttered, leaning his head back against the wall in exhaustion. Enty reached forward and pulled his friend into a hug.

“Gabriel! You’re alright!” He cried happily. Gabriel smiled weakly.

“Heh…thanks to you…” He said quietly as he let Enty hug him. He’d hug back but he just felt…so tired all of a sudden. After a moment, Enty pulled back, noticing his friend’s weariness.

“Here, let me help…” He said calmly as he pulled Gabriel to his feet and walked him towards his bed. Gabriel laid down and Enty pulled a blanket over him. When he was done, Enty turned to leave but Gabriel reached his hand out and grabbed Enty’s sleeve once more.

“E-Enty…could you…stay for just a bit longer…?” Gabriel said tiredly, though Enty could still hear the fear in his friend’s voice. Enty smiled warmly and nodded.

“Sure thing! Let me get my book!” He yelled excitedly, skipping out of the room to his own to retrieve the book. When he returned, he settled himself on the floor and leaned against Gabriel’s bed, now reading the book aloud to his friend. Gabriel just smiled and shook his head, letting the exhaustion take him.

~

Aaron and Scarecrow walked through the front door tiredly. They had been out all evening and it was well past midnight now, which is why they were confused when Enty came sliding down the stairs.

“Guys!” He yelled as he approached, a waver in his voice. Aaron felt his anxiety rise. Enty sounded uneasy.

“Enty? What are you doing up? It’s late you know…” Aaron said as he removed his jacket and hung it on the staircase banister. Enty just stood before him, his eyes wide.

“It happened again!” He yelled, worry in his voice. Aaron and Scarecrow exchanged glances.

“What did?” Aaron asked, not sure where Enty was going with this. Enty looked afraid.

“Gabriel almost got black eyes again, but I screamed, and they went back to normal!” He yelled. Aaron and Scarecrow just stared at him blankly.

“…What?” Scarecrow muttered, annoyed. It was too late to be dealing with this. Enty let out a frustrated sigh.

“The bad thing returned! Or…it tried to…” Enty said, pondering what he had seen.

“ _What_ bad thing, Enty?” Aaron asked, exasperated. Enty stuttered a moment.

“Th-the scary thing from a while ago!” He yelled, waving his arms in an odd motion. Enty was tired and his words were escaping him. Aaron and Scarecrow just stared. Aaron took in a breath.

“Riiiight, Enty, why don’t we turn it all in for the night…” Aaron said as he edged towards the stairs. Enty ran over and blocked him, the words coming to his mind finally.

“Th-the angry demon! The one Scarecrow didn’t like! The one that made Gabriel’s eyes black!” Enty cried, trying to get through to the others. Aaron’s and Scarecrow’s eyes widened in fear.

“A-Acedia…?” Scarecrow said, feeling his blood run cold. Enty nodded.

“Yes! Him!” Enty said with a clap. The duo before Enty stared at him in terror.

“Wh-what happened?!” Aaron said, eying the stairs.

“The demon tried to take Gabriel again! But I stopped him!” Enty said, proudly.

“H-he came… _back?!”_ Scarecrow said, his guilt for the situation stabbing its way back into his heart.

“You _stopped him?!”_ Aaron yelled in disbelief, facing Enty once more. Enty nodded enthusiastically.

“Yeah! He was hurting Gabriel and I screamed, and I guess he didn’t like that, so he left!” Enty said, a smile on his face. Aaron and Scarecrow just stared at him in shock. Aaron’s eyes went back to the stairs.

“Is…is he _alright?!”_ Aaron yelled, his hand going up to grab his hair. Enty nodded then paused.

“I-I think so…he did get awfully tired after it all…” he muttered, worry seeping into his voice. Maybe Gabriel hadn’t been alright…he shouldn’t have gotten as tired as he did…

Aaron and Scarecrow exchanged worried glances and ran up the stairs, Enty trailing behind. They reached Gabriel’s room and Aaron pushed the door open. Gabriel was out cold on the bed, not stirring in the slightest when the others barged into his room. Aaron neared the bed and eyed his friend. He seemed to be sleeping peacefully.

Nonetheless, if something had happened…

Aaron grabbed his friend’s shoulder and shook him slightly.

“Gabriel? Gabriel, I need you to wake up, alright?!” he urged. He felt bad for waking him, but of what Enty said was true, they may have a bigger problem on his hands…

Gabriel stirred slightly as he was shaken. He mumbled something then opened his eyes slowly, eying the group in his room.

“Wh-why are you…”

“Gabriel, are you alright?!” Aaron urged, worry in his voice. Gabriel just let out a tired sigh.

“I…don’t know…tired…” He muttered, closing his eyes again. Aaron shook him once more, causing him to jolt awake. “Wha…?”

“Gabriel, what happened?!” Aaron yelled. Scarecrow and Enty just stood by the doorway. Gabriel breathed.

“…’Cedia came back…Enty…made ‘im leave…” He slurred, closing his eyes. He was exhausted.

“Are you _sure_ you’re alright, Gabe?” Aaron whispered quickly. Gabriel nodded slightly.

“…jus…tired…” Gabriel muttered before going under again. Aaron stepped back from the bed. He seemed like himself, just…worn out. Maybe the endeavor of Enty scaring the demon away just took its toll on the poor novice. Aaron sighed and motioned for the others to leave. Aaron turned off the light and pulled the door closed behind him.

“Enty, uh, thank you for what you did…” Aaron said, eying Enty who smiled. “I don’t know how or why that thing came back, but…” he turned to face Gabriel’s room. “…we should all keep an eye out for him, alright?” he said, turning back to the duo. Both nodded. “Right. It’s late, so, everyone go to bed…” he muttered, sliding towards his door. The others did the same.

~

_Later that night…_

Aaron jolted awake. He eyed the clock on his desk. It was nearly 4am. What woke him up?

A scream. He had heard a scream. Aaron fell back down on his pillow. Enty was probably having another nightmare…what a night this was. There was some silence, but Aaron knew how Enty’s night terrors worked. They’d be back. He tiredly threw off his blanket and shuffled to the hall.

As he opened his door, he heard the cry of fear again. He slid out but stopped cold in his tracks when he saw Enty was poking his head out of his own door. Aaron was immediately fully awake. If it wasn’t Enty screaming, then…

His eyes fell to Gabriel’s room next door.

“Shit!” He yelled, making a beeline for Gabriel’s room. He swung open the door and walked in, flipping the light switch on. He saw Gabriel on the bed, curled in on himself and breathing heavy with his eyes squeezed shut. He was clinging to his own chest and Aaron could see tears in his friend’s eyes as he whimpered in his sleep. “Gabriel!” Aaron yelled, fearing the demon to be back. He ran to his friend’s side and shook him, though he did not awaken.

“Aaron…?” Enty muttered, sneaking into the room. Enty turned when Scarecrow slid in quietly behind him, worry in his tired eyes.

“Gabriel?! You need to wake up!” Aaron yelled, shaking his friend. Gabriel let out another shrill cry of fear and tried to curl in tighter, his hands clawing at his own chest. Aaron looked around the room, not sure what to do. He looked back down to Gabriel who was basically sobbing at this point, his cries of fear becoming way more frequent. “Gabriel, _please!”_ Aaron cried, shaking him more.

After that moment, Gabriel’s eyes flew wide open. Aaron felt cool relief wash over him when he saw they were normal. Gabriel sat straight up; his breathing still panicked.

“Gabriel, hey, it’s ok!” Aaron said, reaching out for his friend. The moment Aaron’s arm touched him, however, Gabriel let out another scream and backed away rapidly, falling off the bed in the process. “Gabriel!” Aaron cried, circling the bed to see Gabriel huddled in the corner, eyes full of terror.

“N-no! Go… _go away!”_ Gabriel cried, hiding his face in his arm.

“Gabriel, it’s us!” Aaron yelled, fear in his own voice now. Gabriel did not look up, but instead kept sobbing into his own arm, trying to back into the corner as far as he could go. Aaron looked back at the other two who felt just as helpless as Aaron did. Aaron’s eyes went back to Gabriel and he slid forward slowly, placing a gentle hand on Gabriel’s shoulder.

Gabriel shuddered at the touch but didn’t swipe Aaron away. Aaron felt his heart break seeing his friend this afraid.

“Gabriel, please, it’s alright…” Aaron said quietly. Gabriel looked up ever so slowly and his teary eyes fell onto Aaron who gave him a small smile. Gabriel looked over Aaron’s shoulder and saw Enty and Scarecrow there, worry on their faces. He felt a pang of guilt hit him hard as he realized he had woken his friends up.

“…I-I’m sorry…” Gabriel muttered, wiping tears from his eyes as he tried to regain his composure, reality flooding back to him. Aaron’s breath caught mid intake.

“What? What the hell are you sorry for?!” He asked in disbelief.

“I…woke you up for nothing…it was…just a nightmare…” Gabriel muttered; his throat tight. Aaron couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“ _Christ_ , Gabriel, that wasn’t nothing!” Aaron yelled, edging closer to his friend who just looked back sadly. “That thing really got to you, and we want to help!”

“…but…”

“But nothing, yah medieval time capsule. I let that idiot push me around for years, I’m _not_ about to let him do the same to you.” Scarecrow said in annoyance, crossing his arms. Gabriel eyed his friends and felt his tears return. Aaron noticed this and moved closer, pulling Gabriel into a hug. Aaron let Gabriel just breathe for a bit into his shoulder.

“Now Gabriel, what on earth did you dream about?” Aaron asked in concern as he pulled away. Gabriel just looked down.

“A-at first it was just…the darkness…c-closing in on me and…I felt like I was drowning and…I couldn’t see or hear anything and…it _hurt_ so bad…” He muttered, not wanting to relive the experience. Aaron just nodded and listened. “But…then I could see and…move but…I wasn’t in control, it was…him…and he…he…” Gabriel’s voice cracked as he remembered.

“What happened, Gabriel?” Aaron asked softly. Gabriel looked at him with teary eyes.

“He…I… I hurt you all…I didn’t want to…but I couldn’t…I couldn’t stop it…I k-kill…killed…” Gabriel cried, his breathing coming in short bursts. Aaron’s heart broke. He pulled Gabriel back into embrace.

“Gabe, that was just a dream, alright? That won’t ever happen…”

“B-but it could! He tried to come back! Wh-what if he does?!” Gabriel sobbed, not wanting to consider the thought. “I-I hurt you…”

“No, no you didn’t, Gabriel. It was just a dream, ok? We won’t let anything happen to you, alright?” Aaron said, meeting Gabriel’s gaze. Gabriel looked past him and saw Enty nod with a smile and Scarecrow punch his fist into his hand.

“That idiot comes back I’ll let him have it so hard he won’t want to leave whatever dark pit he crawled from.” Scarecrow said, determination in his voice.

“I’ll scream more!” Enty said with a smile. Gabriel couldn’t help but laugh.

“Eyy _there_ he is…” Aaron said calmly, happy to see Gabriel feeling better. Gabriel smiled. “Now, you must be exhausted. Want to try to sleep again?” Aaron said, helping Gabriel to his feet. The novice shuffled nervously.

“I…” he started, eyeing his room. “I don’t…want to be alone…” he whispered. Enty smiled.

“I can sleep in here tonight! Sleepover!” He yelled excitedly. Aaron laughed.

“That ok with you, Gabe?” He said. Gabriel wiped away more of his tears and nodded. Enty cheered and ran to get his things.

“I guess…I’ll head back then.” Scarecrow said tiredly as he slid out the door. He still felt horrible. This was his fault. If that pessimistic demonic bastard ever showed his pale face in this house ever again, Scarecrow was going to make him _suffer_.

“Gabriel…” Aaron said quietly, causing Gabriel to face him. “I promise, we won’t let anything happen to you, alright? We’ll fix this. We always do.” He said reassuringly. Gabriel just nodded with a small smile. He believed his friend.

Eventually, Enty ran back in and Aaron left, leaving the two in the room. Aaron went back to his own bed and didn’t hear a sound the rest of the night.

~

Scarecrow sighed as he drank his coffee at the kitchen table. It was early and he was the first one up. The sun had barely risen. It had been a few days since Acedia tried to come back, and they hadn’t seen a sign of him since. That didn’t mean Gabriel was handling things well, however. After the first incident, it took Gabriel a few days to get over the experience but eventually, he came to and was, at least on the outside, fine.

But then it happened again. Now Gabriel’s anxiety was way worse than before. He didn’t want to be alone as much anymore, he spent twice as long praying as he normally did, and the man refused to drive the others as he feared if he were to lose control while behind the wheel, he would end up crashing the car.

Scarecrow set his mug down and ran his hand through his hair. This was all his fault. He couldn’t have just left his past alone and moved on, no. He had to try and get the final word. Now look at what he’s done. Gabriel wasn’t mad at him, even though he should be. He didn’t blame Scarecrow anymore. But he should.

This was Scarecrow’s demon he brought to life. And now he’s subjected Gabriel to the same torture. Or at least…something similar. Scarecrow knew it wasn’t the demon’s purpose that scared Gabriel the most, no. It was the fact that the demon was in him in the first place. Gabriel was…annoyingly religious, and something like this…it scared him. Bad.

Scarecrow pondered his options. He couldn’t risk summoning it back and he couldn’t do anything with it gone…the only way he could get the demon to leave was by directly talking to it if it appeared again. But that would mean subjecting Gabriel to the horrid experience once more, and Scarecrow…couldn’t bring himself to do that again. He still recalled Gabriel’s initial reaction. He was absolutely horrified beyond belief and didn’t leave his room for three days. Scarecrow sighed once more.

What options _did_ he have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't mean to become a series but the chat asks so I deliver.  
> For Bee! Thanks for co-writing this!


	21. Possession Pt. 3 (Final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Acedia isn't done quite yet, but a few people have some choice words for the demon...

**Possession Pt. 3**

_Featuring: Avantasia Protags_

_One week later…_

Scarecrow descended the basement stairs with Gabriel trialing behind. It had been a week since Acedia tried to come back, but there had been no sign of him since. That didn’t ease Gabriel’s anxieties, however. The man kept having recuring nightmares like Enty’s where he woke up absolutely terrified beyond belief. He still refused to drive his friends as he didn’t wasn’t to lose control while driving and end up hurting them, and he constantly stuck close to the others in the house and even went as far as to have Aaron put an electric light in his room to keep on at night to keep the now suffocating darkness at bay.

Scarecrow felt guilty every time he saw his friend. It was his fault he had this issue, and he had no way to help him. At least, no way that Gabriel would like. Scarecrow tried to think of every option he had, but he soon realized the _only_ way he was going to get Acedia to leave for good was by talking to him directly. Through Gabriel.

He pondered the option. Gabriel would never forgive him or trust him again. But…Gabriel would be free of Scarecrow’s demon in the end. Scarecrow just wished there were some way to not subject Gabriel to the process, but he was stumped on how.

He pushed his thoughts away as he reached the bottom of the stairs. Aaron and Enty were out at the moment, leaving Scarecrow and Gabriel alone. Gabriel, of course, stuck by Scarecrow as he was still not comfortable being left totally alone anymore. Scarecrow didn’t mind, as this was his fault to begin with. The two began digging through Aaron’s various boxes and drawers, searching for something.

“It has to be here somewhere!” Scarecrow shouted, digging through a box of old gears. “I know we have one!” he finished, tossing a piece of scrap metal over his shoulder.

“I’m sure Aaron hid all the lighters, Crow…” Gabriel muttered with a laugh, digging through the drawer in Aaron’s work desk. No fire for Scarecrow. Shame.

“He hid the lighters, the matches, my kerosine supply, the illegal fireworks…geez he took all my fun away.” Scarecrow said, dumping the box upside down and spilling the various sized gears all over the floor. Gabriel just rolled his eyes and kept looking. The two of them were bored, so he thought he’d entertain his friend’s pyromaniac tendencies for the evening to help lighten the mood.

Gabriel was about to search through a box on Aaron’s desk when he felt something sharp stab through the back of his mind, causing pounding pain to arise behind his eyes. He leaned back against Aaron’s cabinet with a groan as he hid his head in his hands. Scarecrow heard the odd noise from his friend and looked over, worry seeping into his mind when he saw Gabriel hiding his face as he leaned against the cabinet.

“Gabriel?” Scarecrow asked, dropping a gear from his hand as he rose to his feet. “You alright?”

Gabriel didn’t respond. He took in a sharp breath when a new feeling arose. He felt like he couldn’t breathe, like he was drowning in his own mind. He felt something wrap around his soul and begin to tug on it, pulling him away from reality towards the darkness.

“Gabriel?!” Scarecrow yelled as he ran over, now fully afraid when he saw Gabriel shudder as he let out a pained cry. He reached his friend and grabbed Gabriel’s arm, pulling it away from his face. His heart dropped cold when he saw Gabriel look up at him in fear, one of his eyes turning black as dark shadows threatened to consume it.

“ _C-Crow!”_ Gabriel cried in terror, tears rapidly forming in his eyes. The darkness was back and becoming much too heavy for him as it drowned his vision and suffocated his thoughts. Gabriel felt sick. The demon was back. “It-it’s…h-happening _again,_ _Crow!”_ Gabriel screamed, clinging to Scarecrow’s arm. Scarecrow just froze in terror, his face paling.

They didn’t have Enty to help scare Acedia away.

Scarecrow’s mind went through every option he had thought of. None ended well for Gabriel.

“C-Crow, _please!”_ Gabriel pleaded, his voice shaking as he clung to Scarecrow’s arm with all he had. Scarecrow just stared. One of Gabriel’s eyes was completely black now, and he could see the other begin to turn. Scarecrow couldn’t stop it. He couldn’t do anything.

“G-Gabriel, I need you to trust me…” He said quietly as he tried to hide the waver in his voice. “I-I’m gonna get rid of him for good, I swear!”

Gabriel just stared back in shock.

“Y-you’re going to _let him take me?!”_ Gabriel cried, backing away slightly. Scarecrow’s heart shattered at the betrayal in his friend’s voice.

“I…Gabe, I need…I need to talk to him directly to get him to leave, and…”

“You _promised_!” Gabriel cried, staggering away as he used the wall for support. “Y-you _promised_ you wouldn’t let anything happen to me!” He sobbed, tears flowing down his cheek. He had his other hand up, covering his eye. “You…you lied…” He cried in a broken voice, gripping the railing of the stairs. He didn’t know how much longer he could hold on to control.

“Gabriel, _please_ listen!” Scarecrow said, edging forward. Gabriel just kept sliding back.

“Y-you promised…” Gabriel muttered, falling onto the stairs, his energy leaving him. Scarecrow pulled at his hair. There had to be _something_ he could do to save Gabriel from experiencing…

Oh…

Oh, how could he have forgotten…

Scarecrow ran towards Gabriel who tried to back away but didn’t have the energy. His other eye was almost completely black. Scarecrow grabbed his friend’s shoulders, feeling a pang of hurt when Gabriel tried to pull away from his grasp.

“Gabriel, listen to me! I need you to do that meditation thing you do!” Scarecrow yelled, trying to get through to his friend before it was too late. “Just, can you go wherever it is you go when you do that?!” He yelled. Gabriel turned to look at him slowly. There was contemplation in his now blank eyes, but after a moment, he slowly nodded.

“I’m going to be right here, alright? I _promise_ I won’t leave you or let him do anything, ok? I’m going to get rid of him for good!” Scarecrow yelled as Gabriel’s head lolled back. He had no idea if Gabriel heard him or not.

~

_“I promise…”_

Gabriel’s eyes shot open as he took in a deep breath. He was in the woods. His mind felt clear again. There was no darkness clouding his vision.

The demon was gone. He let out a breath and closed his eyes.

Scarecrow had…betrayed him. He said he wouldn’t let anything happen and he just…let Acedia take him. How could he…? Gabriel felt tears begin to form in his eyes. Why would Scarecrow do that…? Did he not care? Maybe…Gabriel had been wrong to forgive him so easily…

Gabriel took in a shaky breath and stood. He needed to see Elderane…he’d be able to comfort him while he hid here. Was he stuck here for good now? If Acedia didn’t leave, he might be…

“Oh, now what the _hell_ is _this!”_

Gabriel perked up. That was Elderane’s voice! He turned around but felt his blood run cold and his smile fade at what he saw. Standing before him was someone who looked like Elderane but…Gabriel knew it couldn’t be. His clothes were modern, with some kind of white dress shirt and black vest, his ears were normal and…his eyes were solid black and had a generous amount of eye shadow beneath them. Gabriel took a step back in fear as the man met his gaze.

“Ah…so _you’re_ the idiot I’ve been stuck with…” He said coldly. Gabriel felt his blood freeze.

“El-Elderane?” Gabriel stuttered, terror running through his body, his heart pounding out of his chest. He was face to face with the demon who was corrupting his soul and…it looked like his best friend.

“For the _very…last…time_ …” The lookalike growled as he marched towards Gabriel, who fell back to the ground with a cry of fear and tried to back away. “My name _. Is._ _ACEDIA!”_ The demon screamed as he loomed over the shaking Gabriel, who just stared back with terror in his eyes.

Acedia froze as he stared at the fearful man before him. Scarecrow was afraid of him, yes. But this man…this man was absolutely terrified. Acedia smiled. Maybe he could have a _little_ fun with this…

“So _, you_ dragged me to this dismal place then, huh?” Acedia said slyly, eying the odd woods around him. “I was in the middle of something, you know! Crow and I have unfinished business, and _you_ interrupted!” He yelled, aggravation in his voice. Gabriel just stared back with wide eyes, his heart racing. He couldn’t find the words to respond as he was cornered by the demon in front of him.

Acedia laughed.

“You _really_ are a bother, you know…” Acedia growled, eying the cross necklace Gabriel wore. “You were damn easy to control, but your fucking religious material made things impossible to work with…and when I came back again, that monstrosity of nature was there _defending_ _you_ …” Acedia took a step closer to Gabriel, who was sitting on the ground, now backed against a tree. “And _now_ you drag me to the _middle of nowhere!”_ Acedia yelled, causing Gabriel to jump.

“I…I, uh…”

“ _SHUT UP!”_ Acedia screamed, stomping his foot down, nearly missing Gabriel. “I am tired of this! My job is already hard, and I didn’t need _you_ making it _worse!”_ he yelled. Gabriel had tears in his eyes now. He didn’t know what to do. “Makes me wonder…” Acedia said quietly, taking a step back. “…how _easy_ it would be to do my job with _you_ out of the picture…” The demon eyed Gabriel, who’s heart stopped dead in his chest.

Acedia began walking towards Gabriel, who was frozen in terror.

“Maybe I could just _rip_ that _corrupted_ soul of yours right out of your body…” he sneered, standing over Gabriel. Neither heard the sound of footsteps on the fallen leaves behind them. “…and send it _straight to hell_ where it _belongs!_ ” Acedia laughed. “Your ‘ _friends’_ would _thank me_ to have gotten someone as _annoying_ as you out of their way!” He said with a wicked smile as he stopped before Gabriel; the fearful man pale as a ghost and unable to breathe. “Then _maybe_ I can do my-”

Acedia was cut off as he felt something strong hit against his head, sending him staggering backwards, dazed. He regained his footing and opened his eyes as he held his head.

“What the _hell-”_ Acedia started but stopped when he saw who was before him.

Elderane was standing with dagger in hand between Acedia and the terrified Gabriel, the weapon pointed right at the demon. Acedia met the double’s gaze. He had pure fiery rage in his eyes as he stood resolute in font of Gabriel.

“ _Get. Away.”_ Elderane snarled, raising the dagger higher. Acedia didn’t move.

“Ok, what the fuck is this…” Acedia mumbled, annoyed.

“Gabriel, why does he look like me?” Elderane asked sternly, his eyes not breaking away from Acedia who just scoffed.

“I look like _you?_ _HAH!_ You look like _ME!”_ He yelled, pointing at the elf. Elderane just took another step forward, determination in his eyes.

“You’re the one who possessed Gabriel…” Elderane said coldly, his gaze unbreaking.

“Yeah, and I’d like to get back to it, thanks.” Acedia muttered, taking a step around Elderane. Acedia only got a few steps before he let out a cry of pain as Elderane threw his dagger, which flew past Acedia’s arm, cutting it in the process. He eyed the wound. He was bleeding. How the hell was he bleeding…and why could he feel pain? Where the hell even was he that this was possible…

“I said…” Elderane sneered again. “ _Get. Away.”_

“Well, I would, but it seems the copy is out of weapons, so…” Acedia started with a shrug, making a move to get closer to Gabriel again, but Elderane jumped in front of him, pulling out another dagger.

“Oh, _come on!_ How many of those do you have!” Acedia yelled in frustration. Elderane did not waver.

“Take another step and you’ll find out.”

Acedia just stared. The double before him was aiming to kill.

“If you even _think_ about harming him…” Elderane growled, taking another step towards Acedia who retreated. “…then you’re going to have to get through _me_ …” he finished, holding the dagger higher, aiming it right at Acedia’s throat.

This was not worth the trouble. Acedia was not about to die for this. He didn’t care _that_ much.

“AGH! Fine! I’ll fuck off then…” Acedia yelled in frustration, turning. He only took a few steps before a dagger flew past his head and stuck in the tree in front of him, just missing his head. He turned to see Elderane holding yet another dagger towards him.

“Leave for _good.”_ The elf said, his voice unwavering. “…and _never_ come back. Not to Avantasia, and _not_ to Gabriel…” Elderane yelled, moving closer to Acedia. “Because if I find out that you _did_ …” he sneered, holding the dagger against Acedia’s throat once more. Acedia just stood in place; his eyes wide. “I am going to drag _your_ soul here, and I _promise_ you…” he whispered, the tip of the blade touching Acedia’s skin. “I will make the hell you spawned from seem like _paradise_ compared to what _I_ can put you through…” he finished coldly; eyes still locked on Acedia’s. Elderane felt himself smile internally when he saw a drop of sweat form on the demon’s forehead.

Elderane pulled back and retreated towards Gabriel, his vision not breaking from the demon who stood shaking before him.

“So, to reiterate…” Elderane said, raising the dagger. “ _LEAVE!”_

He threw the weapon towards Acedia who dodged it just in time, his eyes wide. Elderane smiled when he saw the double close his eyes and vanish from in front of them. He was gone.

Elderane nodded his head then turned to see a stunned Gabriel still sitting against the tree, face still pale.

“Gabriel!” Elderane cried as he ran to his friend. “Gabriel, my friend, are you alright?!” He yelled, grabbing Gabriel’s arms. Gabriel just stared with fearful vision at Elderane, not sure what to make of what just happened.

“El-Elderane…” Gabriel said quietly, reaching a shaky hand up to cling to Elderane’s arm.

“He won’t hurt you anymore, Gabriel…not here.” Elderane said, pulling his friend closer. Gabriel didn’t hug back, but instead just took in the embrace as he tried to calm his breathing.

“Th-thank you…” Gabriel muttered as tears formed in his eyes. He finally clung back to his friend and the two just rested in the moment, the only sound’s around them being the warm wind through the trees.

~

Scarecrow was shaking his friend’s shoulders.

“Gabriel! Acedia! _Anyone_!” He shouted. Once Gabriel had passed out, he just remained unconscious on the stairs. He had been like this for several minutes now and it was worrying Scarecrow. Scarecrow leaned forward and opened one of Gabriel’s eyes. It was black. Acedia was in there.

So, where was he?

After a few minutes, Scarecrow stopped trying and backed away. Oh, Aaron was going to kill him…

His thought was interrupted as Gabriel shot up with a gasp, his eyes wide open and solid black.

“ _DAMNIT!”_ Gabriel screamed, pulling himself to his feet. Scarecrow did the same and put on a determined look. It was now or never.

“Acedia!” Scarecrow yelled as sternly as he could. The demon controlling his friend met his gaze.

“ _Fucking finally_! Do you know how hard I have been trying to get to y-”

Acedia was cut off as Scarecrow grabbed him by his collar and shoved him against the wall, pinning him in place.

“Get out of my friend, Acedia. _Now.”_ Scarecrow growled, his grip not easing. Acedia just stared at him blankly.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you?” Acedia laughed. Scarecrow pushed him harder against the wall, causing Acedia to let out a small yelp.

“He has nothing to do with this, Acedia! Let him go and leave this between us!” He yelled, fire in his eyes. He wasn’t going to deal with this anymore. He was done letting this jerk push him around.

“I don’t _care_ about that idiot, Crow.” Acedia said with a small laugh. “He can lose his mind in that world of his for the rest of eternity, and I won’t _give a damn_. What makes you think a few threats from you will make me change my mind?”

“Because I _know_ what you’re after and let me tell you…” Scarecrow said quietly as he locked eyes with the demon. “…you are never going to achieve it.” Acedia just sighed.

“Oh, do enlighten me on what I already know.” He said with a small smile. Scarecrow didn’t budge.

“I know you want me to give up. To give in. To stop giving a fuck about the world, life, or myself.” Acedia just nodded.

“Yes, yes, this is true.” He said sarcastically. Scarecrow gripped Gabriel’s shawl collar tighter.

“Well, let me tell you something, you depressing, pessimistic _nobody…_ ” Scarecrow growled, causing Acedia to flinch. “As long as you’re here…as long as you’re hurting my friend… _as long_ as you keep showing your egotistical _low-life_ face around here…you will _never_ win. You will _never_ get what you want from me, because as long as Gabriel is _in danger…”_ he edged closer to Acedia. “…I will never stop caring.”

Acedia just stared at him, confused.

“But…I…”

“And for the record…” Scarecrow said lightly, releasing Acedia and taking a step back. “I am not _afraid_ of you.” He said with a wicked smile. “Not anymore.”

Acedia just stuttered, not sure what to say.

“You…you can’t…just…” He met Scarecrow’s determined gaze. There was no fear there.

“Honestly, it’s you who should be afraid…” Scarecrow said, leaning back against the cabinets on the wall as he crossed his arms.

“Wh-why is that then, _huh_? You think you can scare me?” Acedia said, taking a step forward. Scarecrow just shrugged.

“Maybe not me alone, but please understand…” he said, standing straight. “You really want to stay here just to be a nuisance? A pest? Fine. But you deal with me. And Aaron. And _Enty…”_ Scarecrow said slyly.

Acedia’s eyes widened. He hated that optimistic abomination. And…there was also the matter of his own double in that strange world from before…

“You want to stay? Fine.” Scarecrow shrugged. “But it’ll just be _all of us_ against _you_. Forever. And let me tell you…” Scarecrow said, edging closer as Acedia backed up. “Enty can scream for a _long_ time.”

“I-I…” Acedia tried.

“I’m over you.” Scarecrow said coldly, poking Acedia’s chest. “And you will _never_ get to me again. Not like before.”

Acedia just backed up, unsure of what to do.

“So…” Scarecrow said with an evil smile as he stepped towards Acedia. “Are you gonna _fucking_ get out of my friend, or am I going to have to _drag you out and send you back to hell where you belong?”_

~

“Gabriel, you must listen to reason!”

“I don’t want to go back yet!”

“Your friend is trying to help you!”

“He let that thing take me in the first place!”

“What could he have done?!”

Gabriel stood in the wooded clearing, facing away from Elderane.

“Answer me, Gabriel! What could he have done? We established only Enty was able to keep the demon at bay, not Scarecrow!”

“He could have _tried_ ….”

“He did what he had to! Just tune in and listen to him!” Elderane cried. He could hear what Scarecrow was saying, but Gabriel refused to listen.

“I don’t want to go back yet! I don’t want to talk to Scarecrow right now!” Gabriel huffed. His friend had lied to him, and Gabriel wasn’t in the mood to deal with him just yet.

“He’s talking to you! If you could just listen-”

“And then what? Have him tell me it’ll all be ok when in a few days it’ll just happen again?! He did this! I shouldn’t have believed him the first time! He’ll just lie again!”

“I am not happy with all the things he has done either, but trust me, Gabriel! You need to go back!”

“ _No!_ ” Gabriel screamed, facing Elderane. “I’m not going back! This’ll just happen again and again and…” He stopped as tears formed in his eyes. “…I’ll just be taken again and…maybe the next time I won’t be able to break away! Maybe he’ll never leave, and I’ll be stuck forever!” Gabriel cried. He couldn’t take it anymore. The anxiety, the nightmares, the constant fear that one day the darkness will suffocate him, and he will never wake up.

Elderane watched with worry as his friend began to break. He walked forward and hugged his Gabriel who remained shaking in place.

“I refuse to let that happen, my friend.” Elderane said quietly, holding his friend tight. Gabriel just took in a sharp breath as more tears came. He was just…so tired of being afraid. “But please…you must understand…Scarecrow kept his promise…”

“How do _you_ know…”

“You forget I see more than meets the eye, Gabriel. I can hear him. The demon is gone. For good. Your friend is calling you back, so please…return home.”

Gabriel just closed his eyes. He couldn’t…he’d just be let down again.

“Please, Gabriel…just listen…” Elderane whispered. Gabriel sighed and focused, listening back to reality as he stood with Elderane. He could hear Scarecrow’s voice appear.

_“…nd I know you won’t want to come back or, you know…forgive me, but that’s alright…I don’t deserve it for all the hell I put you through.” Scarecrow said sadly as he sat on the stairs by the still unconscious Gabriel. “I just…I want to say…I’m sorry…for everything. All the times I got you hurt or put into danger…you didn’t deserve any of that.”_

_Scarecrow sighed and eyed his still friend. He felt tears threaten to leave his own eyes._

_“I got Acedia to leave. For good. And if he does come back…it won’t be through you. I promise.” Scarecrow paused than gave a_ small laugh. “I know my promises don’t mean jack shit anymore but…I swear on my life, he will never bother you again.”

The unconscious Gabriel didn’t move in the slightest. Scarecrow hid his face in his hands.

“I’d never say this in front of you guys, but…you’re all I have. The three of you. You’re the only idiots dumb enough to give a damn about me, and…I abuse that. I willingly make the stupidest mistakes and end up hurting all of you and…you _still_ never give up on me, for _some_ fucking reason…” he sighed, tears leaving his eyes.

Time and time again he’d get into trouble and his friends were the only ones who cared in the slightest to help him. They never let him down. Sure, they all fought regularly but…when it came down to it, they were always there for each other…no matter what. He just…didn’t understand why he was part of that after all he’s done.

“I just…I’m sorry, Gabriel…” He muttered; head still hidden in his hands. “ _I’m sorry…”_

“So am I.”

Scarecrow snapped up when he felt someone place a hand on his arm. He looked over to see Gabriel awake and looking at him, sympathy in his eyes.

“Wh-what…”

“I shouldn’t have doubted you.” Gabriel started, tears in his own eyes as he smiled. “I was afraid and…I was wrong. I should have kept believing in you. Trusting you.”

“But…but I…”

“Kept your promise.” Gabriel said, turning to face Scarecrow. “You kept you promise and…” he reached forward and pulled Scarecrow into a hug. “…I can’t thank you enough…”

Scarecrow just froze, unable to find the words he wanted to say.

“I should have known you’d never let me down.” Gabriel said, pulling away.

“But I have! Time and time again, I’ve dragged you into my problems and gotten you hurt and-”

“And you always were there by my side when I needed you.” Gabriel said with a smile. “You tried to make up for it every time. I should have believed you when you said you would this time. So, I’m sorry.” Gabriel finished. Scarecrow gave a teary smile back.

“I-I’m sorry too…”

Gabriel just laughed.

“So…we’re good?” Gabriel asked. Scarecrow nodded.

“We’re good.”

The two pulled themselves to their feet, with Gabriel leaning against the railing as he still felt a bit out of it.

“So, what exactly did you say to him to get him to leave?” Gabriel asked as they headed upstairs. Scarecrow laughed.

“Basically told him he ain’t shit and to fuck off. For a guy who doesn’t care about anything he sure is prideful.” Gabriel laughed, but then a thought came to him.

“Hey, Crow…” He asked as he reached the top of the stairs. Scarecrow exited the basement and met his gaze.

“Hm?”

“Do you know…why he looks the way he does?”

“What, the eyeliner or-”

“N-no, just…how he looks…as a person.”

Scarecrow just shrugged.

“Couldn’t tell yah. My mind made him up I guess, but I couldn’t tell yah why he looks like that. Why?”

“N-no reason. Just…curious.”

Gabriel shook his head as he headed for his bedroom. He was exhausted again. This would be a question to address another day.

Why did Acedia look just like Elderane?

~

_Two weeks later…_

Scarecrow was once again the first one up as he drank a coffee at the kitchen table. He watched the sun begin to rise through the back window. He was relaxed.

Acedia hadn’t shown his sorry face once, and Gabriel was feeling much better. He was driving the others again and hadn’t had a major nightmare in days. He eventually went back to his normal praying schedule and was doing better at being alone again, though he didn’t turn down Enty’s asks for a sleepover as much anymore.

Scarecrow still knew he wasn’t totally better, though. He always kept more religious items on his person now and still had a bit of trouble with being comfortable in total darkness. Scarecrow also knew he still got minor nightmares from time to time, as Scarecrow would wake up in the middle of the night and walk past Gabriel’s door to hear him whimpering quietly in his sleep. Something like this just wouldn’t go away quicky. Scarecrow knew that better than anyone.

But he was doing his best to make it up to Gabriel. He eased up on the teasing and even let Gabriel lecture him on demon summoning and its dangers. It was a two-hour presentation. Scarecrow smiled. Scarecrow wasn’t a good friend, per say, but…he was trying. He wanted to get better. He didn’t care about a lot of things, but he knew that he did have one thing to hold on to.

He smiled and shook his head.

That thing would be the group of idiots he lived with; God help them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, Acedia is 100% talk. He couldn't do a dang thing he threatened (but Gabriel doesn't know that).


	22. Fever (Gabriel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gets sick, but Elderane doesn't understand what that means at first.

**Prompt 18: Fever (Gabriel)**

_Featuring: Avantasia protags_

Elderane’s eyes fluttered open as direct sunlight shone from the window onto his face, waking him up from his sleep. He slowly leaned up and blinked the brightness away, his eyes adjusting to the light as he realized it was morning.

He looked beside him and saw Gabriel was still asleep, though as he stared, Elderane noticed something odd. Gabriel didn’t appear to be relaxed, as his eyes were squeezed shut and his breathing seemed labored.

“Gabriel? Are you alright…?” Elderane asked as he reached down to shake his friend awake. He froze when he touched Gabriel’s arm. The man was cold to the touch and shivering in Elderane’s grasp. The elf felt his fear begin to climb as he shook his friend slightly. “G-Gabriel? Is something wrong?!” He urged, but Gabriel’s eyes didn’t open. He just let out a pained whimper in response, distress on his face.

Fully afraid now, Elderane put his hand on his friend’s forehead in an attempt to sooth his friend’s cries, but the elf felt his blood run cold when he felt his friend’s skin beneath him. Gabriel was burning up, almost hot to the touch.

Something was wrong.

“Gabriel! Please, my friend, wake up!” Elderane yelled, shaking his friend more. Gabriel just let out another pained groan but then opened his eyes ever so slightly. “Gabriel? My friend, you don’t look well…” Elderane said as he leaned over his weary friend. Gabriel just stared past him with dazed eyes, not focusing on the elf above him. “Gabriel…? Elderane muttered, hoping his friend would come to.

“N-no…” Gabriel said barely above a whisper as he closed his eyes again. His breathing was now quite slow and deep. Elderane looked around the room in blind panic as his friend lay unmoving beside him.

Something was very wrong.

Not knowing what else to do, Elderane hopped out of the bed and ran down the stairs. He saw Aaron drinking a coffee at the table by himself.

“AARON!” Elderane screamed as he approached, startling the scientist.

“Elderane? What is-”

“GABRIEL IS DYING!” The panicked elf screamed, terror in his voice. Aaron nearly choked on his coffee as he coughed and set his mug down.

“ _What?_ What do you mean he’s _dying?!”_ He asked fearfully, standing up. Elderane quickly led him up the stairs.

“His internal temperature is wrong, and he won’t respond properly!”

“What?” Aaron asked in worry as he followed Elderane into Gabriel’s room. He walked to the bed and saw Gabriel laying there, obviously in distress. His breathing was slow and ragged, and he had sweat on his forehead as he squeezed his eyes shut. The scientist walked closer and put his hand on his friend’s forehead and held it there. Aaron let out a sigh. Elderane noticed and felt tears form in his eyes.

“Is…is he dying…?” He asked fearfully, wringing a bit of the fabric from his nightgown nervously in his hands. Aaron quickly turned around and shook his head, holding his hands up.

“No! No, he just has a fever, Elderane…” Aaron said quietly, eyeing his sick friend on the bed.

“Fever?” Elderane asked, confused. Aaron just stared at him.

“Y-yeah, like…he’s sick?” Aaron responded. Elderane paused a moment, lost in thought.

“So, this is what being sick is like…?” He asked with worry. Aaron nodded.

“Yeah, it messes up the body for a bit, makes it really weak and-wait you are literally a spirit being from a world at the core of humanity, how the hell don’t you know this?” Aaron asked, annoyed as he watched Elderane move to the other side of the bed. Elderane sat beside his friend and stroked his hair gently, moving it out of his friend’s face.

“So, he will be…alright?” He asked, ignoring Aaron’s query.

“Well, he’s gonna be out of it for a bit. Being sick isn’t fun, but fevers like this usually only last about two days. He just needs rest and care is all.” Aaron said with a shrug. Elderane nodded and kept running his hand gently through his distressed friend’s hair, the novice not acknowledging him. He was still sleeping, but restlessly. He looked to be in pain.

“What is he doing now?”

“Seems like a fever dream to me…” Aaron said sadly. He knew those from first-hand experience. They were not fun. “The fever makes his mind go a bit wonky, but if he rests properly it’ll go away soon, I promise.”

“How can I help?” Elderane asked, meeting his friend’s gaze.

“Well…just keeping an eye on him is one thing…and keeping Enty off him as well, he’s sure to panic. Make sure his temperature doesn’t get to high and help him eat something when he wakes up. And make sure he gets plenty of water! That’ll make this go away faster.” Aaron finished.

“That is…a lot…” Elderane said quietly. Aaron nodded.

“Yes, but trust me, he will appreciate it. Here I’ll go bring some things to make him feel better, for now, you just keep him comfortable, alright? Try to calm him down.” Aaron said as he slinked out the door. Elderane nodded and turned his gaze back to Gabriel.

The man was still stirring restlessly and did not seem able to find peace. Elderane got up and fixed the blanket on his friend, hoping it would help him with the shivering. It seemed to a bit, as his friends shaking eased, though he still looked to be in distress.

Elderane rounded the bed and sat next to his friend and stroked his hair gently once more, hoping to offer some reassurance as his friend had the fever-induced nightmare. It seemed to work some as Gabriel’s sounds of irritability faded. Eventually, the only sound he made was his ragged breathing. Elderane let out a sigh of relief upon seeing his friend relax.

After a moment, Aaron finally returned with a tray in his hands. He set it on the nightstand and Elderane saw it had a glass of water, a wet washcloth, a small bowl of soup, and a bottle of some medicine.

“He can eat that when he is ready, but the water is priority.” Aaron said as he set the cloth on his friend’s forehead. “Just…make sure he stays in bed. He has a habit of trying to get up and do things before he is physically able.” Aaron said, shaking his head with a small laugh. Elderane just smiled. Gabriel did have a good bit of energy. “I’m going to leave you with him for now, alright?” Aarons said as Elderane nodded. “Have him take that medicine when he wakes up! And don’t forget the water!” Aaron said as he backed out of the room.

“I will remember!” Elderane called after him. It was silent once more and Elderane breathed a long sigh of relief knowing his friend was not in any mortal danger. He was not alright at the moment, but the illness would fade soon, and all will be well. Elderane leaned back against the headboard and watched his friend sleep. The nightmare seemed to be fading as he was sleeping almost peacefully now. That was good.

Elderane was about to close his own eyes when he heard a distressed cry from the doorway. He looked over and saw Enty standing there, tears in his eyes as Scarecrow stood expressionless behind him.

“OH NO HE’S SICK!” Enty yelled, bolting for the bed. Scarecrow lunged forward and grabbed the back of Enty’s jacket, preventing him from moving forward.

“Cut it out, you idiot! He needs to rest!” Scarecrow screamed, yanking Enty back. Enty obliged but still looked on with worry at the sleeping Gabriel. “You got this under control, pointy?” Scarecrow said tiredly as he held tight to Enty’s jacket. Elderane nodded.

“Yes, I believe I understand everything...” He said with a small smile. Scarecrow nodded and began dragging Enty back out the door, his feet skidding on the carpet.

“But I want to make him feel better!” Enty cried, tears in his eyes.

“Just…make him something, Enty, Christ. We need to leave him alone.”

“Awww…ok…”

Elderane laughed as he heard the banter from his friend’s vanish down the stairs. His attention was snapped back to Gabriel as the man stirred, his eyes fluttering open. Elderane leaned closer.

“My friend, are you alright?!” He said, happy Gabriel’s eyes focused on him. Gabriel nodded slowly.

“Feel…bad…” he said tiredly as he closed his eyes again. Elderane nodded and reached for the glass of water.

“I understand you need to drink this…” he said, holding it in front of Gabriel, who just let out a weary sigh.

“Don’t want it…”

“Gabriel, you must!” Elderane urged, but he just got a distressed groan from Gabriel. “Here, let me help you…” Elderane said softly, placing his hand under Gabriel’s shoulders as he helped prop him up higher against the headboard. Gabriel did not seem to enjoy the movement. “Now please, drink just a bit? And take this?” Elderane said, holding the water in one hand and the medicine bottle in the other.

Gabriel just let out a defeated sigh. He raised a shaky hand to try and hold the glass, but was struggling, so Elderane helped guide the glass and support it. Gabriel was able to drink a bit and take the medicine before leaning tiredly back again. Elderane smiled and set the glass down, happy his friend was cooperating. He helped Gabriel back down to his resting position where Gabriel immediately fell back asleep, or something close to it.

For a while, all was quiet as Elderane spent a few hours reading in bed beside his friend, but eventually Gabriel began stirring once more. He started turning over restlessly and whimpering louder, obviously in distress. Elderane closed his book and set a hand on his friend’s shoulder.

“Gabriel? Please, it is but a nightmare, do not fret…” the elf said softly, but his words didn’t reach the man next to him as Gabriel kept stirring restlessly, fear in his face as he slept. Not sure what else to do, Elderane edged closer and pulled his friend towards him, holding him tight hoping to offer reassurance that he was there, and Gabriel was not alone.

Gabriel didn’t wake up, but he unknowingly leaned his head against Elderae’s arm as he slept. After a moment, his cries of distress faded as he went back to a normal sleep, now out cold as he leaned against Elderane. Elderane smiled as Gabriel hazily reached his own arm around the elf and pulled him closer, holding him tight as he slept.

~

It was getting late and Aaron thought it best to check on his sick friend before he went to bed. He smiled and shook his head when he saw a hand-drawn get-well card taped to Gabriel’s door, created, and left by Enty, though Aaron could tell Enty made Scarecrow sign it, albeit reluctantly.

He pushed open the door quietly and smiled warmly when he saw Gabriel clinging to Elderane, both sleeping soundly. Aaron pulled the door closed and slid back to his own room. Elderane had things under control after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short and not very angsty prompt, but it wasn't really fun either sO. Just an excuse to write Gab and Elderane being cute. Also I wrote this very quickly on my phone at 3:30 in the morning.  
> For Void!  
> (Also takes place post unreleased Christmas fic where the group meets Elderane IRL for the first time)


	23. Electrocution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron learns to not do electrical work while sleep deprived.

**Prompt 18: Electrocution**

_Featuring: Avantasia protags_

“Come on, I’m bored Aaron! Lemme help!”

“No, Enty! You wouldn’t know what you’re doing!”

“You can direct me!”

“No!”

“Please…?”

“Enty, for the love of…”

Aaron stood in the basement as he pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing as Enty stood pleading before him. Aaron was working on fixing a busted fuse box on the wall as the power in the house was acting up, and Enty was insisting on helping as Gabriel and Scarecrow had gone out for the day. Aaron was exhausted again but he had to fix this as soon as possible.

“I can do it I swear!”

“Enty, it’s really complex…”

“I’ll listen to you! I’ll do whatever you say!”

Aaron let out a frustrated sigh.

“Agh…ok, ok, fine! _Fine_. Just…come over here…” Aaron said tiredly as he motioned towards the fuse box that he had taken apart. It had various wires exposed and looked a complete mess. Enty happily bounded over. “I need to adjust some stuff on the other panel over there, I need you to wait here and when I get the power going, hold down…uhh…this button alright?” Aarons said, pointing to a tiny black button in the fuse box. “This is what will get the circuits reconnected. If I did this right, the power will stop flickering and I’ll know what wires to fix.”

“Is this safe…?” Enty asked curiously as he eyed the complex looking wall of wires, buttons, and sockets. Aaron nodded and waved him off as he walked towards the other side of the room.

“Yeah, yeah if you know what you’re doing. Just don’t touch any exposed wires, alright? This stuff can get powerful.”

“I’ll be careful!” Enty said, readying his hand over the button Aaron had directed him to.

“Thank you…alright, I’m gonna get the power going. I believe I have the voltage right…” Aaron said as he eyed the open wall panel he had tampered with. Enty just nodded with a smile. Aaron looked over his notes and schematics once more, hoping he had everything lined up. Nodding to himself knowing that he was right, he flipped a few switches on the wall and reconnected a few wires. As he did so, the lights in the basement began flickering, as they had been the past few days.

Enty stood at the ready by the fuse box. Aaron looked over to him and gave a nod. Enty nodded back and reached in to do his task.

As soon as he hit the button, Aaron shielded his eyes as a giant bright crash of sparks erupted from the fuse box along with a loud bang. The lights in the basement flickered rapidly before popping themselves, casting the room into dim darkness.

The smell of smoke drawing him back, Aaron shook his head from the noise and looked around. The power was out, and the room was dark. Fantastic.

“Enty, sorry about that, I think I got a few wires crossed wrong…” Aaron said defeatedly, reaching for his portable electric light on his desk. He paused when he got no response from his friend. “Enty? You alright?” He said, squinting into the darkness. Nothing.

His nerves spiking, he switched on the emergency light which lit the room up. Aaron nearly dropped the lantern in horror as he saw Enty on the floor, unmoving.

“Enty!” He cried, running over as fast as he could and kneeling beside his friend. Enty was out cold, but Aaron could tell more was wrong. Enty’s flames were retreated quite far, farther than he has ever seen them go before. He could almost see Enty’s hair through the flames on his left side which he could not do normally, as the flames covered so much of him.

Aaron set the light down and looked over his friend and felt sick when he saw a large burn mark on his arm; his jacket singed and burnt right through to the skin where a horrid scorch mark resided and ran up his arm towards his shoulder.

Enty had been in direct contact with the voltage and got a full blast of the electricity.

“Enty, come on, wake up!” Aaron yelled fearfully, pushing his friend slightly. Enty didn’t react. Aaron placed his hands on Enty’s chest to shake him again but paused as unbridled cold terror flooded his senses.

Enty wasn’t breathing.

His panic skyrocketing, he edged closer and shook his friend harder.

“Enty! Enty, _please!”_ Aaron cried as tears escaped his eyes and slid down his face uncontrollably. Enty didn’t react. His mind reeling in all directions, Aaron remembered what he had read and placed his hands over Enty’s chest, pressing down repeatedly in time.

He did a few compressions then checked Enty once more. He still wasn’t breathing.

“No, no, _no, Enty_ , _come on, no!”_ Aaron sobbed, continuing the process. “Don’t do this Enty, _please, God,_ don’t do this…” He cried as he carried on, but still no reaction.

Enty remained lifeless on the ground before him, his flames flickering weakly. They were receding even more. Aaron felt terror stab through his heart and suffocate his thoughts as he realized Enty didn’t have much longer. He continued the compressions, tears flowing down his face as panic overtook him.

“Enty, _no!”_ He cried, his voice wavering as he continued. He couldn’t lose Enty, he couldn’t! Enty still laid still on the floor beneath him, unmoving. Aaron felt himself let out a scream. “God, _please not him!!!”_

Aaron reeled back when Enty’s body jerked as he took in a large gulp of air and coughed harshly. Aaron felt more tears flow down his face as Enty wheezed and his shadows began flaring back to normal. He was breathing, God, he was breathing!

With shaky hands, Aaron reached for his phone and dialed the hospital. After a quick call, Aaron hung up and turned his attention back to Enty.

 _“Enty?_ _Christ,_ are you alright?!” Aaron cried, grabbing his friend’s good arm. Enty didn’t react and his eyes remained closed as he breathed labored breaths; his body still shaking. “Enty!” Aaron yelled, but to no avail. Gripping his hair in panic; Aaron felt his own breathing quicken along with his heart rate.

This was his fault. He had directed Enty. He messed up the wiring. Enty trusted him and he paid the price.

Aaron looked over his friend again and saw his hair was singed and frizzed. Aside from that and the burn, he seemed physically alright. He was still breathing. He was alive.

Regaining his some of his lost composure, Aaron carefully slid Enty’s jacket off and tossed it aside. He pulled Enty’s short sleeve up a bit more to get a full scale of the damage. A large red burn mark ran from his hand to his shoulder; some areas looking worse off than others. Aaron felt dread wash over him. He didn’t have the tools to fix this here. This was a bad burn.

Looking around in hopeless panic, Aaron ran over to the sink in the corner and grabbed a washcloth and covered it in cool water, running the rag back to Enty. He placed the rag on the burn and felt Enty flinch a bit when it was applied, though he still didn’t wake up.

Holding it in place tightly, Aaron used his other hand to hold Enty’s, not knowing what else to do. He just held his friend tight and waited for the medics to come. After a few minutes, he heard the sirens and ran upstairs, guiding the medics to Enty, who was still out.

He explained to them that Enty was…different…and had an odd condition that no one could explain. The medics were weary at first but didn’t let Enty’s odd appearance stop them from helping him. Aaron thanked them more times than he could count. He just hoped the doctors at the hospital were as open-minded. He made a special request to keep Enty as out of sight as they could, and they agreed. The scientist didn’t want Enty swarmed by strangers or creeps or…anyone else who would be afraid of him.

Aaron watched helpless as they got Enty into the ambulance and closed the doors. The scientist answered a few of the medic’s questions before hopping into his own car and driving as fast as he could behind the truck. It was a painful drive as his guilt and panic clashed, drowning his coherent thoughts.

This was his fault. He was working with dangerous tech while exhausted and he wasn’t thinking right. He made a mistake and Enty got hurt because of it. God, what was he going to tell the others…

Arriving at the hospital, he was forced to wait in the waiting room alone. He really hated this place. Why did things have to keep happening to them like this? But this time…this time it was his fault. He hurt Enty. Aaron sat and put his head in his hands as he felt his tears return. What has he done?

~

A few hours went by and Aaron’s guilt only got worse as he heard nothing back from the doctors. Aaron cursed at himself. Enty would forgive him for sure. No doubt about it. Aaron let out a cry and punched the wall behind him, the hollow thud resonating around the empty room.

He didn’t deserve that forgiveness. This was a stupid and preventable mistake on his part. Enty may forgive him, but could he forgive himself? Aaron shook his head and sat back down.

No, he probably couldn’t.

Why should he? He was supposed to be the leader. The one to keep the others out of trouble, not get them into it. Enty could have…

Enty could have died because of him. Aaron could never have lived with that. He can hardly live with the thought of it. Aaron lowered his head and gripped his hair in anger, letting out a tearful frustrated yell.

What the hell was wrong with him?!

His head snapped up when he heard the door open. A doctor walked in, though this time, Aaron was too afraid to meet him. He just rose slowly and met the doctor’s gaze with fearful eyes.

“Are you with…Enty…Blackwell?” The doctor said, confusion in his voice as he read the first name. Aaron nodded.

“Yes, I’m his roommate. Is…is he alright?” Aarons said quietly, now afraid to hear the answer he’s been agonizing to hear for the past few hours. He felt relief wash over him when the doctor nodded.

“He was in direct contact with a medium voltage power surge, and it did leave a rough second degree burn on his arm, but that should heal within a month. The biggest concern was it did cause a momentary nervous system failure, causing a stop in his breathing, but I understand you were able to properly get him back in it.” The doctor said, impressed as he eyed Aaron. Aaron just nodded.

“Y-Yeah, I…I live with a bunch of careless lunatics, I did a whole medical training course thing…” Aaron said nervously, especially considering this time it was his fault. The doctor just nodded.

“Well, it most likely saved his life.” The doctor said lightly, hoping to ease some of the obvious stress in the paranoid man before him. Aaron felt his tears threaten to return. He swallowed them away as he listened to the doctor continue.

“The damage wasn’t that bad, it just knocked him out in the moment due to the surge. We do want to keep him overnight or longer to make sure there are no lasting effects or seizure issues.”

“Is…that a possibility?” Aaron asked fearfully. The doctor shrugged.

“Hard to say. Electric shocks effect everyone differently. Your friend seems to have quite the endurance, however, as the burn was not that deep considering how much electricity he took in.”

Aaron pondered this. Maybe his shadows protected him from it…

“He…he is tougher than he looks…” Aaron muttered.

“About that…”

Aaron felt a sharp jab of fear strike his heart. Oh, lord…

“We must say, your friend has an…interesting condition we would like some explanation on.” The doctor said plainly, eying Aaron. The scientist shuffled on his feet awkwardly.

“He…please, he is human I swear! He’s not a threat, and he’s not a monster or anything! He’s just…different!”

“That is obvious. Do you have _any_ explanation?” The doctor asked. Aaron shook his head.

“He…he’s been like that since we met, and he doesn’t know anything about his past. Please, don’t say anything about this on the records, some people really get scared of him, but he’s harmless, I swear!” Aaron pleaded, hoping to sway the doctor.

“I don’t doubt you! He wouldn’t stop complimenting us as he got him into his room.”

“See?! He’s ni-wait he’s awake?!” Aaron cried with wide eyes. The doctor nodded.

“That was going to be my next point. He has woken up and is functioning well. We didn’t even have to use any sedation aside from the burn on the arm. He really seems to take pain well.”

“So…so it seems…” Aaron said, relief flooding his mind. “Can…I see him?”

“Of course. Follow me.” The doctor said, guiding the anxious Aaron down the halls.

“And…and doc, please, don’t let word about him get out? He really hates public attention, and some people really do get scared of him…” Aaron said, recalling past events of Enty getting into trouble simply for existing. The doctor raised a hand and gave a small smile.

“All information here is confidential. We didn’t have many doctors around him, and the floor traffic was minimal today.”

“Oh…thank you…” Aaron sighed as they walked.

“Besides, we have special orders from an officer at the police station that if someone of your friend’s description comes in, keep things strictly confidential from the public. Police order.” The doctor said, pushing open another hall door. Aaron paused at the thought.

“Oh, thank you Jim…” Aaron muttered.

“A friend of yours?”

“You have no idea.”

Finally, they reached Enty’s room and Aaron took in a nervous breath, his anxiety strangling his heart tightly. The doctor opened the door and Aaron slid in.

“AARON! Yay!” Enty cried happily from his bed as he tried to climb out. The doctor rushed over and pushed him pack down.

“Come on, we talked about this…you need to rest here while we keep an eye on you, alright?” The doctor said sternly as Enty calmed down and nodded.

“I understand…” Enty muttered as the doctor gave a smile and nodded.

“I’ll give you two a bit, we can go over paperwork later. Call if something happens, we will be right in.” The doctor said as he slid out and closed the door behind him. Aaron was facing the door and couldn’t bring himself to turn around.

“Aaron? Are you alright?” Enty asked, his voice as calm and bright as ever. “Are you o-”

“ _No_ , I’m _not_ ok, Enty!!!” Aaron yelled, facing his injured friend who flinched at Aaron’s yell. Aaron eyed the large bandage wrapped around Enty’s arm and shoulder. “I did this to you! Why can’t you just be mad at me?!” He cried, tears leaving his eyes once again. Enty just stared at him calmly.

“Cause you’re my friend and I know you didn’t mean it.” He said with a small smile. Aaron could hardly breathe with how tight his throat was from the tears. “It was an accident! I should have-”

“You should have nothing! You did _nothing_ wrong and you got hurt because of my carelessness!” Aaron cried as he walked closer to the bed. “This…this shouldn’t have happened…you shouldn’t have gotten hurt…” He said quietly, his voice breaking. Enty just stared at him, his flames flickering brightly.

“But…then _you_ would have gotten hurt.” Enty said plainly, eying Aaron. Aaron glared back.

“W-what?”

“I just did the job you were going to do. If I hadn’t done it, you would have. I don’t want you hurt…” Enty said as tears formed in his eyes, his shadows flaring a bit more. Aaron paused. It should have been him. He was going to press that button. It should have been him instead.

“Enty…” Aaron started, but as he got closer to the bed, Enty leaned over and used his good arm to pull Aaron into a hug.

“I had these help protect me…” Enty said, his flames flickering. “You don’t…”

Aaron looked down to the crying Enty as he hugged him by his waist. Enty was right. His flames did give him added endurance. Aaron probably wouldn’t have survived that. His mind a mess of contradictions and complications, he leaned lower and returned Enty’s hug, careful not to touch his burnt arm.

“I…I’m so sorry Enty…” Aaron cried as Enty hugged him tighter. “I’m so sorry…”

“It’s ok! I’m just glad you’re alright!” Enty laughed as he leaned back. Aaron wiped his eyes with a smile What did he do to deserve Enty.

“I just…I feel horrible…” Aaron said quietly as he pulled a chair over by Enty’s bed. A sad look appeared on Enty’s face.

“Don’t be sad Aaron! How can I help you feel better?!” Enty cried, edging forward. Aaron just laughed as he wiped his eyes.

“Oh, I don’t know…” Aaron said softly, happy Enty was alright. Happy he was alive. “Just…just talk, or something.”

“I can recite every word I know from memory!” Enty said happily. Aaron paused then shook his head.

“You know what, I deserve that, go on.” He said, leaning back in the chair. Enty took in a large breath.

“Carrot, jacket, car, flower, rose, Crow, Gabriel, Aaron, Jim, me, rabbit, grass, tree, sunlight, pain, dark, night, stars, moon…”

Aaron leaned back and closed his eyes with a smile as he listened to Enty ramble on happily. This was a fitting punishment.

~

_Several hours later…_

“…book, paper, drawing, pencil, crayon, art, museum, music, guitar, Crow again, song, noise, loud, concer-”

Aaron jerked awake as the hospital room door was kicked open with a loud bang. Enty and Aaron turned to see a furious Scarecrow standing there with a fearful Gabriel behind him.

“We leave for _ONE DAY_ and you end up here!” Scarecrow said marching forward. Gabriel slid in quietly and closed the door behind him. “What the FUCK happened?!” he said, eying Enty in the hospital bed.

“I got zapped!”

“Let me ask this again, _Aaron,_ what the fuck happened?” Scarecrow said in annoyance. Aaron looked at him nervously.

“I…I uh…”

“Well?!”

“I…I was…it was my-”

“I messed with some wiring I shouldn’t have when Aaron wasn’t looking and got hurt.” Enty said quickly, holding his bandaged arm up. Aaron looked at him dumbfounded. Scarecrow stared at the two of them.

“Geez, and you tell me to keep a better eye on him…” Scarecrow muttered, walking towards the wall, and leaning against it. Gabriel just pulled up a chair.

“Are you alright, Enty?” He asked, concern in his eyes. Enty nodded happily.

“Yep! My hair got fluffy.” He said, eying his still slightly frizzed hair. “Arm hurts a bit, but the nice doctor said it’ll heal soon!”

“Damn, no more hugs from you then…” Scarecrow said sarcastically. Enty just laughed.

“This will not stop me.”

“Aaron? You look shaken, are you alright?” Gabriel asked, eyeing the nervous man sitting on the other side of the bed. Aaron looked over to Enty who gave a small nod and smiled brightly. Aaron smiled back.

“Y-yeah, it was…it was just a scary day…” He said. Gabriel shrugged in understanding then turned away to talk to Scarecrow. Aaron met Enty’s gaze again.

Enty just smiled and reached his good hand out towards Aaron, who took it in his own. Aaron sighed as he held it, Gabriel’s and Scarecrow’s current argument tuning out of his mind. Enty had fully forgiven him no questions asked. He has yet to forgive himself, but…

He watched as Enty started cutting into the other’s argument with innocent commentary, causing Gabriel and Scarecrow to laugh. Aaron smiled. He would do what he can to make this up. He had to. Enty was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick fic, not my best, but I wanted to post it so its not just sitting on my computer collecting dust. Sorry if its a bit rushed lol.  
> Enty is a Bro TM.


	24. Trembling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old fear of Gabriel's comes back to haunt him, though this time he has some friends who have a say in the matter.

**Prompt 19: Trembling**

_Featuring: Avantasia protags_

Elderane was visiting again and the group had decided to take him out to the city for the night to show him around. Aaron and Enty had gone to park the car while Elderane, Scarecrow, and Gabriel were walking down the dark street towards their destination.

Elderane and Scarecrow were in front while Gabriel hung back, annoyed with Scarecrow’s antics.

“Look, I’m just saying, you have an entire kingdom under you, and _this_ is this idiot you choose to hang out with?” Scarecrow asked, humor in his voice as Gabriel rolled his eyes. Elderane just laughed.

“Of course! Is there something wrong with that?”

“No, no, I guess I dragged myself into this as well…” Scarecrow said, pondering his odd living situation.

“It is odd, I must admit…how was it possible you all found each other under such complex circumstances?” Elderane asked. It was strange the four of them managed to find each other across dimensions.

“No idea. I’ve stopped asking the question, none of us could find an answer.” Scarecrow said with a shrug. “Look, enough philosophy for tonight, I’m not Aaron, this stuff gets old after a while.” Scarecrow said as Elderane laughed. “Say, you’re from another dimension, what kind of explosives do you have over there?”

Gabriel paused and shook his head with an annoyed grumble as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He could only take so much of Scarecrow’s troublesome antics at a time. He was about to continue following them when the other two rounded a corner. He picked up the pace to catch up, only to let out a surprised cry as something grabbed his arm and yanked him into the small alley he was passing.

Being pushed to the ground, Gabriel quickly staggered to his feet as fear crept into his mind. He looked ahead to see a tall, strange man blocking the alley exit.

“Look, just cooperate and no one gets hurt, alright?” The man said, taking a step forward. Gabriel didn’t move.

“I don’t want any trouble, sir, please…” Gabriel said cautiously as his nerves began to rise.

“You give me all you have, there won’t be any. Hand everything over.” The man said plainly, still edging closer. Gabriel took a step back.

“I don’t have hardly anything, I swear!” He said, reaching for his satchel. “Just a phone, a driver’s license, and some wooden crosses, holy water…” he said, eying his contents.

“Lying will get you nowhere…” the man growled as he cornered Gabriel against the back wall. Gabriel took in a shaky breath. This was bad. Where were the others?

“I’m not lying! Come on, just look…” Gabriel said, reaching to open his bag. The man saw Gabriel’s hand move down and he took a step back, swinging a fist at Gabriel and hitting him in the head, causing him to lean against the wall for support as he stood there dazed, his head in his hands.

“Don’t try anything, you idiot!”

“I’m not! I don’t have any weapons!” Gabriel said truthfully and regretfully. Elderane had told him to start carrying his dagger everywhere, but he hadn’t listened.

“Look, just hand over your money and we can all get on our way!” The man said edging closer again, annoyance in his voice. Gabriel had nowhere to go.

“I really don’t have anything! Please, just let me…” Gabriel said as he tried to slowly slide away. The man saw his movement and swung again, hitting Gabriel in the face once more. Gabriel staggered back and put his hands up. He tasted blood.

“Try that one more time, I dare you…” The man said coldly. “Hand over the money _now_ , or else.”

“I _really_ don’t-”

The man lunged at Gabriel again, aiming to hit him. Gabriel saw this one coming and dodged, ducking down as he slid around the dangerous man. The attacker stumbled but turned back around and kicked Gabriel’s legs out from under him, causing Gabriel to fall against the wall. He looked up right as the man swung again, and Gabriel leaned to the side and swung a fist himself, punching the attacker dead on.

The man stood back and felt his face which Gabriel saw had a bit of blood on it. He looked at Gabriel with pure fury.

“Alright, I played nice…” He said with anger, creeping forward. Gabriel tried to make a beeline for the exit, but the man grabbed him by his shawl collar and nearly choked him as he held him tight, the duo standing in the center of the alley.

Gabriel tried to struggle free, but his blood froze when he felt something cold press hard against his side. He looked down to see the man holding a gun against him in almost the exact same spot he had been shot before. Gabriel felt his heart stop as searing memories of last time flooded his mind.

The excruciating burning sensation, the blinding pain, Enty’s cries of distress, Aaron’s fearful gaze, the fire consuming him and pulling him under, waking up in the hospital surrounded by his worried friends…

He dreaded the memories. They still haunted him.

“I told you if you cooperated, no one would get hurt…” The man said quietly as he held the gun against a trembling Gabriel who stood shaking in place, tears forming in his eyes. He couldn’t go through that again, _he couldn’t!_

“P-please, don’t…” Gabriel asked quietly, fear suffocating him.

“Not so tough now, are yah?” The man laughed as he pulled the gun away, causing Gabriel to relax slightly before the attacker pointed it towards the back of the alley and fired it, causing the loud bang to shake Gabriel to his core. The man pulled Gabriel closer and pushed the gun back against his side. “See? It works. Now I’m going to ask this one last time…give me what you have, or _else_.” He said, sharp edge in his voice. Gabriel tried to swallow but his throat had gone dry.

“I-I really don’t-”

Gabriel let out a cry as the man cocked the gun, the terrifying click causing Gabriel to lose all feeling as he stared with terror at the black weapon held against him. He stopped breathing as he stared.

“I warned you…” The man said coldly. Gabriel closed his eyes as his terror spiked, his mind a reeling mess of fear and internal screams. He waited for the inevitable burning agony to return.

The man was about to pull the trigger when a dagger whizzed past his head, nearly cutting his hair as it stuck in the stone wall beyond him.

He spun around to see two figures blocking the alley exit, their silhouettes illuminated by the white streetlight.

“What the…” the man started, but he was cut off as the figure on the right stepped forward. Gabriel cracked his eyes open to see Elderane step forward, reaching to his belt and pulling out two more daggers, holding one in each hand firmly as he stared with deathly fury at the gunman. Gabriel’s eyes moved to the side and he saw Scarecrow standing next to Elderane, anger in his dark eyes as he held a thin metal pipe in his hands. The duo stood resolute before the exit.

“Now fellas, this ain’t your fight…” The man said, gripping Gabriel’s collar tighter. Elderane just took another firm step forward as Scarecrow hit the pipe in his hands menacingly.

“If you have _any_ common sense at all in that stupid head of yours, I recommend letting him go _now.”_ Elderane growled, cold fury in his voice. The gunman just eyed him then gave a nervous laugh.

“And why should I?” He said, pushing the gun harder into Gabriel’s side, causing the shaking novice to let out a small fearful cry. Scarecrow took a step forward now, holding the rusted pipe tight in his hands.

“Let me rephrase what the prince here said…” Scarecrow sneered, edging closer. “If you have any common sense at _all_ , you will let him go while _you_ still have a chance of getting out of this _alive_.” He said, a wicked smile on his face.

Elderane just silently took another step forward, the silver daggers in his grasp reflecting off the streetlights in the night as he twirled them in his hands, stopping with the blades pointed towards the gunman. The man swallowed and saw he was cornered.

“Your choice.” Scarecrow said lightly, hitting the pipe against his hands as Elderane kept moving forward. The man’s gaze turned between the three others in the alley, and right as Elderane was upon him, he lowered his gun and released Gabriel, making a beeline for the exit. He pushed past Scarecrow who stumbled back with a smile. “Oh, how cute…he thinks he’s getting out of this _unscathed_ …” Scarecrow said with an evil laugh. He took off running after the gunman, leaving Elderane with the fearful Gabriel.

Elderane turned to his friend who was white as a sheet and shaking. Before he could say anything, Gabriel’s legs seemed to give as he fell to the ground. Elderane quickly dropped his daggers and caught his friend, lowering him to the floor as he rested him against the stone wall.

“ _GABRIEL?!_ _Stars_ , _were you injured?!”_ Elderane cried in panic as Gabriel sat trembling in his arms. Gabriel looked up to him with fearful and teary eyes as he gripped his side. Elderane noticed and lifted his friends clawed grasp. There was no wound there. Gabriel was fine. “My friend, you are alright! Please calm down…” Elderane said as he watched Gabriel grab his side again, terror in his eyes.

“Not again…p-please…” He said quietly as he squeezed his eyes shut. Elderane felt his heart shatter. He heard of the previous incident Gabriel had, and this was an awfully close call to it happening again. Not knowing what else to do, he reached forward and pulled Gabriel into a hug, holding him tight.

“He will not hurt you, my friend. I am so sorry we did not intervene sooner…” Elderane said as a few tears left his eyes. The duo had been in active discussion, unaware Gabriel had vanished from behind them until they heard the gunshot.

“Elderane…” Gabriel muttered, raising his shaking arms up to hug his friend back. He buried his face in the elf’s chest, hiding his tears as he cried silently. Elderane just held him tighter, cursing himself for not being more vigilant.

For a few minutes, they just rested there in the silence as Gabriel cried and breathed deep breaths. Finally, his energy was spent, and he sat up wearily as he wiped his eyes, his heartrate returning to normal.

“Th-thank you, Elderane…” Gabriel said, easing his breathing. “I’m sorry…I do not mean to be so emotional…”

“Gabriel, my stars, you have every reason to! Do not say such things!” Elderane said, shocked by his friend’s words. Gabriel just looked away as he continued clinging to his side. Elderane sighed. “My friend, you were in danger, you have every right to act such a way…”

“But I…”

“Please, do not argue. You have been through a lot, and it is us who should be apologizing. We failed to see your vanishment, and…I do not know what I would have done if we had…if we were…” Elderane spoke quietly in a broken voice. The elf took in a sharp breath. If they had been a few seconds later…

“But you weren’t! I owe you both for this…” Gabriel said, his tears fading. “I should have listened to you and carried my dagger…” Gabriel said sadly. Elderane placed a hand on his friend’s knee.

“We have both learned tonight.”

“That idiot learned something alright.”

Elderane and Gabriel looked up to see Scarecrow walk into the alley. He leaned the now bent pipe against the wall.

“You alright Gabe?” Scarecrow said as he kneeled beside Gabriel. Gabriel nodded with a smile.

“Thanks to you guys…”

“What? You think I’m gonna let you get shot again? Come on.” Scarecrow said slyly as he leaned against the wall beside Gabriel.

“Really though…thank you guys…” Gabriel said with a small smile as he looked between his two friends. Scarecrow just lightly punched him on the shoulder.

“Shut up, you idiot, geez…” He muttered. Elderane let out a laugh as he rose to his feet, pulling Gabriel up with him. Scarecrow joined.

“Well…I’d say this has been an…active night…” Elderane said as he led the duo out of the alley.

“I’ll say. I got _my_ workout.” Scarecrow said with a laugh as he stretched his arms. “Aaron is gonna flip again though…”

“He just cares, Crow.” Elderane said as he placed a hand on Scarecrow’s shoulder. Scarecrow shrugged him off.

“He can chill.” Scarecrow said flatly. He paused then eyed Elderane. “Also, may I just add…you can be terrifying.” Scarecrow laughed. Gabriel smiled, holding Elderane’s hand as they walked.

“Can I?” Elderane said brightly. Gabriel nodded.

“Sometimes, when you try.”

“You scared the hell out of that moron!” Scarecrow said with a wicked grin.

“Well I hope so! After what he was going to do…” Elderane muttered as he looked coldly ahead. He gripped Gabriel’s hand tighter.

“Well, he won’t be botherin’ anyone for a while. That’s a guarantee!” Scarecrow laughed. Gabriel shook his head and the trio continued walking towards where they were supposed to meet Aaron. Scarecrow was determined to help Gabriel enjoy the rest of the night.

~

The evening went by without a hitch, though Elderane couldn’t help but notice Gabriel clinging to his own side the entire time. Even when he was laughing or having a good time, his hand always stayed in the same spot, holding tight. Elderane kept his eye on his friend as the night ticked by.

Eventually, the group had finally arrived home as it was quite late, and everyone went to their rooms for the night. Elderane was staying with Gabriel in his again. Gabriel was leaning back against the headboard, book in hand as Elderane got his things together. Elderane looked to his friend and took in a breath.

“Gabriel?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you…sure you are alright?”

“I…I am fine, Elderane.” Gabriel said, a waver in his voice. Elderane watched his friend’s hand return to the same spot again.

“Gabriel, I have known you for a long time now, I know when you lie.”

“Elderane, come on…”

“Gabriel. What is wrong?” Elderane said firmly, sitting on the edge of the bed beside his friend. Gabriel just stared at him and let out a defeated sigh.

“I just…tonight got to me alright? That’s all…” He said, turning away.

“I understand that, Gabriel, but keeping these things inside will help no one.”

“It’s stupid, Elderane.”

“Your pain is not stupid.”

Gabriel just stared at him. He reached his hand to his side again.

“It’s just…” He took in a nervous breath. “I had never felt a pain like that the first time, and…it haunted me for months. In those first moments, I was terrified. I had no idea what was happening, or if I was going to…to…” He muttered, his voice shaking more as he spoke. Elderane placed a hand on his friend’s knee. Gabriel took in another breath and regained his composure. “They did not say it in front of me, but I could hear Aaron talking with Scarecrow about the hospital, and apparently…my condition was bad at first. I…I could have…”

“But you didn’t.” Elderane said firmly as he cut his friend off, meeting Gabriel’s gaze. “You made it out fine.”

“Yeah, but…I still feel the pain sometimes and…when the guy put the gun against me tonight, I thought I was about to endure the entire thing again…” He said, a few tears forming in his eyes. Elderane edged closer and pulled Gabriel into a hug. “I was just…so afraid…”

“And you had every reason to. There is no shame in fear.” Elderane said as he pulled away. “There is never shame in fear. You fought back as well as you could. That is what’s important.”

“Th-thanks…Elderane…” Gabriel said as he wiped his eyes. Elderane saw his hand grip his side again.

“Gabriel, why do you do that?” Elderane asked softly as Gabriel quickly pulled his hand away.

“I…uh…” Gabriel started. Elderane just tilted his head and eyed him sympathetically.

Gabriel sighed and lifted his night shirt slightly. Elderane could see a small circular scar there, fully healed but still quite noticeable.

“I…just throughout the night I kept…getting nervous. I thought the pain would return, and…and that I would be right back in the hospital again, and…” He faded as the thoughts came. He couldn’t go through it all again, he couldn’t. He was about to say something else when Elderane placed a gentle hand on the spot where the scar was.

“I promise, my friend, I will not let it happen again.” Elderane said quietly with a reassuring smile, his eyes meeting Gabriel’s. Gabriel smiled back and placed his own hand over Elderane’s on his side.

“Thank you…” Gabriel said softly as he felt Elderane’s hand under his.

“I will be here for you, I swear. And when I am away, I know you have the others by your side…” Elderane said, eying a group photo of the four that Gabriel had on his desk. “Although Scarecrow’s tactics are still…questionable…”

“You have no idea…”

“How many times has he been arrested?”

“You don’t wanna know.”

“Ah.”

The duo laughed a moment before Elderane slid back and Gabriel put his shirt back down. He took in a long breath and released it, his anxieties calming as he looked to his friend beside him.

Trouble always seemed to find him, but…he had friends who cared about him. Who would be there for him. And he would be there for them. No matter what.

Gabriel put his hand to his side once more, but the pain that had haunted him for so long now was gone. He smiled and pulled his book back up as he listened to his friend’s quiet breathing beside him.

He let out a calming breath and went back to reading by the candlelight, the calming flames flickering dancing shadows on the ceiling above him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Post unreleased Christmas fic)  
> GABE PROTECTION SQUAD IS GO!!!  
> You do NOT mess.
> 
> Thanks Cracktasia for co-writing this one!


	25. Trembling - Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Not canon to the main story. Just more Pain.  
> What if Elderane and Scarecrow had been a few seconds too late?

**Trembling – Alternate Ending**

“Look, you need to bring some of those fireworks over here, I _need_ to-”

Scarecrow was cut off as the sound of a gunshot echoed through the quiet dark street. Both he and Elderane paused.

“What was that?” Elderane asked. Scarecrow just looked around.

“That…was a gunshot, uhh…oh, _Jesus_ , Elderane, where’s Gabe?!” Scarecrow yelled as he scanned the area. Gabriel was gone. Elderane looked behind him and his panic spiked when he saw his friend was nowhere to be seen.

“Uhh…Crow…?”

“ _Fuck_ , come on!” Scarecrow yelled, sprinting back the way they came. The gunshot sounded like it was from behind them. As they ran, Scarecrow yanked a lose pipe he saw off the wall. If Gabriel was in trouble, he was going to have a say about it. The reached the corner where they had turned, but both skidded to a halt as a second gunshot rang out.

It was from right around the corner.

Scarecrow and Elderane turned into the alley around the corner and Scarecrow’s heart stopped dead in his chest as Elderane let out an anguished scream.

Standing in the alley was a strange man holding Gabriel by his shawl collar. Gabriel had terror on his face as he gripped his side where the duo could see crimson blood dripping through his fingers.

Before Scarecrow could even react, Elderane pulled out a dagger and threw it at the attacker; the silver blade sticking deep into his shoulder. The man released Gabriel and clumsily made a break for it, sliding past the duo who were now preoccupied with their friend.

As soon as the attacker released Gabriel, the novice’s legs bucked beneath him and he crumpled to the ground. Elderane ran forward and grabbed Gabriel before he could hit the hard concrete. He lowered him and laid him on the ground in front of him.

“ _G-GABRIEL?!”_ Elderane sobbed as he looked over his gasping friend. The wound was large, as the gun had been close, and the blood was already soaking the side of his robe and dripping to the ground. Elderane felt nausea wash over him when he saw more blood underneath Gabriel, coming from a different wound.

The bullet had gone right through him.

Elderane was shaking as he stared at his friend. Gabriel had his eyes squeezed shut and his face was already noticeably pale. He looked down and saw the blood puddle growing even more. Elderane grabbed his friend’s hand and held it tight. Gabriel did not grasp back, and his hand was cold to the touch.

Scarecrow kneeled beside them, panic strangling his heart like razor wire as he pulled of his own jacket and handed it to Elderane.

“Try to stop the bleeding! I’m going to call the ambulance!” Scarecrow yelled; not even trying to hide the terror in his voice. Elderane shakily took the jacket as Scarecrow stood and pulled out his phone.

Elderane bunched up the jacket as tears streamed down his face. He pressed it against the top wound, but the moment he did so, Gabriel cried out in agony; his voice broken. Elderane felt himself sob harder as he heard his friend’s anguished cries.

“I-I must stop the bleeding, my friend! _Please_ , just hang on! You are going to be alright!” Elderane cried as he pushed harder on the wound, causing Gabriel to arch his back in pain as he screamed. Gabriel did not respond aside from screaming more. Elderane looked him over and saw his face was now almost totally white.

His heart stopping, he adjusted the now almost completely soaked jacket over the wound. Elderane eyed the sopping fabric and threw it aside, not sure what else to do. Gabriel was breathing quick and shallow breaths as he laid on the ground, his blood staining the cold stone floor. Elderane reached again and grabbed his hand, holding it against his own heart.

“P-please, Gabriel…you must hold on…” Elderane sobbed as tears blurred his vision and streamed down his cheek. “You…you cannot leave me…”

Gabriel’s eyes opened over so slightly as they focused on the hysterical Elderane above him. The elf could see tears in his friend’s eyes as they slowly slid down his face. Elderane felt his heart shatter to pieces when Gabriel gave an ever so small smile as he laid there, his hand limp in Elderane’s.

“ _…my elf_ …” He whispered soflty; his eyes fluttering closed once more as his smile faded.

His eyes did not open again.

Elderane couldn’t see any more through his tears. He used his free hand and shook Gabriel.

“Gabriel! _Gabriel_! Wake up! Please! _Please_ , you cannot go…” He cried, but Gabriel did not stir. “Gabriel, my friend, please! _Gabriel…”_

Gabriel did not move.

“Gabriel…my love, please…don’t go…” Elderane cried quietly, the world falling silent around him as he clung to his friend’s hand.

Gabriel did not move.

All feeling lost, Elderane lifted Gabriel up and held him against his chest, his friend’s blood staining his shirt scarlet as he sobbed. He couldn’t be gone…

Scarecrow just stood back, tears flowing down his face as he watched. This was worse than last time. Gabriel looked worse. More damage had been done.

How could he let this happen again? He was supposed to be doing better! He was supposed to be a better friend! He was supposed to not let his friends down!

He watched as Elderane cradled Gabriel in his arms, sobbing hysterically.

He had failed.

After a few more agonizing minutes, the ambulance finally arrived. It took Scarecrow to pry the sobbing and screaming Elderane off Gabriel so he could be tended to.

Scarecrow held him back as the medics worked. He tired to tune in to what they were saying, but the moment he heard someone say, ‘we’re losing him!’ he had to tune back out. He couldn’t stand it. A medic had come up to them and asked if one of them wanted to go with them in the ambulance. Only one of them could go.

“Elderane, you need to go. I need to call Aaron…” Scarecrow said, his voice tight. Elderane couldn’t even speak. He just nodded and followed the medics into the truck. Scarecrow watched as they took off and he found his gaze turn to the giant bloody puddle in the alley. He clenched his fist as he pulled his phone out again.

~

Elderane gripped the metal bench beneath him with all the strength he had. His gaze was locked on his dying friend’s face. He was white as the snow and his blood was now dripping onto the metal floor.

The elf couldn’t take it. Gabriel was all he had. He was his best friend. He cared more about him than anything.

He felt more nausea wash over him as Gabriel let out a wet cough, some blood escaping his mouth. He gripped the metal seats tighter as he watched the medics’ work; praying to God above with all he had that they knew how to save him.

~

Scarecrow was pacing like mad. His heart was pounding out of his chest as he walked back and forth in front of the alley. He kept pausing to look at the blood. God, what has he done?

This was his fault. He had been talking with Elderane and distracting him. If he hadn’t been so stupid, maybe they would have seen Gabriel get attacked. But they didn’t. Because Scarecrow was distracting him.

He grabbed his metal pipe and threw it with all he had into the alley; the metal sound echoing through the dead streets. He had done this. _He had done this._

After a few minutes, he heard the screeching of tires and he saw their car turn a corner at an alarming speed and stop dead in front of him. He took in a shaky breath and ran towards it, yanking open the passenger side door and climbing in.

“ _Crow!_ You…you can’t be serious!” Aaron yelled as he kicked it into gear and sped towards the hospital. Scarecrow couldn’t respond. “ _Please,_ Crow, tell me you’re lying!” He cried, tears escaping his eyes. Scarecrow just looked at him sadly; his own tears falling as it smeared his makeup. Aaron met his gaze then turned away as he gripped the wheel tighter; fear strangling his heart.

Aaron recalled the first time this happened. Gabriel was so afraid…as were they. He had almost not made it then, but…if what Scarecrow said was true…and this time was _worse_ …

Aaron shook his head of the thoughts. Gabriel was strong. He was going to make it. He had to…

Scarecrow noticed the odd silence in the car and glanced behind him. He saw Enty there, clinging to his cross necklace that Gabriel had given him. He wasn’t making a sound, but tears were flowing from his eyes uncontrollably.

Scarecrow couldn’t blame him. He was doing the same.

~

The group entered the hospital to the same old story they always got. His condition was critical, and they weren’t allowed to see him.

Aaron, Scarecrow, and Enty had entered the waiting room to see Elderane pacing circles and pulling his hair. He kicked a few chairs as he passed them, but besides that he just paced and kept to himself: ignoring the others.

The four waited in agonizing horrific silence as the hours ticked by. Enty had curled up in a ball in his chair and hid his face as he clung to his necklace. Aaron was standing and facing the wall, his forehead resting against it. He was just breathing as tears quietly escaped his eyes and fell to the floor. Scarecrow was in a chair, hunched over as he grabbed his own hair in agony; the guilt of the situation driving him mad. Elderane continued pacing. He muttered prayers as he walked, though none of the others could understand them in his odd language.

The hours ticked on, and Aaron once again cursed time for its inconsiderate mannerisms of constant pressured torture.

~

It was the dead of night, and none of the group could sleep. Elderane had not once stopped his pacing. All four were in constant and wavering stages of grief, guilt, and fearful suspense at what they may hear in the coming hours.

Eventually, the inevitable happened, and the waiting room door slid open. Before Aaron could even react, Elderane bolted over first and nearly scared the doctor half to death.

“ _IS HE ALRIGHT?!”_ He screamed, his eyes wide and crazed. Aaron ran over and pulled him back.

“Elderane, please!” he said, dragging the elf away from the poor man. Enty and Scarecrow came over and helped hold him back so they could let the doctor talk. The startled man cleared his throat as he took in the sight before him.

“He has been stabilized-”

The man was cut off as Elderane let out a heartful cry and fell to the floor onto his knees. He went back to muttering quick prayers in an unknown language.

“Uhh…”

“P-please, carry on…” Aaron said, tuning out Elderane’s ramblings.

“He has been stabilized, though the damage was fairly severe. He needed a blood transfusion and a good bit of surgery to close the wounds. I can see him being out of it for a few days at least, but it is nothing he shouldn’t be able to fully recover from in time.”

“So…he’s alive?” Scarecrow asked quietly.

“Quite.”

“THANK YOU THANK YOU THANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!” Enty cried, running forward, and clinging to the doctor who threw his hands up in surprise.

“Enty, no!” Aaron yelled through teary vision as he pried Enty off the man. The doctor straightened his coat and went back to his clipboard.

“A-anyway…he is in a pretty fragile state at the moment and will need to remain here for a couple days, maybe more.”

“But he will be fine?” Aaron asked, hope returning to his mind. The doctor nodded.

“Yes, but he needs rest for now, nothing more. Any excessive activity or stress could turn the favors and he could still deal with severe complications.” The doctor said sternly, eying the…unique bunch of people in front of him.

“We understand. Can…can we see him?”

“Not until late tomorrow. He is in intensive care at the moment and we want him to remain there while we keep an eye on things.”

Feeling upset but understanding, Aaron nodded.

“We will wait here then…” He said, motioning to the dark waiting room.

“If you wish. We will update you on any changes or when he is moved.”

“Thank you, doctor…” Aaron said, suddenly feeling exhausted.

Gabriel was alive. He was going to make it. Aaron couldn’t feel his legs as he fell into the chair when doctor vanished out the door. Scarecrow let out a long nervous sigh then went and sat beside Aaron. Enty bounded over and sat beside Scarecrow, his shadows still flaring quite wildly.

“Elderane, you can get off the floor now…” Aaron said, darkness creeping into his tired vision. Elderane didn’t budge and instead remained bowed on the floor in prayer. Aaron shook his head and leaned back, closing his eyes.

~

_Two days later…_

Aaron was now standing in the waiting room and pacing beside Elderane. They had kept Gabriel in intensive care for longer than they had initially said, and it was starting to really worry Aaron as well as the others. All they were being told was that his condition was stable but fragile, and he needed to be kept under surveillance.

Aaron eyed his pocket watch for the hundredth time today. He kept checking it out of habit, even though it wasn’t going to do anything. Elderane had shut himself down, only speaking just above a whisper in an odd language as he paced, not paying attention to the others.

Aaron just let him pace. It was all he could do.

Around evening of the third day, a doctor finally came back. Aaron was prepared this time and grabbed Elderane before he could swarm the man. Scarecrow was holding Enty back as well.

“P-please…he must be alright…” Elderane cried as he stood defeatedly in Aaron’s grasp.

“That is exactly what I wanted to talk to you all about. We believe him stable enough that we moved him to a normal room, and you all are welcome to join.” The doctor said lightly. Elderane just paused. His tears stopped as he froze in Aaron’s grasp.

“He is…alright?”

“Yes. There were a few complications, hence why we kept him longer, but things are looking well. He will still be out of it for a few days, perhaps, but he is stable enough we can take him out of the full-time watch.”

Elderane paused again then started laughing through hysterical tears as he fell from Aaron’s grasp to the floor, once again kneeling and speaking odd words.

“Elderane, come on…” Scarecrow muttered, his heart racing.

“So, we can see him?!” Enty cried, his shadows receding. The doctor nodded.

“Yes, follow me.”

At those words, Elderane shot to his feet, causing Aaron to grab him again to keep him from running ahead. The group walked down the halls in horrific anticipation before finally reaching a door. The doctor pushed it open and the group slid nervously into the dim room.

They saw Gabriel there, pale like last time and unconscious. He still had the IV wires hooked up, though Aaron felt something in his heart break when he saw that Gabriel had a small breathing tube in his mouth.

“He is heavily sedated and will be out for a few days to ensure the least amount of trouble.” The doctor said as the group stood still by the door. “That means do not jostle him or move anything…” He said as he eyed Elderane.

“We will be careful, I promise…” Aaron said, turning to face the doctor.

“I trust you all. You seem to care an awful lot.” He said as he neared the door. “We will be monitoring him closely and checking in regularly. If something happens when we’re gone, call and we will be right in.” He said as he closed the door. Aaron just nodded.

The group just paused a moment in silence, the only sound being the beeping of the monitors. Elderane took the first shaky step forward and kneeled beside his friend’s bed.

“Gabriel…” He muttered brokenly, reaching for his friend’s hand. He held it tight, though it still felt cold. His tears returning, he lowered his head to the bed and hid his face as he cried, clinging to his friend’s unmoving hand.

Enty let out a whimper and hid behind Scarecrow who felt close to breaking himself. This was his fault. He took in a rough breath and went to the wall and sat down, his gaze locked on his friend. Enty didn’t leave Scarecrow’s side and clung to his arm tightly, though this time…Scarecrow did not protest.

Aaron pulled another chair over and sat on the opposite side of the bed from Elderane. Gabriel looked hardly alive. Aaron lowered his head and gripped his hair as he breathed; trying to push the tears away. How could this happen again?

For the rest of the night, no one spoke or moved. The group just took in the sound of the heart monitor; the only indication Gabriel was alive.

~

Two days had gone by without a sound from Gabriel, though Aaron was quite relieved to see the color returning to his face. He looked not nearly as sickly and the doctors even removed the breathing tube. He looked almost normal again.

Elderane had refused to leave his side. He had finally calmed down a bit and even engaged in some small discussions with Aaron across the bed, though he still was quite nervous and on edge. Scarecrow and Enty had gone home to retrieve some of Gabriel’s things, knowing when he wakes up, he would want something familiar around him as well as something to do while he was stuck here. Scarecrow and Enty were now back in their chairs, flipping through one of Gabriel’s old books.

“I don’t get how he reads this stuff…it’s just nonsense!” Scarecrow said defeatedly as he slammed the book shut. Enty was looking through a different one.

“I like the pictures…”

“Crow, it’s Latin in those books, of course its nonsense to you.” Aaron said, turning to face his tired friends against the wall. Scarecrow just scoffed.

“Not my fault I’m not as ‘educated’ as the time capsule. I bet this is just another Bible…” Scarecrow said as he turned the book around in his hands.

“He can read them, Crow. That’s what’s important. They mean a lot to him.” Aaron said, turning his chair fully to face the duo. Scarecrow just rolled his eyes.

“Whatever. When he wakes up, I’m taking him to a bookstore and making him pick something weird to read from this century.”

“Do not scar him with whatever it is you plan on making him read.”

“I won’t! Although it would be funny…”

“Crow!”

“Sorry, sorry…”

“I’ll go to the bookstore with you, Crow!” Enty laughed. Scarecrow gave him a small smile.

“Sure, sure. Whatever. Maybe you can pick him out something…”

“Yes!”

“Aaron, you could stand to go as well. All you read is ‘instruction manuals’ or something.”

“Well, forgive me for wanting to understand this world we live in.”

“They’re boring…”

“Not to me.”

“There’s no plot!”

“Oh, and those magazines you have are _so_ enriching.”

“NOW HOLD O-”

 _“QUIET!!!”_ Elderane screamed, his head shooting up. The other three paused and stared at him. Elderane’s gaze was locked on his friend’s face. Aaron edged closer and saw Gabriel had begun to stir.

“Oh, Jesus, he’s waking up…” Aaron said as he looked up in relief. Enty smiled brightly and bolted over with Scarecrow attempting to hold him back, but he only ended up being dragged along.

“G-Gabriel? My friend, can you hear me?!” Elderane asked as Gabriel’s head turned slightly. He gripped his friend’s hand tighter. Aaron felt an involuntary laugh escape him when Gabriel’s eyes fluttered open. Enty was crying again behind Aaron, and Scarecrow was trying to hide it, but he was doing the same.

“Christ, Gabriel…” Aaron said, edging closer. For a moment Gabriel just stared blankly beyond them, his breathing picking up.

“Gabriel…?” Elderane whispered, hoping his friend was coming to. Elderane smiled wide when Gabriel’s head turned and met his gaze.

“…drane?” He muttered softly as more tears escaped Elderane’s eyes uncontrollably. The elf fell forward and sobbed happily into his friend’s arm as Gabriel just looked at him in tired confusion. “Wha…”

“Gabriel, oh thank the Lord…” Aaron said with a teary smile. Gabriel met his gaze.

“Ah…h-hi…when did…you get here…?” Gabriel asked in a quiet voice. Aaron just shook his head and rested his hand on Gabriel’s arm.

“Just…Christ, Gabriel…” Aaron said, unable to find more words. Gabriel heard another noise and slowly turned his head and saw Scarecrow and Enty standing there through slightly blurry vision.

“C-Crow? You’ve been crying…” Gabriel said as a small smile formed on his face. Scarecrow just crossed his arms and smiled wearily.

“Geez, you…you didn’t have to call me out…”

“I’MSOHAPPYYOUR’REOK!” Enty screamed as he bolted forward. Scarecrow grabbed the back of his jacket again.

“Enty, no!”

“Th-thank you, Enty…” Gabriel muttered with a small laugh, though he regretted it as a familiar pinching pain appeared in his side.

“You mustn't excite him!” Aaron commanded to the others. Elderane raised his head up and Gabriel saw his tearstained eyes.

“My friend…I am so _sorry_ …” Elderane said through a broken voice.

“So…so am I.” Scarecrow added, guilt stabbing his heart. Gabriel wanted to put a hand up to ease them, but he couldn’t feel much at the moment. Everything felt heavy. He was tired.

“Do not be! Please…I should have…”

“No, _we_ should have been watching. Do not even think about putting any blame on yourself, you idiot.” Scarecrow said, some tears returning to his eyes. Elderane nodded and gripped his friend’s hand tighter.

“I am just…so happy you are alright…” Elderane cried as he looked down. He nearly broke again when he felt Gabriel close his hand around his own.

“Thanks to you guys…” Gabriel said quietly as he leaned his head back. Aaron saw this and wiped his eyes.

“Alright, I think he needs to rest now…” He said, standing. Gabriel just nodded tiredly and closed his eyes, though he kept his hand tight in Elderane’s. Scarecrow and Enty took the hint and backed away to their chairs, relief washing over the both of them. Aaron just stood and watched as Elderane leaned his own head down and closed his eyes, sleeping for the first time in days. He smiled and backed out the door to find the doctor.

~

“Yes, this is a bible. You grabbed like five different bibles, guys.” Gabriel said as he eyed the box of books placed on the bed in front of him.

“Not my fault you have so many!” Scarecrow sneered, eying a dusty book in his hands. He still couldn’t read it.

“Come on, be nice.” Aaron added.

“Yeah, be nice Crow.”

“Gabriel, I swear to God…”

Gabriel laughed as he watched Scarecrow’s frustrations.

“I can read them fine, Crow.” Elderane said, a sly smile on his face. “They are not hard.”

“That’s not the POINT!”

“Come on, Aaron can even read a little bit of it, Crow!”

“Because he’s a nerd!”

“I can read them.”

The group paused as they all stared at Enty as he eyed one of the old books.

“You…what?” Gabriel asked, confused. Enty just shrugged and began reading from one of the Latin books, translated properly. Gabriel just stared at him in shock along with the others.

“So…so he can…” Elderane said, impressed.

“Ok, now is no one going to question that?” Scarecrow asked, annoyed.

“Not today.”

“Too tired.”

The group just laughed as Scarecrow let out a frustrated grumble. It had been three days and Gabriel was already much better and was now fully aware. It was taking a good deal of pain medication to cover the wound’s influence, but the doctors said it was healing fine and there shouldn’t be any lasting complications.

Elderane was doing better as well and was now fully laughing and engaging with the group as Gabriel came to. They were all going to be alright.

Gabriel leaned back as he held one of his books in his hand. He watched on as his four friends started arguing once more. He smiled as he took in the sound.

They all got into trouble more times than it was worth, but as Gabriel eyed his friends, he knew that he would be able to overcome anything thrown his way, and he would be there for the others and do the same. He let out a long sigh as he watched Aaron hit Scarecrow over the head with a book. He laughed slightly but felt the pain return to his side.

He reached for it and gently set his hand over the bandaged spot. He was definitely going to listen to Elderane and start carrying his dagger everywhere now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE GABREIL I SWEAR HE IS JUST THE FAVORITE AND I VIBE THE MOST WITH AND THE ANGST COMES SO EASY AND I LOVE HIM AND I WANT THE BEST FOR HIM THAT'S WHY THIS IS NONCANON I'D NEVER DO THIS TO HIM CANON ANYMORE I SWEAR AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH


	26. Fever (Aaron)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the events of Time, Aaron has a hard time catching up on his lost sleep. The others see to it he gets some rest.

**Prompt 20: Fever (Aaron)**

_Featuring: Avantasia protags_

_(Post Fun-shot chapter **Time** )_

_One week later…_

It was late at night, and Aaron was sitting at his desk in his bedroom, head in his hands as he took slow, focused breaths. He had lost a week of sleep during the time machine fiasco, and while he had slept a bit since, he never really got that sleep back.

It was starting to catch up to him.

He felt horrible, and he knew he had to be getting sick at this point. His vision was spinning, and he was freezing and shivering even though the house was warm. He tried to sleep it off, but every time he tried to sleep, he just ended up laying there, awake the entire night as he stared at the ceiling. It was like he was too tired to even sleep anymore.

Aaron had tried to hide his exhaustion. He didn’t want the others to worry, and he knew he had to be aware to keep them in line and out of trouble. But, as the sleepless nights went on, it was becoming more and more difficult to hide it, and the others were becoming suspicious.

Aaron sighed and ran his hands through his hair as he sat in the dark. He felt dizzy and somewhat queasy as he leaned back in his chair, the world spinning around him. He couldn’t keep this up. Taking in a slow breath, he shakily got to his feet and began making his way to the door. If he couldn’t sleep, he could at least try to eat something, as he hadn’t exactly been doing that much either.

As he walked, however, he could feel his vision begin to fail him as the sick aching feeling spreading through his body got more apparent. He shook his head to try to clear away the bad sensation, but it just made it worse. Taking in another broken breath, he reached his door and slowly pulled it open.

~

Enty, Gabriel, and Scarecrow were sitting on their new couch before their television, game controllers in hand. Scarecrow had bought them a new video game, or, as Gabriel called them, “unholy materialistic illusions of the mentally degraded modern times”.

Scarecrow was in the process of trying to teach them how to play, though neither Enty nor Gabriel fully understood.

“Gabe, I swear, just flick the remote a little bit that way and it’ll work.”

“But this is confusing! Why don’t we just go out to do these activities?”

“One, it’s like, almost midnight, and two, we got banned from the rec center.”

“ _You_ got banned from the rec center.”

“Not my fault they didn’t have proper fire safety procedures.”

“You broke the fire safety system.”

“They should have _made it better!”_ Scarecrow yelled, throwing his remote down in annoyance. Gabriel just stared at the TV screen in confusion. Enty was just hitting the pause and start button repeatedly, enjoying the sound it made.

“But still, Crow, this… ‘we’ game is odd…what is the point?”

“To fricking play sports without being good at them. Christ, Gabriel it’s not that hard.”

“What is this one then?”

“Bowling, Gabe.”

“Say, didn’t you also get banned from the bowl-”

“You know what, let’s just…play something else…” Scarecrow said quickly as he hopped up and started messing with the game system.

“Aww…I was winning!” Enty said sadly, eying the remote in his hands.

“Enty, you didn’t hit one pin in four rounds.”

“I did though! I knocked over a bunch!”

“In the other person’s lane, Enty!” Scarecrow yelled, removing the game disc. He let out a frustrated sigh as he dug through their game bin. “Ok…ok, how about the racing game? Surely that one is simple enough for you two.”

“Is that the one where you drive through the different levels of hell?” Gabriel asked as Scarecrow put the disc in. Scarecrow just stared at him tiredly.

“It’s Mario, Gabriel.”

“Oh! I like this one! I’m good at it!”

“Enty, you can never stay on the track and half the time you end up driving backwards.”

“I like the rainbow level!”

“I hate all of you.” Scarecrow said as he got back on the couch. The game started to load when they group heard a shuffling sound come from behind them. The trio turned to see a very tired and out of it looking Aaron stagger down the stairs and into the dim kitchen, not even noticing them.

“Aaron?! Come _on,_ I told you to go to bed!” Scarecrow yelled, but Aaron didn’t acknowledge him. He just kept walking as he used the wall for support. “You look like hell, you know!” Scarecrow pushed, but still nothing. Aaron did look horrible. His hair was a mess, he was missing his glasses, and he had a quite wrinkled white button up shirt on that was only half buttoned. He just made his way into the kitchen and opened the pantry door slowly.

“Are his eyes even open?” Gabriel whispered over to Enty who just shrugged. Scarecrow rolled his eyes and turned back towards the TV.

“Aaron, I swear, I will drag you upstairs if I have to. I’ve done it before, and I’ll fucking do it again!” He yelled, fiddling with the game controls. The group just heard Aaron mumble something unintelligible back in response.

“What was that Aaron?” Gabriel said, leaning over the back of the couch. Aaron just turned around and rubbed his eyes as he leaned against the pantry door.

“Aaron, I really think you should go to bed…” Enty said quietly, eying his friend who did not look good at all. Aaron just looked up dazed and gave a small nod through unseeing eyes. He took one step forward, but the moment he did so, his legs seemed to give, and he fell to the floor face-down with a hard thud.

“Aaron!” Gabriel yelled in fear, hoping off the couch. The sound alerted Scarecrow who turned around just to see Aaron now passed out on the floor.

“Christ, not _again!”_ He cried, throwing the game remote down and following Gabriel into the kitchen, Enty close behind. The trio kneeled beside him as Gabriel prodded him lightly.

“Aaron?! Are you ok?!” Gabriel urged, but Aaron didn’t react. He was completely out.

“Here, help me…” Scarecrow muttered, walking to the other side of his friend. He and Gabriel reached under Aaron’s arms and pulled him up to his feet, though they were the ones fully supporting him. As they got his arms around their shoulders, Aaron’s head just lolled forward as they began dragging him to his room.

“I fucking told him! I _told_ him to sleep! How can someone so smart be so stupid?!” Scarecrow yelled as they reached the stairs.

“He really doesn’t look good…” Gabriel said, eying his friend. Aaron’s face did look quite pale and his breathing seemed to be a bit off.

“He’ll be fine once he actually gets some _damn sleep_ …” Scarecrow muttered as they carefully caried him up the stairs. Enty slid past them and pushed open his bedroom door for them as they dragged him inside. Gabriel and Scarecrow coordinated and managed to get Aaron onto his bed, the man laying lifeless as he was put down. Enty pulled a few of his blankets over him and tucked him in.

“Crow, I don’t know…something just seems off…” Gabriel said with worry as he watched Enty work. Aaron didn’t exactly look like he was peacefully sleeping. His eyes seemed to be forced shut and his breathing looked labored.

“He’s just beyond exhausted, Gabe, he’s fine…” Scarecrow said tiredly as he flipped the light switch off, casting the room into darkness. Enty and Gabe slid out as Scarecrow pulled the door closed. “I hate seeing him pass out like that, but at least he’s getting some damn rest…” Scarecrow said as the group walked back down the stairs.

“If you’re sure…” Gabriel said, eying his roommate’s door one more time.

“I am. Now, back to the game. Enty, I want you to actually _try_ to win this time…”

“But I want you guys to win!”

“That’s not how games work, buddy.” Scarecrow said as they trio got back on the couch.

“It could be!” Enty laughed. Scarecrow rolled his eyes.

“Just…try this time? And Gabe, for the love of God, the game isn’t demonic!”

“Maybe not…but I’ve still got my eye on it…I don’t trust the mushroom guy…”

Scarecrow hid his face in his hands as Gabriel stared intensely at the TV, his hand reaching for his crucifix. Enty had gone back to pushing the pause/start button repeatedly.

It was going to be a long night.

~

_One hour later…_

Aaron awoke with a jolt, his mind a dazed cacophony of voices and thoughts. He stared at the dark distorted ceiling above him, shadows seemingly crawling in his peripherals as he stared. He couldn’t think. He just felt horrible, his mind ringing.

Where was he…? Where had he been…?

He was…downstairs. He was downstairs with the others.

The others…

“G-guys…” Aaron muttered dryly as he tried to lean up. His head felt heavy. He turned over and saw he was alone. Last time he was with the others and then woke up alone, they got turned into…

Oh, no not again…

“Guys…n-no!” Aaron yelled, trying to pull himself up. He felt something weighing him down. Where was he? It was dark, but he could see a light. A door. He had to get to the others before…

Aaron grabbed the bed tightly and weakly pulled himself up, though something was still holding him down; he felt it threaten to suffocate him. He tried to kick it off, but it didn’t go away. He eyed the door with blurry vision. He had to find the others…

He slid forward in an attempt to move towards the door but let out a loud cry as he felt the ground vanish beneath him.

~

“How the hell did you do that?”

“I don’t know! I just did it.”

“Enty, you came in first place on one of the hardest levels.”

“I told you I liked the rainbow one.”

“Unbelievable.”

Scarecrow, Enty, and Gabriel were climbing up the stairs after having shut the games down. It was well past midnight, and the group knew they had to sleep as well.

“Well, you may have won that one, but I still beat you all at the rest.”

“I just don’t understand the controls…” Gabriel said quietly.

“Gabe, it has like four buttons you use.”

“It’s still a lot.”

“I hate all of you.” Scarecrow muttered as they reached the top. “Look, why don’t we try the sports one again tomo-”

Scarecrow was cut off as the trio heard a loud cry come from Aaron’s room followed by a thud. Their anxiety rising, Scarecrow swung open the door and switched on the lamp, showering the room in dim light.

Aaron was now on the floor again tangled in a mess of blankets. He was seemingly struggling to pull himself to his knees.

“ _Christ,_ Aaron…” Scarecrow yelled, running forward to his friend. As soon as Scarecrow got near him, Aaron reached out and clung to Scarecrow’s arm tightly. “Aaron, the hell…”

“Don’t go again, I _can’t_ do that again…” Aaron muttered tiredly, his eyes dazed and unfocused as he spoke.

“Do what?” Gabriel added, kneeling beside his friends. Aaron just let out another whimper.

“Not again, please…don’t go back…”

“What’s he talking about?” Enty said worriedly.

“No idea…” Scarecrow muttered as he tried to pull his arm free from Aaron’s grasp. The moment he did so, Aaron seemed to curl in on himself and hide his head in his hands as he continued muttering nonsense.

“Not again…don’t…can’t lose you again…”

“Ok, Aaron, you’re starting to really worry me…” Scarecrow said as he eyed his friend on the floor. Aaron didn’t react. “Ok, come on…” Scarecrow said, pulling Aaron up so he was now leaning up against the bed. Aaron just stared forward blankly as he breathed slowly and heavily. Scarecrow snapped his fingers in front of him, but Aaron didn’t even flinch.

“I told you something was wrong!” Gabriel yelled, noticing how Aaron was even paler than before.

“Yeah…I think you were on to something there…” Scarecrow said quietly. A thought came to Scarecrow and he put his hand against his roommate’s forehead.

“Shit, _Aaron_ …” Scarecrow said sadly, holding his hand there.

“What is it?” Enty said quietly from behind him, looking over Scarecrow’s shoulder. Scarecrow just pulled his hand down.

“He’s burning up...damnit, why can’t he ever listen…” Scarecrow said, sitting back as he eyed his sick friend. Aaron was just leaning against the bed in a mess of blankets as he stared past them, unseeing. “Here, help me get him on the bed…” Scarecrow said as he stood. Gabriel once again helped lift Aaron up and the duo put him back on the bed.

The scientist just laid there lifeless, his breathing heavy as he stared upwards.

“What do we do…?” Enty asked, worried about his sick friend.

“Force him to rest, I guess.” Scarecrow said as he crossed his arms. “Look, I’ll go find some medicine, Enty, you go get him some water, and Gabriel stay here and make sure he doesn’t try to leave again…” Scarecrow ordered, walking towards the door. Enty nodded and followed him out while Gabriel turned back to his friend in the bed. His eyes were still open.

“Aaron? Please, you need to sleep…” Gabriel said as he adjusted one of the blankets on his friend. He could see him shivering. As Gabriel pulled the blanket up, he nearly fell back in fright as Aaron shot up in bed and backed against the headboard in terror. “Aaron! Hey! Calm down!” Gabriel yelled, edging closer.

Aaron didn’t respond besides looking ahead in fright at a place beyond Gabriel. The novice wondered if Aaron was hallucinating…

“Hey, there’s nothing there!” Gabriel said, waving his arms around the spot Aaron was staring.

“What’s going on now?!” Scarecrow said as he walked into the room.

“I think he’s seeing things…” Gabriel said, eying Aaron.

“They…come back…no…” Aaron muttered through a wavering voice as he backed away as far as he could go.

“Oh, for crying out loud, Aaron just calm down!” Scarecrow said as he set the medicine bottle on the nightstand and edged towards Aaron. Aaron still didn’t meet his gaze. “Aaron, do not make me knock you out manually, I _swear_ I _will_ do it!” Scarecrow said as he reached forward and grabbed Aaron’s wrist.

The moment he did so, Aaron turned towards him in terror and yanked his arm away, swinging his other one towards the unsuspecting Scarecrow and hitting him square in the face. Scarecrow stumbled back and fell to the floor as Gabriel watched in fear.

“Crow!” Gabriel yelled as he kneeled beside a dazed Scarecrow who was trying to sit up.

“Gee, didn’ know he was tha strong…” Scarecrow slurred, raising his hand up to hold his head.

“Crow, are you alright?”

“Fine!” Scarecrow said with a small smile before falling backwards to the ground, out cold. Gabriel just stared dumbfounded at the scene.

“I found some wat-oh no…” Enty said fearfully as he entered the room. “What happened?!”

“Aaron is losing it, it seems…” Gabriel said as he shook Scarecrow. Scarecrow just mumbled something quietly in response. Enty looked over and saw Aaron hiding his face in his hands as he leaned against the headboard.

“Crow? Come on, we need you…” Gabriel said as he shook Scarecrow more. After a moment Scarecrow shot up with wide eyes.

“He did _NOT_ just do that!” He yelled angrily, pulling himself shakily to his feet with Gabriel supporting him.

“He didn’t know it was you!”

“Like hell he did!” Scarecrow yelled as he marched over to Aaron who was still hiding his face, whimpering slightly. “Alright, I’m giving you one more chance before I knock you out mys-”

“N-no! Please…” Aaron cried in a small voice as he opened his eyes slightly, eying the room. “G-go away!”

“Look, you’re gonna sleep one way or ano-”

“ _STOP_!” Aaron cried as he gripped his wrist and scurried back as far as he could go. The trio saw absolute terror on his face, though he wasn’t looking at any of them.

“He’s still panicking…” Enty muttered as he hid behind Gabriel. “What do we do?”

“I…don’t know…” Gabriel said, eying Scarecrow who just stood in place.

Aaron was clinging to his wrist as tight as he could. He stared ahead blankly, though he could see flickers of illusions glitch in and out of his vision. Ghosts of his past returning to take him back. Shadows creeped in the corners of his eyes and vanished when he tried to focus on them. He just saw a distorted room with the flickering spirits before him, the guises threatening to take him away to a place he couldn’t return from. He squeezed his eyes shut and covered his face, hoping to escape the horrid visions consuming his mind.

Scarecrow watched as Aaron hid his face again with a small cry, the man shaking worse than before. He thought Aaron was just out of it, but this…this was much worse. How long had he been sleepless?

“Come on Aaron, _please…”_ Scarecrow said, taking a chance and edging towards his fearful friend again. He put a reassuring hand on Aaron’s shoulder and let out a held breath when Aaron didn’t protest or shake him off. Scarecrow turned towards Gabriel and motioned for him to help, so the novice ran forward, and the duo eased Aaron back into resting position on the bed.

“His eyes are still open…” Gabriel said quietly as they fixed the blankets around his friend. Scarecrow looked and saw Aaron was indeed just staring at the ceiling in blind terror.

“What about what you did for me?” Enty asked as he moved closer to Gabriel. Gabriel paused a moment then looked up.

“Yes, it could help…” He said, removing his gray shawl. He walked to Aaron’s head and positioned it so it covered his eyes, blocking out the light and muffling the sounds around him.

For a moment, Aaron didn’t move or say anything. He just laid still, his breathing rapid and shallow. But, after a few minutes, the trio was happy to see his breathing slow down. He seemed to be relaxing more.

“I think he’s finally calming down…” Gabriel said in relief at the now still Aaron.

“Thank God…” Scarecrow muttered, holding his face where a bruise was forming around the small cut. He looked over and eyed the medicine bottle on the nightstand.

He wanted to give it to Aaron, but he was afraid if he stirred him again, he’d flip out. He would have to wait until he wakes up and is aware. His gaze went back to Aaron who was laying still at the moment. That could change any time.

“Guys, ok, hallway…” Scarecrow said, pushing his friends towards the door. They entered the hall and Scarecrow closed the door behind him. “I think for tonight we should take turns keeping watch over him…” Scarecrow said quietly. The other two nodded.

“He’s never been this out of it before…” Gabriel said as he eyed the door.

“He was really freaking out…do you think something happened he’s not telling us?” Enty asked quietly. The others pondered. He had been acting strange lately.

About two weeks ago he started working on that strange device, then there was that odd moment last week where Elderane appeared a day early, Aaron was acting peculiar and was way more tired than usual, then the device disappeared, and Aaron refused to talk about it since.

Since then he was been overly exhausted, though the group could tell he was trying to hide it. Something happened between the time he was making the device and Elderane showing up that really shook him…but what?

None of them could say. Aaron refused to talk about that day no matter how hard they pushed.

“Not sure…either way, he ain’t well and I’m tired of seeing him half dead. I say tonight we just rotate and make sure the moron sleeps.” Scarecrow said, earning nods from the others. “I can go first. Who wants next?”

“I can!” Enty said brightly.

“Then I.” Gabriel added.

“Aight. Set your alarms for about two hours…” Scarecrow said, cracking Aaron’s door open again. The others nodded then snuck back to their own rooms. Scarecrow sighed and walked back into Aaron’s.

His friend was still out cold. Shaking his head, he dragged Aaron’s desk chair beside the bed and sat down. Aaron’s breathing was calmer, though it sounded forced and deep. He still shivered as well under the blanket.

“You’re a damn idiot, Blackwell…” Scarecrow muttered towards his restless friend, hardly above a whisper. Scarecrow knew Aaron was smart. He was a literal genius. The man could take apart anything and put it back together like it was nothing. He invented things daily and always was tinkering and experimenting. But while the man was book smart, his street smarts needed work.

He constantly pushed himself beyond normal human limits, and sometimes it really amazed Scarecrow that Aaron was even alive with how far he went in his endeavors. He would go days without sleeping or eating, and then come up from his basement so exhausted he could be considered legally drunk. He never knew when to quit, and he never put himself first for anything.

Scarecrow let out a small laugh. Maybe that’s why he was so good at helping the others. He always put them first no matter what. He eyed Aaron as he shivered under the blanket. Scarecrow froze. Had they driven him to this?

Something weird had to have happened, but they had no idea what. Maybe they did something, and Aaron had to pick up the pieces like he always does. Scarecrow paused and considered the thought. If anyone were to drive Aaron to this level of exhaustion, it would be them.

Scarecrow lowered his head into his hands and let out a long shaky breath. This was most likely their fault. He felt guilt begin creeping into his heart as he listened to Aaron’s ragged breathing. They put Aaron through hell time and time again, and…how many times have they made it up to him?

Not enough.

Aaron sacrifices so much for them and this is how they repay him. Scarecrow felt tears threaten to fall from his eyes. He never really thought about it before…oh, lord the stress Aaron must endure having to deal with the three of them each day…

Scarecrow raised his head up as he eyed his sick friend. He would have to find a way to make things right…

~

Enty sat happily in the chair beside Aaron’s bed. Scarecrow had been in here for a few hours and now it was Enty’s turn. Aaron hadn’t woken up once so far, though he still stirred in his sleep and occasionally whimpered or muttered things at random times.

Enty was reading quietly when he heard Aaron mutter something else, this time much louder than what he has been doing. Enty lowered his book and shuffled closer to Aaron to listen.

“…schem…atic…time…doxical…”

Enty tilted his head in confusion. A bit ago Aaron was freaking out over some nightmare he was seeing, but now he was just muttering strange words. His friend began turning more in his sleep, nearly kicking the blanket off himself.

“Aaron! You need to calm down…” Enty urged as he tried to fix the blanket on his restless friend. As he was adjusting it, he slid back with a yelp as Aaron sat up and Gabriel’s shawl fell off his head. He stared ahead in a dazed confusion. Enty was happy it wasn’t fear this time. “Aaron, please go back to sleep…” He urged, putting a hand on Aaron’s arm as he tried to push him down. Aaron just turned his head to stare at him.

“The god machine could zeroize the will of humanity, the act of mystifying reason transcending the waking world and rendering it immaculate of volition.”

Enty just blinked. Aaron just wavered as he stared back blankly, swaying as he breathed deeply.

“Uhh…I don’t know…what that means…” Enty said quietly in confusion. Aaron turned away and stared ahead.

“The eccentric magician and his anomalistic coruscant epiphanies…” Aaron muttered as he stared ahead.

“Uhh…” Enty started but turned behind him when he heard the bedroom door open.

“Is he freaking out again?” Scarecrow asked tiredly as he sauntered in and stood beside Enty. Gabriel slid in quietly after.

“N-no, this is something else I think…” Enty said as he turned back to face Aaron.

“The enervating mentality deteriorating conscious comprehension…” Aaron muttered as he wavered. Scarecrow and Gabriel just blinked as they stared.

“Right. He’s lost his mind.” Scarecrow said flatly, crossing his arms. Gabriel turned tiredly away.

“I’ll get the dictionary…” He grumbled as he slid out the door. Scarecrow just edged closer to Aaron and grabbed his shoulders.

“Come on, you nerd, back to sleep with you.” He said as he pushed him down. Aaron just laid back but kept staring blankly at the ceiling.

“Who are we to arbitrate the idiosyncratic mannerisms of the world…”

“If he weren’t sick, I’d punch him.” Scarecrow said as he backed away from the bed once Aaron was back down. Gabriel slid back in with a book in his hands. He was flipping through the pages as he walked. “Gabe, we don’t need the damn book.” Scarecrow said annoyed as Gabriel stood beside him.

“The finitude of human transience…” Aaron whispered quietly.

Gabriel just glared at Scarecrow.

“Yeah, alright, keep the book.” Scarecrow said with a wave as he reached forward and grabbed Gabriel’s shawl and put it back over Aaron’s eyes. The man just went back to breathing deeply and shivering quietly. “He needs to take that medicine. Whoever is in here when he comes to, make him take it.” Scarecrow said as he began sliding towards the door. The other two nodded and Gabriel slid out as well.

Enty reached for his book but paused when Aaron muttered quietly again.

“…his megalomaniacal vision…”

Enty blinked then reached down to the floor to pick up the dictionary Gabriel had left.

~

It had been a few hours and Gabriel was now leaning against the bed in his chair as he read. Dawn would be breaking soon, and luckily Aaron hadn’t freaked out like before. He occasionally let out some distressed cries in his sleep or muttered odd words, but he never woke up fully.

Gabriel was quietly reading when Aaron began stirring again. Gabriel sat his book down and eyed his sick friend. Aaron muttered something unintelligible then reached up and slowly pulled Gabriel’s shawl away from his eyes. He spent a moment just breathing as he stared at the dimly lit ceiling.

“Aaron? You alright?” Gabriel asked softly as he saw Aaron’s eyes were open. Aaron turned his head and locked his gaze onto Gabriel.

“G-Gabe…? What…” He said as he tried to sit up. Gabriel stood and helped him sit back against the headboard. Gabriel could see Aaron sweating. Perhaps the fever was breaking.

“Aaron, you’re sick, you need to take it easy…” Gabriel said as he moved to grab the medicine bottle and water.

“I-I am?”

“Oh yes, quite. Here…” Gabriel said as he handed Aaron the glass and medicine. “Take this really quick, you need it.”

Aaron just stared at it tiredly then obliged. Gabriel smiled as he drank a bit of the water then handed the glass and medicine bottle back to him.

“Th-thank you…” Aaron said tiredly as he slid back down. Gabriel set the glasses down and pulled the blanket back over Aaron who just breathed quietly as he stared at the ceiling.

“You had us worried sick you know…” Gabriel said, earning a small laugh from Aaron.

“I apologize, I…have not slept much lately…”

“We are well aware. Why on earth have you pushed yourself so hard?”

“I…can’t say.”

“Why not?”

“I just…can’t.”

Gabriel let out a sigh as he saw Aaron close his eyes.

“Just…try to take better care of yourself please? For us?” He asked softly. He saw Aaron give a small smile.

“For you…yeah…” He whispered, then went back under. Gabriel shook his head then picked his book back up. He was going to hold Aaron to that promise.

~

Aaron had slept through the morning and well into the afternoon. The others decided it was alright they leave him alone, as he hadn’t seemed to have any other night terrors or fever dreams. The group was downstairs trying to play the game again.

“Gabriel, for the love of God, just swing the remote.”

“How does this even work? The remote is not connected to the screen! How am I controlling the person with the bat?”

“It’s technology, Gabe, it just works. Please, just swing it so we can move on. The baseball game is getting long.”

“Can we do the game with the fun music? I’m good at that one.”

“That’s the loading screen, Enty.”

“It’s my favorite level.”

“I hate all of you.”

Scarecrow sat with his head in his hands as Gabriel eyed the remote and screen, observing his character’s movements. Enty was back to hitting the start and pause button. Among the game sounds, the trio heard footsteps and saw Aaron slinking down the stairs.

“Oh no you don’t! I told you stay in bed, you idiot!” Scarecrow yelled as he threw the remote down and marched over to the tired Aaron.

“But I…”

“If you want something, just ask and we will get it! You are not leaving that bed until you’re better!” Scarecrow said as he grabbed Aaron by the arm and began dragging him back up the stairs.

“It’s for your own good!” Gabriel shouted from the couch as he watched Scarecrow drag Aaron back.

“I hope he likes the card I made him!” Enty said with a smile.

“You made him like…eight.”

“I had too many ideas.”

“That was obvious.”

~

Scarecrow reached Aaron’s door and pushed it open, stepping over the numerous paper cards Enty had slid under the door. He pushed Aaron back into his bed where the man let out a defeated sigh.

“Crow, come on, I’m fine…”

“Aaron, you are running on like…a total of four collective hours of sleep over the past two weeks. You still have a fever and are _not_ leaving this bed until you get some damn _rest!”_

“I feel fine!”

“You are literally wearing your glasses upside down.”

Aaron paused and looked ahead. He pulled his glasses off and eyed them before turning them right side up and putting them back on.

“I…I need to…”

“You need to nothing. We will handle things for a while, alright?” Scarecrow said as he pulled Aaron’s blanket back up. “Hand me the glasses.” He said, holding out a hand towards Aaron. Aaron just started at him annoyed then grumbled as he took off his glasses and handed them to Scarecrow who folded them and set them on his desk.

“Crow, you all can’t-”

“We can handle ourselves for a while, alright? You deserve some rest, damnit.” Scarecrow said as he eyed his restless friend.

“I’m fine…”

Scarecrow just scoffed and walked forward, putting his hand on Aaron’s forehead again.

“H-hey!”

“Yeah, you _totally_ feel fine...” Scarecrow said sarcastically as he pulled his hand back. Aaron was still burning up.

“I…”

“Just give up, clockwork, you ain’t winnin’ this one.” Scarecrow said as he walked towards the door. He smiled when he heard Aaron sigh again and lean back. Scarecrow paused at the doorway. “I promise, Aaron, we will be fine. We already got the house cleaned and everything.”

“You…you did?”

“Yes, and nothing caught fire!”

“That should not be the standard!”

Scarecrow laughed at Aaron’s frustration. He turned and faced his sick friend.

“Look, just…” Scarecrow paused and took in a breath. He walked back into the room and pulled the door shut, much to Aaron’s confusion.

“Crow, what…”

“Just…if things ever get to heavy for you, please let us know, alright? We hate seeing you basically exhaust yourself like this for our sake…” Scarecrow said quietly, avoiding his friend’s gaze. Aaron just stared back.

“Crow…”

“We aren’t easy to live with, I know, but…that doesn’t mean we won’t try to be better.” He said, kicking a small piece of metal that was by his feet on the floor. Aaron took in a breath.

“That…that means a lot Crow…” He said with a smile, impressed by his friend’s vulnerability. Scarecrow’s stature immediately changed as he met his friend’s gaze.

“Y-yeah, whatever. Just…for Gabriel’s sake, you know…and Enty…take better care of yourself…or else…” Scarecrow muttered nervously as he pulled the door open. Aaron smiled tiredly.

“I’ll keep them in mind.”

“Or _else!”_

“I promise! I promise…I’ll do better.” Aaron said quietly as he saw Scarecrow nod and pull the door shut. Aaron closed his eyes and leaned his head back. He could hear the trio yelling about something downstairs. He laughed quietly as he turned over in bed, sleep finally coming to him as he relaxed for the first time in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Bee! Thanks for co-writing this!  
> Aaron is Stress Incarnate and has not slept in like two weeks. I vibe with him.


	27. Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel doesn't understand the modern world at all, but luckily he has Scarecrow there to help him.

**Prompt 21: Isolation**

_Featuring: Avantasia protags_

Gabriel was walking through the serene Avantasia forest. It was now spring and several months had gone by since the tower incident. Elderane was back at the palace and Gabriel had decided to go on a walk to ease his mind.

The trials of last fall still followed him in nightmares no matter how hard he tried to move on. He had lost two good friends then and he felt quite alone, even though he had Elderane with him. His sister Anna had decided to stay in the real world and live her life there. She was happy and that is what was important.

Her happiness is what mattered most.

Gabriel took in a deep breath as he walked through the forest. He had never traveled this far before, but he needed a change of scenery. The leaves were a bright green and the sunlight flickered calmly through the trees as a strong wind blew through behind him. How serene it was.

Gabriel saw various colored flowers along the ground that he carefully stepped over, and he smiled when he saw the blue sky above through a break in the trees. It was a warm and sunny day. He took in another breath and slowly released it, causing his anxieties to falter away.

He would have to tell Elderane about this area of the forest. He enjoyed going on walks with him and Gabriel knew his friend would enjoy such a calming scene. He carried on his walking as he followed the wind.

~

Scarecrow had his guitar case slung over his back as he walked down a ruined and dark street.

He was done.

He had tortured himself enough. He had listened to corrupted voices and let them twist his soul and his mind. No more. No more hiding in the darkness waiting for life to hand him his deserved fame. No more cheating fate. No more obsession. No more hatred.

He was done.

He walked down the empty street as a wind blew against his back, pushing him forward. He smiled as he looked up and saw a break in the clouds where some sunlight was shining through.

Oh, how long it has been since he saw beauty in the world.

He smiled as he kept walking towards the exit of the town. He was moving on.

He had learned his lesson. He learned it the hard way, but he learned it. He hummed to himself as he carried on with the wind behind him

_‘Love is more than to love…’_

~

Gabriel walked peacefully through the calming forest as the wind blew behind him. He looked up to the sky and saw some dark clouds rolling in from the distance.

A storm on the horizon.

Knowing he didn’t want to be caught in the rain, he turned to head back towards the palace. He would enjoy a calming rainy evening with Elderane. But, as he turned around, the wind from before blew harder against him, causing him to shield his eyes as leaves blew roughly past him.

After a moment, he opened them to see the blue sky was gone, and the dark clouds were now on top of him, shrouding the green forest in a dim overcast darkness. His hair was blowing wildly in the wind as he took a few steps back, trying to get his bearings. Where had this strong storm come from?

He looked behind him again and could see one of the spires from the palace in the distance. He had to get there. He took a step forward as he shielded his eyes, but the wind from before blew stronger once again, causing him to stumble back.

As Gabriel uncovered his eyes, he let out a fearful cry as he stepped back and felt the ground vanish beneath him.

~

Scarecrow was trudging down the side of an abandoned highway as he shielded his eyes from the strong wind that blew dust around him. It was nearly sunny a few minutes ago, now it seemed like a hurricane was blowing through.

He refused to let it stop him.

He gripped his guitar case’s strap tighter and kept walking, not daring turn back. No matter how bad the storm got, he would not go back to his past. He refused.

After a moment, the wind got even stronger and sent more dust into the air, causing him to cover his eyes with a cry of pain. He blindly stepped forward as the wind blew against him, but he let out a yell as he fell forward, the ground disappearing from beneath his feet.

~

Gabriel fell to the ground with a hard thud, the wind getting knocked out of him. A faint ringing was echoing in his ears as he hid his eyes, his mind reeling. After taking in a few calming breaths, he slowly lifted his head.

He was in a forest.

A different forest.

Shakily pulling himself to his feet, he scanned the area. These woods were not near as pretty as the Avantasia ones. They were less vibrant and had way more dead trees around. Did he just get sent back to his world?

“Elderane…?” Gabriel muttered as he looked around, confused. He was alone. “Elderane!”

No response.

His anxiety rising, he gripped his chest as his breathing quickened. He was once again thrown into some new world all alone. He had just found a home in Avantasia and now it was ripped away from him. He felt tears form in his eyes as the thoughts pounded away at his skull.

Feeling hopelessly defeated, he fell to his knees and gripped his hair as tears fell down his face. He was alone. He had no one. Gabriel covered his eyes with his hands as he listened to the suffocating world around him.

He paused as he heard something.

Voices.

Throwing his head up, he scanned the area. He saw no life. Pulling himself shakily to his feet, he listened more intensely. Farther ahead he could hear voices. People talking. He wasn’t alone.

His hope returning, he quickly began making his way through the course bramble towards the voices. He came to a thick wall of trees and bushes. Looking around him, he saw a break in the dense foliage down a way. Reaching it, he made his way through.

He felt all feeling vanish as he took in the sight around him.

There were great stone structures everywhere. Strange buildings. Only a few trees remained scattered around, but besides that the world seemed gray. He saw people walking but they all had strange clothes on he had never seen before. They walked past him and didn’t seem to notice him or care that he was there as he stood frozen in blinding terror.

He heard the people talking and though he understood them, they spoke strange words he had never heard of before. He gripped his chest tighter as he took in the sight. A loud rumbling shook him to his core, and he looked ahead with terror as he saw some odd metallic carriage fly past him at an alarming speed, causing wind to blow his hair as he stumbled back and fell into the bramble. The world looked different. It smelled different. Everything was different.

“Hey man, are you alright?”

Gabriel leaned up to see a woman in odd clothes standing there, looking at him confused.

“You need a hand?” She said, as she reached forward. Gabriel’s eyes widened and he let out a fearful cry as he scrambled backwards back into the woods. He began running as fast as he could away from the scene. He nearly tripped several times, but he kept running, not looking back. He had to get home.

He returned to the spot he entered from, but there was nothing here. He waved his arms around and kicked up leaves, but the world was still. There was no doorway. He was stuck.

His nerves skyrocketing, he looked around him rapidly for any sign of home, but he saw nothing. A new sound snapped him out of his panic. He heard a loud roaring sound fill the air around him. His gaze turned upwards and he saw a great winged beast above him in the sky, roaring loudly as it flew past, shaking him to his core.

Gabriel’s blood froze and he ran again, seeking cover. He covered his ears to block out the strange sounds of the new world as he ran, tears falling from his eyes. This place was too much, this place was too much!

Finally, he found a hill that had a small rocky cave alcove in the side. He scurried in and pressed himself as far back into the darkness as he could go. He paused as he took in the silence, just listening to his breathing as he shook in place. He kept his ears covered and his eyes squeezed shut.

He hoped when he opened them, he would be home.

He waited for a few minutes and finally cracked his eyes open. He was still in the cave.

Letting out a fearful cry, he hid his face in his hands as more tears escaped his eyes. He had just gotten through being thrown into a new world, and here he was again. But this time…this place was even stranger.

And he was alone.

~

Scarecrow stumbled forward and fell to the ground onto his face with a thud. Letting out a pained groan, he pulled himself shakily to his feet as he rubbed his head. Opening his eyes, he saw he was on some street corner. He turned the corner and felt his heart stop.

He was in some small city, nowhere near the place he was in before. There was no sand or dust, but grass and suburbs. He saw normal people walking around. Everything looked similar but still…different.

Had he teleported or something?

Scarecrow couldn’t say. He shook his head and gripped his guitar case strap tighter. He still had his guitar. That’s all he needed.

“I wanted to start new, I guess…this is one way to do it…” He muttered as he got his bearings and began walking. He had seen strange things in his life. This wasn’t that far off from a demon offering him fame and fortune. This was bearable.

Maybe if he had been sent far enough away, he was far enough his past wouldn’t catch up with him. Scarecrow smiled. It’d be too soon if he never saw that demonic jerk again. Taking in a calming breath, he walked forward. He wanted to start over, well here was his chance.

Who was he to argue with fate?

~

_One month later…_

Gabriel walked tiredly through the woods as the sun rose in the sky. He held a handful of berries in his hands. That was all he could find. It was all he could ever find. He never learned how to hunt or anything, he didn’t have any weapons, and he only got a bit of wilderness survival training from Elderane.

He was tired and hungry, but these baren woods hardly had anything. He didn’t want to leave, though. He had tried a few times, but the world around him was so loud and chaotic, so different, so terrifying…he just had no idea what anything was or where to go or what to do.

He was afraid. He was alone.

Gabriel reached his makeshift home by the hillside and slid inside. He had crafted a shelter out of sticks and leaves, though it wasn’t much. The days were fine, but the nights were freezing. But this cave was all he had. He didn’t know where else to go.

He leaned against the cold stone and ate what little food he could find. He felt sick from the lack of nourishment, but he just…couldn’t find anything else. He had found a stream nearby with water and he knew it wasn’t the cleanest, but it got him by.

If he could just keep surviving, Elderane would find him. Maybe he’d end up back home if he waited long enough. He just had to keep surviving.

He gripped his stomach as a sharp pain went through. He hadn’t eaten hardly anything of substance in weeks. He couldn’t keep living like this. Gabriel finished the berries then laid himself down on the cold stone floor. He watched a light breeze blow through the trees outside his shelter. He could hear voices carried on the wind, along with the sounds of the great beasts from before.

It was so noisy…so busy. But…

He gripped his stomach again as he felt more pain. Maybe he would have to leave these woods and find something. Someone.

Anything.

Taking in a pained breath, he pushed himself up on shaking arms and climbed out of his shelter. He eyed the direction the voices were. Maybe it was time to try again…

Wiping some tears, he closed his eyes to calm himself then took the first step forward. He reached the woods exit and slowly broke through the bramble. He saw the area was quiet now and there weren’t hardly any people around. He slid out slowly and looked down what he assumed was the street. He could see more of the horseless carriages moving quickly in the distance, but none came this way. He took this moment of silence to walk the opposite direction, hoping to find something to help him get by.

He looked around the word as he walked. He saw strange words and signs everywhere in a language he couldn’t read. Some of these words seemed to glow with some strange magic, illuminating them brightly against the stone walls they resided on.

He wondered what these things were. He looked to the ground he was walking on. The stone was cracked and broken, with small weeds growing between the cracks. This place seemed worn down. Traveled. But it wasn’t old.

Nothing here was old. He didn’t see one thing he recognized from his time. Was he in the future? Or was it another dimension? He didn’t know. He was terrified that he didn’t know.

When he was sent to Avantasia, he had Lugaid, Regrin, and Elderane by his side to help him. Here…he was alone. Isolated in this great expanse of a world. Would he be like this forevermore?

He couldn’t say.

He heard more voices and quickly jumped to the side, hiding behind a tree as he gripped his own arms tightly. Two people walked past him. He saw they had clothes with words and pictures on them. Revealing clothes. They had odd shoes and odd hairstyles that he could never imagine people could even have. Where was he?

Once the duo had gotten out of sight, he slid back out from his hiding spot as he watched the strangers vanish around a corner down the street. He turned around only to slam right into another person, causing the two of them to fall backwards.

“Hey, what the hell!” The stranger yelled as Gabriel sat up and rubbed his head. “What…the hell?” He said again quieter, confusion in his voice. Gabriel looked over to see himself sitting across from another man. A man who looked just like him, only...different. His hair was shorter, he was wearing odd black clothes with a strange hat and had black markings on his face. Gabriel’s eyes widened as he scurried back in terror.

~

Scarecrow walked miserably down a desolate backstreet that ran along the park. He had tried so hard to get going, but he could never make enough money to last. He made most of his funds through street performing and…borrowing things from stores.

He wasn’t going to give up though. He couldn’t. He would just keep jumping from hotel to hotel until he made his living. And he was going to make it under his terms, no one else’s. He was going to find his peace under his rules.

He gripped his guitar case strap tighter and kept walking down the broken sidewalk. It was a quiet day and not many people were out, so he was planning on just going back to the hotel and relaxing for a bit. He had a bit of money saved up where he could buy a descent dinner tonight and not dumpster dive like he has a few times.

He shook his head. Times were rough, but he had to carry on. He’d keep carrying on, even if he were alone through it all. There was nothing else he could do.

He was snapped out of his deep thoughts as he felt himself smack right into a person who walked right in front of him, causing the duo to fall back to the ground.

“Hey, what the hell!” Scarecrow yelled as he rubbed his arm which had hit the concrete. He looked up at the man before him. “What…the hell?”

The man before him…was him. Or it looked like him. Sort of. He looked a bit younger, had way longer hair, and was wearing some old torn and dirty church robe looking thing. The double looked up and met his confused gaze before terror covered his face and he began scurrying backwards in fright.

“DEMON!” He screamed as he ran.

“Hey! Hey, wait!” Scarecrow yelled after the man. The double tried to get up and run, but he ran smack into a street sign, causing him to fall back and hold his head in his hands. Scarecrow ran over and kneeled beside him. “Hey, I won’t hurt you…” he said quietly as he eyed the man.

The stranger just looked up at him with fearful vision as he held his head. Scarecrow could see a bit of blood where he ran into a small nail on the sign.

“Here, use this…” Scarecrow said as he pulled out his guitar’s cleaning rag and handed it to the man. The stranger stared at it for a moment before reluctantly taking it in his hands and holding it against his head. “See? I won’t hurt yah.” Scarecrow reassured.

Scarecrow took in the sight of the man before him. The poor guy was filthy, his long hair a knotted mess, his robe torn and stained like crazy, and he was quite thin and looked pale and basically starved. What was this guy’s deal?

“D-Demon…” The man muttered as he slid away a bit more, the rag held against his head. Scarecrow was puzzled. Usually the only people who called him that had known him for a few nights.

“You got any reason to back that claim?” He said slyly as he pulled himself to his feet. The double just looked up at him fearfully but didn’t respond. “Riiight. Look, uh, keep the rag, I’m just gonna…go…” Scarecrow said as he turned slowly around and kept walking the way he came. This was just an odd coincidence. That’s all it was.

He stopped his walking as he felt something small hit the back of his head. He turned and saw a small makeshift crucifix made of sticks on the ground. The double was standing now and holding another cross in his hands out in front of him.

“Ok, you weirdo, you get one of those!” Scarecrow said annoyed as he turned around and continued walking. He only made it a few steps when he felt another cross hit the back of his head. He turned around and saw the double had followed him slightly. “Ok, what’s your problem?”

“B-Begone…demon…” The man said nervously. Scarecrow couldn’t tell if it was because he actually thought he was a demon, or if it was because the stranger was actually talking to another person.

“Look, I’m not a demon, not in…whatever way you’re thinking of. Just…go home, and I’ll go on my way alright?” Scarecrow said. He turned and walked a bit more but then felt two more crosses hit his head. He turned and saw the double even closer now with even more of the crucifixes in his hands. “How many of those do you have?!” Scarecrow yelled, causing the man to jump in fright. Feeling a bit of guilt, Scarecrow let out a sigh. “Look, what do you want?”

“I…don’t know…to find home, I guess…”

Scarecrow froze. This man _did_ look like he was sleeping on the streets. Sort of like Scarecrow had been for a while…

“Well…where do you live?” Scarecrow asked, setting his guitar case down. The man lowered his crucifixes and shuffled on his feet awkwardly.

“I…I don’t know…” He said, tears forming in his eyes. What an odd man.

“Like, do you have a town or something?”

“No…I don’t even know where I am now…”

“You…you don’t?” Scarecrow asked quietly. The man just shook his head with sad eyes. “Do you know anything?”

The man shook his head again. Scarecrow watched as the stranger flinched a bit then threw his hand to his stomach.

“Hey…are you alright?” Scarecrow asked him. The man just looked up at him wearily through tired eyes.

“Haven’t…eaten much in a while…”

“How long?”

“Few uh…weeks I think…”

In that moment, Scarecrow felt something that he hadn’t felt in a long time. Concern for someone else. What a distant feeling this was. The man did look absolutely starving. Pushing aside all thoughts telling him it was a bad idea; Scarecrow took a step towards the shaking man.

“Look, I uh…haven’t been doing so great either, but…I got some money saved and I have enough for an extra meal if…if you wanna join me.” He said, standing before the stranger who looked up at him with hope in his eyes.

“R-really?”

“Sure, but don’t try anything funny! I have been in more fights than I can count, I can handle myself in a brawl.”

“I would never steal!” The man said, seemingly shocked the man even considered it.

“Right…look, uh, my hotel is that way, if you wanna come.” Scarecrow said as he motioned towards the busy street. The stranger looked towards it with fear in his eyes. “You don’t have to, you know.”

“N-no…I would like to go…” He said with a small smile, gripping his stomach again. “Can I get my things from my shelter first?” He asked quietly as he stepped towards the woods. Scarecrow was not about to follow a stranger into the woods.

“Sure, sure, but I’m staying here…” He said, seeing how the man would react. He just gave a light nod and climbed into the bramble. He didn’t even try to force Scarecrow to come. A thought came to Scarecrow. Was this man living in the woods?

Letting his curiosity get the better of him, he climbed over the bramble and followed the stranger.

~

Gabriel reached his shelter and climbed in, grabbing his satchel and the rest of his makeshift crucifixes. He didn’t have much, but he didn’t want to leave them. As he climbed back out, he nearly fell back in fright as he saw the lookalike standing before him, shock in his eyes.

“You were…living here?” He said in a wavering voice. Gabriel pulled himself to his feet and nodded.

“I didn’t know where else to go…”

“There’s a homeless shelter like…right down the road!”

“I don’t like the outside…”

“You’re in the outside.”

“I mean the town. It…it is too…modern…I don’t understand anything.” Gabriel said quietly. The man just stared at him. Great, he was dealing with some old-school hippie.

“Well, if you want to come with me, you’re gonna have to get used to it.” The stranger said, his eyes still locked on the sad excuse for a shelter. Gabriel just nodded.

“I understand…” He said, fearfully taking a step forward. Gabriel had found someone who would help him. He couldn’t lose him. This was the only familiarity he had in this chaotic new world.

The duo began walking back through the woods towards the exit.

“Look, I feel weird calling you my double, what’s your name?” Scarecrow asked the weak man beside him. He gave him a small smile.

“Gabriel. Gabriel Layman.”

“So, you’re a Jesus freak and your name is Gabriel?”

“Something wrong with that?”

“No, no, not at all. Not as weird as my name.”

“What is it?”

“Call me Scarecrow.”

“Scare…crow?”

“Yeah.”

“You do not have a normal name?”

“Not anymore.”

“Ah. Well…thank you for helping me Scarecrow.” Gabriel said with a small smile as he walked beside his new companion. Scarecrow just rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, save the courtesy. I just…I know what it’s like to have nothing and feel lost, alright? That’s it. Don’t look to deep into it.”

“I…I will not.” Gabriel said with a laugh.

The duo reached the bramble and Scarecrow climbed out. Gabriel stood frozen a moment by the edge.

“You comin’ or what, yah weirdo?”

Gabriel took in a breath and pushed his fear down. He had to be brave. No more hiding. He climbed out and walked beside Scarecrow down the dead street.

“My hotel is right down the block, so…” He said calmly as they walked. Scarecrow just eyed his silent companion. He hung close and was looking with fear at nearly everything. What could be this guy’s deal? No street hippie would be this fearful of a modern society.

As they reached the main intersection, he felt the double grab his arm tightly when a car horn blared.

“Hey, it’s…it’s just a car…”

“Car…?” Gabriel said as he fearfully watched the horseless carriages fly past.

“Y-yeah…cars…you know…vehicles? People drive them places?”

“These are…cars?” He said as he watched the road.

“Y-yes…” Scarecrow responded. Was this guy high? How far out was he?

He kept walking down the road, earning a few odd looks from people passing them on the street. His comrade certainly looked out of place, he had to admit. He would ask him about his past later. They walked the rest of the way with Gabriel clinging to Scarecrow’s arm the entire way. Scarecrow usually didn’t like such contact, but his new friend seemed to really need it.

“Here, we’re here.” He said as he pushed open the hotel doors.

“What a magnificent palace…” Gabriel muttered as he eyed the marble floors.

“It’s a mediocre hotel, dude.”

“It is grand!”

“Right…” Scarecrow muttered as he eyed his friend. At least he was relaxing a bit. The duo climbed the stairs and eventually made it to the room. Scarecrow pulled out his hotel card.

“What is that paper?”

“The key, you weirdo.”

“It is paper…”

“It’s…Gabriel, it’s a hotel key.”

“I do not understand…”

“Just watch…” Scarecrow finished as he held the key against the spot on the door. The red light on the door flashed green and he opened it, holding it open for the wide-eyed Gabriel.

“Witchcraft…” He muttered as he walked in.

“Sure, whatever.” Scarecrow said as he closed the door behind him. He flipped on the lights and Gabriel immediately jumped back in fear with a cry. “What? What is it?”

“How did you do that?!” Gabriel yelled, backing into a corner away from the floor lamp.

“Do what?!”

“Light magic!”

“It’s just a lamp!”

“But…you did not light it…”

“It…it’s electric…do you not know…about electricity?” Scarecrow asked, dumbfounded. The man just glared at him in confusion and shook his head. He had to be high. “Right, ok, look, just…you can have that bed over there, this one is mine, let’s just…get you something to eat, alright?” Scarecrow said as he walked past his double into the room. Gabriel slowly came out from the corner he was hiding in and followed Scarecrow. His gaze turned to the odd black box sitting on the desk.

“What is this?” Gabriel asked, poking the glass screen.

“The TV, Gabriel.”

“Tee…vee?”

“Christ, Gabriel, yeah, the TV! Look…” Scarecrow said as he grabbed the remote. He hit the power button on, and the TV blared to life. Scarecrow looked at Gabriel but felt his nerves rise when he saw absolute terror on the man’s face as he stared at the box.

“DEMON BOX!” Gabriel screamed, running behind Scarecrow, and lowering himself to the floor to hide behind Scarecrow’s legs, out of view of the TV.

“What the hell…” Scarecrow whispered as Gabriel clung to his legs, shaking in fright.

“Make them go away!” He cried, clinging tighter to his pant leg.

“Ok! Ok! I’ll turn it off!” Scarecrow yelled, powering the TV down. The TV went black, but Gabriel still remained shaking in place on the floor behind him.

This…was not a normal hippie thing. Something was really weird here. “Gabriel, I turned it off!” Scarecrow said, but Gabriel just shrunk back more. Sighing, Scarecrow grabbed a sheet from his bed and threw it over the box. “Look? It’s out of sight alright? Calm down!” He yelled. After a moment, Gabriel looked up with teary eyes at Scarecrow.

This man was legitimately afraid. This wasn’t some environmentalist thing; Gabriel was genuinely afraid of modern technology. Scarecrow reached his hand down and helped pull Gabriel to his feet.

“Ok, ok, that’s it. You are one weird dude, what is your deal?!”

“I do not belong here…” Gabriel muttered, eying the odd things in the room.

“That’s obvious. You don’t know about electricity, cars, you don’t like the city, you are terrified of the television, where the hell are you from?” Scarecrow asked. The man did have a slight German accent…

“M-Mainz, originally.”

“That’s in Germany.”

“Are we not…there?”

“Dude, we’re in Cleveland.”

“Cleveland?”

“Cleveland! Ohio! America!”

“What’s America?”

Scarecrow just stared speechless at the man in front of him. He had genuine confusion on his face.

“You aren’t messing with me?”

“I would never!” He said, shrinking back.

“Ok, I’m going to ask this once and once only…” Scarecrow said firmly as he set his guitar case down. “Gabriel…what year do you think it is?”

“1603...”

Scarecrow froze and just stared. There was no way…but then again, he had come from another dimension…or something…maybe this guy did as well…

“Gabriel…how did you get here?” Scarecrow asked, easing the shaking man to the bed. Gabriel sat down reluctantly but relaxed when Scarecrow sat beside him.

“I…I was walking in…in my world, and there was this wind and I fell and then I was here…” He said quickly, pondering the events from a few weeks ago. Oh, Elderane must be so worried…

Scarecrow felt his blood freeze. That was the exact same thing that happened to him. This couldn’t be a coincidence. This man looked just like him and had the same experience. There had to be some connection. He wasn’t some weirdo off the street, he really was from 1603…

“Gabriel…” Scarecrow started, causing the man to look up at him. “The same thing happened to me.”

“W-what?”

“Yeah…weird wind, then a storm, I felt like I was falling, then I was somewhere completely new. Except my old world was very close to this one…” He said. Gabriel was…not as lucky.

“You…really had the same experience?”

“I wouldn’t lie to yah.” He said with a small smile. Gabriel smiled back, happy to finally have someone who understands him.

“I…I am sorry, I must be so troublesome…” Gabriel muttered, sliding away. Scarecrow just eyed him sadly.

“Gabe, you needed help, and…I’m happy to offer it.”

“G-Gabe?”

“God, do they not have nicknames where you come from?”

“I have never been called one.” Gabriel said as he met Scarecrow’s eyes. The man just laughed.

“Well, you get one from me. It’s what friend’s do with each other.”

“We are…friends?”

“Sure, why the hell not.” Scarecrow said with a smile. It’s been so long since he’s had a friend. The time capsule would have to do. Gabriel smiled brightly at him, earning a laugh from Scarecrow.

“What?”

“Nothing, it’s just…I’m happy to see you feeling better, you idiot.” Scarecrow said as he stood. Gabriel’s eyes followed him.

“Do you have a nickname?”

“My name is a nickname.”

“So no, then…”

“I guess not.”

“Well…maybe I can call you just Crow sometimes.” Gabriel said with a smile. Scarecrow paused as he felt a pang of emotion hit him. No one has ever _tried_ to be this nice with him before.

“S-sure, why not.” He said, removing his jacket and throwing it on the bed. The duo paused a moment in silence before Gabriel spoke up.

“I have a question about this place…”

“Shoot.”

“What are the strange texts I see everywhere? I understand none of it.”

“You mean like, signs and stuff?”

“Y-yes, just…the language.”

“It’s English, Gabe.” Scarecrow said confused as he faced his new friend. Gabriel looked more confused.

“That cannot be…I do not speak English!”

“You are literally speaking it right now.”

“You are speaking my language!”

“No, I’m speaking English!”

“I don’t know English!”

“OK! Ok, so…language is weird…got it…” Scarecrow said as he sat on his bed across from Gabriel. “Can you understand other people?”

“Yes, but I can’t read anything…” He said sadly as he eyed a room service menu on the desk. Scarecrow sighed.

“Alright, so…I can help with that.”

“Really?!”

“Sure, sure. If you’re gonna be staying here.”

“I do not know how to get back, so…”

“Do you…want to go back?” Scarecrow asked, earning a sad look from Gabriel.

“I have a friend back home, but…” Scarecrow felt some hurt stab his heart as he saw some tears escape Gabriel’s eyes. “…I do not know if I will ever see him again…”

“Hey, it…it’s alright…” Scarecrow said, placing a hand on Gabriel’s knee. “We can figure this out together, alright?” Scarecrow said quietly. Gabriel just nodded and wiped his eyes.

“Th-thank you...” Gabriel said with a smile. He still had hope. Scarecrow nodded back. He eyed his friend. He was filthy.

“Alright, I’ll get us food in a bit, but I think you could deal with a shower first…”

“Shower?”

“Clean yourself, Gabe, you’re a mess.”

“I have been living in the woods…”

“I am aware.”

“I used the creek to wash while I was there.” Gabriel said, earning another sympathetic look from Scarecrow. This guy really had it tough.

“That is…not sanitary.”

“Yeah…”

“Alright, follow me.” Scarecrow said as he walked over to the bathroom. Gabriel followed. Scarecrow flipped the lights on, earning another amazed gasp from Gabriel which made Scarecrow smile.

“A holy chamber!” Gabriel cried, eying the shiny chrome linings and white floors and walls.

“It’s the bathroom, Gabe.”

“Ah…”

“Look, just…take a shower, alright? You’ll feel better.”

“I do not understand.”

“This thing!” Scarecrow said in frustration as he pulled the shower curtain aside. Gabriel just stared at it blankly. Scarecrow lowered his head and walked forward, turning the water on. Gabriel reeled back in shock.

“WITCHCRAFT!”

“NOT EVERYTHING IS WITCHCRAFT!”

“But the water is coming from nowhere!”

“It’s plumbing, Gabe! Jesus…” He said as he turned the hot water on. “Look, just adjust the temperature here, use the soap here, and just…get clean, my God you’re a mess.” He said edging out the door.

He paused a moment as he realized something. He looked behind him and saw a curious Gabriel touching the hot water with wide eyes and a smile. His robe was torn and ragged. Scarecrow got an idea.

“Gabriel?”

“Yes?”

“Take a long shower, I need to go out for a bit…” He said as he eyed the door.

“You’re leaving me?!”

“Just for like, fifteen minutes! I will be back, I promise! See, my guitar is there. I’d never leave that.” He said with a sly smile. Gabriel nodded and smiled back, eying the water again. “Just turn it off when you’re done! Handle all the way to the left!”

“I think I understand…” Gabriel said as he eyed the shiny device. Scarecrow nodded and pulled the door shut. Running to his guitar case and pulling out his lock picking kit, he walked towards the room door and slid out. He had an idea…

~

_Twenty minutes later…_

Scarecrow held his room key against the door and slid in, a ball of white fabric under his arms. He walked in the room to see a wet haired Gabriel opening and closing the small fridge. His eyes lit up when he saw Crow return.

“There is eternally trapped cold in here!” He said, pointing to the small fridge. Scarecrow smiled and shook his head. He threw the ball of white and gray fabric at his friend. “What is…”

“New clothes. Go change, will yah? I can’t take you around town in your old ones…”

“They are worn, aren’t they…”

“Damn right. Go change.” He said, pointing to the bathroom. Gabriel nodded and slid past him. Scarecrow couldn’t help but laugh when he heard an amazed gasp from Gabriel when he turned the light on again.

After a minute, Gabriel slid back out in a new clean white church robe and a gray shawl over his shoulders, a bright smile on his face.

“It is like my old one!” He said happily. “Th-thank you so much…” He said as tears filled his eyes.

“Woah, what’s with the tears, man?”

“Just…for so long I was alone here and…I meet you and you gift me this, and…I just…just…” He said as he tried to find words but couldn’t. Scarecrow walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I get it, yah time capsule, I g-”

Scarecrow was cut off as Gabriel pulled him into a hug, burying his face in his shoulder.

“Thank you…” Gabriel muttered quietly. Scarecrow let him hug him for a moment before shoving him off.

“Yeah, yeah, now get off.” He said, walking away. Gabriel just smiled and put his old robe beside his satchel on the floor. He turned around only to have a small device thrown his way from Scarecrow.

“Brush that hair, dude, it’s a rat’s nest. Geez…” He said as he faced away, digging through his guitar case. Gabriel nodded with a smile. “AHA! Found it!” Scarecrow said as he held up a small bag.

“What is that?”

“The extra money I have. I’ll get us some food with it.”

“You must be rich!” Gabriel said, earning a hearty laugh from Scarecrow.

“The hell you think that for?”

“You got this robe and the instrument and can ‘buy food’…you must be well off.”

“Well, not exactly. I have enough to get by, but not much else.”

“Are you happy?” Gabriel asked. Scarecrow just froze. He eyed his black guitar.

“I suppose. I’m still trying to find out, though.”

“Maybe I can help!” Gabriel said with a smile. Scarecrow turned to face him. The man had literally nothing to his name and yet he would still want to spend his time helping Scarecrow. He quickly turned away from him when he felt some tears threaten to escape.

“S-sure, Gabe…I’d appreciate that. But let me help you first, alright?” Scarecrow said, composure regained. He turned back to face his starving friend. He looked a bit better after having a shower, but he was still visibly hungry which worried Scarecrow a bit. “What exactly have you been eating since you got here?” He asked. Gabriel held his stomach and pondered the thought.

“I don’t know…berries, some leaves…I found an old apple once.” Gabriel said quietly. Scarecrow just stared at him with his jaw to the floor, fear strangling his heart.

“H-how long were you in the woods again?!”

“Three weeks I think…maybe four…”

“Gabriel, my fucking God…”

“What?!”

“Just…” He took in a breath as he thought about his new friend alone in the woods for weeks. “Just…let’s get you some food, alright?”

“A-alright.” Gabriel said curiously as Scarecrow got up.

“I don’t have much, but…I think I can get us something decent…how about a pizza? I can get two and we can save it for a few days…”

“What’s a-”

“What’s a pizza, yeah, yeah…” Scarecrow said tiredly as he counted the money in his hands. He eyed his friend.

The man hadn’t eaten good in weeks…maybe he should find something with more substance or protein…there was a store down the street, maybe he should just go buy some things…

“Look, Gabe, I’m gonna go out once more to go get the food, can you just hang here for a bit more?”

“Sure can!” He said as he sat on the bed. Scarecrow saw him sit there. He had nothing to entertain himself with. Scarecrow sighed and walked over to his guitar case and pulled out his leatherbound journal and tossed it to the man along with a pencil.

“Here, something to do. I know people liked to ‘write’ back then, or whatever…” Scarecrow said as he turned away.

“You have writings in here!”

“Just…just tear them out, they’re just old song ideas that won’t go anywhere.” He said as he walked towards the door, pulling it closed.

Gabriel opened the notebook and flipped through the first few pages that had words written on them. He couldn’t understand them, but he couldn’t bring himself to tear them away. He instead flipped to the next clean page and began drawing.

~

Scarecrow entered the hotel room, grocery bags in hand. He walked in and felt a pang of fear when he didn’t see Gabriel.

“Gabe?! You here?”

“I am here!” Gabriel said as he threw his bed’s blanket off himself. Scarecrow smiled as he walked in.

“Liking the 21st century beds?”

“Indeed! I have never seen anything so soft!”

“Hotel beds are an experience, my friend.”

“The mattresses in my time were not even as thick as this blanket!” Gabriel said happily as he edged forward towards the edge of the bed. “And the past few weeks I have been sleeping on stone! This is a bed of royalty!” He cried. Scarecrow just laughed as he unpacked the bags.

“Yeah, yeah, and this isn’t even that good a hotel.” He said brightly. He smiled knowing that his friend would sleep comfortably tonight.

“Scarecrow?” Gabriel asked as he reached for his new journal.

“Yeah?”

“What did you write here?” He said as he pointed to one of the pages. Scarecrow eyed it then looked away.

“It’s just a stupid song idea. It’s nothing.”

“I would like to hear it! It looks nice…”

“Gabe…”

“Please?” Gabriel pleaded. Scarecrow sighed and reached for his journal.

He eyed the page Gabriel had pointed too.

“Look, it’s a song, it wont work as well without music…”

“You have your lute!”

“It-it’s a guitar, Gabe.” He said with a laugh. “Close enough, I guess…”

“May I hear it?”

“Agh…ok, ok, fine…” Scarecrow said as he reached into his case and pulled out the black guitar. He eyed his journal. “It’s not complete…”

“I do not mind.”

“Alright, alright…” He muttered. He strummed the guitar quietly.

_“Never been told my prayers would be answered, wherever I go I see you around. Never been told that something that beautiful would bring me up to let me down…”_

Gabriel smiled brightly, listening to Scarecrow sing as he strummed gently.

“ _Waiting up on the roof, waiting up in the rain, just to catch a glimpse of your face. Even when you’re around, still I’m out of sight, out of sound, in your world I’m out of place…”_

Scarecrow eyed Gabriel and saw him smiling, though he swore he saw a tear in his eye. His music has never _genuinely_ moved anyone before…

“ _Carry me over, carry me over, carry me over now…carry me over, carry me over, carry me over now…”_ He finished, fading off. Gabriel smiled happily.

“I loved it!”

“It wasn’t even a full song…”

“No, but I still loved it.”

“You…really did?”

“Yes, of course! I…understand it.” He said with a small laugh. Scarecrow pondered the lyrics…yes, he would wouldn’t he…

“Well uh…thank you…”

“It was the first music I’ve heard in weeks! Please do not throw the song away!”

“I-I won’t. For you I won’t.” Scarecrow said, earning a smile from Gabriel. He shook his head and put the guitar away. “Look, uh, you need to eat something…” He said as he dug through the bag. “I grabbed things you may like, I hope…” He said as he put the contents on the bed. He had grabbed some apples, oranges, bread, some packaged turkey, a microwave soup, some juice, and a few smaller snacks. He pulled the soup out and walked to the microwave.

“What are you…”

“You haven’t eating anything of substance in days, you need this first…” Scarecrow said as he opened the microwave and put the soup in. “This will heat the soup up.”

“How?!”

“Technology, Gabe, just trust me please?” He said as he pressed the buttons. Gabriel looked nervous but nodded his head. Scarecrow smiled and pressed the start button. Gabriel stared intensely at the device with the glowing light.

“How does it work…?”

“Do you really wanna know?”

“…no.”

Scarecrow laughed and turned back to the machine. He waited and after it was done, he pulled it out and set on the end table he dragged over to between the beds. He handed Gabriel a plastic spoon he got. Gabriel just eyed the hot soup in front of him. It has been so long since he ate something hot.

“Just try it, please? It’s chicken noodle, it’s good.” Scarecrow said as he opened a bag of chips and started eating those. Gabriel nodded and took a spoonful of the soup, his face lighting up when he ate it. “See? Told you.” Scarecrow laughed.

“It is good…” Gabriel said as he continued eating it.

“Just don’t eat too fast! You could get sick.”

“I will be careful…”

The duo ate for a bit and Scarecrow was happy to see Gabriel keeping the soup down. He looked like he had more energy already. Finishing the soup, Scarecrow tossed him an apple.

“Just a bit at a time, alright?” He said as Gabriel took a bite with a nod. Scarecrow leaned back against his bed’s headboard as he stared at his strange new friend. How odd these circumstances were. Two people who were nearly identical copies traveling dimensions and running into each other. What was their connection? Gabriel didn’t act at all like Scarecrow, and yet…they fit together fine.

Scarecrow didn’t understand it, but he wasn’t going to question it. For one, it was confusing. On the other hand, however…

He eyed Gabriel as he bounced slightly on the soft bed with a smile, taking in the comfort he had been deprived of for weeks.

Fate has thrown Scarecrow something he never had before. A friend. A weird as hell friend, but still…a friend. A friend who liked his music. A friend who listened to him. A friend who…needed him.

No one has ever needed him before.

Scarecrow smiled as he watched his Gabriel laugh. But then a thought came to him. If given the chance…would Gabriel leave him for his old world? Would he ditch him as soon as he was able to go home?

Scarecrow couldn’t say. He wanted to help Gabriel get home but…would that mean Scarecrow would be alone once more? Maybe. But…if Gabriel was happy, then…then that’s what’s important. Scarecrow nodded to himself then stood as he began cleaning up the mess that was their room

“C-can I try the bread?” Gabriel asked. He still felt hungry.

“Sure, go ahead.” Scarecrow said as he threw the trash away. Gabriel smiled and reached for the bread on the table. It looked odd, but…it was bread. It tasted good as well. He was eating food. He was inside. He was warm and clean and not alone.

He wasn’t alone.

As soon as Scarecrow got the room clean, he checked the time. It was late now, nearly midnight. He eyed Gabriel and saw he looked tired as well.

“Alright…I think it’s time for bed.” Scarecrow said as he turned off one of the larger lights, leaving only the bedside table light on. Gabriel just started amazed at the magic. “You can go wash up and whatever in the bathroom. We don’t have to go anywhere tomorrow for a bit, so we can sleep in. I think you could use the rest.” Scarecrow said as he climbed into the bed. Gabriel nodded and cleaned his area up.

Once he got ready, he climbed into the soft bed, the mattress fluffier than anything he has ever known. He was comfortable. He was safe. He wasn’t hungry. He smiled as he eyed Scarecrow who reached over to turn off the light.

“Crow…” Gabriel said softly causing Scarecrow to pause.

“Hm?”

“Thank you…” Gabriel said happily as he pulled the blanket up higher, nearly hiding his face. Scarecrow smiled and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just get some sleep, alright?” he said, earning a nod from Gabriel who turned over. Scarecrow let out a breath and turned off the light, laughing as he heard a faint ‘woah…’ from Gabriel.

The room encased in darkness, Scarecrow leaned back into his bed, pondering the day. How weird it was. How random. How stupid.

How fantastic.

He smiled once more as he heard his new friend breathing quietly in the other bed. He may leave Scarecrow eventually, but for now, they had each other. And Scarecrow was not going to drive him away like he had done to so many others.

This was one friend he wasn’t going to lose.

~

Scarecrow awoke to light shining into his eyes. He looked up and saw daylight shimmering through the curtains. It wasn’t noon yet, but it was close. Sitting up and rubbing his eyes, he realized he never wiped his makeup off as it was now smudged on his hand. Great. He looked over and saw Gabriel still asleep. He looked peaceful.

Scarecrow felt a pang of hurt stab his heart every time he thought about the man sleeping in the woods all alone for as long as he did. Through so many cold, dark, and rainy nights with no food or warmth. No one to talk to. Oh, how alone he must have felt. Scarecrow would make sure he never has to go back to that.

After getting out of bed and washing up, he saw Gabriel was still asleep. He couldn’t bring himself to wake him. Looking around, Scarecrow saw his old journal he had given Gabriel sitting on the desk. He grabbed it and flipped through the pages. He landed on the song from last night. Hm. Maybe he could finish it…

He flipped to the next page and saw it had some drawings that he hadn’t put in there. He stared at the page as his brain tried to comprehend what he was looking at. One was a sketch of himself, rich in detail. Gabriel had drawn him, makeup, and all. Scarecrow smiled as he stared. He saw a drawing of a girl he didn’t recognize, and an overly sketchy drawing of a man who sort of looked…familiar…

Scarecrow shrugged and flipped back to the song from before. He had a few ideas for its continuation…

~

Gabriel woke up from a heavy sleep. It was the best sleep he’s had in weeks. He pushed himself up and looked around the room with tired eyes and saw Scarecrow writing in the journal he had given him. He looked over when he saw Gabriel rise.

“Mornin’. Sleep well?”

“Better than I have in ages.” Gabriel said with relief. Scarecrow smiled and lowered the book. Gabriel followed it with his eyes. “You writing again?”

“Heh, yeah…guess you inspired me to actually work on the damn song.” Scarecrow said with a smile. Gabriel smiled back as he saw Scarecrow close the journal and toss it over to his bed.

“Don’t you want…”

“I’ll just borrow it for those songs until I get a new one. It’s yours now.” Scarecrow said, smiling as he saw Gabriel holding back tears as he reached for the journal.

“Th-thank you…” He said, holding, the book tight. He missed his books. Scarecrow smiled again and hopped out of bed, grabbing his jacket.

“Wanna go get breakfast?” He said.

“We have more food?”

“The hotel provides breakfast, Gabe.”

Gabriel smiled wide at this. He started sliding out of bed when he saw Scarecrow reach for his hat.

“Why do you wear that?”

“This?” Scarecrow said, eying the black top hat looking thing in his hands. It was an old stage costume of his. “Just…goes with the outfit.” He said with a shrug.

“It does indeed…” Gabriel said with a smile. Scarecrow walked over and put the hat onto Gabriel’s head.

“Hm. I think it could go with yours!” He said backing up with a laugh. Gabriel just pushed the brim up and laughed with him. It was an odd hat indeed…

“I…do not think it is my style…” Gabriel said, removing it slowly. Scarecrow took it back and put it on himself.

“Your loss. Come on, I wanna show you what a waffle is.” Scarecrow said excitedly as he opened the door. Gabriel looked at him confused as he followed his new friend out.

~

“It is…very sweet…” Gabriel said as he tasted the waffle and syrup. An odd food indeed.

“You don’t have to eat it, dude.”

“No, no, it is just…different.”

“Here, have an egg instead.” Scarecrow said as he pushed the plate with a hardboiled egg on it. Gabriel happily took it.

Scarecrow just drank his coffee as he watched his new friend eat. Gabriel was really looking better now. He looked downright lively. He was still skinny as hell, but Scarecrow would make sure he wouldn’t have to go back to eating leaves again.

Finishing up breakfast, the two walked back to the room.

“So…they are…fruit flavored…loops…”

“Yes, Gabe. Fruit loops.”

“But they do not have fruit…in them.”

“Nope.”

“This is confusing.”

“Tastes good, though.” Scarecrow said with a laugh as they opened the hotel room door. They had to pack up, as check out was soon. Scarecrow sighed as he realized they’d be on the streets again.

“Gabe…”

“Yeah?” Gabriel said as he walked to pack his things. He slid his new journal into his satchel and tied it around his waist.

“You realize…we are going to be wandering blindly right? Like…I don’t have a home.”

“Neither do I anymore.” He said as he tightened the strap. “But we do have each other.” He said with a smile.

“You…want to stay with me?”

“Of course! I like you!” Gabriel said with a laugh as if it should have been obvious.

“But I can’t always get us food…”

“I have obviously done worse.”

“I have been in, am in, and will be forever in trouble with the law.”

“I can help you find forgiveness.”

“I _will_ get us into trouble…”

“And I believe it to be worth it.” Gabriel said as he walked over and placed a hand on Scarecrow’s shoulder. Scarecrow just stared at him. He really had faith in him, didn’t he? Letting out a sigh he reached over and swung his guitar case over his shoulder and opened the hotel door.

"Well...in any case...I'll make sure you're alright."

"What do you mean?" Gabriel asked as they walked down the stairs. Scarecrow gave him a small smile.

"I mean I'm gonna look after you, alright? " He said, his face feeling hot as he said it. He had never had anyone in his life like Gabriel before. Scarecrow was...needed.

"Really?!" Gabriel said, brightness in his eyes. Scarecrow gave a small laugh.

"Yeah, Gabe. I'll protect ya. I promise." He said firmly, pushing his nerves away. He smiled when he saw Gabriel wipe a tear out of his eyes.

"Thank you...Crow..."

"Course. That's what friends do! Now, come on, lets check out."

The duo walked into the labby and Gabriel hung close to Scarecrow as he checked out.

“You sure you’re feelin’ up to traveling?”

“I believe so. I feel better than I have in weeks, thanks to you.” Gabriel said, life in his voice. Scarecrow just nodded with a smile as they carried on. Walking out of the building, the duo stood and took in the warm spring air. It was sunny, there was a light breeze, and soft white clouds were rolling in the sky above.

“And...are…you sure you want to stick with me?” Scarecrow nervously asked once more. Gabriel smiled at him with a laugh.

“Yeah! And I can help us get around…maybe…” He said, pondering his skills.

“Well, what can you do?”

“I can determine location and direction via stars, if these have remained the same as my own, I am good at woodcarving, I can predict the weather decently, I can fish quite well I think, and I have the entire bible memorized.” He said, meeting Scarecrow’s stunned gaze.

“Well…I suppose those may come in handy…eventually…” He said with a laugh. “I can get us quick cash wherever we are with a minor distraction, I can pick locks, I am good in a fight, and I can make an explosive out of anything given to me.”

“It seems we have a quite different set of skills.”

“Yeah, but it’ll come in handy. You know nature, I know the city. We stick together, we cover the best of both worlds.” Scarecrow said as he patted Gabriel on the back.

“Yes…yes indeed.”

“Now come on, you time capsule. Let’s go do some damage.” Scarecrow said as he started walking, Gabriel sticking by his side.

“I do not wish to damage anything…”

“Don’t worry, I’ll do the damage. You just have to be ready to run.”

“I am a good runner!”

“Well there we go; we’re all set then!”

“I really owe you a lot…”

“Shut it, yah weirdo. You don’t owe me nothin’.” Scarecrow said as they walked down the city streets.

“But-”

“Just don’t leave me in a ditch somewhere and I’ll consider us even.”

“I would never leave you behind!” Gabriel cried with a bright smile as he grabbed Scarecrow’s sleeve. “We’re gonna stick together, I promise!” He said sincerely.

Scarecrow paused as he took in a shaky breath, pushing tears down. He was not going to cry in front of Gabriel. He didn’t cry in front of anyone. He shook his head and smiled as he watched Gabriel look around at the world with curious and cautious wonder.

Maybe this time would be different. Maybe Scarecrow finally did something right for once. Something he wouldn’t end up regretting.

Maybe this time…Scarecrow found something that was going to last.

Maybe…

~

_Two years later…_

Scarecrow walked through the living room tiredly with a coffee in his hands. He paused by the basement door where he heard yelling. He cracked it open to listen.

“No! Absolutely not!”

“Come _on_ , Aaron, why not?”

“Gabriel, I am not letting you take the toaster to the church!”

“But it’s possessed!”

“It’s not possessed! It’s supposed to do that!”

“It scared me; I think it’s possessed…”

“Enty, for crying out loud, don’t encourage this!”

“I need to throw it in their holy water!”

“Gabriel, it will break the toaster!”

“Well maybe we shouldn’t have bought a possessed toaster!”

“IT’S NOT POSSE-”

Scarecrow closed the door as he let out a laugh and carried on upstairs. He reached the top floor and was about to go in his room when something caught his eye. Though Gabriel’s door, he saw his old journal sitting on the table by the door. Pausing a moment as distant memories came back to him, he walked into his friend’s room and set his coffee down on the desk.

Scarecrow picked up the journal and turned it over in his hands. Gabriel had kept this safe since the day they met. The cover was worn and aged, and as Scarecrow flipped through the yellowed pages, he saw Gabriel had filled nearly every sheet up.

He saw Gabriel wrote about his past in Avantasia, as well as various stories about his time living in the modern world and with himself and the others. The pages were a mix of writings and drawings.

He saw a generous number of sketches of Elderane scattered throughout, but also of Enty, Aaron, and Scarecrow. Gabriel seemed to add a detailed drawing of someone with every entry he wrote.

His curiosity getting the better of him, Scarecrow flipped back to the beginning of the journal. His eyes landed on the first page he had instructed Gabriel to write in all those years ago. On the worn page was the first drawing of him from their first night together. He looked below it, and in obvious newer ink, he saw the word “Scarecrow” written in English below the drawing.

He smiled as he flipped back a few more pages. His old song lyrics were still in the book. Gabriel never got rid of them. They were more worn than other pages, and it struck Scarecrow that Gabriel kept turning back to these and reread them time and time again, judging by the wear on the paper.

He flipped ahead a page and landed on the song Gabriel had asked him to sing in the hotel that night. This was the most worn page of the entire journal. He saw something different about it, however. Beneath the half-finished lyrics, there was now a little detailed drawing that wasn’t there before. It was a sketch of him and Gabriel, the two of them smiling.

Feeling a tightness in his heart, he quickly took a photo of the page and shut the book, setting it back where it was. He slid out of his friend’s room and into his own where he closed the door. Grabbing his songbook, he pulled up the photo of the page and copied the lyrics down. He set his book down and sat on his bed, throwing his black guitar over his shoulder as he eyed the lyrics.

He had to finish the song.

He promised Gabriel he would a long time ago. Taking in a breath, he lightly plucked the guitar strings, letting the memory of that night return to him as he sang quietly. New lyrics came to him and he quickly wrote them down as he played.

He would have to surprise Gabriel with this.

Gabriel kept his promise.

He stuck by his side and never left him behind. Not once. Scarecrow smiled as he sang.

He had found something that lasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A SPECIAL FIC!!!  
> For Bee! Thanks for co-writing this! You da best!
> 
> We underestimate Scarecrow's and Gabriel's relationship. 
> 
> Scarecrow is way more caring when there's less people watching him...
> 
> (Post unreleased Christmas fic where the group meets Elderane IRL for the first time)


	28. Mistaken Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarecrow does something stupid and his roommate pays the price.

**Prompt 22: Mistaken Identity**

_Featuring: Avantasia protags_

Scarecrow was on the phone in the kitchen, talking quietly as he paced. Aaron walked in to make a coffee when he tuned in to what Scarecrow was rambling about.

“I don’t _have_ to tell you a name!” Scarecrow said, annoyed. Aaron couldn’t hear the voice on the other side. “No! I…I am trustworthy! Come on…” He muttered, earning a snicker from Aaron. Scarecrow turned quickly to face Aaron, shooting him an annoyed glance. “It’s not needed, I tell you!” He yelled as he walked away. Aaron saw him face the corner. Scarecrow was practically whispering now, and he couldn’t hear what he was saying. Aaron sighed and went back to his coffee. Scarecrow was being shady again.

“I told you, I’d keep my end of the deal and you keep yours! That’s all we need!” Scarecrow muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “Would you take a nickname? No…? Damnit…” He sighed as he leaned his head against the wall. He turned behind him and saw Aaron sitting at the table, drinking his coffee, and reading. He heard a shuffling and Gabriel and Elderane came down the stairs and moved into the kitchen, smiling at Aaron as he moved to make breakfast. He heard a yelling in his hear.

“Ok! Ok! Fine! My name is…Gabriel, alright? Gabriel Layman. Geez…” He muttered as he eyed his roommates. Aaron would kill him if he found out he’d use either of their names. He’s done it before, though, and it hasn’t caused trouble yet, so…

“Yes, yes, I understand.” Scarecrow said as he walked past the kitchen. Aaron heard a bit of what Scarecrow was saying. “…ld house at the end of the block, got it. One with the black van. Yeah…” He muttered as he vanished around the corner and up the stairs. Aaron shook his head. Scarecrow would often do some…questionable things from time to time. He hoped this wasn’t one of them.

~

_Two days later…_

Gabriel was walking down their street as the sun began to rise over the horizon. It was a cool and slightly foggy morning, but Gabriel loved it. It was quiet. He loved the quiet. No one was out yet, so it was the perfect time for a walk. He enjoyed talking in the sights in a peaceful manner, with no chaos or loudness to throw him off.

He walked down the sidewalk and eyed the various houses. He liked their neighborhood because most of the houses were older. Not near as old as when he was from, but old enough it was a bit more comforting. Some were quite run down, though. He passed one older house that looked basically abandoned as he passed it. Windows were busted out and the siding was cracked. He saw a van in the driveway, though, so someone had to live there. Gabriel shrugged and carried on.

~

Three men sat in their van in the driveway of the house they had found. They were not happy.

“I’m gonna make that idiot pay…”

“He’s late…”

“He lived around here, doesn’t he?”

“He does. Here, this is him…” The one man said, handing a blurry photo to the other. The two eyed it.

“Can’t believe this Gabriel guy swindled us like this…we shoulda known better.”

“We’ll get back at him. He’ll learn not to mess with us like this. We just need to wait till he comes home.”

“That could take forever!”

“It’s not a big street, we’ll see him eventually.”

“Is…that him?” The one man said, nodding toward the window. The trio looked out and saw a long-haired man in a white robe walking down the street. The man looked at the photo in his hands. His hair was much shorter in the photo, but the face was exactly the same. He looked to his friends and nodded. The trio got up and headed for their doors.

~

Gabriel was walking silently with a smile as he carried on his morning. He heard a strange shuffling noise, however, and turned around. Down the sidewalk, he saw a few strange men in black walking behind him a way. Gabriel turned back around and pulled to the side a bit, hoping to let them pass. The men got closer to him as he walked, but his fear shot up when one of them grabbed his arms from behind, holding him in place.

Before he could say a thing or let out a yell, he felt something sharp poke his back.

“Alright, Layman, every sound you make, the knife goes deeper, alright? So, cooperate and everything will be just fine.” The stranger said as he pulled Gabriel backwards. Gabriel didn’t dare speak as he felt the knife behind him and saw he was outnumbered. He shakily let the men lead him back to the old house he had passed before and shove him inside.

~

Aaron and Enty sat at the kitchen table, enjoying the morning.

“So, where is everyone?” Enty asked, noticing the house’s odd silence.

“Gabriel went on a walk, Crow said he had some business to attend to, and Elderane is upstairs still asleep I think.” Aaron said, not looking up from his book.

“Ahh. What business does Crow have this early?” Enty asked. Aaron just shrugged.

“Beats me, but…” he remembered Scarecrow’s odd conversation the other day. “…but it is probably not good.” He said as he thought back. Scarecrow had gone out, and Aaron hoped he knew what he was doing. He remembered the last thing he heard Scarecrow say, about the old house down the street.

He better not be making shady deals again…

~  
Gabriel stumbled forward into the abandoned house as the men pushed him in and slammed the front door shut.

“Thought you could just walk on by, huh?”

“Trustworthy…yeah right! You were totally gonna ditch us!”

“I-I…I don’t understand…” Gabriel muttered fearfully as he backed away from the trio. They just kept closing in on him.

“You’re Gabriel Layman, ain’t yah?” The one man said coldly.

“Y-yeah, but…”

“But nothing! You think you’re _so_ funny, huh?”

“I-I really don’t…”

“We told you not to try anything, and you did!” One man said as he edged closer, causing Gabriel to back against the wall. He was cornered.

“Hey fellas, he’s fucking terrified!” Another man laughed as he stared at the wide-eyed Gabriel.

“Or he’s faking to just get out of this. Well, it ain’t gonna work…” The leader said as he marched forward and grabbed Gabriel’s arm, yanking him forward. “Say, why don’t we show him how we treat folks who try to get one up on us…” He muttered as he held Gabriel’s arm.

Gabriel saw the other’s laugh and took the moment to yank his arm free, sending a kick towards the leader who stumbled back.

“H-hey!” He screamed as Gabriel ran for the door. The other two quickly jumped in front of him, blocking his way. Gabriel went to throw a punch at one, but the other grabbed his arm and pinned it behind his back. Gabriel let out a cry as he was restrained and yanked back again.

“I-I really don’t know what’s going on!” He yelled, but the others just laughed.

“Say…lemme see that photo again…” The leader said as he walked forward towards the held-back Gabriel. One of the men reached into his pocket and pulled out a photo, handing it to the leader. Gabriel felt his skin crawl when the man looked at him with a wicked smile. “An old photo, I must say…” he said as he reached into his pocket. “Your style has changed…”

Gabriel struggled more and his anxiety shot up when the man began walking closer to him. He managed to kick the knee of one of the men holding him, but the other man just held him tighter, preventing him from running before the other could regain his hold on Gabriel. He was stuck. The leader was practically on top of him now.

“Maybe we can recreate that old look of yours…” The leader muttered slyly as he pulled a large knife out of his pocket. Gabriel froze when he saw the weapon as well as the conniving look in the man’s eyes. “I believe this will teach you to be more respectful…” He said as he reached a hand forward and grabbed Gabriel’s hair, yanking his head down. Gabriel tried to break away but was held back firmly by all three. He let out a cry as he felt the man yank his hair and hold it tight in his fist. Gabriel’s eyes widened when he saw the leader put the knife against the long strands in his hand.

“P-please, no!” Gabriel yelled as tears filled his eyes. The three men just laughed.

“Shoulda thought about this before you copped out on us…” The man said sharply. Gabriel flinched when the man swiped the knife down.

~

“SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIT” Scarecrow yelled as he ran down the street. He had gotten held up in town and was running quite late to a meet up he had planned. The guys he was working with were not going to be happy. Not at all.

He took in a nervous breath and kept running.

~

“Enty? You seen Gabe?” Aaron said as he entered the living room. Enty just turned to face him from the couch and shrugged. “You mean he’s not back yet?”

“I don’t…think so…” Enty said, looking around. Aaron looked at the clock on the wall. Gabriel had just gone on a short walk around the neighborhood. He shouldn’t have taken this long.

A bad feeling arose in Aaron. The thing Scarecrow had mentioned yesterday kept popping up in his mind. Something weird was going on…

“Enty, follow me…” Aaron said as he marched towards the door, Enty in tow.

“Where are we going?”

“I just…I need to check something…” He said. He reached the end of the driveway and looked down the street. He could see the abandoned house down the road. It had a black van in the driveway. Gabriel would have walked that way…

Pushing his anxiety down, Aaron began walking towards the house. He just couldn’t shake his bad feeling…

~

Gabriel stared with teary eyes at the discarded lengthy strands of his hair that lay on the ground at his feet. He wasn’t even trying to escape his captors anymore. He just stood limp in their arms as tears streamed down his face.

“There! He looks like the photo now!” The leader said with a laugh, tossing the photo to the ground. Gabriel’s eyes followed it with blurry vision. It was a rough photograph of Scarecrow.

The three men laughed more and shoved Gabriel forward. He stumbled to the ground harshly and immedetly threw his hands to his head as he grabbed his hair. It was short and ragged. It was now the exact same length as the other’s hair was. He basically had Scarecrow’s haircut now. It felt wrong, _it felt wrong!_

He looked at his discarded hair on the floor, cut roughly by the jagged knife. It was something he had from his old world. It was something that was his. It was familiar. He felt safe with it. Now it was gone.

He looked…

He looked _modern._

Gabriel felt more tears escape his eyes at the thought. A piece of his familiar past was cut away from him and he couldn’t get it back. He grabbed his hair again tighter, the familiar thickness gone as he could now easily run his hand through the light strands. It wasn’t who he was. It wasn’t him!

He felt another sob escape him as he realized that another change was thrust upon his life that he had no say in. Yet again all familiarity was stolen from him. His identity cut away like it was nothing. How much longer until he had nothing left? How long until he wasn’t himself? Why must he endure such immediate and suffocating changes so quickly time and time again?

“So, what now?” One man said as he wiped tears from his eyes as he stopped laughing. The trio looked to the shaken Gabriel on the floor, his gaze locked on the discarded hair.

“He’d rat us out if we let him go here. We’re too well known in this area.”

“You suggesting we take him with us?”

“For a bit. Just take him a few states over and drop him in the middle of nowhere. By the time he gets his bearings, we’ll be long gone.”

“He’s really recognizable though…” The man said as he eyed Gabriel. “Man, in that outfit, he’d be noticed way too easily. Cops would get us for sure.”

“Then make him change! God, everything is so difficult with you two.” The leader said as he turned away. The duo nodded and ran to their van to grab a new outfit for their guest.

~

Aaron and Enty stood before the abandoned house. No one has lived here in years. It was condemned. There shouldn’t be a van in the driveway.

“Wait here…” Aaron said to Enty as he slid towards the front steps. He hid behind the wall next to the now open door and peered inside. He could see four men total. Two were laughing while putting a few tools away in a bag, while another man stood over…

 _“Scarecrow…”_ Aaron whispered, half in fear half in annoyance. He saw Scarecrow huddled on the floor; his face hidden by his tied-together hands. He was wearing an old basic outfit and jacket that Aaron didn’t recognize. Odd…

Aaron motioned for Enty to come forward. Enty nodded and slid up the stairs as he stood beside Aaron. Aaron knew these men had to be armed. He prayed Enty would be enough to scare them away.

“Enty, look inside…” Aaron whispered, nodding towards the door. Enty looked in and saw Scarecrow on the floor. He looked afraid. Or hurt.

“H-he…they…” Enty stuttered, his flames taking up more of him as he saw his distressed friend in danger.

“On three we go in, alright?” Aaron said quietly as he grabbed a metal rod that was on the porch. He hoped they didn’t have guns. Enty nodded and Aaron turned back towards the door as he gripped the steel rod tighter. Scarecrow was an idiot for getting himself into these things, but Aaron wasn’t going to let him get hurt because of it.

~

Gabriel was leaning against the wall as the leader stood over him. Gabriel felt sick. He was wearing some old pants, shirt, and jacket that smelled strongly of smoke and alcohol. Modern clothes. He didn’t look like himself anymore. He didn’t feel like himself.

These men had taken away so much from him. All for what? A misunderstanding? Why?

That was the only thought that Gabriel could think of at this point as he stared at the floor.

_Why…_

A loud scream snapped him out of his deep thoughts. He looked up in fright to see a very shadowy Enty standing in the doorway. The three captors jumped back at the sight. Gabriel also saw Aaron sneak in, a sharp iron rod in his hands as he stared daggers at the three men.

They were tied in numbers, though the men were unnerved by Enty’s appearance.

“W-what the fuck is that thing!” The leader yelled as he backed away, his two friends joining him. Enty looked over to Scarecrow and saw him hide his face again. He could be hurt…

Letting out another yell, Enty ran forward towards the captors. The trio screamed back and made a beeline for the backdoor, vanishing out of the house. All was silent.

Aaron released a held breath and set the rod down against the wall as he neared Scarecrow, Enty joining him.

“Crow? The hell is wrong with you! What did I tell you about those shady deals you keep making!” Aaron yelled as he kneeled beside his friend. Aaron’s fear skyrocketed when he heard Scarecrow begin sobbing as he hid his face in his hands. “Crow…?” he muttered in confusion.

“Scarecrow…? Are you alright…?” Enty asked quietly as he edged forward. Scarecrow just shook his head with another cry and backed away farther.

Aaron was speechless. Scarecrow would never act like this in front of them. Something was wrong…

“Scarecrow? Did they hurt you?” Aaron said, but his questions went unanswered. “Crow?!”

“Oh, God, what the hell are you two doing here?!” A voice yelled from behind them. Aaron and Enty looked back in horror to see…Scarecrow. Standing in the doorway and looking very worn out as he caught his breath. He eyed the group. “Really, what the…” he saw the figure on the floor. “…hell…”

Aaron’s panic peaked and he quickly turned back around to the man before him.

It…it couldn’t be…

“G-Gabriel…?” Aaron muttered. The man on the floor took in a sharp breath shook his head. Aaron reached forward and grabbed his arm, pulling his hands down so he could see his face.

Gabriel looked up at them through tearstained eyes.

The trio reeled back at the sight.

“G-Gabriel! What…oh, _God,_ what…” Aaron said as fear suffocated his mind. Gabriel just looked back at them in terror.

Scarecrow felt his blood freeze when he saw his friend. What…what happened…?

He looked around the room and felt nausea wash over him when he saw a lone knife on the floor beside a bunch of discarded cut-off hair. Gabriel’s hair. He also noticed a photo next to it. Reaching down, he picked it up.

It was of him.

They had thought Gabriel was him.

“Gabe…” Scarecrow muttered brokenly, hardly above a whisper.

This was his fault…

Scarecrow turned next to him and saw a metal rod by the door. He looked behind him and saw the three men trying to get into their van. Scarecrow felt blinding fury overtake his senses. He grabbed the iron rod and ran out the door.

They were going to _pay._

Aaron turned back to Gabriel who was shaking in front of them.

“G-Gabe, I…I had no idea…” Aaron said as he edged forward. Gabriel just slid farther back.

“I-I’m not…they…” He said through tears as he leaned against the wall. Aarons saw his gaze was locked to a spot behind him. He turned and saw the mess of Gabriel’s cut hair on the floor beside a knife.

What kind of people would do such a thing…

“Gabriel, we’re going to go home, alright?” Aaron said softly. Gabriel just shook his head.

“El-Elderane will see…”

“Gabe, come on, we need to get out of here before Scarecrow commits another federal crime…” Aaron urged, but Gabriel just hid his face again. Aaron was about to say something when Enty scooted forward and pulled Gabriel into a hug, holding him tight.

Gabriel just breathed shakily for a moment as he let Enty hold him. Aaron turned and could hear yelling and the clanging of metal outside. They needed to go.

“Gabriel…? Please, let’s get you home and back into your old clothes, alright?” Aaron said, placing a hand on his shaken friend’s shoulder. Gabriel pulled back and wiped his eyes as his two friends smiled warmly at him. He nodded back and let them help him to his feet. Aaron quickly untied his wrists and they made for the door.

Enty held Gabriel’s hand tightly as they slid out of the house, though Aaron stopped to pick up Gabriel’s bunched up robe which was by his hair on the ground. As he reached to pick it up, he saw a photograph on the floor next to it. It was of Scarecrow.

Aaron felt fury rise in him as he stared. The lunatics thought Gabriel was Scarecrow and were hassling him…and then…

Oh, God, then _they_ thought Gabriel was Scarecrow…

Aaron was going to let Scarecrow have it later. Once he was done with…what he was doing.

He picked up the robe and photograph and ran out the door, catching up to his friends. He felt a pang of hurt stab his heart as he eyed Gabriel. He really didn’t look like himself anymore. His hair was different, his clothes were different, he looked…modern.

And Aaron knew that must be terrifying for him at such a sudden change without warning. Gabriel hated sudden changes. Aaron felt horrible as they walked, as Gabriel kept his head low as he shrunk next to Enty, using the other man to block himself. Aaron knew his friend’s hair would grow back, but still…at the moment…he was really scared.

They reached the house and slid inside. Gabriel hadn’t spoken the entire walk back. Aaron knew he was just shaken and needed to rest a bit, he just prayed that Elderane wouldn’t…

“Hello guys!” Elderane said brightly as he walked into the room. Gabriel immediately slid behind a sad Enty. Elderane looked on in confusion. “Scarecrow? Is something the matter?” he said quietly.

Aaron’s panic spiked at the elf’s words and his fears came into being as Gabriel pushed away and ran up the stairs without a word. They all flinched as they heard a door slam. Elderane looked at the duo in hurt confusion.

“Did I say something wrong?” he said quietly. Enty just let out a small nervous whimper.

“Oh dear…” Aaron muttered as he eyed the stairs. Before Elderane could ask, the front door swung open and a tired Scarecrow slid in, his face slightly beaten. Elderane felt his heart stop at the sight.

“Geez, they put up a fight.”

“C-Crow, where are the guys?” Aaron asked nervously. Scarecrow gave a slight smile.

“I broke them.” He said brightly. He stopped when he saw a horrified Elderane standing before them. “What?” He asked as Elderane’s gaze went to the stairs.

“B-but if…you…then…” He whispered, his mind a screaming mess. He met Aaron’s sad gaze. “Aaron…he…that was…” He started as he pointed to the stairs, and Aaron gave a small reluctant nod. Elderane’s heart shattered as he realized what he had done. “Oh God…” He muttered as he ran past the group and up the stairs out of sight, leaving the trio alone.

Aaron turned to face Scarecrow who looked down in guilt.

“I should have known…” Aaron muttered quietly, casting a sharp disappointing gaze towards Scarecrow.

“I-I didn’t know he would…”

“What the hell is wrong with you?!” Aaron yelled, causing the duo before him to flinch. Enty took the hint and slid away into the kitchen to hide.

“I…I just…”

“What the hell did you _do?!”_

“I…” Scarecrow took in a sharp breath. “I used Gabriel’s name for a deal I was working on and the meet up place was that house…” He said quickly before turning away. Aaron stared back in shock.

“You used _his_ name?!”

“I’ve done it before…”

“THAT DOESN’T MAKE IT OK!” Aaron yelled. “GOD how many times have you done this?!”

“A…a lot…”

“Jesus Christ…”

“I’ve used your name too…”

Aaron paused and just stared at him.

“You really amaze me sometimes, Crow.” Aaron said quietly. “How many times is it going to take before you realize that when you do things like this, people get hurt.”

“I didn’t know…”

“You didn’t _think!”_ Aaron screamed as he stomped his foot down. Scarecrow looked away. “You don’t think, Crow. You _never_ do. And _this_ is what happens!” he yelled as he motioned towards the stairs. Scarecrow looked up and felt guilt strangling his heart.

“I-I’ll apologize…”

“You’re going to have to do a lot more than that.” Aaron said sternly as be backed up. “He was really shaken, Crow. Your ‘friends’ took something important from him, and it’s _your_ fault.”

“Aaron, I-”

“It’s _always_ your fault…” Aaron muttered as he walked away into the kitchen. Enty would need some consoling after this as well.

Scarecrow just stood in place, his mind a mess. He eyed the stairs. What was he going to do…

~

Elderane ran up to Gabriel’s closed door and knocked. He got no answer. Sighing, he twisted the door handle and slid inside.

“G-go away!” Gabriel yelled as he ducked behind the other side of his bed. Elderane could see the top of his now scruffy hair poking out. He did look identical to Scarecrow now.

“Gabriel, my friend, please, I wish to apologize…”

“No! Just…go away…” he cried as he threw his hands up to cover his head. Elderane felt his heart shatter at the sadness in his friend’s voice.

“Gabriel…” he said quietly as he neared the bed. Gabriel just slid farther away to the corner. “Gabriel, I didn’t know…”

“No one did! Everyone thought I was Scarecrow! I…I’m not me anymore!” Gabriel cried. Elderane could see he was still wearing the odd clothes.

“Gabriel, it was a misunderstanding! Please, tell me, what on earth happened?!” Elderane pleaded, but Gabriel just slid away farther, avoiding his gaze. Elderane could see tears run down the side of his friend’s face. Elderane walked around the bed and kneeled on the floor beside the fearful Gabriel. He just looked away. “Gabriel, please, it is not that bad…” Elderane said as he reached forward to console his friend, but Gabriel just shoved his hand away and backed further into the corner.

Elderane sighed and rose to his feet. He saw Gabriel running a hand through his short hair, tears still falling down his face.

Elderane had an idea.

He turned and slid out the door, pulling it gently closed.

~

Gabriel sat leaning against the bed as he huddled to himself. No one recognized him. He wasn’t himself. He had nothing of himself left. He gripped at the short strands of his hair and pulled on them, hoping he was misfeeling. Hoping his old hair was back.

It wasn’t.

He just felt the light strands fall between his fingers. His head was lighter. He was colder. He hated it. He had long hair since he entered Avantasia the first time. He hated this. Elderane probably hated this…

He let out a shallow breath and leaned his head back. He was probably overreacting. He was overthinking things and making a deal of nothing. It would grow back, he knew. He _knew_. So why did he still feel so upset?

He looked down at his ragged clothes. The smell of smoke and alcohol was strong. He didn’t dare look in the mirror. He wouldn’t see himself.

The sound of a door opening snapped his attention up.

“Elderane…go away…” He muttered, turning away. He didn’t want Elderane to see him like this anymore. He didn’t get a response, so he looked up to see a solemn looking Scarecrow standing there. Before he could ask him to leave, Scarecrow sat beside him on the floor.

“I’m so sorry, Gabriel…” Scarecrow muttered as he looked forward, avoiding Gabriel’s gaze. “I’m _so sorry_ …” He muttered. Gabriel just turned away. He…didn’t want to talk to Scarecrow right now. He knew it was his fault. He knew Scarecrow didn’t mean it, but…Gabriel juts wanted to be alone.

“This was all my fault, Gabe…I’m just…I was stupid. I was _so stupid_ …” He whispered quietly. He looked up and saw Gabriel’s hair. It wasn’t bad looking it just…wasn’t him. It wasn’t him. “…Gabriel…?”

Gabriel just kept facing away. Scarecrow could see him wipe his eyes as more tears fell from them. Scarecrow couldn’t blame him. But he could blame himself. He shook his head and stood, leaving the Gabriel on the floor. He sped out of the room before Gabriel could say anything.

Gabriel just took in another shaky breath and stared ahead. He felt bad for being mad at Scarecrow, but…

He reached up and felt his hair again. He sighed and threw his arms down. He’d never get used to it. And it would take so long for it to grow back…

The door opening again caused him to snap back. He looked over and saw Aaron slowly slide in and sit beside him calmly. Gabriel just looked away.

“I brought your robe, Gabe.” Aaron said, setting the ball of white and gray fabric on the floor between them. Gabriel didn’t move. “It’d help if you changed, Gabriel…” Aaron said softly. Gabriel took in a slow breath.

“I…I just want to be left alone…”

“You can’t hide here forever. I know you don’t own any hats; you’re going to have to leave as is eventually.”

“I won’t.”

“Why not? We don’t care what you look like…”

“That’s not the problem…”

“Then what is-”

“I’m not _me_ anymore!” Gabriel cried as he met Aaron’s gaze. “I…I just…it was something that I had that no one else did and…even Elderane couldn’t tell it was me…” he muttered brokenly as he looked away.

“Gabe…” Aaron said as he edged closer. He put an arm around Gabriel’s shoulder and pulled him close. Gabriel didn’t protest. “It was just a moment of confusion…you know we all look similar…he didn’t get a good enough look at you…”

“But…”

“And it it’ll grow back, Gabe. You know how often you have to cut your hair? It’ll be back to normal in perhaps…three weeks with how fast it grows.” Aaron said with a laugh. Gabriel gave a small smile, though he tried to hide it. Aaron noticed.

“I…I just…” Gabriel said as he nervously reached for his hair again. Aaron followed his hand and placed it on his head, running the soft hair through his fingers as Gabriel lowered his own hand. He met Aaron’s friendly gaze.

“It will be fine, Gabe. You’ll be yourself in no time. Besides…” He said with a smile as he heard footsteps enter the room. “You won’t be alone…”

Gabriel looked up in confusion but felt his heart stop when he saw Elderane walk into view. He had a bright smile on his face as he kneeled beside Aaron.

Elderane’s own hair was now just like theirs, just above shoulder length and scruffy.

“El-Elderane…what have…what have you _done?!”_ Gabriel cried as he sat up and kneeled in front of Elderane, who just kept smiling.

“We match!” He said brightly. His dark hair was indeed the same style as Aaron’s, Enty’s or Scarecrow’s, and now Gabriel’s. They did indeed match. Aaron just laughed as he saw the shock on Gabriel’s face.

“B-but, Elderane…you…” Gabriel started, but he just couldn’t find the words as he stared at his friend.

“I helped him cut it. I think it came out nice!” Aaron said happily.

“And he can fix yours up so its cleaner, my friend.” Elderane said. Gabriel just looked between the two. Elderane’s and Aaron’s faces lit up when they saw Gabriel begin to laugh. He leaned back and covered his eyes with his hand as tears escaped them, but he was laughing.

Elderane slid forward and pulled Gabriel into a hug, the man returning the embrace as he laughed. Aaron nodded with a smile then stood, though he saw Scarecrow and Enty in the doorway. Enty smiled and slid into the room past Aaron, joining the group hug on the floor. Scarecrow just turned away.

“Get back here…” Aaron muttered as he grabbed Scarecrow’s jacket.

“W-what the hell, man…”

“Go.” Aaron said as he pushed him towards the other side of the bed. Scarecrow gave him a nervous look, but Aaron didn’t budge. Scarecrow sighed and walked over. Gabriel looked up when he saw Scarecrow approach. Scarecrow just looked away and slid to the floor, leaning against the bed as he faced the opposite direction.

He let out a surprised yelp as he felt arms around him.

“Enty, d-” He stopped when he turned.

“I forgive you…” Gabriel whispered as he held his friend with a smile. Scarecrow just met his gaze then turned away.

“You shouldn’t…”

“But I am.”

“Why?” Scarecrow said plainly as he pulled away. “Look what I did to you!” He said as he motioned towards Gabriel. The novice just shrugged.

“I’ll be fine, Crow. You didn’t do it on purpose!”

“But it was directly my fault! I don’t deserve your forgiveness!”

“Well, you’re getting it anyway. Too bad.” Gabriel said, earning a laugh from Elderane.

“Gabriel…”

“I am upset, Crow. I am.” Gabriel said flatly, earning a guilty look from Scarecrow. “You did something stupid and…I am upset. But…” Gabriel paused as he eyed the bloody cuts and bruises on Scarecrow’s face. “I know you did your best to make up for it. And…if you promise to do better and stop the shady stuff…all is forgiven.” Gabriel said with a small smile.

He was mad. He will be upset for a while. But his friends were there by his side to help him and…he knew Scarecrow would be as well. He’d get back at him someday, he was sure. But for now…

Aaron kneeled beside the group as they huddled close, though Scarecrow was still uncomfortable being there. Gabriel then changed into his old clothes, and Aaron then spent some time trimming Gabriel’s hair and cleaning it, making it look better.

Gabriel laughed as Elderane ran his hand through it.

“It’s just as soft as ever…” Elderane said with a smile as Gabriel looked in the mirror.

“So is yours!” Gabriel said, eying Elderane’s hair.

“I do enjoy the lightness, though I do not think I will keep it.”

“Neither will I…” Gabriel muttered as he ran his hand through his hair again.

“Come on, Enty wanted a group photo for fun…” Elderane said as he stood and walked out the bathroom door. Gabriel laughed and followed. He was doing better now. Leave it to his lunatic friends to make any situation have a bright side. He smiled as he reached the stairs and saw Enty forcing Scarecrow to get into the photo shot, manually holding him in place. They were going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone NEEDS to take Gabe away from me, I swear I don't mEAN to do this, the ideas just COME! IM SORRY GABE I LOVE YOU!!! I shall make it up to him...  
> (Post Christmas fic)
> 
> Thanks for the help Void!


	29. Drugged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron tries going on a date for the first time. It goes about as well as you'd think.

**Prompt 22: Drugged**

_Featuring: Avantasia protags_

“Crow, I don’t know about this…”

“Look, you said you wanted to meet people. This is the way to do it in the modern age.”

“But there’s no personal connections…”

“That’s not the point. It’s just…quick matching. A way to just talk to new people. It only gets serious if you make it.”

“I don’t know…”

“Aaron, when was the last time you actually even _went_ on a date?”

“…do ghosts count?”

“…no.”

Scarecrow let out an annoyed sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. Aaron was staring confused at his phone, trying to figure out the dating app Scarecrow had uploaded. Aaron had admitted to wanting to try it, and Scarecrow was the only one who even knew where to begin.

“Aaron, why do you even _want_ to go out with someone?” Scarecrow asked. Aaron just lowered his phone and glared at him.

“If you had to constantly keep three lunatics from burning down the house daily and stop them from nearly killing themselves on a weekly basis due to various accidents and dangers…you would want a change of pace and some levity as well.”

“Touché.”

“Look I just…don’t understand _this…”_ Aaron said as he motioned to the screen.

“Jesus, just gimme the phone.” Scarecrow rushed, grabbing the device from Aaron’s hand. “Let me do it…” He muttered as he began messing with the profile settings. Aaron glanced over his shoulder.

“Interests…clocks, Victorian England, ghosts, inventing, and…a complete disregard for personal welfare.” Aaron read flatly as he glanced at Scarecrow. The man looked up and shrugged with a sly grin.

“Gotta be honest…”

“I hate you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Look, you’re… _you,_ alright? I wanna be specific so you don’t end up with some lunatic or whatever.”

“I do not see how those descriptors will help. You make me sound insane.”

“You are insane.”

“Crow…”

“Am I _wrong?”_ Scarecrow said, raising an eyebrow as he pointed to the description. Aaron glared at him a moment before turning away in a huff.

“No…” He muttered. Scarecrow just nodded and went back to work.

“Look, I’ve done this before. Trust me.”

“Last time I trusted you, you set the neighbors pool on fire.”

“They have insurance!”

“Scarecrow, I just don’t know…this is just so…informal.”

“Oh, that’s a good word. You are formal, aren’t yah…” Scarecrow said as he typed away on the phone. Aaron just glared at him.

“Must it be so detailed?”

“If it’s not, you get weirdos.”

“I just don’t understand…”

“…Likes to spend weekends…debating the meaning of time and universal existence…no sleep…” Scarecrow muttered as he typed.

“There is no way someone is going to see this and think it normal.”

“You aren’t normal. And I refuse to let you hook up with someone who is. Do you play an instrument?”

“Piano, but-”

“Oh yeah, good, good…”

“Crow…”

“Ok, what else to make you stand out…”

“I really am having second thoughts.”

“You know what, I’m just gonna put that you see ghosts.”

“ _Crow!_ That is not something I want-”

“Look, if you want someone who is actually similar to you, you gotta put stuff that makes you unique and blah blah blah, _geez_ , just let me do this…” Scarecrow said annoyed as he faced away from Aaron while he typed. Aaron just leaned back in his chair and removed his glasses. He rubbed his eyes as he heard Scarecrow type. This…was not a good idea.

After a few minutes, Scarecrow turned the phone off and set it down with a smile.

“There! Done! Now just wait, alright?” He said as he pushed his chair out and stood. Aaron just picked up the phone and eyed it.

“Scarecrow, are you _sure_ about this…?”

“Of course. This is a harmless gimmick, Aaron. Nothing bad can happen! If you get set up with someone you don’t like, you just leave! It’s not that hard. It’s totally safe.”

“Well…alright…” Aaron muttered unsurely as he pocketed the phone. He still wasn’t comfortable with this…odd style of meeting people. But if Scarecrow was certain…

“Look, it’ll be fine. Just give it a few days. Now, where’s Gabe? I need him for something.”

“In his room. No fires, Crow!” Aaron yelled, but Scarecrow had already vanished up the stairs. Shaking his head and putting his glasses back on, Aaron leaned back in the chair and pulled his phone back out and stared at it.

How strange the modern world was…

~

_Two days later…_

Scarecrow was sitting at the kitchen table skimming through a magazine when Aaron came running in, a huge smile on his face.

“Crow! It worked! Someone in our town has shown curiosity in my electronic social meeting request!”

“…what?”

“The dating thing you put on my phone. A girl has requested we meet up!” Aaron said proudly, holding his phone up. Scarecrow just snickered as he lowered his magazine.

“She legit?”

“I don’t understand.”

“Like she’s not some creep or whatever.”

“She seems to have an interest in my past, but also in temporal philosophy and paranormal studies.”

“So…she’s a nerd like you.”

“…Yes.”

Scarecrow just laughed and pulled his magazine back up.

“Well, good job, clockwork. What’s the plan then?”

“She wants to meet at the restaurant down the road first.”

“First?”

“She said she would be alright with after dinner activities if I was willing.”

“What… _kind_ of activities?” Scarecrow asked slyly. Aaron just shrugged.

“I don’t know. I guess a walk, or a movie or something.” Aaron said flatly. Scarecrow rolled his eyes.

“Sounds boring. But this is your date, not mine.” He said, waving the man off. “When are you going?”

“Tonight! Which means you all will be on your own for the evening.”

“Yeah, yeah, we can handle ourselves.” Scarecrow said with a wave as he read. Aaron just stared at him in silence, causing Scarecrow to lower the magazine and meet his gaze. “What?”

“Last time I let you ‘handle yourselves’, I was called in to the station where you were charged with four different federal crimes and one international one.”

“I was innocent, I tell you!”

“Crow…”

“We’ll be _fine_ , Aaron. Geez. You desperately need a break, so go enjoy your evening and relax. We’ll keep the fires to a minimum.” Scarecrow said as he pulled the magazine back up. Aaron just coughed and glared at him, earning a frustrated sigh from Scarecrow. “Fine, _no fires…”_ He said mockingly.

“Good, that really means a lot, Crow. Thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever. Just don’t be too late.”

“I do not plan to. Expect me to be home by ten at the latest, I don’t want to go later.”

“What if she… _insists?”_ Scarecrow said with an evil smile. Aaron reached forward and grabbed his magazine, hitting Scarecrow on the head with it. “Hey!”

“You know I am strict on time.”

“Lord that’s an understatement…”

“I will be home before ten, alright? I don’t need any of your…innuendos.”

“Aww but they make everything better!”

“I am ignoring you now.” Aaron said as he turned away. “I’ll be leaving around seven!”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever!” Scarecrow said as he went back to his reading with a scoff.

They could handle themselves for one night. How much could happen in one night?

~

Aaron stood outside the building of the restaurant that was downtown, within walking distance from his house. He nervously checked his pocket watch as he stood against the wall under the streetlight. She wasn’t running late, but Aaron was still nervous. He hadn’t really ever… _been_ with someone before.

The closest he got was an exhaustion-induced vision of some ghost girl who ended up being a cultist…or the cultist ended up being a ghost…he was never sure. He had only seen her like…once though, so…

He let out a sigh as he leaned his head against the bricks. He was _really_ nervous. The girl was nice and seemed quite educated. When she messaged him, she showed an interest in Aaron’s past in science and the…abstract things he studied. Specifically, the ghost thing. Aaron sighed. It did seem a bit odd in this modern age to be interested in such things, but she was nice and just seemed…spiritual. Aaron could understand that.

She complimented his knowledge and education, which to Aaron…was the best compliment he could get from anyone. She shared his interest in the Victorian style, though Aaron doubted she was actually from the 1800’s as he was. He wasn’t going to tell her that, however.

He didn’t want to scare her away.

She had similar interests, was genuinely interested in Aaron, and she was really nice. He thought it odd the perfect girl was the first one to pop up on the app, but he wasn’t going to question it. He had made sure to dress extra nice, though Scarecrow used the term “pretentious”.

He had a nicer light blue frilly button up on, black pants, and his white Victorian jacket with the silver linings. He had his silver pocket watch attached to his belt, and had his hair actually done nice. He tried his best to not look sleep deprived or insane. He was hoping it worked.

After a few more minutes, his nerves shot up when he saw a car stop down the road a bit and park. He watched as the girl from the app began walking his way. Her hair was a deep auburn and went well past her shoulders. She was wearing a lose flowy black dress that had a Victorian styling to it, though it still looked modern. She had a black silk scarf around her shoulders and had black high heels on with some intricate late flower designs on the side. She had a silver crescent moon necklace on as well, and some black bracelets. She looked…gothic. Or… “emo” as Scarecrow called it. She did have a good amount of black eyeliner on…

Aaron immediately forgot everything he planned to say when she neared and smiled at him.

“Aaron, I take it?” She said warmly. Aaron shook his head and took in a breath.

“Y-yes, that’s uh, that’s me…Arabella then?” He asked nervously. She smiled and nodded.

“Nice to meet you! Thank you for agreeing to meeting so soon…it is a Friday night after all…” She said, eying the starlit sky above them. Aaron followed her gaze. She turned back to look at him. “You…really do like Victorian stylings, don’t you?” She said with a laugh as she looked him over. Aaron turned back to meet her gaze and smiled nervously.

“Y-yeah, it uh…it feels…homey, I suppose.”

“Oh, I totally agree. Such an…authentic time. Sometimes I really wish I could go there…” She said softly. She eyed Aaron as he smiled nervously with a small laugh.

“Y-yes, it is quite nice-I MEAN it was probably nice!” He said with a laugh. He should shut up now. “Why don’t we go inside?!” He urged, opening the door for her. She just laughed as she walked by. Aaron let out a breath and followed her. He couldn’t be weird about this. She would think him insane if he told her the truth. He had to be cool about this.

“So, it says you…see ghos-”

“ONLY SOMETIMES.” He yelled quickly, his anxiety spiking. He looked at her nervously. She just blinked then laughed.

“You are hilarious, you know that?! I really got a kick out of your page!” She laughed. Aaron let out his held breath. Smooth.

“Y-yeah, hilarious…” He muttered as he watched her laugh. She was…really cute.

After a few minutes, their waiter came and brought them to their table. Aaron made sure to pull her chair out for her and everything. He had never gone on a date before, but he knew how to be polite. Once settled, they spent a bit of time small talking awkwardly back and forth for a bit. Aaron was trying very hard to avoid sounding insane, but he realized Arabella was quite interested in the weird things from Aaron’s past.

“You can’t avoid the question forever, you know.” She said happily. Aaron just avoided her gaze.

“It…my friend put that there, it’s…it’s…”

“Can you or can’t you see ghosts like it says? I’m curious!” She smiled.

“You would think me insane if I said yes.”

“No! I would never! Many people have a strong spiritual connection with the otherworld, it is more normal than you think!” She urged, leaning closer to Aaron from across the small table. “I love paranormal stuff. I study it. I find it fascinating how there is a completely untapped world just out of the corner of our eyes!” She said excitedly. Aaron just blinked. She was…serious.

“Well…I mean…yes, it is there, the spirit world is always there, but it is more of a matter of perception than another world.” Aaron said, feeling more comfortable the more he talked. She didn’t seem weirded out by the odd things he knew. That was…good.

“You seem so sure!”

“I have done…much research.”

“Oh? Do tell! I have done as much as I can, but there are so many varying and contrasting sources that it’s hard to keep up with what is truth.”

“Well…think about it like this…” Aaron said, adjusting his glasses. “What we see around us is ‘reality’ as we perceive it. The spirit world is another layer to that reality. You always hear about ‘the veil’ well, that is true. The veil is just what blocks our view of the spirit world. It’s another level of perception.”

“You say you’ve seen ghosts…do you believe you have access to this…world beyond our perception?” She asked, eagerness in her eyes. Aaron just looked away.

“I…I, uh…” He started, not sure what to say. She just looked at him pleadingly. He let out a sigh. “Yes, I do believe I have…abilities that allow me to see through this veil.” He said, slowly meeting her gaze. She looked at him almost…smugly.

“So, you can see ghosts!”

“I-I have…maybe…” He said with a shrug. She paused a moment then laughed. Aaron just laughed nervously with her.

“You are fascinating. I really am glad we met; I’ve always wanted to meet someone like you.”

“You…really have a liking for the supernatural.”

“You have no idea. It’s been a hobby of mine for ages. People always thought me an outcast for it, though…” She said sadly, looking away. Aaron…could relate to that.

“I…don’t really fit in here either…” He said reassuringly as he placed his hand on hers. “ _…in more ways than one_ …” he muttered to himself, out of earshot. She looked up at him with a warm smile.

“I have never fit in. I’ve always been alone, really.”

“That’s how I was for the longest time. You’ll find the right people eventually!” Aaron said with a smile. She smiled back and looked at his hand.

“I…know it’s just the first date, but…would you like to come back to my place after this? Just for a glass of wine?” She said pleadingly, leaning back. Aaron rubbed the back of his neck as he avoided her gaze.

“I-I don’t know, I really didn’t want to be out late, and my roommates might accidentally burn the neighbor’s car again if I don’t get back in time…” He said quietly. She just laughed brightly.

“Oh, don’t worry about them! You’re an adult, as are they. Come on, it’s just one glass. Nothing else. I promise.” She said calmly. “I just…do not like people much, and it is quite busy here…I live alone, so it’ll be quiet. We can just talk. That’s it.”

“Just talk?” Aaron said cautiously. She nodded sincerely.

“Just talk. I know the things we are interested in are not exactly…commonplace.”

“You can say that again.” He said with a laugh.

“So…” She said, taking a drink from her glass. “Is that accent real?” She said playfully. Aaron just shook his head.

“Yes, yes, it is. You have…no idea how often I hear that.”

“Well, it is very old-fashioned. You look old-fashioned.”

“Just a style.”

“It’s a nice style.” She said with a smile. Aaron smiled back. Things were going well. He wasn’t screwing it up. He’d have to thank Scarecrow later, this…really was fun. He was relaxed. He took a drink from his glass as Arabella talked. He really liked her. Maybe they had something here…

~

Scarecrow sat on the couch playing their video game alone when Enty and Gabriel walked in.

“Where’s Aaron?” Gabriel asked, noticing he hadn’t seen the man in a few hours.

“Date.” Scarecrow said, not breaking his gaze from the TV.

“Date? He met someone?”

“Kinda. Met her online. He seemed excited, so…”

“How late will he be out? He said he would help fix the clock in my room.”

“Round 10:00, I think.”

“I miss him already…” Enty said, looking down.

“Christ, Enty, he’s only been gone like…two hours.” Scarecrow said as he played the game.

“I know…I still miss him…”

“I hate all of you.”

“Can we play the game with you?” Gabriel asked, leaning over the couch. Enty stood next to him with a smile on his face. Scarecrow paused his game and eyed them.

“If you actually try to play this time!”

“We did last time!”

“Enty wouldn’t stop pressing the pause button because he liked the sound, and _you_ kept trying to exorcise the TV.”

“I _really_ don’t trust that mushroom guy…”

“I _really_ hate all of you. Alright, get over here.” Scarecrow said, reaching forward as he grabbed two more remotes. Enty and Gabriel happily joined him on the couch.

“Can we do the rainbow level!”

“We did that one like…eight times last time we played.”

“It never gets old.”

“Alright, alright, fine.” Scarecrow said as he got the game set up.

The trio started playing the game together, not even paying attention to the clock on the wall above the TV.

~

Aaron and Arabella were in her car and driving down the road. Aaron had agreed to go with her for a drink at her house, as he too didn’t like busy places and preferred a quiet evening. Dinner had gone well, and they really had hit it off. Aaron liked her, and she seemed to like him. They had shared interests and connected well.

Aaron…had hope for this.

He smiled as they drove. She was playing classical music on the radio. She really was similar to him. She didn’t think him weird or a freak. He smiled as he heard her hum along to the tune. He checked his watch. It was a quarter past nine.

One drink shouldn’t take too long.

Besides, she didn’t live far at all. They could walk to her house from theirs. Aaron wondered how he never saw her before tonight…

They reached her house and Aaron looked it over. It seemed nice enough, if not a bit worn. It was definitely one of the oldest houses on the street. It did look a bit creepy, though…

“You sure you don’t mind?” She said with a small smile as she locked the car. Aaron took in a breath and nodded.

“Not at all. I prefer a quiet evening anyway.” He said calmly as he followed her up the porch. She just laughed softly as she unlocked the door.

The duo walked in and Aaron took in the décor. It was…old. Very…old. The house looked antique, but in a…creepy way. Everything was dark and eerie, with dark walls and very ragged curtains. It looked…spooky. Almost like no one really lived here.

“I…know you had a taste for the odd…but…well, you have an…interesting style…” Aaron said, eyeing a skull that sat on a desk by the door.

“I told you I was spiritual! I enjoy thoughts of the afterlife. Decay. I find it a part of life that so many take for granted…” She said as she walked behind Aaron towards the door. Aaron just stepped forward and eyed the odd house.

“Y-yeah, it is…fascinating…” Aaron said quietly. He had experience in dealing with the afterlife. It…wasn’t as fun as she made it out to be, but…he couldn’t blame her curiosity. He saw odd paintings on the walls off old places. Hmm. One of them kind of looked like…the ruins…from his world…

Arabella locked the door as Aaron was distracted by the paintings. He didn’t hear the click.

He turned around slowly as he pointed to the art.

“Say, where did you gehhh…” Aaron paused as he turned around. Arabella was standing in front of the door, blocking it with a determined look in her eye. “Uhh…everything…alright?” Aaron said, taking a step back. He didn’t like that gleam in her eye.

“I just really want to thank you for coming over…it means so much to us…” She said softly, edging closer. Aaron kept backing up. He was getting weird vibes.

“Y-yeah, uh, listen, why don’t we jus- wait, _us?”_ He said, freezing as he stood in the living room.

Before Aaron could inquire further, he felt strong hands grab his arms and pin them behind his back.

“H-hey!” Aaron yelled, kicking behind him. He turned and saw a tall and quite strong looking man holding him tightly. He was at least a foot taller than Aaron was. Taking in a nervous breath, Aaron kicked again, though once he did, the man gripped his arms tighter, pulling them farther back as Aaron let out a pained yell.

“W-what is this?!” Aaron yelled as the man dragged him to a chair and shoved him down. He held him in place as Arabella walked forward, duct tape in hand. Aaron tried to struggle free, but the man just hit the back of his head with his fist, causing Aaron’s glasses to fall off and clatter to the floor as his ears rang.

He looked up dazed as he felt the girl begin wrapping the duct tape around him tightly as he sat in the chair.

“This is you helping us…I saw your page and I took a chance, and boy am I glad I did.”

“Th-the hell does that mean?!” Aaron said as fear clawed at his chest. He couldn’t move. The girl began wrapping his legs to the chair.

“My boyfriend and I have studied the spirt world for years…” She said, earning a hurt look from Aaron. He should have known it too good to be true. “We have longed to reach it through conventional means…now imagine my surprise when I see a man who has one foot in the spirit world already…a man who lives right down the road.” She soothed, stepping back as she admitted her work. Aaron felt the man release him, but he was just as stuck as before. He couldn’t move.

“I…you’re insane! How do you think I can help you?”

“You tell us what you know about the otherworld. You tell us everything.” She said fiercely, kneeling before Aaron. “Then you cooperate and let us use you to open the door.”

“There is no logic behind this! I’m not some key!”

“Are you so sure?” Arabella said, stepping back. Aaron was about to respond, but he pondered the question. Was he sure?

“Just cooperate guy, and everything will be ok.” The man said, rounding Aaron as he stood next to the girl. Aaron looked at them with annoyance.

“The spirit world is a dangerous place! I am speaking from experience! I won’t tell you a thing, you’d just be putting yourself in danger!” Aaron yelled. The two just stared blankly at him.

“So…you refuse to cooperate?” The man said flatly. Aaron just closed his eyes and turned away.

“Right. Time to do this the frustrating way…” Arabella said annoyed as she walked around the couch. Aaron saw her mess with something out of his sight.

“Wh-what does that mean?” He said. He got no response. “Hey! Are you listening? You two are in so much trouble, you know! This is a chargeable offense!” He yelled. The duo just ignored him. “My roommates will find me! You’ll be sorry then!”

“There is no way your friends can find us.” Arabella said, standing up straight. Aaron’s blood froze when he saw a syringe in her hand. “Now. We want answers, and you shall provide. We have waited too long to be denied now…” She said, rolling up Aaron’s sleeve. He tried to squirm away but couldn’t.

He felt the man grab his wrist as he held his arm down.

“W-wait! Please, what is that?!” Aaron yelled, his heartrate quickening as she wiped his arm.

“Something to make you talk. Don’t worry, it’s not usually lethal.”

“ _Usually?!”_

Aaron’s breathing quickened tenfold as he felt the sharp pinch in his arm. He watched in horror as he felt the woman eject the contents of the needle into him. He tried to fight, but he was stuck. He couldn’t escape this.

Oh, God, he prayed his roommates found him…

“There. It works fast so we should see results fairly soon.” She said as she walked to put the needle away. Aaron just stared with a pale face at his arm. What has he gotten himself into…

“P-please, I really don’t know how to help you!”

“I don’t believe you.” Arabella said coldly as she stood before the panicking Aaron. He…couldn’t feel his arm.

“P-please, I…I…uh…” He tried, though he found words begin to fail him as his vison started swimming. He blinked to try and clear the grogginess from his mind. It just made it worse.

“Just relax, it’ll be over soon.” She said lightly as she faced away.

“I-I don…I don…uh…you…g-go…” He muttered as the world spun rapidly. Aaron couldn’t feel anything anymore. It was all fleeting away in a soft daze.

He looked up and saw the hazy light on the ceiling above him. It was pretty. He stared at it and felt himself smile. He felt…good. He didn’t remember why he was nervous. Where was he?

He laughed as he felt hands grab him and pull him up to his feet.

He was going somewhere. He hoped it was someplace fun!

“Come on, let’s get what we need.”

“Whadoyah need?” Aaron slurred with a smile as he felt himself be carried. He was being taken downstairs.

“Answers, Blackwell. About the spirit world.”

“Ohhhh I can do that!” He laughed. The girl smiled.

She was finally going to get what she wanted.

~

“How the _FUCK_ do you keep winning?!” Scarecrow yelled at Enty, who just shrugged with a smile.

“I’m good at the rainbow level! I keep telling you that!” Enty said brightly.

“But…it’s like the HARDEST level! We’ve played it ten times and you’ve been first every time!”

“It’s a pretty level.”

“You LOSE at every other level! Even the easy ones!”

“I like this level.”

“…I hate you.”

“As much as I love the uh…satanic driving game…I am getting tired, guys.” Gabriel said, leaning back against the couch. Enty nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, I guess we shou-” Scarecrow paused when he realized…he felt tired too. What time was it? He looked at the clock above the TV. It was nearly midnight.

Aaron wasn’t home yet.

“Uhhh, guys…” Scarecrow said as he stood nervously, eying the dim house. The others just followed him with their eyes. “…where’s Aaron?”

“You…said he had a date?”

“He…he told me he would be home by ten…” Scarecrow said, eying his own watch to confirm the time. It was well past ten.

“Maybe he’s having a good time!” Enty said brightly. He didn’t want to think about Aaron being in trouble.

“He…Enty, you know he’s the most punctual out of all of us…he gave us a time and…he didn’t stick to it. Did he text any of you?” Scarecrow said, eying his phone. He had no notifications. The others did the same and shook their heads.

Now Scarecrow was worried.

He hit the call button on his phone for Aaron and waited. It didn’t even ring. It went straight to voice mail. He tried it a few more times to no avail as his roommates watched in rising fear.

Aaron was never late. If he changed plans, he made sure everyone knew.

Something was wrong.

“Scarecrow? Where’s Aaron?” Enty ask nervously, his flames starting to flicker more.

“I-I uhh…” Scarecrow muttered as he ran his hand through his hair. Aaron was never late. Something had to have happened.

“Do you think something happened with the date?” Gabriel asked quietly as he held his arms closer to himself. Scarecrow’s heart dropped when he considered the possibility.

“I…I don’t know…” Scarecrow muttered, earning a fearful whimper from Enty. He had…no idea what to do. Aaron hadn’t told them where he was going.

He could be anywhere.

“Wh-what do we do?” Gabriel said, his own anxiety closing tightly in on him. Scarecrow faced away. Aaron could be in serious trouble…

God, why hadn’t they paid attention! It’s been hours! What if he was hurt? What if he was in an accident? What if the date did something to him? What if he…was dead?

Scarecrow tried to push down tears. He…he had to stay calm. Aaron would be calm in this situation…he’d know what to do…

What would Aaron do?

He’d go over the details. Figure out what they knew. Work from there.

What had Aaron said? He went to dinner, then he considered…after dinner activities. Maybe he went to her house…

“We…we need to find him…maybe he’s at her house…” Scarecrow said firmly, turning back to face his fearful friends.

“But…we don’t know where that is…” Enty muttered. Scarecrow looked down in defeat. They…really hadn’t a clue…unless…

“Wait…let me try something…” Scarecrow said, pulling up the dating app on his phone. He had made Aaron’s login information. He could see the account. He logged in and saw the girl. He clicked on her page.

~

“For the love of the spirits, just tell us _NORMALLY_ what you know!”

“The anomaly of the fait accompli where bricky souls beguile fate for her debauched beneficence.”

“SHUT UP! Stop this nonsense! We know you have information about the spirit world, stop lying to us!”

“I’m not selling you a dog!”

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!”

“Damnfino.”

Arabella stood back with fury in her eyes. They had tied Aaron down on the flat altar in the middle of the basement chamber, hoping to get easy answers from him. It was proving…difficult.

He was on the table, smiling giddily as he laughed at every word she spoke to him. He laughed at every threat. She was close to strangling him right there.

“Aaron, I swear, I will make you _suffer_ if you don’t cooperate.” She growled, leaning close to his face. He turned his head slightly and looked at her with a dazed grin.

“Promise?” He said slyly with a laugh. Arabella felt her eye twitch as she stared at the much-too-happy man on the table. With a frustrated scream, she grabbed one of the ropes holding him down and yanked on it, causing him to let out a pained cough as it pulled harshly down on his chest.

“How did you access the spirit world?!” She screamed, pulling the rope tighter. “Tell me, or _else!”_ She yelled as she cut off his air. Aaron just coughed again and laughed.

“You feisty church-bell…”

“I am going to kill you.” She growled. Aaron just laughed at stared at her longingly. She raised a hand and hit his face hard, leaving a mark. He let out a small cry of pain before turning back to her with a smile.

“Oh, this is _fun_ …”

“You are IMPOSSIBLE!”

“You are _gorgeous.”_

“That’s it, I’m killing you.” She said flatly, eying the dagger on the table.

“Then I would be unable to elucidate the quandaries of the ethereal plain!”

“Then _TALK,_ you _MORON!”_

“I _was_ …”

“You were speaking nonsense! Who the hell even uses those words? Where are you even from?!”

“1883.” He said smugly. The girl just blinked.

“You are on thin fucking ice, Blackwell…” She growled, reaching for a dagger that was on the table. She held it up against his throat as he looked up with a fascinated gaze.

“How intricate!” He laughed as he eyed the shining silver in the flickering candlelight. Arabella just pressed the tip of the knife against his throat. He didn’t flinch.

“Tell us what you know about the otherworld, or I kill you right here and leave your dead body on your roommate’s _DOORSTEP!”_ She screamed. Aaron just blinked.

“Crow wouldn’t like that…”

“THEN TALK!”

“Ahh fine, fine, I will, I will, geez…what do you wish to be educated on?”

“ _The_. _Spirit_. _World.”_ She growled sharply. Aaron smiled brightly.

“Oh! I know that! Why didn’t you just inquire initially?” He laughed.

“I am going to _kill_ you when we are done.”

“Oh, and time manipulation…that I can do as well.”

“You can manipulate _time?”_ She asked, curiosity in her voice. Aaron just nodded.

“Haha _yeah...”_

“Explain. Now. Everything.”

“Everything?”

“Yes, EVERYTHING, before I cut your heart out and _burn_ it!”

“Well when you put it that way…” Aaron said slyly with a grin, turning his head so he was looking at the ceiling. He took in a large breath.

“The eccentric magician was the harbinger of the inevitable demise and decay of the conscious mind. A god machine I beholded, a heresy against nature and thought. Malaise was felt in the presence of the undoing of man, and I find myself torn between two worlds. Do I encourage the dawning of humanities oblivion? Set the common pace for all mankind? Or do I succumb to the irregular and inconsiderate march of time, ruling out the epiphanic realizations that haunt my mind and tear my reasoning to shattered concepts of thought?”

Arabella sat back in her chair, head in her hands as Aaron rambled on.

“Then thought! I realize my potential, my horrid abilities. Phantasmagoria! Visions of the faded before me! I followed an inquiry, I searched the darkness, I lost sight of the light I once held dear. The motivation, the enigma, the final conclusion. The immaculate realization of the conundrums I foresaw ceased their eternal correspondence! The ghost lights rise before me! Images or illusions, reality or not, I fantasize to this day their true purpose. Onwards I tread through the otherworld, yet no answers appear!” He said with a laugh.

Arabella stood, dropping the knife to the floor. She rubbed her eyes as Aaron ranted, the scientist not even noticing she was walking away. Her boyfriend stood in the doorway.

“So, did he…”

“Let’s just get him on the wall and see if sacrificing him does anything…this isn’t worth it.” She muttered as she walked past him. The man looked in the room to see Aaron still talking away, unaware anything was even happening.

~

“Oh, _God_ , what have I done…” Scarecrow muttered in shock as he skimmed through the girl’s page. It was…creepy. She had gore and dead things in the photos, and her description sounded like that of a cultist.

Oh, God, Scarecrow set Aaron up with a cultist…

Scarecrow lowered the phone as his eyes widened. No wonder she had an interest in his past…

“Are there any clues?” Enty said, looking over Scarecrow’s shoulder. Scarecrow pulled the phone back up. There was a photo of an old house, but he’d never seen it before.

“I…don’t think…”

“OH! OH! I know that house!” Gabriel yelled, practically jumping in place as he pointed to the phone. The other two just glared at him.

“Y-you do?” Scarecrow muttered. Gabriel squinted and looked at the phone again and nodded surely.

“Yep! It’s down the block and around the corner, by the woods.”

“How did you…”

“I keep putting bibles in their mailbox.”

“…why?”

“Have you _seen_ their house? It looks like Halloween all year!” Gabriel yelled. Scarecrow just blinked.

They…had a lead, at least…

“Right. It’s a start. Let’s go.” He said, grabbing his jacket. The trio left their house, though not before Gabriel grabbed a backpack he said had ‘emergency supplies’ in it that they would need. Scarecrow just shook his head.

The group walked a bit down the cold and dark street, finally arriving at the dismal looking house. It…definitely looked creepy. Scarecrow looked at his phone again. It was the right place. He motioned for his friends to hang back while he snuck forward and looked inside.

The main floor was empty. He didn’t see anyone inside. Good.

His eyes were drawn to a light by the ground. He saw a small window that seemingly led to the basement. He climbed through the dead garden and kneeled beside it, peering inside.

He felt his blood freeze when he looked in.

He saw two people in black standing in a room that had many…questionable items inside. He saw occult looking symbols on the walls, knives on the center table, lit candles, chains, stuff straight out of a horror movie.

And he had gotten Aaron sucked into it.

He eyed the two people. It was a man and a woman. They were skimming through some old book that sat on the table. He didn’t see Aaron, but he did see…

“Shit!” Scarecrow yelled, sliding back. Gabriel and Enty looked at him with worry. He met their gaze then looked back into the window to confirm what he thought he had seen. He felt nausea was over him when he saw Aaron’s white jacket thrown on a crate by the wall, his silver pocket watch sitting on top of it. Aaron was in there somewhere.

He eyed the two creeps. He saw the girl twirling a knife in her hands. His heart stopped as he stared at the shining dagger.

He prayed to God they weren’t too late.

On legs he couldn’t feel, he stumbled out of the garden and towards the front door. He motioned for Enty and Gabriel to follow.

“He’s in there somewhere, but I didn’t see him…” He whispered as he began picking the front door lock. Enty and Gabriel exchanged nervous glances.

“C-Crow, we don’t have a plan…they could be dangerous…” Gabriel said as Scarecrow worked. The man paused a brief moment before going back to the door.

“Plan is we go in, kick their asses, and get Aaron out of there.”

“But…what if they have weapons…we didn’t brink anything…” Enty muttered, eying his empty hands.

“These guys seem pretty…occult. You should be enough to scare them good.” Scarecrow said. Enty looked at his left hand where his black flames flickered on them gently. He hoped Scarecrow was right.

“I have things to help as well…” Gabriel said, eyeing his bag. Scarecrow rolled his eyes.

“Gabe, that religious junk ain’t gonna help us. Just…be quick and be ready to run. I think there’s just the two of them…” He said with a smile as he got the door open. He pushed it open slowly and the group slid inside. It was a creepy house.

The group entered carefully, not daring disturb anything. They didn’t see a soul around them as they snuck in.

“G-guys!” Enty said softly, pointing to the floor in the living room. Scarecrow looked and felt his heart skip when he saw Aaron’s glasses on the floor beside a chair that had duct tape around it.

What the hell did they do to him…

Scarecrow reached down and picked up the glasses, turning them over in his hands. He sighed and handed them to Gabriel who slid them into his backpack.

Aaron was here _somewhere._

Not seeing him or anyone else, he saw the door to the basement was cracked open. He saw light coming from it.

He hated to think it, but…that’s probably where Aaron was. Shaking his fear away, he motioned for the others to follow him as he slid towards the door. He pried it open more and listened a moment. He didn’t hear or see anyone. The coast was clear.

Taking in a nervous breath, he began sliding down the stairs, his friends behind him. Gabriel had pulled out a crucifix and was holding it tightly as he eyed some wall art of some gruesome scenes. This was…not a holy place.

The group reached the bottom of the stairs and saw a long hallway with a good number of doors on both sides. The farthest door had movement. Scarecrow squinted and saw it was the room he was looking into earlier. They cultists hadn’t left yet. Good. He was about to move when he saw the people in the room move towards the door. He was about to push the others back up the stairs but stopped when he saw the figure was only closing the door.

They couldn’t hear the figures in the room anymore.

Scarecrow muttered an unheard thank you and let out a held breath. Fate was giving them a chance.

Eying the hall, Scarecrow shrugged and slowly approached the first door on his left. It was wooden and worn and had some odd cuts and scratch marks covering it, unnerving the man. Scarecrow shook his head and pushed it open.

The room had old stone walls and was lit up by torches. It was mostly empty. He saw a desk with a few knives and other weapons on it and some rope, he saw a very foreboding altar table in the center of the room, and…

“ _JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!”_ Scarecrow screamed, kicking the door open wider as he ran into the room. His eyes were wide in horror as he took in the sight in front of him.

There was Aaron, chained upside-down to the back wall with his legs tied together and his arms extended out. The wall had various large, odd sigils and markings behind him. The man looked up towards his terrified friends as they stood in immobilizing fear by the door.

“Howdy fellas!” Aaron said brightly with a laugh. The chains holding him up rattled slightly at the movement.

Scarecrow couldn’t feel anything as he stared.

“A-Aaron!” Enty screamed as tears slid down his face. He ran towards Aaron and kneeled beside his head. Gabriel began rummaging through his bag in panic.

“This place is _fun,_ huh?” Aaron said groggily with a smile. Scarecrow felt like he was going to throw up. He took in a shaky breath and ran forward, kneeling beside his friend’s now quite red face as he hung upside-down.

“Aaron, oh my _fucking_ God, are you _alright?!”_ Scarecrow yelled, eying his friend up and down. He…didn’t look injured.

“I’m fantastic! Why wouldn’t I be?” He said cheerfully.

“Aaron, you…you… _WHAT?!”_ Scarecrow yelled, gripping his hair. Aaron just laughed and shook his head.

“Silly Scarecrow, always asking stupid questions…”

Scarecrow blinked. There was no way Aaron would be this calm. He leaned closer and looked at his friend’s dazed eyes. They were heavily dilated.

He was drugged. Fantastic.

Scarecrow turned to see Gabriel still in the doorway, his arms now full of his holy items as he shook in place with wide eyes.

“Get over here!” Scarecrow yelled, motioning for his friend to come. Gabriel was about to join when a voice caused him to jump.

“WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS?!” A woman yelled. Scarecrow looked to see the girl from the account. She definitely looked scary, as she now had on more black eye makeup than Scarecrow had covering her face. Scarecrow was about to make a move to beat the hell out of them when he heard a yell from Gabriel.

“THE POWER OF CHRIST COMPELLS YOU!!!” He screamed as loud as he could, throwing his largest crucifix at the woman. The girl let out an annoyed yell and backed away.

“H-HEY!” She screamed, blocking her face as Gabriel began throwing more crosses at her. “Back off!” She yelled. Gabriel didn’t back down and instead pulled out his bottle of holy water. He began spraying the girl with it as she yelled in protest.

“BEGONE DEMON! _BEGONE!”_ Gabriel screamed. The girl did not seem to like what Gabriel was doing and she made a beeline for the way she came. Gabriel let out a hearty cry and ran after them. Scarecrow just blinked as he heard the yelling fade down the hall.

Maybe Gabriel had this one covered after all…

He turned back to his friend on the wall.

“Aaron, _Jesus_ , did she hurt you?!” Scarecrow urged, tears forming in his eyes as he took in the horrifying scene. Aaron just laughed wholeheartedly.

“God, I _WISH!”_ He yelled with a smile. Scarecrow just started dumbfounded as Aaron leaned his head back with a laugh.

“A-Aaron, this is serious! Did she…did she touch you or anything?” He said, uneased but this entire horrid situation. He was still clothed, though he was missing his jacket. Aaron just laughed again.

“She touched my HEART! _HAH!”_ He said brightly. Scarecrow was really uncomfortable. Aaron just took in a breath. “God, what a _woman_!” He said as he closed his eyes and relaxed. “She talks a _LOT_ though!”

Enty just stared with a very confused expression towards Scarecrow. Scarecrow just shook his head then pointed to the cuff around Aaron’s wrist.

“Y-you get that one, I’ll get this one…” Scarecrow said shakily as he began loosening the metal clasp around his friend’s wrist. Aaron just let out a sad whine.

“Awww but this was the _fun_ part…” He said annoyed as Scarecrow and Enty worked. They managed to get the clasps off, and his arms just fell limply down past his head as he hung there.

“C-Crow, what’s wrong with him…?” Enty said nervously as Aaron just laughed. This was…weird behavior even for Aaron. Scarecrow pulled himself to his feet as he eyed the clasps around his friend’s ankles.

“H-he’s drugged a bit, Enty, he’ll be fine… _I hope…”_ He muttered, nearly out of earshot. He had no idea what those lunatics put into his system. “Enty, hold his chest, I’m gonna get him down…” Scarecrow said as he reached for the cuff. Enty just nodded and grabbed Aaron who just laughed more at the touch. Scarecrow got his legs free and he helped Enty slide Aaron to the floor.

“Wooo! Oh, you guys are the _best…”_ He muttered as he leaned his head back against Enty’s leg. Enty just stared at Scarecrow in scared confusion as Aaron laid on his lap in seemingly ignorant bliss. Scarecrow eyed the door. He could still hear yelling down the way. Gabriel was keeping them distracted.

“W-we need to get him out of here…” Scarecrow said, standing. Enty nodded and the two grabbed his arms and pulled Aaron up, wrapping his arms around their shoulders. Aaron laughed as he leaned his head against Scarecrow’s shoulder.

“Ahh Crow, you chuckaboo…”

“The fuck did he call me?!”

“He said you’re his best friend!” Enty said happily as they neared the door. Scarecrow just stared flustered a moment before shaking his head. He…didn’t deserve that. Aaron was probably almost sacrificed because of him.

“Man, am I up to dick.” Aaron slurred, his head lolling forward slightly as the duo began dragging him out.

“I…ok, there’s _no_ way he knows what he’s saying.”

“He said he’s feeling good.” Enty said with a smile. Scarecrow just took in a sharp breath and shook his head. In any other circumstance he’d be making fun of his friend for his odd vocabulary.

He felt a pang of hurt hit his heart as he carried the loopy Aaron out. He…didn’t like seeing him like this. He wanted Aaron to relax, but…this was not what he meant.

He knew Aaron valued his intellectual mind and his awareness of the universe. Aaron…didn’t have that right now, and it unnerved Scarecrow. Aaron was supposed to be the rational one. He was supposed to be the one to fix the problems. He was supposed to be the collected one.

Scarecrow felt guilt rise in him as the agonizing thoughts suffocated his mind. He gripped Aaron tighter as they walked. He had to get him out of here.

~

Gabriel chased the woman into the far room. He ran through the door and blocked it. He saw a tall man stand beside the shaken woman.

“Ok, you’re asking for i-wait, aren’t you the freak who keeps giving us bibles?!” He yelled, pointing to Gabriel.

“Uhh…” Gabriel started, but he stopped and quickly threw the bible in his hands at the man, hitting him square in the face.

“The fuck!”

“Y-you were going to hurt Aaron!” Gabriel yelled, eyeing the daggers on the table. The woman just scoffed.

“Yeah, and we’re still going to. Once we get you out of the way…” She said, grabbing a knife and running forward. Gabriel froze a moment, but then he remembered how he had been training with Elderane. He quickly lunged forward and grabbed one of the daggers on the table, effectively blocking the woman’s attack

“I-I won’t let you hurt my friend!” Gabriel yelled, sending a kick towards the woman. She stumbled back and hit the edge of the table hard with a cry of pain. Gabriel was about to make a move when he saw the man run towards him. Gabriel quicky looked around and grabbed his packet of cleansing salt from his belt. He threw it at the man’s eyes, and he staggered backwards, tripping on the large bible that was on the floor in the process. The man hit the edge of the desk and fell to the ground, out cold.

Gabriel turned towards the woman who had regained her balance. She held the dagger out in front of her, murder in her eyes. Gabriel swallowed nervously as he took a step back.

“He is going to get us to the spirt world and YOU are going to _never_ bother us again!” She yelled, running forward. Gabriel wracked his mind and remembered the maneuver Elderane had taught him. He quickly used his speed to his advantage and dodged the attack, though her dagger caught a snippet of his sleeve as she ran by.

Gabriel quickly turned around and kicked the woman’s legs out from under her. Gabriel saw she was wearing heels as she staggered down, so he knocked her back again, sending her to the floor. Gabriel ran towards her and stood over her, pointing the dagger towards her throat. She stared at him with cold eyes.

“F-fine, do it then!”

Gabriel looked hurt at the idea.

“N-no, I just want my friend to be safe…I’m not gonna kill you…” He said firmly. The woman was about to say something when Scarecrow ran in, disturbed by the amount of banging he heard. He was visually stunned when he saw the man unconscious and Gabriel standing victorious over the woman.

_Huh._

“G-Gabe, go help Enty…I’ll take it from here…” Scarecrow growled, shaking his shock away. Gabriel nodded and ran out the door, grabbing Aaron’s jacket and pocket watch on his way out. The woman just stared at Scarecrow who grabbed a dagger and loomed over her.

“He may not be willing to kill you…but that doesn’t mean I won’t…” Scarecrow said coldly, pointing the knife towards her. She looked up at him in terror as she saw the icy seriousness in his eyes. “Here’s the deal…” Scarecrow said as he leaned down. “You _never_ try this stunt again, you _never_ look at Aaron again, and you _never_ let me see you again…then you may get to _live.”_ He said, locking their eyes.

“A-and if I refuse…?”

“Then I send you to the spirit world…manually.” He said quietly, holding the knife close to her throat. She swallowed nervously as he stared. “Well?”

The woman reluctantly nodded as Scarecrow smiled and stood back. The woman laid her head back against the ground in relief.

“Don’t think you’re out of the woods yet…” He said as he walked towards the door. He picked up a crowbar that lay beside a crate. The woman looked at him confused. “Cops will be here soon. One of em’ is a good friend of Aaron’s. _Good luck!”_ Scarecrow said peppily as he slammed the door shut. He wedged the crowbar in the door handle, effectively locking the duo in the stone room. He wiped his hands and ran down the hall to his friends.

“Time is…ubiquitous…ineffable…” Aaron muttered quietly as Enty struggled to hold Aaron up.

“HE’S POSSESED!” Gabriel cried, throwing a cross at Aaron’s face. The man just laughed at the hit.

“G-Gabe, stop! He’s drugged!” Scarecrow yelled, running to help Enty hold the man.

“Are you sure?!”

“I am so _GAY RIGHT NOW!”_ Aaron yelled with an enthusiastic laugh as he leaned against a confused Enty.

“…yeah, I’m pretty sure.” Scarecrow muttered.

“He means he’s happy…” Enty said to the confused Gabriel. Gabriel quickly threw Aaron’s jacket and pocket watch into his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. He snuck ahead of Enty and Scarecrow to get the doors for them as they dragged the dazed Aaron up the stairs. They reached the front door and began walking him home.

“We’re gonna get you home so you can rest, alright Aaron?” Scarecrow said, holding his friend tight. Aaron just laughed quietly as he shook his head.

“The ornate prepossessing enchantment of the universe mustn’t be cast wayward…time must be seized…the pace of all mankind…” Aaron muttered, his voice getting quieter as they walked. “..the pace…”

“I think he’s gonna crash soon…” Gabriel said, eying the tired look in Aaron’s eyes. Aaron jerked a bit as his eyes widened.

“The megalomaniacal dream of the madman…his loyal occult followers…I mustn’t give in…” He said nervously, eyeing the area. He squirmed a bit in his friend’s grasp.

“Aaron! Calm down! The cultists won’t bother you anymore!” Scarecrow said, holding Aaron tighter as he whimpered slightly. He froze at Aaron’s words.

“No?”

“No, they won’t.” He said with a smile as he turned and saw police cars enter the cul-de-sac where the house was. He hoped Jim let them have it _big_ time.

“Wheredtheygo?” He slurred, looking around.

“We scared them away, Aaron. We weren’t going to let her hurt you.”

“You _weren’t_?” He whined. Scarecrow just blinked. He was going to have to have a…talk with Aaron later.

“N-no, Aaron, no…”

“Damnit…”

“That’s…Aaron, they were going to kill you!”

“Oh yeah…I forgot…”

“Christ, Aaron…”

“You all stopped her from her draconian ways?” Aaron said, looking up. Scarecrow met his gaze with a nod.

“Y-yeah. Sure. Look…it was my fault you got tied into that, Aaron, I’m sorry…” Scarecrow said, turning away. Aaron just leaned his head against Scarecrow’s shoulder with a small laugh.

“Awww, chuckaboo…” Aaron muttered as he closed his eyes. Scarecrow flusteredly stared at his dazed friend. He had used that word again…

Scarecrow heard Enty let out an ‘awww’.

“Sh-shut up!” Scarecrow hissed towards his other two roommates as they reached the doorstep. Aaron was close to passing out in their grasp. Gabriel pushed the door open and they began carrying him upstairs to his room.

Finally, they got him into his bed where he laid quietly as exhaustion seemed to be taking over. Enty pulled the blanket over him and he seemed to pass out almost immedetly. Scarecrow sighed as he looked over his friend. Things could have gone very wrong tonight. He heard his roommates shuffle behind him.

“You two go to bed, alright? I’m gonna stay up and keep watch. Make sure whatever the fuck they put in him doesn’t kill him, or whatever…” Scarecrow muttered, pulling the desk chair close.

“But Crow…”

“It’s late, Gabe. This was my fault. I’m taking responsibility, ok? Go to bed.” Scarecrow commanded. Gabriel and Enty took one last look at their friend and slid out the door, though Gabriel set Aaron’s white jacket, glasses, and pocket watch onto his desk before leaving and pulling the door closed.

Scarecrow sat alone in the room with his sleeping friend. He…didn’t look sick or anything. He prayed whatever drug it was would wear off without any side effects.

Scarecrow leaned back in the chair and stared at Aaron. What an enigma. The man didn’t even bother to look at the woman’s account info before agreeing to go out. Scarecrow shook his head. Aaron was a genius…but he was a moron. And Scarecrow wouldn’t change that for anything.

He just wished Aaron knew how to take better care of himself.

As he stared, a pang of hurt hit his heart. This was Aaron’s first date…ever. It ended horribly. He was so excited for it, and now…

Scarecrow shook his head and hid his face in his hands. He prayed Aaron didn’t take this to heart and let it stop him from trying again.

Scarecrow…talked game. He had played the game. But after he left his world…he hadn’t dared try it again. It would just end badly. He didn’t want that to be Aaron’s way of thinking.

He took in a slow breath and released it as he tried to relax. They were fine. They had saved Aaron and gotten him to safety. He would be alright.

Scarecrow just prayed Aaron forgave him for this.

He turned and grabbed one of Aaron’s weird books off the shelf behind him by the bed. Aaron hadn’t stirred and was sleeping soundly. His breathing was normal. He looked fine. Scarecrow shook his head.

Aaron was always fine.

~

Scarecrow was leaning back with hurting and tired eyes as he stared at one of the several clocks on the wall. The sun was up, and Scarecrow was exhausted, but he couldn’t sleep. Not till he knew Aaron recovered from the drug.

He hadn’t had any issues all night, and he even turned over a bit in his sleep. That was good.

Scarecrow just stared in a tired daze at the clock, it’s ticking reaching his core. He didn’t know how long he’d stared at it, but eventually a groan snapped him back to reality.

Scarecrow turned around and saw Aaron was stirring, as he was trying to shield his eyes from the sunlight.

“A-Aaron? You ok buddy?” Scarecrow muttered as he neared the bed. Aaron opened his eyes and blinked a few times, his eyes staring blanky upwards. “Aaron?”

“Agh…wha…?” Aaron muttered, turning his head to face Scarecrow. Scarecrow let out an involuntary laugh when Aaron tried to turn over.

“No, no, no, stay there.” Scarecrow said, pushing Aaron back down.

“C-Crow? What…where am...I…?”

“Your bed, you dumbass.”

“Wh-why?”

“Your date didn’t uh…go well…”

“Date? I…I didn’t…go yet…” He said, looking around dazed. Scarecrow blinked as a pang of worry shot through his mind.

“You…don’t remember the date?”

“Uhh…n-no…I was…getting ready, though…”

Scarecrow didn’t know whether to be relieved or concerned.

“Well…you got…sick, Aaron…at the date…we had to come pick you up.”

“Oh…was she upset?”

“No, but it turns out she was indeed a creep.” Scarecrow said flatly. Aaron looked a bit hurt at the news.

“But…she seemed nice…”

“She seemed that way, but she wasn’t. She was psycho, Aaron, trust me. You dodged a bullet.”

“H-how did…you find out?”

“She uh…” Scarecrow paused. How much should he tell him...? “She tired to use you for uh, the spirit world stuff. She wasn’t nice about it.”

“Oh…”

“Gabriel showed her what for, though.”

“Gabe did?”

“Heh, hell yeah he did.” Scarecrow said proudly. Aaron looked up, lost in thought. A small smile formed on his face.

“Well…it seems you are all looking out for me…” He muttered, eying Scarecrow. He knew that caring look in Scarecrow’s eyes. He didn’t hide it well.

“Y-yeah, sure. Speaking of…you are not leaving this bed today, alright?”

“B-but…I have things to do!”

“Aaron, come on. We talked about this. What are you supposed to do when you get sick?” Scarecrow asked. Aaron stared at him blankly then laid his head back down with a huff.

“Rest…”

“Right. I’m gonna go find you something to eat, alright? Just…relax today. You…you deserve it.” Scarecrow said, sliding out the door. Aaron just laid still in bed as he eyed the door. Scarecrow was acting weird.

And why couldn’t he remember the date?

What…happened?

Aaron blinked then shrugged. He did feel a bit sick…maybe he was just exhausted again, and his memory failed him. It’s happened before…

~

Scarecrow had some breakfast for Aaron on a tray in his hands. It was…the least he could do for getting him into this mess.

He opened the door only to see Aaron once again asleep, breathing quietly and peacefully. Scarecrow smiled slightly then set the tray on the desk. He pulled the curtains closed so the room dimmed. He walked over by Aaron.

He was alright.

Scarecrow fixed his friend’s blankets once more then stepped back. He and Aaron fought. A lot. But…if what Aaron said about him that Enty translated last night was true…

Scarecrow smiled as he turned away and walked out the door, pulling it gently closed. He let out a long breath, easing his anxieties.

Aaron was finally getting some much-needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaron week begins...
> 
> He WOULD get a cultist the first date tho.
> 
> Thanks Cracktasia for co-writing this! Ya'll are amazing ;-;


	30. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron gets out of the house while sleep deprived and ends up somewhere unexpected.

**Prompt 23: Lost**

_Featuring: Avantasia protags_

Scarecrow stood at the bottom of the basement steps as he stared at Aaron. The scientist was sitting at his desk staring blankly at another clock project he had started. The clock was not working, and its pieces were scattered around the desk in organized chaos. Aaron had been working on the design for about five days now and Scarecrow didn’t think the man had slept once since he started.

Aaron was…determined. If he got into a project, that project would take the forefront of his life until it was completed. He would put it above sleeping and eating and would spend days at his desk in a work-induced trance. Scarecrow had tried to get Aaron to stop these unhealthy habits, but Aaron never listened.

And here he was again.

Aaron wasn’t even moving at this point. He was just staring with dazed eyes at the broken time-telling device before him. Scarecrow let out a frustrated sigh and walked over to his roommate, waving his hand in front of his face.

“Hello? Earth to Aaron! You alive?” He asked coldly. Aaron just blinked slowly and didn’t react. “Aaron, for the love of God, your brain is literally going to burn itself out if you don’t get some damn sleep.”

“I’m almost done…”

“No, I don’t think you are.” Scarecrow stated as he eyed the numerous bits of fine machinery on his desk.

“I’m…almost done…”

“Aaron, this is going too far. Go upstairs and get some sleep before we have to take you to the hospital _again.”_ Scarecrow sneered, rolling his eyes. Aaron just slowly turned his head to look at Scarecrow, though Aaron’s gaze was still miles away.

“But I’m…almost done…”

“Jesus, alright, _alright!”_ Scarecrow yelled, turning away. “You get one more night before we drag you to your bedroom and padlock the door.” He yelled, ascending the stairs. Aaron just turned his head slowly back to his desk, his eyes unblinking.

“Almost done…” He muttered, eying the clock. He just needed a few more parts for the device…

~

Scarecrow climbed up the basement stairs to see Enty heading out the back door.

“Enty, it’s like…11:00 at night, what are you doing?”

“Gabriel said there was some cool space stuff tonight, like some meteor showers or something! I wanted to see!"

"Why isn’t Gabe with you?”

“Meditating.”

“Jesus, not again…” Scarecrow sneered, rubbing his eyes. He lowered his hand with a sigh. “Alright, alright, just…don’t leave the back yard and make sure you lock the back door when you’re done. Last time you left the door open, we had that racoon problem…”

“They were cute!”

“You weren’t the one who had to catch them!” Scarecrow yelled, turning away. “Just shut the door when you’re done, it’s not that hard!” He said as he began heading for the stairs.

“I will! Goodnight!”

“Night.” Scarecrow said tiredly with a wave as he vanished up the stairs. Enty took in a breath and smiled as he slid out the back door. It was a clear night, so he hoped to see something cool.

~

_Later that night…_

Enty was humming to himself as he slid open the glass door and walked into the dark house. He was about to pull it closed again when a loud metallic bang grabbed his attention. He turned and saw the basement light was still on.

Curious, Enty slid over and cracked the door open. He saw Aaron at his desk, trying to pick up a bunch of metal parts that were scattered around the floor at his feet. He was moving quite slow as he tried awfully hard to pick them up.

Enty just stared blankly as Aaron went to lift his head up, but hit it smack on the bottom of the desk. He let out a small, pained groan and dropped the metal bits in his hand as he threw his hand to his head and leaned back in his chair.

Aaron was tired again.

Enty shrugged and slid away, leaving the basement door cracked. He hoped Aaron went to bed soon, he’d been awfully busy lately.

Still humming to himself, Enty walked away and headed upstairs. He had seen some of the shooting stars and he was tired himself now. He couldn’t wait to tell the others about it in the morning. He got ready for bed and turned off his light, casting the house into silent darkness.

**~**

Aaron shakily pulled himself to his feet as he leaned against his desk. He eyed the machine before him. He…he still needed some parts. Some wire and screws. He could get those at Walmart. He was almost done, he just needed a few more pieces…

Not bothering to grab his phone or wallet, Aaron began climbing the stairs, clinging to the railing as he ascended into the darkness of the upstairs. He reached the top and headed for the front door. Reaching blindly in the dark, he felt for the door handle. He finally grabbed it and pulled, but the door wouldn’t budge. He tired a few more times, but for some reason the door wasn’t opening.

Feeling a cool breeze blow past him, Aaron turned around and headed towards it. He reached the back door and saw it was cracked open.

He just needed a few more parts from the store.

He was almost done.

Aaron pushed the door open a bit wider and slid outside into the cool and quiet night.

He just needed to make a quick trip to the store.

He’d be right back.

~

“I saw like…eight! They were so cool, they just shot across the sky all sparkly!”

“That’s…that’s great, Enty.” Scarecrow said tiredly, descending the stairs as Enty trailed behind him. Enty was excited about his stargazing, but Scarecrow wasn’t awake enough yet to really pay attention.

The duo turned the corner into the living room when Scarecrow let out a frustrated yell, causing Enty to jump.

“What?”

“You left the goddamn back door open, Enty! Christ…” He muttered, marching over to the sliding glass door. He pulled it closed with a huff as Enty stood guiltily behind him.

“I…I’m sorry, I forgot…”

“If the raccoons come back, _you’re_ catching them!” Scarecrow said as he walked into the kitchen. It was a bit late in the morning, as they had all slept in, so Scarecrow really needed his coffee. He started making it as Enty grabbed some cereal and sat at the table.

“I didn’t mean to…”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. It’s fine. Just pray that big one doesn’t come back. She’s the leader and would _not_ go down easy.” Scarecrow said, joining Enty at the table. Enty smiled slightly at the forgiveness and began eating his breakfast besides Scarecrow.

After a few minutes, Gabriel tiredly descended the stairs as well.

“Gabe, was Aaron in his bedroom? I forgot to check. The stupid idiot was _still_ working on that clock when I went to bed last night…” Scarecrow said, annoyed. Gabriel shook his head.

“No, I knew he had been, so I checked. He’s not in there.”

“Moron is still in the basement then…” Scarecrow said coldly as he leaned back in his chair. “Gabe, you mind dragging the old man up here so I can tell him what for? I said I’d lock him in his bedroom, and I’m sticking to that promise.” He said, taking a sip from his coffee. Gabriel just rolled his eyes.

“He’s only a few years older than you, and you know locking him in his bedroom won’t do any good. He’d just do his work in there.” Gabriel said, descending the basement steps. Scarecrow just scoffed.

“Then I’ll TIE HIM TO THE BED! Geez, it’s always so complicated with you people…” Scarecrow said quietly. Enty just laughed and went back to his cereal. After a few minutes, Scarecrow and Enty heard a thumping and looked up to see Gabriel bolting up the basement stairs in a panic. He ran into the kitchen, startling the other two.

“Jesus, where’s the fire-”

“ _Aaron’s not down there!”_ Gabriel cried, pointing to the basement. Scarecrow just blinked.

“The hell you mean he’s not _down there?”_

“I _mean,_ he’s not _down there!”_ Gabriel yelled as Scarecrow stood. He walked over to the basement and started going down the stairs.

“Gabe, he’s probably just passed out in the back room again!” He said, reaching the bottom. There was no Aaron in sight in the main room. Sighing, Scarecrow headed for the storage room in the back. He swung the door open and flipped on the light.

No Aaron.

“Uhh…” Scarecrow said, doing a double take.

“I told you!” Gabriel cried, checking the other closet. No Aaron there either.

He wasn’t in the basement.

“R-right, maybe we just missed him…” Scarecrow said, pushing his nerves down. He ran up the stairs and checked his bedroom again.

No Aaron.

He searched every room upstairs.

Nothing.

Starting to feel worry seep into his mind, went back to the living room. Gabriel was searching the ground floor and garage to no avail as Enty watched in confusion.

“What’s wrong, guys?” Enty said, walking into the living room where Scarecrow and Gabriel met and exchanged worried glances.

The trio stood in silence for a moment.

Aaron was not in the house.

“G-guys? What’s wrong? Where’s Aaron?” Enty asked, his voice small as he looked between the two.

“I…I don’t know…” Scarecrow muttered, looking around. He leaned back and looked out the front window. Their car was still there. He hadn’t taken the car.

“I’ll call him…” Gabriel said, pulling his phone out as he hit call. For a moment, the house was silent, but then a faint buzzing caught their attention.

Scarecrow followed it and ran down into the basement again. Aaron’s phone was sitting on his desk, right next to his wallet.

Wherever he was…he hadn’t taken anything with him. Scarecrow grabbed the things and went back upstairs, earning fearful looks from Gabriel and Enty when they saw the items in his hand.

“C-Crow…” Gabriel said, holding his own arms close to himself as he looked around. Enty just let out a small whimper as he began to realize what was going on. Scarecrow pondered the situation.

Aaron wasn’t in the house. He didn’t drive, though. He had been on about six days with no sleep and was very out of it, maybe he…

“Jesus CHRIST!” Scarecrow yelled, startling the other two.

“Wh-what?” Gabriel said, his nerves spiking when he saw the fearful look in Scarecrow’s eyes. Scarecrow was just staring past the two. Gabriel followed his gaze and saw he was staring at the back door. “Why…”

“Enty left the back door open!!!” Scarecrow screamed, running for the door. He slid it open and ran into the back yard. His heart stopped when he saw the fence gate was indeed open. He heard footsteps behind him as he gripped his hair in fright.

“He…he wouldn’t just _leave,_ would he?” Gabriel said, eying the gate. Enty walked up behind Gabriel and looked on as well. Scarecrow didn’t respond as he stared. Enty felt warm tears form in his eyes.

If Aaron was missing, it was Enty’s fault.

“Alright…Enty, you stay here in case he comes back, Gabriel, you come with me in the car. Let’s go around town and see if we can find him…” Scarecrow said, regaining his composure. Aaron may be heavily sleep deprived, but how far away could he get?

Enty just stood still in tears as Gabriel and Scarecrow headed back inside.

He had been distracted and left the back door open. His friend was missing, and it was his fault. If Aaron got hurt…it would be Enty’s fault.

“Enty, get in here!” Scarecrow screamed from inside. Enty let out a whimper and ran in, looking on as Scarecrow got the car keys. “Enty, just…stay here and keep watch in case he comes home. Keep your phone on you, alright?” He said, walking towards the front door.

“C-Crow, I-I’m sorry, I…I didn’t…”

“Save it for when we find him, Enty.” Scarecrow said flatly as he opened the door.

“B-but…”

“Enty, it’ll be _fine_ , it’s Aaron, ok? Just…don’t do anything stupid while we’re gone.”

“What if…what if you can’t find him?” Enty muttered, his flames flaring as tears escaped his eyes at the thought. Scarecrow paused as he was about to pull the door closed. He let out a sigh and faced Enty.

“Then we’ll get Jim on it, alright? Aaron left on foot; he couldn’t have gotten far. He’s probably in some furniture store admiring the grandfather clocks or something. He’ll be fine. Alright?” Scarecrow said firmly. Enty just looked away and nodded. Scarecrow shook his head. “Just…keep watch. We’ll be back or call you when we have something.” He said, shutting the door.

Enty flinched at the sound of the door closing. He was alone in their house.

He looked behind him at the glass door. Why didn’t he close it? Why was he so forgetful? So flighty? Aaron could be in trouble because of him! Aaron could be hurt, or…or worse…

Enty let out a cry as he fell to his knees. He hid his face in his hands as more of his shadows took him over. Aaron was always there to protect him and keep him safe, and now Enty let him down. Enty could have gotten him hurt. Or lost for good.

What if Aaron was gone forever because of him?

Enty let out another shrill cry and hunched over as he sobbed, his shadows flaring wildly. He remained there for a while until his energy was spent, and he just cried quietly as his remaining tears fell.

He sat in the silence and took in the sound of the clock ticking on the wall. The clock Aaron had helped them all build together. Enty let out another sob and gripped his hair as guilt strangled his heart tightly.

He missed Aaron.

He just listened to the familiar ticking as scattered thoughts of his friend flew around his panicked mind.

~

Scarecrow gripped the steering wheel tighter as frustration began boiling up in him. He and Gabriel had driven all around town to no avail. They hadn’t seen one sign of their eccentric friend. They had stopped by all his favorite places or stores he went to often, but not one person had seen him in days.

It was life he just vanished off the face of the earth.

They had checked the watchmakers place, all the hardware stores, the antique store where he always bought his clothes, his favorite restaurants and coffee places, all silent.

Aaron was missing.

“M-maybe he wandered off to the park…he likes to walk there…” Gabriel said quietly, crossing off another place off the written list in his hands. Scarecrow sighed.

“The bike trail goes for miles! Lord knows how far he’d get…”

“You really think he was out of it enough to get himself lost like this?”

“The other day he kept opening and closing the hall closet door, confused as to why his room wasn’t in there.” Scarecrow said flatly, eying Gabriel.

“R-right…”

“I tell him to sleep! He never listens! He’s going to end up killing himself because of his carelessness!”

“C-Crow!” Gabriel said, shocked by the thought. Scarecrow just scoffed.

“I just don’t _want_ him to hurt himself! He says he’s the ‘ _responsible’_ one, but he keeps doing this!” Scarecrow yelled, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

He and Aaron didn’t always…get along. But, even if he didn’t admit it, Scarecrow cared about him. It worries him when Aaron does this to himself. Now he’s sleep-deprived and lost somewhere without any contact information or awareness of the world around him.

Anything could happen.

“He’s just…passionate about his work, Crow…”

“I know! I know he is! But…he could still treat himself better…” Scarecrow muttered, nearly out of earshot. “Look, how about I drop you off at the park?”

“Where are you going to go?”

“I…” Scarecrow took in a breath. He eyed the long list of crossed off places on Gabriel’s sheet. “I think we need to go to Jim…file a report…”

“But…maybe he…”

“We’ve looked everywhere! He’s just…gone!” Scarecrow cried, a tear leaving his eye. He quickly wiped it away before Gabriel could see. “The two of us in one car isn’t doing any good. We…we need to file the missing persons report. It’s what Aaron would do if it were us…” Scarecrow said quietly. Gabriel just took in a breath and nodded.

“You’re right…I’ll walk down the trail as far as I think he goes in either direction…maybe ask if anyone has seen him…” Gabriel said as they pulled into the parking lot. Scarecrow just nodded.

“I’ll call when I’m on my way back…”

“Thanks…” Gabriel muttered, climbing out of the car. He stood a moment as he watched Scarecrow drive away. Aaron would hate that Scarecrow was driving, but Gabriel just…couldn’t drive under pressure. He took in a breath and began walking down the park bike trail, hoping for some trace of his friend.

~

Enty was slowly looking around the basement, just looking over Aaron’s things. He had several clocks on his wall, all in sync. Enty knew Aaron liked the sound of the ticking. A good number of the clocks had been Christmas gifts from the others.

While repeated gifts usually weren’t a normal thing to do, Aaron loved and treasured every single one he got. He had tons of clocks, all different kinds. He owned a different pocket watch for every day of the week and then some. Enty found solace in the thought that Aaron had something that made him this happy.

He hoped he would get home soon to see these things again.

He hoped he got home so Enty could apologize.

Enty picked up one of Aaron’s smaller mantlepiece clocks and turned it over in his hands, the ticking soft and gentle. He hoped wherever Aaron was, he was alright. That he wasn’t hurt or afraid.

Enty knew Aaron got afraid, but it was never for himself. Aaron only seemed to be afraid if one of the others were in danger. He wasn’t fearless like Scarecrow, but that was ok. Aaron wasn’t afraid to show he cared about them all. He really did care, and it broke Enty to think he had betrayed him like he had.

When Aaron came to his senses, would he forgive him? Would he be mad? Would he hate him?

Enty set the clock down as he wiped tears from his eyes. He couldn’t say.

Enty stood in the middle of the small room as the ticking of the clocks echoed in his mind. He wished he could do more to bring Aaron home.

He really missed him.

~

Scarecrow took in a nervous breath and entered the police station, walking up to the familiar front desk. The receptionist glanced up at him and let out an annoyed sigh.

“Here to turn yourself in?” She said flatly, giving him an annoyed glance. Scarecrow shook his head.

“N-no…a report this time…”

“Right. Sorry.” She said, her stature changing. She reached for her desk phone. “You’re lucky Jim is in today…”

“I know his work schedule.”

“Of course, you do, Crow. Alright, I’ll tell him you’re headed in. I assume you know where his office is?” She asked, pressing a few numbers on the phone. Scarecrow nodded and started walking away down the hall. He could hear the receptionist talking on the phone.

“Jim? Yeah, the lunatic is here again. No, he says he didn’t do any crime this time.”

Scarecrow shook his head and walked faster, nearing his friend’s office door. He knocked then slid in.

“Crow? What on earth is wrong now?” Jim said, walking to behind his desk where he took a seat. Scarecrow just avoided his gaze and remained standing.

“I…I need to file a…a missing persons report…” He said, closing his eyes. Jim just leaned back in his chair with a groan.

“Oh, Crow, where on earth did you lose Enty th-”

“It’s not for Enty…”

Jim blinked as he eyed Scarecrow, who was still looking away.

“W-well, did you lose Gabriel in a crowd aga-”

“Not for Gabriel either…” Scarecrow said, his voice starting to break. Jim’s eyes widened as his heart dropped.

“A-Aaron? You need to file one for Aaron?!” He said in shock, leaning forward. Scarecrow just nodded. “Aaron Blackwell? The Aaron you live w-”

“Yes, Christ, we need to file one for Aaron!” Scarecrow snapped, meeting Jim’s gaze. Jim could see tears forming in Scarecrow’s eyes. He motioned for him to sit, and Scarecrow reluctantly did so.

“C-Crow, what on earth happened? I can’t believe he would just get lost! Did something happen?”

“He got sleep deprived again and got out of the house…” Scarecrow said, pondering the past week. He heard Jim give a nervous laugh.

“Crow, for goodness sake, a bit of missing sleep won’t cause someone to wander in such a w-”

“He was on day six of no sleep.” Scarecrow said flatly, causing Jim to sputter.

“S-six days?! He hasn’t slept in six _days?!”_ He cried, leaning over his desk. Scarecrow nodded again.

“He gets…really into his projects, and this one was just…a bad one and he hadn’t slept at all. He’s done this…a lot.”

“I…I can’t believe that Crow! He’s the most responsible of all of you by far!” Jim said, earning a hearty laugh from Scarecrow.

“Jim, for the love of God, the man couldn’t take care of himself if his life depended on it! He’d never sleep if he didn’t eventually pass out once he hits his limit! Do you know how many times we’ve dragged him to his bed?”

“Crow, it just…I have known you all a while now, the man is odd, I know, but this just seems so unlikely…”

“You know those occasional weeks where you don’t hear from him and it’s Gabriel who comes and picks me up here? That’s when Aaron is awake in his basement working on some mechanical monstrosity for the entire week.” Scarecrow said flatly. “After day three, he could be considered legally drunk. Day seven he’s legally brain-dead.”

“But…he…you...Crow, I can’t…” Jim sputtered, leaning back in his chair as he ran his hand through his hair. He had known these odd fellas a while now, and Aaron was by far the most responsible. He didn’t have any criminal record, not even a driving ticket, and every time he showed up here to pick up Scarecrow or Enty, occasionally Gabriel, he always gave them a firm talking to and would put them in their place. He was punctual, he dressed oddly but maturely, and he was always formal and collected.

Surely Scarecrow was lying…

“Jim, I don’t know how he had you fooled, but he’s a mess just like the rest of us.” Scarecrow said, a small smile forming on his face at the thought. Jim just stared with his jaw to the floor.

“But…even in a sleep-deprived state, how…how bad could he get?” Jim asked, his mind reeling. Scarecrow just scoffed.

“Literally yesterday he spent two hours trying to fix the television during his ‘break’ from his work.”

“Well…that’s not exactly a bad th-”

“He was pointing the remote at the microwave, Jim.” Scarecrow said tiredly. Jim just blinked.

Had…had this man been the most responsible of the four of them? Had this man been in charge of the other three the entire time?

“Crow…what else has he done…?” Jim asked, fearful of the answer he would get. Scarecrow just leaned back and pondered the question.

“Well…there was the time he spent a few days working and not sleeping and we found him passed out in the garage on the roof of the car…and the time he tired to rewire the TV and it caught on fire, which was _not_ my fault for once! There was one time he got sleep deprived and spoke only in clock metaphors and I wanted to punch him because he wouldn’t _shut up_ , then he went _another_ week with no sleep and we had to take him to the hospital because he fell down the stairs, and _then_ he-”

 _“Alright_! Alright, I get it…” Jim said, leaning back as he rubbed his eyes. Oh, how wrong he had been about these boys. He had really been leaving them unsupervised like this…

“I try to get him to sleep, but he just doesn’t _listen.”_ Scarecrow said sadly. “And this time, he got real out of it and En- _we_ left the back door open and…he just walked out in the middle of the night and he didn’t take his phone or wallet, and…we just…we haven’t a clue where he could have gone…we looked everywhere…” He muttered, looking away again. Jim sighed as he eyed his friend. Scarecrow was…difficult but…it was obvious when he cared about someone.

“I’ll get the report started right away, Crow. Top priority on my desk.” He said, leaning forward. Scarecrow looked up at him with teary eyes. “He couldn’t have gotten far on foot, and even sleep deprived, he’s still Aaron. He’s not an idiot.”

“Well…he _is,_ but…not completely…” Scarecrow muttered. Jim shook his head.

“I’ll get on it right away and get the word out. He’s not exactly hard to miss, I’m sure he’s somewhere close.”

“I…I know, I’m just…I just…” Scarecrow started, his throat tight. He really worried about Aaron at times. He hated not knowing where he was when his friend’s mind was not in a right state.

“I understand, Crow. Leave it to me, alright? I know you’re worried, but after last time, I don’t want you nearly breaking yourself over this. The others need someone to keep things in order, no?” Jim said quietly, locking eyes with Scarecrow. Scarecrow met his gaze and nodded. Jim was right…Enty and Gabriel needed him. Jim nodded. “Good. Just give me the paperwork and I’ll be right on it.”

“Here…” Scarecrow said, handing a file to Jim. Jim opened it and saw all the paperwork already done. He eyed the photo of Aaron they had chosen. It was a nice portrait of him in some old-fashioned frilly shirt. He had a bright smile on his face. Jim sighed and closed the file.

“Thank you, Crow. Now go home to the others, alright? I’ll call you as soon as I hear anything at all.” He said, setting the file on his desk. Scarecrow nodded and stood quietly, walking out the door. Jim sighed again when it closed.

He had been…wrong about these four. He had assumed Aaron was capable and responsible. It seems…he was not. At least…not as much as Jim had assumed.

This worried him.

These four odd folks were bizarre. Jim assumed they were related, but…he knew Scarecrow when it was just him, Gabriel, and Aaron. Enty came into the picture later. They had different accents as well. Scarecrow with an American, Gabriel with a German, Aaron British, and Enty…Enty’s varied depending on who he was with. They also each had different last names. Or…Gabriel and Aaron did. He could never get a name out of Scarecrow, and none of the others, or even Enty, said they knew what Enty’s real name was. Jim was told the full version of the name he went by was just “Entity”.

And Enty…what was he? Jim wasn’t an idiot. He knew there was something…supernatural with that boy, but…he never pried. It wasn’t his business and Enty was a sweet person and a friend. Whatever he was, Jim didn’t care.

But the others…Scarecrow was chaotic, yes, but he…fit in. Aaron and Gabriel, on the other hand…both seemed to be quite out of time.

He recalled the few times Gabriel was brought into the station. He hadn’t a clue what anything was or what was going on. He didn’t know what the camera they had did, he didn’t understand the touchscreen tablet they used for information, he didn’t know what a social security number was. They had to get his from Aaron.

And…Aaron. Jim respected Aaron quite a lot. He was always proper. Always kind and respectful. Not as behaviorally chaotic as the others. Or…so he thought. Jim sighed as he realized that Aaron was indeed a mess as the others, just…in a different way.

That is what worried Jim the most.

These four were some of the strangest people he had ever met, and now…they didn’t have any grounding force keeping them out of trouble. Jim flipped open the file again and picked up the photo of Aaron. He was still trustworthy, but…if this ‘sleep-deprived’ thing happened as often as Scarecrow said it did, then…these poor boys could get into way more trouble than Jim initially thought.

He shook his head as he booted up his computer to create the report.

He guessed he would just have to be that grounding force if no one else would.

~

Scarecrow and Gabriel walked into the house just as the sun was setting for good. The house was quiet.

“Enty?” Gabriel called, not seeing his friend. Scarecrow looked around and saw the basement light was on. He swung the door open and descended the stairs, his eyes locking on Enty asleep on Aaron’s couch, one of his clocks in his arms. His shadows, even though he was sleeping, were still flaring quite harshly. Scarecrow sighed and turned around to go back up.

He didn’t want to be mad at Enty. It was a mistake. He had no idea this would happen. Scarecrow knew Enty loved Aaron and was probably torturing himself with the guilt. Scarecrow knew the feeling. He would help Enty feel better when he wakes up tomorrow.

He reached the top of the stairs and pulled the door closed with a sigh.

“What do we do now?” Gabriel asked quietly. He hadn’t any luck at the park. Scarecrow just shrugged.

“We…we wait. We go out again, and just…keep trying.” He said quietly, turning away. Gabriel just nodded and headed upstairs. He would try to sleep but…it probably wouldn’t come.

Scarecrow felt the same. He went upstairs but paused before Aaron’s bedroom door. A bedroom he seldom used. The idiot slept more at his desk than in his actual bed.

Why didn’t he listen?

What was Aaron trying to prove with this work habit? Was it pride? An untapped ego? Something from his past he hasn’t told them? Or was it just plain stupidity?

Scarecrow couldn’t say. He walked across the hall to his own room, pulling the door closed. He set his phone on his bedside table. No messages. No calls.

He was willing to wait.

Scarecrow turned on the small lamp and sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the phone on the table.

He was going to wait. Aaron would do the same for him, so he’s doing the same for Aaron.

He stared at the phone as the night ticked by, the house silent save for the faint ticking of clocks from downstairs.

~

Scarecrow sat down at Aaron’s desk, mindlessly turning one of the hands on the broken clock around.

It had been two days and they’ve heard nothing. Aaron had been missing for two days and they had looked everywhere but…he was still gone.

Scarecrow threw his head to the desk as he felt tears escape his eyes. He hated being the lone leader. He hated it. He wasn’t a good one. No one cared more for them then Aaron did.

And Aaron was gone.

Scarecrow didn’t even feel anything anymore. He didn’t know what to do. They were out of options. All they could do was…wait.

Gabriel wasn’t taking it well, as he had been meditating on and off the past few days. He didn’t completely lock himself away, but…he was going…wherever he went way more now. Scarecrow sometimes wished he had that ability. To lock the real world away and just exist in the mind, away from all trouble or agony. But he doesn’t have that ability. And neither does Enty.

Enty had taken it the hardest. He hadn’t wanted to leave Aaron’s basement at all. He couldn’t do anything but hope he came home safely. Enty fully blamed himself, and no matter how many times Scarecrow told him it was ok, Enty just turned him down. He wasn’t going to forgive himself until Aaron was in front of him.

Scarecrow hoped it was soon.

Scarecrow had sent Enty upstairs to shower, as he had been locked away down here since the start, so at the moment, it was just Scarecrow down here. He was just lying there listening to the ticking of the clocks march on.

There wasn’t a day that went by where he didn’t think of Aaron when he heard this sound.

Scarecrow sighed and covered his head with his arms as he sat there, wallowing in guilt and worry as tears escaped his eyes. He was about to let himself finally fall into a restless sleep when his phone buzzed.

~

Jim sat at his desk, Aaron’s photo in his hands. It was two days later and not one phone call had come in about his friend’s whereabouts. This worried Jim greatly. If Aaron were as sleep deprived as the others said he could get, then his common sense and special awareness would be drastically lowered. He could wander into the woods and get lost, having nowhere to find shelter. He could wander into traffic or end up somewhere dangerous.

Jim hated thinking that Aaron could get into such trouble. He eyed the photo again, with Aaron smiling happily as the camera flash reflected off his glasses slightly. Jim prayed he and the others got to see that smile again.

Sighing in defeat, he set the photo down on his desk and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his eyes with his hands. He himself hadn’t found much sleep during all this. He hadn’t the…last time this had happened.

He prayed with all he had that this situation was not as extreme as the last.

He had no idea what would become of these boys without Aaron. Jim lowered his hands and was about to go to his computer when his phone rang, nearly giving him a heart attack. He quickly pulled the phone off the receiver and threw it to his ear.

“Hello?”

“ _Hi, is this the Boston, Ohio eastside station?”_

“Yes, it is, this is officer Jim Howard, who am I talking with?

 _“Officer_ _May Charlotte_ _of the Bridgeport station, West Virginia.”_ The voice said _._ Jim’s heart sank as disappointment filled his mind.

“R-right, ah, yes, what can I do for you, officer?”

 _“Is your station the one that made the missing persons report of one…Aaron Blackwell?”_ She said. Jim’s blood froze.

“Y-yes, God _, yes,_ we did, did you…do you have information on him?” Jim said, his mind reeling as it kicked into gear.

“ _I can do you one better. We have him here.”_

“Oh, thank _God_ almighty…” Jim muttered as he held the phone against his chest, relief flowing through his body. “Is he alright?” He urged, pulling the phone back up.

“ _He is…probably.”_

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jim said, his anxiety rising.

_“Well, when we found him, he was in a right state. The fella was tryin’ to steal a bunch of stuff from a Walmart downtown. He kept saying he paid for it, but he hadn’t.”_

“That is…concerning…”

_“It keeps goin’. The things he said he was buying were not the things in his hand. He said he was buying some wires and some tech things or such, but he just had some boxes of coffee mix in his hands.”_

“I…uh…”

_“When asked about it, he insisted he was paying, but when he reached into his pocket to show us the ‘receipt’, he just pulled out nothing and held his hand out like there was something there.”_

“Oh dear…”

_“Fella wouldn’t cooperate, started spewin’ some odd words that no one here could understand, real big words that only rocket scientists should get to use.”_

“Ok, that…that does sound like him…”

_“We were called for the disturbance, we handcuff the fella, he doesn’t fight back but just keeps spittin’ nonsense the entire time. We thought him drunk as hell, but we couldn’t find a trace of alcohol in his system. We did a drug test too but got the same result. Nothing.”_

“I…have reason to believe he is just…extremely sleep deprived.” Jim said, his anxiety strangling his heart.

“ _That’d explain it. Fella was real out of it, staring miles away, wavering on his feet, not makin’ a lick of sense. We thought it best to take him to the hospital, which where he is now. On the way, we checked any missing persons reports that match him, and we find you.”_

“And I can’t thank you enough for it, my God…”

_“You able to contact his family to get them here?”_

“I can and I’ll als- _wait…_ where did you say your station was located?!” Jim said, his mind clearing as he leaned forward in his chair.

“ _Bridgeport, West Virginia.”_

“That…that’s impossible! You…he is from here in Ohio! That’s nearly a four-hour _drive,_ and he was on foot!” Jim yelled, his heart racing. There was…no way.

“ _Wish I could explain it. We asked the fella, but like I said, he was just spittin’ scientific-sounding nonsense. Couldn’t get nothing out of him, not even a name.”_

“But…he…West Virginia?!” Jim yelled.

“ _Y-yeah…it ain’t Michigan, I’ll tell yah that.”_ She said, annoyed. Jim just sat back in shock. How in the ever-loving hell did Aaron get that far on foot? “ _Listen, I’ll give yah all the info so you can contact his family, alright? They’ll need to check him out of the hospital and come clear up the charges at the station.”_

“I’ll do you one better, officer, I’m going to come down there personally. He’s a family friend of mine.”

_“Fine by me. Makes paperwork easier on your end. When can I expect yah?”_

“Later tonight. His family has been worried sick, as have I. I’ll leave to get them now.”

_“Sound’s good. Glad we could help yah.”_

“Thank you so much, officer, really, and I am so sorry for the trouble he’s caused!”

_“He really wasn’t any trouble per say. Just a…weird encounter.”_

“You have no idea…”

After wrapping things up, Jim hung up the office phone and grabbed his cell, his hands shaking slightly as he searched for Scarecrow’s contact.

How the hell did Aaron end up in West Virginia? He…really did sound out of it. Oh, the boys are not gonna like that he’s in the hospital…

Jim shook his head and hit call.

~

Scarecrow reached for the phone and nearly dropped it when he saw it was Jim.

“Jim? Jim, did you find something?”

_“Oh, yes we did indeed. We found Aaron.”_

“Oh, my fucking God…” Scarecrow said, his mind reeling in all directions as relief took over. “We’re coming to pick him up!”

_“That may be a bit hard.”_

“What? Why?”

 _“He’s in Bridgeport, West Virginia.”_ Jim said flatly. Scarecrow just blinked. What the hell? _“Crow? You there?”_

“I’m sorry, but…I thought you said he’s in _West Virginia?!”_

_“Indeed. I don’t know how he got there, but he’s there.”_

“Oh, I am going to kill that man…”

_“What?”_

“Is he alright?!”

_“He is in the hospital, but I think it’s just because they don’t know what’s wrong with him.”_

“Yeah, most people don’t. His heart rate gets really low when he’s like this…”

“ _Yeah, but he’s alive and fine, I guess, just still…out of it.”_

“Right.” Scarecrow said, pushing the desk chair back. “We all will be leaving to get him; can I have the hospital address?”

_“Now hold on there, Crow.”_

“What?!”

_“I know how far this place is and I am well aware that Gabriel doesn’t take kindly to highways.”_

“W-well, yeah, I mean…I can…”

_“And that neither you nor Enty have licenses.”_

“J-Jim, come on, you can’t keep us here!” Scarecrow yelled, anger rising in his mind.

_“That’s why I’m not. I will drive you all myself.”_

“You…you’ll what?!”

_“Aaron is a friend, and I want to make sure he’s alright. I also will not have you all driving illegally on my watch.”_

“B-but Jim…”

_“I’ll be there in thirty minutes. Be ready, it may be an overnight trip depending on your friend’s condition.”_

“Th-thank you…Jim…” Scarecrow said, a small smile on his face. They could always count on Jim…

_“Anything for you boys. Round the others up, I’ll be there soon.”_

“Of course! Yes! Th-thank you!” Scarecrow yelled, hanging up the phone.

Aaron was found. He was alive. He was close to brain-dead, but he was alive!

~

Scarecrow bolted up the stairs and up again as he entered Gabriel’s room.

“C-Crow, what…?” Gabriel said tiredly as he turned around from what he was writing in his journal on his desk.

“ _JIM FOUND AARON!”_ Scarecrow yelled, causing Gabriel’s eyes to widen as he quickly stood.

“Wh-what?! Where was he?!

“FUCKING _WEST VIRGINIA!”_

“…where is that?”

“Jesus, Gabe, it’s a state lower, it’s about four hours away by car! Now get ready, Jim’s gonna drive us!”

“Oh, thank goodness…” Gabriel said in relief. He hated highways. “Is Aaron alright?!”

“As alright as a man on a week of no sleep who traveled three hundred miles on foot could be. Now pack some things, Jim will be here soon!” Scarecrow yelled, pulling Gabriel’s door shut.

He turned and ran into Enty’s room, kicking the door open. Enty was on his bed, curled in on himself. He didn’t even flinch.

“Enty! Wake up!”

“…no.”

“Enty, Jim found Aaron! _Get up!”_ Scarecrow yelled, shaking Enty. Enty shot up with wide eyes and flaring shadows as he locked eyes with Scarecrow.

“He…he did?!” Enty squeaked, tear forming in his eyes.

“Yes, yes, he did, but he’s a bit far, so Jim’s gonna drive us! So, get ready, it may be an overnight trip.”

“Is…is Aaron…”

“He’s alive and fine! He’s sleep deprived as hell, but he’s alive! Now get dressed and get ready!” Scarecrow yelled. Enty nodded in reeling confusion as he fell out of bed and began gathering his things. Scarecrow ran to his own room to get ready.

They were bringing Aaron home.

~

“Jim, we can’t thank you enough…” Gabriel said from the passenger seat as Jim drove down the dark highway. Enty and Scarecrow sat in the back, with Enty facing the window as he watched the dim orange streetlights fly by. They were leaving the city now and would be with Aaron in a few hours.

“Don’t worry about it, I am happy to do this. I was worried sick about that man. And you all have some explaining to do, you know!”

“What do you mean?” Gabriel asked. Scarecrow sighed.

“He means Aaron’s sleeping habits.”

“Or lack thereof. Boys, what on earth is up with him? I’d never guess he would act so careless.”

“He’s always been like that…” Gabriel said quietly. “He just…loves working on his projects.”

“Yeah, way too much. You know he’s passed out in front of me four times? Four!” Scarecrow yelled, crossing his arms.

“Boys, I just…don’t know what to say…”

“Neither do we. How did he end up so far? He didn’t have money or keys or anything!”

“I really wish I could tell you, fellas. I just…I don’t know either.” Jim said with a sigh. “Will he be alright? How does he bounce back from these…episodes?”

“He works until he crashes, passes out somewhere, we get him in bed, and we basically lock him in his room until he actually sleeps and catches up.” Scarecrow said tiredly.

“He…works himself so hard?”

“We have to hide the keys when he’s like this, so he doesn’t drive.” Gabriel said.

“And remember to close the doors…” Enty muttered brokenly. Jim heard the man’s small voice cut through.

“Enty, there’s no need to be upset still, he will be fine.” He reassured, but Enty just let out a whimper. Jim could see his odd shadows begin to flare more.

“It was my fault…” Enty forced through a tight voice as tears slid down his face.

“Enty, I’m sure it wasn’t…”

“I didn’t close the door! He got out because of me!” Enty cried, hiding his face in his hands. Jim glared in the rear-view mirror at Scarecrow who shuffled awkwardly in his seat.

“Enty, come on, what did I tell you…he’s not going to be mad, he’s fine, and we’ll be with him soon.

“But he could have gotten hurt! Or w-worse!” Enty cried.

“Son, mistakes happen. You learn from them, alright? Yes, it was a scary circumstance, but it worked out. I won’t have you drowning yourself in guilt for something you can’t change.” Jim said firmly.

“B-but what if he…”

“There are no ‘what-ifs’, Enty. He’s fine, _more or less,_ and he’ll be home soon and get some needed rest.”

“He’s gonna be mad at me…”

“Enty, Aaron won’t be mad at you for something like that. Me exploding the lawnmower? That’s something he was mad about!” Scarecrow said with a laugh. He stopped when he got a side-eye from Jim. “I-I mean…this was an honest mistake, Enty, alright? He’ll forgive yah! If he even remembers this…”

“Will he not?” Jim asked, worry in his voice.

“Usually when he’s like this, he is basically asleep. His mind goes into this weird ‘work’ mode where everything else shuts down except his technicality. He couldn’t tell you how many fingers you’re holding up, but he could dismantle and reassemble the toaster no issue.”

“You all…are strange.”

“We are aware…” Gabriel said, eying his hands. He knew Jim liked them, but…he also saw how he looked at them sometimes. He _saw_ Enty’s flames, he _knew_ that Gabriel and Aaron and Enty didn’t…fit in in this time. He _knew_ something was up with Scarecrow’s past that he refused to talk about.

Jim had to know. How could he not?

Gabriel sighed and looked out the window into the pitch darkness. They trusted Jim a lot. Maybe one day they’d tell him everything…

~

Jim led the trio behind him through the hospital as he followed a doctor. Jim had gotten some paperwork sorted, and they were able to see their friend.

Jim didn’t know whether to be happy or concerned that they said Aaron was still awake. They arrived at the room and the doctor let them in, each person sliding in nervously.

They saw Aaron there, in a bed, his wrists tied to the side bars as he stared blankly at the ceiling.

“Wh-why is he tied down?” Jim asked nervously as he saw the…odd sight.

“He wouldn’t stop messing with the tech in the room.” The doctor said flatly, nodding towards a bin that had the pieces of a broken monitor in it. “We would get him down, turn our backs for ten minutes, and he’s made a clock out of the heart monitor.” He said, annoyed. Jim looked over and he did indeed see a small makeshift and working clock sitting next to the bin of parts.

Huh.

“He also kept removing his IV needle and kept trying to leave.” The doctor said, eying the wire hooked up to his arm. “We had to tie him down to keep him cooperating, though it’s still not doing much.”

“Aaron? You alright?” Scarecrow asked, walking past the group towards his friend. Aaron turned his head to look at him, though Scarecrow knew Aaron was still miles away. His eyes were glazed beyond belief.

“Ah! Chuckaboo!” Aaron said with a dazed smile.

“Oh, god damn it…” Scarecrow said, turning away, his face red.

“He refuses to speak…normally.” The doctor said, eying Aaron who was weakly trying to sit up, but failing due to the restraints.

“Yeah, he does that when he’s like this…” Gabriel said sadly.

“Can you describe to us what ‘this’ is?”

“Sleep deprived beyond human limits.” Scarecrow said flatly. The doctor just stared at him.

“How…long has he been awake?”

“Bout a week now.”

“That’s…impossible!”

“That’s what I said.” Jim added.

“Look, he just is, alright? We’ve never been able to figure him out.”

“But…it really is impossible! No average human can go that long without proper sleep!”

“His brain is weird; he makes it work.”

“We have sedated him! Yet he is still awake!”

“Well that’s a ‘you’ problem, I think…” Scarecrow said, crossing his arms.

“Aaron…I’m so sorry…” Enty said sadly as he approached the bed. Aaron just laughed.

“Ah! No collie shangles present! Amnestied of all vaxations!” He said with a smile as he turned back to face the ceiling. Enty smiled a bit and stepped back.

“You understood that?!” Scarecrow yelled. Enty nodded. “Jesus.”

“Aaron, how on earth did you get here?!” Jim asked, nearing the bed. Aaron looked tiredly towards him.

“Needed to acquire mechanisms for the conductment of galvanic circuitry.” He said plainly. Jim just blinked.

“Wh-what?” Jim said, his mind a mess.

“From what he has told us, and with the help of a few dictionaries, we think he wanted to go to the store for some wires and such for a mechanical project of his.” The doctor said, crossing his arms.

“Aaron, where on earth did you want to go for these specific parts?” Scarecrow yelled. Aaron just laughed.

“Walmart.”

The room was silent as Aaron hummed to himself quietly.

“YOU WALKED TO WEST VIRGINIA FOR A WLAMART?!”

“Affirmative.”

“THERE’S A WALMART TEN MINUTES FROM OUR HOUSE!”

“I was not cognizant of the fact.”

“I…look, we’re already in a hospital, can I please punch him?!” Scarecrow urged, eying the doctor who just shook his head.

“The temporal devices of immaculate suspension of the human conscious are the conductors for truth and apprehension for the future or past of the eternal journey of the conscious mind.”

“He…keeps talking this weird sc-fi mumbo-jumbo…we think he’s trying to describe a time machine, or something….” The doctor said. “The other nurses were placing bets on what it was he was talking about.”

“It’s just the mystery of time he won’t shut up about.” Scarecrow sneered.

“We really thought him drunk at first, but this is…this is really just something else.” The doctor said, shaking his head. “How is he alive with this little sleep? We have monitored his heart rate; it is basically nonexistent!”

“God, I wish I could tell you how he does it. We haven’t a clue.”

“It’s just…it’s just theoretically impossible!”

“He’s an impossible man.” Gabriel added, leaning against the wall. Enty had made his way to a chair in the back where he was sitting quietly, happy that his friend was alright and not upset. Scarecrow still stood by Aaron’s bedside.

“Aaron, when you’re aware, I’m gonna kill you!”

“Ah, chuckaboo, that makes a stuffed bird laugh…” Aaron said with a laugh. Jim just eyed Scarecrow.

“We are…really going to have a talk when all is said and done about your guys’ living situation.” Jim said. Scarecrow just turned away and looked back to Aaron.

“Aaron, come on, you n-”

“Am I your chuckaboo too?” Aaron asked, sadness in his voice. Scarecrow turned and glanced at Enty who was snickering slightly.

“What is he saying?” Jim whispered to Gabriel, who just shook his head.

“No idea.” He whispered back.

Scarecrow just stood nervously as Aaron looked at him with pleading eyes. Scarecrow let out a frustrated nervous sigh.

“Y-yes…you’re my…chuckaboo…” He muttered, hardly above a whisper. The moment he said it, Aaron smiled brightly.

“Ah! Yes! Indeed!” Aaron laughed, facing the ceiling again. Scarecrow just turned away from the others, keeping his face hidden as his mind reeled.

“I’m still gonna kill him…” Scarecrow muttered, calming his mind.

“All in time, but I think he needs to start by sleeping.” Jim said, eying Aaron. He was quite pale and breathing oddly. His body must be a complete confused mess.

“We have tried, but not even sedation is working!” The doctor said, confused. Scarecrow shook his head.

“Amateurs.” He said slyly.

“Do you…have a better plan?” The doctor said, annoyed. Scarecrow just laughed.

“Look, his mind isn’t even on right now. He is asleep but…not really. Sometimes you just gotta be direct.”

“I don’t understand…”

“Just watch.” Scarecrow said as he stood by Aaron. “Aaron.” He said firmly. Aaron looked up at him dazed.

“A query, chuckaboo?”

“Aaron, shut up and go to sleep.” Scarecrow ordered. Aaron blinked a moment then leaned his head back.

“A formidable injunction.” Aaron muttered quietly. The others watched speechless as Aaron’s eyes flickered closed and he stopped his struggling. Scarecrow turned around with a sly smile as he faced the doctor.

“B-but…you…he…” The doctor said, confused. Scarecrow just laughed.

“This happens way more than you think. Sometimes you just gotta let a professional handle it.” He said, grabbing a chair as he pulled it up beside his friend’s bed. Aaron was out cold now and breathing quietly.

“I…do not understand…” The doctor said, putting his hand to his forehead. Jim just walked up next to him and patted him on the back.

“Sometimes its best to just…not question things. Come on, I’m in charge of the paperwork. May we get started on that?” Jim said, ushering the confused doctor out the door.

“Y-yes, yes…of course…” He muttered. Gabriel smiled when Jim gave them a wink as he pulled the door closed behind him, leaving the four alone in the room. Gabriel took in a breath and sat next to Enty against the wall.

“He’s an idiot. He’s a moron, he’s an idiot, he’s a moron…” Scarecrow said, eying his exhausted friend. Aaron still looked pale and sickly as he laid in the bed, his wrists still tied down.

“He didn’t mean to do this…” Gabriel said, eying the anger in Scarecrow’s eyes. Scarecrow just scoffed.

“But he _knows_ this happens! He knows what this does to us!”

“What about what we do to him?” Enty asked softly, avoiding their gazes.

“Wh-what?” Scarecrow muttered. Enty kept looking away.

“W-we are…so much trouble all the time…he always helps us, but…we don’t stop making mistakes…” Enty said, the guilt of the situation returning. Scarecrow just blinked then looked back to Aaron.

Yes…they did the same. They knew they caused trouble, but they keep doing it anyway. Scarecrow…can’t blame Aaron for being the same.

“R-right…you’re right…” Scarecrow whispered, facing away. He took in a long breath and released it as he stared at his friend. Aaron was alright. They had found him.

They were all alright.

~

Aaron had slept for the rest of the next day and a bit into the next, but finally he had woken up and was behaving much closer to normal. They were able to check him out and the group had begun their drive home.

“Aaron, I am very disappointed in you.” Jim said flatly, earning a guilty look from Aaron in the middle of the backseat.

“I-I…I didn’t know I would…”

“You had us all worried sick! Three days you were gone! What if you had been hurt! Or worse? Aaron I really expected better of you.”

“I…I…”

“But we are happy you’re safe.” Jim said softly. Aaron gave a small smile then laughed when he felt Enty hug him.

“IT’S ALL MY FAULT I’M SO SORRYAARONI’MSOSORRYI’MSO-”

“Enty! Enty, please…” Aaron said quietly, easing his friend’s cries. “It was a mistake. Lord knows I’ve made my share…everything worked out, alright? I’m not mad at you.”

“You’re not…?” Enty said softly, tears in his eyes as he clung to Aaron’s arm. Aaron smiled warmly and put his arm around Enty.

“I’m not. So, please…don’t let it get to you.”

“I-I won’t…” Enty said, leaning his head against Aaron’s shoulder. Aaron smiled when he saw Enty close his eyes. At least he was getting his rest.

“Aaron, just…please, I swear to fucking God…try to take better care of yourself?” Scarecrow said, meeting Aaron’s guilty gaze. The scientist just nodded.

“I…I will try…”

“You _will_ , Aaron.” Jim said firmly. “I don’t want this happening again. You could have gotten seriously hurt on a trip like this.”

“Yeah, how did you even end up this far?” Gabriel asked, turning around. Aaron just shrugged.

“I really don’t know. Last thing I remember is walking downstairs when Scarecrow was playing his game…”

“Which was two days before you left…” Scarecrow said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Ah…” Aaron said, pondering the thought. How had he gotten this far?

Jim just shook his head and let out a cleansing breath as he drove, the sun beginning to set over the horizon beside them.

The group drove in silence for a bit, though Jim was snapped out of his thoughts by a snicker from Gabriel.

“What?”

“Aaron has Enty on one shoulder and Crow on the other.” He said with a laugh as he faced the back seat. All three had fallen asleep, much to Jim’s relief, and it seemed Enty was leaning against Aaron’s one shoulder, and Scarecrow had fallen against his other, unknowingly.

“I’m just glad they’re getting sleep…Gabe, promise me you all will keep an eye on him? Help him do better? I really do worry about you guys…”

“We will be fine, Jim! I think lessons have been learned today…”

“I hope…”

“Jim?”

“Yes Gabriel?”

“Thank you for taking care of us…” Gabriel muttered as he faced away from Jim. Jim just smiled warmly as he held the wheel of the car tighter.

“Of course, Gabe. You all are my friends and I want you to be safe.”

“Sorry we’re making it so hard…”

“It’s alright…just…try to do better? Please?” He said with a small laugh. “I can only handle so much stress, fellas.”

“We will do better. I promise.”

“Thank you, Gabe, that means a lot. Now, we still have about two hours left, why don’t you try to sleep as well?”

“I…I shall try, thank you…” Gabriel muttered. He turned his head to face the window and Jim took in a breath as the car was silent.

How did he get tied into this odd group? Why him?

Jim couldn’t say. All he knew was that there was a group of people who didn’t fit in and got into more trouble than they could handle. He wasn’t about to stand by and let them get killed over something he could have prevented.

He hadn’t a clue what their history was or why they look they way they do, but…it didn’t matter. They were his friends, and he was going to help them in any way he could.

He eyed the rear-view mirror and saw the four of them asleep.

What a strange bunch indeed…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim is the real MVP here fellas.
> 
> Thanks Bee for the help with this one~ And the rest of Cracktasia!


	31. Poisoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elderane makes a mistake and Gabriel has a good time. Elderane does not.

**Prompt 24: Poisoned**

_Featuring: Avantasia protags_

Elderane and Gabriel were far in the woods behind the house. The trees went on for a while, and they were about a mile back, away from the noise of civilization. The woods were nowhere near as vibrant as the ones in Avantasia, but it was still green and still familiar. The duo appreciated the serenity, especially because Scarecrow and Aaron had been going at it again.

They had decided to go out for a walk and maybe collect some berries and things to use later, as Gabriel would come out here often and do the same. He used to walk around the neighborhood, but some stressful encounters had made him weary of people, so he started sticking to the familiar and isolated peace of the woods.

The duo were walking down a leaf-covered dirt path, thick trees on both sides. Midday sunlight was streaming through the canopy of autumn leaves above them as a light breeze blew through. They were deep enough in the woods the nature was more untouched by the hand of society, hence why Gabriel often gathered familiar plants here.

“I did not know such a place existed in your area!” Elderane exclaimed, taking in the sight. Gabriel just laughed.

“Yea, I didn’t believe it either. It’s not even a park or anything.” He said, looking around him. Perhaps it was just his luck.

“Well…either way, it is nice here! No wonder you like coming here.”

“Yes, I do need some…breaks from the modern world every now and then…” Gabriel muttered, holding his arms close. He tries so hard to keep up with everything, but sometimes…he just can’t. Its why he meditates so much to Avantasia…a break from the chaos of the stressful and unfamiliar world he doesn’t yet understand. He has his friends there as a familiar anchor, but still…he has been here for a few years and it still all is too much to take in.

“Well, I am happy to go out here with you!” Elderane said brightly with a smile, earning a small laugh from Gabriel.

“Th-thank you, Elderane…” He muttered with a smile. He did enjoy his peaceful moments with Elderane, just the two of them. Gabriel smiled as he watched Elderane explore the area around him. Elderane loved the forest and he much preferred it over the city.

The duo walked for a while, with Gabriel showing Elderane the wild berry bushes he often found things at to collect. Once they got enough, Gabriel showed him a small clearing off the path he often sat in to read when the day was nice. The area had a bit of grass, so Elderane and Gabriel sat side-by-side against a fallen log on the soft ground as Gabriel began sorting the things in his bag.

“Enty likes these, so I always get extra…” Gabriel said as he put some blackberries into a container. Elderane just smiled as he watched Gabriel work. How peaceful today was. Gabriel was smiling calmly as he sat beside him. Elderane took in a long breath and released it, easing the troubles in his mind. At the moment, all was well.

He turned and looked around the clearing. This world was so different than his own, but not completely. It was just more…grounded. It was farther in the future, so of course it would be unfamiliar. He looked sadly at Gabriel who was softly humming to himself as he worked. It broke Elderane’s heart to think of how his friend was alone here for so long with no one to help him.

Elderane had his issues with Scarecrow, but in the end…he was there for Gabriel when Elderane couldn’t be. He owed him for that.

He took in another cleansing breath. Gabriel was alright now. He had family that cared for him. Elderane could be there for him. They would be alright.

~

After taking some time just talking, the duo spent a bit looking around them as they took in the scene. Gabriel was able to teach Elderane what some plants were that didn’t exist in Avantasia, and Elderane was able to point out various flowers and plants that he did recognize from his world.

“I quite like these…” Gabriel said, motioning towards some purple flowers against the base of the tree beside them. “Wild geranium, I was told…” He said, picking one of the small purple flowers as he handed it to Elderane. Elderane took it with a smile.

“It is quite lovely…” He said, turning the delicate flower over in his hands.

“Are these not in Avantasia?”

“I don’t believe so…ah, but this is, I think…” Elderane said, sliding back a bit. Gabriel followed his gaze and saw some small mushrooms beside the tree. Elderane reached and grabbed a few.

“What are those?”

“Some nice mushrooms that grow around the woods back home.” Elderane said, handing the bunch to Gabriel. “They are safe to eat!” He said. “Why don’t you take a few of those home.”

“Sure thing!” Gabriel said, grabbing another container from his bag.

“They are quite good; you can try one you know!”

“They are safe like this?” Gabriel asked, holding one in his hand as he examined it. Elderane nodded.

“Quite!” Elderane said brightly as he pulled himself to his feet. Gabriel smiled with a shrug and tried a few of the small mushrooms as he let Elderane help him to his feet.

“Yes, you are right!” Gabriel said brightly as he reached for his bag. “They are quite good.”

“Oh yes, and I am sure the others will appreciate all we have found.”

“There’s still a bit more down that way!” Gabriel said, pointing to down the trail. “A raspberry bush I think, and a few more things.”

Elderane nodded with a smile at his friend’s eagerness and the two took off down the trail.

~

Elderane and Gabriel had been walking for about half an hour, just taking in the rest of the scenery around them. Elderane was happily staring ahead at the sky as he watched some birds fly through the trees before them then vanish out of sight.

The woods in this area were more condensed, as there were hills on both sides of the dirt path with thick patches of trees lining the side. The sun was nearly blocked out by the leaves in this area, casting the forest in a serene dim light.

Elderane would have kept walking, but a small cry from Gabriel caused him to turn around. He saw his friend stumbling forward as if he had tripped. He managed to grab on to a tree beside the road and steady himself as he threw his hand to his eyes.

“Gabriel? Are you alright? What was that?” Elderane asked, worry in his voice. Gabriel put his hand down and blinked a few times, looking around the ground he was just walking on.

“Uhh…sorry, didn’t…didn’t see the…root…” Gabriel said as he shook his head slightly. Elderane looked to the ground where his friend tripped. There was no root there. The ground was flat dirt.

“R-right, uhh, if you are alright, shall we go on?” Elderane said, pushing his nerves down. Gabriel looked up at him somewhat dazed.

“Go? Go…where?” He asked, running his hand through his hair. Elderane tilted his head as he looked over Gabriel. He seemed to be sweating as his breathing picked up. Was he getting sick?

“Go…forward, Gabe, unless you are feeling unwell…” Elderane said softly, walking towards his friend. Gabriel raised his head and looked up at him. Elderane saw he was swaying slightly on his feet.

“I feel fine! Why…why would you say that…” He muttered, running his hand through his hair again. Elderane just blinked as he stared.

“You…do not look well…”

“I feel great, Eld! S-see?” He said, stepping forward away from the tree supporting him. Elderane let out a cry as he reached forward and grabbed Gabriel before he could fall again, his friend nearly stumbling to the ground as his legs buckled beneath him. “Feel great…”

“Gabriel, I do not think you do…” Elderane said fearfully, holding his friend tight. Gabriel was shivering in his grasp as he tried to pull back with weak arms. Elderane helped lean him back against the tree.

“I’m fine, Elderane! Really!” He said brightly as he stared ahead past the elf, not even looking directly at him. Elderane felt his nerves begin to spike when he saw a dazed look in Gabriel’s eyes. He leaned closer and saw his pupils were now quite dilated. That…wasn’t normal…

“Right, o-ok…Gabe, I think we need to start heading home…”

“But we just got here!” Gabriel whined, leaning his head back against the tree.

“Gabe, we’ve been here for hours!”

“No, we haven’t…I’d…remember…” Gabriel said quietly, holding his hands up as he examined them. Elderane just stared in frozen fear as he watched Gabriel stare blankly at his own hands. Something was wrong…

“Alright, you’re scaring me, Gabriel, let’s go home…” Elderane said, pulling Gabriel away from the tree.

“I’m not scary!” Gabriel said with a laugh as he leaned against the distressed Elderane.

“Gabriel, can you walk please?” The elf asked as he pushed his friend up. Gabriel just let out a frustrated sigh.

“I’m not a _child,_ Elderane, I know how to _walk_ , geez…” He said slyly as he pushed himself away. He took one step forward but immediately crumpled to the ground with a hard thud, falling face-first to the forest floor.

“Gabriel!” Elderane cried, panic suffocating his heart as he leaned beside his friend. He paused when he just heard him laughing.

“Whoops! Guess I forgot…” Gabriel said with a laugh, his voice muffled as he laid flat on the ground. Elderane looked up around him and scanned the woods. He was nowhere near any houses. Theirs would be closest but it was nearly a thirty-minute walk.

“Gabriel, something is very wrong, I need to get you home…” Elderane said, pulling Gabriel to his feet.

“Nothing’s wrong, Eld! _Relax!”_ He said with a smile. Elderane could still feel him shaking in his grasp. Elderane was really worried now.

“Gabe, let’s just…get you home, alright?” Elderane said as he put Gabriel’s arm over his shoulder and supported him. Gabriel just let out a hearty cry and leaned against a shook Elderane.

“You’re so nice to me…” He cried, some tears escaping his eyes. Elderane was speechless. This…wasn’t normal sick behavior.

What was wrong with Gabriel?

Taking in a shaky breath, he began walking forward. He had to cling to Gabriel’s arm as he kept getting distracted by everything they passed.

“Gabe, _please,_ I need to get you home!” Elderane said in frustration as he pulled Gabriel away from the edge of the trail and back to his grasp.

“But…there’s a cute cat…”

“That’s a squirrel!”

Elderane felt tears form in his eyes as he walked with the stumbling Gabriel. What did this? What was wrong? What could possibly be wrong?

“AH!” Gabriel screamed, pulling back, and ducking as he hid his eyes. Elderane looked at him in panic.

“What?! What?!”

“Sh-shadow demon!” Gabriel yelled, pointing forward. Elderane looked ahead and blinked.

“Gabe, that’s just a tree branch hanging low!” He said through tears, pulling Gabriel back up. Gabriel just looked ahead and put his hand to his eyes as he let out a small whimper. Elderane felt Gabriel tremble in his grasp.

He had to get him _home._

He pulled Gabriel close and began walking again, his breathing quickening as he picked up the pace. Gabriel just started laughing again as they walked.

“G-Gabe, what’s so funny?” He said as Gabriel laughed wholeheartedly.

“I thought of something funny…” He said with a happy sigh.

“W-what was it?” Elderane asked, trying to keep his friend aware and talking. Gabriel just looked ahead dazed as he paused. He looked up to Elderane and met his gaze.

“I don’t remember…” He said, lowering his head again with another laugh.

“Gabriel, did you do anything odd that would make you unwell?” Elderane asked, hoping to have some answer for Aaron. Gabriel just laughed again as he patted Elderane’s shoulder.

“Poor Elderane, never listening…I said I feel _great!”_ Gabriel said brightly, his head shooting up. Elderane just held him tighter.

“Agh…alright, let’s just…get home…”

“Where’s home?”

“This way, Gabe…” Elderane said, nodding forward. Gabriel pushed his feet into the dirt, causing Elderane to stop. “What?”

“I thought it was that way!” Gabriel yelled, pointing towards the woods with a shaky arm.

“N-no, Gabe! It’s not that way! Come on…” He said, dragging his friend along. Gabriel let out a frustrated cry.

“I can _see_ the house, Eld, it’s _this way!”_ He yelled, yanking himself away from Elderane’s grasp. The moment he did so, he fell right back to the ground with a hard thud and a laugh. “Or maybe this way…” he said, muffled as he faced the dirt.

Elderane gripped his hair in worry as he looked around. He hadn’t thought to bring his phone. This was just supposed to be an outing. Nothing was supposed to go wrong!

“Come on, Gabe, we’re almost home…” he said, pulling on Gabriel’s arm. Gabriel just let out a laugh as he was pulled, but he didn’t get up. “Gabe, I can’t drag you, you need to get up!” Elderane cried as he tried to pull his friend to his feet. He only managed to lean Gabriel up against a tree.

“Heh, I’m floating…” He slurred, leaning his head back as he closed his eyes. Elderane shook him awake.

“Don’t you dare sleep!” Elderane urged, holding his hand against his friend’s chest. Gabriel just put his hand on top of Elderane’s with a laugh.

“I love your voice…” He said happily, his eyes staring ahead blankly. Elderane just stared flustered a moment before shaking his head.

“C-come on, Gabe, you need to get up!” He yelled, pulling his friend’s arm. Gabriel didn’t move but just laughed.

“This is nice…”

“Gabriel! Come on!” Elderane urged, tears falling down his face as he pulled, but Gabriel wasn’t cooperating. He let go of Gabriel’s arm and turned around, wiping his eyes as he caught his breath. Gabriel wasn’t in pain, so that was good…but something was definitely wrong…

“Eld…don’t cry! I’m fine!” Gabriel said sluggishly as he tried to pull himself up. Elderane ran over and helped support him, leaning him against the tree.

“Come on, Gabe, we’re almost home…”

“Are we?” He muttered as Elderane put his arm around his shoulders again. Elderane nodded. He prayed Aaron knew what to do. He took a step forward, but Gabriel immedetly stumbled, nearly falling to the ground again.

“Gabe come on! You need to stand!”

“I am!” Gabriel laughed as he leaned against Elderane. The elf tried to take a step again, but Gabriel just slunk lower, all his weight dropping with him. Elderane pulled him to his feet and leaned him against a tree.

This wasn’t working.

Taking in a long breath, he pondered his options. He had to get Gabriel home. He looked his friend over again. Gabriel was now holding his long hair in front of his eyes as he laughed and messed with it. Gabriel was…slightly taller than Elderane but…Elderane was strong.

Shaking his head, Elderane stood in front of Gabriel and kneeled.

“Gabe, put your arms around my shoulders, alright?” Elderane asked, facing away from Gabriel as he lifted Gabriel’s arms up. Gabriel laughed then obliged. Elderane pulled Gabriel arms forward and stood slightly, lifting Gabriel off the ground as he clung to his back. He quickly used the tree for support, then wrapped his arms under Gabriel’s legs behind him. He let out a held breath as he gathered his strength and stood on shaky legs, taking a few steps forward. He had Gabriel clinging to his back with his arms wrapped around his neck. This could work. He was heavy, but this could work.

“You’re strong!” Gabriel said brightly, leaning his head forward against the back of Elderane’s. Elderane just kept walking forward, trying to hone his strength.

He was nearing the end of the forest trail. Elderane thanked the lord he was strong and could hold Gabriel’s weight. Gabriel hadn’t really moved much at all since he started walking. Elderane’s nerves spiked when he realized he hadn’t been talking either.

“G-Gabe? You alright?” Elderane said as he focused on the trail.

“Y-yeah! You’re the best…” Gabriel slurred. Elderane forced a smile when he heard his friend’s words. He was…not in the right mindset right now, but it was still nice to hear.

“Thank you…Gabe…I…I am sorry for what has happened to you…”

“Whaaaaat, I’m fiiiine!” Gabriel yelled, jerking slightly, his movement nearly causing Elderane to lose his balance.

“Sh-sure Gabriel…whatever you say…” Elderane sighed. He hadn’t a clue what was wrong with his friend. He was fine only an hour ago…what could have happened?

“Your hair is nice…” Gabriel said happily. Elderane was about to say something when he felt Gabriel hide his face in the back of his head in his hair.

“G-Gabe!” Elderane cried, his mind a flustered mess as he walked. Gabriel just laughed quietly; his voice now muffled by Elderane’s hair.

“Soft!” He yelled; his voice hidden. Elderane couldn’t help but laugh at his friend. He felt Gabriel pull his head away as he leaned up.

“Gabe? Are you alright?”

“I love you…”

Elderane skidded to a stop, though he regretted the decision as he stumbled backwards, causing Gabriel to fell from his back to the ground, pulling Elderane with him. Elderane’s eyes widened and he scurried to his feet as he backed away. Gabriel was just on his back, laughing softly as he tried to get his hair out of his face.

“Ahh that was fun!” He said, not even trying to get up. Elderane just stared at him with wide eyes as his heart raced.

He…he didn’t mean that…did he?

“G-Gabe, what did you just say?” Elderane said quietly, kneeling by his friend. Gabriel didn’t look up, but still laughed.

“I saaaaid, that was fuuun.”

“N-no! Before that!”

“Before that…”

“No! Gabriel…” Elderane said, sitting on the ground, facing away from Gabriel. He…he couldn’t have meant that. He’s not thinking straight…he’s not thinking straight.

Elderane flinched when he felt Gabriel grab his hand. He turned, but Gabriel was still staring at the sky blankly.

“Gabriel?”

“You are…my favorite person…elf…” He muttered, his voice getting quiet.

“Gabe, you…you’re not thinking right…” Elderane said as he pulled himself to his knees, his mind racing.

“I’m thinking…what am I thinkin’?” Gabriel said, looking up slightly. He locked eyes with Elderane.

“I…Gabe, we need to go-”

“I’m thinkin’ you’re pretty _cute…”_ Gabriel laughed, leaning his head back to the ground. Elderane gripped his heart as he turned around. This…this wasn’t right, Gabriel wasn’t himself…

“Gabriel, we…we need to get to the house…”

“But we just left the house!”

“Gabe, we…we’ve been gone for hours!”

“…what?”

“Oh, for the love of the stars…” Elderane said, grabbing Gabriel. He did the same maneuver from before and got him up on his back, his arms holding Gabriel up behind him. “Come on, we’re almost home…” Elderane muttered as he walked.

~

“But He was wounded for our transgressions! He was bruised for our iniquities! The chastisement for our peace was upon Him! And by His stripes we are healed!” Gabriel cried excitedly as Elderane carried him. Elderane usually loved hearing his friend read verse, but this was…frustrating.

Elderane sighed with relief as the woods began to thin. He could see the fence.

“Ah…you’re soft…” Gabriel slurred, leaning his head against Elderane’s.

“Th-thank you…Gabriel…” Elderane muttered, holding his friend tighter, his mind still reeling.

Finally, he reached the fence and walked through. He was walking towards the house when he saw Scarecrow on the back porch. The man looked up from his magazine and saw Elderane carrying Gabriel across the yard.

“The hell is this?” Scarecrow said as he watched Elderane get near. Gabriel looked…relaxed.

“You must help…something is very wrong…” Elderane cried, holding his friend tighter. Scarecrow stood to meet them.

“The hell do you mean-”

“SCARECROW HI!!!” Gabriel yelled, causing Elderane to stagger at the sudden noise. Gabriel tried to reach a shaky arm out towards Scarecrow but dropped it lifeless with a laugh after one try. “Nope, haha…can’t reach…” Gabriel said. Elderane just locked eyes with Scarecrow as Gabriel laughed and hid his face in his hair again. “Blessed is he who trusts in the Lord…” He mumbled softly, his face hidded in Elderane’s hair.

“I…see what you mean…” Scarecrow said nervously as he led Elderane towards the back door. Scarecrow slid the door open and Elderane ducked in, careful not to hit Gabriel’s head against the top of the doorframe.

Aaron looked up from his book and saw Scarecrow lead in Elderane and…

“Elderane, what on earth are you doing?” Aaron said as he pushed his chair away and walked out of the kitchen. He stopped when he saw pure concern and worry on Elderane’s face as a very dazed Gabriel clung to his back.

“S-something happened, but…I don’t know what!” He said, lowering Gabriel to the floor. Aaron kneeled beside him and helped prop Gabriel up against the couch. Aaron, Scarecrow, and Elderane kneeled before the dazed but smiling Gabriel.

“Hi guys! Isn’t Elderane the _cutest_ …” he slurred, his head lolling forward. Scarecrow and Aaron looked towards a now very red Elderane as he kept his gaze locked on Gabriel.

“He…he started acting strange about an hour ago! He is talking weird and was unable to walk properly!” Elderane cried, some tears escaping his eyes. Aaron looked back towards Gabriel and saw he was shivering slightly and had sweat lining his forehead, though he was smiling calmly with dazed eyes that weren’t locking on any of them.

He looked…really out of it.

“The Lord your God is with you wherever you go…”

“Is he sick?” Scarecrow said as Aaron put his hand against his friend’s forehead. Gabriel just laughed at the touch.

“N-no…if anything, he’s cold…” Aaron said, pulling his hand away.

“Crow, your hand is warm…” Gabriel said lightly. Aaron just blinked.

“Right…something is wrong…” Aaron said, his nerves spiking.

“You think?!” Scarecrow yelled.

“Elderane, you said he was fine only an hour ago?” Aaron asked, facing Elderane. The elf just nodded as he looked away.

“He was acting perfectly normal! Then he got all dizzy and just…started making no sense…”

Aaron looked back towards Gabriel. He was just staring blankly ahead with distant eyes and a calm smile on his face. He looked miles away. Aaron leaned closer and saw his eyes were dilated.

“Elderane…did he come into contact with or eat anything weird while you were out there?” Aaron asked slowly. He was right in front of Gabriel, but Gabriel wasn’t even close to looking at him.

“N-no…all normal things.” Elderane said.

“What exactly did he eat?”

“Th-these, I guess…” Elderane said, reaching for Gabriel’s satchel. He opened it and pulled the various containers out. “Just some berries, mushrooms, some different berries, all safe th-”

“ELDERANE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!” Scarecrow screamed, startling both Aaron and Elderane.

“Wh-what…” Elderane started, but Scarecrow reached forward and grabbed the container with the mushrooms in it.

“He ate _THESE?!”_ Scarecrow yelled, holding them up. Elderane just nodded quickly as tears formed in his eyes. Aaron’s eyes widened when he saw the container.

“Th-they were harmless, in Avantasia they-”

“Jesus, Elderane! This world isn’t Avantasia!” Scarecrow yelled, opening the box as he eyed the contents. He recognized these.

“Elderane…do you know what those are?” Aaron asked cautiously.

“J-just simple mushrooms…I have eaten many before in my world…”

“This isn’t your world, Elderane!” Aaron cried, eying the zoned-out Gabriel.

“Elderane, oh my fucking God, you gave him drugs.” Scarecrow yelled, slamming the lid back onto the container. Elderane’s face paled as he stared.

“D-drugs?”

“Eld, certain mushrooms in reality are natural drugs, they mess up the mind, impair thinking and common sense! These were those types!” Aaron yelled, pointing to the container.

“You literally gave him psychedelic drugs.” Scarecrow said with worry. He had…experience. He knew what it was like. He was thankful Gabriel seemed to be having a good trip…

“He…I…I didn’t…” Elderane started, panic suffocating his heart as tears started flowing from his eyes. He looked to Gabriel, his friend’s eyes glazed as he sat there, oblivious to the world.

Elderane had done this.

“I POISONED HIM!!!” Elderane screamed, running forward as he pulled Gabriel into a hug. Gabriel just laughed as Elderane sobbed against his chest.

“Silly Elderane…” He said calmly, his gaze locked on the far distance.

“Elderane, God, you didn’t poison him! Well, you kinda did, but he’ll be alright!” Scarecrow said, but Elderane just ignored him.

“HE’S GONNA _DIE!”_ Elderane cried, holding his friend tighter as he buried his face in Gabriel’s shoulder.

“Jesus, he’s not going to die!” Aaron screamed, pulling Elderane back.

“I like Jesus…” Gabriel muttered calmly as his friends yelled around him.

As they did this, Enty slid down the stairs, curious of the commotion. He saw Aaron and Scarecrow pulling a hysterical Elderane away from Gabriel, who has now repositioning himself so he was lying flat on the floor, staring at the ceiling.

“Gabriel? What are they yelling about?”

“Beats me, Aaron…” He said with a laugh.

“Uhh…”

“Today has been _great_.” He said with a happy sigh. Enty smiled as he saw Gabriel relax.

“Did you go in the woods?”

“Probably.”

“Was it fun?”

“FUCK YES!”

 _“G-GABRIEL?!”_ Enty cried, shocked by his friend’s vocabulary. Gabriel just laughed.

“Crow likes that word…”

“Are you…ok?”

“I like Crow…”

“Aww Gabriel, I’m sure he-”

“I like you too Aaron…” Gabriel said, placing a hand on Enty’s knee. Enty smiled at the touch.

“Well I like you!” He said with a laugh. Smiling, Enty slid down on the floor and laid beside Gabriel, the two of them staring at the ceiling.

“Why are you looking up there?”

“The colors are cool…”

“It’s just white…”

“I see…more…” Gabriel said softly, pointing a shaky hand upwards. He dropped it lifeless after a second. Enty just shrugged and stared with him.

“Do you see him…?” Gabriel muttered quietly.

“Who?”

“I think it’s _Jesus_ …” Gabriel whispered, looking to the side to meet Enty’s gaze. Enty just blinked as he watched Gabriel turn back to the ceiling and stare upwards with wide eyes. “O holy one…”

“Elderane, please, just calm down!”

“HE’S GOING TO DIE BECAUSE OF ME!”

“HE’S NOT GONNA DIE YOU POINTY-EARED MORON!”

Elderane was in a kitchen chair, held down by Aaron and Scarecrow.

“Elderane, we just need to let him wait it out, he’ll be FINE!”

“B-but…but he…”

“Elderane, those mushrooms are non-lethal. They just mess up the mind for a little bit. He’ll be perfectly fine tomorrow!” Scarecrow urged, gripping Elderane’s arm tighter. The elf stopped his struggling and just stared at Gabriel through teary vision.

“But he’s…I broke him…”

“And he will recover! He just needs rest and water!” Aaron said clearly.

“He…he will be fine…?”

“Yes, Eld, yes, for the love of God, yes!” Scarecrow yelled, annoyed. The two of them released Elderane as he sat still in the chair, tears still streaming down his face.

“Elderane, please…let’s just go get him in bed, alright?” Aaron said softly. Elderane paused a moment then nodded, wiping the tears from his eyes.

The trio entered the living room to see Enty lying next to the dazed Gabriel. Enty sat up with a smile.

“Gabriel’s in a good mood!”

“He’s way more than that…” Scarecrow said quietly, reaching under Gabriel’s arm with the help of Aaron as they lifted him up. The duo began walking with him, dragging him upstairs as he laughed softly in their grasp.

“For God so loved the world that he…gave…ahah…” Gabriel started, his own laughing interrupting his thoughts.

Scarecrow didn’t particularly like seeing Gabriel like this. He’d shake it off, but still…it was a…different experience that Gabriel may not enjoy post or want to think about.

Elderane hated it the most. He trailed behind the group, careful to stay at a distance. He had hurt Gabriel. He messed up his mind. His thinking. Gabriel wasn’t himself and it was Elderane’s fault.

He watched from the doorway as Aaron and Scarecrow got Gabriel into bed, pulling a blanket over him.

“He looks about to crash…once he sleeps it off, he’ll be fine.” Scarecrow said to Elderane as he walked past him. Elderane just took in a shaky breath and entered the room, grabbing Gabriel’s desk chair and pulling it beside his bed.

“Elderane?” Aaron asked, curiously.

“I did this. I wish to make sure there are no issues…” He said quietly. Aaron let out a sigh.

“Alright, just…don’t beat yourself up, Eld. It was an honest mistake.”

“I…I am aware.”

“I don’t think you are.”

“Just…just leave me be…” Elderane said, facing away from him. Aaron just sighed and walked towards the door.

“I’ll bring some water up in a bit. Let me know if you or he needs anything.” Aaron said quietly. Elderane just gave a small nod and nothing more. Aaron shook his head then pulled the door closed.

That elf really cared about Gabriel, sometimes to a dangerous degree. Aaron just prayed he forgives himself for the mistake.

Elderane sat in the chair, tears in his eyes as he watched Gabriel. He hadn’t closed his eyes yet and was still blankly staring at the ceiling, though he hadn’t spoken hardly at all. Elderane let out a shaky breath as he held his head in his hands. He was supposed to protect Gabriel, not get him into trouble like this. Not alter his mind in such a way. Not betray his trust.

Gabriel had trusted him. Elderane let him down.

“Aww Elderaaaane, when did you get here?” Gabriel said, his head finally turning slightly as he sluggishly spoke. Elderane looked away.

“I…I never left your side, Gabriel…”

“No?”

“No.”

“Awww, you’re the bestest. I can _always_ count on you.” He said, facing the ceiling again. Elderane choked back a sob as he heard Gabriel laugh.

“You…Gabriel, you can’t…”

“You’re my best friend, you know…you’ve always been there for me…”

“N-no, Gabriel, I haven-”

“I like being with you!” Gabriel said brightly, turning his head again to meet Elderane’s sorrowful gaze. Gabriel paused a moment as he stared at his eyes. “Why are you crying? Today’s been great!”

“I…Gabe, I hurt you…”

“Whaaaat, no you didn’t!” Gabriel laughed. “You could never hurt me.”

“But I did!”

“Elderane, Elderane, Elderane…” Gabriel said, shaking his head slightly as his voice began getting quieter. Elderane could see his friend’s eyes begin to flicker closed. “When are you…gonna realize…” Gabriel’s eyes were closed now as his breathing calmed down. “…that…when you…love…”

Elderane sat in silent shock as Gabriel’s voice faded away and he started sleeping peacefully.

What…what was he going to say?

Elderane took in a long breath and slowly released it as he leaned back in the chair. Gabriel was asleep now. Elderane had to make sure he didn’t get sick or have any trouble.

He sat there the rest of the night, slowly running his hand through his friend’s hair as he slept soundly.

~

Elderane was close to dozing off when a groan shook him awake. He looked at the bed with wide eyes as he saw Gabriel begin to stir and try to sit up. It was morning now and Gabriel had slept soundly the entire night without issue.

“G-Gabriel?” Elderane said, edging closer. Gabriel groaned and threw a hand to his forehead as he sat up sluggishly. He opened his eyes and looked at the now teary-eyed Elderane.

“Eld, heh, why…why were you watching me sleep…?” He asked, but he got no answer as Elderane leaned forward and pulled him into a hug. “El-Elderane, what…”

“I am so sorry, Gabriel! I am so _sorry!”_ Elderane cried, sobbing into his friend’s shirt. Gabriel just put a reassuring hand on his friend’s back, confused by the situation.

“I uhh…I forgive you…for…whatever you did…” He said, patting his hysterical friend’s back gently. Elderane snapped up and met his gaze.

“You…don’t remember yesterday?”

“Uhh…I remember…being in the woods…then I…fell asleep or something, everything seems all hazy…” Gabriel said, rubbing his forehead. “I do have a headache though…”

Elderane just blinked as he stared. He would…tell him later. For now…

“Let me get you some medicine, Gabe. There’s some water there from Aaron…” Elderane said, motioning towards a glass of water on the end table. Gabriel smiled and happily picked it up. Elderane took a cleansing breath as he watched his friend. Gabriel was alright.

“Elderane, really, what on earth has you so shaken?” Gabriel asked, setting the glass down. Elderane just looked away.

“I…I made a mistake and…I am sorry…”

“Eld, I don’t even know what you’re talking about!” Gabriel said with a laugh. Elderane just turned away more, earning a frustrated huff from Gabriel. The novice reached out and grabbed Elderane’s shirt, pulling him closer towards the bed.

“Wh-wha…”

“I don’t care that you made a mistake, Elderane. Everything is fine! Why must you beat yourself up so harshly?” Gabriel said brightly. “I would never stay mad at you!”

“G-Gabe, I…”

“You could never hurt me, Elderane. Not in the way you always think you do when something happens.” He said, placing his hand on Elderane’s. Elderane felt tears leave his eyes as Gabriel smiled at him warmly.

“I’m just…I’m _sorry_ …” He cried brokenly, falling into Gabriel’s embrace.

“Hey, it’s alright, it’s alright…” Gabriel soothed softly, holding Elderane close. He cried in his arms a few minutes before finally pushing away. “Why don’t we get some tea?” Gabriel said, holding Elderane’s hand. Elderane smiled and nodded as he wiped his tears.

They could both use some comfort this morning. Elderane helped Gabriel stand and the duo walked downstairs together. Elderane smiled and felt better when he saw Gabriel talking and acting like himself.

He was alright. Everything was alright.

 _They_ were alright.

Elderane hid shyly behind Gabriel as they entered the kitchen. Aaron greeted them warmly as they sat down.

“Glad you’re feeling better…” He said, eying Gabriel who smiled back.

“I’m…confused, but…”

“We can explain later. For now, want some tea?” Aaron said, grabbing a glass. Gabriel nodded with a smile.

“Th-thanks Aaron…”

“Anytime.”

The duo sat at the table talking softly and eventually Aaron set a glass in front of Gabriel and one in front of Elderane, who looked at him confused.

“You deserve it, eld. Just take it easy today.”

“A-Aaron, I…I am…”

“Oh, be quiet. You did nothing wrong, alright? Now drink that, you’ll feel better.” Aaron said, pushing the glass closer to the elf. Elderane just nodded with a smile as he took the cup.

He felt relaxed as he watched Gabriel and Aaron talk. They had both forgiven him.

He laughed as he drank his tea. They were all going to be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We gave the monk shooms fellas.
> 
> Thanks to Cracktasia for providing Actual crack for this one!


	32. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron...upsets Elderane. Things go badly. A few times.

**Prompt 25: Forgotten**

_Featuring: Avantasia protags_

Elderane was walking up the driveway of the house towards the front door. He had been in Avantasia a bit and was invited to visit reality again. It had taken him a while to get here due to a flight delay, but he made it. He wanted to inform the others he was late, but his phone had died, so he hoped they hadn’t gotten worried.

He reached the front door and used the key Gabriel had given him, swinging the door open. He could hear yelling from the kitchen.

“Aaron, you’re making NO SENSE!”

“I am so! Crow, you have to believe me!”

“This is insane! You can’t just forget that much! It’s impossible!”

“I made it possible!”

Elderane walked in and saw Aaron by the kitchen table, squaring off against an annoyed looking Scarecrow.

“I know what I know, Aaron! This is insane!”

“You don’t, though!”

“You can’t just forget a whole pers-” Scarecrow paused when he saw Elderane walk in the door. Aaron’s face immediately paled at the sight.

“G-guys, what’s with all the yelli-”

“YOU!!!” Scarecrow screamed, marching towards a now scared Elderane. The elf backed away as Scarecrow neared him, murder in his eyes. “HOW THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!” He screamed, shoving Elderane slightly. Elderane was speechless as Aaron ran forward in panic.

“Crow, STOP! This is who I told you about!”

“No, that’s some demonic bastard from my past! I know that face!”

“Crow, for the love of God, it’s not Acedia!”

“How do you know that name?!”

“BECAUSE I’M TELLING THE TRUTH!”

Scarecrow just froze and stared at the distressed Aaron. Elderane stood back, shaking in place slightly as he tried to comprehend what was going on. Scarecrow stared at him. He looked afraid…Acedia never was afraid…and…those ears…

“I…Aaron, what is…going on?!” Elderane cried, backing away. Scarecrow saw the fear in the stranger’s eyes and felt a pang of hurt. Maybe Aaron _was_ telling the truth…

“I…have made a grave error…” He said, eying the device on the table.

“You messed with things you shouldn’t have again, didn’t you!” Elderane yelled, causing Aaron to look at the floor. “What have you done now?!”

“He says he erased some ‘Gabriel’ guy from existence.” Scarecrow said coldly as he crossed his arms. Elderane’s face paled as he slowly turned to look at the fearful Aaron who avoided his gaze.

“Y-you…you didn’t…” Elderane muttered brokenly, hardly above a whisper. “You _didn’t_ …”

“Elderane, I-”

“YOU _DIDN’T!”_ Elderane screamed, backing away. He made a beeline for the upstairs.

“Elderane, wait!” Aaron yelled, calling after him, but Elderane had already turned the corner.

He reached Gabriel’s door and kicked it open. His things were there, but he wasn’t. The room was empty of life. He froze in the doorway as he stared at the sunlit room.

“Geez, you’re fas-wait, who’s stuff is that?!” Scarecrow yelled, looking around the frozen Elderane. The elf just walked into the room slowly, hoping Gabriel would come out. Hoping he would appear. He didn’t. “Really, Aaron, who’s stuff is that?!”

“Gabriel’s, you idiot! Like I’ve been telling you!”

“But…but you can’t…”

“I can and did! Crow, would all this belong to any of us?!” Aaron said, motioning to the religious looking room. Scarecrow just shook his head. “And…and look!” Aaron yelled. He grabbed a framed photo off the small table by the door and handed it to Scarecrow. It was a group photo of the five of them.

“W-wait…that’s me…”

“Yes, and me, and Enty, Elderane, and GABRIEL!” He yelled, pointing to the long-haired double. Scarecrow just stared at it. He was standing next to this guy. He had his arm around him. They were smiling.

Why couldn’t he remember?

“Aaron…where is he…?” Elderane said softly, tears threatening to escape his eyes. Aaron walked up beside him.

“I…I was working on a time and space manipulation project…just to see if I could…it wasn’t supposed to be big! I made it intentionally small, but…Gabriel walked in when I was testing it and…well he…he’s not…” He stopped, trailing off. Elderane covered his mouth with his hand to stifle a cry.

His Gabriel was gone.

He was erased from existence.

“Wait, how does _he_ know him!” Scarecrow said, pointing to Elderane.

“He must have been in Avantasia when the device went off…it didn’t affect him there…and it didn’t affect me because I was holding the device…”

“You killed him…” Elderane muttered as he fell to his knees, tears still streaming down his face. Scarecrow felt a pang of hurt hit his heart when he heard the broken voice of the stranger.

“N-no! I can…I can get him back! I just need a few minutes…” Aaron said, running out the door.

He could fix this.

He _had_ to.

Scarecrow stood in the doorway watching the stranger. He was…devastated. This ‘Gabriel’ meant a lot to him, he knew. Scarecrow picked up the photo and eyed it again. He saw the smile on his own face as he stood beside this ghost.

Scarecrow must have cared about him as well…

“What’s goin’ on?”

Scarecrow turned to see Enty sneak up behind him. The shadowy man saw the stranger in the odd room.

“Who is that?” He whispered to Scarecrow. Scarecrow just eyed the photo again.

Why couldn’t he remember…

“Hey, are you ok?” Enty said, sliding past Scarecrow.

“Enty, no!” He yelled, but Enty ignored him. He sat beside the crying man on the floor.

“Your ears are cool!” He said with a smile. Elderane looked at him slowly as tears streamed down his face. Enty was smiling warmly at him. Elderane felt himself break. He fell lower to the floor and hid his face in his hands as he let out a sob, the weight of it all suffocating him.

Enty looked on sadly at the crying man and, not knowing what else to do to help, reached over and pulled him into a hug. Elderane paused a moment as he felt the man’s embrace. He gripped Enty’s jacket sleeve tighter and returned the embrace, burying his face in Enty’s shoulder as he cried.

His Gabriel was gone. He wasn’t lost. He was gone. Erased. Forgotten.

Elderane cried harder as he thought about Gabriel. His smile, his kind eyes, his compassion, his warmth.

All things he may never experience again.

Scarecrow watched on from the doorway. Aaron had to be telling the truth. He hated that he couldn’t remember. He wanted to remember.

Scarecrow turned and walked down the stairs to see Aaron frantically working at the kitchen table on a small device.

“What the hell did you do, Aaron?” He asked softly as he leaned against the counter. Aaron paused and took in a breath.

“Something I need to fix…”

Scarecrow just watched as Aaron worked.

“Did…did I get along with this Gabriel?” He asked softly. Aaron let a small laugh escape him.

“Y-yeah. More or less. You two fought, not as much as we do, but still…you did.”

“Ah…”

“But you cared about each other. A lot.” He said, meeting Scarecrow’s gaze. Scarecrow looked away. “He really liked your music.”

“He…he did?” Scarecrow asked quietly. Aaron nodded with a small smile as he wiped a tear from his eye. “Well…you better get him home. Or else I destroy you on the elf’s behalf.” Scarecrow said, flustered.

“I…deserve that anyway…”

“You didn’t mean to do this, you moron.”

“But it still happened! It’s still my fault!” He cried, throwing his hands against the table. “I keep doing this! I never learn! I get you and the others tied into this situations time and time again!” he screamed, tears flowing down his face as Scarecrow stood back and stared. “What if I can’t fix it one day? What if one of you die and it’s my fault?!” He cried, falling into the chair by the table as he hit his hands in his face.

“A-Aaron, I-”

“I couldn’t live with that, Crow…I just…why can’t I ever _learn_ …”

Scarecrow just stood in silence. Taking in a breath, he pulled out a chair and sat beside Aaron. The scientist looked up at him through red and teary eyes.

“You’re a moron, Aaron. But you’re also the smartest person I know. You can fix this.”

“B-but…”

“You can.” Scarecrow said firmly. “Now fix that stupid thing. I won’t have you erasing the one person who likes my music from existence. Bring the Jesus-freak back.” He said, leaning back in the chair. Aaron took in a shaky breath and wiped his eyes with a nod. Scarecrow watched him as he worked.

~

Elderane sat on the floor in Enty’s embrace. He couldn’t cry anymore. There was nothing left as he sat there in silence, his eyes burning.

“So…I don’t know who you are, but…you’re nice to hug!” Enty said brightly, earning a small smile from Elderane.

“Th-thank you…Enty…”

“Can I help you feel better?”

“I…don’t think you can…”

“Maybe a book can help!” Enty said, jumping up. Elderane watched tiredly as Enty skimmed Gabriel’s bookshelf. He grabbed a black leather-bound book and ran back. “Here, what about-oh…” Enty said curiously, flipping through the pages.

“Wh-what?”

“I’m in this! And you!” he said proudly, sitting beside Elderane. Elderane took in a shallow breath and looked over at the book Enty had chosen.

It was Gabriel’s favorite journal. It had his writings, but also his various sketches of his friends and family. Elderane could indeed see detailed drawings of the four of them.

“Who drew these?” Enty said brightly, examining a nice drawing of himself. Elderane felt his tears threaten to return.

“G-Gabriel did…”

“Who’s Gabriel?”

“Your…your roommate…”

“I’m confused…”

“I…I know, just…” Elderane said, unable to find the words. Enty just skimmed through the book and held it out to Elderane.

“Is this him with Crow?” Enty said, pointing to a detailed drawing of a happy Gabriel and Scarecrow. Elderane smiled.

“Y-yeah…that’s him…”

“He seems nice!”

“He was…”

“Where is he?”

“He…he’s gone right now…”

“Will he come back?” Enty asked, sliding closer. Elderane just looked away.

“I…don’t know…” Elderane said brokenly, his tears returning. Enty saw and placed the book down, sliding closer as he pulled Elderane into another hug.

“I’m sure he’ll find his way back to you!” Enty said happily as Elderane let out a sob, gripping the back of Enty’s jacket.

Elderane prayed he did as well…

After a moment, Elderane pulled away and wiped his eyes as Enty went back to flipping through Gabriel’s journal.

“He seemed to like you a lot!” Enty said, flipping through the pages. Elderane just gave a small laugh as he looked away.

He…he did, didn’t he?

“This one’s good!” Enty said, holding the journal up to Elderane. He looked over but felt his eyes widen when he saw the drawing. It was one he’s never seen before. It was a pencil sketch of him and Gabriel’s upper bodies that took up half the page. It was a messy and sketchy drawing, but Elderane could tell that both their eyes were closed, and their foreheads were touching as they faced each other.

It was of the two of them together. Smiling. Embracing.

“Wh-what…” Elderane said, taking the old journal from Enty. He held it close and looked at the drawing. Gabriel really saw them as this close. Gabriel really cared about him in such a way…

He…he genuinely loved him

Gabriel loved him.

Elderane lowered the journal as more tears escaped his eyes. He glanced down as one of his tears landed on the yellowed page beneath the drawing. Would he ever get to hold Gabriel like that again?

Would he ever get to tell Gabriel he felt the same?

“This one was good too!” Enty said brightly, turning a few of the pages. Elderane couldn’t stop the tears from falling as he saw a very detailed full body drawing of him and Gabriel, seemingly laying on the grass. There were flowers around them. He recognized this place.

It was of the two of them in their favorite spot in the woods in Avantasia, where they would often lay together and just talk. The both of them were smiling in the drawing, and Elderane was amazed at the detail. His hair was strewn out neatly around his head as it weaved between the grass under him. Elderane looked down and felt a small form on his face when he saw that Gabriel had drawn them holding hands.

He missed holding Gabriel’s hand. Would he ever get to hold it again…?

“He’s a good artist!” Enty said, flipping a few more pages of the journal. Elderane let out a small laugh when he saw a clean profile drawing of himself, a small bird on his hand and a warm smile on his face. Gabriel knew he loved nature…

He watched as Enty kept flipping through the book. He saw other drawings of Aaron, Enty, and Scarecrow, but the majority of the drawings were of him. Some of him and Gabriel. In each of those, they were both smiling. They were both happy. Elderane had never seen some of these drawings before. Gabriel really put time into these.

He really cared about him.

Elderane choked back a sob as Enty kept flipping through the pages. Was this…all he would have left to remember Gabriel’s embrace? Were these drawings his only remaining evidence that Gabriel cared so deeply?

He turned away and hid his eyes as he felt tears escape them once more. He let out a cry as he thought about his lost friend. Elderane flinched slightly when he felt Enty hug him again, tighter this time. Elderane just leaned into him and cried, the old journal sitting on the floor in the corner of his eye.

~

“Elderane!” Aaron yelled, running into the room. Elderane turned as Enty released him and the duo looked up to see Aaron with a small device in his hands.

“Is…is that…”

“I got it fixed, I think! I’m going to go test it! You all _stay back!”_ He ordered, turning away. Elderane nodded and stood, with the support of Enty. The duo cautiously slid halfway down the stairs and peered around the corner. Elderane saw Aaron mess with the small device in the living room, directing it forward. After a moment, there was a piercing ringing noise that caused Elderane and Enty to cover their ears.

~

Elderane uncovered his ears as the ringing faded. He quickly ran down the stairs and turned into the living room only to see Aaron still standing alone. He was looking confused at the device.

“Ah…not quite…” He muttered, turning it over. Elderane felt his heart drop. Gabriel was still missing.

“That was weird…” Enty said, walking into the living room. Elderane saw Scarecrow come out from the kitchen. Enty looked at the group.

“Wait, where’s Gabriel?” Enty said curiously. Aaron’s eyes snapped up and turned to Enty.

“What did you say?”

“I…I mean, we’re all here and…and Elderane is here, so I thought Gabriel would be here…”

Elderane blinked. Aaron took a step towards Enty.

“Enty, you remember Gabriel?”

“Of course! He’s one of my best friends alongside you guys!”

Aaron looked back down at the device. Well…he was a little closer.

“Wait…something is weird here…Aaron, what the HELL DID YOU _DO?!”_ Scarecrow screamed, walking towards a shaken Aaron. “Where’s Gabriel?!”

“Ok, so, uh…memories have been restored…that’s progress…”

“What the hell does that mean?”

“I may have, uh…accidentally erased him from existence…”

Scarecrow just blinked as he stood before Aaron. With a yell, he raised his hand, though Enty grabbed him and held him back as Aaron scurried away before Scarecrow could hit him.

“You did it _again!!!_ Aaron, what the _fuck!”_ Scarecrow screamed, fighting against Enty.

“I-I didn’t mean to! It was an accident!”

“Every other time has been an accident! How many more accidents are you willing to put us through?!” Scarecrow screamed. Elderane swore he saw a tear leave his eye.

“I-I don’t know…” Aaron said brokenly, bolting back to the kitchen. Elderane saw him work on the device again. He turned and met Scarecrow’s furious gaze.

“I’m gonna _kill_ him…” He sneered, yanking his hand away from Enty.

The trio just turned away and waited as Aaron worked. He swore all it needed was minor tweaking. After a few minutes, he came back into the room.

“O-ok, go take cover, I’m gonna try again…” He said nervously as the group shuffled away. He met Scarecrow’s cold gaze as he passed. Aaron deserved it.

Taking in a slow breath once his friends were out of sight, he turned on the device again, the piercing ringing returning.

~

Elderane looked up once the ringing had faded. His heart skipped in his chest when he saw a figure that wasn’t there before standing before Aaron. A figure in a white robe.

_Gabriel._

He quickly turned and made a beeline for the living room. Elderane felt tears escape his eyes as he walked near his lost friend who was looking down, his hands covering his face.

“Uh…Elderane?” Aaron asked, eying Gabriel. He…looked the same…kind of…his outfit was there, but his hair seemed much shorter. He looked younger…

“G-Gabriel, my _stars…”_ Elderane cried brokenly as he reached out for his friend. The moment he touched him, Gabriel’s eyes shot up and locked on Elderane. Elderane felt his heart drop dead when Gabriel looked up at him in horrified terror. “G-Gabri-”

“ _DEMON!!!”_ Gabriel screamed shrilly, stumbling backwards in fright as he fell to the floor with a hard thud, his eyes wide.

“Gabriel, _please!”_ Elderane cried, running towards his friend. Gabriel’s face paled and he let out another piercing scream and scurried to his feet, making a beeline for the front door. He skidded to a halt when Aaron stepped out in front of him with his arms out.

“Gabriel, _please,_ it’s just Elderane!” He yelled, taking a step forward. Gabriel just looked him with terrified wide eyes as he shook in place. “Gabe?”

“D-damned v-visions of _h-hell_ …” Gabriel muttered as he took a shaky step back. He turned at a new noise beside him and saw two more imposters approach cautiously from the side.

He was surrounded.

“Gabriel? It’s us!” Enty pleaded with a small smile. Gabriel just stared at him in horror, causing Enty to let out a hurt whimper.

“U-unholy shadow _m-monstrosity!”_ He muttered fearfully, eying the now crying Enty. Elderane could see Gabriel’s breathing quicken as he kept looking rapidly between the four of them, terror on his face.

“He d-doesn’t know us…” Enty muttered, eying the terrified Gabriel who was holding his own arms close to himself as he hyperventilated in terror before them.

“Gabe, you need to calm down!” Scarecrow yelled, stepping forward. Gabriel let out a sharp yelp and backed away, though he nearly ran smack into Elderane. He turned and faced him again.

“M-my lov-”

“C-CURSED _DEMON!!!”_ Gabriel shrieked as he locked eyes with the now broken Elderane. Elderane reached out once more towards the panicking Gabriel, but Gabriel flinched and backed away further as tears slid down his face. “Wh-what have I done to d-deserve such b-blasphemous visions…” He muttered, eying the group around him. Aaron saw he was really breathing fast now.

“Gabe _, please,_ we won’t hurt you!” Aaron urged, taking a step forward. Gabriel let out another horrified cry as he saw the unholy beings surrounding him closed in on him. He was going to die here, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t _breathe!_

“G-Gabe, come o- _GABE!”_ Scarecrow yelled, reaching out to catch Gabriel as his friend’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and legs gave out beneath him. He crumpled limply into Scarecrow’s grasp. Scarecrow eased him down and rested his friend’s head on his lap, moving his now shorter and darker hair out of his face. Gabriel was pale and sweating badly. His breathing still hadn’t calmed nor has his heartrate. He was terrified.

Terrified of them.

“A-Aaron, what the _fuck_ is this?!” Scarecrow cried, scanning his friend in his lap. Elderane looked over him as Aaron did the same.

“I-I don’t…”

“This is Gabriel before he came to Avantasia…” Elderane muttered quietly, kneeling beside Scarecrow as he placed a calming hand on his friend’s forehead. He ran his hand through Gabriel’s hair slowly as fear tore away at his heart.

This was Gabriel, but…not his Gabriel. Not yet.

“So…this is…past Gabriel?” Scarecrow said, meeting Elderane’s nervous gaze. “Like…before he met you?” He asked. Elderane nodded.

“If I had to guess…this is him before his sister was even imprisoned…he has not realized the truth of it all yet…he is but a common novice of the clergy, blindly following the lies of the powerful…”

“Great, fantastic, amazing, nice job Aaron. You took away his free will.” Scarecrow said coldly, eying the guilty Aaron.

“I got him back! It’s getting closer, I just need to change it more…” He said, going back to the kitchen. Scarecrow rolled his eyes.

“Well…he did get him back…” He said, eying the shaking man on his lap.

“But this is not our Gabriel! It won’t be for a long time! I refuse to leave him like this!” Elderane cried.

“He didn’t like us…” Enty muttered sadly, sitting on the floor beside his friends. Elderane looked at him sympathetically.

“He didn’t mean what he said, Enty…” Elderane said, trying to ease his own anxiety as well as Enty’s. “He hasn’t seen what the world is capable of yet…he thought us evil visions…”

“But we’re not! We’re his friends!”

“Yes, but…not yet. I’d say he still has about three or four more years until he gets to Avantasia…

“Oh…”

“So, what do we do with him?” Scarecrow said, motioning towards his passed-out friend. His breathing seemed to be calming, at least.

“Let’s get him upstairs until Aaron is ready…we can’t send him back unconscious…” Elderane said, pulling himself to his knees. Scarecrow nodded in agreement. The trio helped lift their now even younger friend and carried him upstairs.

~

Crying. Gabriel heard…crying. Who was crying?

Light shined against his eyes that he tried to blink away. He heard strange sounds fill his ears as he blinked awake. He was awake. Where was he?

He was in a bed. A soft bed. He felt a blanket over him. Had he been asleep? Dreaming?

Turning his head slightly, he saw a large bookshelf with tons of old and somewhat familiar dusty books on them. He saw a desk with extinguished candles sitting on it under the window. It looked familiar but…different. The walls were different. Where could he be...?

He had a nightmare…

Turning his head the other way, he felt his heart stop when he saw a figure sitting in a chair by the closet across the strange room.

One of the beings from his nightmare. He wanted to run, to hide. But…

Gabriel stared at the inhuman figure. He was crying. His face was hidden in his hands and he was crying. Did demons cry?

The being had known him. He knew his name. How?

Gabriel turned a bit more but regretted it immedetly as the being’s eyes shot up and landed on him. Gabriel let out a cry and scurried back, falling off the side of the bed and away from the inhuman creature. Quickly breathing a moment as his heart pounded out of his chest, he hid behind the strange bed. The being never approached him.

Taking a chance, he swallowed his fear and lifted his head over the edge of the bed. The creature had his face hidden again and was still crying, louder now. He was upset.

Why would a demon be this upset?

Shakily rising, he stood straight up. The creature didn’t look up. This…couldn’t be some malicious demon…unless it was a trick…

He slowly rounded the bed, put paused at the foot of it when the creature looked up at him. Gabriel scurried back to his side of the furniture.

“I…I won’t hurt you, Gabriel…I promise…” The creature said softly. Gabriel blinked. His voice was…gentle. It was nice. Surely no demon was this sincere…

“Wh-who are you? How d-do you know me?” Gabriel muttered; his gaze locked on the strange being. It just looked up at him sadly.

“I…I can’t say…not yet…it’s not time…”

“I don’t understand…”

“You will, Gabriel, you will…” He said, turning away. Gabriel saw tears still falling from his eyes.

“Why do you cry?” Gabriel asked. He felt…relaxed. This creature didn’t seem threatening in any way. Maybe he was kind…

“My…my friend is missing.” He said, wiping his eyes. “I just miss him…”

Demons didn’t have friends…they couldn’t _miss_ people…

What was this creature?

“Why are you here with me?”

“You…you’re dreaming. I’m here to make sure you get home.”

“I am…dreaming?”

“Yes. Isn’t this place strange to you?”

“Yes…it is…” He said, eying the odd world. “Were you…saving me from my nightmare before?” He asked quietly, sitting on the bed. Elderane just stared at him.

“S-sure. Yeah…”

“Then…I am sorry for running from you…” Gabriel said quietly. Elderane couldn’t help but smile.

“It’s alright…you’ll wake up soon and all will be well.”

“Really?!”

“Yes. I promise, you have a good life ahead of you.”

“A-ah…thank you…” Gabriel said, a small smile forming on his face. How did this creature know this?

Before he could ask, his heartrate quickened when the door to the odd room opened. He felt himself pale as he saw one of the evil illusions of himself appeared in the doorway.

“N-no! The impostors!” Gabriel cried, jumping behind the bed again. Elderane just sighed as Aaron stepped in.

“He won’t let you get near him…let me do it.” Elderane said, reaching his hand out. Aaron looked over and made brief eye contact with the past Gabriel before he let out a cry and hid behind the bed. He sighed and handed the remote-looking device to Elderane.

“Hit those two buttons there and hold that one down.”

“Will this bring our Gabriel back?”

“No, it’ll just send him home…” Aaron said quietly. “Bring it down when you’re done so I can try again.” pulling the door closed. Elderane turned back to his terrified friend.

“Gabriel, he is gone. You can come out now…”

“You scared him away!” Gabriel said with a smile as he pulled himself up. Elderane smiled back.

“Yes…and I am going to send you home now…” he said, eying the small device. Gabriel rose out from behind the bed.

“Really?!”

“Yes, I promise.” Elderane said, walking closer to Gabriel. Gabriel climbed over the bed and sat on the edge nearest to Elderane.

Gabriel smiled as he watched the creature eye the small item in his hands. He was kind and strong. He protected him from the shadow illusions of his nightmares and yet…he was gentle.

Gabriel liked this being.

“Right…Gabriel, just…be careful, alright? Be safe.” Elderane said, stepping closer.

“I…I shall…” Gabriel said with warmly. Elderane gave a small laugh then leaned close, placing a small kiss on the top of his friend’s head. He pulled back and saw the confused and flustered look on Gabriel’s face.

“Wh-what was…”

“For good luck.” Elderane said with a smile. “Now just…close your eyes.” He said as he pointed the device towards Gabriel. Gabriel nodded and did as he was told. Elderane hit the buttons as instructed and closed his eyes as a ringing filled the air along with a bright light.

After a few seconds, he opened his eyes. The past Gabriel was gone. Letting out a held breath, he descended the stairs. He saw Aaron reading his notes for the device at the table, with Enty and Scarecrow sitting nervously on the couch. Aaron looked up once Elderane walked in.

“Did it work?”

“Yes, he is home.” Elderane said, handing the device to Aaron.

“Right. Let’s try this one last time…” He said, adjusting some wiring inside the device. Enty and Scarecrow walked into the kitchen as he worked.

“Ok.” Aaron said after a few minutes. He held the device up and walked to the living room. “Go take cover…”

“Aaron, you get one more of these until I slug you.” Scarecrow said, ducking low. Aaron just nodded nervously and turned back, holding the device out.

“Come on, Gabe, where are you…” He muttered as he pressed the buttons. The ringing returned.

~

Elderane looked into the living room when the ringing faded. He saw Aaron and…

Oh _no…_

“Oh, Jesus _Christ_ not again!” Aaron yelled in terror, stepping back.

“Aawon!” The little Gabriel cried, running towards the scientist, clinging to his leg.

“AARON WHAT THE FUCK?!” Scarecrow screamed, stepping out of the kitchen.

“Oh, not this again…” Elderane said as his blood froze. Scarecrow looked at him in horror.

_“AGAIN?!”_

“He’s cute!” Enty yelled, running forward. He skidded to his knees before the little four-year-old Gabriel who released the shaking Aaron’s leg and looked at Enty with a big smile.

“Eny!” He yelled, running to his flaming friend. Enty happily embraced the child and hugged him.

“He’s not afraid of us!”

“AARON WHAT DID YOU DO?!” Scarecrow screamed, gripping his hair tightly as his heart raced. This was _not_ ok.

“He…he’s a child! But he knows us! I’m getting closer!” He said, running back to the kitchen.

“THIS ISN’T CLOSER!” Scarecrow screamed, his voice shaking. Enty released the little Gabriel and his eyes locked on Elderane.

“Eldoowane!” He yelled running forward. Elderane give a nervous laugh and picked up the child as he wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned his head against Elderane’s shoulder.

“H-hello, my child…” He said as he placed a hand on Gabriel’s back and held him tight. He was…happy this Gabriel knew him. But…

He walked into the kitchen and met Aaron’s fearful gaze.

“He knows me, but this is _not_ the Gabriel that I _wanted,_ Aaron!!!” Elderane yelled. Aaron put his hands up.

“I-I know! I know! Just…I need time, just distract him for a bit!” He said, going back to taking the device apart. Elderane rolled his eyes and walked back into the living room.

“Down! Down!” Gabriel cried, squirming in Elderane’s grasp. Elderane obliged and set the child on the floor. He locked eyes with a pale Scarecrow. Gabriel began walking towards him.

“NONONO YOU KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!” Scarecrow yelled, backing away in fear. He backed against the basement door as Gabriel stood before him with a bright smile.

“Hehe scawy Cwow! Fight da monster! Am gonna eat you!” Gabriel laughed, running towards the petrified Scarecrow. Scarecrow let out a scream as Gabriel neared him, and he dodged to the side, edging back away from his tiny friend.

“Scarecrow, it’s just Gabriel! There’s no need to panic!” Elderane cried as he watched Scarecrow back against the wall with Gabriel closing in.

“THIS IS _NOT_ THE GABRIEL THAT I KNOW!” Scarecrow screamed as he met Elderane’s eyes. He looked down in terror as Gabriel reached him.

“I catch you!” Gabriel laughed, running forward, and grabbing Scarecrow’s hand. Scarecrow let out a yell as he felt the child try to bite him.

“AHHHHHH! IT BITES! IT BITES!” Scarecrow screamed, shaking the giggling Gabriel off him. He slid away and ran as fast as he could up the stairs and out of sight.

“Awww…wan play with Cwow…” Gabriel said sadly. He looked over and saw Aaron working frantically at the kitchen table. He bounded over with a laugh and tried to climb his leg.

“G-Gabe, I need to focus to fix you! Go play with the others!”

“Aawon frien!” Gabriel laughed brightly, climbing into Aaron’s lap. Aaron just sighed in defeat. He…really wasn’t a good friend.

He was shaken out of his thoughts as he felt tiny hands grab his glasses and pull them off his face. He looked down and saw that Gabriel had put them on himself. They were much too big, but Gabriel was laughing happily as he looked around.

“He likes you!” Enty said, sliding in. Elderane couldn’t help but smile at Gabriel sitting on Aaron’s lap.

“So…so it seems…” Aaron said quietly. Gabriel looked up at him through the glasses and smiled, leaning against his chest.

“Aawon read!” Gabriel said, reaching for Aaron’s journal on the table. “Stowy!” Aaron just laughed.

“Gabe, you really wouldn’t understand this stuff…” He said calmly, pushing the book away. Gabriel just laughed and then began trying to mess with the machine parts on the table. Aaron sighed with a smile and removed his glasses off Gabriel, putting them back on his own face. “Elderane, please take him? I need to work on this…”

Elderane smiled and nodded, picking up the tiny Gabriel and pulling him off Aaron.

“Aawon!” Gabriel said with a smile as he tried to reach for the scientist as he was lifted off.

“He needs to work, Gabe…” Elderane said, setting the child on the ground. Gabriel looked around the room. His eyes landed on the glass backdoor.

“Owside!” He yelled, running for the door.

“GRAB HIM!” Aaron yelled in panic, knowing full well what was about to happen. Elderane lunged forward and grabbed the back of Gabriel’s robe, stopping him before he could run smack into the glass.

“Owside! Owside!” Gabriel yelled, running in place as Elderane held him back. Elderane looked pleadingly towards Aaron.

“Th-the fence is closed…he can’t get out, it should be fine…” Aaron said, eyeing their backyard. Elderane nodded and stood, watching as Enty went and opened the door. Gabriel laughed excitedly and ran outside once released.

“He’s fun!” Enty said, running after him. Elderane just shook his head and smiled as he followed them out, pulling the door closed behind him.

Elderane took in a slow breath and watched silently as Enty chased the tiny Gbariel around the yard. Enty seemed to be winning, but Elderane couldn’t help but laugh when Gabriel grabbed a small stick and began chasing Enty instead.

Enty tried to run, but Gabriel had untapped speed and was able to catch up to him immediately, clinging to his leg as he tried to beat him lightly with the stick.

Elderane shook his head and took a seat on the grass by the garden, enjoying a brief moment of peace. Today has been taxing in more ways than one, and his nerves were shot. He fully believed Aaron could fix this, but…there was always doubt. There was always doubt. He had faith, however, because Aaron has fixed this particular problem before.

Elderane just wished Gabriel would stop getting caught up in Aaron’s experiments, or Scarecrow’s antics. He worried about his friend. Gabriel was capable, yes, but still…he didn’t do surprises well, and he was easily caught of guard. Strange circumstances like this, or any of the other odd things Aaron manages to make for instance, tend to get the better of him.

Elderane just couldn’t stop worrying that one day, something like this would happen and…no one would be able to fix it. He worried he would lose his Gabriel forever.

He was, at first, his last good friend from his home world. He had solace in Aaron, Enty, and Scarecrow now, but before them…Gabriel was all he had. He couldn’t lose him.

And yet…time and time again…

He does.

Elderane hid his face in his hands. Was it him? Or was it just fate…

Laughter brought him back to reality. He looked up to see Gabriel sitting in Enty’s lap, eying his flames.

“Cool!” Gabriel cried, reaching his hand into the black fire. Enty just smiled brightly and locked eyes with Elderane.

“He thinks I’m cool!” Enty cried with a laugh. Elderane laughed back and took a cleansing breath. He needed to relax a moment. He saw some flowers growing beside him in the wild garden. Hmm…

“Gabe, look!” Enty said, holding his hand out. Gabriel looked with wide eyes at Enty’s left hand which was half covered by the flames. They flickered calmly as Gabriel reached for Enty’s hand, bringing it closer to him so he could see.

“No hurt?” Gabriel said, holding Enty’s hand tightly as he stared at the flames. Enty just laughed.

“Nope! No hurt!” He said, earning a bright smile from Gabriel. Gabriel then laughed and began climbing closer towards Enty, trying to get under his red jacket. “H-hey! Where are you going?” Enty laughed as Gabriel climbed around him. Enty turned to see Gabriel behind him, hiding under the back of Enty’s jacket as he sat on the ground. “Wow, I wonder where Gabriel went…” Enty muttered, looking away. He smiled when he heard Gabriel giggle from behind him.

Enty laughed and quickly slid off his jacket, throwing it over the child who just giggled from beneath it.

“Here!” Gabriel yelled, throwing the fabric off himself. He then tried to put it on, though the jacket was much too big.

“Heh, I don’t think it’ll fit, Gabriel…” Enty said quietly, smiling as Gabriel was now wearing the large jacket like a cape.

“I Eny!” He cried holding his arms up from beneath the fabric. Enty just laughed.

“No, you’re Gabriel!”

“Eny!”

“I’m Enty!”

“I Eny!”

“You’re not gonna win!” Elderane yelled from across the yard. He looked up and let out a yell of surprise as Gabriel ran towards him, dragging Enty’s jacket behind him.

“Eldoowane!” He yelled stopping in front of the elf, setting the jacket aside.

“H-hello, my child…” He said softly, earning a bright smile from Gabriel. Gabriel edged closer and sat right in front of Elderane, staring up at him with wide eyes.

“My elf!” He yelled, pointing up towards Elderane’s face. Elderane just looked away flustered as Gabriel laughed.

“Yes…I suppose I am…” He said, reaching his own hands out towards the excited Gabriel. He ran his hand through his friend’s soft hair, earning a giggle from the child as Gabriel leaned his head into Elderane’s hand. Elderane watched Gabriel slide closer, his smile never fading.

How he had missed that smile…

The elf placed his other hand on the other side of Gabriel’s face, gently holding him as the child stared at him with a giant smile. His friend’s skin was soft, and his face a rounder from the young age. Gabriel had always been youthful, but once again, he was…more so. Elderane still felt it odd that his hand was now nearly as big as Gabriel’s head was. He was just…so small.

Elderane felt his heart skip when Gabriel laughed again. A child’s sincere laugh. Elderane couldn't deny...Gabriel was…quite cute like this. Feeling his friend’s soft face in his hands, Elderane smiled as he squished his friend’s cheeks, earning a happy giggle from the child.

“Yay!” Gabriel cheered, edging forward. Elderane heart jumped and he felt like he was going to cry when Gabriel put his own hands on Elderane’s face, trying to squish the elf's cheeks as well, though his hands were so small he wasn’t able to do much. Nonetheless, the child laughed and was happy.

Elderane also was…happy. He missed his Gabriel, yes, but this one was…cute. He made Elderane happy. The elf felt some tears escape his eyes as Gabriel patted his face, muttering quiet nonsense as he did so. Elderane laughed then leaned behind him, earning a confused look from the child.

“Here…” Elderane said softly, placing a small woven flower crown he had made on the child’s head. Gabriel looked up with sparkling eyes at it and a huge smile. He met Elderane’s soft stare

“I pwince like you!” He yelled, standing up. Elderane took in a slow breath and smiled as he watched Gabriel begin climbing around the garden, talking nonsense to himself as he played.

“He’s fun!” Enty said, picking up his jacket from the ground. Elderane just stared at his little friend.

“Y-yes…he is.”

“He’ll be back to normal soon! Aaron will fix this!” Enty said as he kneeled beside Elderane. The elf met his gaze.

“I…I hope so…” He said as he watched his friend play. He…he liked this Gabriel, but…he couldn’t wait for him to grow up to be the one he knew. He missed _his_ Gabriel.

“In!” Gabriel yelled, running towards the glass door. Elderane sighed and stood with the help of Enty. He was really starting to feel tired. Enty slid open the glass door and Gabriel ran inside, running to Aaron at the kitchen table.

“Aawon! I pwince!” Gabriel cheered, hopping in place before the tired Aaron. Aaron just laughed as he eyed Elderane and Enty entering the house.

“So you are…” He said with a smile, patting Gabriel’s head. Gabriel laughed then ran into the living room. After a moment of thought, Gabriel blinked then looked towards the stairs.

“Cwow!” He yelled, running away from Elderane and Enty.

“I think he wants to play with Scarecrow some more!” Enty said brightly as Gabriel vanished up the stairs. Elderane just covered his eyes with his hands and let out a breath.

Today was beginning to take its toll.

~

Scarecrow sat on the floor as he leaned against his bed.

Today was _weird_ and he didn’t know how much more he could take.

A small laugh drew his eyes to the door. He felt his blood run cold when he saw the tiny Gabriel standing there.

“Cwow!” He yelled, running forward. Scarecrow tried to shimmy away, but Gabriel quickly jumped onto him, pushing him to the floor as he sat on his chest. Scarecrow looked up with terrified eyes at the child.

“Fwend!” Gabriel said, touching Scarecrow’s nose with a laugh. “I win!” He said brightly. His senses failing him, Scarecrow just let out a small gasp as his head fell back to the floor, his eyes flickering closed.

Gabriel saw his friend pass out and edged closer up his chest towards his head.

“Cwow?” Gabriel said quietly. Scarecrow didn’t respond. “Cwow!” He yelled, patting Scarecrow’s cheek. Scarecrow’s eyes flew open and he stared ahead with dazed vision at the child on his chest. Gabriel smiled brightly. “Cwow yay!” He yelled excitedly.

“FUCK THIS!” Scarecrow screamed as fear gripped his heart. He sat up quickly, roughly shoving the child off him. Gabriel slid back to the floor with a thud and looked up with teary vision as Scarecrow backed away from him in fright.

Scarecrow’s heart was pounding out of his chest as he stared at the tiny Gabriel. His smile had faded, and he looked about to cry.

“W-wait, wait, no…” Scarecrow said, edging forward, but the moment he did so, Gabriel let out a wail and hid his eyes with his hands, tears running down his face as he sobbed. “G-Gabe stop! Eld is gonna kill me…” He said, edging closer, but Gabriel just cried louder and shook his head as tears slid down his face.

Scarecrow felt bad as he saw his crying friend. He…didn’t mean to upset him. He had to do something…he wasn’t good with kids, though…

He looked around the room and his eyes landed on his guitar.

Yes, yes, that could work…

Scarecrow quickly ran up and shut his door then grabbed his black guitar. He positioned himself beside his bed on the floor and plucked a few of the strings. As the gentle sound resonated, Gabriel’s crying eased, and he looked up with tearstained eyes at the nervous Scarecrow.

Scarecrow met his little friend’s eyes. It was still Gabriel…so maybe…

He began plucking the guitar gently as he closed his eyes, focusing on the music as he started singing softly.

 _“Never been told my prayers would be answered…wherever I go I see you around…”_ He sang gently.

He cracked his eyes open and saw Gabriel staring at him with wide eyes. His crying had stopped.

_“Never been told that something that beautiful…would bring me up to let me down…”_

Gabriel slowly crawled closer to Scarecrow, mesmerized by his voice as he sang.

_“Waiting up on the roof, waiting up in the rain…just to catch a glimpse of your face…”_

Scarecrow flinched slightly when Gabriel climbed into his lap, his eyes calm but curious. Scarecrow felt a small smile form on his face as he let Gabriel sit on him and huddle close.

_“Even when you're around, still I'm out of sight, out of sound…in your world I'm out of place…”_

Scarecrow felt his heart skip when he saw Gabriel smile warmly at him as he sang. Gabriel…genuinely loved his music.

_“Carry me over, carry me over, carry me over now…carry me over, carry me over, carry me over now…”_

Scarecrow stopped his playing as he faded off the last word. Gabriel was smiling brightly at him, his tears gone as his eyes shone brightly. Scarecrow couldn’t help but smile back.

“Ok, you mini time capsule, that’s all you get to hear…the rest isn’t ready yet…” He said with a laugh. Gabriel slid closer and plucked a few of the guitar strings, his eyes going wide as they made a gentle resonant sound.

“Moosic!” He laughed, plucking more of the strings. Scarecrow smiled and lifted the guitar off himself, setting it to the side.

“What? This a sign you want me to teach you guitar?” He said brightly. Gabriel giggled and edged closer to Scarecrow’s chest, hugging him tightly as he settled close. Scarecrow felt a pang of emotion hit his heart when he heard Gabriel humming his song softly as he closed his eyes and held Scarecrow tight.

Scarecrow just sat there in shock as Gabriel fell asleep on him, a small smile on his friend’s face as he slept.

He took in a long breath and released it, leaning his head back against his bed. He _really_ missed his Gabriel.

The sound of a door opening caused him to fearfully look up. He nervously looked at the door where Aaron slid in, a warm smile on his face.

“Well, well, well, you may be better with kids than you thought…” He said slyly, kneeling beside Scarecrow as he took in the sight. Scarecrow felt his face get hot as he turned away.

“It-it’s just Gabriel…” He muttered, looking down. Gabriel wasn’t stirring and was breathing softly as he slept. Aaron just laughed.

“Well…now _you_ know how it feels…” Aaron said quietly with a laugh as he messed with some buttons on the device.

“How what feels?”

“I think I finally have this right…” Aaron said, pointing the device at Gabriel.

“W-wait, don’t do it with me here!” Scarecrow said as he tried to slide away, but he was pinned beneath the tiny Gabriel. Aaron just gave a small laugh.

“This thing is tied to Gabriel’s unique signature at this point, and it’s so small and fine it won’t affect you. I want my friend back, Crow, we can’t wait anymore…Elderane is going to throw a dagger at me if I don’t get Gabriel back…”

“You sure this is fine?”

“Positive. Hold still…” Aaron said, hitting the last button. The familiar ringing returned.

~

Elderane heard the ringing upstairs and ran up to follow it. He saw Scarecrow’s door was open and slid in. He threw his hands to his mouth to stifle a cry as he saw Aaron kneeling before Scarecrow and a passed-out Gabriel.

Their Gabriel.

Elderane smiled wide and felt tears slide down his face as he kneeled beside the trio.

“I do believe we have a winner…” Aaron said softly, setting the device to the side with a teary smile. Scarecrow just looked around uncomfortably as the weight of his friend pinned him down. He would like to get up now, but Gabriel was still in his lap, asleep.

“Gabriel…” Elderane said happily, running his hand through his friend’s familiar long hair.

“He’s back!”

The group turned to see Enty in the doorway, a bright smile on his face.

“Oh, this is nice! Wait here!” He yelled, running to his room next door. Scarecrow’s eyes widened when Enty returned with a camera.

“Enty, no, no, no! Don’t-oh, damn it…” He grumbled as Enty got the photo of Gabriel and Scarecrow huddled together.

“It’s cute!”

“Burn it, or I burn you!”

“I’m already on fire…”

“Guys, hey!” Aaron said, motioning towards Gabriel. Gabriel let out a pained groan and threw his hand to his head as he pushed himself off Scarecrow.

“Agh…what happened…?” He said, looking around. Elderane let out a happy cry and ran forward, tackling Gabriel, with Scarecrow stuck in the middle.

“H-hey, piss off!” Scarecrow yelled, but he was stuck between the two.

“El-Elderane? What? Why are we in Scarecrow’s room…” Gabriel said, eying the area.

“Gabe, I am so, _so sorry_ …” Aaron said brokenly, joining the hug as he held the confused Gabriel.

“For…for _what?”_

“I want in!” Enty yelled, kneeling beside Scarecrow as he joined the hug.

“I hate all of you.” Scarecrow said flatly from the bottom of the pile.

“What is going on?!” Gabriel cried as he was pinned between his friends.

“You tell me!” Scarecrow yelled back, annoyed.

“Gabriel, oh… _Gabriel,_ don’t ever do that again…” Elderane cried, hiding his face in Gabriel’s shoulder as tears streamed down his face.

“WHAT DID I DO?!” Gabriel yelled, earning a laugh from Enty. “GUYS?!” He cried, but the others were silent as they hugged him, though Scarecrow was silent out of annoyance.

“I _really_ hate all of you.” Scarecrow muttered, leaning his head back in defeat.

~

_Later that evening…_

Gabriel walked into his room to see Elderane sitting on the edge of the bed, looking towards the wall.

“Elderane, really, what was all that earlier? One minute I’m asking Aaron where the extra spray bottles are, and the next I’m in Crow’s room with you all acting insane!” He said, walking forward. Elderane just let out a shaky sigh and turned, pulling Gabriel down into a hug once more. “Uhh, Elderane?”

“P-promise me…you’ll be careful…I…I don’t know what I’d do without you…”

“I, uhh…I will! Elderane, what on earth happened?”

“D-don’t…leave me…”

“Elderane! I would never! What on earth got you thinking in such a way?!” Gabriel cried, pulling back. He looked over his friend. There were tears streaming down his face as he sat before Gabriel.

“J-just… _please…”_ He cried brokenly as he wavered. “…d-don’t go…” he whispered.

“I would never, Elderane…” Gabriel said sincerely. Elderane just looked up at him with teary eyes.

“I…I just worry…all the time…that something will happen…”

“You needn’t worry about me so much Elderane! I can handle myself better now, thanks to you!” Gabriel laughed, eying the dagger attached to his belt. “I _can_ handle myself. It is you who I worry about, my friend…” He said softly.

“M-me?”

“Yes! You throw yourself into danger time and time again with no care for your own wellbeing…you constantly put yourself at risk and…it scares me sometimes that you may do something brash without thinking…” Gabriel said, his voice breaking as he talked. Elderane just stared at him as tears ran down his face.

“B-but…”

“Maybe we can both agree to be more careful, alright?” Gabriel said quietly, placing a hand on Elderane’s shoulder. Elderane met his gaze and nodded nervously.

Gabriel gave him a sympathetic smile then edged forward. Elderane froze when he felt Gabriel kiss the top of his head gently before stepping back.

“Wh-what was that for?” Elderane said, his mind flustered as he looked up towards Gabriel. Gabriel just smiled with a shrug.

“Good luck, I suppose. We both could use it…” He said with a laugh, recalling all the danger they seem to find. “I’m going to go get a cup of tea, I’ll be back.” Gabriel said brightly, walking towards the door as Elderane watched with wide eyes.

“W-wait!” Elderane yelled, but Gabriel had vanished out the door. Elderane sat alone in the room, lost in thought.

He let out a sigh and shook his head as he leaned back in the bed. They both worried…a lot.

But…they had each other and…they would be alright. They just have to look out for each other. And stay away from Aaron’s experiments. But mostly look out for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like a "greatest hits" fic of plot points lol I am AWARE these were all done, but I was challenged to see how many I could cram into one chapter so, this is result.
> 
> For Void! Thanks for co-writing!


	33. Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron sleeps and its concerning for the others.

**Prompt 26: Exhaustion**

_Featuring: Avantasia protags_

Aaron was face down at his desk in the basement. Scarecrow stood hovering over him.

“Aaron! What did we tell you? You need to sleep!”

“But I’m busy!” Aaron’s muffled voice called. Scarecrow just scoffed.

“You are _always_ busy! You need to take a break!”

“But…I’m working…” Aaron whined, pulling his head up. Scarecrow saw his eyes were sunken and tired. His hair was a disaster, and he wasn’t even wearing his glasses. There was a half broken small machine on his desk.

“Aaron, I’m going to kill you.”

“You always say that…” Aaron said, lowering his head back to the desk.

“And I mean it this time! Cut this out soon, or else!”

“Fine, fine…just let me…finish this sector…” Aaron said, raising his head again as he began tinkering with the device. Scarecrow rolled his eyes.

“Fine. You get till tonight. After that, we tie you to the bed again.”

“Sure, yeah, yeah, whatever…” Aaron said sluggishly, not paying attention. Scarecrow sighed and walked up the stairs, pulling the basement door closed behind him. He cared about Aaron; he really did. He just wished Aaron cared for himself sometimes.

~

_Several hours later…_

Aaron sat at his desk; the device still uncompleted before him. He was forcing his eyes to stay open as he worked. He couldn’t sleep yet. He still had some time left before midnight hit. He could feel his mind scattering as he worked, his sleep-deprived exhaustion taking over. He was going to let it. He had to work on this project.

He had to finish.

As he worked in a tired daze, he failed to see the out-of-place misty black vapor appearing behind him in the shadows, causing the temperature in the room to drop. Aaron just pulled his coat tighter, not fully comprehending the change in his surroundings. He just kept working, his vision starting to fail him.

The black ghostly haze crept closer to him, though before it could reach him, Aaron’s head slammed down onto the desk. He was out cold and motionless. The black guise continued its approach, wrapping itself tightly around Aaron’s arm and phasing into him, vanishing from sight.

After a few seconds, Aaron let out a pained groan, shakily pulling himself up as he threw a hand to his head. He ran his hand through his hair as he slowly opened his eyes and blinked.

“What the fuck…” He muttered. He felt…exhausted. Aaron looked to the desk and saw a reflective piece of metal leaning against the toolbox. He saw his reflection and smiled when he saw his eyes were solid black. “Maybe this one will work better…” Acedia said through Aaron, pulling himself shakily to his feet.

He regretted the decision as he stumbled back, his vision spinning. He leaned against the cabinets behind him and groaned, holding his head steady. He felt…cold. He was cold and shaking and had…no energy. He had no energy and his head hurt.

“What did this human _do_ to himself…” Acedia grumbled, rubbing his eyes. He tried to take a step, but his legs nearly gave way as he walked, so he grabbed hold of the desk and steadied himself. He could hardly keep his eyes open. Maybe he could just rest a bit…before he started working.

Climbing slowly up the stairs, Acedia reached the top and pushed the door open. The living room was dark, as it was now the middle of the night. The other idiots were asleep. Good. The demon used Aaron to make his way upstairs, entering the only bedroom that was still open. He assumed it belonged to the one he was controlling.

Acedia let out a frustrated grumbled and got into the bed. He wanted to get work done, but…he just didn’t care enough to work like this. Why did he have to possess the one human who was sleep deprived as hell? Acedia shrugged. It was still better than the Jesus-freak. Acedia leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

~

Scarecrow awoke the next morning and groggily made his way towards the stairs. He paused and looked into Aaron’s room. He was about to carry on when he slid back and did a double take. Aaron was asleep. In his bed. Aaron was actually asleep in his bed.

Weird day.

Scarecrow laughed to himself as he walked downstairs. Maybe he finally got through to the moron. He hummed to himself as he made his coffee.

~

_Several hours later…_

Scarecrow was playing his video game on the couch when Gabriel walked over, confusion on his face.

“Crow?”

“Yep.”

“Have you seen Aaron today? I think he wanted to go to the store with me.”

“He was in his bedroom sleeping this morning. Can you believe it?” Scarecrow said, amusement in his voice.

“Ah…I suppose I didn’t…I didn’t even check his bedroom…”

“Yeah, moron’s probably still asleep. I think this was a four day of no sleep week. He’s just catching up.”

“I’ll go check!”

Scarecrow kept playing his game as Gabriel bounded off. He smiled proudly at himself, happy he finally got through to Aaron.

Gabriel walked over to Aaron’s room and pushed the cracked door open. Sure enough, there was Aaron, out cold on his bed and sleeping quietly. Gabriel smiled. He wouldn’t dare interrupt Aaron when he as actually getting rest.

~

_That night…_

Scarecrow tiredly made his way upstairs. He saw Enty leave the bathroom and head into his room, and he could see some dim flickering candlelight from under Gabriel’s door. The house was winding down. He curiously looked into Aaron’s room again.

Aaron was still asleep.

Feeling a little unnerved, Scarecrow slid into the room. Aaron was…sleeping soundly. He didn’t look sick or distressed. Scarecrow placed a hand on his friend’s forehead and pulled it back. If anything, Aaron was cold. He wasn’t sick.

He was just actually sleeping.

It was…odd he slept this much at once, but…Scarecrow couldn’t bring himself to wake his friend. Aaron needed the rest _badly._ Scarecrow just shook his head then went to his own room, pulling the door closed.

~

_The next day…_

It was well into the day, nearly evening when Scarecrow walked into the house. Gabriel and Enty were on the couch, each reading. He…still didn’t see Aaron.

“Guys…has Aaron come down?” Scarecrow asked, removing his jacket. Gabriel and Enty looked at each other and shook their heads.

“He was still sleeping when I went upstairs to get my book a few hours ago.” Gabriel said with a shrug. Scarecrow…was unnerved. This wasn’t normal.

“I’m just…gonna go check on him. Make sure he’s, you know…alive.” Scarecrow said quietly, heading for the stairs. He reached Aaron’s room and pushed open the door.

Aaron was…still asleep on his bed.

“Alright, now I’m worried…” Scarecrow said, marching over. Aaron never slept this long a once. He hadn’t even been on a bad week, sleep wise. He was maybe on four days on no sleep. Scarecrow had seen him sleep less than this when he went six days without it.

Something…wasn’t right.

He walked over to Aaron’s bed and saw him turned over facing away from Scarecrow, breathing quietly. He had been asleep for nearly two days; this had gone too far.

“Alright, prove to me you’re not dead, wake up, Aaron!” Scarecrow yelled shaking his friend. Aaron just let out a frustrated groan and huddled closer to himself, hiding his face with the pillow. “Aaron! For the love of God, wake up!” Scarecrow urged, shaking him again.

“Agh…geez…” Aaron muttered, turning over as he pulled himself up. Scarecrow stood back as Aaron sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“Aaron, did you overdose on sleep meds or something? You’ve never slept this long!”

“Wh-wha…” Aaron muttered, lowering his hands as he looked at Scarecrow.

Scarecrow felt his blood freeze and his heart stop when he met Aaron’s gaze. His friend’s eyes were solid black.

“WH-WHAT THE _FUCK!”_ Scarecrow screamed, gripping his heart as he reeled back with wide eyes. Aaron just blinked and stared at him dazed. Scarecrow’s heart was pounding out of his chest as he stared in horror.

Acedia was back.

Anger boiling in his chest, Scarecrow ran forward and grabbed Aaron’s shirt collar tightly, earning a surprised yelp from the possessed man.

“WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT WITH US, YOU _BITCH?!”_ Scarecrow screamed, shaking his friend slightly. Acedia just let out a groan.

“Ughhh, _Crow_ , come ooon, I just woke up…” He mumbled; his voice sluggish as he stared past Scarecrow. Scarecrow’s anger only rose.

“Shut the FUCK UP! Why the hell are you in his body?!” Scarecrow yelled, not loosening his grip on his friend’s shirt. Acedia just scoffed tiredly.

“Come on dude, I need a body sometimes, I can’t just…” He paused to yawn in Scarecrow’s grasp. “…float around all the time…and that other long-haired one was…annoying…”

“Get out _NOW!!!”_ Scarecrow screamed, yanking his friend’s shirt collar. Acedia just let out another frustrated tired groan.

“Come oooon, five more minutes…” He said, his head lolling forward. Scarecrow kept his grip tight.

“Fine. But you have to talk. What the fuck do you want with us?! I told you to never come back again!”

“Whaaat I can’t visit an old friend of mine? Sad…”

“We are NOT friends! We were _never_ friends, you fucker!”

“Oh, but Crow! I was always there for you, remember?” Acedia said with a sly grin. Scarecrow clenched his other fist. “You asked me for the powder, and I gave it to you, man…won’t you say just a little thank you? Just for me?” He asked, lightness in his voice. Scarecrow had fire in his eyes.

“You asshole, _you_ made me take that shit! _You_ ruined my life! I’ll _never_ say thank you for that!” Scarecrow screamed, his grip on his friend’s shirt collar tightening. Acedia just laughed.

“Hm. Meanie. And _I_ ruined your life? How rich…you still haven’t figured it out yet, huh?” Acedia said with a laugh.

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?!” Scarecrow screamed.

“Not my problem. Anyway, hah, I don’t give a shit, so…” Acedia said with a laugh, trailing off as his head lolled forward. Scarecrow stared speechless as Acedia went back to sleep in his grasp. He turned around and saw Aaron’s door was open. He smiled.

“Alright. You didn’t cooperate. Guess I have to take drastic measures.” Scarecrow said, releasing Acedia. The demon fell back but his eyes flew open when Scarecrow walked towards the door.

“Wh-where are you going…?” Acedia said, getting out of the bed and pulling himself to his feet. Scarecrow just laughed and gave Acedia an evil smile as he leaned out the door.

“ENTYYY!!! ACEDIA IS BACK AND IS POSSESSING AARON!!!” He screamed. Acedia’s blood ran cold when he heard a shocked cry from downstairs. His eyes widened when he looked to Scarecrow.

“WOAH WOAH WOAH, HOLD UP-” Acedia yelled, rushing forward. Scarecrow just smiled wickedly and stood proudly before him as Acedia grew visibly nervous.

“You get out NOW before he arrives.” Scarecrow commanded. Acedia could hear footsteps downstairs.

“O-OKAY, OKAY, GIVE ME JUST…TEN SECONDS TO GET OUT OF THIS BODY!” He yelled, taking a step back. Scarecrow just eyed his watch.

“Fiiive seconds…” He said slyly. Acedia stared at him with burning hatred.

“YOU FUCKING-UGH WHATEVER!!! FINE!!! You’ll pay for this, Scarecrow!” Acedia screamed. Scarecrow stood back as a strong wind blew around the room. He saw Aaron fall to his knees as a black shadowy vapor phased out of him and vanished into the air.

Enty kicked Aaron’s door open harshly right as the demon vanished.

“AARON?!” Enty cried, seeing his friend on his knees. Enty slid to the ground and caught him before he could fall flat on his face. “ _AARON?!”_ Enty cried louder, his shadows flaring when Aaron didn’t respond.

“Enty, Enty! Calm down!” Scarecrow yelled, kneeling beside them. Scarecrow saw Gabriel appear in the doorway, crucifix, and bible in hand. “I think he’s just tired still!”

“B-but he…”

“Here, help me get him on the bed…” Scarecrow said. Enty and Scarecrow helped lift Aaron up, with Gabriel slowly edging into the room, his eyes wide as he held the cross out in front of him. The duo got the limp Aaron into the bed and fixed the blankets around him. Scarecrow was about to say something when Aaron let out a small groan.

“Aaron? You with us?” Scarecrow said, edging closer to his friend’s head. Aaron’s eyes flickered open and with a tired breath, he looked around the room, his eyes landing on his friends.

“H-hi, fellas…why are…we in my room?” He said quietly, his eyes still dazed. His normal eyes.

“You don’t remember the past few days?” Scarecrow asked nervously. Aaron just shook his head.

“Did…did I overwork again?”

“Sort of. Acedia came back…” Scarecrow said, sadly. He was still guilty over the whole thing. Aaron just blinked.

“D-did he hurt Gabe?”

“N-no, you moron, he possessed you!” Scarecrow yelled. Aaron just looked down at himself.

“Is he gone?”

“Hopefully…” Scarecrow sneered quietly. “I…I’m sorry he got to you; I had no idea…”

“He didn’t do anything… _bad_ with my body, did he?” Aaron asked, worry in his voice. Scarecrow shook his head.

“No, no. He had you sleep for two days straight though.”

“…THAT’S WORSE THAN I IMAGINED!!!” Aaron cried, throwing his hands to his face. Scarecrow just stood back as Aaron let out a whine. “ALL THAT LOST TIME!”

“Ooook, I think someone is still a bit out of it…” Scarecrow said, pulling Aaron’s blanket up higher.

“But I need to make up for that!”

“NO, YOU DON’T! God, please, for JUST the rest of the night can you relax?! Please?!” Scarecrow urged. Aaron looked up and saw concern in Scarecrow’s eyes. He saw worry in Enty’s, and he saw Gabriel still standing fearfully in the corner with his crucifix held out. He let out a defeated sigh and leaned his head back.

“Fine, fine, fine. Fine. I’ll sleep tonight. You happy?”

“Yes. Good night!” Scarecrow yelled, walking out the door. Enty ran and gave Aaron a hug before walking out as well. Aaron looked over and saw Gabriel still in the corner, shaking slightly.

“Gabe, you…you can leave now.” Aaron said. Gabriel didn’t move and instead lifted the bible. He began muttering quiet prayers as he held the cross out. Aaron let out a sigh and leaned his head back, turning over in the bed.

He tried to tune out Gabriel and close his eyes, letting sleep take him for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Void! Thanks for the dialogue!
> 
> Acedia ain't gonna be happy...not that he was ever much of a threat in the first place.
> 
> Who knows? ;)


	34. Self-Sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel has another encounter with a modern weapon he is not a fan of.

**Prompt 27: Self-Sacrifice**

_Featuring: Avantasia protags_

Elderane and Gabriel were walking down a dark city street on their way to meet the rest of the group. They had gone off alone to stop by the park before the sun went down, as the rest of the group was stopping by a few stores in the busy part of town. Both Elderane and Gabriel were not huge fans of the busy city, so Aaron had dropped them off at the isolated park for the evening. They were now on their way to meet the others for dinner.

“The city…really is quite loud.” Elderane said, flinching as a particularly loud airplane flew over quite low. Gabriel just edged closer to him as they walked.

“Yes…I tend to stay home if the others ever come here, it’s just…too much.” Gabriel said quietly. Gabriel did not have the noise or light sensory issues to the degree Enty had, but there were times when the modern world was just…too much to handle for him at once and he would shut down. Luckily, this street was quiet and the restaurant the group had agreed on was on the edge of town, not in the center.

The duo had enjoyed their time at the park and were now happily chatting as they walked. There were no cars on the back road they had taken, and it seemed like all was still.

Until the duo heard some yelling come from right around the corner before them. Gabriel reached out a hand to stop Elderane from walking, and both took a step back as two men appeared from around the corner, yelling fiercely at each other. Both seemed a bit beaten up.

“You better BACK _AWAY_ before I make you _regret_ it!” The one man yelled, pushing the other into the dead street. The other man staggered a bit but marched back forward.

“I ain’t afraid of you, yah bastard!”

“YOU _SHOULD BE!!!”_ The first man screamed, reaching for his belt. Gabriel felt his blood freeze when the man pulled a gun out and pointed it at the other man directly in front of him. Directly at Gabriel. The two men didn’t seem to even notice that the other two strangers were even there behind them.

“YOU THINK THAT’S A THREAT?” The second man screamed, standing his ground. Elderane’s eyes widened when he heard a loud click come from the gun. The first man was serious.

“G-Gabe, we need to go!” Elderane said, afraid to move any closer to the fighting men in front of them. Gabriel didn’t respond. “Gabriel!” Elderane hissed, but Gabriel just stood frozen as he stared at the weapon pointed in his direction.

Gabriel reached an unfeeling hand down and clutched at his side with a clawed grasp. He stared ahead at the black weapon, the deafening bang from last time echoing in his mind, shaking him to his core from his memory. He gripped his side and the sensations of the agonizing burning returned, spreading from the scar, and cutting deep.

Gabriel couldn’t hear anything but his pounding heartbeat as he stared at the weapon pointed his way. His breathing quickened as his heart raced in his chest, his mind reeling in suffocating terror that blinded his senses.

He couldn’t move. He gripped his side tighter and stared with teary eyes as he stood in frozen fear.

Elderane saw Gabriel pale as he stood shaking beside him.

“Gabriel, _please!”_ Elderane begged, grabbing his friend’s arm, and pulling. Gabriel didn’t move. Elderane heard the two men yelling more, louder now. In slow motion, he saw the first man raise the weapon, pulling the trigger as the second man dodged.

The gun was pointed right at Gabriel.

Gabriel heard the familiar ear-shattering bang and squeezed his eyes shut, awaiting the scorching agony to return. He instead felt a rough push against his shoulder, sending him flying to the hard stone ground.

Gabriel laid there a moment, his ears ringing from the sound and the hard impact. He heard the yelling from the men stop and fade away with distant footsteps. The street was quiet.

Gabriel kept his eyes closed as his hand stayed clutched against his side. He…didn’t feel pain. The burning never came back. He…he was fine.

Gabriel was fine.

Gabriel opened his eyes and shakily pulled himself up, his ears still ringing slightly. He sat up and took in a breath, calming his racing heart. He was alive.

A sharp gasp pulled Gabriel out of his internal thoughts. His eyes widened and he turned around to see a pale Elderane standing beside him, his hand gripping his upper arm tightly.

He had red blood seeping between his fingers from under his grasp.

Gabriel looked up at him in horror as Elderane met his gaze. The elf gave a weak smile before wavering on his feet and stumbling back. Gabriel’s senses spiked, and he jumped up, grabbed his friend, and lowered him to the ground in front of him.

“E-ELDERANE?! WH-WHAT…WHY DID YOU…” Gabriel screamed in terror, the man pulling his hair as he took in the sight.

“…c-couldn’t…let you…g-get…hurt…” Elderane coughed weakly, his gaze looking towards the sky. Gabriel felt like he was going to be sick. He looked down and saw the blood now drenching Elderane’s arm and pooling on the ground.

He didn’t know what to do. _He didn’t know what to do!_

Gabriel just let out an anguished cry and fell onto Elderane’s chest, his mind a raging cacophony of racing thoughts. He sobbed as he felt Elderane’s irregular breathing below him.

“S-stop…th’bleeding…” Elderane muttered, lifting his bloody hand to point at his arm. Gabriel looked up through blurry vision and saw the bleeding wound.

Stop the bleeding…right...

Gabriel shakily pulled himself up and quickly lifted off his shawl, balling it up and placing it firmly against Elderane’s arm. He had seen Aaron do this to Scarecrow when he got into that fight a while ago…

The moment he did this, Gabriel flinched when Elderane let out a scream of pain at the touch.

“I-I’M SORRY! I’M-” Gabriel cried, pulling away.

“K-keep g-going…” Elderane said, gritting his teeth. Gabriel let out another sob and nodded, pushing again. Elderane tried his best to stifle his cry of pain as Gabriel pushed.

Gabriel held his position for a bit, soaking up as much blood as he could. His nerves spiked, however, when he saw Elderane’s eyes close.

“ELDERANE!” Gabriel cried, pushing his friend lightly. The pale elf didn’t respond. “ELDERANE, _NO!”_ Gabriel sobbed, gripping his friend’s shirt with all he had. Elderane was still.

Gabriel couldn’t breathe as he held his hand against Elderane’s chest. He was still breathing. He was still alive. But he could be dying.

He was dying.

What would Aaron do? What…what did Aaron do when this was Gabriel…

Gabriel let out a cry and reached for his bag, clumsily pulling out his cell phone. He tried his best to ease his nerves as he dialed 911. After a short call, he turned back to Elderane.

“D-don’t w-worry…” The elf said, once again conscious. Gabriel held his shawl against his arm with one hand and held Elderane’s hand with his other. The elf’s hand was cold. Elderane didn’t grasp back.

“I-I’m sorry! _I’m sorry!_ I-I didn’t…I didn’t…” Gabriel cried holding his friend’s hand tightly. Elderane just gave another weak smile, his eyes locked on the distance.

“G-glad y-you’re…alright…” He said, his eyes closing again. Gabriel froze when Elderane stopped talking.

“Elderane! Elderane wake up!!!” Gabriel sobbed nudging his friend again. Elderane didn’t react. “Elderane, please! I-I _need_ you! Please _, Elderane, no_ …” Gabriel cried, his voice broken. “Please, why, God… _why_ …”

Gabriel looked around the dark street. He could hear sirens in the distance, but at the moment…he was alone. There was no one to help. He turned back to his friend and, feeling the weight of it all suffocate him, he fell back onto Elderane’s chest, his friend’s breathing labored and shallow as Gabriel listened to his heartbeat.

Gabriel closed his eyes as tears streamed down his face. He gripped Elderane’s shirt tighter and listened intently to his friend’s heart, relishing in the sound of it quickly beating away. Elderane was still alive.

After a moment, the sirens approached. He didn’t look. He felt strong hands rip him away from his elf as he struggled against them. Elderane was still unconscious and unmoving. Gabriel tried to claw his way out of the force holding him, but whoever it was had a tight grip on him and was stronger than he was. He could only watch in agony as Elderane was lifted into the ambulance, his friend’s other arm hanging limply off the stretcher. Gabriel stared blankly; the sounds of the world muffled to him. Finally, a voice cut through.

“…ave a car? Or do you want to go in the ambulance?”

Gabriel turned and saw a paramedic talking to him, a sympathetic look in his eye. Gabriel wanted to speak, but his throat was so tight he couldn’t form words. He just pointed to the ambulance, earning a nod from the medic.

Gabriel was led to the truck and he climbed in, taking a seat on the cold metal bench out of the way of the medics. He flinched when the doors slammed shut and the truck took off. He watched in fear as the medics worked on Elderane, tearing his sleeve up to get to the wound. Gabriel saw blood. A lot of blood.

He turned away and squeezed his eyes shut as nausea washed over him. He couldn’t take it.

~

Gabriel stood shaking in the waiting room, a nurse asking him various questions about Elderane that Gabriel wished he could answer.

“Do you have…any information on his medical history? He’s not in any records.”

“I…I don’t…” Gabriel muttered. He had told them his name was Elderane Blackwell. Enty used Aaron’s name, so Elderane would as well, he guessed. The nurse just sighed.

“You…know the others are asking about his ears, right?” She asked softly. Gabriel thought about what the others had agreed to say in this situation.

“B-birth…defect…yeah…” He muttered, hating himself for lying. The nurse bought it and nodded. “C-can I see him…please?” He asked, his voice small. The nurse gave a sympathetic sigh.

“I’m afraid not, hun, he’s still in surgery.”

“Will he…is he going to…” Gabriel said, his voice breaking as his tears returned.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright, hey…” She said softly, placing a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. He looked up at her through teary eyes. “I saw the injury, alright? Now, I don’t know exactly what’s goin’ on, but from what I heard, the bullet just grazed his arm. It caused some minor blood loss and shock, but it’s nothin’ your friend won’t bounce back from, alright?” She said calmly. Gabriel wiped his eyes and nodded, looking away. She smiled warmly at him. “Say, how about I go find you something warm to drink, alright?” She asked.

“I…I don’t want to be a bother…”

“Oh, hun, it’s no trouble, you hear? I’ll be right back. We can do paperwork later.” She said with a smile, vanishing out the door. Gabriel was alone again.

He lowered himself into a chair as he hid his face in his hands. He had called the others, and they would be here soon, but for now…he was once again alone.

Alone.

Gabriel gripped his hair as a sob escaped him. What if things went wrong, and he was alone? What if he…what if he had gotten Elderane killed?

Gabriel let out a cry and pulled his hair tighter.

Why hadn’t he moved? Why did he not use his common sense? What the hell was wrong with him?!

If he had moved, Elderane wouldn’t have taken the bullet meant for him. It was meant for him, not Elderane. Gabriel should be the one in that hospital room, not Elderane.

Why would Elderane do such a thing?

Gabriel released his grip on his hair as new dark thoughts swam into his mind.

He…wasn’t worth it. Why would Elderane risk his life for Gabriel? He had been nothing but trouble. A hassle. An annoying worthless nobody.

Elderane shouldn’t have done that. He wasn’t worth it.

Gabriel hid his face as the tears returned. He couldn’t hold them back anymore. He let the tears fall freely as he sobbed.

~

Aaron led Scarecrow and Enty through the hospital. Gabriel had called them, though they hardly understood what had happened from how much he had been crying. Aaron got enough out of it to hear the words “gun”, “blood”, and “hospital” so…here they were.

Aaron pushed open the waiting room door and felt his heart break when he saw Gabriel in a chair, his hands tightly gripping his hair as he sobbed loudly. Before Aaron could move, Enty slid past and took the seat beside Gabriel, pulling him into a hug. Gabriel didn’t hug back, but instead curled in on himself and hid his face in his arms as Enty held him.

Aaron knew exactly what had happened.

Without saying a word, Aaron slid over as well, taking the other seat beside Gabriel. He placed his hand on his shaking friend’s back and turned away, his friend’s cries breaking his heart. Scarecrow just hung to the side, taking a seat beside Enty. He…didn’t know what he could do here. Not yet. For the rest of the night, Gabriel cried into Enty’s embrace, never saying a word. The others remained quiet as well.

There was nothing to say.

~

Aaron leaned back in his chair, his gaze on his friend to his side. Gabriel had cried the entire night, only crashing a few hours ago in Enty’s arms. He still had tears running down his face, but he was at least asleep. Enty was as well, though he kept his arms around Gabriel. Scarecrow just hung to himself, leaning back against the wall.

The noise of a door opening shook Aaron back, and it woke up the others as well. A doctor came in, clipboard in hand. Gabriel’s eyes widened and he turned away, hiding his face in Enty’s chest. He couldn’t handle it. Enty just patted his back and held him close as Aaron and Scarecrow met the doctor.

“You boys with…El-Elderane…Blackwell?” He read, obviously confused by the first name. Aaron nodded. “Sorry it took so long, the tests we got back for your friend were…odd.”

“Is he alright?!” Scarecrow urged. The doctor nodded.

“Oh, yes. The bullet only grazed his arm, but it hit a spot that bled quite a bit, hence the blood loss. He also went into a mild state of shock, but we have all that sorted out.”

“So…what was weird?” Aaron asked, kicking himself internally once he said it. He knew exactly what the doctor was going to say.

“Well…his blood type is…not one that seems to exist. His body is…odd. Things didn’t read right during tests when they should have, and the way his body functions is just…different. I’ve seen strange things like this before, but never this much at once.”

“Y-yeah, he uh…birth defects, you know…all that…” Aaron muttered as he spoke the lie. The doctor gave him a look then shrugged.

“Well, besides the odd readings, he is in healthy shape. The wound on his arm should heal no problem.”

“He’s awake?” Aaron asked. The doctor shook his head again.

“Afraid not yet. We sedated him for the stitching and to calm the shock, and even though we gave him a light dosage, it seemed to have a heavy effect. It’ll wear off soon, we believe.”

“He’s uh…lightweight…” Scarecrow said, earning a look from Aaron.

“S-sure…anyway, you all are welcome to come to his room. We have him bandaged and resting.” He said, walking towards the door. Aaron looked behind him to see Gabriel still hiding his face and crying.

“Yes, yes, we’d love to, but could you give us just a minute?” Aaron asked, stepping back. The doctor nodded with a smile and stepped out of the room. Aaron and Scarecrow walked over to Gabriel and Enty, with Aaron kneeling before Gabriel.

“Gabe? Did you h-”

“He’s dying…” Gabriel cried, his voice muffled as he cried into Enty’s shirt. Aaron just reeled back.

“G-Gabe! No, he’s not! Were you not listening?” Aaron asked, but he got no response from Gabriel. “Gabe, come on, let’s go see him…” Aaron said as he stood. He pulled on Gabriel’s arm, but Gabriel just yanked it away and huddled closer to the distressed Enty.

“It’s my fault…I…he got hurt…because of me…”

“Gabriel, Christ, come on, he’s gonna be fine!” Scarecrow yelled, but Gabriel just sobbed harder.

“I did this…I…I can’t…I can’t…” He cried, gripping Enty’s jacket. Aaron and Scarecrow exchanged glances.

“Gabe, we aren’t going to leave you here. Come on…” Aaron said firmly, grabbing Gabriel’s arm again. All three worked to get Gabriel to his feet. Enty held the shaking Gabriel in place as he stood.

“Gabriel, please, he needs you…” Enty muttered, holding his friend. Gabriel just let out a broken scoff.

“Th-this is where…m-me being with him got him…” Gabriel cried, facing away.

“Gabe, either you walk with us, or I drag you there. What’ll it be?” Scarecrow pushed, earning a sad look from Gabriel. Gabriel looked at Aaron and saw his pleading gaze. Gabriel let out a defeated sigh and turned, letting Enty guide him to the door. Gabriel tried to pull back a few times, but Enty’s grip was strong.

Finally, they followed the doctor and reached the room. The doctor opened the door and the group walked in, or the three of them walked in and dragged Gabriel in. The doctor then turned and pulled the door closed, leaving the four in the room with Elderane.

Gabriel felt his heart tighten when he saw Elderane pale in the hospital bed, still unconscious, his arm heavily bandaged. He could see some red spots seeping through it. Gabriel couldn’t do this.

He let out a cry and fell to his knees, covering his face with his hands as tears escaped his eyes. So many thoughts were pounding away at his skull.

Would Elderane live? If he did, would he forgive him? What if Elderane hates him now? Why did Elderane do this? Why risk his life in such a way?

Gabriel had done this. He hadn’t moved. He was too busy in his own mind to move and Elderane paid the price. It was Gabriel’s fault, it was Gabriel’s fault, _it was Gabriel’s fault!_

He gripped his hair tighter as the sounds of the world crashed down on him, drilling into his mind along with his intrusive thoughts. The machine beeping, the cars outside, the talking down the hall, the buzzing of the lights, the lights shining into his eyes, his thoughts suffocating him, the guilt, the fear, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t _breathe!_

Aaron saw Gabriel shaking on the floor before them, gripping his hair dangerously tight. He walked over and kneeled beside his friend, but the moment he put an arm near him, Gabriel smacked him away.

“Leave…go _away_ …” Gabriel muttered through clenched teeth as he pulled his hair. Aaron just looked at him sympathetically.

“Gabe, I-”

“I want to be alone! I-I can’t…I did this…let me d-do this alone!” He yelled, his voice raising. Enty slid behind a shaken Scarecrow as Gabriel broke down on the floor. Aaron tried to reach out to him again, but Gabriel hit him away with a yell. “GO _AWAY!”_ He screamed, covering his ears. Aaron held his breath then stood, taking a few steps back. Gabriel remained shaking on the floor. Aaron turned towards his other shaken friends and motioned for them to leave. Scarecrow nodded and ushered Enty out the door.

Gabriel heard the door shut and paused, his tears still streaming down his face. He heard Aaron kneel beside him again and he felt fabric placed over his back. Gabriel slowly looked up to meet Aaron’s gaze as he reached for his shoulder. Aaron had put his jacket over him.

“A-Aaron, I-I’m…I’m sorry, I-” Gabriel started, his voice tight as guilt strangled his chest. He was cut off as Aaron reached forward and pulled him into a tight hug, his embrace blocking out the busy sounds of the world around him.

“It’s alright Gabe, we aren’t mad…” Aaron soothed, holding his friend tight.

“I-I didn’t mean to y-yell, I-”

“Just breathe, Gabe, just breathe…” Aaron said softly. He let out his own breath when he felt Gabriel shudder in his arms, his sobbing quieting down. He knew Gabriel got overwhelmed sometimes. It happens whenever the world just…becomes too much for him to handle at once. This was one of those times.

“Aaron…”

“The others understand, Gabe, don’t worry. We’ll do whatever you want. How about we go back to the waiting room until you’re ready, alright?” Aaron whispered, wiping a tear from under Gabriel’s eye. The novice just nodded and turned away as Aaron helped him to his feet. “We’ll be right downstairs, ok? We won’t go anywhere. We promise.” He said, releasing Gabriel as he walked towards the door. Gabriel nodded and turned towards Elderane when he heard the hospital door close. He was alone again.

Taking in a deep breath, he gripped Aaron’s jacket tighter and walked over, pulling a chair up beside the bed. Elderane looked…weak. Gabriel eyed the white wrapping around his friend’s right shoulder and arm. He hated this. Elderane shouldn’t have been hurt. He shouldn’t be in this bed. It should have been Gabriel.

Gabriel let out another broken cry as he reached for his friend’s hand. He held it tight, though the elf did not grasp back. His hand was cold and still. Elderane was still pale. Still gone.

This shouldn’t have happened.

Gabriel reached forward with his other hand and stroked his friend’s soft dark hair slightly, moving it off his face. He held Elderane’s hand tighter as tears formed in his eyes.

“Th-the things you do for me…” Gabriel whispered to the sleeping Elderane, his friend not reacting in the slightest. “…why do you even do them? I…I’m just a worthless human…” He muttered, looking away as he pulled his hand back from Elderane’s hair. He just stared at his friend’s lifeless face. Gabriel took in a shaky breath. “Elderane, I-I don’t know why you’re still friends with me after all that has happened…I’m always involved in such dangerous situations time and time again…why stay with me?” He whispered brokenly.

Tears began forming in his eyes as he looked away. He covered his eyes with his other hand as his throat got tight.

“I got you hurt…I could do it again…” Gabriel muttered, tears now streaming down his face. He gripped Elderane’s hand tighter. “I’m a danger to you…I could get you hurt or worse…why stay with me? I…I’m nothing. You’re a prince and I’m nothing. You should have never bothered with me…then this wouldn’t have happened…” Gabriel cried.

He took in a sharp breath as his tears streamed down his face. He shuddered as his breathing hitched through the tears. He squeezed his eyes shut, his mind reeling in agonizing sorrow.

“It…it hurts me to see you sacrifice yourself over such _trivial_ things…” Gabriel cried, his voice breaking as he sobbed. His breath stopped dead his in throat when he felt Elderane’s hand close around his.

“Your life is not trivial, my friend.”

Gabriel turned around with wide eyes and saw Elderane looking at him softly, his eyes somewhat dazed. He was awake.

“E-Elderane…” Gabriel muttered, leaning forward. Elderane just held his hand tighter as a small smile formed on his face.

“You are _not_ worthless. You are _not_ nothing. You are not nothing because you are _everything_ to me.” He said calmly, his voice soft. Gabriel couldn’t speak as he felt his emotions break him.

He fell down face first onto the bed, sobbing loudly as he gripped Elderane’s hand tightly. Elderane reached his good arm over and set it on Gabriel’s head, the elf’s gentle touch stroking Gabriel’s hair softly.

“I-I’m sorry! I’m _so sorry!_ I’m _so sorry…”_ Gabriel sobbed, hardly able to speak as his voice shook.

“Hey, hey, it’s alright…it’s alright…” Elderane soothed. He smiled when he heard Gabriel’s crying calm down. Elderane just held his friend’s hand firmly in his as he hummed a song softly, running his other hand through Gabriel’s hair as his friend calmed his breathing.

The two remained there for the rest of the day and into the night, the sounds of the world fading away as Gabriel focused on Elderane’s gentle humming.

~

Aaron led Enty and Scarecrow back towards Elderane’s room. They all knew Gabriel was overwhelmed and didn’t mean to yell, so they were happy to give him space. They hadn’t left the hospital, and early the next morning, Aaron received a text from Gabriel saying he would like the others to come back.

Aaron reached the door and pushed it open. He smiled when he saw a much calmer Gabriel beside a lively looking Elderane. The color had returned to his face, and he looked just as energetic as he always did.

“Glad you’re feeling better…” Aaron said softly, pulling a chair beside the bed.

“I hardly feel a thing!” Elderane said with a laugh.

“You really had us shaken you know.” Scarecrow said as he leaned against the wall. “Never thought I’d ever see someone get a solid hit on you.”

“It is a rare occurrence.” Elderane laughed.

“So, you’re ok?” Enty asked softly, eying the bandage wrapped around his arm. Elderane nodded.

“Yes, yes. A bit of blood loss, but nothing that these fascinating modern doctors couldn’t fix.”

“Bet that’ll leave a cool scar.” Scarecrow said, eying his friend’s arm. Elderane just laughed wholeheartedly.

“Yes, I suppose it shall.”

“You know we really need you to be careful in our world, Elderane…” Aaron said quietly, eying the door. Elderane looked at him puzzled. “You aren’t human. You’re…you’re close, but…not quite. You have these doctors a bit confused.”

“It…was not my intention.”

“I know, we know, just…be careful? Elves don’t exist in this world, and I worry about you being seen by the wrong people.”

“I shall…remember that.” Elderane said, looking away. Aaron was right. They took a chance here today. Elderane was less human than Enty was.

“But Elderane…”

Elderane looked up to meet Aaron’s soft gaze. The scientist reached out and grabbed the elf’s hand, holding it tight. Elderane met his eyes.

“Thank you.” Aaron said with a smile as he eyed Gabriel, who just turned away shyly. Elderane smiled back.

“Of course.”

“Now, I talked with the doctors, they think you can go home by tonight. I believe we all will enjoy some home time, eh?” Aaron asked, eying the others who nodded in agreement.

Gabriel watched as Scarecrow and Enty walked over to the chairs by the wall.

“G-guys…?” Gabriel said quietly, grabbing Scarecrow’s and Enty’s attention. “I-I’m sorry…for yelling...”

“Don’t be, Gabe. We understand.” Scarecrow said softly. Enty just nodded along with a smile.

“It was a scary day! But it’s ok now!” Enty said brightly. Gabriel smiled at his friends and took a cleansing breath. They were alright.

He…was going to have to be more careful, though. Gabriel was not going to let Elderane get hurt over him in such a way again. He refused.

Gabriel shook his head of the thoughts. He heard Elderane and Aaron laughing. He saw Scarecrow and Enty talking together. They were all alive. They were all alright.

They were all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Void! Thanks for basically co-writing this one!
> 
> What? You all thought I'd give the elf mercy?
> 
> No one is safe in my universe.


	35. Bedridden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron gets sick again, but this time...something isn't right.

**Prompt 28: Bedridden**

_Featuring: Avantasia protags_

Aaron sat on the couch in his basement, a few small boxes around him with various papers, books, and machine work scattered messily around him. About a week ago, he and his friends had been dragged to his home world. He let out a sigh to ease his nerves as he thought of the…stressful chain of events that took place. They had all made it home fine. They all made it home alive.

He laughed slightly as he pondered the adventure. Scarecrow had started teasing him lately about how Aaron technically died and came back to life. Gabriel found the jokes tasteless, but Aaron was just happy to be back in the first place. He could tolerate the teasing.

The others were all asleep upstairs as it was late into the night, nearly one in the morning. Aaron was also tired and feeling a bit off. He had been coughing a bit more since they got back and feeling cold. He was probably just getting sick from the stress of it all. He shook it off as exhaustion and kept working.

He had finally gotten to organizing and putting away the things he took from his world. He had brought back clothes, books, journals, clocks, and a good number of smaller machines or experiments. He had a lot to go through, and he was excited to see things from his past again.

He was currently going through one of his more well-used journals, an older one where he had filled nearly every page of. It had written thoughts, sketches, ideas, and philosophies all scattered through the old pages. Aaron smiled as he skimmed the large book. Maybe he would come back to some of these ideas…

Aaron gave a start as a piece of thick paper fell from the journal’s loose pages and landed on the floor by his feet. His mind now completely silent, he slowly set the heavy journal to his side and reached a shaky hand down to grab the aged paper, its edges slightly torn. He couldn’t help but smile warmly when he turned it over. He held the fragile item firmly in his hand as a few tears slid from his eyes, his other hand covering his mouth as he stifled a cry.

He had thought he lost this photo forever…

Aaron let out a small laugh and removed his glasses as he wiped his eyes, his emotions getting the better of him. He just sat on the couch a moment as his mind reeled and old memories swarmed his thoughts, both happy and sad.

Taking in a cleansing breath, Aaron put his glasses back on and pulled himself to his feet, walking carefully over his pile of things as he reached his desk. He wiped some more tears away as he dug through one of the drawers in the cabinets behind his desk, finally pulling out an empty photo frame. He sat at his desk and spent some time in the dim light getting the antique photo into the frame where he then set it up next to his toolbox beside the sketch that child Enty had drawn.

Aaron leaned back and wiped his eyes again as he looked at the old worn black and white photo, a smile still on his face as he stared. He thought when he got pulled from his world all those years ago, he’d lost this photo of his parents for good. It was the only visual he had of them…

He smiled as he stood and walked back to his couch, his heart light. He let out another cough as he neared his workplace, his chest hurting a bit more as he shook it off. He regained his composure and sat down, pulling another journal up. He would go to bed in a bit, he was feeling quite tired at this point.

Aaron pushed his worries away as he flipped through the book, his clocks ticking peacefully away behind him.

~

_Three days later…_

Scarecrow was in the kitchen making a coffee, his mind still tired from the past few days. It was midday now, and the entire house has been quiet since they got back. They all needed a deserved break. Elderane had gone back to Avantaisa, Enty has been in his room relaxing, Aaron in his basement, and Gabriel has been reading in his room. None of them had really gone anywhere, as they just all needed some peace.

Though Scarecrow did have a little worry leftover. Ever since they got back, Aaron has been acting off. He’s been groggy and a bit out of it, and Scarecrow could swear he could hear him coughing every now and then. Scarecrow took a sip from his mug as he pondered his friend. Aaron hated telling the others when he was sick. He saw it as a distraction. Something he could overcome on his own.

This was never the case.

Scarecrow had always meant to ask him, but something that stood out to him was how _bad_ Aaron got when he got sick. Even if he got a simple fever or flu, it would knock him out and weaken him like no tomorrow. It would really mess with his mind. Scarecrow sometimes worried that there was something deeper that caused it, because if Aaron got something _serious_ one day…

Scarecrow shook his head of the thought. Some people were just more susceptible to illness, and unfortunately Aaron was one of them. And it seemed he might be getting sick again, though once more, if he was, he was hiding it. He had been isolated in his basement for the past few days, and he seemingly tried to avoid the others whenever he could. He always did this when he got sick. He never let them help until it was too late, and the man physically crashed. Scarecrow hated when Aaron did this. He _hated_ how Aaron didn’t take care of himself. The man literally died a few days ago and now he probably was nearly killing himself again.

Scarecrow was gonna let him have it if his suspicions were correct.

As if on cue, Scarecrow turned when he saw the basement door creak open. He just stared blankly as a _very_ tired looking Aaron slid into the kitchen, nearly tripping on a chair as he walked forward towards the pantry. His hair was ratty, he was missing his glasses and his jacket, and he had that sleep-deprived distant glaze in his eyes.

“Alright, you idiot, you overworked again, didn’t you?” Scarecrow sneered as Aaron stood before the pantry. The man didn’t respond nor blink, he just stared blankly ahead, unmoving.

“The cacophony of anomalies…time and space…irregular in equivocative suspension…” Aaron muttered; his voice somewhat hoarse. Scarecrow just rolled his eyes and slammed his mug down.

“You really don’t know how to take a damn hint, do you?” Scarecrow yelled, grabbing Aaron by his arm as he dragged him away from the wall. Aaron didn’t protest as he let Scarecrow lead him up the stairs, the man stumbling as he was pulled. “You keep doing this! You push yourself too far and _this_ is what happens!” He said, kicking Aaron’s door open. He pushed Aaron inside towards the bed.

“Equivocative intentions of the esoteric madman…” Aaron muttered. Scarecrow just rolled his eyes.

“You didn’t sleep, you goddamn moron! You really are gonna get sick at this point!” He said as he eased Aaron into the bed.

“Fastidious observations…”

“I’m gonna kill you again.” Scarecrow sneered as he walked away, leaving Aaron in the bed. He just needed rest, then he wouldn’t get sick. He didn’t look…that bad yet. Scarecrow sighed as he pulled the door closed. He just needed rest. That’s all.

He just needed rest.

~

_Two days later…_

Scarecrow was in his room, guitar in hand, when he heard a rushed knock on his door. Enty slid in a moment later, his look somewhat panicked.

“Enty? The hell is-”

“Aaron is possessed by Acedia again!” He cried, worry in his voice. Scarecrow just looked at him confused as he set his guitar aside.

“What? What makes you think that?”

“Well…last time he slept for two days it was Acedia…” Enty muttered as he followed Scarecrow to Aaron’s room. Scarecrow opened the door and saw Aaron was indeed still asleep, though he seemed to be stirring a bit restlessly. He looked down as he pondered the past two days.

He…hadn’t seen Aaron at all. He _had_ been sleeping this long again…

A pang of worry shot through Scarecrow’s heart as he briskly entered the room, walking up to his friend’s bedside. Aaron was stirring and whimpering slightly in his sleep, a look of distress on his face. He was sweating as he twitched. Scarecrow’s heart dropped.

Aaron looked sick.

Scarecrow nudged his friend slightly, shaking him as he stirred.

“Aaron? Come on, wake up!” He yelled, worried about his friend’s behavior. Whenever Aaron slept for this long, it was either because he was sick or because some supernatural force was keeping him under. He never slept like this, even on days where he had gone a week without sleep. Aaron didn’t awaken when Scarecrow shook him.

“Is it Acedia…?” Enty said fearfully, hiding behind Scarecrow. Scarecrow huffed and leaned lower, lifting one of Aaron’s eyelids to get a look at his eye. They were normal. A bit reddish, but normal. Not demonic. He wasn’t possessed.

“No, no, I…I think he’s just sick…” Scarecrow said in defeated annoyance as he stepped back. Aaron did look pretty bad. He put a hand down to his friend’s forehead, holding it there as he cursed to himself.

“Crow? Is he-”

“It’s fine, Enty, it’s fine…it’s just a fever I think…” He said as he pulled his hand back. Aaron was definitely warm.

“Finitude…” Aaron muttered brokenly, his voice course as he shivered. Scarecrow just sighed and pulled the blanket up higher over his friend.

“If it’s like last time, it’ll go away in a day or two…” Scarecrow said, walking away. “Enty, you go back and relax, I’m gonna go get his glasses and stuff from the basement, and the medicine too…” He said, walking down the stairs as Enty nodded. Scarecrow reached the bottom steps of the basement and just let out a frustrated grumble. The room was more of a mess than usual, with the things Aaron brought back from his world scattered all over the place. He saw the new things on his desk, the coffee table, the shelves…

Aaron had been working really hard on this stuff for the past few days. Scarecrow cursed to himself and stepped over the mess, noting the glasses on the work desk. He grabbed them and sighed, turning the old things over in his hand. Aaron’s work was important to him, but Scarecrow just wished he’d see himself as important sometimes too. Aaron just…didn’t take care of himself.

Scarecrow sighed and walked back upstairs, entering Aaron’s room where he placed the glasses on the desk by his bed. He saw a framed photo of the four of them there beside a photo of some random older couple. Scarecrow eyed their group photo. Aaron cared about _them_ a lot. Scarecrow just wished Aaron gave himself the same amount of care. Scarecrow ran his hand through his hair as he walked out the door. Time to track down the medicine again…

~

Scarecrow sat by Aaron’s bedside as he fiddled with the medicine bottle lid.

“Damn things…always stuck…” He said as he struggled to open it. He paused his attempts when Aaron began mumbling again. “Aaron? You wakin’ up?” Scarecrow asked, leaning closer. Aaron opened his eyes only slightly, his breathing still forced and ragged.

“C-Crow?” He muttered tiredly; his eyes still dazed.

“Yeah, yeah, it’s me, you idiot. The hell is wrong with you, huh? You overworked and got sick again!” Scarecrow sneered, finally getting the medicine open. Aaron didn’t turn his head, but instead kept staring at the ceiling.

“D-didn’t…over…work…”

“Like hell you didn’t. Look, this is the last straw alright? No more six days with no rest.”

“I…I got…sleep…”

“Uh huh, uh huh, sure. Look, why don’t yo-”

“G-gah…” Aaron gasped, his body twitching as he seemed to huddle in on himself, his face wracked in pain. Scarecrow just stared, a pang of worry hitting him.

“Aaron? You alright?”

“H-hurts…” He muttered, falling back to his previous position.

“What hurts?” Scarecrow asked, but Aaron just breathed short breaths and stared blankly upwards. “Aaron what hurts?”

“Wh-when did…you get here?” Aaron muttered, turning his head slightly in Scarecrow’s direction. Scarecrow just blinked.

“Aaron, you really worry me sometimes.” He said, shaking his head. His friend was just losing it. “Come on, what hurts, Aaron?”

“H-head…stomach…e-everything…” He muttered, his eyes flickering closed. Scarecrow just stared at him in worry as he fell back into a restless sleep. He shook his head as he went back to reading the medicine label. Aaron just had a fever again. He would be fine.

Aaron was always fine.

~

Scarecrow was pacing in Aaron’s room. Night had hit and the others had gone to bed. Scarecrow didn’t want the others around Aaron when he got sick like this. Enty always freaked when Aaron was out of commission, and Scarecrow questioned Gabriel’s immunity to modern diseases sometimes. He _was_ from the 1600’s…

Scarecrow stopped his pacing when a thought hit him.

None of his friends had any shots or vaccines at all. Running a hand through his hair as he let out a sigh, he went back to his pacing. That’s another trip for them to the hospital then…

Scarecrow paused as he heard a noise from Aaron. He turned and saw him now restlessly turning over in bed, much more than before.

“Aaron? Come on, calm down…” Scarecrow muttered as he walked over. The moment he neared the bed, Aaron groggily sat up straight, his breathing quick and ragged. His eyes were open but still dazed, though Scarecrow could tell he was afraid.

“N-no…not…not them…agh…” Aaron said as he gripped his head, his shaking getting worse. Scarecrow just walked over and put his hand on his friend’s arm.

“Come on, clockwork, lay down…” He muttered as he tried to ease Aaron down. The man resisted and slid back farther as he looked to a place beyond Scarecrow.

“N-no…c-come…come back…” Aaron whispered, raising a hand towards nothing. Scarecrow sighed as he realized that Aaron was hallucinating again.

“There’s no one there, Aaron, come on…and don’t you _dare_ punch me again!” Scarecrow yelled as he pushed Aaron back down into sleeping position. Aaron didn’t protest and stayed down, his heart still racing. Scarecrow sighed. Aaron looked…bad. Worse than last time. He hoped he got better soon…

~

_A small child had his eyes closed. He was clinging to someone. He was being held. He opened his eyes and looked up. Familiar and kind eyes were looking down at him. A loving embrace. He laughed and closed his eyes again, huddling closer to the two people holding him tightly in their protective arms._

_He was happy._

_He was safe._

_He was loved._

_Aaron’s eyes flew open when a sharp cold chill ran through his body, the warmth he felt moments ago fleeting away in the icy haze. He shivered as he huddled in on himself. He felt bad. He felt sick. He felt afraid._

_He reached up to grasp at the familiar people who were holding him, but he only felt himself fall to the cold wooden ground, the chills reaching his core. He gasped for breath as his vision spun, his stomach aching in tight pain that caused him to let out an anguished cry. He pushed himself to his knees and looked around as tears slid from his eyes._

_“Father?” He muttered, crying out into the darkness. The people holding him were gone. He was in his room. It was dark. He was alone. “M-mother…?” He cried; his throat tight as he cried. He was cold and shaking. He wanted his family. He wanted their safe embrace._

_Pulling himself to his feet, he staggered towards the door. He had to find them. They could help him. They would make the pain go away. He coughed as he paused and leaned against the doorframe, his legs weak as he struggled to hold himself up. He heard nothing as he entered the dismal hallway. Aaron could see no flickering candles, no light, no warmth._

_He saw a cracked open door at the end of the hallway. His parents room. Aaron walked slowly towards the door, sobbing as the pain in his stomach got worse. The hall was spinning as he gripped his abdomen. They could help him. He was safe with them. They would scare the pain away._

_Aaron arrived at the door, reaching upwards to the high handle as he pushed it open. Dim light shone in from the hallway into the pitch-black room. He saw his parent’s beds farther into the room._

_“Mother?” Aaron muttered as he walked forward to between the two beds. “Father? I…I don’t feel well…” Aaron cried as he reached his parents. He couldn’t see their faces over the tall furniture, but he could see his mother’s arm hanging down from the edge of the bed. “Mother, please…I’m scared…” Aaron cried, tugging on his mother’s soft hand. It felt cold._

_Aaron felt more tears escape his eyes as he held his mother’s arm tightly. She did not grasp back. The warmth was gone. She was gone. He turned and saw his father’s arm out from under the blanket. He slid over and nudged it gently._

_“Father…mother won’t wake up…” He whispered, holding his father’s hand in his own. There was no movement. He didn’t hold him back reassuringly like he used to. He hand was cold. He was gone._

_Aaron backed away to between the beds, the silence of the room suffocating him. Neither of his parents stirred. Neither moved. There was no warmth here. No comfort. Just isolated, agonizing darkness._

_“Mother, please…f-father…” Aaron cried, falling to his knees as he gripped his abdomen, a sharp pain piercing him as he let out a rough cough. No one held him. No one came to scare the hurt away._

_Aaron let out a sob as he fell forward to the ground, his tears flowing down his cheeks as he shivered on the cold wooden floor, huddling in on himself as he cried. No one came to help him. No one reassured him he would be alright. No one helped him. There was nothing._

_He was alone._

_~_

Enty awoke to the sound of shuffling in the hall. He looked to his clock. It was nearly 3 am. Curious, he slid out of bed and slowly cracked his door open. He nearly jumped in fright when he saw Aaron leaning against his doorframe, his hand gripping his stomach tightly as he stared dazed into the distance, some tears sliding down his face.

“Aaron…?” Enty muttered cautiously. Aaron didn’t acknowledge him, but instead walked out from his room and into the hall, leaning against the wall the entire time. Enty could see him breathing heavy as he cried.

He was hurting.

“Aaron, what are you doing…?” Enty asked fearfully as Aaron walked forward towards Scarecrow’s door, gasping for breath as he paused outside of it. Enty just watched in confusion as Aaron struggled with the door handle, but eventually pushed it open all the way. He slid inside, not noticing Enty at all.

~

Scarecrow snapped awake with a surprised cry when he felt something touch his hand. He looked over to see Aaron on his knees beside his bed, his hand tight around Scarecrow’s wrist.

“AARON WHAT THE HELL?!” Scarecrow yelled, yanking his arm away as he quickly flipped on the light switch. He gripped his racing heart as he took in the sight of Aaron, his eyes glazed as he wavered on his knees. “Aaron?” Scarecrow tried again, his fear taking hold.

“F-father…mother won’t wake up…” Aaron slurred quietly, not meeting Scarecrow’s gaze. Scarecrow looked up with wide eyes to see Enty looking fearfully into the room.

“H-he just…walked in…” Enty said, his voice small. Scarecrow looked back to Aaron; the man obviously delirious at this point. Way worse than usual.

“Uhh…” Scarecrow said, not sure how to take the scene before him. Aaron still looked quite ill. Scarecrow shook his head and edged off the bed. “R-right, ok…back to bed, Aaron…” He said, but before he could reach down, Aaron let out a pained cry and fell to the floor, curling up into fetal position as he gripped his stomach.

“W-what’s wrong with him?!” Enty said, his flames taking up more of him as he stared at his anguished friend. Scarecrow couldn’t find words as he kneeled beside Aaron.

“Aaron? Aaron, hey! Wake up!” Scarecrow urged, shaking his friend. That only seemed to cause Aaron to curl in tighter on himself. He had a look of pain on his face, tears streaming from his eyes. Scarecrow felt his heart stop. This really wasn’t normal fever behavior.

Something was wrong.

“Enty, help me!” Scarecrow asked, pulling Aaron up the best he could. Enty reluctantly entered and helped, the duo getting Aaron’s arms over their shoulders as they carried him across the hall, the man gasping in pain the entire time.

“What’s going on?” Gabriel cried, shocked at the sight as he peered out from his bedroom.

“A-Aaron’s sick…bad this time…” Scarecrow muttered as they got him in the bed. He immediately curled in on himself and continued crying as Scarecrow and Enty stepped back. Aaron was usually on the upswing of a fever by this point. He was usually shaking it off. Something was different this time around.

Aaron was now pale and looked physically weaker. His breathing was ragged and irregular, and he still had sweat lining his forehead. The past few days, he hadn’t even left his bed nor eaten anything.

Scarecrow placed his hand on his friend’s head and felt his heart drop. Aaron was downright burning up, hotter than before. Now really scared, Scarecrow ran and got the thermometer, putting it in Aaron’s mouth. He held it a moment until it beeped.

Scarecrow nearly dropped it in terror when he read the number. It was at 104 F. That was almost lethal. Fear strangling his heart, he set the thermometer aside and got closer to Aaron. He was still stirring restlessly, as if in a nightmare. Scarecrow could see the tears sliding down Aaron’s face as he cried softly in his fever-induced sleep.

Something was _very_ wrong.

Reality came back to Scarecrow as he heard Gabriel muttering prayers in the corner, his head bowed as he stood back. Enty was shaking in the doorway, his flames flaring.

Scarecrow was afraid. Enty could tell. Things had to be bad when Scarecrow was afraid.

Scarecrow sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he pondered his options. He wanted to do some quick research before they made any decisions to take Aaron anywhere. Something about this whole thing just felt odd to Scarecrow…

“C-Crow, is he ok? What’s wrong with him?” Enty cried, his voice broken. Scarecrow turned and faced him, his mind reeling.

“Enty, you go pray with Gabe or something, alright? I need to do some work really quick…” He muttered as he ran and grabbed his phone in his room. He needed Enty out of his hair while he thought. He couldn’t think right when Enty was hovering over his shoulder.

Running back to Aaron’s room, he saw Enty and Gabriel in the corner, with Gabriel muttering things quietly. Scarecrow sighed and pulled a chair up to the side of Aaron’s bed. Aaron was still curled in on himself, tears still streaming from his eyes.

Scarecrow began wracking his brain for clues. Aaron… _had_ told him he hadn’t been overworking. Scarecrow thought he was lying, but…maybe he was telling the truth. This wasn’t normal sleep deprived sick. The illness seems to only be getting worse, he was delirious, had abdominal pain, head pain, and he was sleeping a hell of a lot…

Scarecrow paused his internet searching as a scary thought came to mind. They had gone back to the 1800’s. He knew Aaron was more susceptible to illness than the normal person. What if…he had picked something up while he was there…?

“J-Jesus _Christ…”_ Scarecrow muttered as he frantically typed. He searched for a list of common illnesses from that time and typed in the symptoms. Every entry made his fear rise more, the tightness strangling his heart as he searched. He was getting a lot of potential causes though; he just couldn’t seem to pinpoint-

“It…it’s back…”

Scarecrow snapped up when he heard Aaron speak. The man was still curled in on himself as he shivered. Scarecrow just edged closer.

“Aaron? Aaron you with me?” Scarecrow urged, panic in his voice. Aaron didn’t open his eyes.

“It’s back…it took them…now it’s…it’s back for _me…”_ Aaron cried; his voice small as he sobbed. Scarecrow just ran his hand through his hair in worry again.

“Christ, Aaron, what’s back?!” He yelled, shaking his friend slightly. Aaron cracked his eyes open, but he just stared past Scarecrow.

“Th-the…the typhoid…it’s…it’s back…” He cried, gripping his stomach as he squeezed his eyes shut again, his shivering never stopping. Scarecrow leaned back with wide eyes. That…no, he…he couldn’t have _that…_

“T-typhoid…” Scarecrow muttered, frantically punching the term into the search bar.

“What’s typhoid?” Enty muttered fearfully from the corner. Gabriel stopped his praying and looked up to Scarecrow, who just took in a shaky breath.

“It…it’s a bacterial disease…an old one…”

“THE PLAGUE?!” Gabriel cried, scrambling to his feet as he backed towards the door. Enty saw the panic and let out a cry as his shadows flared drastically outwards. Scarecrow just stood and put his hands out.

“IT’S NOT THE FUCKING PLAGUE! _Calm down!”_ Scarecrow yelled.

“B-but you said…bac…bac-tear-eeah…what is that then?” Gabriel muttered, shaking as he stood back. “Is it demons?!” He cried.

“It’s not demons! _Jesus,_ Gabe…” Scarecrow said, turning back towards Aaron. The man had his eyes closed and was now just shivering weakly on the bed, his fever definitely not going down. Scarecrow took in a breath and looked back to his phone, skimming the symptoms. He felt his heart freeze when he saw a good number of them were what Aaron was experiencing.

It…it very well could be what he had…

Panic overtaking him, he threw his phone into his pocket and stood, heading for his room.

“Crow?” Enty asked fearfully. Scarecrow just ran and got his jacket.

“We’re…we’re going to the emergency room…” He said quickly, running back to Aaron’s room as he fought back tears. He pulled the delirious Aaron up and put his arm around his shoulder. It may not be the old disease, but…if it _was…_

Scarecrow pulled out his phone again and eyed the search page. One word was sticking out to him.

_Lethal…_

~

Scarecrow was in the waiting room of the hospital discussing Aaron with a nurse. They had managed to get him here, though he wasn’t aware or coherent the entire time. His fever was only getting worse. Scarecrow was worried. _Really_ worried.

He hated seeing Aaron so defeated. So afraid. The man wouldn’t stop crying and they had to basically carry him to the car. Neither Enty nor Gabriel were taking it well. Scarecrow definitely wasn’t. They had just gotten Aaron back. They _couldn’t_ lose him again.

Scarecrow glanced over and saw Enty and Gabriel huddled close in the chairs against the wall. They were scared. Scarecrow was too. He sighed as he tuned back into what the nurse was saying. She was almost done with the briefing and was about to walk away. Scarecrow called out for her to stop.

“Wait, wait!” He yelled, grabbing her attention. She paused and turned back to him. “When…when they’re testing him…have them check for…typhoid…” He said quietly. The nurse just gave him a confused look.

“Typhoid, sir? We are in upper Ohio, you know…it’s not exactly common here…” She said softly. Scarecrow just ran his hand through his hair.

“I…I am aware, but…he travels…I guess, and…just have them check, please?” He said nervously. The nurse thought a moment then nodded with a small smile.

“Sure, yes of course. I’ll pass that on.” She said reassuringly. The woman left, leaving Scarecrow and the others alone in the familiar room. It was getting late now, and they were all tired, but…the uncertainty of it all led to none of them wanting to sleep.

Scarecrow found it ironic.

With a sigh, he just walked over and sat beside his friends. He saw Enty holding Gabriel’s hand tightly as they stayed close. It was never good when Aaron was out of commission. Scarecrow was a horrible leader. He knew this. He could hold things for a bit, but long term…not so much. They needed Aaron, and apparently…he really needs them.

If he won’t take care of himself, then…Scarecrow guessed they’d do it for him.

As the night ticked away, Enty and Gabriel eventually fell asleep, albeit reluctantly. Scarecrow just…couldn’t. He couldn’t get Aaron’s odd behavior out of his head. Usually when he was sick or had delusions, he saw ghosts, past misadventures, or just scary things.

What on _earth_ had he seen this time?

He mentioned something about his mother not waking up. And…how the disease took “them” from him. Scarecrow wondered if he just got a glimpse into Aaron’s far past. Something he either repressed or never told them. Scarecrow couldn’t say. But he did know that whatever it was…it scared Aaron. It broke him. And it broke Scarecrow’s heart to see his friend relive such horrors.

Scarecrow had a guess as to what happened in his friend’s past. But he didn’t want to think about it. He _really_ didn’t…

This disease was old. Nearly fully killed off. And if Aaron _had_ it…

Scarecrow remembered the research he had done. He recalled reading that if left untreated for so long…it was lethal. Who knows how long Aaron had been sick. It could be only a few days, or it could be since they got back from his world…

They had just thought Aaron was tired. Scarecrow just assumed it was the sleep deprivation. If he had thought just a bit more critically…if he had actually paid attention and saw that something was _really_ wrong…they could have prevented this. Aaron’s condition was way worse because they didn’t take immediate action.

Had his ignorance to the issue just killed Aaron?

Scarecrow shook his head with a shaky breath, fighting back burning tears. He hid his face in his hands as his thoughts drowned him. Oh, what has he _done…_

~

Scarecrow jolted up when he saw the door to the waiting room open. He looked over and saw Enty and Gabriel begin to stir. Scarecrow sighed and jumped up to meet the doctor.

“You boys with Mr. Blackwell?” He said gently. Scarecrow just nodded. He couldn’t read this doctor. He couldn’t tell what he was thinking. The doctor eyed Scarecrow a moment then took in a breath. “Boys, how on earth did your friend come into contact with active typhoid?” He said, his voice stunned. Scarecrow’s eyes just widened in fear.

“It…it is typhoid?” Scarecrow muttered quietly. He could hear Gabriel let out a fearful cry behind him. The doctor nodded.

“Don’t worry, it’s not anything dangerous yet…you brough him in right on time, I’d say.” He said lightly. Scarecrow just felt relief wash over him.

“He’ll…he’ll live?”

“Quite. Most cases that exist are treatable as long as proper medical attention is provided. Your friend is still in the early stages, no permanent damage has been done.”

“But…but he was so…out of it…” Scarecrow said, his mind reeling. The doctor just shrugged.

“The disease does cause some neurological complications such as confusion, hallucinations, or things like that. Mixed with your friend’s high fever, it’s no wonder he was so delirious.”

“So…what do we do? Is he awake?” Scarecrow asked, his nerves still not gone. The doctor shook his head.

“He is under at the moment and we’d like to keep him that way until the fever goes down.” He said, eying his notes. “And you can see him in a bit, but we need to get the antibiotics in him first to prevent any spread of the disease.”

“Right…yeah…ok…” Scarecrow said, running his hand through his hair. Aaron was going to be alright. “How long will he be sick?”

“Could be a week to a few weeks, but once the antibiotics take effect, he’ll be on the upswing. Once we are sure he’s stable, he can even go home.”

“J-Jesus, ok…” Scarecrow muttered, his breathing calming itself. “W-wait, since we’re here…” Scarecrow said, getting the doctor’s attention.

“Yes?”

“Can…can he and these two idiots get any shots they don’t have?”

“SHOTS?” Gabriel cried, reeling back. Enty just held him tighter as he shook.

“Vaccines, you idiot!” Scarecrow yelled, calming his friends. The doctor just blinked a moment and nodded.

“S-sure, what do your friends need?”

“Uh…all of them.” Scarecrow said, rubbing the back of his neck. The doctor just looked at him stunned.

“All of them? How behind are they?”

“V-very behind…”

“How is that possible? All three of them?”

“Well…they…” Scarecrow started, thinking carefully on what to say. “That one is a hippie,” he said, motioning to a confused Gabriel. “That one has…horrible memory,” he muttered as he pointed to Enty. “And Aaron…is just an idiot, that’s…that’s really all I got.” Scarecrow said with a jaded shrug. The doctor just stared at the odd group a moment before shrugging himself.

“A-alright, I’ll…I’ll have a nurse find you all when they can…I’ll see to it Mr. Blackwell gets his as well…” He said, walking towards the door in confusion.

Scarecrow just released a held breath when the door closed, leaving the trio alone.

“So…is Aaron ok?” Enty said, his voice still shaky. Scarecrow nodded and walked over to his seat beside his friends.

“Yeah…yeah, he’ll be fine.” He said, leaning his head back against the wall. How the hell did Aaron get typhoid? Maybe he drank something when they were in his world…

Scarecrow just closed his eyes as he let his mind settle. Aaron was going to be alright. They were going to be there with him, and he is going to be alright. Scarecrow just prayed the man’s nightmares ended.

~

“Gabe, for the love of God, just hold still!”

“I don’t trust this! Vile torture methods…”

“It’s not torture! Jesus, just let them work!”

Scarecrow was standing beside the hospital bed where Gabriel was sitting fearfully. He did not trust the needles. Enty was shaken as well, as he knew they hurt. He was hiding on the other side of the bed. Scarecrow was apologizing profusely to the poor nurse.

“Look, Gabe, I’ve gotten all these, alright? And I’m fine!” Scarecrow sneered, trying everything he could to get his friends to cooperate. Gabriel just slid farther back and shook his head in fear. Scarecrow sighed in annoyance. He had to get through to Gabriel in his own language. “Alright you idiot, doesn’t the…bible or whatever say to…take care of yourself or…something?” He said, causing Gabriel to look at him cautiously.

“Y-yeah…”

“Well these help you take care of yourself! You wanna get sick like Aaron?” Scarecrow said as he crossed his arms. Gabriel just looked down in defeat.

“No…”

“Then let them help you Gabe! Geez…” He said leaning against the wall by the bed. Gabriel just looked away, fear still on his mind. Scarecrow saw it in his eyes. Sighing he walked over and grabbed Gabriel’s hand, earning a shocked look from the novice. “This help?” Scarecrow said flatly. Gabriel gave a small smile and nodded. Scarecrow turned to the confused nurse and motioned for her to continue. Enty let out a fearful cry when he saw her put the needle in Gabriel’s arm. He flinched slightly and kept his eyes squeezed shut, but he took it fine as Scarecrow held his hand. “Damn children, the lot of you…” Scarecrow muttered when Gabriel was done and hopped off the bed, Enty replacing him.

“Crow, I don’t know…” Enty said as the nurse wiped his arm. Scarecrow just sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. They already had to lie drastically about Enty to get the nurse to not be afraid of him, he really didn’t want him causing more trouble that’ll draw attention to themselves.

“Enty, for the love of…even Gabriel was fine!” He yelled. Enty just looked at him sadly. Scarecrow blinked and grumbled, holding his hand out to Enty who took it happily. He stood there; his mind flustered as the nurse worked on Enty.

Scarecrow was just happy they were getting these. He had doubts about his friend’s immunities for a while, so hopefully this helped.

They still weren’t able to see Aaron yet, and Scarecrow though they might not until tomorrow. His fever was still bad, they said, and it would take a bit for the antibiotics to take effect. Scarecrow didn’t mind staying away as much this time. He didn’t want to risk the other two getting sick.

He just hoped Aaron got better soon. They needed him.

~

_Two days later…_

Scarecrow followed the doctor through the hospital, Enty and Gabriel trailing behind. They were finally allowed to see Aaron. They reached the door to his room, and Scarecrow had to admit…he was nervous.

“Now boys, he’s still asleep and has a slight fever. It’s going away, but it’ll take time. Just don’t try to wake him, ok?” The doctor said, reaching for the door handle. The trio nodded. The doctor pushed the door open, letting the group walk inside. He pulled it closed after they were in, leaving the four alone in the room.

Aaron was in the bed, still pale and still breathing irregular. But he wasn’t crying anymore, and he didn’t have a look of pain on his face like he had the past few days. Scarecrow just sighed sadly as he walked over, pulling a chair close. How many times has Aaron done this for them when one of them was in the hospital?

He heard Enty and Gabriel take their own seats against the wall. Gabriel didn’t want to come close. He still thought it was some plague. Scarecrow really couldn’t blame him. Gabriel had no idea what any of this meant.

Scarecrow just sat in his chair as he looked over Aaron. He really looked weak. He was noticeably thinner, Scarecrow thought. Aaron hadn’t really eaten a thing in who knows how long…

Scarecrow sighed and hid his face in his hands as he sat in the chair beside his unconscious friend. He just wanted Aaron back.

~

_Several days later…_

Scarecrow positioned Aaron in his bed, pulling the blanket up over him. The doctors had let Aaron come home, and they said he was no longer contagious. He just would be sick for a while, though it should get better as time goes on. Aaron still didn’t look great, but he looked way better than before. He hadn’t been aware when they took him home, though Scarecrow thought that was mostly due to the anesthetic.

Scarecrow stepped back as he eyed his friend. Aaron was in bed now and sleeping. He still looked quite weak, but he was on his way to getting better. Scarecrow would be there to help him. He had told Gabriel and Enty to stay away, as Gabriel was on edge anyway, and Enty just panics in times like this. Scarecrow could handle it. It was the least he could do.

After running to get the medicine the doctors gave them, as well as some water, Scarecrow pulled a chair up beside his friend’s bed. It was late by now, and the others had gone to bed. Scarecrow probably should. He was borderline as exhausted as Aaron could get sometimes. But…he just couldn’t leave his friend’s side.

He felt guilty. He shouldn’t, but he did. He knew he didn’t cause this, but…he could have prevented it. He also felt bad for Aaron in general. Whatever lucid fever-dreams this illness was giving him, he wasn’t having a good time. This really scared Aaron. Scarecrow sighed as he leaned back, closing his eyes. He would be here for his friend. He would make sure he wasn’t alone.

~

Scarecrow snapped awake by the sound of faint talking. He looked over in the dim light and saw Aaron was stirring, turning over slightly as he twitched in his sleep. He was dreaming again, or something like it. Scarecrow didn’t know how much more of this he could take. With a sigh, he slid over and ran his hand through Aaron’s hair, hoping to soothe him. It seemed to work a bit, but Scarecrow’s heart skipped when Aaron opened his eyes, though they were still dazed.

“A-Aaron?” Scarecrow muttered, pulling back. Aaron just stared past him, his breathing deep.

“It’s…it’s coming to take me…” He muttered, terror in his weak voice. Scarecrow’s heart just broke as he took in the sight.

“Christ, Aaron, no, you’re fine!” He said, but Aaron didn’t look at him.

“It’s going to _kill me_ …” He cried, a few tears escaping his eyes. Scarecrow just leaned back, his mind reeling in fear.

“No, Aaron, no! You have medicine, you’re doing better! It won’t kill you! I…I won’t let it, alright?” Scarecrow said, leaning closer. Aaron’s eyes moved to look at him.

“It took…them…” Aaron cried brokenly, closing his eyes again.

“Aaron, who’s them?”

“Mother…f-father…” He cried, curling in on himself as his voice broke. Scarecrow just stared in shock.

That’s what he had suspected, though he didn’t want to admit it.

“And now it’s…back for me…” Aaron whispered. Scarecrow just edged forward as he swallowed back tears. He put his hand back on Aaron’s head, running his hand through his hair gently.

“It won’t get you, Aaron. I promise…” Scarecrow said firmly. Aaron’s breathing seemed to calm as he fell back asleep. Scarecrow just kept his hand on his friend’s head. Aaron really thought he was going to die. Scarecrow couldn’t stop some tears from escaping his own eyes.

How rough had Aaron’s childhood been?

He had never really asked, and Aaron never brought it up except for the fact that he was interested in science from a very young age. Scarecrow assumed Aaron had a good childhood. From the way he dresses now and the fancy way he talked, Scarecrow thought he was well off. Scarecrow was jealous of that idea.

Maybe he was wrong…

Scarecrow just sat by his friend’s bedside for the rest of the night, not daring leave. Aaron was scared and thought he was alone. Scarecrow would make sure that wasn’t true.

~

_Aaron laid on the cold wooden floor, shivering as he cried. He was alone. His family was gone._

_In the twisted darkness, he felt hands grab him and pull him up. He didn’t dare open his eyes. It was deaths embrace; he knew it. What took his family was taking him. He was going to die. At least he would be with his family again._

_Aaron let out a small gasp when the cold sick feeling vanished, and instead was relaced with secure warmth. He couldn’t move, but he felt…better._

_He felt better._

_He cracked his eyes open and saw the world was blurry around him. He couldn’t focus on anything, but the room was…familiar. He was in his living room, the fireplace flickering calmly, the warmth chasing the ice in his soul away. He tried to reach a hand towards the heat, but he couldn’t move it. He was…under a blanket. He was on the couch before the fireplace and was under a blanket. He was safe. He still felt ill, but…he was safe._

_“Mother…father…?” Aaron whispered brokenly, hope in his trembling voice. He heard soft footsteps._

_“No…I’m so sorry, little one…but you will be safe here. We’ll take care of you.”_

_He flinched slightly when he felt a gentle hand run through his hair. He tried to look up, but he couldn’t. He still felt weak. He closed his eyes as he took in the reassuring touch._

_“It won’t get you, Aaron…I promise…” An older voice whispered, the figure kneeling beside him. Aaron tried to focus on the face that illuminated by the flickering firelight. It was an older man smiling warmly. An older woman walked over beside him, her hand still on Aaron’s head as she too smiled warmly. They were reassuring him. They were kind to him. Aaron felt some tears escape his eyes as he closed his eyes again._

_The woman’s hand kept running through his hair, easing his fears as he shivered under the blanket. Aaron let out a small sob as he succumbed to the comfort around him, the couple scaring the pain away. He was warm again. He was safe._

_He was loved._

_~_

Scarecrow was reading a magazine as a calming morning’s light shone in through the window. Aaron hadn’t stirred the entire night, and his fever was finally breaking. Scarecrow smiled as he read, happy his friend was recovering. As he read, a mumble from Aaron snapped him out of his text. He looked over and saw Aaron stirring, muttering to himself as he tried to rub his eyes.

“Aaron?” Scarecrow said, his heart skipping as he saw his friend come to. Aaron put his hand down and turned his head to face Scarecrow, his eyes actually focusing on the man.

“C-Crow…? What on earth…happened…” He muttered as he ran his hand through his hair, his breathing picking up. Scarecrow just turned away as a few tears fell from his eyes. He wasn’t going to break in front of Aaron. “Crow?”

“You…you scared the living daylights out of us, you moron…” Scarecrow said in relief as he turned back around. Aaron just looked at him and blinked.

“Wh-what did I…do?”

“You got typhoid, you idiot.” Scarecrow said flatly. He immediately regretted saying those words as he saw Aaron’s face pale, a look of fear appearing on the man.

“I-I…oh, I didn’t… _no_ …” Aaron said, his voice now panicked. Scarecrow slid closer and put a hand on Aaron’s arm.

“Hey, hey, you’re alright, you’re alright…” He said, easing his friend’s fear. Aaron just looked at him as he breathed heavy.

“I…I am?”

“Yes, yes, modern medicine is a wonderous thing, you know.” Scarecrow said with a light laugh. Aaron just leaned his head back as he calmed his racing heart.

“I…I…oh dear…” He said, closing his eyes. That…explains the nightmares.

“Aaron, it’s ok…you won’t die, alright?” Scarecrow said, his hand still on Aaron’s arm. Aaron turned to look at him, worry still on his face.

“F-forgive me…I have had…bad experiences with the illness…”

“That’s obvious.” Scarecrow said, recalling his friends…odd nightmares.

“W-wait why are you here?! The illness it…it spreads…”

“You got vaccinated and are on antibiotics, Aaron. So did the rest of us. We won’t get it.”

“B-but…”

“And even if you were contagious, I’d still be here to help your sorry ass get better, alright?” Scarecrow sneered lightly. Aaron just blinked.

“You…would?”

“How many times have you stood by our sides when we were close to dying somewhere?” Scarecrow said, raising an eyebrow. Aaron just looked away as he pondered the…troublesome memories. “It’s a lot. You’ve helped me more times than I can count, so I say it’s only fair I help you.” He said, Aaron still avoiding his gaze. “You…you’re our friend, alright? We’d never leave you alone.”

Aaron blinked at those words. He turned back and saw Scarecrow smiling warmly at him. He…hadn’t left his side. Scarecrow had really stuck by him this entire time. Aaron felt some tears form in his eyes as he put his hand to his face, hiding it from Scarecrow as he cried.

“Th-thanks…Crow…” He muttered. His friends…really cared about him. They hadn’t left him. He was…safe with them.

“Yeah, yeah, anytime you idiot. Now not now, but once you feel up to it you _need_ to eat something.” Scarecrow said, leaning back in his chair. “I don’t think you’ve eaten in like…a week.”

“I…I shall, yes…” Aaron said as he regained his composure. He just breathed a moment as his mind began clearing.

“Aaron?”

“Y-yeah?”

“Can I ask you something? About…this?” Scarecrow said, his voice cautious. Aaron just looked at him confused.

“S-sure, yeah.”

“What’s with…you and typhoid then?” Scarecrow asked, causing Aaron to close his eyes as the memories returned. “You were having some…weird fever-dreams, and…I just…”

“It’s fine, Crow, it’s fine…” Aaron said as he leaned back. His friends would have found out eventually. He took in a breath. “My…my family got it when I was young.”

“How young?”

“Three…maybe four, I don’t know…” He said, moving his arm slightly. “My…my parents did not recover.” He said softly, earning a sad look from Scarecrow. Scarecrow had his suspicions, and he hated that they were right.

“What…what happened then?”

“Well…once I was well enough-”

“Wait, you had it too?!” Scarecrow said in shock. Aaron just nodded.

“It was a painful experience, but somehow…I survived. Then I was alone. I had…nothing. Nowhere to go. My family was not a rich one, I’ll put it that way.” He said with a slight laugh. Scarecrow just stared. He had really thought Aaron came from a well-off place.

“What happened to you?” He asked, his nerves rising. Aaron gave a small smile.

“Once I was well enough, an elderly couple down the road took me in so I wouldn’t die on the streets. I was still ill, so not many would go near me.”

“Jesus Christ…”

“They didn’t care I was sick. They were very kind, and I loved them dearly, though they did pass naturally when I was in my teens.”

“You really had…no one then?” Scarecrow asked, his heart hurting. He had no idea…

“No, but I had refuge. I inherited the couple’s house, and they were a bit better off than my parents had been. I had enough money saved up to survive until I got a job of my own.”

“So, the house we went to in your world…”

“Was theirs, yes. It wasn’t much, but it was all I needed.” He said, a smile on his face as he stared at the ceiling. “And eventually, it seems I found a new family, eh?” He said brightly as he looked towards a flustered Scarecrow. Scarecrow just turned away.

“Y-yeah, so…so it seems.” He said, his mind reeling. Aaron really had nothing to his name back then. But…he did have them now.

“I will admit, I do miss my original family at times. I didn’t know them well, but…I knew them enough.”

“Do you have…anything from them?” Scarecrow asked, his heart heavy.

“Yes, just a few things. A photograph of them that I have downstairs, my father’s pocket watch, and his glasses.” Aaron said, motioning towards the antique glasses on the end table. Scarecrow just stared at them with wide eyes.

“Those were…your dad’s?” Scarecrow asked. He hadn’t known any of this…

“Indeed. That’s all I had, unfortunately. A few books as well, though, but not many.” Aaron said, his voice quieting down. Scarecrow looked him over. He looked like he was getting tired.

“Aaron, I…I really had no idea…”

“Don’t worry about anything…” Aaron muttered as he leaned back. “It seems you all took care of me, and I shall be back to keeping you all out of trouble soon enough…” He said, earning a small laugh from Scarecrow.

“Wait, Aaron, how did you even get sick with this again?” Scarecrow asked, curious. Aaron shrugged as he closed his eyes.

“The disease is known to come back, though thirty years is pushing it’s lifespan…I did drink a few things when we were in my world, so the likelihood is I got it then.” He said, almost at a whisper.

“Well…I-I’m sorry, Aaron…that we didn’t realize sooner.” Scarecrow muttered, guilt still wracking his mind. Aaron just laughed softly.

“Ah, don’t be, don’t be. You all saved my life twice in the span of two weeks. I say that’s forgiveness enough, you know…” He muttered. Scarecrow just sat back as Aaron breathed softly. He wasn’t mad. Aaron wasn’t mad. Scarecrow smiled as he stood, backing away a bit.

“Alright, I…I think you need to sleep now…” Scarecrow said, dimming the light. “And don’t worry, we’re…we’re looking out for you.” He said. Aaron just gave a faint laugh.

“Yes, yes, indeed, thank you…chuckaboo…” He slurred as his voice faded. Scarecrow just stared flustered as Aaron laid still. He was asleep again, but this time…it was peacefully. Shaking his head, Scarecrow walked into the hall and pulled the door partially closed, though he paused as a thought came to him.

He had…seen something before…

His curiosity getting the better of him, Scarecrow walked quietly down the stairs and into the basement. He flipped the light on, illuminating the messy room in a dim calming glow. Stepping carefully over some piles of papers and books, he reached Aaron’s desk where he had picked up his glasses a few days ago.

He was right.

Pulling out the desk chair, Scarecrow sat and reached forward, pulling a framed photograph closer to him. He had seen this a few days ago, but he hadn’t really looked at it. He thought it nothing, but now…

He held the photograph in his hands as he stared blankly at it. It was black and white and very antique looking, with the edges of the photo worn down and a few crease marks across the front. In the photo Scarecrow saw a man who looked…almost just like them.

But younger.

He looked to be about Gabriel’s age, though he had a short hairstyle much closer to Aaron’s. He was wearing glasses. Familiar glasses. Scarecrow lowered the photo a moment as he ran his hand through his hair, his mind reeling. He took in a breath and pulled the photo back up. There was a shorter woman beside the man, her hair also short and curled. She looked even younger than the man. Both had to be in their early twenties.

Scarecrow felt a bit nauseous as he lowered the photo again; a horrid thought coming to him. Aaron was roughly 33 now…he had well outlived his parent’s ages since they passed. He made it farther than both of them and he was still young. Pushing down tears, he looked back at the photo.

Both people had…quite ragged clothing on. They looked poor. The man had a slightly torn jacket on over an old, wrinkled button up, it seemed, and the woman had a long dress on, visible sewn patches scattered about it. Aaron was right. They…really didn’t look like they had much at all.

As Scarecrow focused on the old photo, he saw something that nearly made him drop it as his heart skipped a beat. He pulled it closer and saw that the woman was holding something protectively in her arms. Something small.

A baby. A very young infant.

Aaron.

Scarecrow couldn’t stop the tears this time. He set the photo on the desk as he put his hands up to his eyes. Oh, he had no _idea…_

Aaron had lost everything so young. Only a few years after this photo was taken, he would have lost everything he had ever known. He eventually found comfort again, but…but still…he had to go through that. Scarecrow eyed the photo. He knew taking pictures back then wasn’t the cheapest thing. Aaron’s parents must have saved up to take it for a special occasion. That occasion being Aaron.

Scarecrow felt his tears slide down his face as he stared at the photo. They looked like a loving family. Aaron looked back on them fondly. He had love.

Scarecrow…hadn’t had that. He recalled his own past. He too lost his mother, and his father didn’t give a damn about him. He hadn’t exactly had the best childhood either. Normally when he thought of his own past, he was angry. Furious. But tonight, he was just…sad.

Scarecrow stopped his crying as a new thought came to him.

Gabriel…hadn’t any real family either. He just had a stepsister, and even then…he grew up without her. He lived in a monastery, or something. And Enty…didn’t remember. As far as they knew…none of them had what could be considered good childhoods.

They all didn’t have ‘real’ families.

But…

Scarecrow looked at the odd childish sketch of the five of them that Aaron kept on his desk. They…they had each other now. _They_ were a family. He hated admitting it, but…it was true. They looked out for each other. They cared about each other. They did all the things a family should do.

_They were a family._

Scarecrow let out a sob as he accepted it, a weight lifting off his soul. They had all been deprived of this experience for so long, and now…they had each other. Scarecrow smiled as he cried, the laughter of his friends echoing in his mind. They were a family. He had a family. _Aaron_ had a family.

Scarecrow looked back to the photo of Aaron’s parents with the baby Aaron. He smiled as he grabbed the photo, taking it with him up the stairs. He slid quietly into Aaron’s room as the man slept, not stirring in the slightest. Scarecrow reached Aaron’s desk where the photo of the four of them sat beside the photo of the older couple. Scarecrow now knew who they were. He really owed them a lot, taking in Aaron like that. He wiped his eyes and placed the photo of Aaron’s parents beside the two frames.

Aaron’s full family.

Aaron may not have those people with him now, but…Scarecrow would make sure Aaron always had somewhere to go. Someone who cared about him. He’d never admit any of this, but…he knew it to be true. He would make sure Aaron always had a family behind him. That he’d never be alone.

Scarecrow smiled to himself with a nod and slid out the door, letting Aaron finally get some peaceful rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Bee! Thanks for co-writing! Luv yah~
> 
> BACKGROUND HEADCANONS:  
> -Aaron grew up in a very poor but loving family.  
> -His father was a scientist who sparked Aaron's love of the craft.  
> -Sadly, all three of them got typhoid (a common disease at the time and an easy one for someone of their class to catch).  
> -Aaron's parents did not survive.  
> -Aaron's parents had almost nothing, and when they died the house was taken. He would have been sleeping on the streets if a kind elderly couple hadn't taken him in.  
> -They were family friends and knew of him, hence how they knew about his parents passing.  
> -Aaron was 3 or 4 at the time. He cannot remember.  
> -They didn't care he was sick, as they were older anyway, and just wanted to give him a loving home.  
> -He survived the illness and grew up happily with the couple. They encouraged his scientific endeavors.  
> -They passed when he was a teen of natural causes, and they left him everything. They had a decent amount saved up so he managed to survive long enough until he got a stable job of his own.  
> -They left him the house he lived in during the album.  
> -They cared about him greatly, and he loved them as if they were his bloodline family.  
> ~  
> -Aaron def caught the disease again when during the events of the death fic.  
> -He does have a weaker immune system due to his childhood illness, hence why when he gets sick normally, it hits him so hard. That and his weird sleep habits and already somewhat unstable psyche.  
> -Gabe has no idea what bacteria are or cells or anything that small. Get that man in school.  
> -Honestly, a fic about Gabe freaking out over microorganisms makes me laugh. He'd be horrified, ngl.  
> -Scarecrow cares a lot about his friends, but he still doesn't see himself as deserving of being involved in the family title. He argues in his mind about this. He certainly is willing to do whatever it takes to take care of the others, but he still hasn't come to terms that he is 100% part of that family.  
> -Chuckaboo (best friend in Victorian slang, if it wasn't obvious)


	36. Repetition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel fails. He doesn't take it well.

**Prompt 29: Failure**

_Featuring: Avantaisa protags_

“Elderane, I…I need to help him.”

“Gabriel, my stars! The risk is too great! Don’t waste your life in such a way for someone who betrayed you!”

“He was…almost family for so _long_ , Elderane…it’s not right to let him suffer in such a way.”

“I’ll make him suffer simply for what he did to you!”

“Elderane, please…”

Gabriel stood before a fuming Elderane, the elf’s arms crossed as he stared dumbfounded at Gabriel.

“The chalice is guarded by a mighty beast; it kills anyone who dares enter the chamber!”

“Then I’ll…I’ll take a dagger, I don’t know…I just…” Gabriel said, wiping tears from his eyes. “I just can’t let Jakob suffer in such a way…” He cried softly. Elderane just stared at him blankly.

“Gabriel…” He said, walking closer to his friend. Elderane put his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder, the human looking up to meet his sad gaze. Elderane sighed. “I…alright, you…you may go…but you will _not_ go alone!” Elderane snapped, backing up. Gabriel just looked to the side.

“Perhaps Regrin can assist me…” He said, pondering his options. Elderane was about to agree when something stopped him. Something he couldn’t decipher. A feeling. A bad feeling.

Impending disaster.

Elderane looked down as he pondered the chalice and its guard. He has personally seen many die in an effort to get to the chalice. Gabriel would surely perish if he went alone, and who’s to say Regrin wouldn’t fall victim to the might of the beast as well…

“Gabriel…” Elderane said, eying his friend. Gabriel just looked at him confused. Elderane took in a breath as he gripped the hilt of his dagger tighter. “I will personally assist you on this journey…” He said softly. ‘I know those halls and I am the most skilled fighter here. I will go with you.”

“A-are you sure, Elderane?” Gabriel asked, his mind now doubtful. “You said it was quite dangerous…”

“Yes, yes, but…I do not want my friends dying in an endeavor I could have prevented. It will be fine, my friend. I promise.”

“Well…if you are sure…” Gabriel said, still on edge. Something about this just felt…off to him. But he couldn’t place what.

“I am sure. Now, let us go prepare.” Elderane said firmly, leading Gabriel up the stairs, with Gabriel following reluctantly afterwards.

Was this really correct? Gabriel shook his head of his doubts. Of course it was…why wouldn’t it be?

~

Elderane and Gabriel paused in front of a large stone door that was hidden in the depths of the catacombs beneath Rome. Gabriel could see an intricate carving of a chalice on the front.

“We are here, my friend…now please, heed my warnings. We must be swift.” Elderane said firmly, earning a nod from Gabriel. Gabriel took in a deep breath and calmed his nerves. They would be fine. They had each other. They would win.

Elderane then moved forward and pushed the great stone door open slowly. Gabriel could see flickering torchlight shine from inside. Once the door was open far enough so they could fit through, Elderane slid in, motioning for Gabriel to follow him.

~

Gabriel was frozen against the back wall, his eyes wide in terror. He had knocked the chalice over, freeing the souls, but the stone dragon had attacked Elderane, knocking him hard against the far wall. He wasn’t moving as he lay on the ground, a bit of blood beneath him.

Gabriel had to get to his friend. He took a cautious step, but then accidentally kicked a rock, the small stone clattering across the floor. The dragon’s dead eyes locked on to him, their gaze taken away from Elderane. Feeling his blood freeze, Gabriel backed back against the wall as the beast approached. The dragon climbed over the altar, it’s red eyes not moving from Gabriel.

Gabriel was cornered. He saw the dragon raise its arm, intent to strike him down.

Gabriel closed his eyes, hoping the attack to be quick. He prayed Jakob’s soul was free. He prayed Lugaid would free Anna, and she would be happy. He hoped Elderane got out of there. He prayed as hard as he could with all he had. It was all he could do.

He kept his eyes squeezed shut as he waited for the inevitable.

He heard the dragon let out a fierce cry, but…the attack never came. He opened his eyes just as the dragon was swinging down, but before the claws could hit him, Elderane rounded the altar and jumped in front of Gabriel, blocking him, and holding his dagger high towards the beast, fury in his eyes as he stood resolute before his friend.

Gabriel screamed as the monster’s stone claws came down, striking Elderane in the chest as he stood before Gabriel, taking the hit meant for him. Gabriel watched in agonizing terror as the dagger fell from Elderane’s shaking hands and clattered to the ground.

Elderane staggered back and Gabriel lunged forward, steadying him. He saw blood. A lot of blood. Elderane let out a gasp as Gabriel grabbed his arm and dragged him past the now disoriented dragon.

They reached the door and Gabriel pushed Elderane through. The novice turned to close the door and saw the dragon lunging for him. Letting out an angry scream with all he had, Gabriel used all the strength he could muster to pull the door closed right as the dragon reached it. He could hear it pounding on the stone on the other side, but the door did not break. They had escaped.

They had done it.

Gabriel shakily turned and saw Elderane leaning against the wall, gripping his chest, though it did no good. Gabriel felt the world go dead silent as he stared at Elderane, and the three large and ragged gashes on his chest: a generous amount of blood escaping them and dripping to the floor.

Elderane looked up at him tiredly. His face was already quite pale. The elf gave a small smile and closed his eyes, his legs buckling beneath him as he fell to the ground. Gabriel lunged forward and caught him before his could hit the faded stony ground. He lowered him to the floor as his heart threatened to pound out of his chest, his mind reeling dangerously fast.

“E-ELDERANE?” Gabriel cried, moving his friend’s hair out of his eyes, his other hand clinging to the elf’s arm. Elderane’s face was deathly white as he squeezed his eyes shut, his face wracked in agony. Gabriel looked down and let out a sob when he saw the dangerous amount of crimson blood seeping from the wounds on Elderane’s chest.

Elderane did not stir as Gabriel clung to his arm.

“El-Elderane, _please!”_ Gabriel cried; his voice broken as tears streamed down his face.

This wasn’t supposed to happen.

Knowing he had to act fast, Gabriel quickly pulled the ragged torn pieces of Elderane’s shirt away from the bloody wound. Maybe he could stop the bleeding…

Gabriel let out a choked gasp and turned away, nausea washing over him as he squeezed his eyes shut. He turned back to confirm what he had seen. In Elderane’s hardly rising chest, Gabriel could see traces of the elf’s ribs through the deep gashes, the bone contrasting against the scarlet liquid pouring out from the wound around it.

Gabriel couldn’t fix this.

“ _N-no…”_ Gabriel cried, his voice hardly above a whisper as he fell forward. He sobbed into the elf’s shoulder, with Elderane’s breathing hardly noticeable. This wasn’t supposed to _happen!_

Gabriel paused as his world went deathly silent. He shot up, tears still streaming down his face as he placed a hand over Elderane’s heart.

He felt nothing.

Gabriel shook in place when he looked at Elderane’s pale face, his expression now peaceful.

He looked like he was sleeping.

Gabriel gripped the shirt above Elderane’s heart tighter. He felt…nothing. He couldn’t hear breathing.

Elderane was gone.

Letting out a cracked and anguished scream, Gabriel fell forward again, sobbing harshly as he shook. His broken screams echoed down the empty stone catacombs. There was no one else here.

Gabriel was alone.

He screamed until the darkness of the halls crept up to him, pulling him under.

~

Gabriel sat up with a shuddered gasp, falling forward off the bed to the wood floor as he clutched at his heart, tears streaming down his eyes.

Why must he endure such _torture…_

Gabriel scurried away and ran into the wall beside the balcony, a gentle breeze blowing through as he sobbed and slid down the wall, pulling his knees closer to himself. He shook as he gasped for breath between sobs, his heart racing as he cried.

He _knew_ that wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

“Gabriel? Gabriel, I heard a loud bang, are you alright?”

Gabriel looked up to see Elderane kneeling before him, his face wracked with worry. His lively face. Gabriel’s eyes fell to his chest. Elderane was just wearing his red tunic. No gashes. No blood.

He was alive.

“Gabriel, my stars, was it a night terror?” Elderane said, pulling Gabriel forward into a hug. Gabriel couldn’t find the words to speak as he wrapped his own arms around the elf, shuddering as he sobbed into his shoulder. He could hear Elderane’s breathing. He could feel his heartbeat. “Gabriel…” Elderane whispered, holding his friend tightly.

“Don’t go…” Gabriel cried, clinging to Elderane with clawed hands. Elderane just gave a small laugh.

“I won’t Gabriel, I would _never_ …” He soothed, stroking his friend’s hair slightly. For a few minutes, Gabriel just remained in Elderane’s embrace. He didn’t want to let go.

He knew Elderane was capable, but…he still worried. Gabriel always worried.

“Come, it’s a beautiful day, why don’t we go for a walk to ease your nerves?” Elderane said brightly, helping Gabriel to his feet.

“Y-yes, I would like that…” Gabriel muttered as he wiped his eyes. It was just a nightmare. That’s all it was.

Gabriel smiled and followed Elderane out of his room and into the palace gardens. It was quiet here and isolated, with willow trees lining the cobblestone path and various flowers and plants Gabriel knew were exclusive to Avantasia. The sun was shining brightly as Gabriel watched Elderane stretch.

“Such a wonderful day, no?” He said, his eyes bright.

“It…it is, I suppose.” Gabriel muttered quietly, rubbing his arm. Elderane just looked at him confused.

“Is it not to you?” He asked in confusion. Gabriel just shrugged.

“I…I am just cold, I suppose.” He said, rubbing his arms again. He couldn’t shake this cold feeling that seemed to reach his core.

“But it is warm outside…” Elderane said brightly, holding his hand out into the sunlight.

“Y-yes, maybe it’s…maybe it’s just nerves…” Gabriel said, pushing his fears down. He couldn’t let that nightmare ruin his trip here. He had flown to Rome for this, and he didn’t get to do it often. He just prayed the guys back home weren’t messing with his things while he was gone.

“You must relax, my friend! Come, let’s go farther into the woods, where it is serene.” He said lightly as he took Gabriel’s hand. Gabriel smiled and let the elf guide him. He loved watching Elderane get excited over nature. He loved watching him smile.

The two walked for a bit, with Gabriel hardly noticing that any time passed at all. It was like they had been walking for hours, and yet…the sun was still in the same place. Gabriel shrugged it off as a trick of Avantaisa. He took in a deep breath as he stood beside Elderane, the elf smiling brightly as a butterfly landed on his hand. Elderane was happy. That’s all Gabriel wanted. The two continued their walking, lightly bantering as they strolled through the green forest.

“So…explain it to me again?”

“They are not flying demons but…weird aviation machines.” Gabriel said with a laugh as he walked beside Elderane.

“But you said they had moving wings and roared as any demonic beast would?” Elderane replied in curiosity. Gabriel just laughed.

“They do, but Aaron said they are this type of craft called a ‘helly-cop-ter’ or something. I still don’t trust them…”

“I would like to see them in person!”

“Well, when you visit next, we can find one.”

“Yes, I would li-”

Gabriel froze as Elderane stopped his walking; his eyes wide as he stood perfectly still.

“Elderane, what is-”

“MOVE!” Elderane cried, shoving Gabriel to the side. Gabriel fell with a hard thud into some bramble, his mind reeling as he heard a yell. A yell that didn’t come from either of them.

Gabriel struggled to pull himself up as the bramble caught on his robe, pinning him down, but he leaned up enough to see Elderane fighting with his dagger against a figure in black. The figure was fast.

“Get away! You followers of the darkness have lost!” Elderane sneered, staggering back as his footing was disrupted. He caught himself quickly to dodge an attack from the figure.

“You are no ruler of mine, you _coward.”_ The figure sneered, pulling out a second dagger. Elderane did the same as the two faced off. “We will take back what is rightfully ours…” He muttered coldly, running towards Elderane. The elf dodged, but the figure managed to disarm one of Elderane’s daggers as he went for an attack, leaving Elderane with the one. The figure charged at him as Elderane stood his ground.

“El-Elderane!” Gabriel cried, pulling himself roughly to his feet. Elderane looked to meet his gaze with a fearful look before jumping back to dodge the attacker who was now not holding back.

Elderane ducked and attempted to swipe and disarm the attacker from under his arm, as Elderane was quite shorter, but the attacker managed to kick his legs out from under him, causing Elderane to trip to the ground with a cry of fear.

He quickly turned himself over to slide back, but his attempt was cut off as the attacker lunged forward, dagger in hand.

Gabriel’s blood froze and his mind went blank as he let out a shrill scream, the attacker plunging his dagger roughly right into Elderane’s chest.

Right where his heart was.

Gabriel ran forward as he screamed, startling the attacker. The figure quickly staggered back, running into the woods and out of sight. Gabriel breathed a second before running to Elderane’s side, tears streaming down his face as he took in the sight.

Elderane’s eyes were open in fear, but his face was pale and lifeless. He had blood covering his shirt as he laid still before Gabriel. A large, jagged dagger was sticking out of Elderane’s chest, right where his heart was. It was pushed in deep, almost up to the hilt.

Gabriel reached a shaky hand toward his friend as his nightmares came back to him. He placed his hand on his friend’s chest, not caring about the blood now staining his skin. Elderane wasn’t breathing. 

Elderane was already dead.

Whimpering, Gabriel shook Elderane slightly.

“El-Elderane… _p-please_ …” Gabriel cried, shaking his friend more. Elderane’s unseeing eyes just stared blanky to the sky. There was no life in them. Gabriel shook his friend again. “Elderane _, please!”_ He cried, his tears streaming down his cheeks as they landed on the soft grass below them. “Please, _God,_ Elderane! _Elderane,_ please, _wake up_! I…I can’t… _I need_ …I…” Gabriel cried, his voice shaking his words eluded him. Elderane didn’t stir.

Gabriel reached a shaky hand down and carefully grabbed Elderane’s hand. It was cold and stiff. The softness was gone. The love was gone.

Elderane was gone.

Not making a sound, Gabriel fell on top of Elderane’s unmoving chest, sobbing as he held the elf’s hand tighter.

“Y-you p-promised you wouldn’t _g-go…”_ Gabriel cried; his voice muffled by Elderane’s shirt. “You _p-promised_ you would _stay…”_

Elderane didn’t respond.

Gabriel let go of Elderane’s hand and gripped his own head, pulling his hair as he screamed with all he had. This was his fault. _This was his fault!_

Gabriel screamed until his voice was course, never once leaving Elderane’s side as he sobbed. Eventually night fell, and Gabriel felt the cold darkness consume him once more.

~

Gabriel snapped awake, dried tears staining his cheeks. He clutched his chest and breathed heavy as he looked around him. He was in the clearing. He was in the clearing in the woods that he and Elderane always hung out in. It was daylight now.

He had been dreaming again.

Letting out a pained whimper, Gabriel huddled in on himself as the cold icky feeling in his soul returned. How many more nightmares must he be forced to endure? How much more loss could he possible take?

“Oh, now what the hell is this!”

Gabriel looked up, terror in his eyes as his heart stopped when he heard the familiar voice. Standing before him was someone who looked like Elderane but…Gabriel knew it wasn’t.

His clothes were modern, with some kind of white dress shirt and black vest, his ears were normal and…his eyes were solid black and had a generous amount of eye shadow beneath them. Gabriel felt his breathing catch in his throat as he took in the familiar but demented sight.

“Ah…so _you’re_ the idiot I’ve been stuck with…” Acedia said coldly. Gabriel felt his blood freeze as he met the solid black eyes of the demon. Terror running through his body, Gabriel’s heart pounded out of his chest. He was face to face with the demon who had corrupted his soul before…and now he was right back with him again.

Gabriel shook in place as the demon eyed him in curiosity, stepping closer with a sly look on his face. Gabriel wanted to run, but he felt some force holding him in place. He couldn’t move. He was stuck in immobilizing fear as the demon who looked like his best friend stood before him.

“So, _you_ dragged me to this dismal place then, huh?” Acedia said slyly, eying the odd woods around him. “I was in the middle of something, you know! Crow and I have unfinished business, and _you_ interrupted!” He yelled, aggravation in his voice. Gabriel just stared back with wide eyes, his heart racing. He couldn’t find the words to respond as he was cornered by the demon in front of him.

Acedia laughed as Gabriel shook in place, his face pale.

“You _really_ are a bother, you know…” Acedia growled. “You were damn easy to control, but your fucking religious material made things impossible to work with…and when I came back again, that _monstrosity_ of nature was there defending you…” Acedia took a step closer to Gabriel, who was trembling with tears streaming from his eyes. He thought he had escaped this demon. He thought his soul was free. “And now you drag me to the middle of _nowhere!”_ Acedia yelled, causing Gabriel to jump.

“P-please, I-”

“ _SHUT UP!!!”_ Acedia screamed, stomping his foot down, nearly missing Gabriel as he flinched. “I am _tired_ of this! My job is already hard, and I didn’t need _you_ making it worse!” he yelled. Gabriel had tears flowing down his face. He didn’t know what to do. “Makes me wonder…” Acedia said quietly, taking a step back. “…how easy it would be to do my job with _you_ out of the picture…” The demon eyed Gabriel, who’s heart stopped dead in his chest as nausea washed over him.

Acedia began walking towards Gabriel, who was frozen in terror. He wanted to run. He wanted to run so badly, but he couldn’t. He was stuck.

“Maybe I could just _rip_ that corrupted soul of yours right out of your body…” He sneered, kneeling before Gabriel. Neither heard the sound of footsteps on the fallen leaves behind them. “…and send it straight to _hell_ where it belongs!” Acedia laughed. “Your _‘friends’_ would thank me to have gotten someone as _annoying_ as you out of their way!” He said with a wicked smile as reached a hand out towards Gabriel; the fearful man pale as a ghost and unable to breathe. “Then maybe I can do my-GAH!”

Acedia let out a yell as a dagger flew right through him, not cutting him in the slightest. He turned and saw a stunned but determined Elderane standing on the edge of the clearing, second dagger in hand. Acedia just rolled his eyes.

“You really think some material weapon can affect me?” He said with a scoff. Elderane just took a step forward.

“Get away from him. _Now!!!”_ Elderane screamed, throwing his second dagger. It too went right through Acedia, as if he weren’t there at all. Acedia just laughed.

“You _really_ want a fight, don’t you?” He said, facing the elf. Gabriel could see Elderane was unnerved. He couldn’t get a hit on Acedia. Acedia just laughed as a wicked smile formed on his face. “Fine, you copy. I’ll give you a fight…” Acedia sneered, quickly reaching his hand towards the stunned Gabriel.

 _“GABRIEL!”_ Elderane cried in horror as Gabriel let out a gasp, the ice in his soul increasing tenfold as its dark tendrils wrapped around him, pulling him deeper into the darkness of his mind.

Gabriel could see Elderane running towards him in terror through cloudy black and distorted vision. Gabriel wanted to reach out to him, but he couldn’t move his hands. He wanted to call out to Eldernae, but he couldn’t speak. He could see only faintly, but the darkness of his mind wrapped around him, holding him tight as he tried to break free from the suffocating darkness.

He couldn’t.

“Fine, pointy. You wanted a fight…well, here’s your _chance_.” Gabriel said, involuntarily. He was speaking. He was standing and walking. He wasn’t controlling any of it. He felt himself reach down to grab Elderane’s discarded dagger he had thrown at Acedia.

‘ _No! Elderane, run!’_ Gabriel thought as loudly as he could. He wanted to scream it. He wanted to get Elderane out of there. No one heard him.

Gabriel saw blinding terror in Elderane’s eyes as he approached him, his friend shaking badly as he neared the elf.

“What? Too _scared_ to fight?” Gabriel mocked, twirling the dagger in his hands. Elderane just kept backing away, his eyes wide as he shook. “Come on, where’s that _fire_ from a minute ago!” Gabriel yelled, lunging for Elderane. Elderane dodged and staggered back, tears streaming from his eyes as he watched Gabriel go after him.

 _‘Elderane, for the love of God, GET OUT OF HERE!’_ Gabriel thought, but the elf didn’t move. He couldn’t hear him.

“Aw, this is no fun…” Gabriel mocked, circling the fearful Elderane.

“Let him go!” Elderane said, his voice wavering.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you, pointy?” Gabriel sneered. Gabriel lunged for Elderane again, cutting the side of his arm as he dodged.

‘ _Elderane, please! Fight back! It’s ok! Fight back, damnit!’_ Gabriel thought will all he had. Elderane didn’t hear him and instead just kept backing up as Gabriel circled him.

“You really aren’t making this easy…” Gabriel muttered in annoyance. Elderane’s face dropped when he saw an evil smile form on Gabriel’s face. “Well…if I can’t kill _you,_ then maybe…” Gabriel said, raising the knife outwards, the blade pointed towards his chest.

Gabriel felt terror strangle his heart as he saw himself hold the dagger towards him. Well…at least he would die and not Elderane. Elderane could run. He could escape. He looked through eyes he couldn’t control and saw absolute terror on Elderane’s face.

“GABRIEL, NO!!!” He screamed, running forward towards his friend. Gabriel felt himself smile wider.

‘ _NO! Elderane, no! Go away! NO!’_ Gabriel screamed internally as Elderane neared, the elf tossing his dagger to the ground as he reached to stop Gabriel’s hand from going down. Gabriel felt more tears flow from his eyes when he felt himself quickly turn the dagger, ramming it right into Elderane’s chest as he neared. Gabriel was screaming. He was once again screaming with all he had, but still…no one could hear him.

“That’ll teach you to steal my face…” Gabriel sneered, kicking Elderane in the stomach as he gripped at the dagger lodged in his chest. Gabriel couldn’t breathe when he saw Elderane fall to the ground, his blood pouring out and staining the grass beneath him scarlet.

‘ _N-no…’_ Gabriel thought, his spirit broken as he felt himself kneel beside the gasping Elderane. He grabbed the hilt of the dagger and yanked it out of Elderane, earning an anguished broken cry from the elf as more blood escaped the already large wound, pooling beneath him. Gabriel felt himself laugh.

He was laughing at Elderane as he died.

He couldn’t speak as sorrow strangled his mind as if he were drowning underwater, the pressure too much to bear. He saw Elderane look up at him, his eyes anguished but still bright. He gave a wet cough and reached a bloody hand out towards Gabriel, a small smile on his face.

“Gabriel…” He muttered, but he was cut off as Gabriel kicked him again, causing him to sputter as he fell back. Gabriel was sobbing in his mind. He tried so hard to thrash against the dark restraints holding him, but he couldn’t move. Their grip was relentless.

He was laughing again. He looked in the direction his body made him look and he felt what was left of his spirit shatter when he saw Elderane staring blankly forward, blood dripping from his mouth as he laid there on his side. Unmoving.

Dead.

Gabriel screamed a silent scream as he fought as hard as he could against the restraints, but he only felt them pull him down deeper. He looked through teary eyes as he screamed, though not a sound was made. He couldn’t move anything as he felt himself back away from Elderane’s body.

Elderane’s dead body.

He _killed_ Elderane.

_Gabriel killed Elderane._

Gabriel let out one last anguished silent scream as the darkness began wrapping itself tighter around him, blocking Elderane from his view. All he saw was pitch black. All he felt was broken sorrow.

There was nothing left.

He had nothing left.

A tear left his eye as his spirit broke, the darkness suffocating it beyond repair. He closed his eyes and let the emptiness take him. It’s what he deserved.

~

“…iel?! Gabriel! Wake up… _Gabriel!”_

Gabriel’s eyes shot open as he leaned forward, clutching at his heart as he gasped for air that wasn’t coming. His mind was groggy but reeling, his vision blurry as the room spun. He could still feel the freezing darkness suffocating his soul. He could still see the dead, glazed look in Elderane’s eyes.

He could still feel himself stabbing Elderane in the chest.

He hunched over as he gripped his hair, his senses overwhelmed as he felt tears stream from his eyes. He couldn’t breathe as his mind was swarmed with loud and chaotic thoughts.

“Gabriel, calm down! It’s ok!”

Gabriel jumped when he felt someone touch his arm. He looked up with dazed vision as Elderane came into focus, a worried look on his face as he stood beside the bed.

Elderane…

 _“N-NO!!!”_ Gabriel screamed, shoving Elderane away as hard as he could. Elderane fell back to the ground, caught off guard by the attack from his friend. He sat up with wide eyes as he watched Gabriel scurry off the bed, falling with a thump to the floor on the other side.

“Gabriel! My stars…” Elderane said, fear in his voice. Why would Gabriel push him away? He pulled himself to his feet and looked over the bed to see Gabriel huddled in on himself as he hid his face in his arms, his friend sobbing as he pulled himself close.

“Elderane? I heard yelling, what happened?” Aaron said, walking into the room. Elderane was fighting back tears as he motioned towards Gabriel.

“He…he shoved me away in fright…I don’t understand…” He said, his voice broken. He wasn’t mad at all, he was just…scared for his sick friend.

“A nasty fever-dream, I’d say…” Aaron said softly as he rounded the bed. Gabriel had been sick all day and was seemingly at the peak of it now. Elderane said Gabriel was sleeping restlessly, but…Aaron didn’t know this is how bad it was…

“He is seeing things?” Elderane asked as he too rounded the bed and stood behind Aaron. Gabriel was trembling on the floor before them.

“That, or he had some pretty vivid nightmares…” He muttered, kneeling before his friend, Elderane beside him. Gabriel didn’t look up to meet their worried gazes.

“Gabriel? You’re safe, it’s alright…” Elderane said, placing a hand on Gabriel’s knee. Gabriel flinched at the touch and reeled back, his tired eyes wide.

“N-no! Go away!” He yelled, swatting at Elderane. The elf couldn’t stop some tears from falling down his face as he stared at his frantic friend.

“Gabriel, it’s just Elderane!”

“I-I know!” Gabriel sobbed, edging farther into the corner. Aaron and Elderane just exchanged worried glances.

“Gabe, please…it’s alright, there’s nothing dangerous here…” Elderane said gently.

“ _I’m here!”_ Gabriel cried; his voice broken. Elderane just felt his heart break. What on earth had Gabriel been dreaming about?

“Gabe come on…” Aaron said slowly, placing his own hand on Gabriel’s knee. The man shuddered but didn’t fight back. He looked like his energy was faltering. Aaron gave a nod towards Elderane who took in a breath and slid forward, carefully pulling his feverish friend closer. Gabriel didn’t seem to have the energy to fight back.

“It’s not real…this isn’t _real…”_ Gabriel cried; his throat tight as he leaned against Elderane’s shoulder.

Elderane just held his sobbing friend tighter as tears streamed from his own eyes. What horrid nightmares did his friend have to endure? Aaron slid closer and ran his own hand through Gabriel’s hair, easing the trembling man as his cries faded.

He was really scared.

“Gabriel, it’s us…” Elderane whispered, holding his friend tight. Gabriel finally cracked his reddened eyes open and looked tiredly at Elderane and Aaron, the two smiling warmly at him.

“Gabe, you with us?” Aaron said, pulling his hand back. Gabriel just looked between the two, his eyes still unfocused.

“G-guys…” He muttered, reaching a hand out. Aaron took it in his own and held it tight, causing Gabriel to look at him with wide eyes. “You’re r-real…” He muttered, falling back into Elderane’s embrace. Aaron felt a pang of worry shoot through him when he heard those words.

“Of course, we’re real, Gabriel!”

“Yes, it is us, don’t worry, my friend…” Elderane said quietly. Gabriel just let out a shuddered breath and leaned against Elderane, his eyes flickering closed as he breathed deeply, his head against Elderane’s chest. He could hear his heartbeat. Elderane was _alive._

For a while, Gabriel just rested in Elderane’s arms, with Aaron doing his best to help soothe him. Finally, he seemed to succumb to the exhaustion and fall asleep. Aaron helped lift Gabriel off Elderane and the two got him back into bed, the duo pulling the blanket up higher over him.

“What on _earth_ was that all about…” Elderane said, his mind still reeling as sadness wrapped tightly around his heart.

“I don’t know…he’s had some nightmare issues lately, I guess the fever just made them worse…” Aaron said, running his hand through his hair.

“What should I do now?”

“Just stick with him. It’s all we can do until he’s better, I guess. He’s already taken medicine; he just has to tough it out.” Aaron said guiltily. He hated being sick. He knew how bad it got. Gabriel usually handled being sick fine, but sometimes if a particularly bad fever hit, he got really bad dreams. It’s happened before. Aaron hated not being able to do anything, but…he really couldn’t do more at the moment.

“I shall make sure he rests then…” Elderane said gently, sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes still sad. Aaron just nodded.

“Call if it happens again, or if you need anything!” He said, sliding out the door. Elderane nodded and turned back to Gabriel, the man now sleeping soundly. He still didn’t look peaceful, though. Elderane sighed and ran his hand through his friend’s hair, Gabriel’s forehead still burning up. Elderane prayed he found peace soon.

Elderane just stared at Gabriel as he murmured in his sleep slightly.

What…had he been dreaming about?

~

_Two days later…_

Elderane walked into Gabriel’s room, only to see the man pacing in front of his desk, worry on his face as he wrung his hair in his hand. He was obviously distressed as he paced. Elderane rolled his eyes.

“Gabriel, come on now…” He said, startling the human. Gabriel just looked up with wide eyes. “Your fever is gone, but you’re still not well…you need rest…” He said, pulling Gabriel’s wrist. Gabriel skidded his feet, causing Elderane to stop. “Gabriel, wha-”

“I…I need to talk to you…” He said quietly, his voice shaken. Elderane could tell something was really bothering him.

“Y-yes, go on…” Elderane said, motioning for him to continue. Gabriel took in a slow breath.

“Eld…please promise me you’ll be careful…I…” He paused, catching his breath. “I worry about you, and…and I worry something may happen one day that…that I cannot fix…”

“What…do you mean?” Elderane asked, confused. Gabriel just looked away.

“When I was sick…I…I dreamt…” He said, pausing again as the horrid memories returned.

“What did you dream of that troubled you so?” Elderane asked calmly. He had been wondering…

“I…I dreamt you…died…a lot…” Gabriel said, his voice tight as he fought back tears. Elderane just looked at him sadly.

“Gabriel, the were but night terrors, I am fine!” He said with a small smile, holding his arms out. Gabriel just kept looking away.

“I dreamt things went wrong…and…and it was my fault each time…and…and once I…I k-killed…” Gabriel cried; voice broken as he faced away. He didn’t want to relive the nightmares. He tried so hard to repress them, but they kept coming back.

“You never hurt me, Gabriel…they were but illusions of the mind…” Elderane said, reaching forward as he pulled Gabriel close. “You could _never_ hurt me…”

“B-but…but I _did_ …” He cried, hiding his face in Elderane’s shoulder.

“It wasn’t real, my friend. _This_ is real.” Elderane said, pulling back as he motioned to the world around him. “No one died. We are all alright, ok? I’m here, and I am _real.”_

Gabriel just let out a small sob as he pulled Elderane closer, placing his ear against Elderane’s chest again. He could still hear his heartbeat. He was still alive. He was real.

Gabriel really did worry about Elderane. The man was capable, but the unexpected could always happen. The nightmares may have been fake, but…the probability of Elderane getting hurt was always looming. Always in the back of his mind.

Gabriel would just have to do his best to look out for him. He didn’t know what else to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sick week for the protags lol rip. 
> 
> Thanks Void for help with this one ;)
> 
> *Inception noises*
> 
> Things:  
> -Acedia would NOT act like that IRL. IRL he is lazy and a manipulator. He doesn't get his hands dirty. BUT. Gabriel doesn't know that. He's not Scarecrow, he doesn't know Acedia's personality. He just sees an evil demon of darkness.  
> -This was based on a conversation with VOID (thanks for help with this one!) and we agreed there needed to be more worried Gab and more hurt Eld. I was dared to see how much "worry" I could cram into a fic. Results: A lot.  
> -Gabriel does not see Acedia doing the damage, hence why he doesn't say "Acedia stabbed Elderane", because he saw it and felt it as himself.  
> -HEY LOOK CLOWNCORE I KILLED SOMEONE CANON AHAHAH you doubted me. Shame.
> 
> Note: When I write, I do NOT write in chronological order. If you want to see the order of fic, go to the timeline page! I update it with each new fic, so be sure to check if you are confused. This particular fic comes right after "Fever (Gabriel)"


	37. Wayward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarecrow and Gabriel struggle to get by, but at least they have each other.

**Prompt 30: Wayward**

_Featuring: Avantasia protags_

“It’s going to rain, I’m telling you…”

“Look, it’s nice out, it’s not going to rain!”

“Crow…”

“Come on, Gabe, it’s fine. We need to keep moving anyway.”

Scarecrow was walking down the sidewalk, guitar case over his shoulders as Gabriel walked beside him. It had been a few months since Scarecrow ran into the strange double, but they had been faring pretty well since. Gabriel was doing much better and was way more lively than when they first met, almost to the point he had more energy than Scarecrow. Scarecrow made sure the two of them always had something to eat, even if Gabriel didn’t agree with his “borrowing” methods.

They didn’t have a hotel yet, as they were on their way to the next town over. Scarecrow knew they would have to take the bus, though Gabriel was not a fan of the public transport. The thing that worried Scarecrow the most, however, was that it was nearly fall, and with that eventually comes winter. It would get colder and make traveling on foot much harder. Scarecrow would have been able to face the cold elements on his own, he was sure, but Gabriel…

Scarecrow looked over as Gabriel curiously examined a parking meter as they passed it, the man poking it lightly. Scarecrow…didn’t want Gabriel to have to endure the harshness of winter. He wished they had somewhere they could stay for a while, but they didn’t have enough money saved up to rent a place or keep a hotel that long.

Scarecrow wasn’t sure what to do.

Scarecrow sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. The nights had been getting colder, and on days where they had to sleep outside, he could see that Gabriel was a bit shaken. The poor man had endured the elements for almost a month on his own without any comfort or decent food, and Scarecrow hated seeing him relive that. He promised to make sure Gabriel would never have to go back to that, and he was going to do anything to enforce that promise.

Gabriel never complained though. Even on the harshest nights, he never complained and always kept his optimism. It was…reassuring to say the least. The man was also dead set on staying with Scarecrow, much to Scarecrow’s amazement. Scarecrow had gotten them into trouble quite a bit now, but Gabriel always stuck with him and helped diffuse the situation. Even if that meant dragging Scarecrow to the nearest church for “forgiveness” afterwards.

Scarecrow had also tried to get Gabriel to talk about his old world a bit, though Gabriel didn’t seem to want to talk details. He told Scarecrow he was a monk and lived in a monastery, and that he had some big “enlightenment” that made him begin to question the corrupted rulings of the church.

He…didn’t explain anything else.

Scarecrow knew there had to be more, as Gabriel accidentally mentioned a few times he had a close friend back home that he missed, but whenever Scarecrow pried further, Gabriel tried to change the subject. It was a bit suspicious, but Scarecrow wasn’t going to make a deal out of it. Gabriel would tell him when he was ready.

But…nonetheless, despite missing home and this mystery friend, Gabriel insisted on sticking with Scarecrow. When Scarecrow asked about it, Gabriel would return to his earlier promise that they’d stick together, though he would like to see his old friend again. But…he wasn’t going to ditch Scarecrow. Scarecrow smiled at the thought. He finally had someone who liked him for him. Who trusted him. Who _needed_ him.

But…Scarecrow knew once winter hit, things would be worse for the duo. He would have to think of a way to get the two of them through the season, but…he didn’t know how yet. He just didn’t know.

Scarecrow was snapped out of his thoughts as they neared the bus stop. Breathing a sigh of relief, he went and read the schedule.

“What does it say?” Gabriel asked, peering over his shoulder. Scarecrow just let out a frustrated groan.

“Ah, we seem to have just missed it…next one will be here in about…two hours, I think…it’s a slow stop, geez.” He muttered talking a step back.

“Well…what do we do until then?” Gabriel asked, his voice light. Scarecrow looked around the area and saw a larger department store behind them.

“Why don’t we go get some supplies for the trip…I think the bus ride may be a few hours, so we should get some dinner to go…” He said, motioning towards the store as he started walking. Gabriel happily ran to his side as they neared the store.

“What do we need?” He asked, sticking close to Scarecrow as they entered the large building. Scarecrow looked around and pondered the thought.

“Some snacks, some to-go stuff, and, ah…” He paused as he looked over Gabriel, the man still wearing the white robe he had gotten him. “Why don’t we find you a jacket or something, for when it gets cold, or for night.”

“We can afford such things?” Gabriel asked in amazement, earning a laugh from Scarecrow.

“Sure, for you, yeah. Last gig I did I got a good amount, so we’re good…” He said, walking farther into the store. Gabriel just walked cautiously by his side as he looked around with wide eyes at the large store around him.

“I am always amazed by the scale of these markets!” He said brightly, a smile on his face. Scarecrow smiled and rolled his eyes. It made him happy whenever Gabriel was enjoying the modern world. He really tried his best to ease Gabriel into the culture, but Scarecrow knew he wasn’t always the best…example. But, nonetheless, Gabriel was relaxed as long as Scarecrow was with him or if the world wasn’t too loud or chaotic.

Scarecrow…knew how bad his odd friend’s anxiety got at certain moments. Gabriel was usually calm and collected, but if the noisy world around him became too much for him to handle at once, Gabriel…really shut down. Scarecrow always felt guilty when this happened to his friend. He tried so hard to help Gabriel fit in to the modern world, but there were moments and places that just didn’t work at all for the man out of time. Scarecrow recalled when he first saw Gabriel’s anxiety really take effect, and that time…it had been Scarecrow’s fault directly.

~

“So…what is this place?”

“A concert, Gabe.”

“But it is so…uncivilized looking.”

“It’s not a concert like what you’re used to, dude.”

“Everyone is wearing black like you…”

“Yeah, you really stand out in that white robe of yours.”

“You made me wear your eye markings!”

“Look, you had to fit in somehow, dude.” Scarecrow said with a laugh. Gabriel refused to wear any of Scarecrow’s concert-appropriate clothes, but Scarecrow at least managed to let him do his makeup, so he didn’t look completely out of place. Gabriel wasn’t too happy about it, but he let Scarecrow have this. Scarecrow couldn’t help but laugh at the eyeliner on his friend’s eyes. It…really wasn’t his style.

“What music will be performed?”

“Metal, Gabe. Like what I write.”

“Ah! Music like yours?” Gabriel said brightly as he walked closely beside Scarecrow. Gabriel liked Scarecrow’s music.

“Kinda. These guys will have the full setup, though.” Scarecrow replied, walking across the lawn. He had gotten word of a free-admission metal festival and he knew a few of the bands and wanted to go. He…didn’t think Gabriel would like it, but he hadn’t wanted to stay in the hotel alone, so he insisted he go. Scarecrow had hope that maybe Gabriel would like this stuff, though he still wasn’t sure.

“What do you mean full setup?” Gabriel asked, standing beside Scarecrow as they stood amongst the crowd near the back of the lawn. He could see a stage near the back, the lights from it shining brightly in the evening light.

“I mean they are accomplished. They have gear.”

“Gear?”

“Electric instruments, Gabe.”

“Instruments can be…electric?” Gabriel asked, confused. Scarecrow just laughed.

“Yeah, they can.”

“I don’t understand…”

“I’ll show you sometime, Gabe. There’s a music store down the road from the hotel.”

“Ah, ok! I am curious…” He said, pondering the…odd concept. Instruments powered by the magic energy…a fascinating idea, albeit…blasphemous. “Do they sound…different?”

“It depends, I guess. I really gotta show you more music, geez.” Scarecrow said, rolling his eyes. “Basically, it makes them louder.”

“Ah…sound enhancement…”

“Sure.”

Scarecrow spent the next few minutes explaining various electric instruments while Gabriel listened intently. After a while, Scarecrow saw the next band was about to begin. Gabriel had huddled close to Scarecrow, as the large crowd unnerved him. He could handle crowds, but…the _noise_ …

Gabriel flinched with a yell as a piercing and pounding shrill sound cut through the air, causing his ears to ring and his chest to resonate. He looked around in panic as the people around him started yelling loudly, shaking him to his core and hurting his ears. He looked up and saw Scarecrow smiling as he stared at the stage. Gabriel followed his gaze and saw there were indeed people on the stage now, with things that looked like instruments in their hands.

The people were running around the platform, seemingly playing these “instruments”, but Gabriel couldn’t hear music. He just heard deafening pounding static in his mind as the loud band played. He gripped his chest as he felt the sound reach his heart, his nerves spiking as the drilling sound engulfed his senses. He couldn’t hear or feel anything other than the overwhelming clangor suffocating his mind.

Gabriel flinched again when the person on stage let out a yell, with a sharp high-pitched tone from one of the other instruments following. Gabriel gripped his ears to block out the perking shriek from the instrument. He looked around with wide eyes as his heart pounded out of his chest. The people were all moving around him, screaming and yelling. His eyes couldn’t focus on anything.

He let out a cry as a blinding light pierced his eyes. He looked up and saw the lights on the stage were moving rapidly and flashing, illuminating the dark crowd intensely. Gabriel clung tighter to Scarecrow’s arm, shaking as the intense sensations overtook him. He felt his breathing rapidly quicken as the world around him began to fade into a cacophony of blurred and chaotic visions.

There was never _anything_ like this in his old world.

He let out one more cry as a loud bang shook him to his core. He looked up as his vision swam and saw fire on the stage mixing with smoke. He shook at the sight and squeezed his eyes shut, burying them into Scarecrow’s shoulder in an attempt to block the sensations out. It didn’t work. All he heard and felt was the pounding shrill wave of sound, and all he could smell was the intense scent of the smoke drifting his way. He couldn’t feel himself breathing as he hid his face in Scarecrow’s shoulder, his only grounding anchor in this turbulent moment of commotion.

Scarecrow was enjoying the band for a bit until he felt something ram against his shoulder. He looked down and saw Gabriel there, his face hidden as he shook in place.

“Gabe? You alright?!” Scarecrow yelled over the loud music. Gabriel didn’t respond as he trembled against him. A pang of worry shot through Scarecrow as he took in the sight. “Gabe?!” He yelled again, shaking his friend slightly.

Gabriel pulled away a bit and Scarecrow saw absolute terror on his friend’s face. He was looking in Scarecrow’s direction, but his eyes were locked on some place in the distance, his breathing coming in short sharp gasps.

“Gabe, you need to calm down!” Scarecrow said, gripping his friend’s shoulders as he faced him. Gabriel didn’t seem to acknowledge him and instead let out another cry when another pyro explosion on the stage went off, the man hunching over and covering his ears as he shook in place, edging closer to Scarecrow’s chest. Scarecrow just looked around in confused panic as Gabriel shook in his grasp.

This had been a bad idea…

“Right, ok, let’s go…” Scarecrow muttered fearfully, pulling Gabriel with him. Gabriel didn’t open his eyes and instead just kept his free hand over his head as Scarecrow guided him.

After a brisk walk, they reached the outside of the venue where it was slightly quieter, though the music was still quite loud. Scarecrow stopped and looked at Gabriel, his friend still shaking as he gripped his head and covered his ears. A jolt of fear shot through Scarecrow when he saw Gabriel was downright gasping for air.

“Gabe?! Gabe, you need to breathe!” Scarecrow urged, shaking his friend’s shoulder slightly. This only made Gabriel let out a whimper as he hunched over lower, wavering on his feet as he staggered backwards. Scarecrow let out a fearful cry and reached out, steading is friend’s balance. “Gabriel, please, it’s ok!” He yelled, but Gabriel didn’t respond as he remained huddled in on himself.

Scarecrow felt his heart break when he saw tears siding down Gabriel’s cheek as he shook. Scarecrow looked around them. They had to get farther away. Gabriel couldn’t handle this. He saw some woods on the other side of the parking lot, the area secluded and dark. That’ll work.

Carefully pulling his friend along and guiding him, he finally reached the woods and went in a way, the trees blocking the sound to the point the music was only muffled echoes from across the lawn. He saw a small clearing through the dim light and pulled Gabriel towards it, sighing in relief at the isolated silence.

“Gabe, we’re gone, it’s alright!” He said, still holding Gabriel’s arm tight. Scarecrow felt his worry rise when Gabriel still didn’t respond, his breathing still short and forced.

Cursing to himself, he carefully eased Gabriel down beneath a tree, leaning him against it as he cried. Gabriel just huddled in tighter once he sat down, gripping his hair dangerously tight as he shook and gasped for breath. Scarecrow felt tears threaten to escape his own eyes as he saw his friend. He hadn’t meant to make him freak out…

Scarecrow looked back to the concert area as he could still hear the faint music. It…was a loud show. He looked back to his friend, realizing that the event was just…too much too soon. Why the hell did he let Gabriel come?

Talking snapped Scarecrow out of his thoughts and he tuned in to Gabriel, the man who was now muttering odd Latin phrases under his breath as he shook. Scarecrow just blinked. Was Gabriel…praying? Sighing, Scarecrow sat down, running his hand through his own hair as his nerves spiked. Gabriel wasn’t any closer to calming down. How could he calm him _down…_

Scarecrow just stared at Gabriel as the man covered his ears, the noise still resonating loudly in his mind. Trying an idea, Scarecrow slid forward and gently lifted Gabriel’s shawl off his shoulders.

“Come on, Gabe, just trust me…” He said, finally getting the fabric off the trembling man’s shoulders. He reached over and draped the fabric over his friend’s eyes and ears, hoping to muffle any sounds that remained.

Scarecrow slid back a bit, eying his friend. He let out a held breath when he saw Gabriel’s breathing was calming down, as was his shaking. Scarecrow cursed to himself again and leaned back against another tree, his mind locked on Gabriel’s soft mumblings of old prayer. He really didn’t mean to do this to his friend, he should have _known_ he wouldn’t be able to handle this.

“Gabe? You…alright?” Scarecrow asked softly. Gabriel didn’t respond and instead just kept his hands over his ears over the shawl covering his senses as he still shook slightly. Scarecrow sighed and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. He didn’t know how to help him any more than he had. Scarecrow covered his own eyes with his hand as he fought back tears. He would just have to let Gabriel calm down. He had to give him space to breathe.

After a few minutes, Scarecrow snapped back to reality and saw Gabriel had stopped shaking and stopped talking. He just watched silently as Gabriel reached a slow hand up and pulled the fabric off his head.

“Wh-wha…” He said, eyeing the dark woods around him. His eyes locked on the worried Scarecrow sitting beside him. “C-Crow? How did we get here…” He said, looking around. It was nearly pitch black at this point. Scarecrow just took in a sharp breath and edged forward to his friend.

“I…I’m sorry, Gabe, I should have known that concert would be too much for you to handle…” He said, guilt in his voice. Gabriel just looked beyond him.

“Ah…yes, the concert…I will say…it was, uh…not my kind of music…” He said, rubbing is forehead.

“You alright?” Scarecrow asked, seeing his friend flinch slightly. Gabriel just nodded.

“Y-yes, just a headache I guess…” He said quietly as he lowered his hand. “Ah, if you wish to go back to your concert, I can wait here…” Gabriel said, edging closer to the tree behind him. “I’d hate to ruin your night…”

“Gabriel, Christ!” Scarecrow said in disbelief, earning a confused look from Gabriel. “I ruined _your_ night! And…that stupid show wouldn’t be fun at all alone, and…I don’t want you alone either.” He said firmly.

“What do you mean?”

“Well…why don’t we have our own concert, huh? Back at the hotel. I’ll play you some new ideas I had if you want…” Scarecrow said quietly. Gabriel’s eyes brightened at the concept.

“R-really? You don’t want to go back to your show?”

“Screw that show!” He said with a laugh. “They’re overrated anyway. Besides, I think spending time with my friend is a way better use of a Friday night.” He said, standing as he held out a hand to Gabriel. Gabriel smiled brightly and took his hand, letting Scarecrow pull him to his feet. “Come on, let’s go get some cheap dinner and take it back to the hotel.” He said, leading Gabriel through the dark woods towards the main road.

“Thank you…Crow…” Gabriel said as he put his shawl back on.

“Don’t worry about it. And…sorry for makin’ yah freak out back there…” He said guiltily. Gabriel just sighed.

“Ah, all is forgiven, my friend…” He said warmly with a smile. “I was just not prepared for such sound…”

“Well, it won’t happen again, I promise.” Scarecrow said, patting his friend on the back. “No more metal concerts for you for a while.”

“Well…I would still like to hear your music.” Gabriel said with a small laugh. Scarecrow just smiled and shook his head.

“Sure, sure. Anything for you, Gabe.”

“Thank you, Crow…”

~

Scarecrow was snapped back to reality as he shook his head of the memory. He smiled as he watched Gabriel examine a rack of clothing in front of him, wonder in his eyes as he stared at the modern fashion. That night at the concert didn’t start great, but it ended well. The two of them hung out in the hotel while Scarecrow played music for Gabriel, the two just enjoying the night.

Gabriel was…weird. But he was kind and…he was Scarecrow’s friend. And Scarecrow was going to look out for him.

“Right, let’s go get some food, then we can come back and grab you a coat or something…” He said, walking down the aisle, Gabriel in tow.

“Do you want soup?” Gabriel said, pointing to the shelves. Scarecrow just smiled and shook his head.

“Can’t really eat that on the bus…” He said, earning a nod from Gabriel. “I know it’s not your favorite, but we may just need to get some junk food, something that’ll be easy to carry around.”

“I do not mind what we buy.” Gabriel said, stopping his walking as something caught his eye.

“Well, if you’re sure…” Scarecrow muttered, entering an aisle. Gabriel wasn’t a fan of most “artificial” snacks that they got, but when they had little money and needed to travel, it was all they could get. Gabriel, of course, never complained. Scarecrow knew he had the right to, but he never did. Scarecrow wondered if it was because Gabriel knew that anything was better than his prior living situation in the park.

Scarecrow shuddered slightly at the thought. He just couldn’t believe Gabriel had lived there for so long all alone with almost no food to eat. It just…broke his heart to think about it. Scarecrow also shook his head of a recurring darker thought that occasionally entered his mind.

What if he hadn’t decided to help Gabriel…

Scarecrow sighed as he placed a hand on the shelf. He was totally going to walk away from Gabriel and leave him there if the weirdo hadn’t thrown a bunch of crosses at his head. He…really didn’t want to think about what would have become of Gabriel if he hadn’t taken him in. There’s no guarantee his friend from his old world would have ever found him. None of the demons from Scarecrow’s past have caught up with him yet, so it’s unlikely anyone from Gabriel’s would have found him either. Scarecrow sighed, running his hand through his hair as he repressed the intrusive thoughts.

He _had_ found Gabriel, and he _had_ taken him in. That’s all that matters now. Scarecrow took in a cleansing breath and eased his mind, reaching for an item off the shelf.

“Hey Gabe, did you like th-”

Scarecrow paused when he turned. He was alone in the aisle. Gabriel was gone. His heartrate quickening, Scarecrow set the item back on the shelf and began briskly walking towards the exit of the aisle.

“G-Gabe?!” He said, looking in both directions. He didn’t see the time capsule anywhere. His panic spiking as it suffocated his heart, he stepped out of the aisle. “Gabe, where are y-AH!” He cried, ramming directly into someone.

“Ah! Sorry Crow!” Gabriel said, reaching a hand out to steady his friend. Scarecrow looked ahead and sighed with relief when he saw Gabriel there.

“Gabe, _Christ,_ don’t do that…” Scarecrow said, turning away as he clutched his heart.

“Sorry…I saw something nice…” Gabriel muttered. Scarecrow turned and saw Gabriel had a small ball of patterned fabric in his hand.

“What is…”

“It said it’s a small blanket! And look! It has guitars on it like yours…” He said, pointing to the pattern. It did indeed have small black guitars scattered about the fabric. “Can we get it?” Gabriel said, excitement in his voice. “It’s soft…”

Scarecrow just laughed as he shook his head, his nerves gone.

“Sure, it’s cheap, why not.” He said, turning back to the aisle, Gabriel following him this time, a smile on his face as he held the item close to his chest. They could use a fleece blanket like that for when it gets colder.

Scarecrow and Gabriel spent some time then looking through the food aisle, picking things for their trip. Scarecrow eyed Gabriel as the man struggled to read something on the front of a bag of chips. He had been teaching him how to read English, and it was much easier considering he already kind of spoke it…somehow. Scarecrow didn’t understand that part, but he wasn’t going to question it. Scarecrow couldn’t help but laugh when he heard Gabriel horribly mispronounce a word on the label but look up at Scarecrow proudly anyway. He would let him have this one.

Gabriel was…competent. More or less…

Scarecrow knew Gabriel wasn’t completely helpless, as he was quite educated and was obviously smart for his time. He spoke Latin fluently and had a good set of miscellaneous skills. But here…he just didn’t fit in. It wasn’t _his_ fault he didn’t understand this modern world, and Scarecrow knew he could hold his own if he were just more comfortable with his surroundings.

Though that was easy for Scarecrow to say. His own world was _very_ similar to this one, so he had it easy. Gabriel was nearly 400 years ahead of the times. He wouldn’t be able to make it on his own for a long time, though Scarecrow was willing to stick with him till the end. He would be there to help the weirdo through this strange circumstance.

He had already gotten him out of several situations before, some his fault, some not. But no matter what the situation be, he knew he would be there to help his new friend through it, no matter how dangerous.

~

Scarecrow turned a corner, his heart racing out of his chest as he scanned the dark street. No Gabriel.

“Shit!” Scarecrow yelled, gripping his hair as nausea washed over him. They had been out for the evening but had stopped in a bar so Scarecrow could get a drink. It was crowded, and somehow, he lost Gabriel in the mess. He couldn’t find him anywhere, so he began looking outside. They were farther into the bigger city now, and he had lost Gabriel. He had lost Gabriel in the city.

Panic taking over his mind and blocking his senses, he rounded the corner to the street behind the bar. He saw a few dark figures down the road, but he didn’t see Gabriel. Feeling sick to his stomach, he turned to look elsewhere when he paused, the sound of someone saying his name grabbing his attention.

He spun back around to the group of people down the road. He slowly edged closer, squinting in the dim darkness to get a look at them. His heart dropped when he recognized them. Old enemies of his, people he would rather not see again. But…they didn’t seem to see him. So…why did they say his name…

“Come on, Crow! What’s with the dress, huh?” One of them yelled, facing away from Scarecrow towards an alley.

“Yeah, and hey, didn’t we tell you not to get near us no more, you _idiot?!”_ Another man said with a laugh.

Scarecrow felt his nerves skyrocket. He edged closer and stifled a curse when he saw that the group of four men had Gabriel cornered against the wall in front of them, his eyes wide in terror.

“I-I’m not…I-”

“Shut up!” One of the men yelled, punching Gabriel right in the face as he staggered back, hiding his head as he huddled in on himself. “I’m gonna teach you to p-”

“HEY MORONS!”

The group of four looked behind them, with Gabriel lowering his hand to see Scarecrow standing in the middle of the street, his fists clenched as he stared with fiery eyes at the group.

“Wh-what…” One of the men said, looking back and forth between Gabriel and Scarecrow. Scarecrow just cracked his knuckles and briskly stepped forward, causing the man in front to flinch.

“You made a mistake here tonight, _buddy_ …” Scarecrow sneered, facing off with the group. He glanced at Gabriel who met his gaze, the man shaking slightly as he held his cheek in his hand. They had hurt him.

“Apparently…but it’s not too late to fix it…” The man said coldly, stepping closer to Scarecrow. Scarecrow just grinned maniacally, the look unnerving the other men. He was outnumbered, but the odds weren’t exactly against him.

“Oh, you’re telling me…” Scarecrow laughed, a crazed look in his eyes. He locked eyes with the man for a second before letting out a hearty yell, pouncing forward towards the fearful group.

~

Scarecrow laughed to himself as he thought about the times he defended Gabriel. His antics often got his friend in more trouble than he deserved, but nonetheless…Gabriel forgave him. He never held a grudge and even if he did get mad sometimes, he never threatened to leave or ditch Scarecrow. They always made up in the end.

Though, Scarecrow knew he would probably have to help teach Gabriel some self-defense if he was really going to be staying with him. Just because of how much trouble Scarecrow seemed to attract. But, while Scarecrow was a fighter and was there for Gabriel in that sense, Gabriel had his own skills and was always there for Scarecrow in his own way.

~

“I do not understand how you got out of that alive…” Gabriel muttered, shock in his voice as he held a washcloth under the warm water.

“Look, those guys were pushovers, I could handle them!”

“I had to carry you back here…”

“But I _lived.”_

“Crow…” Gabriel said softly, applying the warm cloth to a dirty gash on Scarecrow’s upper arm, the man hissing in pain at the contact.

“Look, they hurt you alright? I wasn’t about to let that slide.”

“There are other ways to get out of situations like that, you know.”

“Yeah, one involves a flamethrower.”

“Crow, please…” Gabriel said in annoyance as he cleaned the wound, the area still bloody.

“Gabe, I’m fine!”

“Your eye is not supposed to be that color…”

“It’ll go back to normal soon!” Scarecrow said, holding another rag against his face. He had gotten a bit beat up, but he came out on top in that fight. Gabriel just sighed as he grabbed the gauze he was given by the hotel. He began wrapping it gently around his friend’s arm.

“I just don’t want you getting killed…” Gabriel muttered. Scarecrow glanced at him with his good eye. Gabriel sounded like he was fighting back tears.

“Wh-what? You think some little brawl like that is enough to take me down? Not a chance in hell.” He said with a forced laugh. He felt some regret stab his heart when Gabriel didn’t respond, the man just staring sadly at Scarecrow’s arm as he wrapped it. His arm really felt better already. “Look, Gabe, I’m sorry, aright? I got carried away.”

“I…I know, and I appreciate you coming back for me, but just…please think about your own safety too?” Gabriel said, securing the bandage. He then went to pick up a smaller piece of gauze and began dabbing it on a gash on Scarecrow’s cheek. “I don’t want you getting hurt or dying over me…” Gabriel said, his throat tight as he gently cleaned the cut. Scarecrow just looked away.

“I won’t Gabe, I won’t. I promise, it’ll take a lot more than that to bring me down.”

“I…I know, I just…don’t know what I’d do without you…” He said in a broken voice. Scarecrow glanced his way and saw a tear leave Gabriel’s eye. He sighed and turned, lowering the rag on his eye to his lap as he faced Gabriel. Gabriel just looked at him sadly, as Scarecrow’s eye was quite bruised and blackened.

“Gabe, alright, look…I can’t guarantee I won’t get into any more fights, especially if someone was messing with you, but I do promise I’ll be more careful, ok?” He said firmly, eying Gabriel who just looked down. He put a bandaged hand out and set it on Gabriel’s arm, the man looking up to meet his gaze. “I promise, I’ll be careful. But you have to promise that too, alright?” He said gently. Gabriel just gave a small smile and nodded.

“Y-yes…I will, I promise as well…” He said, wiping his tears away. Scarecrow just nodded. “H-here, let me finish…” Gabriel said, going back to cleaning the cut on Scarecrow’s face. Scarecrow couldn’t help but smile. “Thanks for looking out for me…” Gabriel said, his voice lighter. Scarecrow let out a breath, his mind easing.

“Well…thanks for looking out for me, Gabe.”

“I guess we look out for each other then!”

“Heh, yeah…I guess…”

~

Scarecrow smiled to himself as he walked towards the exit of the store, with Gabriel by his side as he slid their purchases in his backpack. They had gotten food, and Scarecrow had picked out a warm jacket for Gabriel to wear, the man who was now wearing it immediately after buying it. They…did look out for each other, didn’t they…

“Ah! I told you!” Gabriel yelled in excitement, pointing to the main door. Scarecrow pulled himself back to reality and saw that it was now dark and pouring rain outside, thunder crashing harshly between lighting.

“I’m not even gonna ask how you predicted that…” Scarecrow said quietly, reaching into his guitar case where he had an umbrella.

The duo walked out and opened the small umbrella, though with how windy it was, it really wasn’t helping. The made it to the bus stop and hid in the shelter, catching their breath from the running.

“Ah, shit…” Scarecrow said, wringing the water out of his own jacket. Gabriel snickered and walked over to help, though the bus arrived shortly after.

Scarecrow and Gabriel took their seats and got comfortable, as with the weather and how far they were going, they were going to be on the bus for a few hours. Gabriel glanced over and saw Scarecrow take off his now soaking wet jacket, the thing doing more harm than good now while it was wet. Gabriel saw he was shivering slightly from the cold.

“Ah! Here!” Gabriel said, pulling their new fleece blanket out. Scarecrow smiled as Gabriel opened it and put it over Scarecrow’s shoulders.

“Well, you were right…it is soft.” Scarecrow said with a laugh as he pulled the blanket tighter. Gabriel smiled as he pulled his own jacket tighter, with both of them now warm and dry. “Alright, we got time to kill, wanna do some more reading?” Scarecrow said, reaching into his guitar case for his notepad.

“Yeah, sure!”

“Right, ok…” Scarecrow said, opening the notebook up as he pulled a pencil out. He wrote a few words on the page, his handwriting slightly worse due to the motion of the bus. “Right, so this word is ‘car’ alright?” He said, pointing to the word. Gabriel nodded.

“Car, yes.”

“And the letters are…”

“Ah, c, a, and r?”

“Heh, yeah, you got it.”

“It is not…too terribly different from my language, I think.”

“No, and it makes it easier you already basically speak it.” Scarecrow said, writing more words down. “Right, here’s a sentence, what’s that say?” He said, pointing to the phrase as Gabriel squinted and examined it.

“Ah…the car…d-drove towards the…ah…” Gabriel said, unsurely. “…the h-house by the…store…” He finished, glancing at Scarecrow.

“Yeah, that was it!” Scarecrow said proudly, earning a bright smile from Gabriel.

“C-cool…”

“Right, now why don’t you try writing that from memory…” He said, flipping to the next blank page. Gabriel happily took the notebook and began slowly writing the words he had said. Scarecrow just took in a breath and released it, leaning his head back against the seat as he stared at his friend.

Gabriel was slowly writing, carefully notating each letter in fine penmanship. He was catching on fast and would be able to read fairly well soon. Scarecrow had even had him read things while they were out, like street signs or billboards. He was proud of how far Gabriel was coming along.

Scarecrow moved his gaze to the window as he pulled the blanket around himself tighter. The rain was pounding away against the glass, but it wasn’t bothering him. Not anymore. He smiled as he heard Gabriel humming to himself softly as he wrote.

They didn’t have much, but…they did have each other. They got into trouble, but they got each other out of it. Scarecrow smiled as he closed his eyes, the rain against the glass calming his nerves as he sat beside his friend in the dim light, the two of them safe together in this world where neither of them belonged. But…they had each other through it all, and to Scarecrow…that was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey! Something special for my 30th (official) prompt!
> 
> Ya'll wanted more early days Gabe/Crow, I shall Provide.
> 
> THINGS:  
> -Reading/writing English starts coming much easier to Gab once he gets the basics down. He learns languages fast.  
> -Now you all know why Gabe knew what to do for Enty in that early angst prompt...  
> -Yes, Crow had Gab wear his eyeliner. Gab was confused but let him do it. Pls visualize Crow doing Gabs makeup, it heals the soul.  
> -Gab is not a fan of metal or rock, but loves Crow's music, and he always will.  
> -Gabriel 100% still has that fleece blanket. He will never get rid of it.  
> -Crow stopped fretting as much once Gabe got more adapt to the modern world, but early on, he really worried, and for good reason.  
> -Gab always patched up Crow after his brawls. Gabe was good at medical care before, but living with Crow made him even better. From experience.


	38. Seizure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wikipedia: Sleep deprivation is the second most common trigger of seizures.

**Prompt 31: Seizure**

_Featuring: Avantasia protags_

“Ah…Gabriel?”

“Yeah Eld?”

“Is Aaron…alright?” Elderane asked, confused worry in his voice as he stood in the kitchen doorway.

“What do you mean?”

“He is…pointing the TV remote…at the microwave…” Elderane said, eying the scientist who was standing still before him, the TV remote in his hand pointed forward. Elderane heard footsteps and turned to see Gabriel walk up behind him.

“Oh, for the love of…CROW! HE’S DOING IT AGAIN!” Gabriel yelled behind him. Elderane just stood in silence as he heard some footsteps stomp down the stairs.

“Jesus, can’t he take a damn hint?!” Scarecrow yelled, shoving past Elderane into the kitchen towards Aaron.

“I am…confused…” Elderane muttered.

“Aaron’s just sleep deprived again…” Scarecrow said, turning the man around. Elderane reeled back when he saw the glazed look in Aaron’s eyes, the man awake but not comprehending.

“You haven’t seen him like this that much, yet…” Gabriel said, moving over so Scarecrow could lead Aaron out.

“What is wrong with him?” Elderane asked, following Gabriel and Scarecrow as they led Aaron up the stairs.

“I’ve told you he does this, Eld. He goes for days without sleeping and then kinda…shuts down mentally.” Gabriel said, opening Aaron’s door for Scarecrow.

“Ah yes…I remember…”

“He’s been worse, but this still isn’t HEALTHY!” Scarecrow yelled in annoyance as he led Aaron into his room. “I’ve told him time and time again to get sleep when he gets tired! _Idiot_ …”

“Expository functions of totality…”

“What did he say?”

“Don’t even bother trying to understand, he goes nerd-mode past a certain point. Doesn’t make a lick of sense.” Scarecrow said, easing Aaron into the bed.

“Enthean…”

“Yeah, yeah, save it clockwork.” Scarecrow said, pulling the blanket up over his friend. Aaron just laid there; his glassy eyes open as he breathed deeply and stared at the ceiling.

“Are you sure he is… _alright_ like this?” Elderane asked, unnerved by the man’s odd and somewhat…creepy behavior.

“Yeah, yeah, when he gets like this, we just have to force him to sleep.” Scarecrow said, leading the group out of the room. “We _have_ tied him to the bed before, and I _have_ barricaded him in his room on multiple occasions.”

“…Wow.”

“Aaron becomes unpredictable like this…” Gabriel said softly. “We just keep adapting so he doesn’t hurt himself.”

“I see…”

“Yeah, the idiot doesn’t listen. I think he’s only on a few nights without sleep right now, so he should be fine by tomorrow.” Scarecrow said as the reached the living room. “Now, Eld, I don’t think you’ve played video games before, have you?”

“I have not.” Elderane said brightly, sitting on the couch beside Scarecrow and Gabriel.

“Well, let’s see if you’re more competent at em’ than Gabriel.”

“Hey! I do ok!”

“You’re almost as bad as Enty, Gabe.”

“I just don’t understand it…”

“It’s alright, Gabriel! I can help!” Elderane said, putting his arm around Gabriel’s shoulder.

“Sure, sure, why don’t you two team up. Then it’ll be an even fight.” Scarecrow said, a sly smile on his face. Elderane turned and met his gaze with a similar smile.

“Right. Remote. Now.” Elderane said, holding his hand out towards Scarecrow. Gabriel just covered his eyes with a sigh. Scarecrow and Elderane often got…competitive.

It was going to be a long night.

~

_The next day…_

“Are yah sure you don’t mind?”

“Not at all…it is a dreary day; I’d rather stay indoors anyway.” Elderane said, stepping back. Scarecrow stood in the doorway, shrugging as he pocketed the keys.

“Right. Just keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn’t try to work. He needs sleep.” Scarecrow said, his voice firm. “Gabe, Enty, and I will be back in a few hours.”

“Where are you going again?”

“Gabe wanted to go to the antique store and get some new, er…old books, Enty wanted to stop by the grocery store to get some snacks, and I wanted to stop by the music place to get some strings for my guitar.”

“Ah, alright.”

“You need anything while we’re out, pointy?”

“No, no, I am fine.” Elderane said with a smile. Scarecrow just shrugged.

“Aight. Call if yah need us, or whatever.” He said, pulling the door closed. Elderane paused a moment and took in a long breath.

The house was finally quiet.

Elderane liked visiting his friends, though they were often…chaotic. It was hard to get a truly quiet moment here, so Elderane was happy to stay home. And with Aaron burnt out…it should be a calm evening. Nodding to himself, Elderane climbed the stairs and pushed Aaron’s door open gently.

The man was seemingly sleeping, unmoving in the darkness of his room. Elderane smiled and pulled the door closed once more. It was nice to know Aaron was getting rest. He was so stressed all the time…he really needed some peace.

Elderane hummed to himself softly as he went into Gabriel’s room, going to his friend’s bookshelf. It was raining outside, so a quiet book by candlelight seemed like a good way to enjoy the serenity of the evening. He grabbed a book and walked downstairs to the living room, sitting on the couch as he pulled a small blanket up. The house was still quiet. Taking in one more calming breath, Elderane opened the book, taking in the quiet moment as rain pounded away against the windows behind him.

~

_Several hours later…_

Elderane sighed as he set the partially completed book to the side, pulling the blanket off himself as he stretched. He had been reading a while and could stand to get something to drink. He stood and eyed the window, the storm still raging away outside. Elderane smiled, happy he was inside and content rather than out and about shopping in this weather.

He slowly made his way to the kitchen, eager to make a nice cup of tea to contrast against the cold and dreary weather outside. Reaching for a mug, he searched the cabinets for what he needed, though he paused when he heard a shuffling behind him.

Startled, Elderane spun around, reeling back when he saw a zoned-out Aaron standing in the living room, his gaze still miles away. His hair was a mess, and he was breathing deeply. He didn’t seem to acknowledge the elf beside him.

“Aaron, my stars, you must rest!” Elderane said, setting his mug down on the counter. “Come now, please cooperate…” Aaron didn’t turn as Elderane approached, the elf looking at him in confusion. “Aaron, please, we worry about you…” He said, taking Aaron by the arm. Aaron remained in place, staring blankly ahead. Elderane just looked at him nervously. “Aaron?”

The man didn’t turn move or react, though his mouth opened slightly as if he were about to say something, though no words came. Elderane could feel the man shiver in his grasp.

“Right, you’re scaring me, Aaron…” Elderane muttered, pulling the man slightly by his arm towards the stairs. Before he could get more than a few steps, Aaron stopped dead in his tracks, his arm jerking out of Elderane’s grasp as he staggered backwards a bit.

Elderane turned as his heart began racing, the odd behavior from his friend unnerving him. The others hadn’t said he acted like _this_ when he was without sleep. Aaron was standing back, his eyes still open but blank as he stared ahead, his blinking somewhat irregular. He was shaking a bit, and Elderane could see his arm was seemingly twitching oddly, as if Aaron didn’t have control of it.

“Aaron, I…I think we must get you back in bed immediately…” Elderane said cautiously as he took a few slow steps forward towards his friend. His nerves skyrocketed and he let out a surprised cry of fear when Aaron staggered backwards, falling to the ground as his legs gave way. “Aaron!” Elderane cried, rushing to his friend’s side, kicking himself for not being quick enough to catch him.

He kneeled beside Aaron, though he knew something had to be more wrong than just a lack of sleep. Aaron was on his back, his eyes now closed, though he was still moving, jerking slightly on the floor uncontrollably, his movement sporadic.

“A-Aaron?!” Elderane cried, tears escaping his eyes when he took in the distressing sight. He reached a hand towards his friend and held his arm, through he let out a yelp when Aaron’s arm jerked away, his arm tense and rigid in the elf’s grasp. “Aaron, please! What…what’s wrong?!” Elderane cried, his mind a panicked mess as sat back, not sure what to do or how to help.

He got no response from Aaron, the man still on the floor, unresponsive as his body jerked. He looked like he was being electrocuted. The elf leaned close and could hear his friend’s breathing was irregular and off, almost labored. Elderane couldn’t stop tears from falling from his eyes. Something was _horribly_ wrong.

He quickly ran around the couch and grabbed his phone, running back to Aaron’s side. He was about to dial Scarecrow when a quick thought came to him. What if Aaron was dying? What if something was _killing_ him?

Elderane let out a small cry of fear and quickly went to the phone keypad, nearly dropping the phone as he dialed 911. Scarecrow would need to know, but if Aaron was dying, then every second counted. He needed help _now_. He finished dialing and held the phone up to his ear, tears streaming from his eyes as he sat beside Aaron. He nearly dropped the phone again when a voice finally answered.

_“911, where is your emergency?”_

“Ah, I-I, I’m at 122 Mallory road, B-Boston, Ohio, uhh…” Elderane said quickly, doing his best to recall the address as his mind reeled. He had never dialed 911 before. “P-please, my friend is…I don’t know what’s wrong with him…” He cried, eying Aaron who was still on the floor, jerking sporadically.

“ _What is he doing, sir?”_

“He…he just fell to the ground, and…and is moving irregular, and…he’s not responding, uh…” Elderane said, not sure how to describe what was going on.

“ _Is he having muscle convulsions?”_ The voice asked firmly. Elderane looked Aaron over again.

“Y-yes, I…I think that’s it…” He said, wishing the voice would hurry up.

“ _It sounds like a seizure, sir.”_

“A…wha-”

_“How old is he and does he have a history of seizures?”_

“H-he’s 33…I think,” Elderane muttered, out of earshot, “And he…I don’t think so, I-I don’t _know_ …” He cried, unaware as to what the voice was even talking about. He had no idea what a ‘seizure’ even was…

_“Dispatch is on the way. Now I need you to keep calm for me, alright?”_

“I-I…th-thanks, but…what’s wrong with him?!” Elderane cried again, not understanding any of this.

_“From your description, he seems to be having a seizure. How long has it been going on for?”_

“Uh…” Elderane said, looking to the clock above the TV. He hadn’t been _timing_ this! “P-probably…two minutes? Maybe…” Elderane said defeatedly.

_“Right. Are there any objects around him that could hurt him, or that he could hurt himself on?”_

“N-no, he’s…he’s just on the floor, there’s nothing around us…” Elderane said, looking around. They were behind the couch in the clearing in front of the basement door. There was nothing here.

_“Is he breathing?”_

“Oh, oh dear, uh…” Elderane said, sliding closer to Aaron’s head, looking him over. He was. “He…he is, yes…” Elderane said, though it worried him how irregular and forced the breathing was.

_“Is anything restricting his airway or around his neck?”_

“J-just his shirt is buttoned up, is…is that imp-”

_“For safety, unbutton the collar, alright? Anything that could restrict breathing could be harmful.”_

“Y-yes, yes, ok…” Elderane muttered; setting the phone down as he edged closer to Aaron, reaching to his neck to undo the top few buttons on his shirt. Once he got them open, Elderane’s heart dropped when Aaron stopped moving completely, his body going limp. His mind now frantic, Elderane staggered to grab his phone. “H-he stopped moving!” Elderane cried, tears once again streaming from his eyes. Aaron was no longer jerking, but was laying still on the floor, seemingly fully unconscious.

“ _Is he still breathing?”_

“Y-es, but…but he’s not moving anymore, he’s…”

_“It sounds like the seizure ended, which is good alright?”_

“R-right…good…” Elderane repeated, his eyes wide in fear.

_“Is he unconscious?”_

“Yes, he…he is…”

_“Ok, just remain calm. I need you to turn him to his side, alright? Very carefully.”_

“S-sure…” Elderane muttered, setting the phone down again. He reached over and carefully tilted Aaron over to his side, the man not responding in the slightest to the movement. Elderane slid back and grabbed the phone. “I…I did it…”

_“Good. Now place some cushion under his head for support. Something soft.”_

“Right, ok…” He responded, looking around in fear. He saw one of Scarecrow’s jackets swung over the back of the couch next to them. Elderane grabbed it and bunched it up, carefully sliding it under Aaron’s head; the man still not responding. “I…I got it…”

 _“Good, you’re doing good, alright?”_ The voice reassured, though Elderane was no closer to calming down.

“Wh-what do I do now?!” He asked, his voice shaking.

_“Just make sure he remains breathing and that he doesn’t choke on anything. The seizure ended, but he’s still out, so just watch to make sure nothing changes.”_

“Oh…ok…” The elf muttered; his heart heavy as he sat back. He couldn’t do anything to help and he _hated_ it.

_“Dispatch is nearly there, don’t worry.”_

“Th-thank you…for the help…” Elderane muttered, his heart pounding out of his chest. What the hell had even happened?!

_“It’s my job, alright? Now just remain calm and keep watching your friend.”_

“I…I…ok…” He muttered again, placing his hand on Aaron’s still shoulder. He was pale and completely unresponsive. Elderane couldn’t handle it. What was he going to tell the others?

For a few minutes, Elderane stayed on the line until the ambulance finally came. He watched helpless as the medics got Aaron into the truck, the man not waking up at all. Elderane felt sick to his stomach at the sight.

They said Elderane could join them in the ambulance, and Elderane agreed, wanting to stay as close to his friend as possible. He sat on the bench in the truck, fearful for his friend’s life. What had happened? What was a…seizure? Would Aaron even _live?!_

Elderane gripped his hair as the dark thoughts swarmed his mind. He was left in charge of watching Aaron and keeping him safe, and he had failed. But…Elderane couldn’t even say what had gone _wrong_. He just didn’t have a clue.

~

Elderane paced like mad in the waiting room of the hospital, his tears flowing freely as he gripped his hair. They had taken Aaron a few minutes ago, and he hasn’t heard anything since. They said they wouldn’t be long, so every minute that ticked by sent another shard of agony through Elderane’s racing heart. His friend was hurting or dying, and he couldn’t do a damn thing to help.

He paused his pacing, his mind a horrid mess of guilt and fear that threatened to suffocate him. He took in a wavering breath and reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone.

He had to call Scarecrow.

Pulling a little bit of courage out of the pit in his heart, he swallowed his fear and dialed Scarecrow, his anxiety going back to smothering him when he picked up.

_“Elderane? What’s up?”_

“I…oh, Crow, something has happened…”

_“Ah, shit, was it the explosive in my room?”_

“Wh-what?”

_“I swore it was a dud…”_

“N-no, Crow, listen-”

_“Was it the raccoons?!”_

“ _Enty! Back off!”_

“G-guys, please…”

_“Eld, if it’s the racoons, don’t touch them, they will go for the throat!”_

“Crow, I’m-”

 _“Geez, Eld, what’s the problem? Just tell us!”_ Scarecrow said flatly, some humor in his voice. Elderane took in another breath as he readied his mind.

“I-I’m in the hospital…”

_“WHAT?!”_

_“Gabriel, no! Piss off!”_

_“ARE YOU OK?!”_

_“He’s obviously fine, he’s talking to me! Gimme the damn phone!”_

“Guys, please…” Elderane begged, his tears sliding down his cheek as he heard arguing on the other side.

_“Eld, why the hell are you there? Are you ok?”_

“I…I am fine, but…”

_“If you’re fine, why are you there?”_

“Guys, _please_ , it’s…it’s Aaron…”

 _“Oh, for the love of god…”_ Scarecrow said, his voice exasperated. _“What did the idiot do now?! Did he fall down the stairs? I thought I locked the basement door!”_

“Crow, he…”

“ _You didn’t let him near the toaster, did you?”_

 _“No!_ Crow, please just _listen…”_ Elderane said, his nerves not being able to take much more. “He…the doctor said he had something called a…‘see-sure’, or something…” he cried, the line going quiet on the other end. For a moment there was just silence. “Crow?”

 _“What did you say?”_ Scarecrow’s voice asked, his tone somber. Elderane swallowed his nerves.

“A…a ‘see-sure’, they said, he…he just passed out and was moving weird, and-”

“ _ELDERANE, WHAT…WHAT THE FUCK?!”_

Elderane nearly dropped the phone as Scarecrow’s voice screamed through the other side. He quickly got his bearings and pulled it back up.

“C-Crow, I…I don’t…”

“ _YOU…YOUR’RE TELLING ME HE HAD A SEIZURE?!”_ He cried. Elderane could hear panic in his voice. That was _never_ a good sign from Scarecrow.

“I…I don’t know, it’s…it’s what they said!”

_“Crow, what’s a seizure?”_

_“Is Aaron ok?”_

_“G-guys, stop!”_

“Scarecrow, please, I…I don’t understand!”

 _“H-he really had a seizure?! Oh, Jesus Christ…”_ Scarecrow said, and Elderane could hear terror in his voice. That was not helping Elderane’s composure.

“C-Crow, please, I…I don’t…”

 _“We’re coming right over!”_ Scarecrow yelled into the phone.

“N-no, wait, can you explai-”

Elderane lowered the phone in defeat. Scarecrow had hung up on him. Letting out a cry of fearful frustration, Elderane threw his hands to his head and grabbed his hair again, going back to his pacing. Scarecrow sounded terrified. Scarecrow was never terrified unless it was serious.

“AGH! Why didn’t you _explain_ …” Elderane cried, choking back a sob as he stopped in the middle of the room. He had no idea what was going on. He just wanted answers. He just wanted Aaron to be ok.

What had happened to Aaron?!

Elderane just let the tears fall as he went back to pacing. He couldn’t give up hope, but his panic was relentless. He couldn’t think or breath when he visualized Aaron, completely unresponsive with his body jerking oddly. Was he dying?

Was…he dead?

Elderane let out a cry as he hid his face in his hands. He couldn’t take anymore. He just couldn’t. He went back to pacing, but he only got a few steps in when the door opened. He spun around and saw a doctor approaching, causing Elderane’s heart to fly out of his chest.

Answers.

“You were with Blackwell, correct?” He asked lightly, his tone somewhat easing Elderane’s nerves.

“I…I am, yes, p-please, is…is he-”

“Easy there, don’t worry, your friend is just fine, alright?” He said, noticing the tears in Elderane’s eyes. “He seemed to have a brief tonic-clonic seizure, though we really aren’t sure why yet, his records say he doesn’t have a history of epilepsy…” He said, eying the chart. Elderane just blinked.

“Oh…please forgive me for my lack of knowledge, but…I am not familiar with…whatever you just said.” Elderane said quietly, earning a sympathetic look from the doctor.

“Well, no wonder you were so shaken…” He said gently. “You really didn’t know what was happening?” Elderane just shook his head through tears as the doctor let out a sigh. “Right, your friend had a seizure, which is when electrical activity in the brain becomes uncontrolled; it affects brain activity, awareness, and muscle control.”

“So…that’s why he was…moving weird?”

“Precisely. The type he had caused the muscle spasms, as well as loss of consciousness, though he was lucky it seemed to only last a few minutes.”

“But…” Elderane started, still confused. “Why…did it happen?” The doctor just shrugged.

“I am afraid we are still trying to figure that part out…he doesn’t have any history with epilepsy, meaning it was caused by some other extreme external force.”

“Ah…” The elf replied, the answer not helping. “And you said…he’s alright?” He asked cautiously. Relief washed over him when the doctor nodded.

“Oh yes, usually patients wake up soon after, though you were right to call emergency services for him in this case, if he’s had no history of seizures or epilepsy.”

“He…oh, I do not think he does…” Elderane said nervously, the unfamiliar words not ringing any bells. “His…his roommates may know more than I.”

“Ah, yes, we would like any information on his background we can. He didn’t say he had a history, though we still wanted to make sure.”

“R-right, th-wait, he’s _awake?!”_ Elderane yelled, startling the doctor.

“Y-yes, I was getting to that. He has woken up and is through the confusion phase, or…we thought he was. He seemed to be more disoriented than most people are in his case, but he was coming around fine when I left.”

“He has had a…tiring week…” Elderane said, following the doctor as he led him through the hospital halls.

“Well, in any case, he’s well enough now that once we finish a few tests and make sure there’s no more risk for now, he can go home.” The doctor said, earning a smile from Elderane.

“Oh, stars, thank you…” Elderane muttered, his fear faltering away for the time being. His heart skipped when they reached the door.

“Right, I’ll leave you two alone for now, though once he’s rested a bit, we do need to finish some tests and ask some more questions, alright?”

“Oh, yes, of course…and his friends should be here soon to help.” Elderane said, earning a nod from the doctor.

“Wonderful. Please, call if you need anything, alright?”

“I shall, thank you…” Elderane said, walking into the room as the doctor shut the door behind him.

“Elderane! I thought it was you from what they described…” Aaron said brightly with a smile from the hospital bed as Elderane walked in on shaking legs. “How ar-oh…” He trailed off, now noticing the tears streaming down Elderane’s face as he tried to cover his eyes with his hand. “Eld? You alright?”

“A-Aaron…my _stars_ , you…you _scared me_ …” Elderane muttered, lowering his hand. Aaron felt a pang of guilt stab his heart when he saw the fearful look in Elderane’s eyes. Elderane couldn’t hold on anymore. “You…I thought you were _dying_ , I…I had no idea what… _oh_ …” Elderane cried, facing away as more tears came. Aaron was alright. He was _alive_.

“Eld, hey, come on, I’m fine, see?” He said, motioning to himself. “It just seems my own wiring failed me today, of all things.” He said with a laugh, though Elderane didn’t turn or laugh with him. Aaron lowered his hand in sad defeat. “Ah…”

“Aaron, you…you were moving in such a scary way and…and not responding, and…oh, I thought I had lost you…” The elf muttered, finally turning back around to face Aaron. “I had no idea what was happening, and I just… _just_ …”

“Eld, hey, hey, come here…” Aaron said softly, motioning for Elderane to get closer. Elderane obliged and walked over, his body trembling as he took in sharp breaths of air between sobs. Once Elderane was by the bed, Aaron took his hand in his own. “Look, I’m alright, see?” He said, holding his friend’s hand tighter. “Seizures are scary, yes, but it’ll take more that to get me down, alright?”

“I…I suppose…” Elderane said brokenly, his mind still reeling. Aaron just kept holding his hand.

“Look, the doctor said they aren’t seeing anything wrong, and I don’t think they will.”

“What…do you mean?”

“After some thought, I believe it is my sleeping habits that caused this, as lack of sleep can interrupt the brain’s normal performance activity.” He said flatly. “I didn’t think of it until a few moments ago, I shall tell the doctors when they return.”

“So…you’re really alright?” Elderane asked, using his other hand to wipe his eyes. Aaron nodded with a smile.

“Yes, and I pray it was a one-time thing. I suppose I _have_ to improve my sleeping habits now, or Scarecrow will tie me to the bed again…” He said with a laugh, smiling when Elderane finally laughed with him.

“Yes…it seems you have no choice after this.” Elderane said with a smile, pulling a chair over beside the bed. He took in a breath and released it, easing his nerves.

“Oh, and Elderane?” Aaron said, the elf’s eyes meeting his own. “Thank you for looking out for me.” He said softly. Elderane smiled back and nodded, repressing more tears that wanted to arise.

“Of course, my friend…for you, anything.” He said in reassurance. Elderane took in another cleansing breath and leaned back as the fear faded. Aaron did look completely fine. He looked exhausted and a mess, but he was acting fine. Elderane finally felt his fear falter away as the two of them happily talked together, taking in the calm of the moment.

~

Elderane and Aaron were mid discussion when the hospital room door flew open, causing both to jump. They turned and saw a frantic Scarecrow with a worried Gabriel and a hysterical Enty behind him.

“How many times do I have to fucking _find_ you people here like this?!” Scarecrow yelled, slamming the door shut behind him. “A seizure, Aaron?! REALLY?!” He yelled, though Aaron saw more than anger in his friend’s eyes. Scarecrow had been crying.

“What Crow said sounded scary, are you ok?!” Enty cried, edging closer to the bed as Aaron held his hands up.

“Guys, guys, I’m fine, it’s ok…”

“IT’S NOT OK!” Scarecrow yelled, gripping his hair. He muttered some unintelligible curses to himself as he stormed over to the bed. “What…how did it even happen?!”

“I…think it was the recent lack of sleep…” Aaron said guiltily, looking away as Scarecrow hovered beside the bed, his body shaking, though Aaron couldn’t tell if it was rage or fear.

“I’m going…to _kill_ you…” He sneered through gritted teeth as he edged closer to the bed, hands clawed outwards towards Aaron.

“Crow, no!” Elderane yelled, putting his arm out to block him. “It’s ok now!”

“NO! No, it’s not! What if it happens again?! What if it’s worse next time?!” Scarecrow yelled, the man now held back by Gabriel and Enty as he shook. “You keep doing this! You work yourself so hard you _literally_ almost die!”

“I didn’t choose this, Crow! I had no idea…”

“YOU SHOULD HAVE STILL BEEN _CAREFUL!!!”_ Scarecrow screamed, pausing as he took deep breaths. Aaron could see he was crying again, his blackened tears streaming down his face as he hung in Gabriel’s and Enty’s grasp. “Just…please, you _idiot_ …take care of yourself…” Scarecrow said, yanking free of his friend’s arms as he turned away, wiping his eyes. The room was silent a moment as the dust settled, with Scarecrow now standing back in the corner.

“Aaron, really, you’ve pushed yourself too far this time…” Gabriel said gently, pulling his own chair over.

“Yeah, we don’t want you hurting yourself…” Enty added, doing the same. Aaron just let out a defeated sigh as he met Elderane’s gaze.

“Yes, yes…I will be more careful with myself from now on, alright?”

“Or _else.”_ Scarecrow sneered, not turning their way. Aaron couldn’t help but smile at the unique compassion Scarecrow had.

“I will do better, I _promise.”_ Aaron said, leaning back in the bed. “I’ll take a break from the all-nighters for a while.”

“You should stop them for good, Aaron…” Elderane warned, his voice firm. Aaron let out a nervous laugh and looked away.

“Y-yes, ah…I shall…try…”

“Good. You fucking idiot…” Scarecrow sneered again, turning back around. Aaron jumped in surprise when Scarecrow tossed his glasses into his lap.

“How did you…”

“They’re the backup pair from the car. I assumed you wouldn’t have yours.” He said, dragging his own chair roughly over with a hard clank. Aaron eyed the glasses and smiled, placing them on his face, smiling as the world came into better focus.

“Thank you, Crow…”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah…” Scarecrow muttered, looking away. Aaron smiled and took in a cleansing breath, the stress of it all fading away as he took in the presence of his friends.

Elderane leaned back in his chair, amused by the banter between the others. They…certainly got into trouble, but…they did take care of each other. That was really worth something. Elderane just wished he was more informed next time. He would definitely have to research more human medical conditions just in case. He didn’t want to be caught off guard again. Especially if something _worse_ were to happen…

But for now, all was well. They were together, and Aaron was alive and alright. All was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, a shorter prompt. Those are getting rare.
> 
> Thanks Void and Clowncore for the help with this one ;)
> 
> Did I do medical research? A bit. Was what I wrote accurate? Probably not.
> 
> Do I care? No. Should you? No.
> 
> I'm a tired music major, not a medical student. This is a fanfic about characters from a German metal band's concept albums about fantasy worlds, elves, time manipulation, whatever the hell Enty is, dragons, demons, and from fics with dimensional travel, age regression, time travel, and plot points where the characters can Actually die and then come back perfectly fine the next day like nothing happened.
> 
> This is fanfic, not a Harvard doctorate thesis.
> 
> ANYWAY, THINGS:  
> -Yes, sleep deprivation can cause seizures. Are they exclusive to people with epilepsy? I don't know, I couldn't find any at-the-ready articles that explain.  
> -In my fics, yes. Which means Aaron is highly susceptible to them.  
> -Will he get one again? Maybe. When the timing is right. Heheheeee  
> -Crow is "tough love" incarnate when he has control. He softens up when things get too heavy, as you have seen.  
> -First "Eld freaks over Aaron" fic I've done, I think. I need more.  
> -Elderane hasn't freaked over Enty yet...hm...  
> -Honestly there's a lot of combos I haven't done.  
> -Crow, Aaron, and Enty haven't had a 1v1 freak out over Elderane.  
> -Enty and Gabe haven't really had a 1v1 freak out over Aaron.  
> -Enty hasn't had a 1v1 freak out over Crow, I think...Gabe has a bit, but I could do more. Enty def needs one heh...  
> -They've all freaked over Gabe, let's be honest here, I write that a lot. Sorry, can't help it, I love the care dynamics alright?  
> -We could use an Eld freaking out over ALL of them...wonder how that would go...
> 
> Look, if ya'll got ideas, let me know, I write them down and I get to them Eventually. That means you, silent readers if there are any. Show yourselves. I take suggestions always. 
> 
> (Mismatched I owe you a legit game night fic, I know, the drunk one doesn't count lol. You deserve Quality.)
> 
> ALSO HEY MISMATCHED, AM I BALENCING THAT HOSPITAL TALLY OUT YET?!
> 
> Lol google "Mallory name meaning". No wonder trouble finds them so often, with a street name like that. "122" has significance too...


	39. Change Pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Child Gabriel's curiosity get's the better of him and the others deal with the aftermath.

**Change Pt. 3**

_Featuring: Avantasia protags_

“Eld, I’m sorry for making you do all this work, but you’re just so good with him…”

“It’s exhausting, Aaron! He just…wont calm down…”

“I know, I know, but he’ll be back to normal soon, alright?” Aaron said from his desk. He looked up when he didn’t get an answer. He saw Elderane standing on the stairs, his head in his hands. “Elderane?” Aaron asked, quieter.

“I…I just _miss him_ …” Elderane cried, his body shaking as his voice broke. Aaron let out a slow sigh and pushed his chair back, climbing up the stairs to meet Elderane halfway. He stopped beside him and pulled the trembling man into a hug.

“I know, and I’m so sorry this happened again…” Aaron muttered, holding Elderane tight. “But he’s not gone for good, ok? I’m just working from rough scratch here, so it’s taking longer, but we’ll have him back to normal in no time, alright?” Aaron said calmly, pulling back. Elderane wiped his eyes and nodded.

“I…I trust you…” Elderane said, looking at him with tired eyes. Aaron had never seen Elderane so…burnt out.

“Just…go take him outside, or…or just play with him. Keep him happy and distracted. It’s still Gabriel, so maybe he’d like if you read to him.” Aaron said, stepping down the stairs. “It’s my watch tomorrow, so you can take a break then, alright?”

“Y-yes…alright…” Elderane said, climbing back up the basement stairs as he pushed his anxiety down. Gabriel had been stuck a child for a few days now, and Elderane was getting restless. He wanted _his_ Gabriel back. This child version of his was cute, but…stressful.

Elderane reached the living room and saw Gabriel on the couch, stirring as he pushed himself up tiredly. He had been taking a nap. His eyes brightened when he saw Elderane approach.

“Aldoowane!” Gabriel cried, climbing up the back of the couch as Elderane stepped forward with a tired smile.

“Hello, my child…” Elderane said softly, holding the child in his arms. Gabriel just giggled and wrapped his arms around Elderane’s neck, hugging him tightly.

“My elf!” He laughed, his energy beginning to rise.

“Yes, yes…I am…” Elderane said happily, his heart warm as he stepped away from the couch. Enty and Scarecrow were upstairs, as it was their day off. They had been rotating who watched Gabriel and today was Elderane’s day. He really liked the child; it was just becoming more and more exhausting as the days went on. Gabriel didn’t have hardly _any_ common sense anymore, so he kept getting into danger. Elderane just wished the child calmed down for once.

“Owside! Owside!” Gabriel cried, squirming in Elderane’s grasp. The elf sighed and set the child down, quickly pulling the sliding door open. He slowly stepped out, a warm breeze blowing through. It was nearing summer and it was a beautiful day, with the sun shining warmly on the green grass in the yard as Gabriel ran in circles, laughing to himself.

Elderane just needed a break. He turned away as he rubbed his eyes, a feeble attempt to ease his stress. He worried about Gabriel getting hurt as an _adult,_ and now…that worry was magnified tenfold. Gabriel was just…so hyper. It was draining.

He turned and saw Gabriel was still running in circles around one of the trees in the yard, the child downright screaming as he did so. Elderane could not place what was now going on in Gabriel’s head. He just couldn’t. He turned away again and tuned out the yelling, the elf rubbing his eyes as he took calming breaths. He would get his Gabriel back soon. He just had to keep telling himself that. He had to be strong. He would get his Gabriel back soon.

The child Gabriel broke his running pattern, now running along the fence as he yelled excitedly. He skidded to a halt when something caught his eye. He giggled as he ran to the fence gate, the hatch unlocked, leaving the gate cracked open a bit. He pushed on it with all he had, the gate opening wider, revealing the front yard and driveway. Smiling wide at the new sights, Gabriel slid out the gate, eager to explore.

Elderane let out one last breath, his nerves finally calm. He opened his eyes and turned, though his anxiety shot up higher than before when he looked and saw no trace of Gabriel in the backyard. It was quiet and empty.

“G-Gabriel?!” Elderane cried, his voice shaking as he ran forward. He looked around the tree and didn’t see him anywhere. “Gabe, come out _now!”_ Elderane yelled through his fear, running to the bushes along the far fence. Gabriel wasn’t here either.

Holding his arms closer to himself, Elderane felt his breathing pick up as his heart beat out of his chest. He couldn’t feel his legs as he backed closer to the house, his mind reeling as his blood pounded in his ears.

Gabriel was gone.

Aaron slid the back door open, a look of confusion on his face when he saw Elderane looking around in panicked hysterics.

“Eld? You alright?” Aaron said, causing the elf to jump out of his skin as he staggered back, his eyes wide. Aaron’s heart dropped when he saw the look of terror in Elderane’s eyes. He also saw…no Gabriel.

“A-Aaron, I…I…”

“Eld…where’s Gabriel?” Aaron said softly, his heart racing as he stepped off the porch towards the frantic Elderane.

"I...I...he was just...here..." Elderane said, a tremor in his voice as he looked around. Aaron looked around the yard as well, his heart stopping when he saw the only thing out of place.

“Oh…Jesus _Christ_ …” Aaron muttered, briskly walking towards the fence gate. Elderane’s eyes widened when he finally saw what had changed.

The gate was open.

“Oh, no, no, _no…”_ Elderane cried in horror, quickly following Aaron towards the gate. He hadn’t even noticed…Gabriel must have snuck out…

“Eld, come on, let’s-”

Aaron was cut off as a shrill sound echoed from beyond the gate, the noise causing both Elderane and Aaron to stop dead in their tracks. All feeling left Aaron when he realized what he had just heard.

It was screeching car tires. Right in front of the house.

Moving on legs he couldn’t feel, Aaron frantically pushed the gate open all the way, his hand shaking badly as he did so. A wave of nausea struck him as his heart stopped in his chest, the world around him going dead silent.

A car was stopped at a weird angle in the middle of the road, the front door open as someone began climbing out. Aaron couldn’t feel himself breathe when he saw what looked like a small ball of white fabric on the ground by the front of the car.

Aaron flinched at a horrified scream from Elderane, the elf bolting forward towards the scene. Heavy tears formed in Aaron’s eyes as he snapped back to reality, forcing his shaking legs to carry him forward, his mind screaming in agony as he followed the elf.

Elderane skidded to a halt onto his knees before the front of the car, his heart pounding out of his chest when his dreaded nightmare was confirmed. There on the ground before him was the little Gabriel, lying unconscious on his side beside the car tire. He had blood covering one side of his head, his face pale and sickly looking. His white robe had some blood staining it, and there seemed to be blood dripping onto the ground from a deep gash in his arm.

Elderane couldn’t breathe.

“G-Gabriel…” Elderane managed, his throat tight as tears streamed from his eyes and slid down his cheek. He gently slid a hand under his friend’s delicate head. “No…” Elderane whispered, his voice cracked as he lifted the limp child into his arms. Gabriel didn’t wake up or even make a sound. “N-no, please, _no_ …” He cried weakly, sitting back as he cradled the broken child, his blood staining the elf’s shirt crimson.

Elderane held his friend tighter, the child’s bloody head lolling limply to the side as the elf shook, his eyes wide open in terror. Elderane’s world fell apart as his heart shattered, his vision blurring as he let out another shrill scream from the pit in his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut tight, his sorrow suffocating him under its weight. Elderane pulled the child up higher, lowering his own head over him as he held his friend closer to his heart.

Aaron skidded to a halt beside Elderane, his friend’s broken screams echoing down the empty street. He gripped his stomach as his nausea came back at the sight of Gabriel, the child beaten and broken in Elderane’s arms as the elf rocked him slightly, his screaming never stopping.

“I…I called…I called 911 already…” A voice said nervously. Aaron forced his head to turn and he saw a woman there, her eyes wide in terror as she stood back, tears streaming from her own eyes. “I…he just…he ran so fast, I…I tried to move…” She said softly, meeting Aaron’s gaze. Aaron couldn’t find the words to speak so he just nodded, turning his attention back to Elderane.

“El-Eld, let…let me…” Aaron tried, reaching his hand towards Elderane. The elf didn’t acknowledge him as he kept his head lowered, his tears dripping from his eyes as he shook. Aaron took in a tight breath and reached forward, placing his hand on Gabriel’s chest.

He could feel a heartbeat. He was alive.

Sitting back as thoughts swarmed his mind like a whirlwind, Aaron ran his hand through his hair, the sight becoming too much to handle as dizziness washed over him. Elderane was sobbing as he cradled the child, his hand supporting Gabriel’s bleeding head as he held him protectively against his chest. Elderane was _not_ going to let go.

Aaron breathed heavily, the man pulling himself up on shaking and unfeeling legs. This was his fault. He had made that cursed device. Gabriel was bleeding out and dying and it was his fault. His head spinning, the sound of a door opening cut through the cacophony of screams in his mind. Aaron slowly turned and saw Scarecrow standing in the doorway of the house, his face pale and horrified. Aaron met his gaze and felt more tears leave his own eyes, his guilt strangling him tightly around the throat.

“Crow? What’s wrong? Did something happen?”

Scarecrow spun around and saw Enty walking towards him, confusion on his face.

“Is that Elderane yelling? What hap-” Enty cut off as he got closer to the door. He could see Elderane rocking back and forth, holding something small in in arms as he sat on the ground by a car. “Crow, is that Ga-”

“G-get inside, Enty!” Scarecrow yelled, pushing Enty back. Enty looked over Scarecrow’s shoulder and saw Aaron crying as well beside the car in the road.

“C-Crow, is…is Gabriel-”

“Inside! Now!” Scarecrow cried, now pulling Enty with all he had. Enty resisted and edged closer to the door, fighting against Scarecrow as his nerves rose. He could see familiar long dark hair hanging over Elderane’s arms.

“Crow why is…why…” Enty said, his voice broken when he began putting the pieces together.

“INSIDE!” Scarecrow shouted, kicking the door closed as he held Enty back. Enty tried to squirm out of his grasp, tears escaping his eyes when he felt the anguished tension in the air. When he heard Elderane’s broken screams.

“B-but…but Crow…is…is Gabriel…”

“Just…stay inside!” Scarecrow cried, his black makeup running down his cheeks as he held Enty back with all he had. Scarecrow had seen. He knew what happened. And he didn’t want to believe it.

~

Aaron was kneeling beside Elderane, pushing down his own nausea as he kept his hand on Elderane’s back, the man trembling as he cried. He had stopped screaming, but he hadn’t let go of Gabriel and he hadn’t stopped sobbing.

“P-please…wake up… _my child…”_ Elderane sobbed, his eyes still squeezed shut as he cradled the bleeding Gabriel close to his chest. Gabriel hadn’t stirred once. Aaron couldn’t stand it. He glanced over and saw Elderane holding his hand against the bleeding wound on Gabriel’s head, a frantic attempt to stop the bleeding. _“Please…”_ Elderane whispered, his voice broken as he cried. His whole body shook with each sharp intake of breath he managed between sobs.

Aaron sighed as he gripped the back of Elderane’s shirt. This _never_ should have happened. His senses spiked when he heard sirens finally approach from down the street. He looked beside him and saw Elderane hadn’t noticed nor glanced up, the elf remaining huddled protectively around Gabriel.

“Eld, you…you _need_ to let them help…” Aaron muttered, tugging on Elderane’s sleeve as the ambulance approached. Elderane just shook his head with a whimper and pulled Gabriel closer to his chest. Aaron looked up through teary vision as some paramedics neared them, all saying things he couldn’t decipher as his mind reeled. He saw them try to talk to Elderane, though the elf seemed to just ignore them. “Eld, please…they can help him…” Aaron begged, tugging on his sleeve again.

“N-no…I can’t…I _can’t_ lose him…” Elderane whispered, shaking his head. Aaron looked up with pleading eyes to the medic hovering over Elderane.

“He…he can come into the ambulance, but we need to see the child…” The medic said calmly, placing a hand on Elderane’s trembling shoulder. Aaron nodded and edged closer, placing his hand on the side of Elderane’s face, forcing him to meet his gaze.

“Eld, listen…he’s hurt, but he’s alive, ok? But he _needs_ medical help _now_ …” Aaron managed to say firmly. Elderane blinked and looked next to him, finally seeing the medics. He looked back to Aaron who gave him a reassuring nod.

Elderane took in a shaky breath and nodded back, letting Aaron and the medics help him to his feet as he held Gabriel in his arms. Aaron kept his hand on Elderane’s shoulder, not letting go as the two of them neared the truck. Watching a medic help Elderane and Gabriel up, Aaron turned and saw Scarecrow on the porch, his face obviously distraught. Aaron sighed and turned back around, following Elderane into the ambulance, leaving Scarecrow on the porch as he held the door shut, preventing Enty from getting out.

Aaron sat beside Elderane on the bench and held him back as the medics took Gabriel from his arms, though Elderane fought to not let go.

“P-please, Eld…they can help him…” Aaron begged, finally getting Elderane restrained as the elf sobbed, tears streaming from his eyes as he watched them lay Gabriel on the stretcher in the middle, the medics beginning to look him over.

Aaron just held Elderane’s trembling hand in his own as he leaned in, pulling the sobbing Elderane towards him. Elderane kept his other hand against his chest, the one with Gabriel’s blood staining it. The two huddled close, with Aaron letting Elderane cry into his shoulder as the medics worked, though Aaron kept his gaze locked on Gabriel.

Gabriel had been in an ambulance too many times, and…that was as an adult. That was when his endurance was much higher. Here…he was so fragile. So small. And that was Aaron’s fault. His friend wasn’t himself and it was Aaron’s fault. It was _always_ Aaron’s fault. Gabriel should be home. He should be himself and he should be reading his books at his desk. He should be sitting with Elderane by the fire or writing in his journal. He should be safe. _Their_ Gabriel should be _safe_. And he _shouldn’t_ be bleeding out in an ambulance. He _shouldn’t_ be four years old.

But he’s both those things. And it’s Aaron’s fault.

Aaron swallowed his tears down as he held Elderane’s hand tighter, the elf still shaking against him. Aaron had to be strong. He had to get them through this. He…he had to be like Gabriel. Gabriel was always stronger than he looked, bouncing back from impossible scenarios, and always coming out with his hope still intact, his faith never faltering. Aaron took in a breath as he stared at his tiny friend, the medics busy stabilizing the head wound. Gabriel would be ok. He _had_ to.

Aaron didn’t know what he’d do with himself if he wasn’t…

~

Scarecrow could hear Enty banging on the other side of the front door.

“Crow! Please, what’s happening?! Is Gabriel ok?!” His muffled voice cried through the door. Scarecrow just held the handle tight as he stared ahead, tears streaming from his eyes. He could see a red bloodstain on the concrete in the middle of the road. He had heard the screech of the car tires.

Scarecrow couldn’t move as he thought about what he had seen. He could still hear Elderane’s shrieks of agony in his ears. He could see Gabriel’s limp body hanging in Elderane’s arms. Was Gabriel even _alive?!_ He couldn’t tell. The only clue he got was Aaron’s tearful broken look before he left with Elderane.

Scarecrow had to get to the hospital.

He tried to move but he couldn’t. Something was holding him in place by the door. His gaze was locked on the blood on the street. His heart was shattered as he pictured his friend in Elderane’s arms, bloody and broken, close to death. It hurt worse because now Gabriel was a child, even more innocent than before. Gabriel couldn’t comprehend what had happened. He _wouldn’t_ comprehend it. He was even more fragile than before. And if Gabriel _died_ as a child…

Scarecrow shook his head of the thought as he choked back a sob, the image causing his heart to shatter in his chest. Gabriel wouldn’t die. He couldn’t. Scarecrow needed him, and by god…he would not let anything take Gabriel away from him. He’d run to hell and back to make sure Gabriel survived if he had to.

“S-sir…”

Scarecrow was snapped out of his thoughts by a woman standing on the porch. He hadn’t even seen her walk up. He glared at her. She was who hit Gabriel. _She_ did this.

“I…I really…I really didn’t mean to…” She cried, tears streaming from her eyes, her voice small. “I…I would _never_ …I didn’t…I…” She tried, her voice breaking as she shivered. Scarecrow felt his rage falter when he saw the broken look in her eyes. He looked down as he took in a breath, pushing his anger away. He had to keep calm.

“I…I know…I know you didn’t…” He said, a slight waver still in his voice as he kept his grip tight on the door handle.

“P-please, I…I want to help…” She said, motioning to her car. “What were their names…so I can find them at the hospital?” She asked softly. Scarecrow sighed and met her gaze.

“They’ll use the name Blackwell…” Scarecrow muttered, now realizing that Aaron would use that name for Gabriel as well. “Aaron was the one in the glasses…Elderane was the other one…” He said gently, the woman nodding in understanding.

“What…what was the child’s name?” She asked, her voice hardly above a whisper. Scarecrow’s heart sunk deeper into the abyss in his chest as he was forced to imagine his friend as an injured child again.

“G-Gabriel…his name is Gabriel…” Scarecrow said, barely holding it together as the woman nodded.

“He…oh…I am so, _so sorry…”_ She cried again, her tears returning as her voice raised in pitch. Scarecrow wasn’t far behind as he forced his tears down.

“P-please, it…it was an accident…” Scarecrow said, hoping to ease the guilt off the woman. “Look, I…I gotta get there..." He said, taking a step back. The woman nodded again as she wiped her eyes.

“I’ll…I’ll go find them…” She said, turning away as she ran to her car, leaving Scarecrow alone. He sighed and turned around, releasing the door handle. The moment he did so, the door swung open, with Enty falling to the ground inside as Scarecrow rushed in.

“C-Crow?” Enty squeaked, his eyes following his friend as he ran to get the car keys.

“Enty, I’m…I’m taking you to Jim’s place…” He said, heading out the front door with Enty following close behind.

“B-But, why?” He asked quietly, climbing into the passenger seat. Scarecrow got behind the wheel and sighed, pausing a moment before he turned the car on.

“Gabriel got hurt…” He said, earning a fearful cry from Enty, the flaming man covering his mouth with his hands as he stifled a sob. Scarecrow looked away. He couldn’t take it.

“Is…is he…”

“He’s fine, Enty…” Scarecrow lied, not even sure himself. “But…I think they went to the children’s hospital, and…and when you get emotional, you…you may…”

“Scare people?” Enty squeaked, his voice small as he looked towards Scarecrow.

“N-no, you…you just…” He paused, taking in a breath. “Elderane isn’t taking it well, and…and he needs space, ok?” Scarecrow said, pulling out of the driveway. Enty just looked away and nodded.

“I understand…”

“It’ll be fine, Enty, ok?” Scarecrow lied again, kicking himself as he spoke. Enty bought it, however, and nodded, looking away. Scarecrow wanted Enty there, but…if he saw the child Gabriel hurt as bad as Scarecrow thought he looked…Enty would lose it.

“I just hope he’s ok…”

“He’ll be alright, Enty…he’s stronger than he looks…” Scarecrow said, more for himself than Enty. “Just…don’t give Jim too much trouble, and _DON’T_ tell him the kid is Gabriel!”

“B-But…it is…”

“Not to Jim! Just…tell him he’s Elderane’s adopted kid, alright?” Scarecrow pleaded, hoping Enty didn’t give them away. Enty just nodded and looked down, wiping his tears as he took calming breaths.

Scarecrow did the same, repressing his tears as he drove in silence. He prayed Gabriel was alright. He prayed with all he had.

He prayed this nightmare ended soon.

~

“Oh…oh, Crow, I’m so _sorry_ …” Jim said softly, heartbreak in his voice as Scarecrow explained to him what had happened.

“It…it’s fine, he’s…he’s a tough kid…”

“Well, you must let me know what happens, oh, poor Elderane…” Jim whispered, recalling how…emotional the strange man was.

“I will Jim, I will…just, thanks again for watching him…” Scarecrow muttered, motioning to Enty. Jim nodded as he placed a hand on Scarecrow’s shoulder, his eyes reassuring.

“Anything for you boys, alright?” Jim said with a small smile, with Scarecrow returning it.

“You’re the best, Jim…” Scarecrow said, his throat still tight as his tears threatened to return. Jim nodded and backed away, standing beside Enty.

“Now go on, Crow, we’ll be fine here…” Jim said, standing beside the still shaken Enty. Scarecrow nodded and turned, beelining it for his car. Jim watched in silence as Scarecrow drove off, his heart heavy. How unfortunate these poor boys were…tragedy always seemed to strike in the worst way.

“Thank you, Jim…” Enty whispered, looking away. Jim sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, leading him inside.

“Of course. Now, let me make you something hot to drink, alright?” He said calmly, earning a small nod from Enty. Jim pushed the door open and led Enty inside, the man’s solemn manner unnerving the cop.

Jim wasn’t an idiot. He knew there was something weird with these boys, but…he’d never pry at a time like this. They were strange, but…they were friends. And he just prayed they found peace soon.

~

“Elderane, for the love of god, let them help him!”

“I-I won’t leave him! I need him!”

“Eld, Jesus, come on! Snap out of it!”

“I won’t let him get hurt again, I…I _won’t!”_ Elderane cried, the elf restrained by Aaron as the doctors started carrying Gabriel away inside the hospital. Aaron was holding the elf’s arms behind his back as Elderane struggled, intent to get to Gabriel. “He…he needs me, I…I need to…” He sobbed, his voice breaking when the doctors carrying Gabriel vanished behind the doors, out of sight.

“Eld, I swear to god, they’re going to save him!” Aaron cried, not letting up his grip. Elderane just kept thrashing in his grasp, not paying attention. Aaron let out a frustrated yell and yanked Elderane back, forcing him to meet his piercing gaze.

“Th-they…I need…Gabe…” Elderane sobbed, trying to look past Aaron. Aaron just shook Elderane and forced him to look him in the eyes.

“Eld, Jesus _Christ,_ he could _die_ if we don’t let them _help_ him!” Aaron yelled, his tears threatening to return as he held Elderane’s shoulders tightly. Elderane froze and looked over, finally meeting Aaron’s concerned gaze. Aaron felt Elderane’s tension falter as the elf let out a quiet sob, his body shaking as he cried. Aaron let out a breath and pulled Elderane closer into a hug, holding him tight as Elderane hid his face in his shoulder, his tears never ending.

“I…I _need_ him…” Elderane whispered brokenly. Aaron closed his eyes, holding the hysterical Elderane tighter.

“I know, Eld…I know…but he’ll be ok…” Aaron reassured, with Elderane letting out a sob as he spoke. Elderane didn’t respond as Aaron held him, and the two remained there for a moment, just breathing as they tuned out the sounds of the world around them. Aaron finally pulled back, his heart breaking when he saw the anguished look in Elderane’s eyes.

“I…I’m sorry…” Elderane whispered, still trembling where he stood. Aaron took him by the hand, holding it tight as he locked eyes with the elf.

“Don’t you _dare_ blame yourself, alright?” Aaron said firmly, earning a small nod from Elderane. “He’ll be alright…but you gotta be strong for him.” He finished wiping a tear from under Elderane’s eye. Elderane couldn’t find the words to speak, so he just nodded again, his thoughts suffocating his mind. Aaron nodded back and led him by the hand into the hospital. “Come on, we got some lying to do…” He muttered, guiding Elderane inside. They had never been to the children’s hospital before. It just…felt wrong. All of this was _wrong._

~

“So, you two are the parents?” The nurse asked, standing before Aaron who was trying to hold his composure. Aaron glanced over at Elderane, the elf huddled to himself in a chair, his head hidden in his arms as he cried. Aaron let out a sigh.

“Un…unofficially…” Aaron said, looking to the side. The nurse just looked him over in confusion. Aaron sighed again and gave in to the lie. “Not married, but…planning it…” He said, happy that the nurse was now buying it as she scribbled something down on her notepad. “We both use the name Blackwell, though…as does Gabriel…” He muttered, hoping this didn’t backfire.

“Do you have his information?” The nurse asked innocently. Aaron rubbed the back of his neck as he wracked his brain for more excuses.

“The…the child is adopted on his side…” He said, nodding to Elderane who was oblivious to the conversation, the elf drowning in his own mind. “He lives in…Italy, so…all his information is there…” Aaron said, praying to god the lie was enough. The nurse stopped her writing and looked up at him.

“Could you call a family member?”

“He…he doesn’t have anyone…” Aaron said, forcing fake pity into his voice. “But…I can make a few calls…” He muttered, earning a nod from the nurse.

“Anything is helpful, as he’s not on our records.” She said, looking back down to her clipboard.

“Y-yeah…”

“Right, I think I have all we need for now…” She said, taking a step back. Aaron stepped forward in response.

“P-please…you must know if he is alright…” Aaron pleaded, though the nurse just shook her head.

“I’m so sorry, they haven’t told me a thing. You all will be the first to know, so please, just hang in there…the injuries didn’t seem that bad to me at first glance…” She said, an attempt to reassure the couple before her. Aaron just nodded and turned, his tears trying so hard to surface.

“Th-thank you…” Aaron said, stepping back. The nurse nodded and walked away, leaving the two alone in the waiting room. Aaron sighed as he sat beside Elderane, the man shaking as he gripped his hair.

“N-no…” Elderane muttered, his voice small as he trembled.

“Eld, come on…” Aaron said softly, placing a hand on Elderane’s back. Elderane just let out a cry and gripped his hair tighter, his breathing getting rougher. “Eld?” Aaron said, worry in his voice as Elderane shivered beside him. Elderane looked up, his face pale as sweat lined his forehead, terror in his eyes.

“It’s…it’s been _hours_ …” He muttered, his voice weak as he gripped his stomach, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“It…has not been that long…” Aaron muttered, eying the clock on the wall. They had been here a little while, though it was worrying because they hadn’t heard a thing about Gabriel. No one was telling them anything and that worried the both of them. Aaron sighed and rubbed his hand on Elderane’s back as he tried to calm him. Elderane just shivered more, letting out a small gasp as he hunched over, gripping his stomach tighter.

“Eld? Eld are you alright?!” Aaron urged, the elf’s violent trembling now worrying him. Elderane just let out a small groan in response, hunching over more as he shook. Aaron could see the elf’s face was flushed and his hand was still gripping his stomach. “A-alright, come on…” Aaron muttered, his mind frantic as he pulled Elderane to his feet.

He guided him to the bathroom and helped him inside, the elf staggering blindly along as he gripped his abdomen. Aaron let out a sigh of relief when he saw the bathroom was empty. He led Elderane to a stall and the elf fell to the floor onto his knees, sobbing loudly as he hunched over the toilet, his broken screams mixing with his sobs in the empty room.

It was taking all of Aaron’s willpower to keep his tears down as he backed away, letting Elderane’s panic get the better of him. This was too much for him. The anxiety was just too much. Elderane couldn’t handle it, and Aaron…was very close to breaking himself. But he had to be strong. He had to be strong for Gabriel, and he had to be strong for Elderane. He wasn’t going to break in front of him. He had to let him know things were going to be ok.

“Eld, I’m…I’m going to wait outside…in case a doctor comes…” Aaron said, edging towards the door. Elderane didn’t respond, and all Aaron heard was his broken cries of sorrow mixed with rough gasps for breath. Aaron sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, backing out of the bathroom. He leaned against the wall outside and took in some calming breaths, easing his aching heart as it pounded out of his chest.

He had let his friend down. He was supposed to be the leader. The one to protect the others. All he did was turn his friend into a kid and almost get him killed. Aaron groaned as he threw his hands to his face, his mistakes taking him by the throat. How many times had he sent his friends across dimensions, leading them into more danger? How many times has his inventions caused trouble…nearly killing the people he loves most? How many times…

Aaron choked back a sob as the image of Gabriel appeared in his mind, but…it was Gabriel as he should be. Their Gabriel. Gabriel was always so forgiving, so compassionate, but Aaron didn’t deserve to be forgiven for this. Not this time around. Hell, Gabriel wouldn’t even _remember_ that any of this happened once he got turned back to normal.

If…he _survives…_

Another cry escaping him, Aaron turned and faced the wall, resting his forehead against it as tears slid down his face. Why was he like this…why did he keep making these demonic inventions…what did he have to gain? All his inventions ever did were hurt the people he loved.

And yet…Aaron keeps making them.

Letting out a frustrated yell, Aaron banged his fist against the wall, his tears flowing freely as he stared with wide eyes at the floor. He let out a whimper and slid down to his knees, his forehead still resting against the wall. He had been reading beside their Gabriel only a few days ago, the two eating breakfast together. He had shown Gabriel how one of his new clocks worked only a few days ago. Gabriel had driven him and Aaron to the park to enjoy the evening…only a few days ago. They were _happy_ only a few days ago. Things were _normal_ , or…as normal as things could be for them… _only a few days ago._

And just like that…it’s all gone.

And everything’s changed.

~

Aaron was holding Elderane close to him, the elf still shaking as he leaned into Aaron’s shoulder. He had gotten everything out of his system, but he was still frantic. Still worried beyond belief. And Aaron knew Elderane would stay that way until he knew Gabriel was alright. Aaron was trying so hard to keep his composure. He couldn’t break in front of Elderane. All that would do is diminish the elf’s hope even more. Aaron had to be strong. For Elderane, and for Gabriel.

A door opening snapped Aaron’s attention back to the world around him. He felt Elderane jolt in his grasp, though the elf didn’t look up, his face still hidden in Aaron’s shoulder. Aaron saw a doctor approaching.

They were finally getting news.

“Eld, I…I need to get up…” Aaron whispered, sliding out of Elderane’s grasp, pulling himself to his feet. Elderane just whimpered, opening his eyes wide when he saw the doctor approach. Aaron saw the look in his eyes and quickly grabbed him, holding him back before he could swarm the poor doctor.

“Mr. and…Mr. Blackwell, then?” She said gently, eying the odd duo in front of him.

“Yes, w-”

“IS GABRIEL ALRIGHT?!” Elderane yelled, his voice clearer than it has been in hours as he struggled in Aaron’s grasp.

“W-well…” The doctor said, unnerved by the hysterical man in front of her.

“Eld, for the love of god, calm down!” Aaron yelled, edging Elderane back. He turned to the doctor standing awkwardly before them. “I-I’m sorry, he’s…emotional…” Aaron said truthfully. The doctor nodded, a sympathetic look in her eyes.

“N-no, no, I understand…an injured child is certainly a scary thing…” She muttered, earning another fearful cry from Elderane, the elf hiding his face back into Aaron’s shoulder.

“Just…is he alright?” Aaron said, doing his best to hide the waver in his voice. The doctor gave them a small smile.

“I must say, for the circumstances, he certainly got quite lucky.” She said gently. Aaron just blinked as he struggled to process her words.

“So…so he’s…alive?”

“Oh, yes, indeed. A bit banged up, but nothing life-threatening.” She reassured. The moment she said those words, Aaron’s mind cleared, his pained thoughts easing for the first time all day. He heard Elderane let out a loud sob, the elf now clinging to Aaron’s jacket tighter. The doctor just stared at the frantic man as he cried. Aaron met her gaze.

“P-please…continue…” Aaron managed; his throat tight. His tears did not want to go away. The doctor nodded and looked down to the paper in her hands.

“Seems the worst of it was some minor head trauma, a miniscule skull fracture and perhaps a small concussion, but nothing untreatable that we could tell.” She said. Aaron felt Elderane flinch as he huddled closer. “He had a gash that did need stitches on his head and on his arm, but those should heal no trouble.”

“Oh…god…” Aaron muttered, taking in the damage. It wasn’t as bad as it sounded, he knew, but…but Gabriel was still hurt. He was still hurt as a child.

“He did have a sprained wrist, and two fractured ribs, but with proper rest, those should again heal as if they were never hurt to begin with.”

“J-Jesus…” Aaron whispered, pulling Elderane closer, the elf getting more and more hysterical the more the doctor talked.

“Like I said, though, he was quite lucky. The injuries really weren’t as bad as expected of a hit like that.”

“He’s…he’s a tough…kid…” Aaron managed. The nurse gave them a small smile.

“Well, it seems his angels were really by his side, then.” She said gently. Elderane jolted when he heard those words. Aaron flinched as Elderane let out another cry, the elf falling to his knees by his feet.

“Oh…oh, dear, I-” The doctor started, taking a step back.

“No, no, it’s…it’s fine, like I said he’s…emotional…” Aaron muttered, kneeling beside Elderane as he sobbed louder, with Aaron placing his hand on the elf’s back.

“He…he really will make a full recovery, I assure you.” The doctor said softly.

“Is he awake?” Aaron asked. He wanted Gabriel to be awake. He wanted to be able to take him home. He had to get him back to normal, and he couldn’t do that here.

“Oh, I’m afraid not…and we wish to keep him asleep for a bit longer anyway.”

“Wh-why?” Aaron said, heartbreak in his voice.

“Your Gabriel is a younger child, and with severe injuries like this, they just don’t understand the pain and can’t deal with it properly.” She said, kneeling as well beside the duo on the floor. “In cases like this, we keep the child in a medically induced coma until the worst of the injury has healed, meaning they won’t deal with such extremes. They wake up only feeling sore, nothing else.” She said gently.

Aaron just stared at her in shock. They were going to keep their Gabriel here. They were going to keep him unconscious for…

“For how long?” Aaron asked, fearful of the answer. The doctor shrugged.

“A week is the minimum, and like I said, his injuries were not deeply life threatening, though we still want to keep an eye out for any concussive issues. But, if that checks out, as soon as the worst of the pain is over, he can wake up and maybe even go home soon after.” She reassured. Aaron stared at her as his mind reeled.

He wanted to get Gabriel home as soon as possible, but…if she was right, then Aaron didn’t want him suffering in such a way.

“Ah…al-alright…” Aaron muttered, realizing he really didn’t have a choice. Gabriel had been through so much pain in his life…Aaron should be thankful that this time around he wouldn’t have to deal with it. He’d be able to skip over the hard part.

“Is…is he ok?” The doctor said gently. Aaron blinked a moment then looked down, noticing Elderane was no longer crying out loud, but rather hunched over on Aaron’s knee, just shaking as he struggled to breathe.

“Y-yeah…he just…he just really cares about him…” Aaron muttered, pulling the trembling Elderane closer into his arms.

“You all seem like a loving family, you know…” She said softly. “Your Gabriel is lucky to have you watching over him.”

“Y-yeah…lucky…” Aaron whispered almost out of earshot, his guilt wrapping around his throat once more.

“With all that being said, he is stabilized, and we have him set up in his room, if you’d like to move there.” The doctor said, standing. Elderane’s head shot up and Aaron could see tears streaming from his wide eyes as he stared ahead blankly.

“Yes, we…we would like that…” Aaron muttered, helping Elderane too his feet. The doctor nodded and motioned for them to follow. Aaron kept Elderane’s hand in his own as they walked, the elf not saying a word the entire time. Aaron wasn’t sure if he _couldn’t_ or if he knew there was nothing left to say.

Aaron was still unnerved by the scene around him. They had never been to the children’s hospital before now, and it just…didn’t feel right. They weren’t supposed to be here. The atmosphere was nice, as the décor was more child friendly, but…it still felt wrong. As Aaron walked, the thought that this was all some sleep-deprivation induced fever dream of his arose. That everyone was at home and themselves. That Gabriel was awake. That he was alright, and that none of this ever happened.

Aaron prayed with all he had that _he_ was the one in the hospital having some wild fever dream, and all his friends were alright. He would give anything to be in Gabriel’s place right now, but…he wasn’t. He knew this was real, and he knew this was happening. He knew it was his fault.

Aaron felt his tears threaten to return once more as they walked. He had to hold on just a bit longer. He had to be strong. He had to be strong. He couldn’t break.

Aaron’s nerves spiked when they stopped before a door, the doctor placing her hand on the handle.

“Now I know you all care an awful lot, but I must remind you he has the sprained wrist, the broken ribs, and the head trauma. He mustn’t be moved or jostled yet, alright?” She said firmly, her gaze locked on Elderane who stared back, his hand still tight in Aaron’s. Aaron elbowed him and the elf nodded frantically, wiping some tears from his eyes with his free hand. The doctor gave a smile and nodded back, opening the door for the duo.

Aaron stepped in, his heart dropping as he took in the sight of Gabriel in the bed. He would never be used to seeing him so small. In his mind, he half expected to see adult Gabriel there. Aaron felt Elderane’s hand tighten around his own, the elf letting out another whimper.

Gabriel was in the bed, his eyes peacefully closed as he lay there, unmoving. He had a bandage on the side of his head, another bandage wrapped tightly around his upper arm, and a small cast on his wrist and hand. He had an I.V attached to his other arm as well, the wiring upsetting Aaron a bit. Gabriel always hated the medical procedures and equipment. He wasn’t as pale as before, but it was still unnerving to see the usually lively and hyper child so still.

“He won’t wake up until we are sure the worst of it is over, but don’t worry, he’s basically just sleeping now. He can’t feel anything, and he isn’t in any pain.” The doctor said softly, eying the nervous Aaron and Elderane. Aaron felt Elderane tremble in his grasp and try to pull away, though Aaron held him tighter.

“Th-thank you…for everything…” Aaron said, doing his best to repress his own tears at the sight.

“I’ll leave you all alone for now, though we will be checking in, alright?’ She said gently. “If you need anything, just call, we’ll be in right away.” She said, backing away. Aaron flinched as the door closed gently, leaving the duo alone in the room, the only sound being the beeping of the monitors. It was still…off in here. The children’s hospital rooms weren’t solid white, but they had more pastel walls. It was easier on the eyes. It was designed for kids.

“G-Gabriel…” Elderane muttered brokenly as he tried to pull away from Aaron again. Aaron released him, letting the elf slowly walk over to beside Gabriel’s bedside. The child looked even smaller in comparison to the bed, also because he was no longer wearing the slightly oversized white robe, but one of the hospital outfits. It wasn’t Gabriel at all.

Elderane, feeling the weight of it all crash down upon him, fell into one of the chairs he pulled up to the bed, his gaze locked on the tiny child. He raised a trebling hand up and gently placed it on Gabriel’s head, the child not moving in the slightest. Aaron could see Elderane crumble as he stroked Gabriel’s hair softly, careful as to not touch the bandage on the side of his head.

Elderane let out a dry sob, coughing as he struggled to find air to breathe. This was his fault. He stared at the weak child, his friend completely unaware anything was happening and completely unaware of what will happen. He was hurt. He was hurt and broken, and it was Elderane’s fault. He was trusted to watch his friend in this state. Aaron trusted him to watch over Gabriel.

And Elderane was careless.

He had let his personal exhaustion get the better of him and he had turned away, oblivious to the fact that Gabriel had escaped. Because he wasn’t watching. He had failed his friend, and he had failed the others. Gabriel…

Gabriel was nearly dead, and it was completely his fault. Elderane nearly killed Gabriel.

His sorrow and guilt stabbing his heart, breaking what remained to pieces, Elderane fell forward, his head resting on the bed as he kept his hand on his friend’s small head. His whole body shook as he sobbed, the weight of everything that had happened threatening to crush him. What kind of friend _was_ he?! Gabriel was his best friend, and Elderane let this happen. He _let_ Gabriel almost die.

And Gabriel wouldn’t even have known.

Elderane took in a jagged breath, a broken scream escaping him as he trembled where he sat, his hand not daring leave his friend’s head. He’d never leave him again. He had promised to protect Gabriel, and he had failed.

He had failed.

Aaron stood back by the door, the sight becoming too much to handle. The sight of the broken little Gabriel, his expression blank and still. Aaron could see some blood beginning to form on the bandages. He had done this. Aaron did this to his friend. He got him turned into a child, and it was because of him he was on the bed, nearly killed by a car. What if it had been worse? What if…Gabriel had…

Aaron took a step back, covering his mouth with his hand as he stifled a cry. He…he couldn’t break…he had to be strong… _he_ …

An anguished scream from Elderane cut into his ears. He looked over and saw the elf shaking, tears streaming from his eyes as he looked at his friend. Aaron felt his heart shatter when he saw Elderane hold Gabriel’s good hand in his own, holding it gently, though Gabriel didn’t grasp back. Elderane stared a moment at the child, his mind completely hysterical. He let out another cry and fell forward, his hand not letting go of Gabriel’s.

Aaron couldn’t take it anymore.

Feeling himself lose control, Aaron slid into the hallway, a sob escaping him as he coughed. He couldn’t hold it together, but he wasn’t going to let Elderane see. He pulled the door closed and staggered to the side, relieved there was no one else in the hall. He fell to the bench outside the door and covered his face with his hands, shaking as he gasped for breath.

He let the tears come, not even trying to hold them back. His eyes burned as his senses spiked, the weight of it all crushing his heart to nothingness. He gripped his hair tightly as he stared at the floor, his tears staining his glasses as he cried. He wasn’t making noise, though. He couldn’t. He just…couldn’t.

Another sob escaping him, Aaron hunched over, gripping his hair as he shook in place. What a menace he was. What a danger. He had done this to his friends too many times. Too many times they almost died because of him or his stupid inventions. What was _wrong_ with him…

Aaron stared at the ground; his glasses covered with his tears by this point. He trembled as he let himself break. He had tried to be strong. He tried, but…he couldn’t. He just couldn’t. He closed his eyes as he gave in to the sorrow, letting himself shatter.

~

Scarecrow bolted through the unfamiliar hospital, cursing at himself as he navigated the halls. He had never been here before, so he had gotten lost on the way. He had lost valuable time. Scarecrow turned another corner, searching for the room he was told Gabriel was in. A nurse had offered to guide him, but he had refused, thinking he could get there faster on his own. He was wrong. He had made several wrong turns now in the unfamiliar building.

Muttering a curse under his breath, Scarecrow rounded one last corner, his heart jumping when he saw Aaron sitting on a bench all alone in the hall.

“Aaron?!” Scarecrow cried, running forward to his friend. Scarecrow’s heart sank when he reached him. Aaron looked horrid. He was hunched over and struggling to breathe, the man silently sobbing as he gripped his messy hair. “Aaron, are you…ok?” Scarecrow asked, sitting beside his friend. Aaron just shook his head, not looking over as he cried.

Scarecrow let out a sigh and leaned over, looking behind Aaron. Elderane had to be in the room with Gabriel. Scarecrow looked back to Aaron. He wanted to ask if Gabriel was alright, but…

“Aaron, it’s ok…” Scarecrow muttered, edging closer to his trembling friend. Aaron didn’t lower his hands and instead kept sobbing, the man unable to speak as his guilt and sorrow threatened to strangle him. Scarecrow took in a shaky breath, gently pulling Aaron’s hands away from his face. Scarecrow could see that his glasses were tearstained and foggy, his friend’s face wracked in agony behind them. “Here…” Scarecrow said gently, reaching forward towards the sobbing man’s face.

Scarecrow gently pulled Aaron’s glasses off him, carefully setting them to the side on the bench. The heartbreak in Aaron’s eyes sent a pang of emotion through Scarecrow. He knew Aaron blamed himself for this. He knew. Aaron let out a cough as he cried, his mind reeling in all directions. Scarecrow hated seeing Aaron so defeated like this. Pushing all pride aside, Scarecrow gently edged closer, pulling Aaron into a hug, holding him tightly.

Aaron shuddered in Scarecrow’s grasp, the man gasping for breath as tears streamed from his eyes. Scarecrow held him tighter, letting Aaron hide his face in his shoulder. Aaron cried with all he had, grasping at Scarecrow’s shirt with shaking hands. Scarecrow just held Aaron close, kicking himself for not being here sooner. A small cry from Aaron caused Scarecrow’s own tears to threaten to rise. He sighed and just rested his head on Aaron’s shoulder, letting the man break. But also making sure he knew he wasn’t alone. If the group of them had one thing, it was the knowledge that they’d have each other through anything.

Scarecrow would make sure of it.

~

Scarecrow pulled back, letting Aaron catch his breath as he leaned against the wall, his energy spent. Scarecrow didn’t say a word. Nothing needed to be said. He sighed and looked beside him, taking Aaron’s glasses in his hands. He used his shirt to clean them, wiping the now dried tears off the lenses. He placed a reassuring hand on Aaron’s knee, setting the glasses between the two of them. Aaron just gave a nod and closed his eyes, letting the exhaustion claim him.

Scarecrow readied himself mentally and stood on shaking legs, quietly walking past the now passed-out Aaron to the room door. He took a slow breath and pushed it open, stepping inside. His heart dropped when he closed the door behind him, his eyes landing on the bed against the wall.

He saw the child Gabriel, unconscious and lifeless as he laid there, his breathing slow. Elderane was by the bed in a chair, his head resting against Gabriel’s pillow with his hand slowly stroking his friend’s hair. His eyes were locked on Gabriel, though Scarecrow could see tears still falling down the elf’s face, landing on the hospital bed below him. He didn’t even flinch when Scarecrow walked in.

Scarecrow took a step forward, his footsteps finally alerting Elderane as the elf looked up slowly, his face flushed as he stared at him, tears streaming from his eyes.

“H-he…th-the…she…Gabe…a-alright…” Elderane struggled, the words not coming to him as his eyes followed Scarecrow, the man pulling a chair up close to Elderane. “He…f-fine…” He tried again, his voice breaking.

“Hey, hey…it’s alright, Eld, it’s…it’s alright…” Scarecrow whispered, edging closer as he pushed his own tears down. “Just breathe…” He said, pulling Elderane into a hug, the elf’s hand not leaving Gabriel’s head.

“I…I…he…”

“Come on, don’t talk, Eld…” Scarecrow soothed, rubbing his hysterical friend’s back as Elderane broke in his arms. Scarecrow reached his other hand over and gently held Gabriel’s, the smallness of his friend’s hand still unsettling Scarecrow a bit. This was _wrong_.

“I…”

“Please, Eld, it’s alright, I get it…” Scarecrow whispered, holding on to both his friends, their touch grounding him back to reality. “Just breathe, ok? Just breathe…” He muttered, focusing onto the sound of Elderane’s ragged breathing. “It’ll be ok. _He’ll_ be ok…”

Elderane just let out a whimper, coughing as his tears slid down his face. He coughed again when Scarecrow pushed him back slightly, meeting his gaze with reassuring eyes.

“He’ll be ok, but you _gotta_ be strong for him, alright?” Scarecrow said firmly, holding Elderane’s arm. The elf just stared at him; his mind too frantic to find words anymore. “Just be strong for him…” Scarecrow said again, earning a small nod from Elderane as the elf let out a sob. Scarecrow felt himself start to break and he pulled Elderane closer once more, letting the elf hide his face in his shoulder. Scarecrow couldn’t stop a few tears from escaping his own eyes as he looked back to Gabriel, the child so lifeless.

It was so weird thinking that this was his Gabriel. It unsettled Scarecrow greatly, but…but nonetheless…it _was_ his Gabriel. And Scarecrow wouldn’t let anything happen to him. Not again. He closed his eyes as Elderane huddled against him, the elf’s cries finally quieting down as he crashed. Scarecrow just held Gabriel’s small hand tighter, not daring let go.

Even if Gabriel didn’t remember any of this…Scarecrow would make sure he was by his friend’s side the entire time.

~

_One week later…_

Scarecrow walked down the hospital halls alone, his mind a mess. They had been here for over a week now and Gabriel of course hadn’t woken up. Scarecrow never thought he’d miss the child Gabriel’s screaming. Or his laughter.

He just…he wanted _their_ Gabriel back. It’s been too long without him. Scarecrow needed him.

Enty was still at Jim’s, as Elderane was just…not calming down. And that would freak Enty out. Elderane just wouldn’t _listen._ They just had to keep reassuring him Gabriel was alright. He _was,_ of course…he was healing and would be alright. But…Scarecrow just couldn’t shake his bad feeling. He wouldn’t be able to rest until Gabriel woke up, and even more so…was turned back into his old self.

Scarecrow had been on the phone with the woman who had hit Gabriel. She was insisting on paying for the full bill, but Scarecrow knew they couldn’t do that to her. After some desperate arguing, they settled on half each. She really was sorry, and…Scarecrow couldn’t blame her. Not anymore.

He walked down the hall; his eyes tired as he sauntered towards his friend’s room. Elderane was just…not taking this well. Neither was Aaron. Scarecrow really felt odd being the only level-headed one here. It was so weird seeing Aaron without control. He was the leader, but…this scenario really broke him. Scarecrow didn’t know if it was the guilt or…just the visual. Either way…Scarecrow had to take charge. And he hated it.

Scarecrow even had to take Aaron to Jim’s to rest. The man wasn’t sleeping due to the stress and was starting to go into his sleep deprived mode, which was scaring the doctors. Scarecrow hated that he had to separate Aaron and Gabriel, but…his friend’s own health was important too. And Scarecrow wasn’t going to let Aaron destroy himself over this.

Scarecrow reached the door, sighing as he pushed it open. It was later at night now, and the room was dim, with only a smaller bedside lamp illuminating the room they had basically been living in the past week. He pushed down tears as he closed the door behind him, his gaze locked on the hospital bed.

They had let Gabriel be moved a bit in a careful manner as his injuries were healing faster than they thought. Once he was ok to be moved, they had allowed Elderane to sit on the bed and hold him as long as he was careful. Scarecrow closed the distance between him and the bed where Elderane was laying with Gabriel carefully cradled in his arms. Elderane hadn’t moved at all since he was allowed to hold him. Scarecrow just saw him there, the elf’s eyes tearful as he stared at the sleeping child held protectively in his embrace.

“Eld, you…you need to take a break…he’s not going anywhere…” Scarecrow said softly, standing beside the elf.

“I…I can’t…n-not till…I know…” Elderane cried, his tears returning as he held Gabriel against his chest, the child’s breathing slow and calm.

“Eld…” Scarecrow whispered, reaching the bed. Elderane just looked up at him, tears streaming from his eyes. It had been over a week. Gabriel has been gone for over a week and Elderane couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted his friend back. “Eld, it’ll be ok…” Scarecrow said again, placing his hand on Elderane’s shoulder. The elf just looked back down to the child in his arms.

“I…I know…but… _but_ …” He managed; his voice tight as he shook. Scarecrow let out a sigh. Elderane was going to break again.

“Here, Eld…let me take him a bit while you go wash up, alright? You’ve been here for hours…” Scarecrow said softly as he sat on the edge of the bed. Elderane broke his gaze away from Gabriel and met Scarecrow’s caring eyes. Scarecrow gave Elderane a small smile and held his arms out as he edged closer. “Would Gabe want you doing this to yourself, Eld?” Scarecrow said gently. Elderane just stared at him as tears streamed from his eyes. He looked back down to the sleeping Gabriel.

No…no he wouldn’t…

Elderane took in a sharp breath and slid to the side, letting Scarecrow climb into the bed. He carefully handed the small Gabriel to Scarecrow who held him gently in his arms, with Elderane moving Gabriel’s hair to where it was comfortable for him. Scarecrow took in a breath and nodded to Elderane who staggered back, the feeling lost in his legs from not moving for so long.

“Go wash up, alright? We’ll be fine.” Scarecrow reassured, his voice firm. Elderane took one more look at Gabriel and nodded, the elf grabbing some things from his bag before vanishing out the door.

The moment the door closed, Scarecrow released a held breath and let out a choked sob, his body shaking as he finally let his tears escape his eyes. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could have held on. He didn’t want to cry in front of Elderane. He breathed shaky breaths as he looked down to his small friend, the child sleeping soundly in his arms.

Scarecrow missed his Gabriel so _much_. He couldn’t _stand_ it anymore. He wanted his friend back and this…he wanted _this_ nightmare to be over. Scarecrow raised his other hand as he held Gabriel in his one arm, stroking his friend’s hair gently as he slept. He looked so peaceful. Scarecrow’s heart shattered at the thought that Gabriel almost died like this. He just…couldn’t stand it.

“I’m…I’m so _sorry_ , Gabe…” Scarecrow cried softly, cupping the sleeping child’s face with his free hand. Gabriel should never have had to endure this nightmare. Scarecrow couldn’t help but blame himself. He had told Gabriel to look in Aaron’s basement for the speaker. _He_ had told him. This was _his_ fault.

Scarecrow took in more sharp breaths as he sobbed, pulling Gabriel closer. He wanted his friend back so _badly_ to the point that it hurt to breathe. He lifted his hand and stroked Gabriel’s head again, his breathing trembling as he stared at the child. Why did these things always have to happen to Gabriel…hasn’t he endured enough?

“Please… _Gabe_ …I’m just so _sorry…”_ Scarecrow cried, his tears not stopping as he looked down to the child cradled in his arms.

He let out a sob and lowered his head, holding the frail child tighter as he stared at him with blurred vision. It hurt so _bad_ because it _wasn’t_ Gabriel, and yet…it was. It _was_ him. Scarecrow took in another broken breath as he stared at his friend, his own heart shattering as he stroked Gabriel’s hair with a gentle hand.

“ _N-never been told my prayers would be answered…wherever I go I see you around…”_ Scarecrow sang softly, hardly above a broken whisper as he stared at Gabriel, the child not reacting in the slightest to the song he loved so much. Scarecrow’s throat tightened as more tears came. _“Never been t-told that something that beautiful…would b-bring me up to let me down…”_

Scarecrow’s head spun as his sorrow suffocated him, the voices in his head screaming in all directions. He kept his hand on Gabriel’s head, hoping he would wake up as he stroked his hair. Hoping he could see his bright smile again. Hear his laughter. Hear him hum along to the song. Scarecrow squeezed his eyes shut as he hunched over more, his tears not stopping.

 _“W-waiting up on the roof, waiting up in the rain…just to c-catch a glimpse of your face…”_ He continued, gently rocking the child as he sang brokenly. _“Even when you're around…s-still I'm out of sight, out of sound…in your world I'm out of p-place…”_ He whispered, his voice finally breaking as he sobbed, his crying preventing him from going further. He placed his hand under Gabriel’s head and lifted him gently, holding him closer to his heart. Gabriel didn’t stir once. He was still gone.

Scarecrow let out a broken sob as he cradled the child protectively in his arms. Struggling to breathe, he just hummed the rest of the song softly, holding Gabriel close. It was all he could do.

~

Scarecrow was leaning against the back of the bed, his energy spent as he took deep breaths, easing his crying. He had wiped his eyes, hiding the evidence of the breakdown. He flinched as the door opened, with a slightly more composed looking Elderane sliding in, pulling the door shut behind him.

“S-see?” Scarecrow said with a forced smile. “T-told yah…we’re fine…” He said brokenly. Elderane just nodded with a small smile and rounded the bed, sitting on the other side. Scarecrow began to move. “H-here, I guess you-”

“No…” Elderane said, pushing Scarecrow back down as the man tried to sit up to hand Gabriel over. “M-may I?” He asked softly, motioning for Scarecrow to move over. Scarecrow paused a moment then nodded, sliding over farther as he held Gabriel tight.

Elderane slowly got into the bed, leaning against the back beside Scarecrow. Scarecrow smiled as he released a breath, positioning Gabriel on both their laps as both he and Elderane held the child. Scarecrow saw more tears escape Elderane’s eyes, but the elf kept his composure as he reached for Gabriel’s good hand, holding it gently in his own. Scarecrow kept his hand on Gabriel’s head as he stroked his hair, the child still sleeping soundly between the two.

Scarecrow smiled through dried tears and reached to the bedside table, grabbing a small antique stuffed tiger that Enty had asked Scarecrow to take to Gabriel. The plush was a gift to Enty from Aaron a long time ago and was Enty’s favorite, as it was also the first one he ever owned. He said it protected him from nightmares, and that Gabriel would need it most right now. Scarecrow sighed and gently placed it under Gabriel’s good arm, the child unknowingly holding it close. Scarecrow smiled and leaned his own head back, letting his exhaustion take him away as they held Gabriel protectively in their arms.

Even if Gabriel didn’t remember a damn thing about this…the others would know that they were there for him. That he was looked after. That he was loved.

~

Aaron paced nervously in the hospital room, his mind a reeling mess. It had been a few more days and the doctors were finally taking Gabriel off the anesthetic, letting him finally wake up and face the world. They said the worst of the pain was through, and all Gabriel would feel is some residual soreness. He would be alright. He had to take it easy, but he’d be alright.

It was just Aaron and Elderane in the room at the moment, as they were told Gabriel would wake up sometime today, and the doctors said it would be best he’s not swarmed or overwhelmed by too many people. Aaron had offered to let Scarecrow stay, but the man insisted Aaron do it. Scarecrow was now at Jim’s with Enty, waiting for news.

Aaron paused his pacing and looked to the bed. The I.V was gone, though Gabriel was still sleeping soundly. Elderane was in the chair by his friend’s side, gently adjusting the fleece blanket he had placed over Gabriel. It was Gabriel’s favorite blanket from back home, as he’s had it for years. It was a soft blanket with small black guitars pattered on it. Aaron thought it best that Gabriel wake up with some of his favorite things around him, as even as a child, he probably still got overwhelmed by the unfamiliar world he now lived in. The child also had Enty’s tiger plush under his arm, a gift from Enty. Aaron smiled at the sight. Gabriel was really looking better. He would be home soon. He would be himself soon.

“Aaron?”

Aaron was pulled out of his thoughts by Elderane’s small voice. He looked over and saw Elderane looking up at him, his eyes teary.

“Yeah, Eld?”

“I…I am so _sorry_ …for _this_ …” Elderane said, motioning towards the sleeping Gabriel. Aaron sighed and walked closer. “It…it was my fault I wasn’t watching, and…and that _he_ …” Elderane tried, his voice breaking once more. Elderane took in a sharp breath when Aaron sat beside him, his hand on his back.

“It’s alright, Eld…I know you’d never do this on purpose…we…we all made mistakes, alright?” Aaron said gently, his own guilt returning. Elderane just stared at him, a few tears escaping his eyes. “I promise, as soon as he’s better, I’ll finish the device and turn him back, ok? Gabriel will be back.” He said firmly.

“B-but why can’t you do it immediately?” Elderane said, his voice small as he faced Aaron. The man just sighed.

“Well…one, the device isn’t finished yet, but it is close. Two, I just…I don’t want to turn him back while he has these injuries…” Aaron said, motioning towards Gabriel. He still had the bandage on his head and the cast on his arm. His ribs were doing better, but they still weren’t fully healed. “I have no idea what will happen if I did…I don’t know if turning him back would erase the injuries, if he would turn back and still have them, or if him turning back makes them even _worse_ …” Aaron said, his mind frantic. He had no idea what it would do to Gabriel, so he didn’t want to take any chances. “I-I’m sorry, I…I just-”

“It is alright…” Elderane said, placing a hand on Aaron’s shoulder. “I trust you, my friend…I always will.”

Aaron looked at him in shock, his tears threatening to return.

“G-geez, Eld, I…”

“Please, it…it is alright.” Elderane said firmly. “I have been… _stressed_ lately, but…but I know you will undo this…I know we will get him back.” He said, a small waver in his voice. Aaron could tell he was struggling to hold back tears. He sighed with a small smile and a nod.

“Th-thank you…Elderane…” Aaron said, wiping his eyes. Gabriel would be alright. They would deal with the child version of him a bit longer, but then their Gabriel will be back. He won’t remember a thing, and they can all move on from this. They can all be together again.

For a while, the two of them remained in the room in silence, just keeping an eye on their small friend. A nurse would check in occasionally, but other than that…there was no activity. Elderane remained by the bedside, Gabriel’s small hand held gently in his own. Aaron couldn’t keep still anymore. He would sit for a while, but then his nerves would spike so he started pacing the room, his mind reeling in all directions.

He was going over the machine’s schematics in his head, things to do at the house when they got home, and…the one question that kept plaguing his mind.

Should he tell Gabriel about this?

Aaron ran his hand through his hair as he pondered the inevitable decision. Jim knew that this “child” existed and was tied to Elderane, so he would eventually ask Gabriel about it. Enty was…unstable, and one day his emotions may get the better of him and he would let it slip. And of course, the rest of their behaviors would be odd to Gabriel, as even Scarecrow was hanging on the edge after all this. Gabriel would _know_ something’s wrong.

But…should they tell him?

Aaron hadn’t told any of the others about when this happened to them so long ago. Scarecrow would never forgive him. Enty…probably wouldn’t care, but…but Gabriel…it could break him. He can hardly comprehend the normal modern world, so how can Aaron expect him to comprehend such a…surreal experience? Especially if he couldn’t remember any of it…

Aaron let out a shaky breath as his mind argued with itself. He just didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want Gabriel’s mind to break, but he also didn’t want him living with the thought that all the others were keeping something from him or lying to him. That would hurt him as well. Aaron sighed again. He would talk with the others and decide. This would be a group choice.

Repressing the idea for now, Aaron shook his head and went back to his pacing, though only after a few steps, a small cry from Elderane snapped him back.

“Eld?” Aaron said, turning. Elderane was on the edge of his chair, gaze locked on Gabriel. Aaron walked closer and felt his heart skip when he saw what Elderane was looking at.

Gabriel was stirring.

“Oh, Jesus…” Aaron muttered, rounding the bed to the other side. Gabriel was letting out some small cries, his head turning as he whimpered. He was waking up.

“G-Gabe?” Elderane whispered, running his hand through Gabriel’s hair gently. The child’s breathing picked up as he moved more, his eyes finally flickering open.

Aaron let out a shaky breath as his tears threatened to return. He turned away and hid his eyes with his hand, repressing the need to cry. Elderane wasn’t even trying. He was smiling wide as tears streamed from his eyes, his hand trembling as he kept it on Gabriel’s head. For a while, the child only stared ahead with dazed eyes, as Aaron guessed he was trying to process the world around him after being under for so long. He turned back around and edged closer, a few tears escaping his eyes when Gabriel seemed to finally focus on the two of them.

“Gabriel…my child…” Elderane cried, his tears not stopping when he locked eyes with the tiny Gabriel. The elf let out a sob when a small smile formed on Gabriel’s face, his eyes still dazed.

“…dwane…” Gabriel muttered; his voice hoarse. Elderane couldn’t take it. He let out a cry and fell forward onto the bed, his sobs coming uncontrollably as Gabriel came to. Aaron’s heart jumped when Gabriel turned his head slowly and looked at him, his eyes lighting up. “Aa…won…” He managed, his arm seemingly trying to raise to reach him.

“No, no, Gabe…you…you rest…” Aaron said through tears, pushing Gabriel’s shaking hand back down by his side. Gabriel just stared at him blankly a moment before he turned again, finally noticing the stuffed tiger by his side.

Aaron let out a teary laugh when Gabriel smiled, the child letting out a happy cry as he snuggled closer to the toy, closing his eyes as he held it close. Elderane was downright in hysterics again as Gabriel laid in the bed, a smile on his face as he seemingly went back to sleep.

Aaron wiped his eyes and stood on shaky legs, pushing his chair back. He had to go get the doctor. Smiling once more, he turned and briskly left the room, leaving the sobbing Elderane with Gabriel.

~

Scarecrow walked eagerly down the halls, Enty behind him. It had been a few more days and Aaron had told them Gabriel was doing fine and was now behaving normally. He was awake, aware, and was nearly as hyper as he was before this whole thing, oblivious that anything had even happened. Scarecrow was relieved beyond belief, but he was also happy that Enty could finally visit. He felt bad for isolating him, but he wouldn’t have been able to handle seeing the little Gabriel so hurt, especially with Elderane in hysterics.

But Aaron said Elderane was doing better, and Gabriel was fine, so they could finally all visit and be together again. Almost. Gabriel was…still technically _gone_ , but…he’d be back. Scarecrow knew he would. He’d wait as long as he needed for his friend. He wasn’t going to give up on him.

He took in a nervous breath when he reached the door of the hospital room. Enty was shuffling his feet in anticipation behind him, the man eager to make sure his friend was alright. Scarecrow pushed his fear down and opened the door, letting the two of them inside.

“Cwow! Cwow yay!” Gabriel cried excitedly with a bright smile, sitting up in the bed as Aaron laughed beside him. “Eny! Eny Eny!”

“Hey, hey, easy, remember?” Aaron said, pushing Gabriel back into the bed. Gabriel eased back but kept his bright eyes locked on his friends as they walked in.

“Hey, yah little rascal…” Scarecrow said quietly, ruffling Gabriel’s hair as the child laughed.

“Hi Gabriel!” Enty cried, rounding the bed. Enty smiled when he saw his tiger plush in Gabriel’s arms.

“Eny!” Gabriel cried trying to edge forward again.

“Gabe, no!” Elderane said, pushing him down again. Gabriel just huffed and held the stuffed animal closer as he laid back against the headboard.

“Did you like him?” Enty said, pointing to the toy. Gabriel’s eyes brightened and he held the soft plush closer to his face, the child giggling as he hid his face in it.

“Ye!”

“Well, you can keep him, ok?” Enty said, earning a bright look from Gabriel.

“Weally?” He cried, holding the toy closer. Enty nodded with a smile.

“Yeah! Just take care of him for me.”

“Will!” Gabriel laughed, holding the plush tightly in his arms. Enty smiled. Gabriel needed it more than Enty did right now.

“So, he’s…alright?” Scarecrow asked, his nerves finally easing as he watched Enty and Elderane play with Gabriel. Aaron nodded.

“The doctor said there was no concussion issues, his wrist and ribs are healing fine, and the cuts are looking better as well. He’ll be…he’ll be perfectly healthy soon.” Aaron said, though Scarecrow could tell he was fighting back tears again. Scarecrow sighed and pulled a chair beside Aaron, putting his arm around his shoulder.

“You did good, alright?” Scarecrow said softly, his hand on Aaron’s back. “He’s alright, and we’ll get our Gabe back soon.”

“I…I know, I just…this is all my fault, and…I just…” Aaron said, some tears escaping his eyes once more.

“Come on, clockwork, don’t do this to yourself…” Scarecrow said softly, his own guilt rising.

“But…but Gabe, he…if he finds out what I did…”

“What _we_ did, Aaron…” Scarecrow urged, his voice firm. “This wasn’t your fault directly, alright?”

“But…”

“Alright?” Scarecrow said again, meeting Aaron’s tearful gaze. “You know Gabe, he’s…he’s the most forgiving person I’ve ever met.” He said with a laugh, eying the child who was laughing happily with Elderane and Enty, unaware anything was ever wrong. “He cares about you so much, and…sure, he may be shaken but…” Scarecrow paused, his gaze locked with Aaron’s. “But he’ll forgive us, alright? This is Gabriel we’re talking about here.” Scarecrow said, lightly hitting Aaron’s shoulder.

“Oh…Crow…” Aaron said, his voice breaking. Scarecrow just let out a small laugh.

“Look, if you won’t forgive yourself for this, at least acknowledge that it was both our faults and that I too fucked up? Please?” Scarecrow said, a small smile on his face. He smiled wider when Aaron let out a teary laugh, a sound that Scarecrow had missed.

“A-alright…if you insist…” Aaron said, wiping his tears away as he smiled.

“There he is…” Scarecrow said reassuringly, his hand still on Aaron’s back. “And hey, I’ll vouch for yah!” Scarecrow laughed, leaning back. “If Gabe decides to get pissy, I’ll let him know how you were here the entire time by his side.”

“But…I…” Aaron said, looking away. “I-I tried to be strong for him, but I just…I couldn’t…” He muttered, recalling himself breaking and his lack of sleep. He flinched when he felt Scarecrow playfully hit his shoulder again.

“Clockwork, you were stronger than any of us, I swear to god.” Scarecrow said, amazed that Aaron would even say that. “You kept us all grounded, alright? You had to deal with the blunt of this fucked up scenario, and you got us through it.” He said, motioning to Gabriel who was laughing as Enty waved the stuffed toy in front of him. Aaron smiled when he saw Elderane smiling as well, his tears gone.

“I…I suppose…”

“Just go easy on yourself, alright? We’re all by your side.” Scarecrow said gently, his eyes sincere. Aaron was about to respond when he felt something soft poke his arm. He turned and saw Gabriel holding the toy out towards him.

“Gabe, why…”

“Aawon sad! Gabby help!” He said happily, holding the stuffed tiger out further towards Aaron’s hands. Aaron took it and eyed the old toy, his mind flustered as Gabriel smiled brightly at him. “It scawre the sad away!” Gabriel said, edging back to his spot as he pulled his fleece blanket up higher, leaving the toy in Aaron’s hands. Aaron just stared at it as Gabriel went back to playing with Enty and Elderane.

“See?” Scarecrow said softly, hitting Aaron’s shoulder again. Aaron kept his gaze locked on the tiger, his mind a reeling mess.

“I…” Aaron started, but more tears formed in his eyes, though this time he was smiling as he felt himself laugh. Scarecrow shook his head and put his arm around Aaron, reassuring him as he regained his composure.

Aaron just sat there, the stuffed animal in his hands as Scarecrow held him close, the two smiling as they watched Gabriel play, their own nerves fading. Aaron was relieved to see Elderane doing better as well. He certainly didn’t take this well at all…

They would be home soon, and they would get their Gabriel back. Aaron would make sure of it. Now that this fiasco was over, he could focus on the machine. He could focus on bringing Gabriel home. Even if Gabriel _was_ mad at him…Aaron wouldn’t rest until his friend was back to his normal self.

Aaron held the stuffed toy closer to himself and closed his eyes as he leaned against Scarecrow’s shoulder. He took in the sound of his friend’s laughter around him, letting it ease his nerves as he let his mind rest for the first time in a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Void, I give thee permission to smite me.
> 
> Thank you Clowncore for the idea ;)
> 
> Is this pushing boundaries or what? HAVE I GONE TOO FAR?! Maybe. 
> 
> Things:  
> -Scarecrow cares an awful lot about Gabe, and this whole thing just Demolished him  
> -Gab's favorite Crow song is Carry Me Over, though he's never heard the full version (It's not done yet)  
> -The stuffed tiger was a gift from Aaron to Enty when he first arrived. Enty was scared and confused, so Aaron went to the antique store (Where he shops exclusively) and got Enty that to help comfort him. It did, and it is Enty's favorite plush.  
> -Jim still doesn't know about the weird things the guys do, though...he's gonna start piecing things together soon...  
> -Wow I made Elderane so panicked he got sick lol a new record
> 
> Don't worry...they'll get Gabe back eventually...


	40. It's a Wonderful Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarecrow thinks the others would be better off if he had never existed.

**It’s a Wonderful Life**

_Featuring: Avantasia protags_

Scarecrow was in his room, pacing as he gripped his hair, his darker thoughts surfacing as he argued within his mind. He had been trying to do better. He had been trying _so_ hard to be a better friend, to be a better _person,_ but he couldn’t let go of the horrible things he’s done. Every mistake he ever made would occasionally pry their way to the forefront of his mind, his own guilt wracking his senses.

How pathetic he was.

He was a failure. He knew he was dangerous. How many times has he gotten his friends hurt? Or nearly killed?

Too many times.

He had hurt Enty, Gabriel, and Aaron on multiple occasions. He nearly got them all killed. They say he’s part of the family, but he doesn’t deserve that title. He never has. He hurts the only people who gave a damn about him and what does he do after? He does it again. He causes a new problem. Hurts someone else. Almost kills someone else. Time and time again, he does this. And what do the others do? Forgive him.

They forgive him.

Well…he’s never forgiven himself. Not once. They tell him to, after every accident they tell him it’s ok, but he knows it’s not. His entire life he was told he was a threat. A danger. A loser. A monstrosity of nature. These people who he lives with now…they don’t call him these things, but…they _have_ to think them. He thinks of himself as these things every day. Every _damn_ day. He tries to be better, but…he can’t. And sometimes he comes to the conclusion…he never will be.

Scarecrow hates himself. He hates himself for what he’s done. For what he’s said. For _who_ he is. But when he finally claws his way a bit higher out of the dark pit of his mind, he realizes that…he can’t let go of the hate for himself. If he gets past the initial hatred, he just ends up hating himself _for_ hating himself. The others forgive him time and time again, yet…he has never been able to forgive himself for what he’s done. He wants to. He wants to so _badly_ , but…

But then he has the thought…the thought that distorted and distant voices once told him so many times.

Forgiveness is a weakness.

It’s _showing_ weakness. It’s letting the ones who hurt you get away with hurting you. It’s letting them walk all over you. It’s nothing but a stupid way for people to slide their mistakes under the rug. It’s _weak._

And Scarecrow wasn’t weak. Was he?

Scarecrow let out a scream and punched his pillow as hard as he could, some tears sliding from his eyes as he breathed heavily. He… _was_ weak. He was nothing but a fake. A fraud. He didn’t have musical talent or the ability to ever achieve the love he desires. He sold his soul for these things and he still didn’t get it.

He was weak. He was a failure.

Letting out another scream, he punched his pillow again, more tears sliding down his cheek. He hated himself for thinking these things. He just wanted his tortured thoughts to stop. He just wanted peace, but…he’d never find it. He’d never find his happy ending. Not with how he acted. Not with his impulsive tendencies. Not with his cruelty. His ignorance. His hatred.

The others would figure this out soon enough, wouldn’t they? They’d see him for the fraud he was. Then they’d realize they were wrong in forgiving him. And Scarecrow…wouldn’t blame them. They would be right. Hell, maybe they never forgave him. Maybe it was just _lies._ Just a façade. Maybe they feared him so much they said they forgave him to calm him down. To get out of the line of fire.

Scarecrow laughed slightly as he thew his hand to his eyes, his tears flowing freely now as he choked on his breath, his body shuddering as he sobbed. He didn’t know what to believe anymore. He could hear voices in his mind, distant and yet…so close. Voices telling him he’s a worthless loser, but also…voices telling him he’s worthy of forgiveness. Voices calling to him to tell him he wasn’t a threat. That he _was_ a part of this misfit family. That he was _loved._

Scarecrow gripped his head with another scream as he hunched over, the voices becoming too much to bear. Too much to handle. He couldn’t hear himself think over the loud arguing in his mind, the cacophony of contrasting thoughts pulling him back and forth, ripping his soul apart. He fell to his knees as he shuddered, his mind screaming for him to listen, though he couldn’t decipher who to listen to.

He gripped his hair as he screamed again, the darker thoughts clawing their way up again much to his dismay. The dark thoughts always won, didn’t they? Scarecrow knew why. It was because he’s a bad person. He’s someone who shouldn’t be forgiven. Who shouldn’t have ever _been_ forgiven. He shuddered as he sobbed, the reality of everything crashing down on him at once.

How pathetic he was.

~

Scarecrow leaned against his bed as he sat on the floor, his tears now dried as they stained his cheeks. He had been in here for hours. The others had tried to get him to come out, but he told them to go away. He didn’t want to be around them right now. But…

Scarecrow wiped his eyes, his exhaustion becoming apparent. He hadn’t slept all night. He hadn’t eaten all day. He needed food, or coffee, or…something…

Sighing in defeat, Scarecrow shakily pulled himself up, his mind still reeling as he walked to his door, pulling it open. No one was in the hall. It was quiet. He looked to the window as he reached the bottom of the stairs. It was snowing heavily outside, the ground covered in several inches already. It was getting darker out now as well. He had been in his room all day, not daring come out. The last thing he needed right now was a lecture from Aaron.

Rubbing his arms as he fought back more tears, he entered the quiet kitchen and started making a coffee, hoping the warmth would ease his cold soul. He just wanted peace. That’s all. But his mind was stuck in constant debate as he struggled to hold himself together.

He could hear voices yelling at him to listen, to heed their warnings. Voices telling him he was a good person, who could love and was worthy of love. Who _was_ loved. He heard them say his roommate’s names, their images flashing before his mind. They were happy. He was with them.

But…then the other voices. The voices telling him they hate him. The voices telling him he was a menace. A threat. A twisted, monstrosity of nature. He heard the voices mock him, insult him, drag him down to places he deserved to go. His mistakes were brought to light, his errors, his cruelty.

Scarecrow let out a cry as he stepped back, covering his eyes with his free hand as he held a cup of coffee in the other. He wanted the arguing to _stop_. He wanted _silence._ He wanted _peace_. Scarecrow groaned as the sounds became too much, although… _his_ voice kept cutting through.

Memories Scarecrow had tried to push down began surfacing again. Memories of _him_ …his sly words tricking Scarecrow into giving his life away. His deceptiveness. His lies. His truths. His corruptions. Scarecrow let out another yell as his mind reeled, his heart racing as the dark perceptions of his past came back to claim him, sucking him under the darkness, suffocating his thoughts.

_‘A withered dreamer standing on the edge…’_

“Stop…” Scarecrow muttered, stepping back as he squeezed his eyes shut. It did no good. He could still see _his_ steely glare.

_‘They left you for dead…’_

“Go _away_ …” Scarecrow cried, his tears returning.

_‘Come into the promised land…’_

“Shut up!” He could see the demon before him, his hand outstretched as a wicked smile formed on his face, his eyes sinister. Scarecrow never escaped him, had he…?

_‘You can’t change things anyway…’_

“SHUT UP, SHUT UP, _SHUT UP!”_ Scarecrow screamed; his eyes squeezed shut as he threw the mug in his hand forward towards the appropriation in the darkness behind his eyes. A sharp cry of pain yanked Scarecrow back to reality, his thoughts silencing as he opened his eyes, his heart pounding out of his chest.

Enty was standing in front of him, staggering back as tears slid down his face, the man whimpering and frantically trying to get a burning liquid off his chest. Scarecrow couldn’t comprehend what he was seeing, his mind was reeling in all directions. What happened?! What did he do?! He looked down and saw his mug shattered on the floor by Enty’s feet and his heart stopped.

He had thrown the mug of hot coffee at Enty.

Now crying openly, Scarecrow took a shaky step forward, his hand stretched outwards.

“E-Enty, w-wait, I’m sorry! I’m so sorry, h-here, let me help…” He muttered, nearing the sobbing Enty as the flaming man frantically staggered back, the liquid scorching his skin red as he tried to get it off. Scarecrow also swore he could see some blood forming on Enty’s chest where the mug hit him and broke.

Enty saw Scarecrow approaching and Scarecrow’s heart dropped when he saw a look of terror in Enty’s eyes, the man pausing his hysterics as he backed against the counter with a tearful whimper.

“Enty?” Scarecrow said softly, hurt in his voice as he got closer. Enty just let out another fearful cry and bolted around the table, scurrying out of the kitchen and around the corner, leaving a stunned Scarecrow in the kitchen, his heart heavy. He jumped when he heard footsteps approach him.

“Crow? The hell was that about?” Aaron said angrily, knowing Enty wouldn’t have run like that for no reason. The group flinched when they heard Enty’s door slam from upstairs. Gabriel and Aaron both stared at Scarecrow, the man’s makeup running down his face as he stared speechless at the mess of shattered glass on the floor.

“Scarecrow, what happened?!” Gabriel yelled, annoyance in his voice. It took a lot for Enty to be upset like this.

“I-I…I didn’t mean to hit him, I-”

“Crow, the hell did you _do?!”_ Aaron screamed again, stepping forward. He paused when he saw the mess of shattered glass and spilled coffee on the ground.

“I-I was…I was just, angry, I…I didn’t mean to throw it at him!” Scarecrow pleaded, his mind stuck in a loop as he replayed the scene over and over again. He looked over and saw fury in Aaron’s eyes.

“Angry about _what,_ Crow?!” Aaron said, his voice shaking when he put two and two together. “You shouldn’t have thrown it to begin with!”

“I…come on, guys, please…” Scarecrow muttered, his eyes wide as he realized what he had done. He look up and saw anger in Aaron’s eyes. He looked to the younger man beside him. “G-Gabe, you…you believe me, right?” He said, stepping forward. This just caused Gabriel to take a step back, a glimmer of fear in his eyes that caused Scarecrow’s heart to shatter.

“I…I’m gonna go check on Enty…” Gabriel said quietly, backing out of the kitchen as he vanished around the corner, leaving Scarecrow alone with Aaron. Scarecrow just slowly met his gaze.

“Crow, what the hell is wrong with you?” Aaron said, stepping forward. “You threw a full cup of hot coffee at Enty?!” He yelled, his anger bubbling over. Scarecrow had been…off lately, and a bit frustrating, but Aaron didn’t know this is how far Scarecrow was willing to go with his outbursts.

“I…I really didn’t, I…I wasn’t…” He said, not anywhere close to coming up with a reasonable excuse. He gripped his arms as he took a step back, his guilt wrapping tightly around his throat.

“Scarecrow, I know you have things you haven’t yet worked out, but you have no excuse to take your frustrations out on Enty!” Aaron said, stomping his foot down. “What if you had hurt him badly?!”

“I…I didn’t know he was…there…”

“Or what if something _worse_ happened, huh?” Aaron sneered. “You’ve caused a lot of close calls in the past, Crow!” He yelled, recalling the many times Scarecrow has gotten one of them hurt.

“You think I don’t know that?!” Scarecrow sneered, his guilt not letting up. “You think I _want_ to hurt you all time and time again?!” He screamed, his tears still escaping his eyes.

“I didn’t say that!” Aaron yelled back. “I’m asking how long until you learn?! Until you realize that when you lose control like this, people get _hurt!”_

“I know, Aaron, I know!”

“Do you?! I don’t think you do!” Aaron yelled, not having it this time. They’ve had this argument too many times. “You’ve set the house on fire numerous times, you had that whole thing with Acedia, you constantly lose Enty when you two go out, the _numerous_ times you’ve messed with my machines, your constant outbursts, the times you-”

“I get it, I get it!” Scarecrow screamed, his own anger rising alongside the guilt as he trembled in place. “I’m a nuisance, I get it!”

“You’re more than that!” Aaron snapped, his gaze going back to the broken glass on the floor, his yell causing Scarecrow to flinch. “You’re…you’re a _threat!_ You always do this! You repress everything and don’t ask for help, you have these outbursts, and then people get hurt!” Aaron yelled; his furious gaze locked with Scarecrow’s as his rage bubbled over. Scarecrow clenched his fists as he stared down the scientist.

“Well, if I’m such a _threat,_ why the fuck do you bother with me anyway?!” He screamed back, his heart pounding out of his chest. Aaron kept staring him down.

“Sometimes I’m not sure why I do…” He growled quietly, the words stabbing Scarecrow’s heart like jagged knives. He swallowed down his tears as he took a step forward, his eyes furious as Aaron took an equal step back.

“Well maybe you all would just be better off _WITHOUT ME!!!”_ Scarecrow screamed, slamming his fist on the table, some glasses shaking as Aaron flinched, his angry eyes turning to concern. Scarecrow scoffed and shoved past him, marching away as his anger fought with his guilt inside his mind.

“C-Crow wait…” Aaron yelled, running after him. Scarecrow paused on the stairs, causing Aaron to stagger back, unnerved by the piercing look in Scarecrow’s eyes. “Crow, look-”

“No, no, I get it, clockwork, I understand _perfectly.”_ Scarecrow sneered through his teeth, gripping the banister tightly. “I understand how _dangerous_ I am, I understand how much of a _threat_ I am, and I understand that you all would be _way_ better off if I _NEVER EXISTED!!!”_ Scarecrow screamed, tears streaming from his eyes as he shook. For a brief second the duo just locked eyes in silence, with Scarecrow scoffing and running up the stairs, leaving Aaron shaken at the bottom.

Scarecrow was about to kick his door open when he saw the bathroom light was on, and Enty and Gabriel were inside. Scarecrow slowly slid down the hall, staying in the shadows out of sight.

“Enty, here, this’ll sting a bit, but it’ll help…” He heard Gabriel say. He heard a hiss of pain from Enty.

“It h-hurts…” Enty squeaked thought ragged breaths. Scarecrow could tell he was still crying. He leaned over and saw Enty’s reflection in the mirror. Gabriel was helping him clean a reddish burn on his chest. He had several smaller cuts around it.

“I know, it’ll go away soon…” Gabriel said gently, dabbing the burn with a wet cloth.

“He’s m-mad at me…” Enty muttered, his tears not stopping. Scarecrow just felt his guilt strangle him tighter as he stared at the blood on Enty’s chest.

“He…he’s not mad at you, Enty…”

“B-but why else would he h-hurt me…”

“I…I don’t know, Enty…” Gabriel said, his voice solemn as he worked on the burn. “I don’t know…”

Scarecrow had heard enough. He gripped his chest and ran into his room, shutting the door and locking it behind him. He let out a pent-up scream, his body trembling as he paced his room. His anger rising, he reeled his hand back and punched forward, his fist going right through the wall.

Scarecrow’s eyes widened as he pulled his hand back, his gaze locked on the hole now residing in his wall. He looked down to his now bloody fist.

What if…that had been one of his friends?

Scarecrow let out a whimper and fell to his knees, grabbing his hair tightly as he sobbed. The dark voices in his mind were right. He _was_ a threat. He _was_ cruel. He _was_ a menace.

He wasn’t worthy of forgiveness. Not this time. He wasn’t worthy of this family. He wasn’t worthy of their love.

They should have never let him stay with them. They had given him too many second chances. Why? Scarecrow hunched over as the question drilled into his mind. _Why…_

He hurt them too many times. He was dangerous. A demented monstrosity of nature. He was right to hate himself. He _was_ a horrible person.

His friends would have been so much better off if he had never existed in the first place.

Falling to his side as he gripped his hair tighter, Scarecrow squeezed his eyes shut as he sobbed, the weight of his guilt strangling him tightly around the throat, his body trembling. He just wanted this to be over. He couldn’t take any more. He was done. Scarecrow kept his eyes shut as he laid on his floor, his exhaustion of sleepless nights and cried tears catching up to him. His mind was screaming as he let the darkness of his guilt embrace him, his world fading away into nothingness.

He just wanted his friends to be happy, though they’d _never_ have that with him around.

~

Scarecrow snapped awake; his exhaustion now seemingly vanished as he caught his breath. He huddled in on himself tighter, keeping his eyes squeezed shut as he gripped his head, a feeble attempt to block out the sounds of the world around him. He was tired of existing. He was tired of hurting his friends. He was just _tired_. He wanted to go back to the nothingness.

“Alright, enough self-pity, wake up, you imbecile…”

Scarecrow’s eyes flew open at the sound of a familiar voice. A voice he hadn’t heard in a long time and one he prayed he didn’t have to hear again.

“Come on, Scarecrow, get up…”

Scarecrow scurried to his feet, reeling back as he saw the somewhat ghostly form of an older man in front of him, his expression unreadable. Scarecrow grabbed his heart to ease its pounding as he stared angrily at the man.

“Great, _Conscience_ , hi…” Scarecrow said, rolling his eyes as he looked away. “Ow!” He yelled when he felt the man hit him upside the head. “What the hell?!” Scarecrow sneered, backing away. The ghost just stared at him.

“You are smart enough to determine how to elude the demons haunting you, and yet you are too _stupid_ to see the obvious in front of you.” He said flatly, staring right through Scarecrow.

“The hell are you on about, you cryptic b-” Scarecrow stopped when his heart stopped dead in his chest, his gaze looking beyond the spirit in front of him. Scarecrow gripped his arms closer to himself as his breathing picked up, memories of his past rapidly fighting to come to light.

He was no longer in his bedroom, but in his old apartment. The one in his world. The dismal, rundown, cursed place where he ruined his life. He looked behind him and felt his skin crawl when he saw the various bottles of alcohol beside opened drugs on the coffee table, just as he had left it when he was here last. He saw the holes in the walls, made by him. He saw his guitar in the corner, a few strings missing. He saw the windows busted out, with the large shards of glass littering the floor, some of them bloodstained.

He didn’t want to be here.

“What the fuck is this?!” Scarecrow yelled, facing the ghost in front of him as his heart raced. The spirt did not flinch.

“You were ignorant to your newfound world; therefore, I have returned you home.” He said flatly. Scarecrow’s eye twitched as he started dumbfounded at the ghost.

“YOU CAN’T DO THAT!!!” Scarecrow yelled in angry terror, edging forward. “You’re just my conscience! You’re in my head!” He yelled, waving his hand through the man in front of him as if he weren’t even there. He let out a small cry of pain when the spirit hit his hand away. “How can _you_ touch me, when-hey, wait, why can I understand you better?!” Scarecrow yelled, pointing to the jaded looking man before him. Before, the spirit spoke like Aaron when he’s sleep deprived.

“You understand me now because you choose to, idiot.” He said, stepping back from the confused Scarecrow.

“What?!” Scarecrow yelled, the ghost rolling his eyes.

“You heard me speak nonsense because you thought I was only capable of speaking nonsense. You chose not to listen to me; therefore, you didn’t understand me.” He said flatly. “Now, it seems, you have opened your mind to reason, and actually have allowed me to interfere with your choices. You chose to listen to me, so you understand me.”

“I wish I didn’t…” Scarecrow muttered, turning away, letting out another yell as the spirit hit him upside the head again. “Stop that! Fuck, I hate you…” Scarecrow muttered, flinching when the ghost yelled in response.

“That’s your problem!” He screamed; his eyes angry.

“What?”

“You are blind to what’s before you!” The ghost yelled, anger in his voice. Scarecrow just stepped back, hands up in defense.

“Woah, woah, woah, hold on, the hell do you mean by that?!” He yelled, standing his ground.

“You have a world you made out to be so much better than this one,” he said, motioning to the dismal room around him, “…and yet you believe you are not worthy of it. You have people who care about you, yet you constantly undermine your role in the family you created.”

“We _aren’_ t family!” Scarecrow yelled, his tears threatening to return. “Those three are family! _I’m_ not, nor will I ever be a part of that!”

“And why do you think this?” The spirit said, his eyebrow raised Scarecrow just scoffed.

“You’re in my head, you should know!” He screamed. “I hurt them! Time and time again, I hurt them! That’s not what families do! I’m a menace, and they know it! They just let me stay out of pity!”

“Is this the truth you are holding to your heart?” The ghost said, crossing his arms. Scarecrow just blinked.

“Of course, it is! Did you see what I did today?!”

“Indeed. But I also saw concern in the smart one’s eyes.” The ghost said softly. “You think your mistakes define you, but you’re wrong. Those three like you for _you,_ and that includes your faults. They want to help you. You’re their family. They love you.”

“Like hell they do! They’re _afraid_ of me!” Scarecrow sneered; the man unable to stop his tears from falling.

“You… _really_ believe this?” The ghost said gently, his expression calm. Scarecrow just fake laughed as tears slid down his face, though he tried to hide it.

“Of course! You saw Enty’s reaction! And both Aaron _and_ Gabriel were afraid!” Scarecrow cried.

“In the moment, yes, but that does not mean they do not care for you.” The spirit replied quietly. “They wish to help you because you are a part of their family. They will be there for you, through anything. You all make mistakes, and you all work them out together. You know this, Crow…”

“They’d be way better off without me! If I had never existed, they’d be _happy!”_ Scarecrow cried, his black makeup running down his cheek as he cried. “They wouldn’t get hurt because of my outbursts, they wouldn’t get dragged into fights with whatever enemies I’ve made, they wouldn’t get hurt from my stupid stunts, and they’d be safe! They’d be _better!”_ Scarecrow said firmly, stomping his foot down. The ghost just stared at him blankly.

“You honestly believe this to be true?” He asked gently one last time. Scarecrow crossed his arms and nodded, looking away as he closed his eyes.

“I do.” He said through tears, his voice firm.

“Then you shall remain here, and we shall see what events transpire.” The ghost said, causing Scarecrow’s eyes to fly open.

“W-wait, you can’t _leave_ me here!” Scarecrow yelled angrily, marching towards the ghost. “Take me home _now!”_ He yelled, pausing before the specter. The ghost stared him down, his eyes unnerving Scarecrow.

“You said they would be happier without you. That they are not your family. _Not_ your home.” The ghost said coldly, earning a nervous look from Scarecrow.

“I-I mean…I mean…” He muttered, not sure what to say. He…didn’t want to stay _here,_ though. “I mean they…they don’t need _me_ there, but…”

“You think your friends would be better off without you?” The ghost asked, stepping forward, his manner now intimidating. Scarecrow’s eyes widened and he stepped back, his eyes locked with the ghost’s. “You think they would be _happy?”_

“W-well, yeah…” He said, backing against the wall. The ghost had him cornered.

“Then let us see what becomes of them if you never left this world of yours…” The ghost said, grabbing Scarecrow’s wrist.

“Hey, hey, wait, _WAIT!!!”_ Scarecrow yelled, his world distorting as the ground vanished beneath him. He squeezed his eyes shut as reality bent, his wrist stuck in the ghost’s tight grasp.

~

Scarecrow fell forward with a thud, the air getting knocked out of him as he groaned. He opened his eyes and saw various small machine parts scattered around the concrete floor beneath him. He looked up and saw he was in an unfinished basement, the floor cold as he pushed himself up. Scarecrow looked over and saw his conscience walking past him, his expression still unreadable.

“What the fuck was that?!” He yelled, storming over to the ghost.

“Do you recognize this place?” The ghost said, motioning to the room as he ignored the question. Scarecrow looked around him again, his eyes widening when he realized.

“Th-this is…our first small house in reality…it…it belonged to Aaron…” Scarecrow said, eying the familiar cogwheels and clock pieces scattered around the messy floor.

The place was in disarray, much worse than when they had been here. Gabriel and Scarecrow had come across Aaron and he had this small house to himself. He had let them stay with him for a bit until they all decided to move to a bigger one…

“Why are we here?”

“You really think your friends would be better off without you.” The ghost said flatly, earning a nervous nod from Scarecrow.

“Y-yeah…I-” Scarecrow was cut off as a familiar figure rounded the corner of the basement. Scarecrow just stared in shock. “Aaron…” Scarecrow muttered, eying the exhausted looking man. It was Aaron, younger like when they first met him, but…something wasn’t right…

His hair was a mess, as were his clothes. He moved slowly and his eyes were glassed over. Scarecrow knew that look.

“Don’t try to talk to him, he can’t hear you. We are but illusions here.” The ghost said, glancing at Scarecrow whose gaze was locked on Aaron.

“Damn it, he’s…he’s sleep deprived, isn’t he?” Scarecrow muttered in annoyance as Aaron ran into the couch, staggering back as he corrected his course. The ghost nodded.

“Without you ever existing, you never run into Gabriel, so they two of you never run into Aaron. He lives alone.” The ghost said coldly. Scarecrow felt a pang of guilt stab his heart. Aaron lived…alone?

“What…about Enty?”

“Aaron never moves, so he never goes to the park by your current house where he met Enty.” The spirit said, his gaze also locked on Aaron as he worked on some large machine. Scarecrow eyed it. It kind of looked like the time machine from his own world…

“Well…he’s alone, but…he’s doing alright…I think…” Scarecrow muttered nervously, eying the man. “How many days off sleep is he on?”

“Six.”

“Jesus Christ…” Scarecrow cursed, walking closer to Aaron. His eyes were so glazed over, it amazed Scarecrow he was even functioning. “Why is he working on this damn thing?” Scarecrow said, looking the familiar machine over as he tried to push down his fear.

“He has no ties to this world, so he wanted to go home.” The ghost said. “He has no one to stop him from attempting to bend time.”

“But that machine was dangerous!” Scarecrow yelled, facing the spirit who just shrugged.

“He can’t comprehend that. He has no one to tell him to rest. No one to tell him to think things over. No one…to stop him from working on dangerous machinery while sleep deprived.” The sprit said, a darker tone in his voice. Scarecrow just looked back to Aaron.

“What do you mean by...”

Scarecrow was cut off as a loud explosion shook him to his core, the sound causing his ears to ring. He shielded his eyes as a wave of light and heat was sent his way, nearly causing him to trip as he staggered blindly backwards. He…couldn’t feel the fire around him. He didn’t feel the shockwave of the blast. Scarecrow…was fine. He was fine. The sudden explosion didn’t hurt him.

He opened his eyes and saw the basement now filled with smoke, with various bits of metal and shrapnel now scattered around the scorched floor. Scarecrow looked over to where Aaron had been and felt his heart stop dead in his chest.

Aaron was now lying on the floor below the far wall, chest down, his head turned awkwardly to the side. He wasn’t moving.

“Aaron!” Scarecrow yelled in horror, skidding to his friend’s side. He felt his blood freeze when he saw blood pooling from underneath Aaron, a few pieces of sharp shrapnel sticking out of his chest. He could see thick blood staining the back of his friend’s head, as he had been thrown against the back wall by the strong force. His friend’s eyes were open in shock, though there was no life in them. Scarecrow looked to Aaron’s still body. He wasn’t breathing.

Aaron was dead.

“S-stop this! This isn’t real!” Scarecrow cried through tears, placing his hand on Aaron’s back. His own hand went right through him. He couldn’t do a damn thing to help his friend. “Stop this stupid nightmare, alright?!” Scarecrow cried, sliding back with wide eyes when he saw a horrid burn mark on Aaron’s face, his skin bloody and disfigured from the explosion.

“He had no one to take care of him.”

Scarecrow looked up through blurry vision at the ghost standing over him, his eyes solemn.

“Undo this!” Scarecrow screamed, his tears not stopping. He got no answer. “ _Now_ , damnit!” He pleaded, pulling himself shakily to his feet as he staggered away from Aaron. He couldn’t stand to look at him anymore. “Just…take me home, ok? I get the point!” Scarecrow cried, turning away as he squeezed his eyes shut. He let out a yelp when he felt someone grab his shoulder, the ground beneath him vanishing as the room around him distorted before he squeezed his eyes shut, the motion making him feel sick.

~

Scarecrow staggered back, ramming into a tree as the ground appeared beneath him.

“Agh…” He muttered, rubbing his eyes as the world stopped spinning.

He looked up and saw his conscience standing beside him, his expression still neutral. Scarecrow looked around and saw they were in the park, but farther in, isolated from the main town. It was fall it seemed, as the vivid colors were all around in the trees. He could see a stone bridge up the path a bit over the river, the water high as the scent of rain hung in the air. This wasn’t home.

“Hey, what gives?!” Scarecrow sneered, stepping away from the tree as he stood by the ghost. “I said take me home! I’m not playing this game!” He yelled, wiping the leftover tears from his eyes.

“Without you instigating the formation of your family, Enty had no one to help guide him through this harsh world.” The ghost muttered; his gaze locked ahead.

“That doesn’t answer my…question…” Scarecrow whispered, his voice fading when he heard a familiar cry. He looked towards the path and saw Enty stagger backwards onto the bridge, a group of people in black chasing him.

“Leave me alone!” Enty sobbed, backing away blindly. Scarecrow flinched when he saw Enty trip on a wet spot of leaves, his friend’s broken cry echoing in the quiet forest as he faceplanted on the hard concrete. “G-go away!” He cried, pulling himself shakily to his feet as he kept a hand over his eyes. It was a bright day...

"Don’t let him escape!” A firm voice yelled. Scarecrow watched helpless as the people in black surrounded Enty, cornering him on the bridge.

“What the fuck is this?!” Scarecrow cried, stepping forward as his heart raced out of his chest. Enty looked horrible. His jacket was ragged and torn, he seemed to be missing his shoes, and his hair was longer and ratty. His shadows were flaring wildly as he backed against the short wall of the bridge.

“Without Aaron’s compassion of bringing him home to live with you all, Enty never finds anyone who isn’t afraid of him. No one stops to help him.” The ghost said sadly. “He never learns to adapt to the light. He’s never able to find his way.”

“But…but he’s so kind, I…I don’t understand…”

“You were unnerved by his appearance at first, were you not?” The ghost said, earning a guilty look from Scarecrow.

“Well, yeah, but…”

“Without you all giving him compassion, he’s forced to try and survive on his own without direction. He eventually runs into people who wish to hurt him.” The ghost said, motioning to the people surrounding Enty who were obviously armed. “He is seen as a creature. A _threat.”_ The ghost sneered, glancing at Scarecrow.

“B-but he’s _not!_ He’s…” Scarecrow muttered, pondering his own words.

“Without you all to protect him, he’s lost in more ways than one.” The ghost said softly. Scarecrow turned and saw the people were closing in on Enty, his friend’s face wracked with terror.

“Please, stop! Just…leave me alone, _please!”_ Enty cried through tears, climbing up higher on the stone wall behind him, as he had nowhere else to go. Scarecrow saw the movement and felt his heart stop.

“Grab him!” The leader called, pointing to Enty who let out a fearful whimper. Scarecrow saw Enty stagger back farther, though he had one hand still covering his eyes, causing him to lose balance.

“ENTY, NO!!!” Scarecrow screamed in horror, running forward through the crowd as he watched Enty let out a cry and fall backwards off the bridge. Scarecrow reached the small ledge, his hand extended down, though Enty’s went right through his. Scarecrow watched in speechless horror as Enty vanished into the rough waters below.

“After him! He’s not escaping again!” The leader’s voice cut through, though Scarecrow’s vision was locked on the spot Enty vanished beneath the water so far below. Scarecrow couldn’t stop the tears from falling as he hung there, his arm extended as he stared through blurry vision at the river. He chocked back a broken laugh when he saw Enty appear farther downstream, the man clawing at the shore as the raging current threatened to pull him back. He had lived.

“He…he escapes them, right?” Scarecrow managed, his voice shaking as he heard the ghost appear behind him. He got no answer, but instead felt the ghost’s cold touch on his shoulder again, the world around him distorting before his eyes. Scarecrow covered his eyes with his other hand as the motion continued, though he finally felt solid ground beneath him. He rubbed his eyes and looked around.

They were now in some abandoned building, though he could see the river through the busted-out door. The structure was worn and hollow, with broken bricks and old metal scraps lining the graffiti-ridden walls.

“Why are we…” Scarecrow started but stopped when he heard broken crying. He looked towards the door and felt his heart shatter when he saw a drenched Enty stagger in, his hand gripping his arm. Scarecrow could see blood between his fingers. He watched in silent horror as Enty stumbled in, the man sobbing as he reached the far wall and slid down it, shivering as he did so.

“He had no one to go to when he was hurt. No one to reassure him he’d be ok.” The ghost said, watching quietly as Scarecrow walked towards the sobbing Enty. The man on the floor was pale, and he was holding his knees close to his chest as he cried.

“What did I do _wrong…”_ Enty cried softly, his defeated tone breaking Scarecrow’s heart.

“Enty, you…you didn’t do anything wrong!” Scarecrow urged, kneeling before Enty. Enty didn’t react in the slightest. Scarecrow just stood, backing up as tears slid down his face.

“Fix this, now!” Scarecrow commanded, pointing to the defeated Enty. The spirit didn’t meet his gaze, but instead looked towards the front door of the broken and cold house. Scarecrow followed his gaze and felt his heart stop when he saw the people from before running in, weapons drawn. Scarecrow felt anger rise in him.

“Leave him alone!” Scarecrow yelled, standing before Enty, though the people just ran right through him. Scarecrow looked pleadingly towards the ghost who still didn’t meet his gaze. They were both ghosts here. Scarecrow couldn’t do a thing.

“Without you all giving him a home, a place where he can be himself and have his friends direct him through the unknown…he lets the world around him shape him instead.” The ghost said, earning a fearful look from Scarecrow.

“What does that mean?” Scarecrow pleaded, though the ghost kept his gaze locked on Enty. Scarecrow turned when he heard his friend speak.

“Please…go _away!”_ Enty cried, pulling himself up on shaky legs. The people just closed in on him more, causing his shadows to cover more of him and flare out.

“You’re coming with us, you abomination…” The leader said, her voice sinister. Enty just covered his eyes as his shadows consumed him, the black fire flaring out more.

“Go _away…”_ Enty mumbled through his teeth, his body shaking as the people closed in on him. Scarecrow watched helpless as the people got even closer.

“Without you all to guide him, he becomes what everyone thinks him to be.” The ghost said coldly. Scarecrow stared with fearful eyes as one of the people in black held a gun up towards Enty, the click echoing in the empty building. Enty’s eyes snapped up, both his eyes a blaring white as his shadows flared even bigger.

“I _said_ … _GO AWAY!!!”_ Enty screamed, his voice shrill as he yelled with all he had. Scarecrow watched in horror as Enty used his shadows to knock the people around him back, a few of them hitting the concrete walls dead-on with sickening cracks as they fell limply to the ground.

“A monster.” The ghost finished.

Scarecrow couldn’t find the words to speak as he watched Enty attack the people around him, his screams loud as his shadows flared dangerously outwards, the fire knocking into the people trying to get near him, sending them flying back. He saw Enty grab someone by their arm and swing them backwards, tossing them right into the brick wall. Scarecrow flinched when he saw blood splatter on the wall as the person’s head hit it.

He jumped as a gunshot rang out, though Enty didn’t budge at all. He just let out another yell and grabbed the gun of the person aiming at him, ripping it from their hands as he swung the large weapon back against the attackers head, the person falling limp to the ground.

Enty turned and Scarecrow staggered back, as Enty was now seemingly staring right at him, though his eyes were unrecognizable. They were solid white, but he could see hatred in them. Fury. Enty stormed forward with another screech, with Scarecrow dodging to the side in horror. Enty grabbed the leader trying to escape and held them by their throat, his grip tight as his shadows flared, taking up the entire doorway as they flickered against the ceiling above him.

He let out a shrill scream and there was another sickening crack, and Scarecrow watched the leader fall to the ground, their head twisted at an odd angle as Enty stood over them, his breathing heavy as he stood there in silence. He screamed again and sent a kick towards the person on the ground.

“I JUST WANTED TO BE LEFT _ALONE!!!”_ Enty screeched, his voice shaking.

One last person tried to sneak up on Enty from behind, a metal rod in their hands as they ran forward, though Enty turned right away and yanked the rod from them, his shadows knocking the person back against the wall. Scarecrow felt like he was going to be sick when he watched Enty run forward with a screech and ram the metal rod right into the person’s chest, the person falling to the ground immediately as blood pooled beneath them.

Enty stood there in silence, his shadows not calming down. Scarecrow watched speechless as Enty walked forward right through the blood puddle, his red footprints following him as he headed for the back door, vanishing from the scene.

“And he carries on in such a way, with no one there to tell him otherwise.” The ghost said, walking up behind the frozen Scarecrow. The man was shaking as his gaze was locked on the door, his friend’s bloody footprints staining the ground. There were several dead bodies in the room. All Enty’s doing.

“He…n-no, he…he couldn’t…he…he wouldn’t…” Scarecrow said softly, his tears returning as the horrible scene replayed in his head over and over.

“A person is the sum of their experiences. When Enty arrived in this world, he immediately had you all to cling to. To look up to. He had no memory of his past, so he was easily influenced.” The spirit said, placing his hand on Scarecrow’s shoulder. “You all taught him that he was family. That he fit in. That he _wasn’t_ a monster.”

“B-but…but he…”

“Without you existing, that family never forms, and he doesn’t have your influence.” The ghost said calmly. “His only point of reference are the people hunting him. Telling him he’s dangerous. A monster. A threat.”

“B-but…I…”

“And without anyone to offer a different path…he believes them. He becomes _exactly_ what they see him as.” The ghost said sadly. Scarecrow couldn’t comprehend it. He couldn’t. Not…not his Enty…not sweet Enty…

“P-please…stop this…” Scarecrow managed, his heart tight as he gripped his chest, the furious look in Enty’s eyes searing itself into his mind. “I can’t do this anymore…” Scarecrow cried, turning away from the door where Enty left as he squeezed his eyes shut. He let out a yelp as he felt the ground vanish from beneath him once more, the horrid scene before him fading away.

~

Scarecrow fell backwards with a pained cry as he landed on his back in a pile of snow, the ice searing his skin. He quickly shook the sick feeling of the traveling away and staggered up, catching his breath as his tears froze to his cheeks. It was cold here.

“You believe yourself to not be wanted or needed by the others…” The ghost said again, appearing beside him. “But I’d say there was someone who needed you more than anyone ever has before.” He finished. Scarecrow looked away and scanned the area around him, his heart dropping when he recognized it.

“N-no…not here, not…he’s not still _here,_ is he?” Scarecrow cried; his voice small as he took in the familiar scene. He was on a broken sidewalk behind a strip mall, the city park behind him. He saw a familiar street sign next to him. It was the street corner he had met Gabriel on, the Jesus-freak who threw crosses at Scarecrow’s head to get his attention. But…that was in early summer…it was winter now…

“One small act of kindness is all it takes to change an entire life.” The ghost said, heading for the woods. Scarecrow took in a shaky breath and followed him as he climbed over the bramble. “Take away the act of you offering the odd stranger a place to stay, and…Gabriel never works up the courage to leave these woods. And no one else bothers to help him.”

“N-no one?” Scarecrow squeaked, his feet freezing as they walked through the snow-covered woods. It was snowing heavily now as the sun set, the darkness beginning to creep through the dead trees. It was frigid and Scarecrow didn’t see any plant life around him.

“He tried a few times to leave, but he only got more scared.” The ghost said, stopping his walking. Scarecrow’s heart stopped when he saw a familiar hillside with a small snow-covered makeshift shelter leaning against the side. “He just couldn’t find his way, so he remained here…waiting for his elf to find him.” He said softly as Scarecrow neared the sad excuse for a shelter. “And finally…winter came. He couldn’t find food or warmth to get him by."

Scarecrow’s tears returned as he neared the hillside, now realizing Gabriel had been here for months all alone with hardly anything to eat. He took in a nervous breath and kneeled beside the shelter, looking inside. He let out a small cry when he saw Gabriel huddled to himself in a tight ball against the back of the cave, the younger man shivering violently as he laid there on the cold stone, the snow drifting in and building up against him as he kept his eyes squeezed shut.

He looked downright starved. He was visibly skinny to the point it was apparent in his face, the liveliness he was known for now completely gone. He was as pale as the snow outside, his hair was a ratted mess, and the only clothing he had was the old white and torn robe, now almost completely shredded and worn from the elements.

Gabriel had snow sticking to his hair, and Scarecrow could see the frozen tears in his friend’s sunken and darkened eyes. He could also see what appeared to be frostbite forming on Gabriel’s face and on his trembling hands, the skin on them shredded and slightly bloody as he held them close to his chest. He looked so small…so weak. So close to death.

“He held on to the hope that one day, Elderane would find him. Or someone. _Anyone.”_ The ghost said, nearing the edge of the hill as Scarecrow kneeled there, tears streaming from his eyes at the sight of his friend, the image making Scarecrow feel sick to his stomach. “But…as time went on, he was never in a peaceful enough mindset to connect with Avantasia. He never got to talk to Elderane, and Elderane…never found him.”

“B-but…he…he has to! He…” Scarecrow tried, his throat tight as agonizing sorrow strangled him, his breathing hitching in his chest as he stared at Gabriel. The man was whimpering as he shivered, his small cries breaking Scarecrow’s heart.

“Finally, that hope began diminishing, until…” The ghost said, motioning to the side. Scarecrow followed his gaze and filched when he saw a pile of broken crucifixes, obviously once hand-crafted, but now…crushed and torn apart, thrown outside in the snow.

“He…he didn’t…” Scarecrow cried, noticing Gabriel’s cross necklace was in the discarded pile, it too broken as the snow began to bury it.

“He had no reason to hold on to hope or faith.” The ghost whispered. “It never did anything for him, anyway.”

“N-no! That’s not true!” Scarecrow cried, edging closer to his shivering friend.

It was Gabriel’s hope that had saved them all time and time again. His hope had gotten them through so many trying times. It was his hope that inspired Scarecrow to work to be better, to strive for his own happiness. Gabriel always had hope for everyone, always believing in them and always looking for the silver lining. But now…

“Gabe, you…you gotta get up, Gabe, please…” Scarecrow whispered, placing his hand on Gabriel’s trembling shoulder. It just went right through him. He couldn’t reassure him. He couldn’t help him. He couldn’t be there for his first friend. His best friend.

Scarecrow flinched when Gabriel let out a rough cough, his breathing quieting down as he shivered on the cold stone ground, his entire body shaking weakly as he wheezed.

“G-Gabe?!” Scarecrow cried, noticing his friend’s hand had fallen away from his chest and to the ground, unmoving. Gabriel’s shivering was slowing down, with his breathing almost nonexistent now. “N-no, no, no, Gabe no! You…you have to hold on Gabe, you…you have to have hope!” Scarecrow cried, his tears landing on the snowy floor below him. Gabriel didn’t move. His eyes remained shut. He had snow sticking to his eyelashes as he laid there, lifeless, his lips now a blueish color, contrasting against his pale face. “Eld…Elderane will find you! _Please_ …he…you _have_ to have _hope_ , Gabe, he…he _needs_ you!” He pleaded, but his words went unheard. Gabriel didn’t move. “Christ, he…he _loves_ you, Gabe! You need to get back to him!” Scarecrow cried, trying again to reach out to touch his friend, but to no avail.

Scarecrow didn’t exist anymore.

“Gabe, you…God, _please_ …you need to get _up_ …” Scarecrow cried, looking over his friend. His heart stopped in his chest when he saw Gabriel’s shivering had stopped completely. Scarecrow shakily leaned closer and saw his chest wasn’t moving either. Gabriel wasn’t breathing.

Scarecrow stared in silence at his still friend, his own tears filling his vision as they slid down his cheek. Gabriel’s expression was peaceful as he laid there on his side. It looked like he was meditating. The only sound Scarecrow heard was the harsh wind outside, the icy storm blowing snow into the shelter, the ice sticking to Gabriel’s cold, pale skin.

Scarecrow’s world fell apart as he reached a trembling hand to Gabriel’s, his friend’s hand laying limp on the ground. Scarecrow tried to grab it, but his own hand went right through it. He tried again as he let out a sob, but nothing happened. He couldn’t hold Gabriel. He couldn’t save him.

Scarecrow threw his hand to his mouth as he stifled a cry. Gabriel was his best friend. He was his _first_ friend. He was the first person to show Scarecrow compassion. Hell…he was…he was basically like a little brother to him. The two of them always looking out for each other…always poking fun at each other, but nonetheless…always there for each other. Through _anything._

Scarecrow wasn’t here for Gabriel, and now…Gabriel was gone.

Letting out a loud sob, Scarecrow stared at the frozen body of his friend, his skin pale and cold as the snow kept blowing in, building up against Gabriel’s body. Scarecrow hunched over, tears sliding down his cheek at the thought of Gabriel dying out here all alone, starving to death in the elements with no love. No hope. No one to protect him.

Not being able to take anymore, Scarecrow screamed, backing away from his friend’s body as he staggered out of the shelter into the snow outside. His eyes were wide as he backed into the snow, not caring about the burning of the ice on his flesh as he fell to the ground. All he cared about were his friends. He wanted Gabriel’s optimism back. He wanted Enty’s gentleness, Aaron’s care, Gabriel’s warmth, Enty’s laughter, Aaron’s friendship. He wanted his friends _back._

What he would give to hug Gabriel again, to see his friend’s warm smile. To feel his reassuring embrace.

Scarecrow let out another scream and gripped his hair, hiding his face as he sobbed. He trembled in the snow, the icy wind reaching his core, breaking him apart. He sobbed a moment, the only sound around him being the gentle falling snow until he heard footsteps approach.

“Stop this…bring them back…I don’t care what you do with me, just bring them _back…_ ” Scarecrow cried brokenly, not bothering to look up as the footprints stopped. “Please…they need each other, just…bring them back, I’m _begging you_ …” Scarecrow sobbed, gripping his hair tighter as his tears fell. He heard the ghost kneel beside him.

“They need _you.”_

Scarecrow was about to look up when he felt the cold around him vanish, as well as the ground. He let out a cry and kept his eyes covered, his world fading to darkness as he let himself fall.

~

Scarecrow gasped for air, coughing roughly as if he hadn’t been breathing for a while. He rolled over and let out a wheeze when he felt himself roughly hit solid ground, the air getting knocked out of him. He rolled onto his chest and pushed himself up on shaking arms, his vision spinning as he tried to get his bearings.

“Oh, god, he’s awake…”

Scarecrow felt someone grab him by his chest and lay him back on the ground, his breathing still panicked as his heart raced out of his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut as the motion before him became too much to handle, with nausea washing over him.

“Crow? Good lord, this isn’t normal…”

“Is he ok?”

“Crow, can you hear us?!”

Scarecrow just heard a cacophony of voices, all mixing together as his ears rang. He tried to turn his head away to block them out.

“Was he drinking?”

“I don’t think so…”

“He fell off the bed…”

Scarecrow couldn’t take it. He let out a groan as he raised his hands to his face, an attempt to block the light out. His heart wouldn’t calm as he laid there shaking on the ground.

“God, Crow, come on, don’t do this to us…”

“Crow? Please wake up…”

Scarecrow’s mind cleared when he felt someone grab his hand. A familiar touch. A gentle touch. Scarecrow let out another groan. It was just a trick. He was probably in his apartment. He probably overdosed on something again. That’s all this was. Another dream for the eternal dreamer.

“Crow, it’s alright, you’re safe…” The voice said softly. Scarecrow knew that voice.

“I’ll help scare the nightmares away, Crow!” Another voice called. He knew _that_ voice.

“Crow, if I have to drag you to the hospital, I’m _gonna_ kill you.” A third voice said. Scarecrow…smiled. He knew that voice too.

Scarecrow, surrendering to the world around him, cracked his eyes open as he lowered his hand, gripping his heart tightly as it pounded out of his chest. He looked up through spinning vision to see faces above him, all looking at him with concern.

 _“Jesus,_ Crow, just… _Jesus_ …” Aaron said, leaning back as he caught his breath. Scarecrow blinked as his world steadied. He tried to push himself up, though he felt Gabriel support him.

“Hey, it’s alright…” Gabriel said softly, helping him up against the bed. Scarecrow’s heart was finally calming as he looked around him. Gabriel was looking at him with concern, Aaron had his own eyes covered with his hand as he sat back, and Enty was…

Enty was looking at him, a teary smile on his face.

“You’re ok!” Enty yelled, running forward, pulling Scarecrow into a hug. Scarecrow didn’t embrace back as he sat there in full confusion, not sure what was happening.

“My god, Crow, what the _hell_ was that?!” Aaron said, throwing his hand down. He had been crying. Scarecrow could tell. Scarecrow just blinked as he thought back to earlier, his mind still reeling.

“Enty, hey, let him breathe…” Gabriel said, pulling Enty back. Enty reluctantly let go of Scarecrow, the flaming man backing away as Scarecrow looked around in confusion.

“Uhh…”

“You storm away, lock yourself in your room, stay there for hours, we think you’ve killed yourself!” Aaron cried, his voice shaking. Scarecrow looked behind him and saw his door was broken around the doorknob. They had broken in.

“You were on the floor just…freaking out…” Gabriel said quietly, as if he didn’t want to talk about it.

“I…I don’t…know…”

“You were downright screaming and…and sobbing! We thought you were having some episode! Or reaction or…or _something_ …” Aaron said, running his hand through his hair.

“You were breathing all weird and shaking…” Gabriel said. Scarecrow just kept his hand tight on his heart.

“I…I…”

“We thought it was a nightmare…” Enty said, his voice quiet.

“But you wouldn’t wake up! We tried everything, but you were just…stuck!” Gabriel cried, a few tears in his eyes. Scarecrow just blinked. Gabriel had been crying too.

“I was _this_ close to calling 911…” Aaron said, leaning back as he calmed his heart. “I swear, I thought you took some drug out of guilt and just…tried to do yourself in…”

“But you’re ok now!” Enty cried, his voice light as he smiled. Scarecrow just stared at them all. They were all looking at him with concern. They all...cared about him.

Scarecrow’s eyes went to Enty. He could see the white of some bandages from under his shirt on his chest. Scarecrow’s heart dropped as he looked between his three friends, not sure what to say or do.

“I…I…g-guys…” He cried, his tears returning as he sobbed openly, his breath hitching in his throat. He felt a hand on his knee and saw Gabriel looking at him, his eyes gentle.

“Crow, are you-oh!” Gabriel cried in surprise as Scarecrow pulled him forward into a hug, holding him tight. Scarecrow could hear Gabriel’s beating heart in his chest. He was warm. He was _alive_. Scarecrow sobbed into his friend’s shoulder, taking in the soft comfort of his hug.

“Crow, are you sure you’re-” Aaron started, but was cut off as Scarecrow pulled him in as well. Scarecrow cracked his eyes open and saw Aaron’s face, his eyes lively and bright. _He_ was alive.

“I want in!” Enty cried, leaning forward as he joined the hug. Scarecrow reached his hand over and gripped the back of Enty’s jacket. He looked over and saw Enty leaning against Gabriel with his eyes closed, his face peaceful and happy. He was alright. He was kind. He was their _Enty_. Scarecrow let out another sob and fell forward again, hiding his face in Gabriel’s shoulder.

“Crow, this almost scares me more than your episode…” Aaron said, pulling away. “Are you sure you’re ok? Is something wrong?”

“N-no…” Scarecrow said, pulling back as he quickly wiped his eyes, his three friends coming into clear focus. “Everything is… _just_ as it should be…” He said, leaning back against the bed.

“Crow, you really scared us, what was that?” Gabriel said, his eyes worried. Scarecrow just sighed as he looked away.

“Just…just a nightmare…a bad one…” He said, the horrid visions returning to his mind. He shook his head with a whimper.

“Did we scare it away?” Enty asked, leaning forward eagerly. Scarecrow just laughed.

“S-sure Enty…you did…” He said warmly, earning a bright smile from Enty. “W-wait…” Scarecrow muttered, the morning coming back to him. “Why are you all here? Aren’t…aren’t you mad?” He said softly, the guilt of the earlier situation returning to him like a crashing wave.

“Crow, it…it was an accident…” Enty said, running his hand over his chest. Scarecrow just stared at him dumbfounded.

“N-no! No, it wasn’t, Jesus, Enty, I hurt you!” He yelled, not caring that he was crying anymore. “I hurt you badly! I…I lost control, and…and I…” He paused, looking to his friend. Enty was staring at him with bright eyes. Kind, innocent Enty. “You’re my friend, Enty, and…and I am _so_ sorry for…for hurting you…” He muttered, looking away. “…for hurting all of you…so many times…” Scarecrow cried, his voice breaking as he held back a sob. “I’m _sorry_ …”

Scarecrow jumped when he felt Enty hug him, his friend’s flames flickering calmly.

“It’s ok, Crow! I forgive you!” Enty said happily. Scarecrow just reached his shaking arm up and hugged back, his eyes wide open as tears streamed from them.

“B-but I…I…”

“You had a bad day, it happens…” Enty said, holding him tight. “It was a mistake…”

“A mistake I could have prevented!” Scarecrow cried, pulling back. “I…I didn’t _think,_ and…and I…”

“You’re family, Crow.” Aaron said firmly, placing his hand on his knee. “I’m sorry for my yelling as well, I…I was mad, but…I said some things I shouldn’t have.” He said, the stunned Scarecrow staring at him speechless. “We’re family and that means we help each other, through the good and bad…you were hurting, and we didn’t see, and…I’m sorry…”

“But _I_ shouldn’t have hurt Enty!”

“You didn’t do it on purpose…” Enty said, sitting back.

“N-no, but…but I should have…”

“Crow…” Gabriel said, sliding forward. “You made a mistake, sure, but…we _know_ you didn’t mean it, alright?”

“G-guys…” Scarecrow muttered; his voice small as his friends smiled at him.

“We’re family!” Enty said brightly. “And families forgive each other…”

Scarecrow stared at him blankly, his mind reeling. For a brief moment, the dark voice returned to him, telling him forgiveness was a weakness, the darkness threatening to pull him under.

“We love you, Crow…” Gabriel said with a small smile. When he said it, the dark voices faded, leaving Scarecrow with the clearest mind he’s had in days. His friends…genuinely cared about him. They _loved_ him.

“Crow, you know despite how much we fight, we’re still friends right?” Aaron said lightly. “You know we care about you. Lord, I don’t know where I’d be if I hadn’t run into you two…”

“Or me!” Enty said.

“Or…me…” Gabriel said, his voice quiet as he looked away. Scarecrow eyed the younger man as Gabriel held his arms closer to himself. He knew exactly what Gabriel was thinking back to.

“Well…you all are… _lucky_ I came along then, huh…” Scarecrow said quietly with a gentle laugh. Gabriel looked up at him and smiled back. Scarecrow was about to say something else when Gabriel fell forward, pulling him into a hug.

“You…did save my life, Crow…” Gabriel said, holding him tight. Scarecrow flinched when he felt Aaron join the hug.

“And you keep me from overworking or killing myself from exhaustion…”

“You help me belong and be myself…and you help me be brave!” Enty said, joining as he cried.

Scarecrow just sat in the middle, tears streaming from his eyes as his friends held him tight. He _was_ loved. He _was_ part of the family. He _was_ needed.

Scarecrow let out a sob and fell forward, holding his three friends tightly in return. The four remained on the floor, holding each other tight as the cold snow fell outside, though they were safe and warm inside. They had each other. Scarecrow looked beyond his friends and felt his blood freeze when he saw his conscience standing in the doorway, a small smile on his face as he nodded. Scarecrow watched him walk away, vanishing out of his sights.

Shaking his head, Scarecrow squeezed his eyes shut and leaned his head forward, taking in the embrace of his friends. They cared about him and loved him, and…he loved them back. They were alive and happy, and Scarecrow would be sure to protect them and keep them that way. He would be better. He would work to be better for them.

His family was worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas tis the season for guilt tripping ghosts and TEARS.
> 
> FALALALA.
> 
> Thanks for co-writing Bee! You got some Angst in yah yet ;)
> 
> Stole this from, ironically, "It's a Wonderful Life" a VERY good Christmas movie, though you can tell I threw in a little Christmas Carol and a leeeeetle Wizard of Oz.
> 
> Scarecrow really made the choice that brought these idiots together, didn't he? Bob Catley ghost makes sure he KNOWS this. I think it was effective, lol.
> 
> Although...something to think about...Scarecrow hadn't seen any of his "visions" outside of his mind before now...wonder if that'll come up someday...


	41. Adrenaline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarecrow has doubts about Elderane. He's forced to make a choice.

**Prompt 32: Adrenaline**

_Featuring: Avantasia protags_

“Don’t leave me with him!”

“Crow, I am not taking all of you to the store with me, not after what happened last time.”

“But why do I have to stay home?”

“Because you were the one who got banned from this store after that leaf blower stunt you pulled.”

“But…”

“Elderane isn't liking this frigid cold, so he doesn’t want to leave the house, alright? Jesus, just keep an eye on him.”

“Aaron, this is stupid…”

“Maybe you should have thought about that before getting blacklisted.” Aaron sneered, pulling his coat tighter. Scarecrow just looked at him in desperate annoyance.

“Aaron…”

“Look, I know you don’t really trust him yet, but I assure you that you can, alright?” He said, pocketing his keys. “He’s a good friend of Gabriel’s and I trust him.”

“I don’t…” Scarecrow muttered, out of earshot.

“Just get to know him a bit, alright? You may really get along.”

“I doubt it…”

“Crow, don’t be unreasonable.”

“You’re being unreasonable!”

“Crow, we’re leaving and you _and_ Elderane are staying here, that’s _final.”_ Aaron said, pulling the door open. A cold overcast afternoon’s air blew into the house, with some flakes of snow blowing onto the floor as Scarecrow stood before it, his arms crossed.

“I hate you…” Scarecrow muttered under his breath.

“I told Elderane to keep you from burning anything, so don’t even try it!” Aaron said, stepping outside. “He really is nice, Crow, just give him a chance.” Aaron said softly, though Scarecrow just avoided his gaze. Aaron sighed as he pulled the door closed. “Just be careful! We’ll be home in a few hours, we have a few stops to make and the roads are a bit dicey, so we’ll be slow.” He said, the door closing behind him.

Scarecrow just stood in the foyer; his arms crossed as he grumbled to himself. Gabriel had brought this ‘elf’ home from some ‘fantasy-world’ and Scarecrow wasn’t buying it. It looked just like Acedia. That couldn’t be coincidence. The guy was playing nice, and all the others seemed to like and trust him, but Scarecrow just couldn’t shake a bad feeling. There was something weird about this whole thing, though he couldn’t place just what.

Scarecrow was…conflicted to say the least. This ‘Elderane’ guy really seemed kind, and…Scarecrow could see how _happy_ he made Gabriel…

Scarecrow shook his head as he turned and walked into the living room towards the kitchen. He had tolerated him over the holiday, but…he just couldn’t bring himself to fully trust him. This was just…too weird. Scarecrow just didn’t want to see Gabriel get hurt or betrayed by this guy, so Scarecrow was on edge. If none of the others would think critically enough to see though this ‘elf’, then Scarecrow guessed he’d be the one to do it. The others may thank him later.

He sighed as he reached for a mug to make some coffee. It was midday, but it was quite dark outside. The blizzard had passed, but the thick overcast clouds still hung, it was still flurrying, and the world outside was cold and snow-covered. Honestly, if Elderane wasn’t here, he would have asked to stay home anyway.

“Ah! Scarecrow, good afternoon!”

Scarecrow rolled his eyes and looked away as Elderane walked in, a bright smile on his face.

“Hi…” Scarecrow muttered quietly. Elderane tilted his head in innocent confusion.

“Are you alright? You seem upset…”

“I’m fine, just…go do… _something_.” Scarecrow said coldly, taking a sip from his coffee. Elderane looked around the house.

“Ah, like what? I am still not fully adapted to these…modern times, I will say. Though I am quite a fan of electric lights, let me tell you-”

“Look, can’t you take a hint?” Scarecrow sneered, setting his mug down as Elderane looked at him, confusion still on his face.

“Sometimes, I suppose…though I will say, riddles are not my strong suit-”

“No! You idiot…”

“Did I do something wrong?” Elderane asked, his voice small. Scarecrow just blinked. The elf really hadn’t. Not _yet._

“Just know that I’m on to you, alright?” Scarecrow said, stepping away from the counter. “I won’t have you hurting Gabriel or-”

“Gabriel is my dearest friend! I would never hurt him…” Elderane said, sadness in his voice as he looked pleadingly towards Scarecrow.

“Well…you can’t fool me, alright? I don’t know what’s going on, or if you’re Acedia or-”

“I assure you; I am not that demon…” Elderane said, his voice light. Scarecrow just blinked.

“Don’t play dumb with me!” He yelled, causing Elderane to flinch slightly.

“Scarecrow, if I did something to upset you, please, you must let me know…”

“That’s the thing! You didn’t _do_ anything!” Scarecrow yelled, throwing his hand to his hair as Elderane stared at him.

“I am afraid I’m…very confused…” He said, looking down. Scarecrow just let out a frustrated groan.

“Look, just know I’m watching you, alright? These idiots are _mine_ to terrorize, _not_ yours! I won’t let anything happen to them…”

“Oh, you are a good friend, Crow! Gabriel was right!” Elderane said, the hurt in his voice gone. Scarecrow just stared at him dumbfounded.

“Just…leave me alone, alright? God…” He sneered, grabbing his mug as he slid out of the kitchen, leaving a confused Elderane alone.

Elderane just eyed Scarecrow as he vanished around the corner. He seemed upset about something, though Elderane couldn’t place just what. He was told Scarecrow had a… _complicated_ past, but he really wasn’t told details. He just knew it was hard for him, so Elderane was understanding of the man’s stressed behavior. He probably just needed some comfort, or a friend to talk to…

~

Scarecrow paced in his room, his mind a mess. It had been about half an hour and the house was quiet. He…knew what he said wasn’t nice, but…he just couldn’t let go of the fact that there was something suspicious about this whole thing. Elderane could…just be some elf like Gabriel said or…it could be one of Acedia’s tricks. Or Mephistopheles’, or…maybe something else entirely.

Either way, Scarecrow didn’t trust him yet.

A knock on the door snapped him back to reality. He let out a tired sigh when his door slid open gently, with Elderane poking his head inside.

“Ah! There you are! I was wondering where you went…”

“I said I wanted to be alone, Elderane.”

“Yes, yes, but…it is such a cold and dreary day, and I was wondering if you would like to do something to lighten the atmosphere?” He said happily. Scarecrow just looked at him annoyed.

“Look, pointy, I really don’t-”

“I can get a fire going, and I was told you are good with music…” He said, eying the black guitar leaning against the wall. “Gabriel said you write such lovely songs; I was wondering if I would be able to hear one?” He said, walking into the room all the way. Scarecrow took a step back.

“I…really ain’t in the mood to play for you right now…” He said flatly, his eyes locked on the elf.

“Ah, I understand!” Elderane said, stepping back. “It has been a long few days, maybe we can do something more relaxing, ah! Gabriel said you have devices that play music _for_ you, a “CD player” I think…do you want to-”

“No, I don’t want to do that either.” Scarecrow sneered, pushing Elderane out of his room as the elf rambled on. “Look, just take a hint, go stare at a wall or something, I don’t care, just…leave me alone.” He said, closing the door.

~

Elderane just stood in the hall as the door in front of him slammed shut, his heart heavy as he stared in silence. Why was Scarecrow so upset? He was fine the past few days, though he did seem on edge then, a bit. Maybe he was upset about his past, or he was just stressed. Gabriel had told him Scarecrow got…moody. Maybe it was about this Acedia being. Maybe he was unnerved by the existence of Avantasia…or maybe he was feeling lonely, and…just needed some love.

Elderane nodded to himself with a smile as he descended the stairs.

~

Scarecrow let out a breath as he pulled his door open. He didn’t see Elderane in the hall. Maybe he finally took a hint. Scarecrow nodded and slid down the stairs and into the living room. He sighed as he took in the sight of the holiday decorations around the house.

It had been a nice Christmas, and…it was nice to see Gabriel so happy with that elf. Scarecrow really wanted Elderane to be legit. He _really_ wanted him to be genuine because…he made Gabriel so happy. Scarecrow really loved seeing his friend smile like the way he does when he looks at Elderane.

But he couldn’t shake his doubts. He wanted to, but…he just couldn’t.

His mind a mess, he walked into the kitchen, aiming to get something to eat. He jumped when he heard a voice behind him.

“Crow! Are you feeling better?” Elderane asked, softness in his voice. Scarecrow just rolled his eyes and turned away, with Elderane looking at him warmly. “I understand you may be stressed, so I made you this…” He said, holding a mug out to Scarecrow.

Scarecrow reluctantly took it, eying it’s contents.

“It’s tea! I am quite good at making it.” He said proudly. “I really think it will make you feel better, it is oh so cold outside…” He said, rubbing his arms slightly.

“I…really don’t know, Elderane…” He said, lowering the mug. Could this be a trap? Or…was it genuine…

“I assure you; it is good! Here, maybe you like it sweeter…” Elderane said with a smile, reaching for the jar of sugar on the counter beside him.

Scarecrow felt his blood freeze and his world go silent when he saw Elderane holding a spoonful of the white powder in his hand.

An all too familiar sight.

He took a step back as his heart began going faster, nearly pounding out of his chest as his hands shook, his legs losing feeling when he took in the image before him, reality overlaying with repressed memories of his past. His mind reeled in a horrific cacophony of drowning thoughts and sounds as he stared. He knew that image. He had seen it before. He felt the mug fall from his hands as memories he’d rather stay hidden forcefully pried their way to the front of his reeling mind.

~

_Scarecrow sat on his floor, hunched over the small table as he shook, his mind a mess as the darkness of the world threatened to suffocate him. He was alone. He had nobody by his side._

_He was a failure._

_“Aw, what’s the matter? No one cares about you?” A mocking voice taunted. “Too fucking bad, you loser.” It laughed. Scarecrow raised a weak head and looked up with dazed vision. Acedia was standing above him, a sly smile on his face. “I told you that you were worthless.” He sneered, kneeling beside Scarecrow as he stared at him, his mind jaded._

_“G-go away…” Scarecrow muttered, lowering his head back to the table. He let out a cry when he felt a hand yank his head back up by the hair. He looked over at Acedia, the man glaring at him with blackened, soulless eyes._

_“You know we aren’t finished yet…” He said, his voice smooth as he released Scarecrow’s hair._

_“I…I’ve had enough…” Scarecrow cried, a few tears leaving his sore eyes as he stared at the mess of white powder on the table in front of him. Acedia just laughed._

_“No, I don’t think you have. That generous man gave you enough to get by, and you repay him by wasting all this?” Acedia said, picking up the small spoon that had some of the powder in it. “How ungrateful.” He sneered, throwing the spoon to the table. “You have nothing else to do with your life. This is your legacy. Embrace it.” He laughed, roughly grabbing the back of Scarecrow’s head by his hair again._

_Scarecrow let out a whimper as he felt Acedia shove his head forward closer to the table._

_“You’re worthless. A nobody. No one loves you and no one ever will. All you have is me…and your legacy.” He said, gripping Scarecrow’s hair tighter with a laugh as he held the man’s head down. “There’s nothing else for you, my friend…and there never will be.”_

_~_

“S-Scarecrow!” Elderane cried, backing away as Scarecrow let out a scream, shoving the jar of sugar off the counter where it fell to the floor and shattered upon intact, the contents spewing all over the floor. Elderane just watched as Scarecrow gripped his hair and stepped back, his eyes wide as he stared at the mess on the floor. “Scarecrow, are you alright? Here, let me hel-”

 _“GET AWAY!!!”_ He screamed, slapping Elderane’s hand away from him as he rounded the table, his heart beating out of his chest. Elderane just looked at him with hurt in his eyes.

“Please, Scarecrow I only wish to help-”

 _“FUCK OFF!!!_ Just… _fuck off!”_ Scarecrow cried, his black makeup running down his cheek as he cried. Elderane reached a compassionate hand out to the hysterical man, but Scarecrow just let out another scream, running from the kitchen.

“Scarecrow, wait!” Elderane cried, tears forming in his eyes as he looked around the corner. He watched helpless as Scarecrow grabbed his jacket off the banister and threw the front door open, the cold wind blowing snow into the house. Elderane flinched when the door slammed shut, the house going silent.

He stepped slowly out from the kitchen, the elf’s mind a saddened mess as he eyed the front door. He had only wanted to help…

What had he done wrong?

~

Scarecrow shivered as he walked down the icy sidewalk, his tears now frozen under his eyes. He pulled his jacket tighter in an attempt to block out the cold, but the wind was harsh enough it didn’t do much good. He didn’t know what to do anymore.

He really didn’t.

He didn’t know what to _think._ He couldn’t tell if Elderane was Acedia or…was just an elf from some weird fantasy world. He just didn’t know.

He paused as he stood on the cold ground, his frozen hand going up to cover his eyes as he breathed shaky breaths. What the hell was wrong with him. What the _fuck_ was his problem.

He had no proof that Elderane was a threat. He had only been kind to him and his friends this entire time, and Gabriel assured them they had been friends for years. Elderane was just trying to help Scarecrow feel better, and Scarecrow was being a complete bastard about it. He hurt him when the elf was only trying to help.

But still…the doubts. He couldn’t shake the image of Acedia from his mind, the image overlapping with Elderane. They were uncannily similar. That just…couldn’t be coincidence. It couldn’t! But…he had no proof. He had no reasoning to back his claim besides personal judgement, and…when Gabriel’s happiness was on the line…that wasn’t enough evidence to condemn Elderane.

Putting his hand down as he took in a short breath, he calmed his racing heart. The past…was behind him. He couldn’t let it get in the way of moving forward. Not here…

He would have to make a choice. If this elf really made Gabriel happy and was actually a genuine soul, then…then Scarecrow had no right to let his own trauma ruin a good friendship. He let out a frustrated scream as he gripped his hair, his thoughts swarming him in a chaotic mess. He wanted to trust him so _badly_ , but he just couldn’t! He just _couldn’t…_

He didn’t know what to do…

“Well, well, well, if it ain’t the _Scarecrow…”_

Scarecrow’s head bolted up at a familiar voice. He spun around and saw a white van had pulled up while he was lost in his thoughts. A few familiar faces came from around the vehicle, circling him as he looked around.

“I knew you lived around this street…” The leader said, yanking the side of the van open. “Our luck we find you here, and we weren’t even lookin’!” He sneered. Scarecrow just swallowed nervously. He was surrounded by five other guys, all bigger than him. He usually would be willing to brawl, but he couldn’t feel his hands from the cold, and his mind was still a mess, not yet recovered. He couldn’t focus.

“Looks like he was crying…” One of the other men laughed, shoving Scarecrow slightly farther into the center of the makeshift circle.

“N-now fellas, I don’t want any trouble today…” Scarecrow said, trying to get blood back into his hands.

“Aww, hear that? He doesn’t want trouble…” One of the men said. Scarecrow felt his heart skip when he saw the man pull out a knife. Scarecrow patted his jacket. He didn’t have any weapons on him.

“You had no issue giving us plenty trouble last week…” Another man said, a bat in his hands. Scarecrow was severely outnumbered and outgunned. A rare occurrence.

“I say we repay the favor.” The leader sneered, grabbing Scarecrow by the back of his jacket as he was roughly turned around. Scarecrow let out a yelp when he felt himself be tossed into the metal side of the van, his head ringing as he fell backwards into the snow beside it. He tried to pull himself up, but his vision was spinning as his ears rang. He let out a wheeze when he felt a hard kick to his stomach, the air getting knocked out of him. He wasn’t in the mindset to fight, he couldn’t think, his mind disoriented. He couldn’t focus enough to figure out where to go.

“P-please, I…I-”

“I, I, I, _geez,_ you’re pathetic…” The leader said, grabbing Scarecrow by the jacket as he yanked him up roughly. He shoved him hard into the side of the van again, and Scarecrow let out a cry as he felt a sharp pain in his nose as he hit the van dead-on, a crack ringing in his ears. He fell into the snow again and looked down as he coughed, propping himself up on shaking arms. He saw blood rapidly dripping from his face into the white snow as he struggled to breathe.

“Shouldn’t have messed with us, Crow.” Another man said. Scarecrow tried to pull himself away but let out a loud scream when something hard and fast hit his ankle, another cracking sound ringing in his ears as he fell flat to the ground into the snow. He looked over with teary vision and saw the man with the bat beside his legs.

“Think I can do more damage?”

“Go for it.” The leader laughed. Scarecrow squeezed his eyes shut when the bat came down again, this time hitting him on the side of his chest. He curled in on himself as he gasped, the pain in his ribs and his ankle suffocating his thoughts as the air was knocked roughly out of him. He kept his eyes shut as he prayed for his friends to find him, though he knew no one would come. He knew he was alone.

He couldn’t find the energy to fight back as he was yanked up again. He kept his eyes closed when he felt himself be held back by two people, their grip on him tight.

“Maybe one more for the road…” Another voice said. Scarecrow thrashed uselessly in the men’s grasp but jolted in fear when he felt something thin and sharp jab into his arm, his mouth open in a silent scream as fire shot through his skin. He cracked his frozen eyes open and saw a small pocketknife sticking out of his arm, blood dripping out of the gash around it. He screamed a broken cry when the man ripped it out of him roughly.

Scarecrow panted heavily as the pain in his body became too much to bear, his vision starting to darken as he became hyperaware of every injury. He just hung limply in the attacker’s arms; his head bowed in defeat as he kept his hurt ankle off the ground. He could see more of his blood staining the snow beneath him crimson. He deserved this.

“He’s just gonna rat us out you know...” A voice said coldly.

“Yeah, we can’t just leave him here…”

“How about the river? Thing’s frozen over, he wouldn’t be found till march.” Another voice said with a laugh. Scarecrow felt himself be yanked back. He cracked his eyes open and saw they were dragging him towards the van.

“Sounds like a plan to me…” The leader laughed. Scarecrow tried to protest, but when he tried to catch the ground with his feet, he just felt a hot searing pain shoot up his leg. He let out a cry and gave up, letting himself be dragged and lifted into the vehicle.

“Excuse me.”

Scarecrow fell to the ground as the people holding him released him, another cry escaping him as his head hit the sharp edge of the van floor. He curled in on himself in the snow, gripping his sore side as he looked up with blurry vision. He saw a familiar figure standing on the sidewalk beside the van.

“El…derane…” Scarecrow muttered as he locked eyes with the elf, though…the elf’s stature unnerved him.

Elderane was standing resolute and unmoving, a cold and sharp look in his eyes as he stood with clenched fists by the van, his face unreadable. He was staring daggers at the leader of the group in front of him. Scarecrow had never seen the elf look so…hostile. The elf was all warmth and softness the entire holiday. Now he looked… _scary._

“Look buddy, just turn around and walk away. You saw _nothing.”_ The leader said, stepping in front of Scarecrow, blocking the man from the elf’s view. Elderane didn’t waver in the slightest.

“Let him go, or I break you.” He said, his voice steely and emotionless. The leader just gave a laugh.

“Ok, pretty boy, you’re like…a foot shorter than me, yah twig.” He said brightly, looking Elderane over. “I’m not afraid of you.”

Elderane stood firmly beside the van as he stared down the group. Scarecrow flinched when Elderane let out a sharp scream, his fist aiming right for the door of the van beside him. Scarecrow stared in shocked silence with wide eyes when he saw the elf’s fist go right through the metal side of the van, his face still emotionless as he stared at the group with cold eyes.

All feeling left Scarecrow when Elderane pulled his hand back, his skin only slightly bloody. The elf took a step forward, causing the group of five men to step back.

“How about now?” Elderane sneered, stepping closer. The leader just stared back at him with the same shocked eyes.

“I-I, uhh…” The leader said, backing up. Elderane stood beside Scarecrow, though he didn’t look down at him. Elderane was resolute.

“Leave while you can still walk.” Elderane said, not an ounce of fear in his voice. The leader motioned for the other man with the knife to step forward. Elderane just gave a small laugh. “This is your own doing…” He said quietly.

Scarecrow flinched when Elderane screamed again, the elf lunging forward towards the shocked man before him. Elderane, obviously lighter on his feet, quickly got beside the man with the knife, kicking his legs out from under him as he pushed him forward. The man slid on the icy sidewalk, falling to his face as Elderane reeled back, grabbing the knife and holding it tightly in his fist.

He lunched forward again, dodging a punch from one of the other men. He used the knife and cut a gash in the man’s arm, the attacker staggering back as he gripped the bloody gash. Elderane bounced back as the man with the bat can running at him, intent to kill. The elf waited till the last second then dropped to the ground, the man swinging at nothing.

Elderane hopped up and dropped the knife, grabbing the end of the bat as he yanked it away from the attacker. He spun it around and used it to send a hit right to the man’s head, the attacker passing out cold in the snow.

Elderane stepped back as the two last men ran at him. He swung a few times with the weapon as he staggered back, nearly losing footing. He saw a chance and took it, falling to the ground as he swung the bat, knocking one of the attacker’s legs out from under him with a sharp crack as the bat hit him.

Elderane tossed the clunky weapon aside and jumped up, facing off with the leader who was fearfully standing his ground.

“You hurt my friend.” Elderane said, his voice seething. He ran forward and quickly dodged a punch from the leader, hitting the man in the face with his own fist instead. The leader staggered back against the van, holding his now bleeding face in his hands. Elderane hit him again while holding him in place against the cold steel.

The elf let out a cough as the leader kneed him in the stomach, his grip releasing the attacker. Elderane fell back as he faced off with the man once more.

“You don’t know him…you don’t know what you’re defending…” The leader sneered, eying the stunned Scarecrow on the ground. Elderane just took a step forward.

“Maybe not, but I _know_ he’s my friend. That’s all that matters to me.” He said, running forward. He got another punch on the man’s face, the leader staggering back. Elderane jumped forward and punched him once more then kicked his legs, the man slipping on the icy ground and falling, out cold.

Elderane stood a moment, breathing heavy as he shook his now quite sore and bloody fist by his side, the adrenaline wearing off. He breathed one last calming breath and spun around.

Scarecrow felt his blood run cold when he saw the steely look in the elf’s eyes, his stature still that of a threat. Though, the furious look on his face was immediately replaced with pure concern.

“Oh, Scarecrow, my stars, I am so, _so_ sorry! I did not see them until it was too late, oh my _stars_ …” He fretted, kneeling beside the still stunned Scarecrow. “Oh, how badly did they hurt you? I see a cut on your arm, ah, that may need medical care…” He said softly, running his hand gently over the bloody cut.

Scarecrow couldn’t find the words to speak as Elderane looked him over, tears in the worried elf’s eyes.

“Your face is quite bloody as well, oh you may have a concussion with how they hit you…once Aaron gets back, we shall take you right to the hospital!” Elderane said, his fingers softly stroking a large bloody bruise on Scarecrow’s forehead as the man just stared at him with wide eyes. “I think your nose is broken as well..." He said, eying the generous amount of blood dripping down Scarecrow's face from his nose. "How cruel they were! Oh, I heard what they were going to do to you, _my_ _stars_ , how _horrible…”_ Elderane said, heartbreak in his voice as he fretted. They were going to _kill_ Scarecrow…

Scarecrow couldn’t believe what he had seen. He couldn’t believe what he _was_ seeing. Elderane had tears in his eyes as he looked over him, his face full of concern, the malice from moments ago vanished completely, as if it had never been there at all.

“Please, let’s get you out of the snow, you may get sick after all this…” Elderane said, helping Scarecrow up with his good arm. “Here why don’t we-”

Elderane was cut off as a sharp pained yell from Scarecrow threw him off, the human staggering to the side as Elderane caught him and held him tight.

 _“Scarecrow?!”_ He yelled in worry; his eyes wide as he saw the anguished look on Scarecrow’s face. “What…what is…”

“A-ankle…” Scarecrow seethed through gritted teeth. Elderane looked down and saw Scarecrow was holding his foot up off the ground, and he had tears streaming from his eyes as he gasped for air.

“Oh, they must have broken it…” Elderane said sadly, positioning Scarecrow’s arm around his shoulder as he supported him. “Don’t worry, I’ll get you home immediately so you can rest…I’ll call Aaron right away, and we shall get you medical care…” He said, walking slowly down the street as he supported Scarecrow. Scarecrow just stared up at the elf as he helped carry him. Elderane was genuinely concerned. He had just fought five attackers for him, nearly getting himself killed. Elderane got _hurt_ because of him.

Elderane…really cared about Scarecrow.

Scarecrow just stared at the elf in shock as he was carried. He…he had been wrong. He had been _very_ wrong. Oh, what has he _done…_

“Here, careful now…” Elderane said gently as they reached the porch, the elf carefully opening the door with his free hand. The duo slid inside towards the living room, with Scarecrow sighing in relief at the warmth of the house around him, the familiarity greeting him like an old friend as the snow melted off his skin. “Right, over here…” Elderane said, easing the silent Scarecrow down onto the couch.

Scarecrow closed his eyes as he leaned back, the cold on his soul fading away, though the pain in his body was becoming much more apparent by the second. He used his good arm to clutch at his sore side, his breathing short as he tried to think about anything else but the pain. He had to have a bruised rib, or at worst, a broken one.

“Here, lift your foot up…” Elderane said, sliding a footstool over to Scarecrow as he hissed in pain at the movement. “You must put it up…” Elderane said urgently, carefully helping. Once Scarecrow was set up, Elderane stood back and looked him over. “Right, let me get a few things…” He said warmly, vanishing from sight.

Scarecrow just blinked as he stared ahead blankly. He had been… _horribly_ wrong. And horribly cruel. He was so hurtful towards Elderane, and now…Elderane was helping him without second thought. He was genuine. _Scarecrow_ was the evil one. _Not_ Elderane.

He sighed as he leaned his head back, taking in the comfort around him in an attempt to nullify the pain. He was home…he was home, and he was safe…because of Elderane. If Elderane _hadn’t_ intervened…

“Ok, here, I have some supplies…”

Scarecrow opened his eyes and saw Elderane circle the couch, sitting beside him on the side where the gash was on his arm.

“Can you help me get your jacket off?” He asked, opening the medicine kit. Scarecrow just nodded as he helped Elderane remove the clothing, his ribs screaming in pain the entire time as he gasped for air, the pain piercing his side. He flinched when Elderane placed a warm washcloth against the exposed cut. “This may need stitches…” Elderane said, eying the bloody gash. “But I can clean it best I can until Aaron arrives.”

“Th-thank…you…” Scarecrow managed; his throat tight as he fought back tears. Elderane just smiled warmly at him, his eyes bright.

“I am happy to help you, my friend…ah, this may sting…” He said, placing some gauze tightly over the cleaned gash. Scarecrow gritted his teeth as Elderane wrapped the wound, the pain already dulling. “Right, now for your face…” He said, gently wiping the now dried blood off Scarecrow’s forehead and around his nose. Scarecrow just sat in stunned silence as Elderane hummed softly as he worked.

“E-Elderane…” Scarecrow said, his voice small. Elderane looked up with sparking eyes to meet his gaze.

“Yes, Crow? Are you feeling better?”

“I…I…” He started, his nerves fluttering in his chest. “I’m sorry…for how I acted…”

“Oh, do not be, do not be. I know you have had a hard past, I understand…”

“But that doesn’t excuse my actions, Eld.” Scarecrow said flatly, looking away as Elderane placed a bandage on a cut on Scarecrow’s head.

“Scarecrow, please…all is forgiven…”

“Why? I was so cruel to you! I don’t deserve your forgiveness!”

“That is not for you to decide.” Elderane said, carefully wiping more dried blood off Scarecrow’s cheek. “People make mistakes, it is a part of life.” He said softly, sitting back. “You are my friend, and I trust you to learn from errors made.”

“But…after all I did…”

“You blame yourself so harshly for one mistake, yet you ignore the good that you _have_ done.” Elderane said, fiddling with the medicine kit. “I know how you saved Gabriel’s and the other’s lives so often, and I am in eternal gratitude for that.” He said with a smile. “Who am I to condemn you for one miscommunication…I was not exactly helping with my advances either, I should have tried to talk to you in a different manner first.”

Scarecrow just stared at Elderane as he worked. He had forgiven him. He had completely forgiven him without question. Scarecrow felt more tears threaten to leave his eyes as he turned away.

“Scarecrow? Are you alright?” Elderane said, edging closer. Scarecrow just shook his head.

“I…I’m just so sorry, Elderane…really…” He said, meeting his gaze, not caring if the elf saw the tears. Elderane just gave him a warm smile and placed a soft hand on his leg.

“Again…all is forgiven…now please, forgive yourself, as well. You have a family here who loves you, and they wouldn’t want you beating your soul up in such a way…” Elderane said as he stood. Scarecrow just eyed him in shock as Elderane walked away.

He…he did have a family that loved him.

He _did_ have love, didn’t he…

“Here, you still look cold…” Elderane said, placing a small blanket over Scarecrow, who just laughed.

“Eld, I…I’m alright…”

“You say that, but you don’t look it.” He yelled from the kitchen. Scarecrow just looked himself over.

“Heh, I do look like hell, don’t I…”

“Indeed…now, please try this…and there is no sugar, I promise…” Elderane said, handing a warm mug to Scarecrow, who took it with a smile. He eyed the tea inside.

“Does Gabriel like your tea?”

“Oh yes, he does indeed.” Elderane said, sitting beside Scarecrow. Scarecrow smiled and took a sip. It…really was good.

“Eld, I…I can’t thank you enough…”

“Ah, do not fret, my friend. Just knowing you are alive and doing better is all I need.” Elderane said brightly. Scarecrow just laughed as he drank the tea, his fear and anxieties going back to the darker places of his mind, out of sight for now. “And I called Aaron, we shall take you the hospital once they get home…” Elderane said, reaching over to gently touch the back of Scarecrow’s head. “Oh, I think you have a wound here as well…” He said sadly, his touch gentle as his hand grazed his hair. Scarecrow just sighed as he drank the tea, taking in the soft touch on the back of his head.

“I’ve…been through worse, Eld.”

“That does not mean we should downplay your current injuries…” Elderane said, pulling his hand back as he looked over Scarecrow. He was still holding his chest, and his ankle was most definitely broken. “I am so _sorry_ for arriving late…” He said, hurt in his voice.

“Eld, you…you did more than enough to make up for it, my God…” Scarecrow said, his breathing still irregular as he tried to push down the pain in his chest.

“I know, I just…wish I had been there sooner…” Elderane said sadly. He didn’t know what he would have done with himself if Scarecrow was taken or killed…he couldn’t bear the thought. The elf looked up when he felt a hand on his leg. He saw Scarecrow looking at him warmly.

“Please, Eld…you saved my life.” Scarecrow said, smiling at the elf. Elderane just gave a small laugh and placed his hand over Scarecrow’s

“Yes…and I am so glad you are alright…” He said, his own nerves fading. Scarecrow just nodded as he went back to drinking his tea, the warmth reaching his core.

“You really are a stubborn bastard, you know that?”

“Oh?” Elderane said with a laugh as Scarecrow smiled at him.

“I treated you like hell and you still tried to be my friend.” He said, shaking his head.

“Well, I know you are a good man, and…a good friend of Gabriel’s, and…I just wanted to know you better.” Elderane said warmly. “Even if you get the others into trouble oh so much…”

“Yeah, sorry…about that…”

“It is…alright, I know how hard you work to make things right.” Elderane said, his heart light as he talked.

“Th-thanks…Eld…” Scarecrow muttered, taking in the warmth around him. “Say, how about I show you my guitar later, I can…I can play you one of Gabriel’s favorite songs.” Scarecrow said lightly. Elderane smiled at him brightly.

“Really?!”

“Heh, sure, whatever.” Scarecrow said, laughing at the joy on Elderane’s face.

“Ah, oh thank you, Crow! I can’t wait…” Elderane said warmly. Scarecrow just laughed as he drank. The elf was legit after all.

“So, you’re from…the spirit world?” Scarecrow asked, his pain fading away as he relaxed. Elderane nodded.

“Indeed!”

“Well…you just gonna keep that a secret or you gonna tell me about it?” Scarecrow said with a laugh, earning a bright look from Elderane. Scarecrow just sat happily as Elderane rambled on, the elf excited to talk to someone new. To have a new friend. Scarecrow…felt the same. He smiled as he drank his tea, his mind finally finding peace as he sat beside Elderane, the two talking away back and forth in the warmth of the indoors as the winter wind blew roughly outside. At the moment…Scarecrow was at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Legit the first Elderane frets over Scarecrow fic I've done.
> 
> ...I should do more... >:)
> 
> (Fic takes place immedetly after "Another Winter's Night")
> 
> Thanks for co-writing Void! Luv yaaaah~


	42. Stopped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron...makes a miscalculation.

**Prompt 33: Stopped**

_Featuring: Avantasia protags_

“Aaron, I swear to god, if this is some other fucked up machine that’ll erase us all from existence-”

“It’s not! It’s just a small prototype, alright?”

“Prototype of what?”

“…”

“Aaron?”

“Time manipulation…”

“I’m gonna kill you right here.” Scarecrow sneered, crossing his arms as he stood back. Aaron was at his desk in front of him, a small clock-looking device on his desk. Another disaster waiting to happen.

“I…Crow, I just…I just can’t leave this theory! I am so close to figuring out how time moves, and…and I just can’t ignore that!” Aaron cried, running his hand through his hair.

“Look, clockwork, you’re smart, ok? We _all_ admit it. You do _not_ need to fuck with the fabric of the universe to prove it!” Scarecrow yelled, his anger rising. Aaron just looked down at the machine on his desk.

“You wouldn’t understand…” Aaron muttered, pulling it closer. Scarecrow let out a frustrated groan and covered his eyes with his hands.

“Look, just…you can prove yourself other ways, alright?”

“That’s not what this is about!”

“Then what’s it about?!”

“I…don’t know…” Aaron said, his voice broken. He really didn’t know. He just couldn’t leave the great mystery alone. He just… _had_ to understand it. It was calling to him…

“Right, you have ten seconds to dismantle that thing before it kills us all.” Scarecrow said, unfolding his arms. Aaron picked up the device and eyed it, his mind reeling.

“I…I can’t, Crow…just let me test it once…” He muttered, messing with a few of the wires.

“You are going to do something irreversible one of these days! Take it apart, now!”

“Crow, just…look, just let me-”

“Aaron, do not turn it on!”

“It’ll be fine!”

“No, it won’t!”

“Here, just let me…”

“AARON _, NO!”_

Aaron dropped the device to the table and covered his ears as a loud ringing sound drilled away at his mind, the sound becoming too much to handle.

~

“Geez, do you _ever_ get storms here, Eld?” Gabriel asked in wonder, walking along a dirt path beside Elderane, the sun shining warmly through the trees. It was yet again a beautiful day in Avantasia.

“Oh, yes, you just always seem to miss them.” The elf responded; arms held behind his back as they walked along. Scarecrow and Aaron had been arguing, so Gabriel was meditating to escape the noise.

“Are the storms ever bad?”

“Oh, yes, th-gah…” Elderane muttered, throwing his hand to his head as he stopped his walking. Gabriel stopped as well and looked at him in concern.

“Eld? You alright?”

“I am…not sure…what an odd…feeling…” He said, his hands gripping his head as he staggered backwards.

“Eld!” Gabriel cried, running to steady his friend. He eased him back against a tree for support; the elf just letting out a pained groan in response. Gabriel saw sweat now lining his forehead. “Eld, what’s going on?”

“I really don’t know…something has…changed, but…but I can’t explain it…” He said, looking around, his eyes somewhat dazed.

“Are you ill?”

“N-no, it’s…it’s _reality_ …it feels different…” He said through a broken voice as he threw his hands back to his head.

“Different how?!” Gabriel cried, not liking the sound of any of this. Elderane looked up and met his gaze with wide eyes, his breathing picking up.

“It’s like…I can’t feel it at _all_ …” He muttered, hiding his face again as he shuddered.

He had always been connected to reality. To humans. Avantasia was in everyone’s mind, but…but now there was just…

“Silence…there’s just _silence_ …” He whispered, terror in his quiet voice. Gabriel looked around him in fear. The world looked the same. Avantasia felt the same to him.

“I don’t understand…” Gabriel said, his hand still on Elderane’s arm. The elf looked up at him once more.

“G-go back…I think Aaron may have…done something…”

“E-Eld, what would Aaron have done?” Gabriel cried, though the elf just let out another pained groan in response, his face hidden again, as if he had a horrible migraine. Gabriel stepped back with a nervous breath. “Right, I’ll…I’ll be back, ok? Just rest…” Gabriel said, a bit of relief running over him when he saw Elderane nod.

Thinking about home, Gabriel closed his eyes and focused his mind on reality.

~

Aaron lifted his head up with a groan of pain; the deafening ringing still hanging in his ears. He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to nullify the aching behind them. Leaning back in his chair, he blinked his eyes open, the world coming into blurry focus.

“Agh…Crow…you alright?” He muttered, seeing his friend’s outline before him. He got no response. “Crow?” Aaron said again, blinking more as his vision cleared. Aaron squinted in confusion as he looked head.

Scarecrow was standing before him, though…he wasn’t moving. At _all_. He looked like he was about to move towards the desk, as he had one foot out and an arm reached outwards. He had a somewhat angry panicked look on his face.

“Crow, cut it out, alright?” Aaron grumbled, pushing his chair back. Being yelled at by Scarecrow is one thing but dealing with his childish shenanigans was even more frustrating. Aaron rounded the desk, his anxiety rising when Scarecrow didn’t move or say a word. “Scarecrow, come on, cut it out!” Aaron yelled, marching towards his friend. “I know you’re upset, but there’s no reason to resort…to…”

Aaron’s words faded off as he stood by his friend. He hadn’t noticed it until he was closer, but looking down, he saw Scarecrow’s foot wasn’t even touching the ground. He was standing perfectly still in a way that he should at least be wavering a bit on, as he was seemingly holding himself up on one foot.

“Crow…?” Aaron muttered softly, his anxiety starting to climb as he got closer. He waved a hand in front of Scarecrow’s face, the man…not even blinking. Aaron swung his hand quickly towards Scarecrow’s face, stopping just before he hit him.

Scarecrow didn’t so much as flinch. He wasn’t blinking, he…

His hand shaking, Aaron reached forward and placed his hand on Scarecrow’s chest. He felt nothing.

Scarecrow wasn’t breathing. His heart wasn’t beating.

His panic skyrocketing as a wave of nausea washed over him, Aaron stood right in front of Scarecrow, looking him in the eyes.

“C-Crow! Crow, come on, snap out of it!” Aaron cried, some tears escaping his eyes as he grabbed his friend’s arm. Scarecrow didn’t move in the slightest. He was just standing still. Too still. _Impossibly_ still. It was as if…

Aaron turned and looked behind him, his panicked eyes locking on the device.

It was as if he were frozen in time.

Grabbing his hair as all feeling left his body, Aaron bolted up the stairs. He kicked the door open and rapidly looked around, his gaze locking on a figure in the kitchen. He ran in and grabbed his stomach as his sick feeling came back.

Enty was by the table, a cup of tea in his hands as he had an arm reached out to pull a chair over. His flames weren’t moving at all. They almost looked fake with how still they were. Enty had a calm smile on his face, though he too was immobile.

Aaron edged closer and his eyes widened when he saw Enty’s tea. There was steam from the drink above it, though it didn’t move. It was frozen as is above the mug. Aaron reached forward again and placed his hand on Enty’s chest. He couldn’t feel breathing or a heartbeat.

Enty was frozen as well.

Running out of hope, he backed out of the kitchen and ran upstairs, pushing Gabriel’s door open. He saw Gabriel in his bed, laying flat with his eyes open. He too wasn’t moving. Aaron let out a fearful cry and backed away, running back down the stairs. He opened the front door, scanning the street.

He saw a car stopped in the middle of the road before them. He saw a bird frozen in the sky, hovering in an immobile stasis. But the thing that shook Aaron the most was…how quiet it was.

There was no sound…at _all_. There was no wind, no sounds of distant cars, no voices carried from down the road. It was as if nothing was moving whatsoever.

Not even time.

Aaron looked behind him towards the clock on the wall, his vision spinning. The clock wasn’t ticking.

He had frozen time.

“Oh no, oh…oh no, no, no, no…” Aaron cried, running back to the kitchen. “Enty! Enty, come on! Wake up!” He yelled, shaking Enty slightly. The flaming man didn’t change or react. His heart pounding out of his chest, he ran to the basement and up to Scarecrow, the man in the same position he was a few minutes ago. “Come _on,_ Crow! I need you to snap out of it! You…you can’t be stuck! _Please!”_ Aaron cried, tugging on Scarecrow’s sleeve as tears streamed from his eyes. “Crow, _please,_ come back to me! You can’t leave me alone! Come _on,_ please!” He tried again, shaking his friend slightly. Scarecrow didn’t react. “Crow, I…I need you to come _back_ …I…I need _you_ …” Aaron muttered in defeat, stepping away as he sobbed, his breath hitching in his throat.

He had frozen time. The entire universe was stopped…and it was his fault. His friends were gone, and it was his fault. Aaron turned around, his eyes wide as tears escaped them and slid down his face. The machine was still intact. He just had to fix it…

He just had to fix it, and everything would be _fine_.

Doing his best to remain calm, he ran to his desk and sat down, pulling the small device closer. It wasn’t supposed to do _this_.

Aaron adjusted his glasses, his tears not stopping as he worked.

“Hey Aaron, why is En-”

 _“AHHH!!!”_ Aaron screamed, falling backwards to the floor in his chair as a voice appeared in front of him.

“Aaron!”

Aaron groaned and pushed himself up on shaking arms, his head aching from the fall. He looked up and felt his blood freeze. Gabriel was standing above him, concern on his face.

“Aaron, what’s-”

“HOW ARE YOU HERE?!” Aaron screamed, backing away. Gabriel just looked at him in confusion.

“I…walked down the stairs…”

“BUT…YOU…THEY…” Aaron stuttered, looking between Gabriel and Scarecrow, not comprehending.

“Aaron, you’re scaring me more than Enty is…” He muttered, holding his arms closer to himself as he backed away. Aaron looked at him and blinked, a thought coming to him.

“Y-you were…meditating, right? You were in Avantasia?!”

“Yeah…I told you an hour ago, but you and Scarecrow were…arguing…” He trialed off, now noticing the frozen Scarecrow behind him. Gabriel’s eyes widened and he looked back to the floor where the terrified Aaron was sitting. “What’s…happening…” Gabriel whispered, eying the completely still Scarecrow.

“You were in Avantasia…it didn’t affect you…” Aaron muttered to himself, looking the shaking Gabriel over. “What about Elderane?!”

“H-he…he felt something bad happen, and…and I came to…to check…” Gabriel said, his panic rising as he kept his gaze locked on Scarecrow. He wasn’t even blinking. “Aaron…what did you do…?” He whispered, terror beginning to suck him under. Aaron pulled himself to his feet, his tears not stopping, though he wanted them to.

“I…uh…accidentally…froze time…” He said with a flinch, his heart dropping when he saw the pure terror arise in Gabriel’s eyes.

“You…what...?”

“I…I froze…time…” Aaron admitted, his voice small. Gabriel just stared at him, tears forming in his eyes. He slowly turned back to Scarecrow and walked closer to him; reaching his hand out towards Scarecrow’s, taking it in his own. “G-Gabe?” Aaron muttered, rounding the desk. Gabriel just stood there, his hand in the immobile Scarecrow’s. As Aaron neared, Gabriel turned to face him, heartbreak in his eyes.

“You…killed them…” He muttered, causing the guilt to wrap tightly around Aaron’s throat.

“N-no, Gabe! I…I can f-”

“It’s…it’s all gone…our friends…our lives…you…” Gabriel muttered, tears streaming from his eyes as he looked ahead blankly. Aaron could hear his breathing pick up and get louder.

“Gabe…” Aaron muttered, taking a step forward as he reached a hand towards Gabriel. He felt more tears leave his eyes when the shaking Gabriel reeled back, his eyes full of fear as he stared at Aaron.

“E-Enty…and…and Scarecrow…th-the world…you…you broke it all…” He cried, backing away from Aaron.

“Jesus, Gabe, please! I can-”

“YOU DEFILED GOD’S LAWS OF THE UNIVERSE!!!” Gabriel screamed, gripping his hair as he staggered back, nearly tripping on the couch. Aaron cursed to himself and ran forward.

“Gabe, I can reverse it, ok?! Please, just listen!” He yelled, but Gabriel just stood back, his eyes wide as his breathing became labored and heavy. “Gabe…” Aaron muttered, reaching out to his friend.

“YOU HAVE BROUGHT UPON US THE END OF DAYS!!!” Gabriel screeched, causing Aaron to stagger back once more. Aaron watched as Gabriel’s breathing got even quicker, the man still gripping his hair dangerously tight. Gabriel looked up through blurred vision at Scarecrow, his friend still immobile. Still gone. Gabriel shook in place, his gaze landing on Aaron. “You defiled God…you…you’ve damned us _all_ ….”

“Gabe, plea-”

“You…God…you…” Gabriel muttered, his heart racing. He gripped his hair tight as his vision swam, the world blurring as the walls closed in on him. The world was ending. Time had ended. The world was _ending_.

“Gabe, listen, I can-GABE!” Aaron cried, running forward to grab his friend as Gabriel’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, the man’s legs buckling beneath him as he crumpled to the floor.

Aaron lowered the hyperventilating Gabriel down to the ground, his friend pale as he audibly struggled to breathe. Aaron slid back as tears streamed from his own eyes, his gaze locked on Gabriel.

What has he _done…_

“Oh, hold on guys, _oh_ …” He cried, rushing back to the desk. He could fix it. He could fix it all. He just needed a few minutes!

He frantically worked, doing his best to focus on the task at hand, though it was hard as the only sound he could hear was his own heartbeat and Gabriel’s ragged breathing.

Gabriel…may not forgive him for this…

Shaking his head, Aaron carried on. He would deal with that later. He had to fix the problem _now._

“Ok…ok, Gabe, I got it!” Aaron yelled, though Gabriel was still immobile on the floor, his breathing not quieting down. He was still shaking. Aaron let out a breath and readied himself, adjusting a few wires on the small device, the ringing from before returning. Aaron covered his ears and hid his head as the sensation became too much.

After the moment of cacophonic sounds faded, Aaron leaned his head back with a groan, his ears ringing.

“-YOU IDIOT, NO!”

Aaron let out a cry of fear when something pushed him back away from his desk, the device in his hands shattering as it hit the floor. Aaron shook his head and looked up through spinning vision to see Scarecrow there, breathing heavy as he rested his hand on the desk.

“For the love of god, Aaron! Don’t activate that! Jesus…” He muttered, sliding back. Aaron just stared at him with wide and teary eyes. “Like…it was a simple request, ok? Just-GAH!”

Scarecrow staggered back when he felt someone grab him, pulling him into a tight hug. He looked down and saw a hysterical Aaron clinging to him.

“YOU’RE MOVING! YOU’RE HERE, OH, CROW I’M SO SORRY!!!” Aaron cried, burying his face in Scarecrow’s chest. Scarecrow just stared down at him in confusion.

“Right…how many nights off sleep are you on now?” He asked flatly, pushing the hysterical Aaron away.

“Crow, I’m so glad you’re back…” Aaron cried as he tried to pull him back into a hug. Scarecrow held him back once more.

“Ok, this got weird. I’m getting coffee.” He said, letting go of Aaron. “And cut it out with the weird devices! I swear, you’re gonna do something freaky someday…” He muttered, climbing up the stairs.

Aaron just stood in the middle of the room, his tears flowing freely as he shook in place. He could hear Enty’s laughter upstairs. He had done it. Time was moving again.

Letting out a broken breath, Aaron lowered himself to the floor, his legs losing feeling. He hunched over, holding his head in his hands as he let out a sob, his tears flowing freely. This was too close. He had gone too far.

“Aaron…?”

Aaron snapped up and looked over to by the couch. Gabriel was sitting up, tears in his own eyes as he met his gaze.

“G-Gabe…” Aaron said, sliding closer. His heart broke when Gabriel slid back a bit with a fearful whimper. “Gabe, p-please, I…”

“Wh-where’s Crow?” Gabriel asked, his voice small as he eyed the spot where Scarecrow had been.

“I fixed time, alright? Everything is ok…” Aaron said as he slid closer. Gabriel didn’t retreat this time.

“You…you did?” He said softly, finally looking his way. Aaron nodded as he sat before Gabriel, giving him room to breathe.

“I did…listen…” He said, pointing above him. Gabriel looked up and felt his own hope return when he heard Scarecrow and Enty through the floor.

“Ah…” Gabriel muttered, pulling his knees close to his chest. Aaron sighed and moved closer.

“Gabe, please…I’m so sorry…” He said honestly, his tears not stopping. Gabriel just glared at him but didn’t say anything. “Please, it was an accident…I would have never wanted to do that intentionally…”

“I…I know…” Gabriel whispered, looking away. Aaron let out a breath and moved to beside Gabriel.

“Gabe, listen…I honest to God didn’t mean to do such a thing…” He said, placing a hand on Gabriel’s knee.

“But you did do it…” Gabriel cried, tears still sliding down his face. “I…I don’t know what you _did,_ but…but Aaron, it…that wasn’t…”

“It wasn’t _holy,_ yeah…” He added, feeling a little hope rise in him when he thought he saw a trace of a smile on Gabriel’s face. “Gabe, look…I…I love you guys, alright? I’d never do anything intentionally to hurt you…”

“But you…”

“And…yes, I…screw up a _lot_ …but I’d make sure I fix it every time…because I can’t imagine a world without any of you guys in it, alright? In any way.” He reassured, placing his hand on Gabriel’s back. The younger man looked up slowly to meet his gaze. “And…I’m sorry I mess up so much…you shouldn’t have to deal with my mistakes, but…but you always do…” He said, looking away as his guilt surfaced. “You guys say I’m the leader here, but…what kind of leader am I if this is what I put you through time and time again…”

Aaron kept his gaze locked on the floor a moment before flinching when he felt arms around him. He looked over and saw Gabriel hugging him, tears still in his eyes.

“You’re not just a leader, though…you’re _family,_ Aaron, and…and yeah, you do these… _confusing_ and somewhat blasphemous things…” Gabriel said, earning a small laugh from Aaron. Gabriel looked up to meet his gaze. “But…we love you anyway…because you look out for us, and…and even when you do these things…you work so hard to make them right…”

“But I shouldn’t do them to begin with…”

“N-no, but…but even when you do them, we get through them together…even if I don’t understand what’s happening…” He said lightly as Aaron looked away, his tears not stopping. “So…just try to be more careful? Please?”

Aaron looked back at Gabriel, the man looking up at him with forgiveness in his eyes. Aaron couldn’t hold on anymore. He closed his eyes and let out a sob, his body shaking as his guilt strangled him. Gabriel slid closer and held him tighter, letting Aaron hide his face in his shoulder.

“I…I will, Gabe…” Aaron cried, hugging his friend back. He really did love these idiots that he took care of, and…they did take care of him back. He had to be more careful. He didn’t know what he’d do without them. “I’m _so sorry_ …” He cried again, pulling Gabriel closer.

Gabriel smiled and clung tighter, happy his friends were ok, and the world was as it should be. Aaron took in the embrace as he let his tears fall. He _had_ to make a change. He couldn’t keep putting his friends through scenarios like this. He was going to hurt them, or _worse_.

He couldn’t let that happen. He refused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how in this universe a fic about a character STOPPING TIME is one of my shortest fics.
> 
> Gee, Aaron...home you don't do this again someday...stopping time is pretty powerful stuff. Hope no one questionable finds out. Hm...
> 
> I wrote this in 2 hours and proofread nothing. AH WELL.


	43. Human Shield (Bonus Scene)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group deals with the aftermath of the incident.

**Human Shield (Bonus Scene)**

Gabriel stood in the darkness of his room and let out a long sigh, his hand reaching for his side where a constant dull jagged pain now resided, with traces of a faint burning sensation still apparent. It had been a few days since the incident, and he had been home resting for a while now, though he was at the point that the strong drugs used to nullify the pain had long since faded, meaning he had to resort to normal painkillers.

They worked…mostly. Now, the wound was just always sore. Always apparent. He wouldn’t be able to forget this one for a long time. It would always follow him. Gabriel reached down and gently placed his hand over the bandaged spot, the novice letting out a breath at the dull pain beneath his hand. He still had some stitches in, though it had stopped its bleeding. But it would scar. It would scar in more ways than one.

Gabriel closed his eyes as he held his side, flinching as a loud bang echoed in the back of his mind, the memory of that night returning. He gripped his side tighter, though he hissed in pain at the touch, his hand easing up its hold on the wound. He felt some tears threaten to leave his eyes. He just wanted to forget. He wanted the pain to go away.

But it never will.

Every time he closed his eyes, he could hear the sound of the gunshot going off. Even when it was numbed at the hospital, he could feel the intense burning of the bullet in his side, even when it was removed. He wanted the scars to go away. He wanted the fear to go away.

But it never will.

Gabriel cracked his now teary eyes open and looked down, lifting his nightshirt slightly. He eyed the tight bandages wrapped around his abdomen. He shook in place, the image of the gun now appearing in his mind, the barrel pointed right at him.

With a cry he shook his head, lowering his shirt back down as he hid his face in his hands, a sob escaping him. He should be happy. He was alive. He had survived. He should be happy that he was the one hit and not Enty. Enty was alive. Gabriel was alive.

So…why did he still feel terrified?

He let out a small cry as more tears slid down his cheek. He should be happy he was ok, but he wasn’t. He felt a constant tightness around his heart, like something was constantly trying to strangle it or crush it. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. His heart was racing, but he was fine. He was in his room. He was alive. He was safe.

Why did it still feel like he was about to die?

Gabriel wiped his eyes as he took deep breaths, an attempt to nullify the suffocating sensation in his chest. It didn’t work. He gripped his chest, his heart pounding away as his stomach churned. He felt somewhat sick. Why…

Taking in a shaky breath, Gabriel walked slowly towards his door, opening it quietly. The hall was dark. It was late. Enty had already told him goodnight. Gabriel hadn’t seen the others. He walked slowly out, intent to go towards the bathroom to splash some water on his face, though faint talking caught his attention. He slowly stood in the shadows outside Scarecrow’s room, curiosity taking hold when he heard his name come from Aaron. Aaron and Scarecrow were talking about him. Gabriel edged closer, remaining out of sight.

“He’s asleep right?”

“When I came up his door was closed, and the lights were off.”

“Good…he needs the rest.”

“Crow, I…I’m sorry if I’ve been short lately, I just…this has been too much…” Aaron said, sitting on Scarecrow’s bed, the other man pacing in front of him. Scarecrow paused and eyed Aaron. He definitely looked more exhausted than usual, his eyes still teary and dark. This really has been hard for all of them.

“It’s alright, clockwork, it’s alright. He’s safe…” Scarecrow said, sitting beside Aaron, the man now crying openly. Aaron wiped his eyes and nodded, a small cough escaping him when Scarecrow put his hand on his back.

“I know, but…he was just so _afraid,_ and…and he’s still so shaken…” He said, a waver in his voice. Gabriel was a soft and kind soul, and it broke Aaron to see Gabriel so terrified. He has been much quieter lately and much more on edge. He was just…so reserved now. His normal brightness was just gone. And Aaron couldn’t tell if it was the fear, the trauma, or both…

“He’ll be ok…we’re here for him. We’re looking out for him. We just have to let him breathe, Aaron…” Scarecrow said gently, his hand on Aaron’s back. Scarecrow knew firsthand how bad Gabriel’s anxiety got, and what he was going through now seemed like a slow-motion panic attack. Scarecrow could tell Gabriel was having trouble with this, but he wasn’t wanting to talk about it either. That worried Scarecrow a bit, but they had to let him breathe. They couldn’t suffocate their friend more. He would come to them when he’s ready.

“This was just too close, Crow…it was much too close…” Aaron said, his voice breaking as his tears fell uncontrollably. Scarecrow said nothing but closed his eyes, keeping his hand on Aaron’s back. The scientist took in a sharp breath as he cried. “We…we could have _lost_ him, Crow…”

“But we didn’t.” Scarecrow said quickly, meeting Aaron’s gaze. “We didn’t. He’s alive and he’s safe. And we’re gonna look after him and make sure it _never_ happens again.”

“Oh, Crow, I know, it’s just…I was talking with the doctor alone after everything, and…and he had said they had some complications early on…his condition was _bad_ Crow…” Aaron managed, his throat tight as he recalled the scary conversation. “It was bad, and…and the doctor said that at the time he wasn’t even sure…he wasn’t sure that Gabe would…”

“Aaron, thinking about this stuff isn’t going to help anyone, especially you…” Scarecrow said, placing his hand on Aaron’s arm as the man broke.

Aaron looked up, tears sliding down his cheek from reddened eyes. Scarecrow sighed and pushed his pride away, pulling the sobbing man into a hug. Aaron just closed his eyes and hid his face in Scarecrow’s chest.

“Those reports don’t matter…what matters is that he made it. They said he won’t have any complications, and he’s going to heal fine. He’s _alive,_ Aaron. _That’s_ what matters. Gabriel is alive.” He said, keeping his own tears down as he held Aaron close. Scarecrow sighed. He wouldn’t have been able to handle losing Gabriel. After all they’ve been through…Scarecrow wouldn’t have been able to handle it.

“C-Crow…” Aaron managed, his voice muffled as he hid in Scarecrow’s embrace. Scarecrow sighed and closed his eyes, pulling Aaron closer as a few tears left his own eyes.

“He’s stronger than he looks, Aaron…he’s going to be alright. We just have to be there for him. Let him…let him know he’s not alone, you know?” He said softly. He saw Aaron nod in response, though the man didn’t lift his face up from Scarecrow’s chest. Scarecrow let out a breath and held Aaron tight, both men now crying openly. Scarecrow didn’t care anymore. “We’re gonna look after him. He’s one of us, and I’m not gonna let anything like this happen again. I _promise_ …” He whispered, his arms around his friend. Scarecrow kept his eyes squeezed shut, the sound of Aaron’s faint cries ringing in his ears. None of them were ok right now, but…they’d help each other get through it. They always do. They’re there for each other. Through anything.

~

Gabriel quickly slid back to his room, gently pulling the door closed as he repressed a sob. He covered his mouth with his hand, tears now streaming from his eyes.

He _had_ been close to death.

Gabriel let out a cry, walking farther into his room as tears slid down his face. He squeezed his eyes shut, a headache forming behind his eyes as he shook in place. It had been close. He had _really_ almost died.

He spent a minute just crying, getting everything out of his system. He breathed deeply, his tears not stopping as he wavered on his feet. His headache was worse now. He couldn’t take medicine because he had just taken some for his side. Coughing away the last of his tears, Gabriel slowly climbed into bed, his mind screaming at itself as he reached for the covers, his mind preparing for another restless and sleepless night. He paused when he felt something soft.

He wiped his eyes and blinked in the darkness, eying the fleece blanket in his hand. It was one of his oldest possessions and Scarecrow had bought it for him when they first met. Scarecrow…

Gabriel let out a shaky breath and fell back into his bed, pulling the old fleece blanket higher, taking in its familiar comfort. His friends…were by his side. They had been there. They had gotten him help in time. They had saved him. They…loved him. He was alive because of them.

He recalled what he had overheard. They really cared about him. They wanted to help him. Gabriel…didn’t know why he felt the way he did, but…it seems his friends were willing to help him through it. He wasn’t alone. He was safe with them. He knew this pain would never go away, but…but he wouldn’t have to deal with it alone.

Gabriel smiled slightly to himself as he closed his eyes, pulling the blanket up higher, the screaming in his mind finally quieting for good. Gabriel thought of his friends. He thought of their care. Their comfort. Their safety. He thought of his friends as he let his exhaustion finally take him, the drilling pain in his side fading away as the silent night ticked away. At the moment…he knew he was ok. He knew he was going to be ok. And he knew he wasn’t alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bonus scene that I hinted at in the "Trembling" fic lol. TrAuMa~
> 
> Lololol I won't let this saga die.
> 
> THINGS:  
> -I don't know exactly how prevalent the concept of "mental health" was in Gab's time, but I'd guess there wasn't much awareness nor consideration.  
> -So basically, Gabe doesn't know what stuff like PTSD or mental health issues are. He knows what they FEEL like (as he does have some form of anxiety) but he doesn't have a name for it. HIs talk about this with the others is a fic for another day...  
> -Gab likes to repress. He just wants to forget and move on, but as you can see in these fics, that doesn't always end well. He needs to talk about it or it suffocates him.  
> -Aaron is always hit hardest in these cases. He's lost loved ones before, and he, like Gabe, just can't bear to do it again.  
> -Gabe does get better, as fics show, though he does have a PTSD type thing now for this and guns and such. Hope he doesn't run into them again...hm.  
> -They guys all took care of him and helped him out in their own way, as you have seen over time, as did Elderane. They love their Gabby~


	44. 5 + 1 (Aaron)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times the others were there for Aaron and one time he was there for them.

**Five Times the Others Were There for Aaron and One Time He Was There for Them**

“Aaron, you need to go to bed!”

“Abstentious…”

“Aaron, for the love of god…” Scarecrow muttered, rubbing his eyes in frustration. Aaron was standing before him, his eyes miles away as he wavered on his feet. He seemed to be on about day five of no sleep. “Aaron, go to bed now, or I kill you.” Scarecrow ordered, pointing beyond the desk towards the stairs leading out of the basement.

Aaron’s gaze slowly turned that direction, but he didn’t say anything.

“Ok, go up the stairs and go to bed before I get the rope, clockwork.” Scarecrow commanded, crossing his arms as he stood back. Aaron turned to face him, though his gaze was still long gone. He gave a small nod and turned, heading for the stairs.

Scarecrow nodded to himself with a scoff as he turned away, eying one of Aaron’s shelves with several variants of clocks on it, all ticking away. What was with him and clocks, anyway? Scarecrow grabbed one, eying it. What was with _Aaron_ anyway? He may be the most responsible of the four of them, but he was far from the most grounded. Every time he got sleep deprived, he was basically a walking disaster. Scarecrow didn’t understand why the scientist kept doing this to himself. He just didn’t understand. Scarecrow sighed, placing the clock back on the shelf. He’d have a talk with him later. For now, he just had to make sure that he-

Scarecrow jumped in fright as a loud thump and bang came from behind him, causing his heart to fly out of his chest. He spun around and his blood froze when he saw Aaron now on the floor at the bottom of the stairs, his hand shakily going to his head. He was laying at an odd angle.

He had fallen down the stairs.

“J-Jesus, Christ, _Aaron!”_ Scarecrow yelled, running to his friend. He kneeled beside him, looking him over. He didn’t appear to be bleeding, but his eyes were still dazed, miles away as he seemingly tried to put a hand to his head. Scarecrow couldn’t breathe. “D-don’t move, Aaron, oh god…” Scarecrow muttered, pushing his friend’s hand down.

Aaron didn’t speak, but just kept his gaze locked on the distance. Scarecrow grabbed his friend and laid him flat on his back, fixing his position off the stairs. Once he touched Aaron’s arm, however, the man let out a cry of pain, causing Scarecrow to flinch. He looked it over, and while it didn’t look broken, it could very well be dislocated.

“Aaron, we’re taking you to the hospital, alright?” Scarecrow said, pulling himself to his feet as he pulled out his phone to call the others. Aaron didn’t respond and just kept staring blankly above him, his breathing somewhat irregular. Scarecrow cursed to himself as he called the others down to help.

~

Scarecrow grumbled to himself, masking his fear as he paced in the waiting room. They had dropped Aaron off a short while ago and were waiting on news. He had passed out on the way down here, and that worried Scarecrow. If Aaron had a concussion, that was bad. Gabriel and Enty were in chairs by the wall, each sitting in silence as they kept each other company. It was always bad when Aaron was in the hospital.

After a few more painstakingly long minutes, a doctor finally came in. Scarecrow took in a nervous breath and met her halfway, with Enty and Gabriel huddled together behind him.

“You were with Mr. Blackwell, correct?” She said calmly. Scarecrow nodded.

“We are, ah…is the idiot ok?” He said, not caring anymore. The doctor smiled and nodded.

“Oh, yes, he is fine. It seems he just had a minor concussion, as well as a dislocated shoulder. That should heal in no time, and we are currently monitoring the concussion, but so far we aren’t seeing any severe complications.”

“So, he’s…alright?” Gabriel asked, hope in his voice.

“Yes, he didn’t even break anything, which is quite lucky for a fall like that. He is still unconscious, though, which we are-”

“I guarantee, that is because he’s a sleep deprived mess.” Scarecrow said tiredly, the doctor looking at him in confusion.

“Ah, that explains a bit…” She said, writing something down on her notepad. “Right, well, while we are keeping an eye on that concussion, would you all like to go to his room?” She asked, the group nodding enthusiastically.

“We would, yes…” Scarecrow said firmly. The doctor nodded and led the group down the hall.

After a short walk, they arrived at Aaron’s room. After a few brief words with the doctor, she let the group in. Scarecrow just cursed to himself again when he saw Aaron unconscious in the bed.

He was an idiot.

Aaron knew he got out of hand when he lost sleep like that, and yet he keeps doing it anyway. He could really hurt himself one of these days. Scarecrow prayed it wasn’t anytime soon. He watched as Gabriel and Enty went and sat in the chairs, their gazes locked on Aaron. Scarecrow sighed and did the same, crossing his arms as he stared at his unconscious friend.

He was a danger to himself, and Scarecrow wasn’t going to let this slide.

~

Scarecrow was sitting silently as Enty and Gabriel talked. It had been a few hours and the doctors said they weren’t seeing anything else wrong, so Aaron would be free to go once he wakes up. Scarecrow was pissed. When they got Aaron home, he was going to let him have it.

After a bit longer, Scarecrow flinched when he felt Gabriel grab his arm.

“Gabe, wh-”

“He’s waking up!” He yelled, pulling him and Scarecrow to their feet. Scarecrow looked over and saw that Aaron was indeed stirring, the man trying once again to bring his hand to his head.

“Aaron, you better be alright, or I’ll kill you.” Scarecrow sneered, walking to his friend’s bedside. After a moment, Aaron’s eyes opened, and Scarecrow was happy to see them actually focus on them. The scientist blinked a moment, confusion on his face.

“This…isn’t the basement…” He muttered, looking around. Scarecrow’s eye just twitched as he stared at his friend, oblivious that anything even happened.

“You’re in the hospital, Aaron…” Enty muttered, meeting Aaron’s gaze.

“Really?” He said, looking around the dim room. He looked back to his friends. “Why?”

“For the same reason we are taking away your stair privileges when you lose sleep.” Scarecrow sneered. Aaron just blinked.

“What? Why would y-ow…” He grumbled, eying his shoulder. “Why does my arm hurt?” He said, pure confusion on his face.

“For the love of god, Aaron you got sleep deprived and fell down the damn stairs!” Scarecrow yelled, motioning to his friend’s arm. “You dislocated your shoulder and we had to drag you here to fix it and to make sure you didn’t crack your damn skull with the fall you took.”

Aaron just blinked, eying his worried friends. They all looked shaken, but…he couldn’t even remember what Scarecrow was referring to. He eyed his sore arm. They had taken him here. They were worried.

They cared about him…

“Oh, fellas, I…” Aaron paused, guilt creeping into his mind as he realized what he had done. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know I would…oh…” He groaned, throwing his good arm to his face as he covered his eyes.

“It’s alright, Aaron, it’s alright…” Scarecrow grumbled. The last thing he needed was Aaron feeling sorry for himself. “You’re fixed up, not dead, and we can take you home. Also, you’re banned from using the stairs if you lose sleep like this again.” He commanded. Aaron couldn’t help but smile.

“Th-thanks, fellas…really…” He said, his nerves fading. He felt bad for putting them through this, but…it was good to know he had friends watching over him.

~~~~~

“Aaron?” Scarecrow yelled into the basement, though the lights were off. It was quiet.

“Crow? What’s wrong?” Gabriel asked, looking out from the kitchen as Scarecrow stepped back, his eyes worried.

“I can’t find Aaron and I knew he was doing that sleep deprived thing again…I wanted to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid.”

“I…didn’t know he was sleep deprived…” Gabriel said, his face paling as he looked away. Scarecrow saw the odd look in his eyes.

“Gabriel? What did you do?” Scarecrow asked, his nerves rising when Gabriel looked up at him fearfully.

“He…he seemed normal, and…and he went to the garage and I didn’t stop him…” Gabriel said, eying the garage door. Scarecrow’s blood froze.

If Aaron drove sleep deprived…

“God, alright, come on…” He said, running to the garage door, Gabriel in tow. “Maybe he didn’t leave y-”

Scarecrow skidded to a halt at the sound of a loud bang. A loud bang from inside the garage. He and Gabriel exchanged a worried glance and rushed to the door, throwing it open. Scarecrow let out a frustrated groan and turned away, his hands covering his face.

“Ah…that will need repaired…” Gabriel muttered, eying their garage door. Aaron was in the car, but it seemed he had tried to reverse the car with the garage door closed, the large door now bent outwards as the car was rammed into it.

“Right, I’m gonna kill him.” Scarecrow growled, marching towards the driver’s side. He threw open the door and felt his anger rise when he saw Aaron there, asleep at the wheel.

“Oh dear…” Gabriel said, happy that the door being closed prevented Aaron from driving on the road in this state.

“Ok, help me out…” Scarecrow grumbled, turning off the car as he unbuckled Aaron, pulling him out of his seat. Putting his arms around his and Gabriel’s shoulders, they duo carried Aaron back inside as Scarecrow forcibly kicked the door closed.

The duo carefully got him upstairs and placed him in his bed, with Gabriel pulling the covers up.

“Right. That just solidifies the fact we hide the keys when he’s like this.” Scarecrow grumbled, crossing his arms as he looked over his sleeping friend. If he had gotten on the road…he could have killed himself. Scarecrow couldn’t live with himself if he allowed that to happen.

“You’re right…come on, let’s get Enty and go work on the garage door…” Gabriel said, turning away and walking out of the room. Scarecrow was about to turn but paused, a sigh escaping him.

Scarecrow turned back to Aaron and walked closer, removing the glasses off the sleeping man’s face as he folded them and set them on Aaron’s desk. Scarecrow shook his head and walked away, turning the lights out as he did so, unaware of the small smile forming on Aaron’s face as he turned over, facing away from the door.

~~~~~

“No, clockwork, you’re going to bed!” Scarecrow yelled, pointing to the bedroom door. Aaron let out a whine, his eyes miles away.

“I just need to shower, then I shall go…I promise…” He said. Scarecrow eyed him. Aaron was exhausted after working endlessly on a project, but he wasn’t loopy yet. He was just really really tired. He was wavering on his feet slightly, but he was at least somewhat aware. Scarecrow let out a groan and turned away.

“Fine, fine! But make it quick because it’s late and you _will_ go to bed! God, you are impossible…” Scarecrow muttered, walking back down the stairs. Aaron nodded and walked towards the bathroom, his vision blurring as exhaustion crept into his mind, taking over his thoughts.

~

Scarecrow walked upstairs, noticing the water was running in the bathroom. He turned and saw Aaron’s door was still open and his bedroom empty. Aaron had said he was going to shower almost two hours ago.

He turned and saw Enty walk out of his room, a calm smile on his face.

“Enty…please tell me that’s Gabe in there.” Scarecrow said, motioning to the bathroom. Enty turned then looked back to Scarecrow, shaking his head.

“No, no, Gabriel is meditating. Why?” He asked.

Scarecrow’s heart dropped and he pushed past Enty, reaching the bathroom door.

“Aaron? Hey, idiot, you there?!” He yelled through the door with a knock. He heard nothing.

“Crow? What’s wrong?”

“Aaron’s been in there for two hours…” Scarecrow muttered, patting his pockets. “I need to make sure he didn’t fall or something and die…agh, where’s my paperclip…” He muttered in annoyance, his heartrate quickening.

“Uh, Crow?” Enty said, eying the door.

“Come on, I can pick the lock, I just need my-”

“Crow!”

“What?!” Scarecrow yelled, his mind reeling as he eyed Enty.

Enty just pointed to the door handle and twisted it, the door opening. Scarecrow just blinked. Muttering a curse to himself, he and Enty pushed the door open.

“Oh, you gotta be fucking kidding me.” Scarecrow said, his voice exasperated. Aaron was standing in the shower, fully clothed, his head resting against the wall as he stood, seemingly asleep on his feet.

“How…is he doing that?” Enty said in confusion, watching as Scarecrow turned the water off. Aaron didn’t react and just kept his head against the wall, he was soaking wet, his clothes drenched.

“I am going…to _murder_ him!” Scarecrow yelled, stepping behind Aaron. “AARON!!!” Scarecrow screamed, causing Aaron to jolt awake, nearly falling though Scarecrow and Enty caught him.

“Aaron, are you ok?!” Enty asked, a few tears in his eyes. Aaron was soaking wet and looking around confused.

“Wh-what, I…where am I?” He said, his breathing quick.

“In the fucking shower, you idiot. Come on…” Scarecrow said, helping get Aaron out. Aaron just stood back by the counter as Scarecrow held him steady, with Enty handing him a towel.

“You need to change, Aaron…” Enty said, eying how wet Aaron’s clothes were. “You may get sick…”

“What…happened?!” Aaron said, holding the towel around his shoulders as he shivered in place, his mind reeling.

“You fell asleep in the shower, luckily you were too stupid to take your clothes off, and you probably put a few more zeros on the water bill.” Scarecrow said flatly. Aaron looked around, then down at himself, now noticing his hair dripping wet, as were his clothes.

“Ah…I…I see…”

“You should go change, Aaron, into something warm…” Enty said, earning a smile from Aaron.

“Y-yes, I…I shall, thank you both, I…I apologize for this…” He muttered, watching as Enty and Scarecrow backed out of the bathroom.

“Yeah, yeah, can it, clockwork. Now go change and GO TO BED.” Scarecrow yelled, walking away.

Aaron smiled when he heard his friends walk away. Not one of his smartest moments, no, but…his friends were looking out for him. How lucky he was.

~~~~~

Enty was in the kitchen, working on making a snack when the sound of footsteps caught his attention. He turned and saw a sleep deprived Aaron stagger in, his eyes glazed over and distant.

“Oh, Aaron, you should be sleeping!” Enty said, eying Aaron as the man reached the counter, bumping into it slightly before backing up.

“Need breakfast…” He muttered, grabbing a slice of bread from the loaf on the counter, though Enty just stared as Aaron worked.

“Aaron, it’s…it’s almost 5:00…” Enty muttered, eying the clock on the wall. Aaron didn’t reply and Enty just silently watched as Aaron put the slice of bread on top of the toaster horizontally, the bread not even going in. “Uhh, Aaron?” Enty said, watching as Aaron pushed the lever down, turning the toaster on. “Aaron, I don’t think you should b-”

Enty froze when he saw Aaron turn to face the counter, a knife now in his hand. He was reaching it towards the toaster.

“Aaron, w-wait, I’m pretty sure that would-” Enty said, quickly running towards Aaron who seemed to just be ignoring him. Before he could even finish his sentence, Aaron lowered the metal knife towards the inside of the toaster, with Enty’s eyes widening in fear.

Before he could reach his friend, there was a small flash of light from the appliance, and Aaron let out a cry, staggering backwards as the knife fell from his hands to the floor.

“Aaron!” Enty cried, running to his friend’s side as he caught him. Aaron was shaking a bit as Enty held him, the scientist’s eyes wide open in shock. Enty saw his hair was also a bit more frizzed.

“Wh-what, I…I…” Aaron said, his hand stuck out on front of him as Enty held him, tears sliding down the flaming man’s face.

“H-here, here…” Enty said, pulling out a kitchen chair as he set the trembling Aaron down. Enty looked down and saw a red burn mark on Aaron’s palm where he had been holding the knife.

“I…I, uh…E-Enty?” Aaron said, his voice shaking a bit as his gaze finally landed on Enty. Enty shook his head and quickly turned around, grabbing a washcloth from the counter. He quickly rinsed cool water over it and ran back to Aaron, placing it gently on Aaron’s hand as the man hissed in pain.

“Y-you’re ok…” Enty said in relief, kicking himself for not being quicker.

“Wh-what happened?” Aaron said, his body still shaking. Enty gently lifted the wet cloth, eying the burn mark a moment before putting the cloth back down.

“You…you electrocuted yourself on the toaster…” Enty said sadly, wiping his tears away.

“I…I did?” Aaron said in confusion. Enty nodded, though a small smile crept onto his face when he looked up.

“Y-yeah…your hair is fluffy now…” He said, eying Aaron’s frizzed hair. Aaron reached his other shaking hand up and felt his hair, his eyes still wide. He was tired before, but…he was awake now for sure.

“Oh, Enty, I…I am sorry, I…”

“It’s ok! I’m just happy you’re alright…” Enty said, pulling away as he went to put more cool water on the cloth.

Aaron looked down, his heart beating out of his chest as he eyed the burn on his hand. Enty quickly returned and placed more cool water on it, with Aaron sighing in relief as the pain faded.

“Here, this may help…” Enty said, helping Aaron stand and walk towards the sink where he turned the water on gently, placing Aaron’s hand under it.

“How did you…know to do this?” Aaron said, curiosity in his voice.

“Scarecrow sets things on fire a lot when we go out, and he does this if either of us get burned.” Enty said with a small laugh. Aaron smiled. At least his friends were learning to take care of themselves. As…he should probably do.

“Well…thank you, Enty…I am sorry I scared you, I…I was not aware…”

“It’s ok! You should go to bed, though…” Enty said with a warm smile, noticing the exhaustion creep back into Aaron’s eyes. He smiled back with a nod.

“Yes, you…you are right. Thank you for the help…”

“Of course!” Enty said brightly, his smile making Aaron’s heart warm. It was good to know his friends were looking out for him.

~~~~~

“Aaron, what did we tell you about working when you’re tired?” Scarecrow yelled, crossing his arms as he eyed Aaron, the man standing by his desk, numerous machine parts and small tools scattered randomly about. Aaron sighed and rubbed his eyes, looking up to meet Scarecrow’s gaze.

“I am fine, Crow…not even that tired…” He said, a slight slur in his voice. Scarecrow just scoffed.

“Aaron, this is going too far. You should be smarter than this!” He yelled, eying the tools and clock pieces on the table. “Whenever you work tired, you make mistakes or get hurt. You’re better than this!”

“I don’t need you to lecture me, Crow, please…” Aaron muttered, looking down.

“I think you do! You’re a danger to yourself when you do this!” Scarecrow yelled, pointing to his friend. “You say you’re the responsible one, but _you’re_ the reckless one!”

“Crow, now that’s uncalled for…” Aaron said, looking up. Scarecrow just scoffed. Aaron’s eyes were miles away.

“It’s not, clockwork. You need to lower that ego of yours and listen to me for once in your life.” Scarecrow said, annoyance in his voice.

“Oh, like you are _such_ a good influence…” Aaron said, rolling his eyes. Scarecrow felt anger rise in his chest.

“I know I’m not! But I have enough common sense to know when someone is being an idiot!” He yelled.

“I know exactly what I’m doing, Crow! I am _fine!”_ Aaron sneered, looking back up to meet his gaze.

“You aren’t fine! You’re gonna hurt yourself, and we’re gonna have to pick up the pieces like we always do!”

“Crow, may I remind you who-”

“No, may I remind _you,_ you idiot, that _you’re_ the one we have to drag to the hospital time and time again because _someone_ is too _stupid_ to know when to take care of themself!” Scarecrow screamed, his anger bubbling over when he met Aaron’s tired but equally angry eyes.

“Crow, this is enough, I know what I’m-”

“You don’t! You don’t know what you’re doing!”

“YES, I _DO!”_ Aaron screamed, slamming his fist down onto the desk. Scarecrow kept his eyes locked on Aaron’s, though he felt some nerves rise when he saw a flash of fear in Aaron’s eyes.

“Aaron?” Scarecrow asked, now noticing the man wasn’t moving at all. Aaron didn’t respond and just let out a pained whisper of a groan, his body still not moving. “Aaron, come on, did you crash?”

“I…I, uh…” Aaron said, though Scarecrow could tell he wasn’t breathing. His voice was tight and high.

“Aaron, come on, this isn’t funny, the hell us up with you?” Scarecrow said with a scoff, his anger getting replaced by annoyance.

Aaron kept his gaze locked forward, though Scarecrow saw the scientist slowly raise his hand. Scarecrow’s blood froze when he saw Aaron had one of his small screwdrivers now lodged in his hand, a bit of blood escaping around the small silver tool

“Oh, Jesus…” Scarecrow muttered, lowering his arms as he took a step back. Aaron just slowly looked down at his hand, the small sliver tool stuck in his palm. Scarecrow blinked. Aaron didn’t seem to be processing what he was seeing or feeling. “R-right, you idiot, come here…” Scarecrow said, grabbing Aaron’s arm as he led him to the sink.

Scarecrow held Aaron’s hand over the sink, his hand now covered in blood.

“I’m gonna take it out, ok?” Scarecrow said, eying the small tool. It wasn’t too deep, and the screwdriver was thin, so it shouldn’t need a hospital. Scarecrow just heard Aaron take in a sharp breath, making a small airy noise of confirmation as he did so.

Scarecrow took in a nervous breath and gently grabbed the small tool, though he felt Aaron flinch when he did so.

“Just…look away, alright?” Scarecrow said, slightly relieved when Aaron turned his head slowly towards the stairs. Scarecrow nodded and swallowed his fear, quickly yanking the small screwdriver out.

Aaron let out a sharp cry of pain and ripped his hand away, backing up as he held his wrist. Scarecrow could see tears in Aaron’s eyes as he staggered back.

“No, no, over here!” Scarecrow yelled, grabbing Aaron, and dragging him back to the sink. He turned the water on gently and placed Aaron’s hand under it, the man hissing in pain once the water touched the wound. Scarecrow saw the blood wash away, and he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that once it was clean, the bleeding didn’t seem to be that bad.

“A-agh…” Aaron muttered, clenching his teeth as he squeezed his eyes shut. His hand stung.

“Oh, shut up…y-you’re fine…” Scarecrow said, grabbing a cloth that was beside the sink. He gently placed it on Aaron’s hand, the man flinching again when it came into contact with the wound.

“Th-thank you…Crow…” He muttered, his heart racing. Scarecrow just rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah, can it.” He said, pushing his fear down. Aaron looked to the side, guilt taking him by the throat.

“I…I am sorry, I should have listened to you…” Aaron said quietly. Scarecrow was right. Aaron was much too tired today.

“Good, yeah…and I…I’m sorry for yelling…” Scarecrow muttered, looking in the cabinets for some bandages. Aaron smiled, eying his hand as Scarecrow worked.

“I can…take it from here, you know…” He said as Scarecrow came back, a roll of gauze in his hand.

“Y-yeah, but…just shut up and let me work, alright? God…” He said, pushing his nerves down. He felt bad for yelling. If he hadn’t yelled, Aaron wouldn’t have hurt himself. Scarecrow had to fix this.

“Well…I will go to bed once you are done…” Aaron said, happy when he saw a small smile form on Scarecrow’s face. “Thank you…for looking out for me.”

“Yeah, shut it, clockwork…” Scarecrow muttered, backing up as he finished. Aaron eyed his hand, the pain fading as he looked over the clean white bandages. “Right. Bed. Now.” He commanded, turning Aaron around towards the stairs.

“Alright, alright, I’m going…” He said with a smile, walking up the stairs with Scarecrow in tow. Even if they fought…it was good to know Scarecrow had his back.

~~~~~

Gabriel climbed the latter into the attic, the cold chill of the dark room sending a shiver down his spine. He pulled himself to his feet and reached up for the lightbulb chain, pulling it and smiling when a dim light filled the angular room.

He had a few older books stored away up here that he was going to get to when he had time, and he was ready to read them now. He walked around the dusty attic, eying the various boxes of antique trinkets and boxes of junk they all kept up here. Finally, he saw the box he was looking for and he walked towards it with a smile, though the sound of movement caused his heart to jump out of his chest.

He spun around at the sound of faint scratching, the noise coming from behind a few boxes to the side. It…sounded like an animal. Curious, and hoping it wasn’t a ghost, Gabriel cautiously walked forward, eying the corner where the scratching was coming from. He peeked over a box, though his nerves faded when he saw what it was.

It looked…like a cat. Almost…

Gabriel’s eyes locked with the small furry creature, the animal just staring at him. It had a tail and was fluffy…it was probably a cat.

“Heh…you look like Scarecrow…” Gabriel said with a small smile, noticing the cat seemed to have some black markings around its eyes. The creature didn’t move. Gabriel laughed to himself. “How did you get up here, anyway?” He asked, edging closer. He liked cats. The animal just backed away a bit, a small hissing noise escaping it. Gabriel rolled his sleeves up and kneeled before it, cornering the animal. “Here, I’ll help you…Scarecrow would like to see you!” He said, reaching forward.

As soon as Gabriel’s hand neared the animal, the creature let out a hiss-like sound, and Gabriel screamed when the animal jumped forward, clinging to his arm with sharp claws.

“AHHHH GET OFF GET OFF!!!” Gabriel screamed, backing away in panic as the creature attacked his arm, the animal not letting go. Gabriel swung his arm around, though that only seemed to anger the creature more. He let out another scream when he saw blood on his arm, the creature not holding back it’s attack.

Gabriel kept sliding back on the floor, screaming as tears escaped his eyes.

“BAD KITTY BAD KITTY!!!” He yelled, trying his best to shake the vengeful creature off him. He gasped for breath in panic when the creature climbed further up his arm, its claws digging into his skin and drawing blood as Gabriel let out another scream.

~

Scarecrow walked up the stairs, his eyes landing on the ladder leading up into the attic. Shrugging, knowing one of the others were just getting something from up there, he reached for his door handle, pausing when a loud thump and then a piercing scream echoed from upstairs.

Scarecrow spun around and eyed the ladder, walking closer as his nerves rose. He flinched when he heard another fearful scream come from upstairs. Gabriel’s scream.

Gabriel was in trouble.

Honing his defensive energy, Scarecrow reached into his room and grabbed his metal baseball bat, quickly climbing the attic ladder. He climbed up and scanned the room, his face paling when he saw Gabriel on the floor by the far corner, the man screaming in terror.

“Gabe!!!” Scarecrow yelled, running over in fright. His eyes widened when he saw Gabriel on the floor, an incredibly angry raccoon stuck to his arm.

“HE’S TRYING TO EAT ME!!!” Gabriel screamed, sliding back more as he tried to shake the animal off. Scarecrow saw blood covering Gabriel’s arm. This raccoon was _pissed._

“Gabe, hold on!” Scarecrow yelled, edging closer. He reached to grab the animal but froze when he saw something move beside them. He leaned over and let out a scream, falling back as two more raccoons came running out. “WHAT THE FUCK!!” He screamed, reaching for his bat. They had to have a whole family of raccoons up here.

Scarecrow staggered back, letting out a scream when one of the angry creatures grabbed his leg, it’s claws and teeth sinking into his skin.

“GET OFF, YOU FUCKING-” He screamed swinging the bat down, though he couldn’t hold his balance well enough and missed, staggering back as the animal attacked him. He let out another scream when the second raccoon attacked his other leg.

“DEMON CREATURES DEMON CREATURES!!!” Gabriel cried, finally on his feet as he ran in circles, trying everything to shake the animal off him.

“Hey, guys, what’s with the y-” Enty said, freezing when he saw the sight.

“SAVE YOURSELF!” Gabriel screamed, now trying to hit the raccoon off his arm on a nearby box.

“Are those cats?” Enty said, oblivious to Scarecrow’s screaming behind him as he walked into the attic. Enty paused and saw one of the creatures sitting on top of a box, it’s eyes almost glowing in the darkness. “Aww, he’s cute!” Enty said, reaching forward to pet it.

He let out a scream when the creature grabbed him, the animal clawing its way up Enty’s arm towards his head.

“AHHH IT’S SHARP!!!” Enty screamed, the animal now clinging to his head as he ran, trying his best to shake the animal off.

Gabriel was running in circles again, tears sliding down his face as he staggered back, the animal not giving up.

“DAMN PESTS!” Scarecrow yelled, swinging his bat down, though the creature moved and dodged, making it so Scarecrow hit his own leg with the bat, causing him to fall back to the floor with a thud.

“THEY WANT OUR SOULS!” Gabriel cried through tears, his arm stinging as the creature clawed away at it, unrelenting in its attack.

~

Aaron was flipping through one of his journals as he walked up the stairs, his mind focused on his work. He reached the top and made a move to walk down the hall, though he reeled back in shock when he ran smack into something solid. He adjusted his glasses and saw the attic ladder was down.

Shrugging it off, he was about to carry on when he heard a piercing scream. His eyes widened and he tuned into the sounds coming from the attic. He could hear screaming and a lot of banging. His friends screaming.

They were in trouble.

“Oh, Jesus…” Aaron muttered, tossing his journal to the floor as he climbed up the ladder.

He reached the top and his blood froze when he saw Gabriel running in circles with a raccoon on his arm, Enty trying to get one of the animals off his head, and Scarecrow on the ground, trying to fend off two more of the creatures with his bat, and failing.

“G-guys, oh, for the love of…” He muttered, his heart racing as he looked around. He reached down and grabbed one of their older fire extinguishers. He prayed it still had some left inside. Fear grasping his mind, Aaron ran over to Enty, pointing the fire extinguisher at the creature and pulled the trigger, the cold contents causing the animal to let go of Enty and scurry away.

Aaron turned and then pointed it at Scarecrow, the two raccoons on his legs immediately running away once Aaron pulled the trigger on the fire extinguisher.

Scarecrow just let out a breath and leaned his head back, closing his eyes as he took in the moment of freedom as he laid on the floor.

Aaron then ran over to the still screaming Gabriel and pointed the extinguisher at his arm, the raccoon hissing and jumping off at the contact, the animal running out of sight.

Aaron stood still, breathing heavy as he dropped the fire extinguisher, his heart pounding out of his chest as he let his adrenaline fade.

“THOSE WEREN’T CATS!!!” Gabriel cried, gripping his no bloody arm as he staggered back, his face pale. Aaron just looked at him dumbfounded.

“Did you think those were cats, Gabe?!” He yelled, the younger man nodding quickly.

“So did I!” Enty added, holding his hand against his head. Aaron could see blood on his face. “They were cute…”

“AND EVIL.” Gabriel corrected, some tears still in his eyes. Aaron let out a breath and looked down towards Scarecrow who was still laying on the ground.

“Crow? Any input?” Aaron said flatly. Scarecrow kept his one hand on his face but raise his other one.

“Gabe’s right…demons…” He muttered tiredly, dropping his hand again. Aaron sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“You people…are un _believable…”_ He growled, eying the injuries on his shaken friends. “Alright, alright…to the bathroom, all of you…” He said, heading for the ladder, the group in tow.

~

“Th-thank you…Aaron…” Gabriel said, flinching as Aaron cleaned the excess blood off his arm. Aaron sighed, hating that his friends had gotten hurt like that. Gabriel had deep cuts and bite marks all up his arm. Once Aaron got the blood off and the injury cleaned, he began wrapping it as best he could.

“You all know we’re going to the doctor’s once I’m done, right?” He said, eying Enty and Scarecrow behind him. Enty had a few bandages on his face and around his head, and Scarecrow had his pant leg pulled up where he had bandages wrapped around both his calves, some blood still steeping through the bandage.

“Why?” Enty asked, eying his hands which had some bandaging as well.

“To get rabies shots! Christ almighty…” Aaron muttered as he wrapped Gabriel’s arm.

“What’s rabies?!” Gabriel said fearfully, his face paling.

“A disease you can get from wild animals, Gabe.” Scarecrow said, gently lowering his pant leg down over the bandages as he hissed in pain.

“WE’RE GONNA DIE?!” Gabriel said, his yell causing Aaron to flinch as he continued to wrap Gabriel’s arm.

“NO. No, Gabe, no. You all just need to get a shot from the doctor, and it’ll be fine, ok?” He said gently. Gabriel looked at him with teary eyes and nodded, looking down.

“Thanks for helping us, Aaron…” Enty said, his hand still on his head. Aaron let out a breath and smiled.

“Of course, guys, of course…just please be more careful? I hate having to bandage you like this so often…” He said, eying the white bandage running up Gabriel’s arm. He hated seeing his friends hurt.

“Can’t guarantee that, but it’s fine.” Scarecrow said with a sly smile Aaron just glared at him.

“And why is that fine?!”

“Cause we have you to look after us!” Enty said, reaching forward to pull Aaron into a hug, the man letting out a surprised cry at the contact.

“Oh…g-guys…” He said, his mind flustered as he let Enty hug him.

“You know how to keep us safe…” Gabriel said, a warm smile on his face as he eyed the bandages on his arm. Aaron just looked down, his mind a mess.

“Clockwork, I know I don’t say it much, but…you do run things well here…” Scarecrow muttered, looking away. He couldn’t deal with the raccoons, but Aaron did no issue. He knew how to protect them. He was good at it. He had saved them more times than Scarecrow could count.

Scarecrow teased him, but he knew Aaron was a good leader. He was an idiot, but…he was a good leader. And they needed him.

Even if Scarecrow wouldn’t admit it.

“Oh, fellas, oh…” Aaron said, his heart warm as his friends stood around him. “But still…please take care of yourselves? For me? I really hate seeing you hurt, you know…” He said, looking away. He flinched when he felt Scarecrow lightly punch his shoulder.

“Alright, alright, we’ll be more _CaReFuL_ , geez…” Scarecrow said with a snicker. Aaron sighed and rolled his eyes, pushing his nerves down.

“Ok, ok, fine…everyone to the car, we gotta go get you idiots some shots…” Aaron said, walking out of the bathroom.

“Fine, but you’re holding their hand this time, not me.” Scarecrow said, limping slightly as a soreness arose in his legs from the cuts.

“If it makes this go easier, then fine…” Aaron said with a smile as Enty and Gabriel followed them out.

Aaron smiled to himself, his heart warm as he led the group to the car. He hated how often his friends found trouble, but…it was nice knowing they relied on him.

It felt…nice to have a family to look after.

Aaron gave a small laugh, realizing how often they looked after him as well. They all looked after each other, in the best of times and the worst. And Aaron couldn’t be more thankful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tried something different here lol. Some shots that were too small for a full story.
> 
> Aaron may get hurt a lot, but the others really look up to him. He is the Dad of the house whether he knows it or not.


	45. Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel gets sick and Scarecrow isn't sure what to do.

**Prompt 34: Weak**

_Featuring: Avantasia protags_

Scarecrow groaned as he sat up, the exhaustion of walking so much yesterday catching up to him. He rubbed his eyes as he looked drearily around the dim hotel room. It was morning, but a rainstorm was blowing through, causing the room to be way darker than normal as the storm pounded against the window.

A good day to stay inside.

He sighed as he pulled his senses back, shaking the sleep out of his mind. He had enough money they could hold the hotel room for a few days, so he and Gabriel were taking advantage of the stationary luxury. The duo had been together for a few weeks now, and they had been faring fine. Scarecrow made sure they always had something to eat, and Gabriel’s energy was rapidly returning to him. Scarecrow smiled when he thought about his new friend. How strange he was, and yet…he was indeed a good friend. He always knew just what to say to make Scarecrow smile, and his unending optimism was highly refreshing in this trying times. Gabriel brought a softness that Scarecrow had really been deprived of his entire life…

He wasn’t going to lose it.

Scarecrow glanced over to the other bed in the room. He saw Gabriel’s long hair poking out from under the blanket, his friend seemingly still passed out cold. Scarecrow smiled and got out of bed, heading towards the bathroom. He would let Gabriel sleep in. The man was looking much better than when he first found him, and he was acting much livelier. Scarecrow’s heart warmed at the thought. Gabriel was happy, and that’s what mattered most. Gabriel was doing better and…it was because of Scarecrow.

Scarecrow…liked being needed.

No one had ever _needed_ him before nor has anyone thought to give him genuine concern or compassion. Gabriel provided all of this. Scarecrow was needed, and…he loved the feeling. It gave him something to work for. Something to _strive_ for. A goal that wasn’t aimed at himself, but at someone he cared about. For once, he wasn’t seen as a threat. And he would make sure he didn’t mess this up.

After cleaning up in the bathroom, Scarecrow came back to see Gabriel hadn’t moved in the slightest. They really had walked a lot yesterday, and it was a chillier day than normal. He hated dragging Gabriel around for that long in such conditions, but they had to get to the hotel. On days like this, Gabriel slept like a rock, his exhaustion becoming much more apparent. He wasn’t as weak as when they first met, but he wasn’t completely healthy yet, and…that worried Scarecrow a bit. He still was underweight and had trouble breathing if he overexerted himself, but he was getting better. He was getting better.

Taking in and releasing a slow breath to calm his nerves, Scarecrow got back into his bed with his new notebook. Gabriel had really encouraged him to start writing again, so…he got himself a new songbook as he gave his old one to Gabriel. Scarecrow glanced over at his sleeping friend; the man still dead to the world. He smiled when he saw him resting. Nodding to himself, Scarecrow picked his pencil up, writing down a few ideas he had for songs on the blank pages before him, the summer’s rain pounding away outside.

~

Scarecrow set down his notebook beside him as he stretched. He had been writing for a good hour or so and had come up with a few ideas he thought would really stick. He looked over to Gabriel, though his nerves spiked a bit when he realized Gabriel…had not moved at all. He was still laying on his side, facing away from Scarecrow, the same position he had been in since Scarecrow woke up. Scarecrow checked the time, noticing it was now getting later in the morning. If they wanted to get the hotel breakfast, they’d have to go now.

Hating himself for having to wake up Gabriel, Scarecrow slid out of his bed and walked to beside Gabriel’s.

“Gabe? Come on, dude, I’m sorry, but yah gotta wake up…” Scarecrow said tiredly, nudging his friend. Scarecrow felt some worry creep into his mind when Gabriel didn’t stir. “Gabe? You alright?” Scarecrow said, nudging him again. Gabriel just let out a small groan and huddled in tighter on himself under the covers. Scarecrow huffed as he tried to push down his fear. “Gabe, I know you’re tired, but you need to wake up, buddy…” He said, pulling the blanket off his friend. Scarecrow felt his fear surface when he saw his friend’s face.

Gabriel was pale and sweat lining his forehead, a look of distress on his face as he shivered slightly. He let out a pained groan and turned his head away from Scarecrow further as he shook. Scarecrow could hear his breathing. It was labored and rough.

“G-Gabe?” Scarecrow rushed, shaking his friend harder. Gabriel didn’t react. “Gabe! Come on, don’t do this _now…”_ Scarecrow said, his nerves taking over as his heart began racing. He pulled on Gabriel’s shoulder, causing the man to lay flat on his back. Gabriel just kept his eyes squeezed shut as he breathed deeply, his hair plastered to his forehead as he laid there, lifeless.

He looked sick. He looked _really_ sick.

Dreading the worst, Scarecrow reached a hand towards his friend and held it against his forehead, cursing to himself as he held it there. Gabriel was burning up.

“G-geez, Gabe, no…” Scarecrow muttered brokenly, backing up. He…couldn’t afford medicine. He had spent their extra money on the hotel so they could have a few extra stationary nights. He couldn’t afford good medicine, and he couldn’t afford to take Gabriel to the doctor. If Gabriel didn’t get better by the time their hotel nights were up, they would be back on the street, and…with how weak Gabriel was from his previous lack of nourishment, mixed with the fact Scarecrow couldn’t get medicine…

Gabriel… _could_ potentially die.

Scarecrow let out a frustrated yell as he turned away, gripping his hair tightly as he paced by the bed, pondering his options. He had to do _something_. He wasn’t going to let his first friend die. Gabriel needed him, and…Scarecrow was going to be there for him. Sighing, he quickly ran to the bathroom, running a washcloth under cool water. He would get Gabriel set up here as best he could, then he would run and get what he could from the store.

Scarecrow headed back to his friend’s bedside, the younger man shivering worse now. Scarecrow felt something tight wrap around his heart as he pulled a chair over beside his friend. Gabriel was just starting to get healthy again, and…this would set him back badly. Hell, he wasn’t even from this _time,_ lord knows modern illnesses would hit him way harder than the normal person. Scarecrow sighed and pulled some of Gabriel’s hair away from his face, placing the cool washcloth on his forehead. He heard Gabriel let out a whimper at the contact.

“Gabriel? Are…are you with me?” Scarecrow asked, hope in his chest when he saw Gabriel’s eyes flutter open. His hope dropped when he saw Gabriel was just staring ahead, his eyes glassed over as his breathing picked up. He could see some tears escaping his friend’s eyes.

“C-Crow?” Gabriel whispered, his voice hoarse as he turned to look at Scarecrow. Scarecrow just ran his hand through his own hair as he heard Gabriel speak. He _sounded_ sick.

“Gabe, how…how are you feeling?” He said, pulling his friend’s blanket up higher over his chest. Gabriel just took in a shuddered breath.

“B-bad…ah…” He muttered, closing his eyes as his voice faded. Scarecrow took in a nervous breath, looking around the room for an answer that wasn’t going to come to him.

“You’re gonna be ok, Gabe, alright? I promise…” Scarecrow said, edging closer. His heart dropped when Gabriel let out a scratchy cough, his eyes squeezing shut again as he shook. “Gabe?” He asked again, not even bothering to hide the worry in his voice. Gabriel didn’t respond.

He looked horrible. He looked as weak as he had been when Scarecrow first met him, if not worse. It broke Scarecrow’s heart at the sight. Gabriel was counting on him to take care of him, and…Scarecrow let him down. The first person to ever _need_ Scarecrow, and Scarecrow had failed them.

Scarecrow didn’t know what he would do if he let Gabriel die…

Shaking his head, Scarecrow pulled himself to his feet. Gabriel wasn’t going to die. He wasn’t. Scarecrow had promised to take care of him, and he was going to keep that promise, no matter what. He looked back to his sickly friend, his chest slowly rising as he breathed deeply. Gabriel was strong. He managed to survive in the woods on his own for a month, and he came out alive. He could get through this. Scarecrow would make sure of it.

~

_Gabriel let out a groan, his head in his hands as the world around him blurred before his eyes. He felt like he was everywhere at once. He heard voices, people, friends, but he couldn’t decipher any of it. He kept his eyes squeezed shut as a cold feeling in his chest held him tight, his body shivering as his mind reeled in all directions._

_The sound of someone calling is name snapped him back to his senses. He cracked his eyes open and looked around. He was in the city, the towering stone structures covered in lights and movement. He saw the modern vehicles on the roads around him and could hear the scream of the flying machines above him. There were tons of people around him, all yelling and speaking odd phrases he didn’t understand._

_Gabriel covered his ears as the sensations became too much. He couldn’t breathe as he backed up, his ears ringing as the pounding sounds of the city took over his mind. He just wanted silence, he just wanted silence!_

_“Gabriel!”_

_Gabriel froze as he heard his name again. He looked up through spinning vision and saw Scarecrow across the busy street. He saw his friend. Safety._

_“C-Crow…” Gabriel muttered, reaching a shaking hand out towards his friend as he stepped forward off the sidewalk. He felt freezing. Why was he freezing?_

_“Gabriel, no!”_

_Gabriel heard Scarecrow yell again. Through distorted vision, he could see Scarecrow running towards him. Why was he running? Gabriel let out a cry as a loud sound shook him to his core, causing him to hunch over and cover his ears as the sound blared around him. He felt tears escape his eyes as he shook, his breathing hitching in his throat. He just wanted silence…he just wanted Scarecrow…_

_A rough push against his chest sent him flying backwards, his ears ringing more as he hit the hard concrete, the sound of one of the modern vehicles rushing past shaking him to his core as he cried. After a few seconds, the sound faded, though the busy sounds of the city still rang in his mind. He cracked his eyes open as he pushed himself up. He just…wanted…_

_“Sc-Scarecrow!” Gabriel cried; his voice broken as he scurried forward. Scarecrow was on the ground before him, unmoving as he lay in the street. “Scarecrow?” Gabriel muttered, crawling towards his friend._

_He let out a choked sob when he saw blood covering Scarecrow’s head and chest, blood drenching one side of his face. His visible eye was open in blank, stunned fear, and his body twisted at an odd angle. Gabriel reached a shaking hand forward but pulled back when he saw how much blood was escaping the heavy gash on Scarecrow’s head, the blood quickly pooling on the cold ground beneath him._

_“C-Crow, no…” Gabriel cried as he tried to get to his friend. He managed to reach forward, his hand grabbing Scarecrow’s wrist. It was cold. “Crow, please, I…I need you, I…” Gabriel sobbed, his gaze locked on Scarecrow’s empty and fearful eye. “…I need you, Crow, please, come back…come back…” He sobbed, though Scarecrow didn’t respond. “It…it should have been me, Crow, why…why did you do that…” Gabriel cried, noticing the thick trail of his friend’s blood along the road as the cars flew past. Scarecrow had saved him. “You’re all I have, Crow, please…come back…” Gabriel sobbed, holding Scarecrow’s hand tighter as he cried, though it did no good. Scarecrow didn’t move. Scarecrow was gone. Gabriel broke and fell forward, his body shaking as he sobbed. “Come back…”_

_~_

Scarecrow sighed as he stood in the bathroom, getting a fresh washcloth for Gabriel. It’s been a few hours and he hasn’t shown signs of getting better yet, and that really worried Scarecrow. Gabriel would need to eat something soon, he just…didn’t have the energy to deal with this illness. He needed to get _better…_

Scarecrow stepped out of the bathroom, his mind lost in his thoughts, though he let out a shocked yell when he looked down by his feet.

 _“G-Gabriel!”_ Scarecrow screamed, dropping the washcloth in fear. Gabriel was not in his bed, but face down on the floor by the desk, his arm stretched outwards as he shivered on the ground. “Gabe, Jesus Christ!” He yelled, running to his friend’s side.

“C-Crow…” Gabriel muttered; his eyes closed as Scarecrow helped him to his feet. Scarecrow’s heart dropped when he realized how easy it was to lift him. Gabriel was…really light. And he was still shivering badly in his grasp.

“I’m here, Gabe, I’m here…”

“C-come back…” Gabriel cried, tears sliding down his cheeks as Scarecrow got him back into the bed.

“Gabe, I’m right here!” Scarecrow urged, sitting in the chair beside his friend as he pulled the blanket back up.

“Please…come _back…”_ Gabriel cried again; his voice broken. Scarecrow just looked him over. He looked…worse. He was probably having a fever dream…

“Gabe, I’m not gonna leave you, ok?” Scarecrow said, edging closer. Gabriel’s eyes remained locked on the distance, and he reached his hand outwards again, tears still leaving his eyes.

_“Come back…”_

“G-geez, Gabe, I’m here…” Scarecrow said, taking his friend’s hand in his own. He watched in helpless agony as Gabriel cried before him, the younger man shivering under the blanket, his face pale as he breathed rapid breaths. He did not grasp back as Scarecrow held his hand tightly. Scarecrow sighed. He had to do something…he didn’t want to leave for the store now until he was sure Gabriel was properly asleep. He looked around the room, and his eyes landed on his journal which was thrown on the bed. Maybe…

Scarecrow slid closer to Gabriel, not once letting go of his hand, though Gabriel was still crying, his gaze blank. Scarecrow had to calm him down. He sat closer to Gabriel, holding his hand tight in his own as he pushed away his own tears, taking in a breath.

 _“Goodbye, your pocket full of dreams…your mind in a daze, keep on chasing rainbows…”_ Scarecrow sang softly, holding Gabriel’s hand tighter with both his own hands.

He smiled with a shaky breath when he saw Gabriel close his eyes, his panicked breathing slowing down. Scarecrow closed his own eyes as he remained by his friend’s side, continuing his soft signing.

 _“Fly high…leave the past behind…the dark road you take…bears no escape…”_ He sang, breathing in relief when Gabriel seemed to fall into actual sleep. Scarecrow just lowered his head down, his eyes widening when he saw a small black teardrop land on his arm. He reached his hand up and felt his cheek, staring at the smudged black makeup on his fingers.

He was crying. He had been crying…for someone else. He was crying in genuine concern for someone else. He had never… _done_ that before…

Scarecrow looked back to Gabriel as tears slid down his own face. He was afraid for Gabriel. He was his first and only friend, and…he was sick. He was sick and if he didn’t get better soon…he _could_ die. Scarecrow held his friend’s hand tighter as he let out a sob, letting his own tears fall freely as his mind reeled. Gabriel had to recover. He _had_ to.

Scarecrow…needed him.

~

Scarecrow ran back to the hotel as fast as he could. Gabriel had fallen asleep and was staying that way, so Scarecrow took advantage of the moment to run to the store. He only had enough money for some soup. It was all he could get…

He sighed in relief when he saw Gabriel was still in bed, still asleep. Scarecrow hated to wake him, but Gabriel had only just recovered from his malnutrition. He _needed_ to eat something now, or he wouldn’t be strong enough to bounce back. Scarecrow quickly threw the soup in the microwave and ran to Gabriel’s side.

“Gabe? You…you need to wake up, you need to eat something…” He said, shaking his friend. Gabriel’s eyes opened slowly, and Scarecrow couldn’t stop a happy laugh from escaping him when he saw Gabriel’s gaze actually lock on him.

“C-Crow?” Gabriel said, his voice small. Scarecrow nodded as he pushed down tears, walking up to beside his friend’s head.

“Gabe, you gotta eat something, just a little bit, ok?”

“D-don’t…want to…”

“Gabe, you idiot, you _need_ to!” Scarecrow said, pulling Gabriel a bit higher against the headboard. Gabriel was too weak to protest, though he whimpered slightly. “Here…” Scarecrow said, grabbing the soup as he set it on the end table. Gabriel just eyed it.

“N-no, Crow…”

“Gabe, it’s hot, and you are going to eat it, alright?” He said, getting a small spoonful of the soup in his hand. Gabriel just sighed in defeat as Scarecrow helped him eat it, the man smiling when Gabriel was able to keep it down. At least he was eating a little bit…

“T-tired…” Gabriel said, leaning his head back after Scarecrow had made him eat some of the soup. Scarecrow sighed and set the spoon down, helping ease Gabriel back into sleeping position. As soon as he was down, he seemed to pass right out. Scarecrow sighed as he looked over his friend. He ate something, but…it wasn’t enough. It just wasn’t enough.

Scarecrow ran and replaced the cold washcloth on his friend’s head, hoping the little food and cool cloth would help. It’s all he could do at the moment. Scarecrow just leaned back in his chair, humming the song from before brokenly to himself as he stared at Gabriel.

Scarecrow had never cared about anyone like this before.

What had changed…

~

_The next day…_

Scarecrow snapped awake, nearly falling out of his chair as he caught his breath. The rain outside still wasn’t letting up. They only had two more days of the hotel, then it was back to the streets. Scarecrow…was at a loss. He was just at a loss.

He looked over Gabriel, the man on his back with his eyes closed as he slept restlessly. Scarecrow sighed and ran his hand through his hair nervously as he took in the sight. He had slept all night and…he didn’t look better at all. If anything, he looked _worse._

This was _bad._

Pulling himself to his feet, Scarecrow turned to head to the bathroom when some mumbling from Gabriel snapped him back. He turned and saw Gabriel turning his head back and forth slowly, a look of distress on his face. Another nightmare…

“Gabe, hey it’s…it’s alright…” Scarecrow said as he pushed down tears. He didn’t know if this was true. Gabriel opened his eyes slowly as he looked over in Scarecrow’s direction. “Gabe are y-”

“I’m going t-to die, aren’t I…?” Gabriel muttered; his voice small. Scarecrow reeled back in shock, his heart skipping a beat.

“N-no, Gabe, no! Damnit, no!” He said, the tears returning to his eyes. “You’re gonna be fine, ok? You’re gonna be fine, and we can get back to traveling, alright?” Scarecrow said, taking his friend’s hand in his own again as Gabriel gasped for breath before him. “It…it’s you and me, alright? I promise, I’m gonna look out for you…” Scarecrow cried, his voice wavering. Gabriel just stared past him.

“D-don’t go…” Gabriel said softly, tears leaving his own eyes again. Scarecrow just held his hand tighter.

“I’d never leave you, Gabe, alright? I promised to take care of you, remember?” He asked, earning a small nod from Gabriel. “I promised…” He finished, trailing off as Gabriel’s eyes closed again, the man falling asleep. He wasn’t getting better. He needed medicine. Now. Scarecrow was not going to let Gabriel be sick on the streets. _Not_ when he had a say about it.

~

Scarecrow sighed as he walked into the store, his hands in his pockets as he neared the medical section. He’s done this before, and he could do it again. He wasn’t going to let anything stop him. Not when Gabriel’s life was on the line.

He reached the aisle and smiled when he saw no one else was here. He looked around to make sure, but he saw no one. He was alone. Nodding to himself, he reached for the good medicine he knew would do the trick. It wasn’t prescription, but it was second best. Gabriel…didn’t have any legal documents anyway. Scarecrow turned away as he began working on the bottle, aiming to transfer the contents to a container that couldn’t be picked up by the security doors.

“Son, I really don’t think that’s a wise idea.”

Scarecrow spun around with a yelp at the sound of a voice right behind him. He took some steps back as his heart raced out of his chest. A cop was standing right behind him. _Great._

“I-I, uh, I…” Scarecrow started, holding the medicine closer to his chest. He couldn’t fail. He _couldn’t._

“Son, come on, just set it back down before there’s any trouble…” The cop said calmly, taking a step forward. Scarecrow just held the bottle tighter in his arms as he shook his head.

“N-no, sir, I…I need it.” He said firmly. He was caught but…he wasn’t going down without a fight. He’d run if he had to.

“Why don’t you just pay for it?” The cop said, not advancing further. Scarecrow just gave a small fake laugh and pulled his wallet out, showing the contents to the man in front of him.

“I have maybe two dollars to my name, alright? Look, I’m sorry, I…I just need it, ok?” He said, his tears threatening to return. This cop was _not_ gonna stop him from getting this to Gabriel.

“You don’t look sick…”

“It…it’s for my friend, ok? He’s…” Scarecrow paused. He couldn’t stop the tears as he thought about Gabriel. “He’s really sick, and…and he’s high risk at the moment, he’s not getting better, and I just…I’m not leaving this building without this, alright?!” Scarecrow yelled, taking a step back. The cop just stared at him, though Scarecrow swore he could see concern on his face.

“You’re telling the truth?” He asked calmly. Scarecrow nodded.

“Y-yeah, we…we don’t exactly have a home, and…we traveled a lot yesterday, and it was colder and…he’s worse off than I am…he just got sick, but I had used all our money to get our hotel for a few extra days, and…and we have to leave in two days and if he’s not better, then we’re back on the street and if he’s still _sick,_ I…I don’t…I don’t think he’ll…” Scarecrow rambled, tears sliding down his cheek as he shook in place. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up through teary vision to see the cop looking at him warmly.

“Look, son, how about a deal alright?” He said, stepping back as he reached into his pocket. “I’ll cover that medicine there to help you two out, and you have to promise no more crime, alright?” He said, handing a bunch of cash to Scarecrow, who just stared at it in stunned silence.

“S-sir, I…I couldn’t…” He said, his tears not stopping. He took in a broken breath when the cop shoved the money into his hands.

“There’s enough for the medicine, and enough for an extra day in the hotel, I hope.” He said firmly, stepping back. Scarecrow just stared at the cash, not comprehending.

“I…I don’t…”

“I’m a cop who lives alone, ok? Don’t worry, I can afford this. Just remember what I said, and make sure your friend gets better for me.” The cop said, walking away. Scarecrow shook his head and ran after him.

“W-wait!” He yelled, catching him as he rounded the corner. “Wh-what’s your name, then? If…if you really are sure about this…” Scarecrow said, his voice shaking. The cop smiled as he let out a breath.

“Just call me Jim, alright?” He said, placing his hand back on Scarecrow’s shoulder. “Please, just take care of yourself and that friend of yours, alright? And…just try to stay out of my station in the future.” He said with a laugh, walking away, leaving the stunned Scarecrow in shocked silence.

“I…I will…” He muttered, eying the contents in his hand. The cop had given him a lot of money…he could get the medicine, another day at the hotel, and some extra food…

Scarecrow laughed as more tears escaped his eyes, his black makeup sliding down his face as he covered his eyes with his hand. He’d have to find that cop again someday and thank him…

~

Scarecrow bolted into the hotel room, sighing in relief when he saw Gabriel still in the bed. He quickly got the cap off the bottle and edged closer to Gabriel, sitting in the chair by his side.

“Gabe, you gotta wake up, ok?” He said, nudging his friend’s arm. Gabriel let out a whimper, but opened his eyes, staring ahead blankly. “Here Gabe, take this…” Scarecrow said, grabbing some water as he helped prop the dazed Gabriel up. He still looked worse than before. He just…had no energy. He had no energy and no way to fight this properly.

“…drane?” Gabriel mumbled; his voice still gone. Scarecrow just blinked.

“N-no, what? Gabe, it’s Scarecrow, alright? I’m here…” He said, reaching for the medicine. Scarecrow helped Gabriel take it, smiling when the man was able to. Once done, Gabriel fell back down to the bed, out cold once more. Scarecrow let out a breath of relief, standing as he fixed his friend’s blanket. God bless that cop. Scarecrow just…didn’t know if Gabriel would have ever gotten better if they were forced back to the streets, especially with the storm outside. He stepped back as he looked over his friend, the young man sleeping peacefully.

Scarecrow knew Gabriel had been through a lot. Not just in this world, but in his own. His eyes gave it away. Scarecrow was…familiar with the look. It really broke his heart to think about it. Gabriel was young, as he had told Scarecrow he was roughly 21. He had been through so much so soon and it just…broke Scarecrow at the thought. But…he would make sure things got easier. He had promised to take care of him, and he was going to keep that promise. Through anything.

~

Scarecrow pulled the hotel curtain closed; the street outside now black as night had fallen. Gabriel hadn’t stirred the entire rest of the day, though Scarecrow assumed that was a good thing. He was still feverish, but he was resting and wasn’t freaking out anymore. His breathing had even mellowed out back to normal already. He was getting better.

Scarecrow just sighed as he sat in the chair beside his friend’s bed, the only light source being the dim bedside lamp next to him. The rain was now just a drizzle, gently falling outside as the night quieted down. Gabriel hadn’t eaten anything else, but he was looking better already. He was going to be ok.

Scarecrow laughed to himself slightly. He had no idea if he overreacted or not. He just…didn’t know what would happen. He had no idea if Gabriel would be able to bounce back from this. He was happy he had worried, or he would have never met that cop. How kind he was…

Scarecrow smiled with a nod and stood, though a whimper brought his attention back to Gabriel. He turned and saw his friend had his eyes squeezed shut again, his face that of distress. Another fever dream…

“Gabe, it’s alright…calm down…” Scarecrow said, sitting back down in his chair beside Gabriel, the man muttering unintelligible nonsense. Scarecrow placed his hand on Gabriel’s arm, though it didn’t seem to do any good. “Gabe, come on, you’re safe…” He said gently, not sure what else to do. Gabriel didn’t acknowledge him, but instead just kept turning away.

With a sigh, Scarecrow placed his hand on Gabriel’s head, stroking his messy hair gently in an attempt to soothe him. He smiled when it seemed to work.

“…drane…” Gabriel muttered again, quieter now. Scarecrow just blinked. What was Gabriel dreaming of? Shrugging it off as nonsense, he kept his hand on his friend’s head for a while before stepping back, happy that Gabriel was now peacefully asleep. He felt his heart skip when he swore he saw a small smile form on Gabriel’s face. Maybe the nightmares were finally over…

Scarecrow nodded and turned away, getting into his own bed as he turned off the dim light.

~

_Gabriel was gripping his head, the busy sounds of the modern city still shaking him. He kept his eyes squeezed shut as he staggered backwards, trying to blindly run away from the pounding sounds suffocating him._

_He let out a yell as he felt the ground vanish beneath him, the air knocked out of him as he landed with a hard thud on his back. He let out a cry but paused when he realized something._

_It was quiet._

_Cracking his dreary eyes open, he looked around and saw distorted woods around him, the trees blending together before his aching eyes. He looked up and saw stars in the sky, the area around him dark. He still felt cold. Gabriel sighed in weakened defeat and leaned his head back against the grass, his body aching as he laid still. He didn’t dare open his eyes when footsteps approached him upon the grass._

_“Gabriel…”_

_Gabriel kept his eyes closed. He knew what happen last time he opened his eyes to someone calling his name. His ears still ringing as his heart raced, he felt someone kneel beside his head. Taking a chance, he cracked his eyes open. There looking down on him was a familiar face. Gabriel felt himself smile when he saw Elderane above him, his eyes glistening like the stars behind him._

_“Elderane…” Gabriel muttered, reaching a trembling hand up to touch his friend’s face. He cupped Elderane’s cheek, with the elf smiling warmly at him in return. Gabriel stifled a cry and tried to pull himself up, tears streaming from his eyes as he struggled. He fell back to the ground, his arms too weak to hold himself up._

_“I’m here…” Elderane said, his voice gentle as it always had been. Gabriel’s heart skipped when he stared through blurry vision at his friend. How he had missed him…he thought he’d never see him again…_

_“I missed you…” Gabriel cried; his throat tight as he felt his hand fall from Elderane’s face. He couldn’t hold it up anymore. Gabriel smiled when Elderane placed his own hand on his head, the elf stroking his hair softly like he once used to do. Gabriel couldn’t stop more tears from falling when he closed his eyes, taking in the comforting touch from his long-lost friend._

_“You’re safe…” Elderane whispered, his hand still on Gabriel’s head, the touch causing all cold and pain to fade away as Gabriel relaxed, succumbing to the calming exhaustion around him._

_“Elderane…”_

~

Scarecrow awoke the next morning, his mind finally easing. He had used the money Jim gave him to extend their stay at the hotel, giving Gabriel some extra time to recover. He had bought some more food and had even spent some time playing his guitar on a street corner to get a few extra bucks. Things were looking up.

He smiled brightly to himself when he felt Gabriel’s forehead that morning. He didn’t feel warm anymore. He was sleeping soundly. His fever had broken, and he was getting better. Scarecrow’s heart warmed at the thought. He was keeping his promise.

Scarecrow was now on his own bed, tuning his guitar when a voice shook him out of it.

“C-Crow?”

Scarecrow turned to see Gabriel attempting to sit up, his eyes open. Scarecrow set his guitar down and smiled as he hopped off his bed and helped Gabriel sit up.

“Hey, buddy, how’re you feeling?’ Scarecrow said, looking his friend over. The color had returned to his face and his eyes were actually focused and aware.

“M-much better, Crow…thanks to you…” He said, eying the mess of the room. He didn’t remember much from the past few days, but he could always feel Scarecrow’s presence beside him.

“Oh, shut up, yah time capsule, I was just doin’ what friends do.” Scarecrow said, forced lightness in his voice. He was still shaken. Still afraid Gabriel would fall ill again. Gabriel just stared at him, his smile warm and understanding.

“Thank you…my friend…” He said, looking down. Scarecrow nodded and got up, putting another soup in the microwave.

“You need to eat something, ok?” He said sternly. Gabriel just laughed and nodded, leaning back against the headboard.

“Y-yes, I think I can…” He said, pulling his blanket up. He felt…better. He still felt weak, but…he was better.

“Right, here…” Scarecrow said, placing the hot soup on the end table as he handed Gabriel a spoon. Gabriel happily ate it, keeping everything down as he did. He really was finally on the upswing.

“Thank you, Scarecrow…” He said, relishing the comforting feeling around him. Scarecrow just shook his head.

“I’m just…glad you’re alright…” He said, pushing down tears. Gabriel noticed the odd look in his friend’s eyes.

“Crow…?”

“Yeah Gabe?”

“Promise me you’ll be careful…”

“Where on earth did that come from?” He said, confused by the statement. Gabriel just looked away as his nightmares came back to light.

“Just…be careful…you know how you always get into trouble…just…” Gabriel said, his voice breaking as tears escaped his eyes. Scarecrow had a guess as to why this was brought up.

“Hey, hey, it’s aright…” Scarecrow said, sitting on the bed beside Gabriel. “I promise I’ll be careful, alright? Don’t worry, it takes a lot to get me down.” He said proudly, earning a laugh from Gabriel.

“Y-yes, I know, I just…”

“Look, you worry about me when you need to, ok? Right now, I gotta worry about you.” Scarecrow said, placing his hand on Gabriel’s. Gabriel smiled and took the hand in his own, earning a flustered look from Scarecrow, though he held the hand back.

“Thank you, Crow, I…don’t know where I’d be without you…” He said, a smile on his face as he met Scarecrow’s gaze. Scarecrow just smiled back with a sigh.

“Me neither, Gabe…me neither…” He said calmly, letting Gabriel’s touch ease his nerves.

They were alright. Both he and Gabriel had been through a lot, and…they’d go through a lot more. But Scarecrow knew that no matter what, he’d keep his promise to be there for his friend. Through anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love that Crow/Gab content.
> 
> Gabe does have weaker immune system at the moment because eating nothing but berries and leaves for a month out of a park in Cleveland will do that to yah. Would he have died if Scarecrow couldn't get the medicine? Who knows. It wouldn't have been a good time though...
> 
> Scarecrow cares ;-;
> 
> Thanks for help Void~
> 
> He loves his Gab.


	46. Inhuman Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron makes a grave miscalculation.

**Prompt 35: Inhuman**

_Featuring: Avantasia protags_

**TW: Minor body horror**

“So…what are you doing with him?”

“Just a small dimensional test.”

“Do the neighbors… _know_ you are doing this?”

“No, but the risks that anything bad will happen are slim.”

“Are they?” Enty asked, cautiously eyeing Aaron who was messing with a small remote-like device, the machine wired up to the outlet beside him.

“Yeah, from past research, the most this will do is transport him a few feet over. I made sure that he wouldn’t end up in another dimension totally.” Aaron said, eying the sleeping dog on his work desk, the fluffy creature not aware anything was happening.

“But they asked us to watch him…” Enty said, not liking what Aaron was going to do. Aaron just waved him off.

“Oh, it’s fine, it’s fine. There’s very slim risk, don’t worry. Besides, this is a good way to make sure you all don’t get stuck in the line of fire like usual.” He said, some guilt creeping into his mind when he recalled his previous experiments, his friends always getting hurt, sent across dimensions, or erased from existence in the wake of his miscalculations.

“Oh…if you’re sure…” Enty said, eying the cute fluffy dog, sleeping peacefully.

“Don’t worry, Enty, he won’t know a thing happened. Trust me, this’ll be a harmless experiment.” Aaron said, making sure the wires were connected. This one needed the house’s power. He stood back, with Enty hiding behind him as he pressed a few buttons on the remote, pointing it at the animal on the desk. Enty could hear a familiar ringing begin to appear.

“Aaron…” Enty said, worry in his voice as he edged back farther.

“It’s alright, nothing is wrong y-GAH!!!” Aaron yelled in shock, backing up when the remote had a jolt of electricity came out of it with a loud pop, the lights in the room flickering as the electricity surged through the wire and into the wall outlet. He saw the animal on the desk look up, a faint blue light around it as the lights in the room went out.

“Oh…” Enty muttered, hiding his face in Aaron’s shoulder as the noise resonated in the room. After a moment of chaos, the lights went back to normal, the smell of smoke drifting in the air.

“Ah…that wasn’t supposed to happen…” Aaron muttered, eying the device which was smoking slightly. He looked ahead and saw the dog looking around in confusion, alertness in its eyes. Aaron walked forward and petted its head, the dog calming down as it settled back into a resting position.

“He’s ok…” Enty said in relief, walking up behind Aaron. Aaron stood back, eying the device.

“Yes, it seems it just overloaded. Darn thing didn’t even work at all…” He said, hitting the side of it slightly. He sighed, lowering the device to his side as he looked over at his journal. “Well…back to square one…” Aaron said, setting the remote down as he unplugged it from the wall.

“Well, at least no one got hurt this time…” Enty said, petting the content dog on the desk. Aaron nodded, some relief filling his mind.

“Yes, yes…you are right, that is something of note…” He said, his guilt returning for past experiments. He was trying to be safer with these, though things he couldn’t predict always seemed to happen. He let out a breath, running his hand through his hair as he picked up his journal, eying his notes.

After a few moments, Enty perked up, looking towards the stairs. He thought he had heard…someone yelling.

“Uh, Aaron?”

“Hm?”

“I’ll…be right back…” Enty said cautiously, walking up the stairs. He felt a tension in the air that he couldn’t explain. Something…felt wrong.

“Alright, I’ll be here.” Aaron said, leaning against his desk as he adjusted his glasses. He had some schematics to rewrite.

~

Scarecrow was standing in the kitchen, leaning against the table as he skimmed through his phone, a mug of coffee in his hands. He glanced up when Gabriel walked in, aiming for the pantry.

“Is Eld awake yet?” Scarecrow asked, eying Gabriel as he put some water in a mug, opening the microwave to make some quick tea.

“Ah, no, still sleeping.”

“He sleeps like a damn log.” Scarecrow said, some humor in his voice. “He’s almost more comatose than you are.”

“He is just a heavy sleeper, Crow.” Gabriel said with a smile, placing the mug in the microwave as he turned it on.

“Yeah, a damn nuclear explosion wouldn’t wake pointy up.” Scarecrow said with a snicker, taking a sip of his coffee. Gabriel smiled, waiting for the mug to heat up.

“Well, with you and your explosives, we may be able to test that someday.” He said, reaching for the microwave door as it signaled his mug was done.

“Heh, maybe, how big an explosion you think it’ll take?” Scarecrow said with a wicked smile. Gabriel rolled his eyes as he pressed the microwave button.

“Aaron would kill you before w-GAH!!!” Gabriel cried in agony, a bright flash of blue electricity surging from the device, striking him dead-on.

Scarecrow stood back in shock as the lights in the room flickered, though he was more concerned with Gabriel, as he could see the odd blue bolts of electricity shoot up his arm and around him, the man staggering clumsily back as he fell to the floor with a pained cry.

“G-Gabe!” Scarecrow yelled in terror, setting his coffee down as the lights in the room stopped flickering, though Gabriel was still jerking oddly on the floor, the blue electricity still surging around his body.

Scarecrow kneeled beside his friend, his heart beating out of his chest as he took in the sight of Gabriel curling in on himself, his body still jerking as if he were still being electrocuted.

“Gabe, come on!” Scarecrow said with a wavering voice, reaching for his friend.

He reeled back with a hiss of pain when he touched Gabriel, a small shock striking his hand when he came into contact with his friend. Scarecrow’s heart dropped, as Gabriel was now wheezing, and he could see tears sliding down his face, his eyes squeezed shut as he shook almost violently on the ground.

“Gabe, oh, _god…”_ Scarecrow muttered in terror, not sure what to do. This wasn’t normal!

He reached to touch his friend again, though he paused when an odd sound began appearing, seemingly from nowhere. It sounded like faint cracking, almost like small sticks being broken. Scarecrow looked around, but the only movement was Gabriel, the younger man still gasping for air on the floor.

Scarecrow looked down, but the moment he did so, he felt all feeling leave his body. He staggered to his feet, his eyes wide in horrified shock as he backed away a bit, his gaze locked on Gabriel on the floor. Scarecrow could hear Gabriel breathing labored and pained breaths as he laid there in fetal position, though the thing that scared Scarecrow the most was that he could now pinpoint where the odd cracking sound was coming from.

It was coming from Gabriel.

He stood in unbearable frozen terror when he saw Gabriel’s body convulse, his body twitching oddly as it almost seemed to…reshape itself, his back and bones shifting. All Scarecrow felt was blinding fear when he saw Gabriel reach his arm out, though when he did, Scarecrow could see what appeared to be…fur, the same color as his brunette hair, now forming on his arm, causing his sleeve to expand and tear as it grew.

“C-Cr…ow…” Gabriel forced through a wheeze, his voice agonized and broken. Scarecrow didn’t dare move. He saw tears sliding down Gabriel’s face, the man sobbing in hysterics as more of his body shifted, the same fur now seemingly forming all around him, climbing up his neck.

Scarecrow got one last look at the horrified look in Gabriel’s teary eyes before the younger man huddled in on himself tighter with a gasp, his face hidden and his cries now muffled. He was downright screaming now. Scarecrow stood paralyzed as Gabriel’s muffled screams rang in his hears, the sound shattering his heart. He could almost _feel_ Gabriel’s agony.

Gabriel’s body kept convulsing, though Scarecrow felt his face pale more when he heard a louder tearing sound, the man now realizing in horror that Gabriel was now…growing larger, his clothes ripping as the same brunette-colored fur broke through the white fabric of his robe all around his body.

The younger man was still screaming in agony, his voice breaking as the horrid cracking sound continued. Scarecrow felt sick to his stomach as after a moment, the entirety of Gabriel’s robe shredded apart and fell away, leaving only brown fur beneath it, any trace of what Gabriel once looked like now gone as he grew. 

Scarecrow wavered on his feet, losing all feeling in his legs when he saw movement on Gabriel, a bit of the brown fur moving. He saw a tail appear. Gabriel had a tail, the thing swiping almost madly as Gabriel convulsed on the floor, writhing in agony.

Scarecrow stopped breathing as Gabriel’s screams became distorted and inhuman, sounding more like animal cries and howls than the friend he once knew. Gabriel was still faced away, so he couldn’t see his face, but Scarecrow could see what looked like…dog ears on his friend’s head, the small mess of fur sticking out as the cracking sound continued and his body kept growing.

Still laying on his side, Gabriel was now taller than the countertop alone, his now bulkier inhuman body still shaking as his screaming began to fade, the sound now replaced with pained whimpers, his breathing deep and sharp. 

Scarecrow couldn’t feel anything. He felt like he was in a fever dream. Before him was a giant mess of brown fur, almost bigger than their couch. He watched with no thoughts as Gabriel adjusted himself slightly, his hand once more reaching out. Or…his paw. Scarecrow saw his friend’s now giant paw was covered in the same fluffy brown fur, and he could see long black claws sticking out of where his fingers used to be.

Gabriel lifted his head, and Scarecrow gripped his stomach when the younger man looked ahead, though Scarecrow wasn’t looking at Gabriel’s face anymore. It was a wolf’s head, with the long muzzle and brown fur-covered skin. Scarecrow could see long sharp teeth in Gabriel’s mouth as he seemingly tried to push himself up on large shaking fur-covered arms, though they now looked like wolf legs than human arms.

Gabriel was now a giant wolf through and through.

His senses failing him as a wave of nausea and dizziness washed over him, Scarecrow’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he let out a faint gasp, the man falling with a thump backwards to the floor.

“Guys, I heard yelling is-”

Enty stopped dead in his tracks, his shadows flaring immediately when he heard heavy panting and inhuman whimpers. He looked into the kitchen and saw Scarecrow on the floor, unconscious. Before him…Enty saw a giant brown wolf-looking monster, the being raising its head as it wavered on its legs.

The creature looked his direction, and Enty saw its mouth, with sharp razor-like teeth inside. He saw its eyes almost glowing in the dim light, and he saw the creature’s large paw lift up, with several black dagger-like claws residing there. The creature was huge, almost 7ft tall as it pushed itself up. Enty locked eyes with the monster.

Enty screamed.

~

Aaron huffed to himself as he reread his notes, trying to figure out where he went wrong.

_“AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!”_

Aaron dropped his notebook in fright, the book clattering to the floor as Aaron’s heart skipped a beat, a piercing scream causing him to jump out of his skin.

That was Enty’s scream. And he sounded _terrified._

Cursing to himself, Aaron ran up the basement stairs and quickly pushed the door open. He immediately saw a full-shadow Enty by the back wall in the living room, the man screaming in hysterics as his shadows flared violently.

“Enty! Enty, _Jesus,_ what’s…” Aaron said, now noticing an unconscious Scarecrow on the floor. “Crow!” Aaron yelled in terror, running to his side. “Crow, wake up!” He said, shaking Scarecrow. Scarecrow… _never_ passed out.

With a small groan, Scarecrow opened his eyes, his breathing picking up as his blood pounded in his ears.

“Crow, what happened?! Why is Enty screaming? What happened to you?!” Aaron urged, though Scarecrow just sat up and began sliding back, tears now streaming from his eyes. Aaron felt fear claw away at his heart. Scarecrow also looked terrified.

What was going on?

“Crow, please!” Aaron said, edging closer to Scarecrow whose face was white as a sheet, his gaze locked ahead of him. “What happened?”

“G-G-Gabe…” Scarecrow muttered, his voice shaking badly as he reached a hand outward, pointing towards the kitchen. Aaron followed his gaze and froze, his heart stopping in his chest.

There in the kitchen, looking around almost dazed…was a giant brown wolf.

“Oh… _fuck_ …” Aaron muttered, terror wracking his brain as he gripped Scarecrow’s arm tighter. Enty was still screaming on and off behind them.

Aaron felt a jolt of terror go down his spine when the creature looked at him, its mouth opening. Aaron edged closer to the trembling Scarecrow as his own heart pounded out of his chest. The wolf stared at him, though Aaron thought its eyes looked…familiar…

“A-Aawoo…Aawwooo…” The creature spoke quietly, and Aaron’s heart stopped dead.

It…sounded like _their_ voice. He watched as the creature began looking around in fright, its breathing getting heaver and quicker as it whimpered more. It raised a shaking paw up towards its face, reaching for its mouth as it hit itself there lightly, as if something was wrong with it.

“Awoo…Aawoo!” It cried; its eyes locked on Aaron; the gaze almost pleading. Aaron didn’t move as he analyzed the situation.

Was the wolf trying to…say his name?

The creature let out a cry and a whine, the animal looking down at itself. Aaron heard it cry out more as it reached another shaking paw up, the wolf eying its own fur-covered hand. It let out another loud whine and looked around rapidly as it panted in seeming fear, with it knocking glasses over off the counter as it panicked. The creature gave out one last small pained whimper, and Aaron saw it waver and fall forward, its eyes flickering closed as it crashed to the floor, unmoving with a loud dull thump. All was silent.

Aaron couldn’t breathe.

He finally broke his gaze away from the wolf, and Aaron then looked down at the still shaking Scarecrow.

“C-Crow?!” Aaron asked, his voice trembling. Scarecrow looked up at him with wide eyes, tears still streaming from them.

“G-Gabe…Gabriel…” He managed his breathing close to hyperventilating. Aaron looked back into the kitchen and felt all feeling leave him when he saw tattered white fabric beneath the unconscious creature.

Gabriel’s robe.

He looked over the wolf, now noticing that the fur…was the _exact_ same color as Gabriel’s hair. And the creature had just passed out…just like Gabriel would when terrified.

“Oh _FUCK.”_ Aaron yelled, gripping his hair as Scarecrow flinched. Aaron grabbed the front of Scarecrow’s jacket, terror in both their eyes. “CROW! Tell me that thing isn’t Gabe!” He screamed, tears sliding down his face.

Scarecrow just let more of his tears fall, his eyes wide open in terror.

“I…I saw…whole thing…it…Gabe, it…” He said, eying the kitchen. Aaron felt like he was going to be sick. He released Scarecrow and sat back, his mind screaming.

The invention downstairs. The power surge. The dog.

Aaron had done this.

“A-Aaron…f-fix him…” Scarecrow muttered, his voice shaking worse than his body was. “Fix him, Aaron! FIX HIM! FIX HIM _NOW!!!”_ He screamed louder, grabbing Aaron’s arm as he shook his friend. Aaron looked at him, his mouth dry as his nausea refused to fade.

“I-I can, I-”

“Aaron…” Enty muttered fearfully, now edging a bit closer to the duo on the floor. “Wh-what…what is-”

“Enty…don’t freak out…” Aaron said calmly, pushing his fear down as much as he could. He could fix this. “But…but that’s Gabe…” He said quickly.

Enty blinked a moment, his gaze now locking on the still unconscious giant wolf in the kitchen.

Aaron and Scarecrow flinched when Enty let out another scream, his shadows flaring more as he staggered back.

“Enty, wait!” Aaron yelled, though Enty was once more back by the wall, his arms holding himself tight as he breathed heavily, looking down.

“Aaron, we-” Scarecrow started, but froze when they heard movement. They looked over and saw Gabriel was stirring, the wolf now adjusting his head with a whine as he tried to pull himself up. Scarecrow quickly reached over and pulled Aaron closer. “Clockwork, we don’t know if he’s dangerous!” Scarecrow hissed, his panic taking over once more as he stared at what used to be his friend in the kitchen.

“C-Crow, it’s Gabe!” Aaron said, his nausea not going away. “He…he wouldn’t hurt us!”

“But he’s a giant wolf now, Aaron! A FUCKING GIANT WOLF!!!” Scarecrow yelled, shaking Aaron slightly. The duo froze, a different sound now coming closer.

“Oh, stars, I heard such screaming, is everything-”

Aaron’s heart stopped dead when he saw Elderane walk in, the elf immediately noticing the 7ft wolf in the kitchen. Aaron swallowed nervously. Elderane…was going to _kill_ him this time.

For a moment, no one moved. Gabriel was still looking down at himself in a panic, seemingly trying to figure out what was happening as he hyperventilated. Aaron looked up at Elderane, the elf frozen solid as he stared with wide eyes at the creature in the other room.

“Eld, listen-”

 _“A BEAST OF HELL!”_ Elderane shrieked, stepping back as Aaron and Scarecrow flinched.

The duo’s hearts stopped dead when they watched Elderane reach for his belt and into his boot, pulling out two long silver daggers, the elf holding them tight.

Aaron and Scarecrow exchanged horrified glances, the duo quickly jumping to their feet.

“I WON’T LET IT HURT US!!!” Elderane screamed, running forward, his daggers aimed to kill. “I SHALL VANQUISH IT!!!”

 _“NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!”_ Aaron and Scarecrow screamed together, chasing after Elderane. Aaron grabbed Elderane’s arm as Scarecrow ran past them, forcing his fear away as he stood resolute before Gabriel, his hands outstretched as he blocked his friend from Elderane.

“Elderane, it’s Gabriel!” Scarecrow yelled, but the elf wasn’t listening as he struggled against Aaron.

“I will send it back to hell where it belongs!” Elderane sneered, holding his dagger higher. Aaron felt sick when he saw a flash of pure terror appear in Gabriel’s still familiar eyes, the wolf freezing in place as he tuned in to what was going on around him.

“Elderane, it’s Gabriel! It’s Gabe, Eld, it’s Gabe!!!” Aaron screamed, holding Elderane back with all he had. Elderane slowed his struggling, his eyes landing on Scarecrow, the man standing defensively before the giant beast.

“Wh-what…did you say…” Elderane muttered, his gaze locking with the creature. He saw terror in its eyes. His eyes…

They…looked like Gabriel’s eyes.

“It’s Gabriel, Eld, it’s fucking Gabriel!” Scarecrow yelled, taking a step back closer to the now whimpering wolf. But…the wolf didn’t attack him. Gabriel wasn’t going to hurt him, so that was a good sign.

“I…I…” Elderane said, his struggling slowing as the daggers fell from his hands with a metallic clatter. He saw the shredded white remains of Gabriel’s robe on the kitchen floor beneath the wolf. The wolf whose fur was the same color as Gabriel’s hair.

Gabriel…

“It’s Gabriel, Eld, I swear!” Aaron cried, tears streaming from his eyes. “I made a miscalculation on a device a-”

Elderane quickly yanked his arm away from Aaron, though before the scientist could think to grab him again, Elderane sent a quick punch towards Aaron, hitting him directly in the face.

Scarecrow watched in horror as Aaron staggered backwards dazed, finally collapsing to the ground, out cold.

“ELDERANE, WHAT THE FUCK?!” Scarecrow yelled, his mind a screaming mess as he saw Aaron lay there, unmoving. Elderane spun around, tears streaming from his eyes as he faced Scarecrow and Gabriel.

“G-Gabriel?” Elderane squeaked, taking a slow step forward. Scarecrow shook his head and stepped aside as he eyed Gabriel, the wolf looking at the duo in terror, though he didn’t move at all. But he didn’t seem to have much control over his tail, which was still swiping madly behind him.

“Gabe, are you…are you with us?” Scarecrow said, his voice shaking. The giant wolf was still breathing heavy, his familiar eyes full of terror.

“R-Row…” He tried with a whine, eying Scarecrow. Scarecrow saw pure sadness fill Gabriel’s eyes and Scarecrow’s heart dropped. Gabriel couldn’t speak at _all._

“Wh-what…what did he _do_ to you…” Elderane muttered fearfully, stepping closer to the wolf. Gabriel looked at him, though Scarecrow eyed him in confusion when Gabriel let out another whimper, now looking around the room and at himself quicker. He looked distressed.

“Gabe?” Scarecrow asked.

“H-hey!” Elderane yelled, staggering to the side as Gabriel quickly pushed past him into the living room, the wolf hardly fitting through the door. His tail knocked Scarecrow’s coffee mug off the table as he went past. Once Gabriel entered the living room, Enty’s eyes widened and he bolted away from his spot, now going to kneel beside the still unconscious Aaron.

“What is he…” Scarecrow muttered, eying Gabriel as the wolf bounded over to the couch on all fours, quickly using his longer nose to mess with something on it. Scarecrow blinked when he saw Gabriel lift a blanket up with his head, the wolf quickly maneuvering it over his back as he shook a bit, the blanket draping over him awkwardly.

“Wh-why?” Elderane asked, watching in confusion as Gabriel struggled to put the blanket over himself. Scarecrow froze then let out a sigh, covering his eyes with a groan. Elderane noticed and looked over. “Crow?”

“He…he knows he’s not wearing clothes…” Scarecrow muttered, a trace of faint amusement in his voice as he lowered his hands. Elderane looked back to Gabriel with wide eyes, his face feeling hot when he now realized that Gabriel’s clothes had indeed been torn to shreds.

“Oh…oh, dear, _oh…”_ Elderane muttered, turning away as he covered his eyes with his hands, the elf shaking slightly.

“Christ, Eld, you can’t see anything…he’s too…fluffy…” Scarecrow said, pushing past the trembling Elderane into the living room. His fear now gone as he saw Gabriel was still definitely Gabriel, he climbed onto the couch, allowing him to reach the blanket on his friends back. “Here, bud…here…” He said, helping Gabriel adjust the large blanket over himself.

Gabriel just nodded with a whimper, looking down as Scarecrow hopped back off the couch.

“Eld, he’s decent. You can stop being stupid, now.” Scarecrow said tiredly as Elderane turned back around. The elf was still pale as he eyed Gabriel, the wolf now hiding somewhat behind the couch.

“I…I don’t…I…” Elderane said, his fear returning as he took in the horrid sight.

“Eld, do _not_ shut down on me!” Scarecrow yelled, stepping back. But all was lost as Elderane let out a gasp, falling with a thud to the ground. Scarecrow rolled his eyes and turned to Gabriel, the wolf whimpering in distress more when he saw the unconscious Elderane. “Gabe…can you understand us?” Scarecrow asked gently. He felt some relief wash over him when Gabriel nodded with another whimper.

“Rrow…” He said again, though he shook his head with a whine when the words failed him. Scarecrow sighed. If Gabriel didn’t have trauma before…he definitely had it now.

“Gabe…I think Aaron fucked up, but…but you know him, he’ll fix this, alright?” Scarecrow said calmly. Gabriel let out another whimper and rested his head on the couch, his eyes showing his sorrow. Scarecrow sighed and reached forward, placing a hand on Gabriel’s head, the fur soft to the touch.

“R-Row…?” Gabriel said, looking up to Scarecrow as the man held his hand on Gabriel’s head. Scarecrow gave him a reassuring look.

“We won’t leave you like this Gabe…we’re gonna get you back, ok?” He said firmly, hoping to keep Gabriel calm. “You’re gonna be ok…”

Gabriel looked up at him as Scarecrow petted his head slightly. Scarecrow couldn’t help but laugh when Gabriel realized what Scarecrow was doing. The wolf pulled his head back, knocking Scarecrow’s hand away as the man laughed.

“Alright, alright, no petting…” Scarecrow said with a smile. Gabriel huffed and turned away, though he jumped a bit when he saw Enty now beside him.

“G-Gabriel?” Enty said softly, stepping closer. Gabriel looked at him with sad eyes. Enty felt guilt strangle his heart. He had been screaming at Gabriel. He was afraid of him, thinking he was some monster.

It was just Gabriel…

“I’m…I’m sorry for screaming…” Enty said softly, stepping closer. Gabriel looked down and let out a small whine, the wolf unable to even come close to saying Enty’s name.

Enty saw the broken look in Gabriel’s eyes and let out a cry, running forward as he hugged the giant wolf. Gabriel let out a surprised yelp, though he just sighed when he felt Enty’s safe embrace on his side.

“HE’S FLUFFY!!!” Enty cried, his voice muffled in Gabriel’s fur. Scarecrow locked eyes with Gabriel, the wolf looking at him pleadingly.

“What? You’re fluffy now. That’s on you.” Scarecrow said with a smirk, hoping to lighten the mood. Gabriel let out a huff and shook his head, looking away as Enty kept hugging him. Scarecrow heard a groan and saw Elderane was stirring.

“Eld?” Scarecrow said cautiously as Elderane staggered up.

“Agh…gh…” Aaron then muttered, the other man finally coming to as well. Elderane looked over as he wiped his eyes of his tears, his gaze locking on the stirring Aaron. Scarecrow marched over to the scientist on the ground.

“Eld, you punch him again, you’re gonna regret it!”

“HE DID THIS TO MY GABRIEL!!!” Elderane cried, pointing to the large wolf by the couch.

“Y-yeah, but he can fix it!” Scarecrow said, positioning himself beside Aaron. “Aaron? You with me?”

“Oh…C-Crow?” Aaron muttered, his vision spinning as Scarecrow helped him sit up. Aaron rubbed his head, his cheek sore as his vision began to clear.

“Aaron…you have ten seconds to explain this before I kill you…” Elderane growled, grabbing his daggers off the floor. Aaron’s eyes widened and he looked behind him, noticing that Gabriel was now by the couch, with Enty’s arm around his neck, holding him close.

“Well?” Scarecrow said, wanting answers himself. Aaron looked between everyone, now realizing all eyes were on him. He looked ahead and saw Gabriel looking at him, his pleading gaze familiar.

“I…I was trying to do a dimensional transit project with the neighbor’s dog downstairs…” Aaron said quietly, his guilt suffocating him. “Something…went wrong during the power surge, and…”

“Gabriel was using the microwave when the lights went fucky…” Scarecrow intervened. Aaron’s eyes widened and he looked back to Gabriel, his friend’s eyes full of betrayal.

“It seems…it seems that during the power surge, the…the molecular structure from the dog was transmitted to Gabe and…and it mixed with his own somehow, and…and because he got a full blast of the power, it…it did this to him…” Aaron said, flinching as he finished.

For a moment all was silent. Aaron heard a yell and flinched when Elderane made a move to hit him again.

“Eld, no!” Scarecrow yelled, holding the elf back.

“YOU TURNED HIM INTO A GIANT DOG!!!” Elderane screamed, tears sliding down his face as Gabriel let out another whimper, lowering his head more behind the couch, hiding it under the pillows as Enty held him closer, though Enty’s entire arm wasn’t enough to wrap fully around Gabriel’s neck with how large he was. “YOU BROKE HIM!!! _YOU_ DID THIS!!!” Elderane screamed, doing his best to thrash free of Scarecrow’s grip as Aaron backed away in terror.

Aaron’s eyes widened when Elderane elbowed Scarecrow in the side, the man releasing Elderane with a cry of pain. The elf raced angrily towards Aaron who covered his eyes, though he blinked when he realized an attack never came.

He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Gabriel standing before him, the giant wolf standing with his head hung low before Aaron.

“G-Gabe, MOVE!!!” Elderane cried, trying to get around the giant dog. Gabriel let out a whimper and lowered himself down, sitting on the floor in front of Aaron.

Aaron sat back, his mind reeling. Gabriel was defending him.

“G-Gabriel…please…” Elderane cried, reaching forward. He placed a hand on Gabriel’s fluffy fur, the wolf just looking at him with sad eyes.

Elderane felt something inside him snap and he slid forward, falling into Gabriel’s side as he sobbed, hiding his face in Gabriel’s soft fur. Gabriel let out a huff and lowered his head to the ground with a whine, knowing full well he couldn’t escape this. He was stuck.

“Aaron…” Scarecrow said, carefully stepping over Gabriel’s still thrashing tail as he sat beside Aaron. “You _can_ fix him, right?”

“Th-theoretically…” Aaron muttered, trying to process what even caused this in the first place. Once he said those words, Gabriel’s head shot up, his eyes wide as he let out a yelp of terror.

“Gabe, he’ll fix it!” Elderane cried, now fearing the worst as Gabriel backed away more, his breathing picking up. Aaron looked ahead, his guilt strangling him as Gabriel panicked again.

“Gabriel…” Enty said, reaching forward. Gabriel let out a mix of a whine and a bark, his head shaking as he shook in place. His breathing was getting louder and more forced as he panted.

“Gabe, come on, G-Gabe!” Scarecrow yelled, backing away a bit as Gabriel once more wavered and fell forward, his body going limp as he fell to the floor with a soft thud right before Scarecrow. He was out again, though his breathing was still heavy.

“Oh…oh, Gabriel…” Elderane said, reaching forward. He placed his hand on the trembling wolf’s head and his heart dropped. He turned and faced the others behind him. “He…he is burning up…” Elderane said, feeling the extreme heat resonating off his friend.

Aaron swallowed his fear and slid closer, placing his own hand on Gabriel’s shoulder.

“He…may be overheating…” He muttered, eying the quite thick layer of fur Gabriel had, mixed with his panicking and the transformation…he just overexerted himself.

“What do we do?” Enty said, his shadows flaring as worry for his friend took over his mind. Aaron sighed and looked towards Enty.

“Th-there’s the large fan in the garage…” Aaron said, and Enty’s eyes widened as he ran towards the back room. Aaron sighed and pulled himself up on shaking legs, a few tears he couldn’t control escaping his eyes.

What has he _done…_

“Aaron…”

Aaron looked down in terror, with Elderane sitting close to the unconscious Gabriel, his hand on his head. Elderane…wasn’t looking up at him in anger though.

“Please…promise me you can fix him…” Elderane said, eying the large wolf as he whined a bit in his unconscious state. “He’s scared…” Elderane cried, his voice breaking as he gripped Gabriel’s fur tighter, the elf’s heart shattering.

“I promise, I can…” Aaron said firmly, reassurance in his voice as he kneeled before Elderane. He eyed Gabriel, terror striking his heart when he realized how painful this must have been. “I’d never leave him like this…never, Elderane, _never.”_ He said, placing his hand on Elderane’s knee. “I’ll have him back to normal by the end of the day, I have an idea of what went wrong…” He said, eying the basement door. He flinched when he felt Elderane place his hand on his own.

“Th-thank you…Aaron…I trust you…” He said, wiping away a tear. “I am sorry for punching you…” He said softly, eying the now dark bruise forming under Aaron’s eye. Aaron gave a small laugh as he touched it slightly.

“No, no…for all I do to you people, I deserved it…I deserve worse…” He muttered to himself, eyeing Gabriel. He flinched again when he felt a hand on his back. Scarecrow sat beside him, though he still looked very shaken.

“Clockwork…” Scarecrow said gently, his hand on Aaron’s back. “We trust you, alright? And it was a mistake…” He muttered softly.

“But…but _Gabe_ …” Aaron said, his tears returning when he eyed the still unconscious wolf. “He won’t _ever_ forgive me for this…it’ll haunt him forever…” Aaron cried, his heart shattering when he heard his friends faint whimpers.

“Aaron, it’s Gabe…he’ll be really… _really,_ shaken, but…but he’ll forgive you…” Scarecrow said, his mind positive Gabriel won’t hate Aaron. “He loves you, and…and you saw him defend you just now…” He said gently.

Aaron sighed. Gabriel _had_ just defended him, even when he knew Aaron had done this. Gabriel still cared about him…

“Aaron, I am sure he will forgive you as well…” Elderane said softly. “I have…” He said, earning a wide-eyed look from Aaron.

“E-Eld…”

“I am still furious and if something else goes wrong, you will pay for it with your blood…” He said sharply, causing Aaron to flinch. Elderane’s manner softened once he said it. “But I forgive you…” He said, his hand still on Aaron’s knee.

Aaron felt more tears fall and he nodded, wiping his eyes as he saw Enty enter with the fan.

“Alright…alright, let’s get Gabe set up and I’ll go work on the remote…I think it’s an easy fix…” He said, sliding over as Enty put the fan by the still overheating Gabriel. Enty got the fan on and placed it by Gabriel’s face, the wolf letting out a faint whine as he adjusted his head slightly.

“Is it helping?” Elderane said. Aaron reached forward and placed his hand on Gabriel’s soft head, the heat lessening.

“Yes…yes, I think it is…” He said in relief, sitting back.

“Oh…poor Gabriel…” Elderane muttered, petting his friend’s neck slightly. He couldn’t imagine what he just went through…

Scarecrow sat back; his heart still not fully calmed. He couldn’t get the sounds of Gabriel’s body shifting and cracking out of his ears. Gabriel had been screaming. He had been sobbing. He was in excruciating pain, and Scarecrow didn’t do a thing to help.

But…what could he have done?

He shook his head, the image of Gabriel’s body changing now scarred into his memory. If this haunted _him_ …he can’t imagine how it’ll haunt Gabriel.

Scarecrow sighed, eying the giant fluffy wolf as Elderane tried to rouse him, though Gabriel was still fully unconscious. He supposed they should be lucky. Gabriel was still mentally Gabriel. Who knows how bad things would have been if he had lost himself…?

Scarecrow didn’t want to think about it. He just prayed Gabriel _stayed_ himself. He sighed again, clutching his racing heart as he took in the sight. Gabriel…was huge now. He was the smallest of the four of them normally, and now if he sat up, he was nearly 7ft tall. He was big enough that Elderane’s arm didn’t even go around his neck all the way. Elderane was sitting on the floor leaning against him, and his head didn’t even go over the line of Gabriel’s back, even though he was laying down. He was way bulkier and could now lift any of them with one paw with minimal effort if he wanted to.

It…disturbed Scarecrow.

He wanted _his_ Gabriel back. Their young Gabriel. The Gabriel who was like a _little_ brother to him. Scarecrow shook away a shiver that went down his spine. This was wrong in so many ways.

~

“Oh, I think he’s coming to…” Elderane said, removing the ice pack of Gabriel’s head they had added. The large wolf let out a whine, his head lifting slightly as he blinked. Elderane was relieved to see it was still Gabriel’s eyes.

“Gabe? You ok?” Scarecrow said, edging closer as Gabriel pushed himself up on shaking legs. Scarecrow sighed and stood, as when Gabriel sat up, he was quite taller than all of them. Gabriel shook his head a moment then looked down, his gaze locking on Scarecrow.

“R-Roow…”

Gabriel made a noise that Scarecrow still assumed was Gabriel trying to say his name. Gabriel heard what he said and whimpered, looking down.

“Gabriel, it’s alright…” Elderane said softly, edging closer as he placed his hand on the wolf’s shoulder. Gabriel let out a huff and sat back, just sitting in silence as he avoided his friend’s gazes.

“So, you can’t talk…at all?” Enty said, appearing from the kitchen. Gabriel let out a whimper and opened his mouth, a few strangled animalistic sounds escaping his mouth, though none were coherent.

“Oh dear…” Elderane said sadly, hating how Gabriel couldn’t communicate with them. He watched as Gabriel kept trying to speak, though no words were coming. Scarecrow could tell he was getting frustrated.

“Gabe, it’s alright, calm down…” Scarecrow said, a bit unnerved by the sounds of a few faint growls in Gabriel’s voice as he tried to form words, though his new form prevented him from speaking clearly. Gabriel let out some frustrated whines, huffing to himself as his attempts got louder. Scarecrow’s heart dropped. Gabriel was trying to overcome this, but he just couldn’t.

“Gabriel…” Elderane said softly, taking a step back as Gabriel thrashed a bit, his frustration with himself prominent.

_*BARK*_

Gabriel’s eyes widened and he stilled himself, quickly throwing one of his paws up to his mouth, hiding it. Scarecrow just blinked. Gabriel had…barked.

“Ah…so…that is a no on the talking then…” Elderane said softly, eying the now shy Gabriel. He couldn’t tell with the fur, but Elderane knew Gabriel’s face would be red if he were human. Gabriel let out a long high-pitched whine and slid around to the other side of the couch, once again burying his face in the pillows.

“Gabe, come on, cut that out, we’re not judging you…” Scarecrow said, leaning over the couch. He couldn’t stop a smile from forming on his face when he saw Gabriel’s large form completely in plain sight, though his head was buried. Gabriel knew he couldn’t hide anywhere, so this was the best he could do.

“Alright, Gabriel, enough of this…” Elderane said, pulling a few of the pillows off Gabriel’s head. The wolf looked up at him sadly and Elderane sighed. “Gabriel, there is nothing that can be helped at the moment until Aaron fixes the machine, please do not isolate yourself…we want to help you…” He said gently, sitting on the couch beside Gabriel’s head.

Gabriel let out a whine and glanced away, though he kept his head resting on the couch. Enty walked closer and leaned over, eying his friend.

“Gabriel, this isn’t the worst thing ever! You just…look different, but you’re still you!” He said, his fear gone as he smiled at Gabriel. Gabriel blinked a moment than sat up with a huff, edging back as he pointed with his head to behind him, his tail still moving almost on its own.

“I…do not think he likes the tail…” Elderane said, a reluctant smile now forming on his face when Gabriel made another frustrated noise as he glared at it, though it didn’t stop its movement.

Scarecrow’s blood froze when he heard Gabriel let out a low growl as he eyed the tail, the sound almost…creepy. It sounded straight out of a horror movie. Gabriel seemed to notice what he did as well and let out a yelp, shaking his head as he backed away more, though he yelped again when he knocked over the lamp in the corner.

“Gabriel, here, why don’t you just rest a moment…” Elderane said, walking closer. The group turned when they heard the basement door open and Aaron stepped out, his eyes tired.

“Hi, sorry…need coffee…” He said, running his hand through his hair. Scarecrow turned and saw the neighbor’s dog excitedly follow Aaron up, though the dog froze when it saw Gabriel in the corner.

The group jumped when the dog began barking loudly, bolting straight for Gabriel. Gabriel let out a fearful bark himself and slid to the side, though the smaller dog cornered him. Gabriel’s eyes were full of terror as he tried to get away from the much smaller dog, though he was too big to go anywhere. He bounded past the TV stand, knocking a few of the DVD cases off the desk with his tail as he sped past, the smaller dog chasing him as Gabriel was cornered yet again.

“Alright…this is just sad…” Scarecrow said, his voice tired as he watched Gabriel, the now 7ft wolf, run fearfully away from a dog that when standing didn’t even go past Scarecrow’s knees.

“Oh, for the love of god…” Aaron muttered, running to grab the smaller dog. He picked it up and held it tight, backing away to the basement. “I’ll keep him down here, sorry, sorry…” He said, pulling the door shut behind him.

Gabriel was shivering in the corner, breathing heavy.

“Gabe, ok, come on, over here…” Scarecrow said, walking towards Gabriel. He grabbed his arm, though Scarecrow couldn’t even come close to closing his hand around it, and he pulled Gabriel slightly. “Just…come on, Jesus…” He muttered, letting Gabriel follow him.

Scarecrow sighed and stood by the couch, pointing to it.

“Ok, just, relax for _just_ a moment? Please? God…” Scarecrow said, standing back as Gabriel tried to get on the couch, though he was much too big. “Or…just sit on the floor…” He said, earning a nod from Gabriel as he positioned himself on the floor. Scarecrow snickered to himself. “Heh…sit Gabe. And stay.” He commanded with a smile, standing before the giant wolf.

Gabriel didn’t make a noise but just stared at Scarecrow, his expression jaded. Before Scarecrow could move, Gabriel reached a big paw out and lightly pushed Scarecrow back, though the force was enough to send him to the ground with a cry.

“G-Gabe!” Scarecrow said in anger as he quickly pulled himself to his feet. Gabriel had hardly tried and he still knocked Scarecrow over like he was nothing. Scarecrow stood back; his face red when Gabriel made an odd wheezing noise that he guessed was laughter. Scarecrow scoffed and turned away, crossing his arms. “Agh…fuck you…” He grumbled, though Gabriel’s odd laughter sounds got louder.

Elderane smiled to himself, happy Gabriel was finally relaxing a bit.

“I do believe he is now the strongest member of the house, Crow.” Elderane said, sitting on the couch beside Gabriel. Enty laughed and bounded over to the other side, while Scarecrow marched closer to the still snickering Gabriel.

“Bah! I could still take him…” Scarecrow said, standing his ground before Gabriel, though his friend was still nearly two feet taller than him, if not more. Gabriel snickered again then reached his clawed hand towards Scarecrow, hooking the back of his jacket when Scarecrow tried to back away.

“H-hey! Gabe!” Scarecrow yelled as he was lifted into the air, his feet not touching the ground as Gabriel held him up with one paw.

“Are you sure about that, Crow?” Enty said with a laugh, as Scarecrow was flailing slightly, kicking his legs as Gabriel held him aloft.

“Gabe, put me down, or I swear to _god_ , I’ll-” scarecrow started, his face hot as Gabriel laughed again, the wolf gently lowering the flustered Scarecrow down, the man staggering a bit as he caught his balance.

“Wh-whatever…” He grumbled, backing away to the other chair, his face still red. _He_ used to be the strongest one…

Gabriel let out another surprised cry when Enty slid closer, once again burying his face in Gabriel’s side. He let out a whimper, though he flinched again when Elderane joined, hugging his friend tightly.

“He is right, you are quite soft, now, Gabriel…” Elderane said, his own nerves fading a bit as the tension in the air faded.

“You’re so fluffy!” Enty yelled, his voice muffled in Gabriel’s fur. Gabriel huffed and looked beside him towards Scarecrow, the man smiling smugly to himself as he sat back in his chair.

“Serves ya right, ya mutt.” He said with a snicker, causing Gabriel to growl again as he stared at him. Scarecrow turned when he saw Aaron come back up the stairs, closing the door behind him.

“Alright, I found out what the issue was, but I do need a few more hours to fix it.” He said, earning another long whine from Gabriel. “I’m sorry! But I cannot mess this up, alright?”

“Ah, he’s fine.” Scarecrow said with a smile. “He can be Enty and Elderane’s pillow for a bit, I’m sure he likes it.” He said tauntingly. Gabriel growled at him again, his eyes annoyed. “What was that, Gabe? Come on, use your words.” He said with a laugh.

Gabriel growled again then huffed, looking away towards the floor as he accepted his fate, letting his two friends hug him. At least he wasn’t alone.

“Right, in the meantime, let’s-” Aaron started, but froze along with the group as terror stuck all of them. Someone just knocked on the door.

“Oh, fuck…” Scarecrow said, jumping to his feet as his eyes widened. Aaron looked over and his face paled when he looked out the window. He could see a cop car.

“Oh…oh, god it’s Jim…” Aaron muttered, his heartrate quickening. Gabriel pulled himself up, whimpering as he looked around the room in panic. Jim could _not_ see him like this. The group flinched when they heard him knock again.

 _“Boys? Come on, I know you’re home, open up…”_ He yelled; his voice muffled through the door.

“HIDE HIM!!!” Elderane cried, pointing to the giant wolf now standing by the kitchen, his eyes terrified.

“Basement!” Aaron yelled, though Gabriel shook his head with a whine. Aaron’s heart dropped. The other dog was there, and if Jim heard it barking, he’d investigate.

“Ok, ok, come on!” Scarecrow yelled, his mind reeling as he pushed the giant dog into the kitchen as Gabriel whimpered again. Aaron watched as Scarecrow tried to shove him into the pantry.

“Crow, he won’t fit!”

“He will! Go get Jim out of here!” He yelled, pushing the giant dog into the much too small pantry. Elderane stood back with Enty, both their minds a mess as they watched Aaron go for the door, and as Scarecrow struggled with Gabriel.

“Everyone act natural!” Aaron yelled, turning around. Elderane looked about to pass out. Aaron took in a nervous breath and shook his head, opening the door. He saw Jim there, his expression tired.

“H-hi, Jim, how are you?” Aaron said, standing back. Jim just blinked.

“Boys, I got a call from the house next door that they’ve been hearing strange yelling and weird animal sounds coming from your house.” Jim said flatly. “They said they heard threats being made.”

Aaron’s face paled as he turned, eying Elderane and Enty. Elderane glanced over and saw Scarecrow still struggling with Gabriel. The elf turned back to Aaron and quickly shook his head.

“W-well, Jim, you see, we, uh…” Aaron said, his mind blanking to come up with an excuse. Jim sighed.

“Boys, you know the drill…come on what’s going on?” He said, stepping a bit closer into the house. Aaron stood before him.

“NOTHING. Nothing is wrong, everything is normal, all is ah, tickety-boo, you know? Yes?” Aaron said, his voice shaking. He was not a good liar. Jim just stared at him.

“Riiight…”

Back in the kitchen, Scarecrow was still trying to push the large wolf into the pantry, the door almost closed.

“Come _on,_ Gabe, suck it in!” He hissed quietly, the dog giving a frustrated whine in response. Scarecrow stepped forward but flinched when he felt himself step on Gabriel’s tail which was sticking out, a sharp and pained bark loudly escaping Gabriel.

“Shit!” Scarecrow hissed, pushing the door closed harder.

“Aaron, what on earth was that?” Jim said, noticing the sharp cry.

“Uh, well, you see, it…”

“Is someone hurt in there?!” Jim said, walking into the house as Aaron’s eyes widened. Enty’s shadows flared more as he backed away, with Elderane standing in frozen fear beside him.

Aaron let out a fearful cry and ran into the house after Jim, who was standing in the living room, taking in the scene.

“Ah…ok…” Jim said, eying the fearful Enty and Elderane. “Are you two…alright?”

“PERFECTLY FINE.” Elderane cried, not moving from his spot. Enty just whimpered as his shadows flared more. Jim turned at a noise and saw Scarecrow in the kitchen, leaning against the pantry door, his face pale.

“Crow? Are… _you_ alright?”

“NEVER BETTER.” He said, positioning himself so his feet blocked Gabriel’s tail.

“Can you get in here; I need to talk with you boys…” Jim said in confusion. Scarecrow quickly shook his head.

“Ah, no, no sorry! Uh, trying to fix the uh, broken door here…” He said, pushing on the door lightly. It wasn’t closed all the way, and Scarecrow was holding it shut.

“You…are fixing the door?” Jim asked as Scarecrow nodded.

“YEP.”

“Isn’t Aaron the technical one?”

“I…am teaching him?” Aaron said, praying to god Jim bought it. The cop stood in silence a moment; his mind blanking.

“Riiight, and…where’s Gabe?”

“WALK IN THE PARK.” Elderane yelled, causing Aaron to facepalm.

“It is…raining harshly outside…”

“He took an umbrella?” Enty added, trying to make his flames retreat. Jim just blinked.

“Ok…uh…sure.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck. “So…what was the noise that you got complained over?”

“Uh…dinner argument?” Aaron said.

“It’s only 3…”

“It was…about what _to_ have for dinner…” He added.

“Ah, r-right…and…the weird animal noises they mentioned?”

“Aaron is watching the neighbor’s dog!” Scarecrow yelled, standing his ground as he held the door shut. Jim looked around the group and sighed, turning away.

“Oh…aright, fine, just…keep it quiet, alright? Just…whatever you did to get them to call on you…don’t do it again…” He said, walking towards the door as Aaron let out a breath.

“Oh…oh this will never happen again, I promise…” He said, guiding Jim out.

Scarecrow sighed himself, readjusting his footing, though he let out a cry when he stepped on Gabriel’s still swooshing tail again, another sharp bark escaping his friend. Jim turned around right as he was about to leave through the door.

“Was that the dog? It sounded big-”

“IT IS, THANKS FOR COMING BYE!!!” Aaron yelled, pushing Jim out the door as he slammed it shut.

~

Jim stood on the porch, puzzled. He let out a sigh and walked towards his car. Something was up with those boys. He usually let their oddness slide, as Jim didn’t want to pry, but…

But things just kept getting weirder…

And Jim was getting curious.

Shaking his head knowing it was a task for another day, he got into his car and began driving back to the station, praying he wasn’t called to that house again for the rest of the day.

The guys seemed to be going through something…

~

Aaron let out a breath, clutching his heart as he slid down the door, sitting on the ground as his legs went numb.

That was too close.

“Oh…” Elderane said, wavering as he fell backwards, with Enty catching him.

“Elderane!” He said, lowering the elf to the ground. Aaron just shook his head, resting it back against the door as he eased his heart.

Scarecrow let out his own calming breath, though the moment he backed away from the door, it swung open and Gabriel staggered out, falling right onto Scarecrow.

“G-Gabe!” Scarecrow yelled; his voice muffled from beneath the fur. Gabriel let out a fearful whine and raised himself up, backing up off Scarecrow who was lying flat on the floor, taking in a deep breath as he was able to breathe again. “Th-thanks…” He muttered, not getting up off the floor.

That… _really_ had been too close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOLF GAB WOLF GAB WOLF GAB
> 
> Idk why we keep turning Gabe into things.
> 
> THIS FIC'S CANON STATUS IS BEING DEBATED, LEAN ON IT BEING NONCANON. It's just a bit too cracky and a trauma that'll f*** Gabe up forever so...WE SHALL SEE.
> 
> THINGS:  
> -We have learned Aaron cannot have pets.  
> -Gabe does not catch break ever  
> -Gabe can't talk, but at least he is aware lol  
> -Physically, he looks more like a giant wolf than a traditional werewolf. Makes it less scary and more floofy.  
> -Gabe is a floofy wolf  
> -Crow passes out lol, a rare thing  
> -About time Eld socks Aaron  
> -Poor Gab, overheats. Too much fluff  
> -Gabe does NOT like making dog sounds  
> -Crow can be a lil bastard  
> -Lolololol Gabe picking Crow up with one hand and Crow just flailing. Best image. He the smol one now  
> -Everyone act natural and then no one acting natural is my fav trope  
> -Well, Eld acted natural. He's an emotional mess about to pass out all the time  
> -Crow is buried under the floofy Gab he can't escape to sof  
> -Lol Halloween special in January


	47. Inhuman Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel deals with his new form while Aaron rushes to get him back to normal.

**Prompt: Inhuman**

_Featuring: Avantasia protags_

**TW: Minor body horror**

“Gabe, he’ll be right back…” Scarecrow said quietly, patting his friend’s shoulder as Gabriel let out a small whine, the giant dog resting wearily on the floor in the living room.

Scarecrow felt bad. Gabriel hadn’t eaten anything at all today, and now he had a body that demanded a _lot_ of energy, which he had already used most of it up early on. He was hungry, and it was hurting him.

Though Scarecrow was glad Gabriel wasn’t defecting and going to eat _them._

Aaron was working in the basement, so Elderane and Enty had gone to the store to get some proper food for Gabriel, as they didn’t have near enough for him to eat here, though they didn’t have anything he could eat at all.

He was a dog now, and the others didn’t want him eating anything that would make real dogs sick, so Elderane and Enty went to go get some different meat for Gabriel, as it was the only thing that would give him proper energy in this state.

“R-Roooww…” Gabriel whined, his head resting on the floor as Scarecrow leaned against him. The man sighed, his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder.

“I know, I know…” Scarecrow muttered, hating that Gabriel was in pain again. “Look, it could always be worse, ya know…” He said, petting his friend, though he felt a bit bad as he knew Gabriel didn’t like it, but he was too tired to stop him.

Gabriel just let out a huff, looking away slightly.

“Like…Aaron coulda swapped your mind with the dog’s. Then you’d be in that little one, and we’d have a dog-brained Gabriel running around.” He said with a laugh, hoping to make Gabriel feel better.

He smiled when he heard Gabriel make a faint laughing noise, the dog looking his way again.

“Or at least you’re some big dog…and he didn’t turn you into some tiny toy poodle one…” Scarecrow said, happy when Gabriel laughed again. “Though it would be funny to see you go after Aaron’s ankles like that.”

Gabriel huffed, though Scarecrow knew it was from him feeling more relaxed. He sighed, keeping his hand on his friend’s back.

“You saw the look on Elderane’s face when he saw you, right?” Scarecrow said, with Gabriel giving a small bark of confirmation. “Yeah…priceless.” He said, leaning back into his friend as the wolf laughed again.

Gabriel _was_ basically like giant pillow, and he _was_ really soft.

“You still on edge?” Scarecrow asked, noticing Gabriel go quiet. He let out a whine again, and Scarecrow took that as a yes. “Right…no one’s here to judge, want a song or…something?” Scarecrow asked, smiling when Gabriel’s eyes lit up. He couldn’t help but laugh when he saw Gabriel’s tail begin to wag as well behind him. “Alright, alright, how about your favorite one?” Scarecrow said calmly. Gabriel let out a small yelp of confirmation, his eyes bright.

Scarecrow smiled; happy this could distract Gabriel from the pain in his stomach. He took in a breath and closed his eyes, leaning back against his soft friend.

 _“Never been told my prayers would be answered…wherever I go I see you around. Never been told that something that beautiful…would bring me up to let me down…”_ He sang gently, hoping Aaron didn’t hear.

He looked over and saw Gabriel’s eyes close as he relaxed. Scarecrow smiled and carried on.

 _“Waiting up on the roof, waiting up in the rain, just to catch a glimpse of your face…even when you’re around, still I’m out of sight, out of sound, in your world I’m out of place…”_ He continued; his heart warm when he heard Gabriel seemingly try to quietly hum along. _“Carry me over, carry me over carry me over now…carry me over, carry me over, carry me over now…”_

Scarecrow’s stopped singing and his eyes flew open when he heard what sounded like a quiet howl from his friend. He turned and saw Gabriel’s eyes wide open as well, his paw covering his muzzle again as he shook.

“Well…that’s one way to sing along, Gabe…” Scarecrow said with a smile, lightly hitting Gabriel’s shoulder. Gabriel looked over to him and huffed, letting out a whine as he lowered his paws back down. He didn’t like making dog noises at all.

After a moment, the front door opened and Scarecrow saw Elderane and Enty walk in, a few bags in their hand.

Gabriel stayed in his spot as he watched the others work, pulling out various foods and meats.

“Do we need to cook these?” Enty asked, eying the raw meat they had.

“I mean it won’t hurt him…” Scarecrow said, turning to eye Gabriel. He saw Gabriel glaring at him, growling slightly again. “Actually…I think he wants them cooked…” He said with a nervous laugh, turning back as Gabriel nodded with a huff.

After a while of Gabriel laying down weakly while the others worked, they finally had some food he could eat.

Scarecrow walked into the living room, placing a plate of some cut up cooked steak before Gabriel as well as a bowl of water. Gabriel blinked, looking at Scarecrow. Scarecrow rolled his eyes, reading the ‘you have got to be kidding me’ look on Gabriel’s face.

“Look, Gabe, you can’t even hold a glass without breaking it, and you need water, alright?” He said, sliding the large bowl closer. Gabriel huffed with a whine, shrinking back slightly. Scarecrow knew what this was too. Gabriel was embarrassed.

“Gabriel, we do not care about how you eat or drink, but you must eat and drink _something!”_ Elderane said, bringing another plate in. Gabriel eyed it. They were hot dogs. Elderane slid them in front of Scarecrow who was snickering to himself. “They were his idea, Gabe…” Elderane said flatly, glaring at Scarecrow.

“And Gabe, you can’t even hold a fork, but you _need_ to eat now!” Scarecrow said, pushing his laughter down as it was replaced with annoyance. “You’re gonna burn up again and just be in more pain. Come on…”

“We care about you, Gabriel…” Enty said, bringing one last plate in for his friend. “We don’t want you sick…” He said, setting in down.

Gabriel eyed the things before him and huffed, shaking his head. He motioned to the kitchen, the other’s eyes following.

“You want something else?” Elderane said, though Gabriel just whined again.

“I think he doesn’t want us watching him.” Scarecrow said, understanding. Gabriel nodded and lowered his head to the floor again, another whine escaping him.

Elderane sighed and nodded, pulling himself to his feet.

“Very well, Gabriel…we understand.” He said, walking with Enty towards the kitchen. Gabriel looked up at Scarecrow, the man still snickering slightly.

“Heh…hot dog…” He said with a laugh, turning away as the group left Gabriel alone.

Gabriel rolled his eyes, looking the food over. He hated not being able to use silverware or glasses or anything. It just…felt wrong. But his stomach was killing him and his throat was dry. He needed to eat and drink.

With another huff he edged closer to the plate, eating a bit as he kept his gaze up, making sure the others weren’t watching.

~

“So, he did eat?” Aaron said, eying the dishes in the sink. Scarecrow nodded.

“Literally all they bought. If he gets hungry again, they’ll have to go buy more.”

“Well…at least he’s feeling better…” Aaron said, eying Gabriel who was sitting in the living room by the wall, with Enty petting him. “I thought he didn’t like the petting?”

“I think it’s growing on him.” Scarecrow said with a snicker. The man walked into the living room, with Elderane coming from upstairs as well. Scarecrow laughed again when he saw Gabriel still had the blanket over him, though with how fluffy he was he really didn’t need it.

Gabriel looked over, eying Aaron as the man went back downstairs. It’s been hours. Elderane saw the distressed look in Gabriel’s eyes.

“Gabriel, he is working as fast as he can…you will be back to normal soon…” Elderane said, stepping closer. Gabriel let out a long whine and looked down at Elderane, not used to being so tall. He hated it. He wasn’t human, he was some monster.

Scarecrow sighed when he saw Gabriel let out a distressed whine, the wolf’s head shaking slightly as he whimpered.

“Gabe, come on, don’t freak out _now…”_ Scarecrow said, edging closer as well. It seemed before he was too tired to even feel stress, though now that he had energy, nothing was stopping him from feeling his anxiety full force.

“Gabriel?” Enty asked, looking up when he felt Gabriel begin to shake.

Gabriel glared behind him. He saw his tail moving, though he still couldn’t control it. He looked down and saw his giant paws, with long claws sticking out of them. He was covered in fur. He reached up again and felt his face, his muzzle not even close to human.

He _wasn’t_ human.

And Aaron was taking longer than he said he would.

Was he stuck like this?!

Scarecrow’s heart dropped when he saw Gabriel start to freak out again, the wolf whimpering in distress.

“Gabe, Jesus, we’ve been over this…” Scarecrow said, edging closer beside Elderane. “Aaron’s gonna turn you back!”

Gabriel just let out a sharp cry, his head shaking as his agonizing thoughts swarmed his vision. He looked down and saw his friends, all so much smaller than him now. He couldn’t speak, he couldn’t hold things, he wasn’t human!

He felt his breathing pick up as his fears came back against his will, the thoughts suffocating him beyond what he could control.

“Gabriel…” Enty said, taking a fearful step back as Gabriel let out a few sharp barks between whines. Scarecrow ran his hand through his hair. Gabriel was having another panic attack in this state.

“Gabriel, _please_ calm down…” Scarecrow said, placing a hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. He staggered back when Gabriel swatted him away, the force nearly causing him to fall to the ground. “Gabe!”

“Gabriel, listen, my friend-” Elderane said, the elf now trying to reach for his friend. He let out a sharp cry when Gabriel swatted him away, though Elderane stumbled back when he felt a burning pain in his arm.

Gabriel froze when he heard his friend’s cry, the wolf’s mind going dead silent. He looked down and saw Elderane on the ground, holding his arm with his other hand. Gabriel could see blood.

“Ah, Christ…” Scarecrow muttered in fear, kneeling beside Elderane who was doing his best to stay calm. Gabriel watched Scarecrow pull the elf’s sleeve away and he saw Elderane had a large gash on his forearm, the blood staring to drip to the floor.

Gabriel looked down through blurry vision at his own paw. He saw blood on his claw. He had struck Elderane. He had hurt his elf.

Enty ran and got the med kid, with Scarecrow doing his best to wipe the blood away. Elderane gritted his teeth, as Scarecrow worked, the stinging quite unpleasant. His heart dropped when he opened his eyes and saw Gabriel looking at him in pure horror, the wolf trembling in place.

“G-Gabriel, this is nothing…” He said gently, hoping to calm his friend. “I have had much worse injuries than this!”

Gabriel felt his breathing pick up and he let out a whimper, shaking his head as he quickly slid around the group, heading towards the kitchen.

“Gabriel, no, it’s ok! It was an accident!” Elderane cried, though Gabriel slunk away, his head hung low and his tail now down and immobile as he went into the kitchen, hiding behind the bar, though Elderane could still see Gabriel’s large form poke out from over the bar.

“Agh, shit…” Scarecrow grumbled to himself, wrapping the bandage and securing it. This was the last thing Gabriel needed. As soon as his arm was secured, Elderane jumped up and ran into the kitchen. Gabriel was huddled as small as he could manage in the corner, his face hidden under his paws as he shook.

“Gabriel…” Elderane said softly, sitting beside the whimpering Gabriel. “Gabriel, look, it is fine…” He said, holding his arm out, though Gabriel didn’t look. “Gabriel, I do not blame you, it was an accident, I assure you…please, don’t do this to yourself…” Elderane said, edging closer to the shaking Gabriel.

Gabriel finally looked up, his eyes sorrowful as he looked at Elderane, though Elderane was looking at him with a warm smile.

“You could never hurt me…you know this, Gabriel…it’s alright…” He said, petting Gabriel’s head gently. Gabriel let out a whimper and a whine, though he turned and readjusted himself, knocking one of the kitchen chairs over in the process.

Elderane sat back with a smile when Gabriel settled down, resting his head on Elderane’s lap as the elf stroked his fur gently.

“It is alright…Aaron will fix this, Gabriel…you will be alright…” Elderane said, his heart warming when Gabriel’s breathing finally calmed, his eyes closed as he seemingly tried to sleep with his head on Elderane’s lap.

Elderane looked up and saw Scarecrow and Enty come in, with Enty immediately going to the floor as he leaned against Gabriel.

“Right…he’s calmed down…good…” Scarecrow said, placing himself on the floor as well by his friends. He eyed the sleeping Gabriel. He really hoped this ended soon.

~

Scarecrow snickered to himself, lifting one of Gabriel's front paws as the wolf slept, his large head on Elderane's lap.

"Heh, look Eld...he's got beans..." Scarecrow said with a smile, eying the pads under Gabriel's paw.

"Wh-what?" Elderane said quietly, confusion in his voice. Scarecrow laughed again, setting the limp paw down. 

"Beans, Eld. Beans." He said flatly, with Elderane shaking his head in response. 

"He's so soft!" Enty said, his voice muffled as he laid flat against Gabriel's side, the flaming man's face buried in the wolf's fur. 

"He does make a cute dog, Eld." Scarecrow said, sitting back. Elderane sighed, eying his sleeping friend.

"I'd rather him be a cute human..." He grumbles to himself, out of earshot.

"What was that, Eld?"

"NOTHING."

"Maybe he'll play fetch..." Scarecrow said with a sly smile. Elderane glared at him, the elf holding Gabriel tighter as he gently stroked his fur.

"I would appreciate you stop demeaning him in such a way..." Elderane said flatly, his hand on Gabriel's head.

"Says the elf petting him." Scarecrow sneered with a grin, the man crossing his arms.

"I am doing it to calm him, Scarecrow." Elderane said, turning his head away as Scarecrow smirked at him.

"Sure, Eld. Sure." He said with a laugh, the man enjoying messing with the elf. His attention was grabbed by a small whimper from Gabriel.

“I think he is dreaming…” Elderane said, eying Gabriel who was now making odd unintelligible noises to himself, whimpering slightly. Every now and then his leg or arm would twitch or kick.

“Well at least he’s resting…” Scarecrow said, leaning against the wall. He had pushed the kitchen table away to give them more room while Gabriel rested, so they all could sit by him. He eyed Gabriel and felt an evil smile form on his face. “Hey, I wonder if he does the leg thing…” Scarecrow said, sliding down farther.

“The…what?” Elderane asked in confusion as Scarecrow began scratching Gabriel’s side by his leg, though Gabriel didn’t seem to notice.

“Hold on, hold on…” Scarecrow said, scratching in a few places. He smiled wide when Gabriel’s back leg began to kick, his foot hitting the wall with repeated dull thumps.

“How are you doing that?” Enty asked, amusement in his voice.

“I…I don’t even want to know…” Elderane said tiredly, though he had to admit…it was quite cute.

“He’s a good boy…” Scarecrow said with a snicker as he kept at the action, with Gabriel’s leg kicking repeatedly against the wall.

The trio flinched when Gabriel jolted awake, his tail swiping madly as he looked around in confusion.

“Gabriel, my friend, you are alright…” Elderane said, placing his hand on Gabriel’s front leg. Gabriel looked down at his friends and then at himself, letting out a defeated whine.

He was still a monster.

“You’re a good boy, right Gabe?” Scarecrow asked, humor in his voice. Gabriel glared at him tiredly. Scarecrow snickered again and reached for the spot he was scratching at before. “You aaare…” He said evilly, going back to scratching the spot by Gabriel’s leg.

Gabriel’s head jolted up in confusion when he turned and glared at Scarecrow, the man doing _something_ to make Gabriel’s leg move involuntarily. He growled again and took control of his leg, sending a kick towards Scarecrow.

Scarecrow fell back with a huff as the air was knocked out of him, the man hitting the back wall with a thud.

“Aight, aight…you win…” He said, catching his breath. Gabriel nodded with a huff and lowered his head back into Elderane’s lap.

He just wanted this to be over.

~

Gabriel’s head snapped up when Aaron came in, his manner excited.

“I fixed it!” He said, causing Gabriel’s tail to wag once more. Aaron turned the device over in his hands. “Right, I just have to aim this at Gabe, and whatever happened to him earlier will reverse. I have it all worked out.” He said as Elderane, Enty, and Scarecrow pulled themselves to their feet. Gabriel sat up as well, now looking down on all his friends.

“He will be human again?” Elderane asked, caution in his voice. Aaron nodded firmly.

“Surprisingly it was an easy fix. Just let me hit him with this, and he’ll be normal.”

“But…it’ll do the same thing it did before…just reverse?” Scarecrow asked fearfully. Aaron nodded.

“That’s the idea.”

“Then…we should all go…” He said quietly, grabbing Elderane’s and Enty’s arms as he led them out.

“What? Why?” Elderane asked, not wanting to leave Gabriel. Scarecrow let out a sigh.

“Eld the…the process isn’t pretty…” He said, eying Gabriel who looked away, slinking back more. Elderane saw the look in Gabriel’s eyes and realized that...if it were as bad as Scarecrow said…Gabriel wouldn’t want an audience.

“Oh…oh, alright…” Elderane said, letting himself he dragged to the basement by Scarecrow.

“See you in a bit, Gabriel!” Enty cried, the man pulling the door closed as he entered.

It was just Aaron and Gabriel.

“Oh…Gabe, I didn’t see what happened before…did it hurt?” Aaron asked fearfully, eying Gabriel who just remained huddled to himself. The dog let out a sad whine, his voice wavering a bit. Aaron’s heart broke. “Gabe, I…I need to do this to turn you back…I’m so _sorry…”_ He said, taking a step closer.

Gabriel paused a moment then nodded, turning to the side a bit.

“Just…just look away, Gabe…it shouldn’t take long…” Aaron said, flipping a few switches on the machine. Gabriel let out a small whine of confirmation, his eyes squeezing shut. He had to endure this. Aaron sighed, ready to hit the last switch. “Please…forgive me, Gabe…” He muttered, pressing the last button.

With a sudden ringing noise and the crackling of electricity, the same blue light from before returned, covering Gabriel, though Aaron’s heart dropped when he saw some bolts of blue electricity strike Gabriel, the wolf letting out an anguished cry.

Aaron held his position, though tears were streaming from his eyes as he watched Gabriel collapse, the wolf’s cries broken and pained. But Aaron felt hope. Gabriel looked like he was shrinking.

He cringed when he heard an odd cracking sound, which he assumed were Gabriel’s bones and joints reshaping back to what they were. He heard Gabriel scream, but this time…as he got smaller and the fur seemed to vanish…his scream sounded more human.

“Come on, Gabe, you can do it…” Aaron muttered fearfully, though he knew Gabriel couldn’t hear him. The man was thrashing and writhing in pain, but Aaron felt his hope flutter when he saw Gabriel reach his arm out. His human arm, no fur in sight.

Gabriel kept shrinking down, and finally after a few agonizing minutes…his screams faded, and the man was now just gasping for air, shaking slightly as he laid on the floor. Aaron felt the remote sputter and the light died, with all going silent.

He took a shaky step forward and smiled, falling to his knees as all feeling left him. Gabriel was before him, unconscious on the floor beneath the blanket he had over himself. He was human again. He looked just the same as before, long hair and all.

Gabriel was back.

“Oh…oh, Gabriel…” Aaron said, dropping the device to the floor as he sat back, running his hand through his hair. Gabriel was still out, but his pained cries had faded. He was breathing quietly now. He was just sleeping.

Aaron turned when he heard the basement door crack open. He watched as Enty, Elderane, and Scarecrow slowly walked in, fearful of what they may see.

“HE’S BACK!” Enty yelled, running to sit beside the exasperated Aaron.

“Oh…fuck…” Scarecrow muttered, his nerves finally cooling down as he let himself breathe. Gabriel was alright. Elderane sped over, kneeling beside the unconscious Gabriel.

“Gabriel, are you with us?” Elderane said, shaking Gabriel’s shoulder slightly. After a second, Gabriel stirred, the man blinking his eyes open. He didn’t seem to notice the others as he coughed a moment, shaking his head with a pained groan. He sounded like himself.

Once he was aware, Gabriel’s eyes widened in panic, the man sitting up straight as he held the blanket tighter around himself.

“Gabriel, you’re alright…” Elderane said, confused as to why Gabriel looked afraid.

“I…I don’t…I was…” He said, not used to the feel of his mouth yet. He looked around and saw all eyes on him. He felt sick to his stomach as he looked at himself. “I…w-wolf…” He cried, a few tears escaping his eyes. Aaron’s heart broke. It was all catching up with Gabriel…

“Gabriel, we- _Gabriel!”_ Scarecrow yelled in shock, jumping back as Gabriel quickly rose to his feet and ran out of the room, towards the upstairs.

The group froze a moment then flinched when they heard a door slam.

“Oh…” Elderane muttered in defeat, sitting back as his tears returned. “Why...would he run?”

“I think its…a mix of the shock and embarrassment…” Aaron said, knowing full well how shy Gabriel was. This was something that really broke him…

Hopefully not beyond repair…

“But we weren’t going to laugh at him…” Enty said sadly, looking towards the door.

“Y-yeah, but…but he doesn’t understand that…” Aaron said sadly, dreading how this was going to affect Gabriel. “Let’s just let him breathe for a bit…if he doesn’t come out, we will try to talk to him…” Aaron said, looking down.

He felt the guilt return, wrapping around his throat tightly. Gabriel was scarred for life and terrified now because of him. He was put in such a scary and vulnerable place, and it was all Aaron’s fault.

Aaron felt his tears return and slide down his face, though he didn’t even try to stop them this time.

Gabriel…may never forgive him. And Aaron deserved that.

~

Aaron sighed, standing outside Gabriel’s door. It had been three hours and Gabriel hadn’t left his room once. Aaron felt so guilty he felt sick. He _needed_ to talk to Gabriel.

“G-Gabe?” Aaron said, knocking on the door slightly.

_“Go away!”_

“Oh…Gabe, _please…”_ Aaron muttered, his heart shattering at the fear in Gabriel’s voice. Taking a chance, Aaron twisted Gabriel’s door handle, happy it wasn’t locked. He slid inside, though his heard dropped even further into the abyss when he saw Gabriel was hidden under the covers on his bed, not visible.

“Leave me alone…” Gabriel cried, and Aaron could tell he was definitely crying. Aaron swallowed nervously and walked forward. He had to talk with him.

“Gabriel…please, I just-”

“Please, go away! I…I don’t wanna be seen!” Gabriel cried from under the blankets, his voice muffled. Aaron felt his tears return as he stood by the bed.

“Gabriel, I know it can’t undo what was done, but I wanted to apologize…”

“I’m not mad at you…”

“Y-you’re not?”

“N-no…just please…go _away…”_

“Gabriel…” Aaron tried again, but he heard Gabriel let out a sharp sob from under the blankets.

 _“GO AWAY!”_ He cried; his voice broken.

Aaron felt what was left of his heart shatter and he turned, tears streaming from his eyes as he slid back out of the room, pulling the door closed behind him. He leaned against the wall and hid his face in his hands, his guilt unbearable.

He flinched when he heard quick footsteps, and then he flinched again when he heard Gabriel’s door lock.

He really didn’t want to be seen.

But…it wasn’t because he was mad…

Aaron sighed, his mind a screaming mess as he tried to understand. If Gabriel wasn’t mad at him…why was he hiding?

He blinked, running his hand through his hair when the answer came to him. Gabriel was still embarrassed. He was still shaken. He was stuck in such a demeaning form all day and he thinks the others are going to make fun of him. He just…doesn’t want to be seen.

Aaron let out a sob of his own, his tears falling freely. Gabriel was terrified and humiliated, and he wasn’t willing to talk at all.

What were they going to do…

~

Aaron climbed the stairs, as night had now set. It had been a few more hours and Gabriel still hadn’t left his room. Aaron froze when he saw Elderane on the floor by Gabriel’s door, the elf crying.

“Eld?”

“He…he won’t let me in…” Elderane said, his voice small and broken. “He won’t talk at all…”

“Eld…” Aaron whispered, sitting beside him.

“I…I don’t understand…” Elderane said, tears streaming from his eyes.

“Elderane…this isn’t like the other times he’s been scared…”

“I…I…”

“He…he’s embarrassed, Eld…” Aaron said, hating how Gabriel was wallowing in it alone. “He doesn’t want to be seen because of that…”

“But…but we would never degrade him for what happened…” Elderane cried, pulling his knees closer to his chest.

“No, no, but…but with the trauma of what just happened...he doesn’t understand that…he’s so shaken, he just…he just can’t think…” Aaron said, wishing he could do more to help Gabriel, but…he couldn’t do a thing when he isolated himself.

“What…can we do?” Elderane said, wiping his eyes.

“Well…we have let him wallow in this long enough…we need to get him out and let him know he’s ok, and…and that we don’t think any less of him.” Aaron said, knowing they’d have to do this carefully.

“How do we do that?”

~

Elderane walked up the stairs, his anxiety rising as he reached Gabriel’s door. His friend hadn’t left still and Elderane was worried. But they had a plan. They would make sure Gabriel knew he was ok.

“Gabriel?” Elderane said, knocking gently. He got no response, and he knew the door was still locked. He let out a sigh, lowering his head. “Gabriel…please…you must understand…” He started, hoping Gabriel heard him. “No one here thinks any less of you for what happened…we do not care at all, and we are just happy you’re alright…” He said, his voice breaking. “But…but we wish to talk to you, my friend…we miss you… _I_ miss you…” He cried, tears now welling up in his eyes. “We want you here with us, because…because we love you, and…and everyone is so worried…” Elderane paused, his breath hitching in his throat as he cried. “Please…please, come out, Gabe…I swear we won’t laugh…” Elderane finished, letting his tears fall.

For a moment there was just silence. Elderane let out a defeated cry, about to turn away when he heard the click of a lock. He spun around with wide eyes and saw Gabriel pull the door open, the man back in one of his robes, though he also had his patterned fleece blanket wrapped around him. He had been crying. Elderane could tell.

“E-Eld…” Gabriel said, his voice broken. Elderane stepped back, motioning for Gabriel to follow.

“You don’t have to talk, Gabe, but I do have something for you, so…just please…trust me?” He said softly. Gabriel paused a moment then nodded, wiping his eyes as he stepped out of his room, pulling his blanket tighter around his shoudlers.

Elderane smiled and placed his hand on Gabriel’s back, relief washing over him as he led him down the stairs. It was _his_ Gabriel. Human Gabriel.

The elf led the slightly trembling Gabriel into the dim living room, where Gabriel saw was now cleaned after the day’s mess. The only lights were a few candles on the coffee table.

“Gabe…” Aaron said, his tears returning as he approached his friend. Gabriel didn’t say a word but looked down, avoiding Aaron’s gaze. Aaron felt his chest tighten and he slowly stepped forward, pulling Gabriel into a hug. “Gabe…I’m so _sorry_ …” He cried, holding his young friend tighter. His heart skipped when he felt Gabriel hug back.

“I…I forgive you…” He said, his voice small. Aaron let out a small laugh and closed his eyes, holding Gabriel tight as he took in the feeling of their Gabriel being back. After a moment, he released Gabriel who stood back, wiping his eyes again. He was crying too.

“Oh, uh…Enty has these for you…” Aaron said, motioning for Enty who walked towards them from the kitchen. Gabriel saw he had a plate of homemade cookies in his hands.

“They're chocolate! Your favorite!” Enty said proudly. “Elderane helped me.”

“And Crow has something to take your mind off things…” Aaron said, nodding towards Scarecrow who sauntered up to the group.

“Good to see ya, Gabe…” He said, repressing his own tears when he saw Gabriel give a small smile. “Anyway, uh…you said you wanted to watch this, and well…its your turn to pick the movie night movie anyway, so…would you wanna watch this tonight?” He said, handing a DVD case to Gabriel who eyed it.

“It’s that bible movie you saw, the Moses one.” Aaron said, pointing to the cover.

“Yeah…basically 4 hours of almost biblically accurate…bible-ness.” Scarecrow said with a sneer. “But…I’ll watch it with you anyway.”

Gabriel looked at his friends, more tears forming in his eyes. He looked down, covering his eyes with his hands as he let out a sob, his body shaking.

“Oh…” Elderane muttered, pulling Gabriel into a hug. Gabriel closed his eyes and let out a shuddered breath, taking in the feeling.

“I want in!” Enty said, joining the hug. Aaron smiled and shook his head, joining as well, happy Gabriel didn’t hate him.

“Oh…fuck me…” Scarecrow muttered, reluctantly joining as well. Gabriel let out a laugh, holding his friends tighter as his mind cleared, his fears fading.

They really cared about him…

“Alright, alright, enough of the mushy stuff.” Scarecrow said, breaking the hug apart. Gabriel let out a surprised cry when Scarecrow took his hand, the man eyeing him. “Look, if I’m about to sit through this 4-hour biblical nightmare, I at least get to choose who I sit by.” He said, sitting Gabriel down in the middle of the couch. Elderane smiled and sat on the other side of Gabriel, taking his other hand in his.

“We promise…we are by your side…” He said calmly, earning a smile from Gabriel. Aaron smiled at the sight; happy Gabriel was engaging with them. He would still be shaken, but he would be alright. Enty set the cookie tray on the coffee table and sat in the other chair, a cookie in his hand as he waited for Scarecrow to start the movie.

Gabriel flinched when he felt someone hand something to him from behind. He looked up and saw Aaron holding a warm mug of tea, which Gabriel took happily.

“It’s your favorite, Gabe.” Aaron said, sitting in the other chair. Gabriel smiled, taking in the calming scent of the tea. He was also happy he could hold it in the first place.

“Right, Aaron said this movie wasn’t totally boring, so that better not be a lie.” Scarecrow said, hitting play.

“A man parts a sea with the power of God…” Gabriel muttered, looking down to his tea as Scarecrow blinked.”

“Yea, that’s pretty metal.” Scarecrow grumbled, sitting back against the couch.

“AH!” Gabriel cried, something small startling him. He looked down and saw the dog from before by his feet, looking up at him pleadingly.

“Oh, sorry Gabe, I can take him if you want…” Aaron said, not wanting to make Gabriel any more uncomfortable. Gabriel saw the small creature and shook his head.

“It…it is fine…” He said, smiling when the small dog hopped onto the couch, curling up beside Gabriel. Gabriel pet it’s head, now feeling a bit of a deeper understanding with the animal.

He sighed and leaned back, holding his tea in one hand and smiling when Elderane took his other in his own. Gabriel closed his eyes when he then felt Scarecrow put his arm around his shoulder, pulling him a bit closer. Gabriel felt…safe. His friends were here, and he was safe. He reached for one of Enty’s cookies, his fear faltering away as he watched the movie, his friends by his side. He was himself and all was well.

He wouldn’t forget this one for a long time, but…but his friends supported him and he was alright. He was human…he was himself…and he was safe.

And he had his family by his side.

Gabriel smiled wider when he felt Scarecrow pet his head, though he swatted his friend’s hand away with a laugh.

Everything was _just_ as it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowowow what a ride
> 
> THINGS:  
> -Stole the howl thing when Crow is singing from Charlie Brown Halloween when Snoopy does it lol.  
> -Gab is so embarrassed and nervous he's gonna die  
> -Crow is still a lil bastard  
> -Gabe and the dog leg thing lol. Cuteness  
> -Poor Gabe, going through the reverse transformation. Not fun  
> -Gab has a good family  
> -10 Commandments is the movie they are watching BTW. GREAT movie, Crow won't be bored


	48. Inhuman - Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn for the worse...

**Prompt 35: Inhuman - Alternate Ending**

_Featuring: Avantasia protags_

“I…do not think he likes the tail…” Elderane said, a reluctant smile now forming on his face when Gabriel made another frustrated noise as he glared at it, though it didn’t stop its movement.

Scarecrow’s blood froze when he heard Gabriel let out a low growl as he eyed the tail, the sound almost…creepy. It sounded straight out of a horror movie.

Gabriel seemed to notice what he did as well and let out a yelp, shaking his head as he backed away more, though he yelped again when he knocked over the lamp in the corner.

“Gabe, you need to calm down!” Scarecrow yelled, eying Gabriel as the wolf seemingly began panicking again, their friend not used to his new size as he staggered backwards with fearful cries.

“Gabriel, no, no, no!” Elderane yelled in fear, noticing the giant wolf back away more in fright, headed right for the back glass door.

“G-Gabe, oh, Christ…” Scarecrow grumbled, flinching as Gabriel roughly backed right into the glass door, the door shattering as he fell back through it with a fearful yelp.

“Gabriel!” Enty cried, running forward with the others, carefully stepping over broken glass. Gabriel quickly rolled over back to his feet as be backed into the yard on all fours, looking around in terror.

“Gabriel, are you hurt?!” Elderane yelled, running forward to the giant dog. Gabriel’s breathing was heavy as he backed away, his eyes wide in panic.

Scarecrow cursed to himself as he ran up beside Elderane. Gabriel couldn’t handle this. This was too much for him, and he was shutting down again. Scarecrow felt horrible. Out of all of them, this _had_ to happen to Gabriel. Scarecrow wished he could swap places with him, if to spare Gabriel the trauma, but he couldn’t. He just would have to do his best to help his friend through this.

“Gabriel, please…look at me, Gabriel…” Elderane said softly, reaching up to place his hand on the side of the panicking Gabriel’s head. Gabriel whimpered a moment but finally looked down, meeting Elderane’s soft gaze. “Just focus on me, Gabriel, it’s alright…” He said, holding his hand on Gabriel’s head.

Gabriel breathed for just a moment; his eyes fearful as no one spoke or moved. Finally, he blinked, his breathing calming as he shook his head, looking around him as he became aware of where he was. Gabriel let out a sad whine when he saw the shattered glass door. His doing.

“Gabe, come on…” Scarecrow said sadly, watching as Gabriel lowered himself to the ground, resting his head on the grass with a whimper as he looked away, his eyes shameful. Scarecrow sighed, running his hand through his hair. Gabriel felt bad.

“Gabriel, it was a mistake, it can be fixed…” Elderane said, sitting beside Gabriel’s head, thought the wolf just gave a small huff and a whimper, turning away more.

“Gabe, I’ve broken that glass door hundreds of times. You know this.” Scarecrow said with a smile, sitting beside Elderane.

“Yea! It wasn’t your fault, Gabriel!” Enty said brightly, sitting on the other side of Gabriel. The wolf looked between his three friends and let out a long whine, closing his eyes as he rested his head on the ground.

“It’s alright, Gabriel…it’s alright…” Elderane soothed, his hand still on Gabriel’s head. Gabriel let out a sad whimper and kept his eyes shut, praying this all ended soon.

Scarecrow sat back, looking around them.

“We…really should get him inside…” Scarecrow said, noticing how easy it would be for Gabriel to be seen out here.

“Come on, Gabriel…let’s go inside so I can make sure you’re not injured…” Elderane said, pulling himself to his feet.

Gabriel looked up at his friends and let out a huff, shakily pulling himself to his feet as well. It felt wrong. He was on all fours, in a wolf’s body. He looked down as he followed the group back inside, his gaze locked on his now giant paws.

What kind of monster _was_ he…

~

Gabriel sat back against the wall, his head resting on his paws as he laid down, the blanket from before still draped over him. Jim had stopped by and they had managed to hide Gabriel, though he was still shaken.

He looked down and eyed his paws again, his brown fur covering them up until the black sharp claws that stuck out at the end. He flexed them slightly, the feeling all wrong. It wasn’t him. This wasn’t him. Gabriel felt a sharp pain in his stomach and he let out a faint whimper, huddling in on himself a bit more. Since Jim left, Gabriel had been feeling what he assumed was hunger, as he didn’t even eat breakfast today. He felt somewhat sick.

“Gabe?” Scarecrow said, walking closer to the wolf. Gabriel looked up at him a moment, but then the pain returned, causing him to whimper and close his eyes again.

“What’s wrong?” Elderane asked, worry in his voice when he saw how lethargic Gabriel looked. Scarecrow kneeled by his friend’s head, his immobility a bit distressing.

“Are you feeling sick, Gabriel?” Elderane asked, noticing his friend’s deep and almost focused breathing. Gabriel opened his eyes and let out a whimper, pointing with his face to his body. Scarecrow stood puzzled a moment, but then remembered.

“Ah…I think he needs food, Eld…” Scarecrow said, earning a small confirmational whimper from Gabriel.

“Oh, he hasn’t eaten anything has he…” Elderane sad sadly, looking his friend over. His body was now much larger and required a lot more energy to maintain. Gabriel most likely burned it all up early on, leaving nothing left.

“Alright, why don’t you and Enty-” Scarecrow started, but froze when his heart dropped at a loud sound. Someone had just knocked on the door again.

Elderane and Scarecrow didn’t move, terror overcoming them. They heard footsteps and saw Aaron and Enty come up from the basement, their own eyes wide.

“Did Jim come back?!” Aaron asked in disbelief.

“I…I don’t know…” Scarecrow muttered as the person at the door knocked again. Scarecrow looked down in fright when he saw Gabriel still immobile on the ground, now feeling too weak to get up, though his eyes were nervous.

“Hide him!” Aaron said, walking to the door with Enty.

“Gabe, we gotta go!” Scarecrow yelled, but when Gabriel tried to get up, the sharp pain in his stomach returned with a nauseous feeling, and his legs gave way, the wolf collapsing with a whimper.

“Oh…oh, no…” Elderane muttered, his eyes wide open as tears began sliding down his face.

“Just don’t let him in!” Scarecrow yelled, standing before Gabriel. If Jim didn’t come in, he wouldn’t see Gabriel.

Aaron nodded and took in a breath, hoping to not be as suspicious this time. He opened the door, hoping Gabriel was out of sight.

“Hello, Entity.”

Enty’s eyes widened, his flames immediately covering all of him as he staggered back into the house, his heart pounding in his chest. There at the door was Eleanor, the government agent who had kidnapped him a few years ago.

Aaron’s eyes widened in panic and he quickly made a move to slam the door shut, but a strong arm stopped it, kicking it open as Aaron was pushed back. He looked up and saw a few armed guards enter, all in heavy gear with guns.

“Wh-what the fuck?!” Scarecrow yelled, his face pale as terror took over his mind. Gabriel looked up, a jolt of horror striking him when he saw the guards enter.

“H-hey! You can’t come in here!” Aaron yelled, running after Eleanor as the woman casually walked in. “You can’t, h-hey!!!” Aaron yelled, thrashing when he felt a strong pair of arms restrain him, holding him back.

“I do believe I have full authority to be here.” Eleanor said, eying Aaron as he thrashed, though he was stuck. “I have had surveillance on you lunatics for a while, and now I get word that you have some…otherworldly dangerous creature present…” She said, eying Enty who was standing back in terror. “A threat to our society…”

Enty let out a cry when he too was restrained, the guards holding him tightly.

“Alright you bitch, you have ten seconds to leave before I-” Scarecrow sneered, marching forward as he stopped in front of the woman, hoping to keep her from seeing Gabriel. The woman cut him off, a small smile on her face.

“I wouldn’t take another step if I were you…” She said lightly, snapping her fingers. Scarecrow’s heart dropped when he saw one of the guards with a gun pull it up, aiming it right at the restrained Aaron who froze in terror, the gun barrel inches from his chest.

Scarecrow couldn’t breathe, his mind blank. They didn’t have the upper hand anymore.

Elderane stood back, terror in his eyes when the woman noticed him, looking him over.

“You aren’t human either, are you…” She said slyly, walking forward. Elderane couldn’t form words as he stepped back in blinding fright. He turned and saw a guard move to restrain the frozen Scarecrow; the man’s gaze locked on Aaron as he let himself be captured.

Elderane felt tears slide down his face. They were outnumbered. He stood back, closing his eyes as he saw a few of the armed guards walk towards him.

A shiver went down Elderane’s spine when a low growl shook the room. He opened his eyes and his heart dropped when he saw Gabriel standing before him defensively, wavering slightly on his legs.

“So, _that’s_ what we saw…” Eleanor said, looking the giant wolf over. Gabriel growled again, taking a step closer towards Eleanor, some hope fluttering in his chest when he saw a flash of fear in her eyes.

Scarecrow turned in terror, his eyes wide when he saw Gabriel stalk closer towards Eleanor, his teeth and claws bared. He looked… _scary._

Gabriel honed his energy and let out the loudest bark he could, reveling in the sight of Eleanor jumping at the sound. He huffed and kept stalking closer, doing his best to ignore the men with guns around him. He was the only one who could get them out of this. He had to protect his family.

“Right. This is _much_ more interesting.” Eleanor said, snapping her fingers as she regained her composure. Gabriel let out a yelp when he heard a bunch of clicks, and all the guards in the room pointed their guns right at him.

“G-Gabriel!!!” Elderane screamed, running forward, though he was quickly apprehended by one of the guards and dragged backwards. “G-Gamph!” He yelled, though the guard threw his hand over the hysterical Elderane’s mouth, preventing him from screaming more.

Scarecrow looked on in horror when the bulk of the guards began walking towards the now fearful Gabriel, the wolf backing towards where the broken glass door was. He tried to growl a few times, but the men with the guns kept advancing. Gabriel felt his heart quicken when he saw the weapons pointed at him, a familiar ghostly burning sensation forming in his side.

“I am not sure where you acquired such a dangerous creature, but I am sure he doesn’t belong to you…” Eleanor said with a smile as the wolf began whimpering, looking around in terror as the guns got closer to him.

“S-stop! Leave him alone!” Scarecrow screamed, tears streaming from his eyes when he saw the pleading and broken look on Gabriel face, the wolf crying out fearfully as he was forced out of the house.

“He is a threat to our security. Monsters like him must be apprehended and controlled.” She said, eying the shaking Enty. “But…here’s our deal…” She said calmly. Aaron watched her walk closer to Enty, and the guard holding the hysterical Elderane dragged him closer to the group. Elderane was clinging to the guard’s arm, hoping to pry him off, but he wouldn’t budge.

Aaron turned in horror at another yelp and saw the guards force Gabriel out of the backyard, their friend vanishing from sight around the corner towards the fence.

“I am much more fascinated with the intelligent beast than I am troublemakers like you…” She sneered, eying the four as they were held back beside each other. “So, I take the dog, you all live freely.” She said, stepping back.

“N-no! No, you _can’t_ take him!” Enty cried, his shadows flaring as he tried to struggle his way free. Eleanor laughed slightly and snapped her fingers. Enty stopped struggling immediately when he saw the guard holding Scarecrow pull a smaller gun out, holding the barrel directly against Scarecrow’s head, the man’s face paling. Eleanor stepped closer to Enty, her expression calm.

“That was not a question…it was a command.” She said, stepping back as tears streamed from Enty’s eyes. They were hurting his friends. Elderane let out a pained muffled yelp when he glanced over towards the door, the other’s eyes following.

They saw the guards still quickly circling Gabriel in the dead street, the wolf looking around in distress and whimpering as he was forced backwards, guns on all sides surrounding him. They could see a small truck there behind him.

They were going to take him away.

Aaron’s tears slid down his face as he watched the scene play out, the man helpless to do a thing as his terror threatened to break him. He could hear Gabriel’s cries, and it almost sounded like he was calling them for help, though he couldn’t form the words, and they couldn’t do a thing to help him. The guards had Gabriel against the truck, with them all pointing their guns right at him. Aaron could tell Gabriel was _terrified._

“I hope you all enjoyed your time with that _thing_ while it lasted.” Eleanor said, smiling when she saw one of the guards step closer to the wolf.

Scarecrow ‘s body went numb in blinding terror when he saw the lone guard point an odd-looking gun right at Gabriel, the figure then firing it without hesitation.

“G-GABRIEL!!!” Enty cried, watching as Gabriel flinched with a fearful sharp cry as something hit him, and the group could see something small sticking out of his neck. Elderane let out another muffled scream, thrashing as best be could, but the arms holding him back were strong.

Scarecrow felt sick to his stomach. He watched Gabriel waver on his legs, his cries becoming weaker. Scarecrow felt a sob escape him when Gabriel let out a small whine, the wolf then collapsing to the ground, motionless.

They had tranquilized him.

Elderane was sobbing, though it couldn’t be heard through the gloved hand covering his mouth. The group watched horrified as they got Gabriel up and into the truck, the doors slamming shut. Aaron’s heart shattered when it drove away, out of sight.

Gabriel was gone.

“And let me just remind you…”

All four looked up through tears at Eleanor who stood before them, her eyes cold.

“If we see _any_ of you, or even one single cop on the facility, or if any of you try to break in…” She sneered, meeting the gazes of each restrained person. She gave a small laugh. “I will _personally_ put a bullet through that monstrosities head myself.” She said, causing Elderane to let out another broken muffled scream, his body jerking as he tried to thrash free.

Eleanor stepped back, a wicked sly smile on her face.

“It’s your choice.” She sneered, snapping her fingers as she walked out the door. The group of four staggered forward when the guards restraining them released them, with Elderane falling to his knees as he sobbed, his breath not coming to him as his tears pooled on the ground below him.

Aaron and Scarecrow ran to the door, freezing in the doorway when they saw the last of the unmarked cars pull away, the street once again empty.

All was quiet.

Enty was standing back, his flames flaring dangerously as he shook. This was his fault. Those people had initially been after him. He was why they had been watching them. Now they took Gabriel away, just like they had him.

But Gabriel couldn’t even speak to them to communicate. He was just a monstrous animal to them. And they’d probably treat him like one.

Elderane screamed again from the bottom of his chest, his eyes burning as he sobbed with all he had. He kneeled on the ground, his hand holding himself up as he trembled in place. _They took his Gabriel away._

“Oh…oh, god…” Scarecrow muttered, his terror suffocating him as tears streamed from his eyes. Gabriel was gone. Those government bastards took Gabriel.

And they couldn’t get him back.

They couldn’t _turn_ him back.

He was alone and scared, and stuck an inhuman monster.

Aaron gripped his own throat, his guilt making him want to throw up. This was his fault. _He_ did this to Gabriel, and now he was gone. They had no hope.

But Aaron…wasn’t giving up.

The scientist paused, a smoldering fire forming in his chest. He should be broken, he should be like Elderane, but…but he wasn’t. He wasn’t because he refused.

He _refused_ to let them take Gabriel. He _refused_ to leave him stuck a wolf. He _refused_ to lose his friend like this.

He refused to quit.

Tears streaming from his eyes, Aaron ran his hand through his hair as dizziness washed over him, his mind reeling. Something was coming to him, but he couldn’t place what. He felt hope, but he couldn’t place why.

There was a solution to this. He knew it.

But what?

Aaron turned around, eying his friends. Scarecrow leaning against the doorway, sobbing quietly to himself with his face hidden. Elderane was on the floor, still screaming with all he had. Enty was standing in frozen terror, his flames flaring wildly.

Aaron blinked. That was it.

“HA!!!” Aaron screamed, running towards the basement as Scarecrow and Enty jolted in shock. Elderane didn’t react and was just mumbling to himself in an odd language.

“A-Aaron?” Enty asked, his voice small. Aaron threw the basement door open with a bang, a maniacal smile on his face. Scarecrow blinked through blurry vision as he watched Aaron descend the stairs. He could hear him rummaging through his various bins of machine work downstairs.

“Oh, god, he’s lost his mind…” Scarecrow cried, turning away when he heard Aaron storm back up the stairs.

“CROW, GET THE KEYS, YOU’RE DRIVING.” Aaron yelled, a handful of machine parts in his hands. Scarecrow turned with aching eyes and stared at him.

“Wh-what?!”

“DO YOU WANT GABE BACK OR NOT?!” Aaron yelled, putting his screwdriver in his mouth as he flipped through his journal, his eyes crazed.

“Aaron, I-” Enty started, though Aaron turned and faced them, removing the tool from his mouth as he stood by the back door.

“COME _ON_ , WE GOT A FRIEND TO RESCUE!” He screamed, putting the screwdriver back in his mouth as he flipped through the book, the man heading for the garage.

Enty and Scarecrow exchanged glances, not sure what to think.

 _“COME ON!!!”_ Aaron screamed; his voice muffled from through the garage. Scarecrow shook his head, his mind reeling as he grabbed his keys. Aaron had a plan. They had to trust him.

“Elderane, come on…” Enty said, standing by Elderane. The elf didn’t look up and kept sobbing, muttering in the odd language.

“Christ, just grab him!” Scarecrow yelled, helping Enty lift the unresponsive Elderane. The duo dragged him to the car, pulling him inside the back seat. Scarecrow got in the driver’s side and saw Aaron in the passenger’s side, a mess of machine parts and tools around him as he frantically worked. “Uhh…”

“You know where the facility is, just drive!” Aaron yelled, pointing roughly towards the street. Scarecrow, not understanding a thing that was happening, obliged and began driving, doing his best to tune out Elderane’s unintelligible prayers and sobs behind him.

~

“STOP HERE!” Aaron screamed, throwing his hand towards Scarecrow’s chest. Scarecrow let out a fearful cry and stopped the car, turning it off. They were on the outskirts of the facility.

“Aaron?” Enty asked fearfully, eying the ominous building.

“Right, out of the car.”

“Aaron, you heard them! If we get any closer, that bitch will kill Gabe before we can even get to him!” Scarecrow yelled, slamming the door shut. He eyed Aaron, the man holding a smaller device in his hands that sort of looked familiar.

“They won’t see us…” Aaron said firmly, fiddling with the device.

“And why is that?” Scarecrow said, crossing his arms. “We don’t have anything! We have no weapons, no inside eyes, no magic keys, we can’t get in!” He said, his heart heavy.

“We don’t need any of those things…” Aaron said, his eyes still crazed as he let out a sharp laugh. “Right, grab the elf and everyone hold on to me and stay behind me!” He spoke. Scarecrow, not daring argue with Aaron when he was insane, helped Enty drag the still unresponsive Elderane out of the car, the two holding him tight as they held on to Aaron’s arms.

“Aaron, please don’t tell me you’ve finally cracked for good…” Scarecrow said worriedly. Aaron shook his head with a laugh, a few tears still sliding down his face.

“No, no, I’m perfectly fine…” He said quickly. Scarecrow saw his eye twitch.

“You’re gonna kill us all…” He said fearfully, eying Aaron’s hands as he fiddled with the device.

“Right…please, god let me fuck up again…” Aaron muttered to himself, activating the device. Scarecrow squeezed his eyes shut when the ringing sound appeared, the sound drilling in his mind as a wave of dizziness washed over him.

But he held Enty and Elderane tighter, not daring let go of Aaron as the sound rang out around them.

After a few moments, the sound faded.

Scarecrow blinked his eyes open, an odd feeling in his ears as he stepped back, rubbing his head.

“HAHAA IT WORKED!” Aaron yelled, stepping forward with his arms stretched outwards. Scarecrow blinked and looked around, trying to decipher what was different.

The world was…quiet.

He looked up and his blood froze when he saw a bird above them, except…it wasn’t moving at all. It looked like it was frozen in the air.

“A-Aaron…” Enty muttered, looking around fearfully. Everything felt…wrong. Off.

Elderane took in a breath, glancing up with wide eyes as a familiar odd feeling came over him. He looked around in panic. He heard nothing but the others. There was no sound. No wind. Nothing.

“Aaron… _what_ the _fuck_ did you _do…”_ Scarecrow muttered, his heartrate quickening when he looked around.

“Time is frozen…” Elderane muttered, his tears not stopping as he looked up. Scarecrow’s eyes widened. Aaron turned and Scarecrow met his gaze.

“YOU…YOU FROZE _TIME?!”_ Scarecrow screamed, gripping his hair.

“I did it accidentally before, Elderane may remember, but I never threw my notes away for the device…” Aaron said with a smile as he turned and began walking towards the facility.

“A-Aaron, where are you going?!” Enty yelled, running after him. Aaron faced the confused group, his smile not fading as he adjusted his bag and pulled out the remote to fix Gabriel, the scientist turning as he began working on it as he walked.

“We are getting Gabriel and taking him home.” He said firmly.

Scarecrow looked ahead in shock as Elderane and Enty ran to catch up with Aaron. Scarecrow smiled wide.

“You goddamn genius…” Scarecrow muttered to himself, catching up with the group.

~

“This won’t even appear as a blink on their security cameras.” Aaron said, patting down a security guard who was outside the door. He smiled when he pulled a keycard off his belt. “They won’t have a clue what happened.”

“What if they come back for us?” Enty said fearfully, watching as Aaron opened the front door with the car.

“We have nothing they can take legally. If they go for you or Elderane, we call the cops. They don’t have any evidence against us.” Aaron said, leading the group into the facility.

“So…how do we find Gabe?” Scarecrow asked, eying a map that was on the wall. The building was _huge._

“Ah, maybe here…” Aaron said, leaning over the front desk as he grabbed a notebook from the hands of the secretary, the woman a frozen statue. “Right…ok…” Aaron said, pacing as he flipped through the pages. “Ah! Here…” Aaron said, pointing to a chart on one of the pages. “New arrival, less than an hour ago. That’s gotta be Gabe.” He said adjusting his glasses. “There are no other arrivals.” He said, skimming the chart.

“Where is he?!” Elderane cried, his tears returning. Aaron squinted and eyed the small writing.

“Looks like…basement level 3.” He said, pointing to the chart again. Right as he said it, Elderane took off in a sprint towards where he saw stairs, the others in tow.

“Agh, guys _I_ have the key!” Aaron yelled, tossing the journal over his shoulder as he ran after his friends towards the stairs.

~

The group quickly ran down the cold stairwell, their hearts skipping when they saw a B3 sign above a set of doors. Aaron quickly used the keycard to open them, the group walking in slowly as they took in the scene.

“This entire building is just boring hallways, I swear to god…” Scarecrow yelled, eying the plain white hall.

“But this one is different…” Elderane said, noting how while the doors on the upper levels were normal sized…these were much larger. Big enough for Gabriel to fit in no issue.

“He has to be here somewhere…” Aaron muttered, peering into each door he passed, though each room was empty. He was a bit unnerved as each room was solid white, though he could see various empty cages or chains scattered in each empty room.

“I don’t like this place…” Enty said, holding his arms closer to himself. This was a really bad place.

“And that’s why we gotta get Gabe home…” Scarecrow said, eyeing another empty room, his heart dropping. They were running out of doors.

“OVER HERE!!!” Elderane cried, his tears flowing freely once more as the group ran over to him, the elf peering into one of the rooms.

“Oh, Jesus…” Scarecrow muttered, his terror skyrocketing when he looked in. He saw it was another large white room, and to the back was a much larger metal cage, one with a giant brown wolf inside, the creature laying down.

“Oh, oh, no, _oh…”_ Aaron franted, almost dropping the keycard in fright as he opened the door.

Elderane immediately sped past the group, reaching the large cage as his eyes opened wide in horror. Gabriel was seemingly still unconscious, as he was laying down, and the only comfort he had was a single large white sheet bunched up in the corner, not even on him as he laid on the cold bars of the cage.

But the thing that caused Elderane’s heart to shatter more was that they had put what looked like a large leather collar on Gabriel, the thing strapped visibly much too tight as a heavy silver chain weighed it down. He also had a series of leather straps around his mouth and face, muzzling him as they wrapped around his head.

“Oh…oh, _Gabriel…”_ Elderane cried, his tears not stopping as he lost feeling in his legs.

“That’s it…we see that bitch, I’m killing her, I don’t care…” Scarecrow sneered, gripping the bars of the cage tighter as his anger began to flare. They had Gabriel restrained like some dangerous animal. They had no idea who he really was.

“G-Gabriel…” Enty cried, his flames flickering when he saw how inhumanely his friend was being held. There wasn’t even food or water in here, and Gabriel was just lying on the cold open bars.

“Oh, Christ…” Aaron said, guilt stabbing his heart as he used one of his finer tools to pick the padlock around the door of the cage. He got it open and before he could do anything, Elderane rushed into the giant cage, quickly grabbing Gabriel.

“G-Gabriel?!” He cried, shaking him slightly.

“He’s frozen in time like everything else, Eld.” Scarecrow said, eying Aaron as he also climbed in.

“Eld, here, let me in…” Aaron said, swapping places with him. “You get the muzzle…” He said, earning a nod from Elderane as the elf quickly unstrapped the tight restraint.

Aaron worked on the collar, picking the lock securing it to the heavy chains. He got it undone and tossed the chains aside with a heavy metallic clank. He quickly unstrapped the collar, his heart dropping when he saw how tight it was around his friend’s neck.

Elderane fiddled with the muzzle, unstrapping it with Aaron’s help as they freed their friend.

“Alright…alright, back up…” Aaron said, backing out of the cage after Elderane. “Now here’s the tricky part…” He said, eying the two devices in his hands.

“What now?” Scarecrow said, eager to get this over with.

“I need time to be moving so I can turn Gabe back.” He said, facing his friends. “So…Crow, you take my tools here…” He said, handing the bag to Scarecrow. “Go take out the security cameras, and go make sure the door on the other side of the hall can’t be opened.”

“What about the one we came through?”

“We need an escape. Enty, you and Eld take the key and use stuff from the other rooms to barricade it. We may be fine, but I need a few minutes…” Aaron said, handing the keycard to Elderane.

“It’s probably best we aren’t in here when he does it…” Scarecrow said, recalling how painful it was for Gabriel.

“Yeah, it’s for the best. Just keep the room clear, I need just five minutes!” Aaron said, standing before the entrance to the cage. “I’ll come get you once it’s done so I can freeze time again.”

“Alright…come on, let’s get to work…” Scarecrow said, a sly smile on his face.

“Bang on the door when the cameras are out!” Aaron yelled, earning a nod from Enty.

Aaron heard the door shut. It was quiet again. He looked ahead and stepped closer to Gabriel, his guilt threatening to break him. Aaron reached a hand forward and petted Gabriel’s head slightly, his tears returning when he eyed the discarded collar and muzzle.

“I’m so _sorry,_ Gabe…” Aaron cried, his hand on his frozen friend’s head. He had to make this right.

Aaron flinched at the sound of a loud bang. When he turned to eye the door, he heard a knock. They were ready to go.

“Alright, Gabe…come back to us…” He said, hitting the time device, the loud ringing returning.

~

Aaron shook his head, his dizziness fading as the sounds of the world came back to him. He looked to the door and could hear his friends calmly outside. No commotion yet. Good.

He turned back to Gabriel, though his heart dropped when he saw how slowly and deeply he was breathing.

“G-Gabe?” Aaron said fearfully, nudging his friend with a shaking hand. Gabriel’s head just limply lolled to the side a bit; the wolf completely unresponsive. “Oh…oh, they must have drugged you more…” Aaron said, taking a step back.

He _had_ to change him back now, though. He just prayed the drugs in his system wouldn’t hurt Gabriel when he was back to human.

“Ok, Gabe…” Aaron said, pointing the remote at the giant wolf before him. “Time to set things right…”

Aaron flinched when he hit the final button on the remote, the device sputtering to life as a faint blue glow covered Gabriel. Aaron let out a surprised cry when a few blue bolts of electricity hit his friend, though Aaron’s heart dropped when Gabriel hardly responded at all.

Scarecrow had told him the process was excruciatingly painful for Gabriel, and the reverse would have been the same. It _should_ be. Aaron cringed when he heard a small cracking that he guessed were Gabriel’s bones and joints reshaping themselves back to normal.

But Gabriel wasn’t reacting at all.

He was whimpering a bit; Aaron could hear it. And Gabriel looked like he was trembling, but he wasn’t reacting more.

They must have drugged him _badly._

Aaron watched in anticipating agonizing silence as Gabriel began to shrink down, the fur covering his body fading as the cracking sound continued. Aaron could see normal skin appear on Gabriel. He was going back to normal.

Eventually, after a few minutes, even Gabriel’s whimpering began to fade, the now human man laying on the ground, unresponsive.

Aaron switched the machine off and slid forward, his heart beating out of his chest as he reached Gabriel. His mind blanking, Aaron quickly grabbed the white sheet that was crumbled to the side, and he gently placed it over the clothes-less Gabriel like a blanket, knowing Gabriel wouldn’t want to be seen like this.

Once done, Aaron reached a shaky hand up and turned Gabriel onto his back, quickly checking for a pulse. Aaron let out a breath of relief. He felt it. And it felt normal. Aaron leaned down and gently lifted one of Gabriel’s eyelids, examining his pupils. They were heavily dilatated.

He was still drugged. But at least he was alive. He was alive and he was human again. He looked just the same as before, long hair and all. He was _back_. Aaron’s heart did drop a bit when he saw a faint red mark circling Gabriel’s neck. The collar _had_ been much too tight…

Aaron turned with a jolt when heard the door open, though his heart calmed when he saw it was just the others.

“Is he back?” Enty asked, peering into the room. Aaron smiled and nodded, moving over a bit so they could see.

“Oh…oh, Gabriel…” Elderane muttered, going right to Gabriel’s side. He placed his hand on his unconscious friend’s chest, taking in the sound of his gentle breathing. His human breathing.

He smiled when he looked at his calm face. His Gabriel was back.

“Why is he still out?” Scarecrow said, peering through the cage bars at Gabriel.

“The stuff they drugged him with went with him, I’m afraid…” Aaron said fearfully. “He could be out for an entire day with how much they put in his system…”

“Well, we must get him home then…” Elderane said firmly, earning a nod from Aaron.

“Right. Everyone over here.” He said, putting the remote away as he pulled out the deice that stops time. Once everyone was huddled close and holding on to him. He activated the device, the ringing returning.

Once it faded after a moment, the group looked around, the deafening silence once more covering the universe.

“This went…really smoothly…” Scarecrow said, stepping back out of the cage, a small smile on his face. It was about time they caught a break.

“How do we carry him back?” Elderane said, not wanting to carry Gabriel in a way that left him more exposed and vulnerable than he already was.

“I…I am not sure, ah, I didn’t bring extra clothes…” Aaron said sadly, eying his backpack. Elderane looked Gabriel over, an idea coming to him.

“Ok…help me wrap him a bit more securely…” Elderane said, earning a nod from Aaron as the duo layered the sheet around Gabriel, securing it so nothing could be seen and it wouldn’t fall away, his arms wrapped inside. “Help me get him up…” Elderane said, motioning for Enty to help.

Enty and Aaron worked to carefully lift the unconscious Gabriel, easing him into Elderane’s arms. The elf honed his strength as he held his friend in the bridal-style, with Gabriel’s head lolling against Elderane’s chest.

“You sure you can carry him like that, pointy?” Scarecrow said, impressed as Elderane stepped out of the cage, the human Gabriel in his arms. He nodded firmly with a smile.

“He is not too heavy.” He said, holding Gabriel tighter against him as he slowly walked across the room Scarecrow shook his head with a smile and followed the group.

“Alright…lets go home…” Aaron said, using the keycard to open the door they had come through.

“AAHHH!!!” Enty screamed in fear, staggering back when he saw Eleanor was right in front of the door, reaching for the handle. A bunch of armed guards were behind her, her expression furious.

“Oh…oh, this was _much_ too close…” Elderane said, carefully sliding around the frozen woman and guards. They had been right about to find them.

“Ok, let me at her…” Scarecrow growled, reaching clawed hands towards the woman’s throat.

“Crow, n-no, you can’t kill her…” Enty said, pulling his friend back.

“Are you kidding?! After what she did to you and Gabe?! I’m gonna break every bone in her body…” Scarecrow sneered, marching forward as he dragged Enty with him, his feet sliding on the smooth floor.

“Crow…”

Scarecrow looked up and saw Aaron looking at him, his gaze sad. Scarecrow motioned to the woman again, making a strangling motion with his hands.

“Crow, please…” Aaron said again, his voice soft. Scarecrow blinked a moment, looking between the woman and Aaron.

“GAH. FINE. Gimme a marker, though…” He said, digging through Aaron’s bag that Enty was holding.

“Crow, why do you need a marker…” Aaron said tiredly as Scarecrow smiled, pulling one out.

“I’m gonna write ‘KICK ME’ on her forehead…” He said, snickering to himself as he began working.

“Crow, that is…oh, whatever, I don’t care, just hurry up!” Aaron said, following Elderane out and down the hall.

Scarecrow laughed, adding a drawing of some glasses around her eyes and a mustache as well. He stood back, admiring his work.

“Crow, are you satisfied?” Enty said, amused by the petty revenge. Scarecrow smiled with a huff.

“No.” He said lightly, lowering himself to the floor. Happy the woman was wearing shoes with laces on them, he quickly tied them together as tight as he could, standing back up as he smiled.

“How about now?”

“Hmm…” He said, looking the woman over. “Wait, I got an idea…” He said, grabbing the marker again. He hummed to himself lightly as he followed Enty out of the hall, pulling the door closed.

He grinned as he reached the marker up and began writing on the door window in as big letters as he could.

“What are you writing now?” Enty asked, hoping Scarecrow hurried up.

“I’m putting ’Eleanor fucking sucks’ and next to it I’m drawing a di-”

“CROW! Hurry up, we need to get Gabe home!” Aaron yelled, his voice reverberating down the stairwell.

Scarecrow snickered to himself as he eyed his work, nodding to himself proudly.

“Ok, now I’m satisfied.” He said, throwing the marker and laughing when it hit Eleanor’s head dead on.

The duo ran up the stairs and found Aaron and Elderane, the two waiting by the door.

“You’re unbelievable…” Aaron said, holding the door open for the group.

“So are you, clockwork, O God of time.” Scarecrow said, sauntering out of the front doors behind Elderane as Aaron stood back, flustered.

“It’s just, it uh…it’s just science…”

“It’s fucking insane and you know it…” Scarecrow said, his voice tired. He smiled and slowed his walking, patting Aaron on the back. “But damn if it didn’t save Gabriel’s life. We owe you one, clockwork.” He said, reveling in the flustered look in Aaron’s eyes as he walked beside him.

“Oh, no, no, this is me just…trying to make up for what I did to Gabe…” He said sadly, eying the unconscious younger man in Elderane’s arms. “He’s gonna be so shaken…”

“Yeah, but he’s got us to help him out, alright?” Scarecrow said, lightly hitting Aaron’s shoulder as the scientist gave a small smile.

“Yeah! We’re gonna look after him!” Enty said, his heart warming knowing Gabriel was himself again and safe.

“Yes…yes, we are…” Aaron said, smiling as he watched his friends climb into the car. They had done it. It was time to go home.

~

“Alright, set him in the bed…” Aaron said, watching as Elderane gently laid Gabriel on his bed, the elf smiling as he ran his hand through Gabriel’s hair. He was home.

“What do we do, now?” Scarecrow said, standing beside Enty in the doorway. Aaron looked the group over.

“Well…I don’t think Gabe would want to wake up wrapped up in some rough sheets that smell like a doctor’s office, so I’m gonna get him set up in here, help him change, and help him get comfortable.” He said, taking a step back closer to Gabriel. “It’s the least I can do…”

“And us?” Elderane said, fully ok with Aaron helping Gabriel as Elderane couldn’t bring himself to do it like this.

“Well, there’s a lot that needs done, I guess…” Aaron said, wracking his mind. “The back door needs to be cleaned and replaced, the rest of the downstairs is a mess, we need to find something for Gabe to eat when he wakes up, and…” Aaron said, pausing as he eyed his friend. “And we could stand to do some things to make him more comfortable when he wakes up…he’s going to be so scared…” Aaron muttered almost to himself, his guilt returning.

“I can make him his favorite cookies!” Enty said excitedly, knowing Gabriel loved his cookies. Aaron smiled with a nod.

“Yes, that’s perfect.” He said, hoping some small things like that would help Gabriel. “Right, let’s just start with that and see how it goes. I’ll be down to help with the door in a bit.” Aaron said, watching the others file out the door.

“I just hope he’s not too shaken…” Elderane said with a sigh, pulling the door closed behind him, leaving Aaron and Gabriel alone.

“So do I…” Aaron muttered, turning to face Gabriel. The scientist sat on the edge of the bed placing his hand on Gabriel’s head, stroking his hair gently. The younger man didn’t react at all. “I’m so sorry, Gabe…” Aaron whispered, his tears returning. “I am just…so _sorry_ …”

Gabriel didn’t react, his breathing still slow and deep. He was still out cold and would be for hours, if not more. Aaron closed his eyes, a few tears sliding down his face when he thought of the image of Gabriel surrounded by the guards with their guns. He was so scared. But…he still tried to scare them away. He tried to be intimidating to defend the others, even when he knew he was outnumbered. Aaron smiled to himself, his hand still on Gabriel’s head.

He was brave. He was strong. And he’d get through this. It would be rough, but…Aaron won’t let Gabriel go through this alone. They’d all be right here by his side, and Aaron would do anything he could to make up for what he did to his friend.

They’d be here for him until the end. Through anything.

~

Aaron hummed softly to himself as he sat in a chair by Gabriel’s bed, a journal in his hand as wrote. He had gotten Gabriel in one of his nightgowns, and he got him in bed and under the covers. He was home, dressed, warm, and safe.

It was the next day, and Aaron had been right. Gabriel hadn’t stirred at all. He was a bit worried, but knowing how heavy a dosage of the tranquilizers was going through Gabriel’s system, it wasn’t need for concert quite yet. Aaron was giving him till later tonight to wake up before they take him to a doctor. He wanted Gabriel to wake up at home in his room. Somewhere familiar and safe.

He sighed, eying his sleeping friend. Aaron’s guilt was becoming unbearable. He needed to talk with Gabriel, but he just wasn’t waking up yet. But Aaron deserved the pain. This was his fault. He shook his head, going back to his journal. He would give Gabriel time and rest. He needed it badly.

After another few hours, Aaron was beginning to doze off, his head lolling a bit as he held his journal on his lap. They had taken shifts watching Gabriel, and Aaron requested the longest one. He needed to know he was ok.

Aaron’s breath hitched in his throat as a small noise made his heart skip, and immediately Aaron jolted awake. He felt the journal fall from his hands and clatter to the floor as he turned, eying his young friend.

Gabriel was waking up.

“Oh, oh, Gabriel…” Aaron said, his tears immedetly returning as he edged closer to the bedside. Gabriel was turning his head slightly, whimpering a bit as he seemingly tried to pull himself out of the darkness that the drugs were drowning him in.

Aaron wiped his tears away in a fruitless attempt as more soon came after. He let out a laugh when he saw Gabriel’s eyes flutter open. They were tired and dazed, but no longer as dilatated. Aaron heard Gabriel’s breathing quicken and he quickly grabbed Gabriel’s hand, holding it tight. He was here by his side.

“Gabriel?” Aaron said softly, his voice small when Gabriel spent a minute just staring ahead blankly, breathing labored as he tried to crawl back to reality. “Gabriel, you’re home…” Aaron reassured, hoping to help guide Gabriel back.

He felt a sob escape him when Gabriel’s head slowly turned his way, his eyes locking on him. Aaron smiled wide and squeezed Gabriel’s limp hand tighter, his tears not stopping as Gabriel blinked.

“A-Aaron…” Gabriel whispered; his voice hoarse. His eyes widened a bit when he heard himself. Gabriel’s breathing picked up and he tried to push himself up, though his arms wouldn’t let him. Everything felt heavy.

“Hey, Gabe, it’s ok, you still got some of the drugs in your system…just rest…” Aaron said, pushing Gabriel’s chest back as he fell back into the pillow, his eyes still on Aaron.

“Aaron…I…I…” He said, blinking as his senses slowly came back to him. His mouth…felt normal. It was shaped right. He could talk again. “Am…am I…dreaming?” Gabriel asked, a slight tremor in his voice. Aaron let out another sob and held Gabriel’s hand tighter.

“No, Gabe, no…you’re awake…and you’re home, see?” He said, looking up. Gabriel’s eyes looked up a bit as well, eying his room. He was home. He saw his desk. His books. He felt his blanket over him. He was in his bed. It felt right.

“But…but I was…wolf…”

“We turned you back, Gabe…you’re human again, I promise. It’s all over.” Aaron reassured, holding Gabriel’s hand with both of his. Gabriel looked back at him; his expression still tired.

“You…turned me back?” He said wearily. Aaron nodded, his heart not being able to take any more.

“I did, Gabe…and…and, Gabe, _oh…_ I am so _sorry_ for what I did…I didn’t know you would, I…I _never_ would have…oh, G-Gabe…” Aaron said, words failing him as his tears prevented him from speaking further. He flinched in shock when he felt Gabriel’s hand close tighter around his own. He looked up through blurry vision and saw Gabriel was…smiling at him calmly.

“I…I forgive you…Aaron…” Gabriel said, his voice small. “You’re my friend and…and you…came for me…” Gabriel said, recalling how he was in the process of being taken by those government people before he blacked out.

“I would have _never_ left you in that state, and I would have _never_ let those idiots take you from us…” Aaron said firmly, his guilt fading away. “We love you, Gabe…you’re family…” He said through tears, smiling wider when Gabriel smiled back.

“I…couldn’t have asked for a…better one…” He said, closing his eyes again.

“You go back to sleep, Gabe…we can explain everything later…you need rest…” Aaron said, pulling Gabriel’s blanket up higher as the man began to drift off again.

“I…I shall…thank you…” Gabriel whispered, his voice fading off as he went back under.

Aaron was still sobbing, but his heart was light. Gabriel forgave him. He was alright. He was himself. And he’d be shaken for a long time, but…but they’d all be there to help him through it. They’re a family. They help each other through anything.

~

“So, you…froze time…for me?” Gabriel said, a hot cup of tea in his hands and his fleece blanket over his shoulders as he sat on the couch between Elderane and Scarecrow. Elderane was holding Gabriel’s free hand and Scarecrow had his arm around Gabriel’s shoulder. Aaron was in the chair beside the couch, nodding with a smile.

“Damn right he did! Lunatic snapped like a glowstick and was dead set on saving you.” Scarecrow said proudly, eying the flustered Aaron. “You were in that place for _maybe_ an hour.” He said, pulling Gabriel a bit closer. He had missed his Gabriel. Young Gabriel who was smaller than him. Scarecrow smiled. All was right with the world.

“Despite him making the grave error in the first place, I have never seen anyone so determined to set things right…” Elderane said calmly with a smile. “I still wish to punch you again, but I can wait.”

“Th-thanks, Eld…means a lot…” Aaron said with a small laugh, shaking his head.

“Well…thank you Aaron…I…oh…” Gabriel said, his tears returning.

“Ah, Gabe, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you…” Aaron said with worry, though he sat back in confusion as Gabriel laughed, a smile on his face.

“No, no…I just…you just did all that for me, and…I don’t know what to say…” He said with a teary laugh, wiping his eyes.

“Well…” Aaron said, his nerves finally easing. “Just say you don’t hate me, and…and that’s all I need.” He said with a small laugh. Gabriel smiled at him, his own nerves fading as he took in the comfort of his friends around him.

“Aaron, I…I could never hate you…you saved my life…” He said firmly, his mind made up.

“But I-”

“Made a mistake…but you didn’t know…it’s alright, Aaron…it’s alright.” Gabriel said, his heart warm. Aaron smiled back, taking in a deep breath as his tears finally faded. Things were finally ok.

“I got the cookies!” Enty said, entering the living room with a tray in his hands. Gabriel smiled wider, happily taking one from his friend.

“Right, wanna start the movie, Crow?” Elderane said, holding Gabriel’s hand tighter, taking in the feeling of his normal-sized human hand.

“Yeah, yeah…four hours of bible junk coming up…” He grumbled, hitting play on the remote as the movie started.

“You will like it, Crow, I’m sure…” Gabriel said, glancing to the side. Scarecrow scoffed, smirking as he reached up and ruffled Gabriel’s hair. “H-hey!”

“Bah, long as I get to sit next to fluffy here, I’ll be fine.” He said, smiling as Gabriel swatted his hand away.

“Har, har, har…” Gabriel said, unable to hide his smile.

He took in a long breath, taking in the feeling of everything familiar around him. He felt Scarecrow’s arm around his shoulder, his embrace safe. He felt Elderane beside him, his presence calming. Gabriel looked over and saw Enty smiling brightly, a cookie in his hand as he watched the movie, his smile reassuring. He glanced over and saw Aaron, the man looking at the movie, his mind finding peace for the first time all day. Gabriel smiled, taking in his safe and comforting presence.

Aaron may do these unholy things, but…but Gabriel can never stay mad at him. Aaron looks out for all of them and is always there to keep them safe. And when he does make mistakes, he works himself nearly dead to try and fix them. Gabriel can always count on him.

And after all they did to save Gabriel. They care so much, and Gabriel loves his misfit family more than anything. He looked around, not even watching the movie as he took in the presence of his friends. He thought back to when he was being captured. It wasn’t what they were going to do to him that scared Gabriel most, no…it was the fact he’d be alone. It was the fact he wouldn’t have his family there.

And the thought scared him more than anything.

Gabriel shook his head, pushing the memories away for the moment. They didn’t matter now. He was home, he was human, and his family was by his side. Gabriel closed his eyes, taking in the feel of Scarecrow and Elderane beside him. Of Enty and Aaron nearby. Of his family.

He thought of them and felt his fear fade away. At the moment…all was right with the world.

And Gabriel was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wowowowow ya'll get an entire giant plotline here lol.
> 
> THINGS:  
> -Eleanor is a hoe  
> -No they didn't know the wolf was once Gabe  
> -Yes, those specific government folks started spying on the house  
> -Gabriel tries to be scary to defend his fam  
> -He tried  
> -The time device is from angst prompt "Stopped"  
> -Aaron went insane  
> -Crow is petty  
> -Good thing Gabe was unconscious this whole time.  
> -Wonder how scared he'd be to wake up in a cage, a heavy and tight collar on holding him down, and a muzzle keeping him from giving any indication he was once human.  
> -That wouldn't be a fun time  
> -Hm...  
> -Elf is stronk  
> -He's wrapped in the sheet like babgab but adult hehe  
> -Aaron really cares  
> -He's just idiot  
> -Eld's strength is all in his head. If he is in a controlled mindstate he is Hella strong, like he could lift Aaron up with one arm if he wanted. But, when he is in BRR mode (like earlier in fic or in shroom fic) his strength wavers because he can't focus.


	49. Panic (Bonus Scene)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron has a full-disclosure moment with the guys after the events of "Panic"

**Panic (Bonus Scene)**

Aaron stood in the bathroom before the mirror, his mind a swarming mess of thoughts as he leaned against the sink. The icy snowstorm was still raging away outside. Yesterday, another ghost from his past had tried to kill him. Or hurt him. Or take him.

And Aaron didn’t know why.

When he had first come to reality, his visions had ceased. He had stopped seeing ghosts in the dead of night or in the corners of his vision. It was almost like his “gift” was left behind in his old world.

Or so he thought.

Once again, he was seeing the dead before him; ghost lights that he to this day could never tell if they were real or not. Guises following him and haunting him, and now…attacking him. He had prayed he had escaped these cursed illusions. He didn’t know what they wanted with him in his old world, and he certainly didn’t know what they wanted with him in this one. But, as fate would have it, he should have known he couldn’t escape his “gift” that easily. It would always follow him. It was an eternal part of him. He knew this.

Aaron leaned closer to the mirror, looking himself in the eyes for the first time in a while. His gaze went to his right eye, the piece of himself he had never understood. Or…he thought he hadn’t. He met his own gaze, staring into his right eye that was not a dark blue like his other one, but a cloudy smoky hue. His entire iris and pupil appearing as one foggy color.

He sighed as he stared at it, the enigma he has lived with for as long as he could remember. Everyone had asked him if here were blind in that eye, and he would always say no.

He could see out of it fine.

Aaron, for the longest time, didn’t understand it. He looked blind in that eye, but he could see as if it were totally normal. Both his eyes worked fine. His only vision issues resulted from normal poor eyesight, which a standard pair of glasses fixed fine. That was all.

For so long, he just ignored it. He explained he could see fine to people, and then asked them to move on. He never liked talking about it. That feeling arose even more when he figured out what it probably represented.

As he grew older, there was a point where he began seeing things he knew weren’t real. It took him a while to figure it out, but eventually he realized he could see ghosts. Spirits. Illusions beyond the veil that no one else could see but him. Then he realized that…that’s what his eye was. It was his way of seeing these things. A veil removed over his own eye allowing him to see into the beyond.

But only one eye. Only halfway.

It was like he had a foot in each side of reality. One in the spirit world, and one in the living world. Never fully belonging to either. He tried to study these phenomena, but they only led him down darker paths. Eventually he found himself roped in with the cultists who wanted to use him and his “gift” for their own vile purposes that would have ended up killing him for good. So, when he found himself finally free of these visions…Aaron was happy. He felt like he finally fully belonged somewhere and wasn’t being torn between worlds. His eye was still off, but he didn’t see the guises that had haunted him for years. He thought he was finally normal.

Aaron sighed as he leaned back, his gaze still locked on his foggy eye.

Turns out…he was wrong. He had never escaped. He still didn’t fully belong anywhere. He was still the odd scientist who had one foot in both worlds. A man stuck between life and death. And that’s who he will always be.

Aaron shook his head and turned off the bathroom light, walking into the hall. His friends would have found out eventually. He hated how it was through these circumstances and not because he was ready to tell them. But now they knew. And now they demanded an explanation. He couldn’t keep it a secret forever. Not anymore. They had to know.

“Aaron?! You coming, or what?!” Scarecrow yelled from the kitchen. Aaron took in a breath and walked down the stairs, easing his mind. Scarecrow had already reassured him they wouldn’t think anything less of him for his “gift”. He prayed that held true when they knew all the details.

Aaron rounded the corner, entering the kitchen where he saw Scarecrow and Enty at the table, with Gabriel by the counter. Aaron took in one last calming breath and walked forward, hoping to keep his nerves at bay.

“You sure you up for talking, clockwork?” Scarecrow said, noticing how shaken Aaron still looked. He had actually gotten sleep after his fiasco last night, so Scarecrow was already a bit worried. Aaron nodded and sat down at the table, the memories of the spirit’s grip on his soul returning to light. He had never felt anything as painful as that before. It felt like he was being torn out of his body.

“Here, Aaron…” Gabriel said softly, placing a mug before him. Aaron eyed it and smiled, seeing a mug of his favorite coffee before him. Gabriel sat down with the others, a cup of tea in his own hands. Aaron shifted in his seat awkwardly as all three of his friend’s eyes landed on him as he pulled the warm mug closer.

“So…if I may ask the initial question…” Scarecrow said flatly, leaning back with a glass of wine in his own hands. “Aaron, what in the ever-living _fuck_ is going on?!”

“Did you make ghost enemies?” Enty asked, his eyes wide.

“Did you anger the afterlife?” Gabriel said, a slight tremor in his own voice.

“N-no, guys, I-”

“Do I need to call like…an exorcist or something?” Scarecrow said in annoyance.

“Are all ghosts evil?”

“Will they come after us?!”

“Guys _please,_ I can explain…”

“I’ve seen Ghostbusters, is this like that?”

“Are any friendly?”

“Did you sell your soul to the devil, and this is your curse?” Gabriel said holding his arms closer to himself in fright as Scarecrow glared at him. Aaron held his hands up in defense.

“Guys, no, no, no, _please,_ just calm down…” He said, silencing the group before him. He let out a breath in the small moment of peace. “Look, can I just start from the beginning?” He asked, earning a nod from his friends.

“The floor is yours, clockwork.” Scarecrow said, taking a drink from his glass. Aaron nodded and sighed, leaning back in his chair as he glanced across from him to the snow building up on the kitchen window outside. How familiar…

“Well…I don’t know what caused it initially, but…for years, I have always been able to…see things.”

“Ghosts?” Enty said in curiosity. Aaron nodded, unknowingly reaching his hand up to touch the cheek below his right eye.

“I didn’t always see them, but…there was a point as I got older where it just…became common.” He said, putting his hand down. “I would see these faded and nearly transparent illusions at the end of halls, or in the corner of my eye, or perhaps down the street or in visions in the rain or snow.”

“You just…saw ghosts?” Scarecrow said, his voice more serious.

“Indeed. At first, I thought… _everyone_ could, but as I attempted to bring the subject up in public, it was…not taken well.” He said softly. “I then learned that I was not normal, and in order to build any respect for myself, I would need to ignore and never speak of these guises.”

“You just ignored them?!” Gabriel said, the man still looking shaken.

“I tried…as I said, they never interacted with me. Never attacked or tried to physically touch me. For a while, they didn’t even speak…”

“But then they did?” Scarecrow asked. Aaron nodded.

“It was only a few short years before I came here. The spirits then began appearing in my dreams and were becoming more…apparent in reality. They just wouldn’t leave me alone, though to this day I cannot say what they wanted…”

“What did they tell you?” Enty said, the man not shaken. Aaron pondered his past and the strange illusions.

“I…am not really sure. They spoke so cryptically, even I was never able to decipher their wants.” He said in defeat. “I usually tried my best to elude them or send them away as well…I did not want to be considered insane by the public, so I tried to repress the visions.”

“Did it work?” Scarecrow asked. Aaron shook his head.

“No, they just became more apparent. By the time it was say, a year before I left for reality, I wasn’t just seeing them, but I was hearing them. Sometimes I would just hear their voices in my mind, offering advice on what to do or where to go…”

Scarecrow sat back and eyed his friend. Scarecrow…had something similar in his mind. But…surely the visions _he_ saw weren’t ghosts…they couldn’t be…

“And finally, I met some, er…scientists who had heard rumors of my, ah, “gift”, as the leader called it…” Aaron said, not wanting to go deeper on that particular subject. “They encouraged me to not repress my visions but embrace them and study them.”

“Did you listen to them?”

“Unfortunately…” Aaron muttered, recalling the mistakes of his past. “They had not my interests at heart, and it turns out I was just a pawn for their studies. But, while I worked with them, I did manage to get more information on what it was I saw, though while answers they offered, those scientists did not provide.”

“What…did you learn?” Scarecrow said, his own nerves rising. This was…creepy stuff. Aaron looked away.

“If the ghosts I saw were once real people, I do not know, but I did learn of the existence of the spirit world, a phenomenon that consumed my every waking moment in my search for truth.” He spoke. Gabriel eyed him now, his own mind beginning to turn.

“What was…this spirit world…like?” He asked quietly.

“Wait, did you _go_ there?!” Scarecrow added.

“Through various methods of self-meditation as well as various, er…occult methods run by the scientists, yes I was able to enter the spirit world. I…still cannot describe what exactly I saw, it…it was nothing like anything I had ever seen.” He muttered. “Time and space were abstract in physical form, it…it defied all that I knew.”

“So, it…wasn’t like…a real place?” Gabriel said. Aaron shook his head.

“Not one I can describe, unfortunately. I honestly had only gone there a few times, and the best way I can describe it is like a fever dream of the waking mind. Soon after traversing the veil, however, I learned of the scientist’s ill intentions and I retreated to my mind to ponder my options, but before I could make a decision I was sent here, to reality.”

“And…you said your visions stopped?” Scarecrow said.

“So I thought. The first encounter last week was the first guise I have seen in this world. I thought myself free, and perhaps, at last…normal, but…it seems I was mistaken…” He said, almost sadly. He looked up when he heard Scarecrow laugh.

“Clockwork, even without the ghost-vision, you are one of the strangest people I have ever met.”

“Gee, thanks, Crow…”

“I mean that in a good way!” He said, setting his glass down. “You’re weird, yeah, but…so are we. It’s why we fit together so well, I guess.” He said with a shrug. “I mean look, you got flames over here,” he said, motioning to Enty who waved with a smile. “The living time-capsule,” he said, pointing to Gabriel who looked away with shy eyes. Scarecrow paused and the pointed to himself. “And whatever the fuck I am.” He said flatly. “We are a buncha weirdos and that’s just fact, alright? Ain’t nothin’ wrong with it.”

“Yeah! We like you for you!” Gabriel said brightly, earning a smile from Aaron.

“You’re great as you!” Enty added as well.

“Ah, fellas…” Aaron muttered, looking away.

“Yeah, you’re weird, just accept it.” Scarecrow said, reaching for his glass.

“You all…really aren’t scared of me?” Aaron said, his voice small. He flinched when Scarecrow choked on his wine, the man turning away as he coughed. He turned back, a smile on his face.

“Scared?! Of you?! Clockwork, you gotta be kidding me.” He said, with a laugh.

“I, uh…”

“I mean, ghosts are scary, but you’re not!” Enty said. “And we’ll help keep the ghosts away!”

“You do protect us, Aaron. We feel safe with you, even if you see these cursed things.” Gabriel said gently.

“Oh…oh, fellas, ah…” Aaron muttered, his mind flustered as he ran his hand through his hair. His friends didn’t hate him. They cared about him all the same, despite his oddities.

“So, like…you _really_ don’t know what’s the cause of your…ability?” Scarecrow said, looking Aaron over. Aaron shook his head again.

“I don’t…I assume I have always had the ability, though, as I have always had this…” He said, pointing to his right eye. The others all looked at him at once.

“Yeah, I was…gonna say, does that have to… _do_ anything with all this?” Scarecrow said, looking at Aaron’s eye. When they had first met, Aaron made a deal of asking them not to bring it up, as he had said he always had a self-consciousness about it. He said it was something he wasn’t necessarily ashamed of but would rather people not constantly bring it up.

Now Scarecrow could guess why.

“I am not fully sure, but I believe so. I always felt like I was…stuck between worlds.” Aaron said, eying the group. “I was half in reality,” he said, motioning to his left eye, “and half in the spirit world.” He said, motioning to his right eye.

“So, it…lets you see into the spirit world?” Gabriel said, edging closer. Aaron shrugged.

“Again, I am not sure. It could be physical, or it could be metaphorical. Or it could be a simple birth defect, I just…cannot tell.” He said, glancing down to his phone where he saw his eye in his reflection. “Like I said, I can see out of it fine…” He muttered, reaching up to touch the cheek below it. “I just…wish I understood what I am, I suppose.”

“Don’t we all.” Scarecrow sneered, leaning back as he took a sip of his glass.

“I know I do, sometimes…” Enty muttered, looking away.

“I never know who I am or who I am meant to be.” Gabriel said flatly. “So do not fret, Aaron, we are all in this together.” He said reassuringly.

“You all…really don’t think less of me for this?” Aaron muttered nervously. Scarecrow scoffed.

“Not a chance, you idiot.”

“But I…I…”

“You do realize we live with this guy, right?” Scarecrow said, motioning to Enty again.

“I’m on fire all the time.”

Aaron blinked as he stared at his friends. Scarecrow was casually finishing off his glass while Gabriel got up to go reheat his tea. Enty was just smiling as he examined his own flaming hand. They really didn’t care. They still loved him…

“Fellas, I…I don’t know what to say…” Aaron said, repressing some tears that threatened to arise.

“Say you’re gonna go get some more sleep.” Scarecrow said flatly. Gabriel eyed Aaron again.

“You do still look quite shaken, Aaron…”

“Well, a ghost did try and steal his soul yesterday.” Scarecrow added, standing as well to go to the sink. “Which, _by the way_ , was fucked up.” He said, pointing to Aaron.

“You really don’t know what he wanted?” Enty said, some fear in his voice.

“No, not a clue…” Aaron said, holding his arms closer to himself. He was afraid as well, though he would never admit it. He knew if that ghost attacked twice, it was bound to attack again. He didn’t want to think about what it wanted with him or what would have become of him if the ghost _had_ taken him.

“Well, don’t worry, the bastard didn’t like fire. We can take him, and if he comes after you again, I’ll make him die a second time.” Scarecrow said, leaning against the counter as he hit a fist into his hand. “He’ll regret comin’ after you again when I’m through with him.”

“Yeah! We won’t let him take you!” Enty said, a few tears leaving his eyes.

“I will research ghost protection prayers and procedures…” Gabriel said with a small smile. Aaron smiled back. His friends really cared about him…

“Right, you still need rest, so go back to bed before I drag you up. Got it clockwork?” Scarecrow said, watching as Aaron stood and pushed his chair back.

“Yes, yes, I…I shall…” He said with a warm smile.

“We’ll look out for you!” Enty said as Aaron walked out of the kitchen.

“Th-thanks fellas…” Aaron said, the cold no longer clinging to his soul as it was earlier. He just felt warmth. Safety. His friends were by his side, even if they knew about his…condition.

Aaron just hoped they still felt the same when they learned of the things he was doing with the cultists…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this one is late lol. My 9th angst prompt "Panic" is what this came after lol rip.
> 
> So technically, Aaron is the first of the group to disclose their past in detail, kudos to him lol.
> 
> THINGS:  
> -I have made a retcon based on the recent Aaron design change by elanmist@insta (who's Enty design I also use).  
> -Check out their account and side account aarontasia@insta for visuals on the protags (their designs are basically the same, though they do have different personalities and headcanons and backstories than mine)  
> -The retcon is Aaron's right eye, which now has been, is, and will be a foggy "blind" looking color. He is self-conscious about it, so he asked the guys early on not to mention it, and, like the good bros they are, didn't push and respected him.  
> -Aaron hasn't a clue what the ghosts wanted, and he hasn't a clue why HE was wanted by the cultists (he just knew it had something to do with the spirit world)


	50. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron looks out for Scarecrow, even if he doesn't understand what's wrong.

**Prompt 36: Shattered**

_Featuring: Avantasia protags_

**Trigger warning: Heavy concepts + self-harm**

Aaron sat on the couch, lost in thought as he stared at a blank TV screen. Something was wrong. He could feel it in the air. He didn’t know how he knew, but nonetheless…he knew.

And he knew what the cause of this bad feeling may be.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair as his heart dropped lower in his chest. He’s known Scarecrow for over two years now. He was one of his best friends, even if they disagreed on a lot. But Aaron could always rely on Scarecrow. The man didn’t have limits and always managed to surprise him. But the man…had a dark past he didn’t want to talk about. Aaron didn’t assume anything at first, but the longer he knew Scarecrow the more he managed to see beyond the tough act Scarecrow always put on.

The man was broken.

Aaron didn’t want to admit it, but…but he knew it was true. Scarecrow had a rough past and he refused to talk about it. But Aaron had begun putting things together on his own.

Acedia was the biggest giveaway. An actual demon that tormented Scarecrow for years. Aaron didn’t know what Acedia _did,_ per say, but…it scared Scarecrow _badly._ And Scarecrow was seldom afraid of anything.

Aaron also began looking at Scarecrow in a different light as time went on. When they first met, he saw Scarecrow as this loud, chaotic, and somewhat unstable force with not much gentleness to him, but…but Aaron knew now that wasn’t true. Every time something bad happened, Aaron looked at Scarecrow…and he could see the concern and hurt in his eyes.

And that’s when Aaron began looking beyond Scarecrow’s actions for answers.

He began looking at his eyes.

He didn’t care to do that much initially, as Scarecrow wore horrid amounts of black eyeliner, but it wasn’t until Aaron began looking into Scarecrow deeper did he ever wonder _why_ Scarecrow wore it nearly every day. Scarecrow didn’t show his deeper emotions with his actions like Gabriel or Enty did.

Whenever one of the others got hurt or something bad happened, Aaron started looking to Scarecrow’s eyes and he began to get good at reading them over time. He could tell what Scarecrow was thinking on the inside. And that’s when Aaron realized…

That’s why Scarecrow wore the makeup. He knew he couldn’t hide his emotions 100% of the time, so he wore the makeup to cover it. To try and distract people so they couldn’t read him.

But Aaron always could.

And…he knew there was another reason. Aaron saw Scarecrow without his makeup often, though the moments were always brief as Scarecrow always put the makeup on later, but…but when Aaron did see him without it…

He could see how tired he was.

And Aaron knew tired. It wasn’t a sleeping tired, or even a physical exhaustion tired. Scarecrow just always seemed…spiritually tired. Like even though he had the most energy of the four of them…his eyes were always drained. Without makeup…he looked defeated. He looked like…he had lost.

Though Aaron couldn’t say what he lost to. Something hurt Scarecrow badly in his past, and Aaron wanted to know what it was, but…he didn’t dare pry. Because he knew Scarecrow’s past often took him by the throat and threatened to break him more. Shatter what was left of his soul to pieces.

Aaron couldn’t let that happen.

Scarecrow was difficult at times, but…he was still family. And he was hurting. And Aaron just wished he knew how to help.

Because Scarecrow scared him sometimes. On the bad days, on the _really_ bad days…Aaron worried that Scarecrow would do something horrible to himself. Something _bad._ Aaron didn’t know if Scarecrow ever would, but…but that didn’t stop him from being terrified. On those days, Scarecrow tried to hide it as he locked himself away in his room, but Aaron always made sure to keep an eye on him.

He wouldn’t let him go through with anything. He needed Scarecrow. They needed Scarecrow. As difficult as he was, he was family. He always would be.

Aaron just wished he could help Scarecrow with what causes these depressive slumps, but…but the man just wouldn’t talk about it. He’d brush it off as a joke later. Aaron didn’t know how much more he could take. His friend was hurting, and Aaron didn’t know why.

But he did know one thing. He’d be there for his friend. He would make sure he doesn’t do anything regrettable. He would make sure he knew he was cared for.

Aaron didn’t know what else to do.

He sighed and lowered his head into his hands. Scarecrow was in one of these moods right now. Aaron could feel it. He had seen it in his friend’s eyes earlier. It was bad and Scarecrow was hurting. Aaron just didn’t know how to talk to him without upsetting him.

Aaron shot up with wide eyes, his heart stopping dead in his chest. He had just heard glass break. A lot of it. He turned and eyed the stairs as his blood froze. Gabriel and Enty were out right now, meaning that was…

“Scarecrow…” Aaron muttered in fear, his heart racing as he ran up the stairs. Right as he reached the top, he saw Scarecrow’s bedroom door slam shut. Aaron’s eyes widened when he saw what looked like a trail of blood coming from the bathroom leading into his bedroom.

He quickly leaned in the bathroom and his heart stopped dead in his chest at the sight. The mirror was shattered, with large and small shards of glass covering the counter and floor. The broken mirror had a decent amount of blood staining it, as did the sink.

Scarecrow’s blood.

“Oh…oh, god…” Aaron muttered as he backed out of the room, his face pale. He quickly ran to Scarecrow’s door, knocking slightly. “Crow? Crow, are you alright?” He said, doing his best to hide the waver in his voice. He got no response. “Crow, _please_ , may I come in?” He urged, some tears forming in his eyes. He got no response.

Cursing to himself, he slowly twisted the doorknob, thankful it wasn’t locked. He stepped into the dark room, as Scarecrow had his curtains pulled closed. The room was cold. 

“Crow?” Aaron whispered, looking ahead.

He saw Scarecrow by the far wall, facing away from him. Aaron could see him trembling, his friend shaking as he stood in place. Aaron looked down and saw the trail of blood leading up to him, the origin being Scarecrow’s hand. He was holding a large shard of glass from the mirror, the dagger-like shard digging into his hand as blood seeped around the glass to the floor. It was a large shard of glass.

“I’m…I’m walking closer, Crow…ok?” Aaron said gently, taking a few nervous steps into the room as his heart beat out of his chest.

Scarecrow didn’t respond, though Aaron could hear him let out a sharp sob, his body shaking in place. He remained turned away. Aaron paused his walking as he stood behind his friend. He got a clearer view of the glass in his hand, the blade covered in blood as Scarecrow held it tight in his fist.

“Crow, please…put the glass down…you’re hurting yourself…” Aaron said as calmy as he could, his gaze locked on the blood dripping to the floor. Scarecrow didn’t react a moment but then he shook his head slightly. Aaron flinched when he saw Scarecrow hold the glass tighter. Aaron’s heart breaking, he took in a nervous breath and pushed his tears down for the moment. “Crow…I’m coming just a bit closer…” He whispered, the man now standing beside Scarecrow.

Aaron’s heart broke when Scarecrow looked away, though the man didn’t move. He just stood in place, trembling as he cried silently.

“I’m reaching for your hand, ok?” Aaron said quietly as he reached down, gently taking Scarecrow’s bloody hand in his own. He felt a bit better as Scarecrow didn’t protest. Aaron took in a nervous breath as he ignored the sticky feeling of Scarecrow’s blood coating the hand, and he gently pried Scarecrow’s fingers away from the shard of glass.

His gaze locked on his friend’s hand, he got his fingers open and the shard of glass dropped to the floor. Aaron heard Scarecrow take in a sharp breath as he shuddered in place. The scientist looked down and saw the blood flow wasn’t stopping yet.

“Crow…please…” Aaron said brokenly, holding his friend’s bloody hand gently in his own. His heart skipped when Scarecrow finally looked his way. His black makeup was running down his cheeks, and his eyes were sunken and dark. Aaron’s heart shattered when he saw the broken look in his friend’s eyes.

He was really hurting.

“Please…over here…” Aaron said softly, pulling Scarecrow slightly to the floor by his bed.

Scarecrow just took in another sharp breath and obliged, the man not saying a word. Aaron helped him sit on the floor as he leaned him back against the bed. Scarecrow sat there; his gaze locked on his bloody hand. His breathing was quick and shallow. He looked defeated.

“I’ll be right back, Crow…I’ll be right back…” Aaron said, slowly pulling himself to his feet. Scarecrow gave a small nod, though he didn’t look up. Aaron nodded back and ran to the hall, grabbing the med kit and a damp towel from the bathroom.

He ran back and sat beside Scarecrow, placing his hand over the towel where Scarecrow just let it rest limply. Aaron sighed and opened the kit, pulling the gauze out.

“This may sting…” He said, gently using the towel to wipe away the excess blood. Once the hand was cleaner, he gently dabbed the gauze on the cut itself, and Scarecrow flinched with a whimper. Aaron held his hand in reassurance as he held the gauze on the wound.

The duo sat in silence a moment as Aaron cleaned the cut. He prayed the glass wouldn’t cause infection. Relief finally washed over him when he saw the bleeding finally calm down. He used the towel to clean the excess blood once more, and he used a cup of water he grabbed to run it over the wound. Once clean and the hand looking somewhat normal, Aaron began gently wrapping the large cut, with Scarecrow hissing in pain slightly at the contact.

Once he got it secure, Aaron just held Scarecrow’s bandaged hand in his own, his thoughts swarming his mind as the moment caught up to him. Scarecrow was hurting himself. What if he had done worse?

Aaron didn’t want to think about it.

“This…this may need stitches, Crow…” Aaron whispered, his fingers gently stroking the top of the bandages as Scarecrow stared at him blankly. Aaron looked up at him, his heart dropping at the sight.

Scarecrow was just eying his hand, his eyes broken and lost. His black tears, now dried, stained his face as a good bit of his makeup was cried away. Aaron could see the defeat in Scarecrow’s tired eyes. He could see the pain. Years of it. Aaron didn’t know what force was holding Scarecrow’s soul captive, but it was breaking him.

And Aaron would be by his side to keep it from shattering. He would stick by his friend through it all. Because he cared about him. He was family. And Aaron would not stop until Scarecrow knew it.

“Alright…we can go to the doctor in a bit…you look tired, Crow…why don’t you get some rest first?” Aaron said softly. Scarecrow paused a moment then nodded; his gaze stuck downward towards his hand. Aaron sighed and gave a small smile as he backed up. He made the move to pull away to give Scarecrow room, but his heart skipped when he felt Scarecrow’s hand close tighter around his own, holding him in place.

Aaron paused and looked down at his friend, though Scarecrow didn’t meet his gaze. Understanding with a small smile as his mind became flustered, he reached his other hand up and pulled one of the light blankets off of Scarecrow’s bed from behind them. He gently placed it over Scarecrow and positioned himself beside him against the bed.

“Just rest, Crow…I’m right here…” Aaron said, glancing beside him. Scarecrow didn’t say a word and kept his gaze locked ahead of him. Aaron sighed again and leaned his head back against the bed. He’d wait here as long as he needed to. He closed his eyes, his hand still in Scarecrow’s as he calmed his aching heart.

It killed him that his friend was hurting in such a way. Something would have to be done, but…for now, he’d let him rest.

Aaron’s eyes flew open when he felt something on his shoulder. He glanced over and saw Scarecrow now leaning against him, the man’s eyes closed as his breathing calmed. He had stopped crying.

Happy his friend was resting and laughing slightly at the fact that Scarecrow will deny this ever happened in a few hours, Aaron closed his own eyes again with a smile and leaned back against the bed, letting Scarecrow rest against him.

The two sat side-by-side in the darkness as the evening ticked on, though for the first time all day, to Scarecrow, he didn’t feel alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOOOOO Scarecrow angst from a different POV.
> 
> THINGS:  
> -I do not ship them romantically, just saying that now. Not enough stories have platonic friendship and care, so I provide. If you ship em, go nuts lol I don't care.  
> -Aaron learned over time how to tell when Scarecrow was getting bad.  
> -He just doesn't know how to help. Scarecrow pushes it away harder than Gabe does.  
> -Was Scarecrow/Would he ever consider s****de, ehhhh depends on circumstances. In just a depressive slump from out of nowhere, probs not, but if things get bad enough...Aaron better be vigilant.  
> -Shattered mirror is ref to starman1569's story "Neglected", though theirs takes place WAY early in the timeline (before they met Enty), so Aaron didn't know how to read Crow then.  
> -He got REALLY good at reading Crow, and more specifically, eyes. Aaron vibes with Scarecrow.  
> -Does Scarecrow know Aaron can see through him? Maybe. Heh...  
> -Aaron is dad.


	51. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go wrong in Avantasia.

**Prompt 37: Torture**

_Featuring: Avantasia protags_

Elderane smiled as he made his way through the forest towards the clearing where Gabriel was due to enter Avantasia. They had agreed to meet today, as it was a beautiful day outside. The sun was out, but the sky was full of white clouds, occasionally blocking out the sun. There was a gentle breeze through the air that blew calmly through the green trees. It was a perfect day.

Elderane hummed to himself as he walked, excited to have a day alone with Gabriel. Elderane had visited reality a few days ago, and while it was nice to see the others, it was always oh so loud there. So busy. Here, it was quiet. Here, it was peaceful. And Elderane loved that.

The elf reached the clearing, the sun shimmering through the trees onto the gentle grass below. Gabriel wasn’t here yet, it seemed. Elderane shrugged and walked to the side, pacing slightly as he pulled his dagger out, examining the intricate carvings on the side to keep his mind busy. He didn’t mind waiting. Gabriel had told him he was going to tell the others to not bother him for the rest of the day, so they had plenty of time.

As Elderane walked, he paused, the sound of ruffling leaves grabbing his attention. He lowered his dagger and walked forward, scanning the serene area. He saw no life. Shrugging it off as an animal, Elderane turned away and went back to humming to himself, turning the silver blade over in his hands.

After a few minutes, Elderane then heard what sounded like footsteps quickly rushing through the trees. Before he could even turn to see who was approaching, a loud shout came from behind him, alongside the feeling of something heavy hitting his head.

The elf staggered forward roughly as blinding stars filled his vision. A drilling pain erupted behind his eyes, and Elderane tried to grab the tree in front of him for support but missed as his vision spun, the prince falling to the ground with a thud onto his face. Elderane groaned as nausea washed over him, his vision still spinning wildly as he tried to push himself up on shaking arms. Looking up, he saw a blurry figure walk in front of him, though he couldn’t look up high enough to see who it was.

“G-Gabriel…?” Elderane muttered, a darkness beginning to seep into the corners of his eyes. The figure gave no response and instead took a step back. As Elderane tried to look up to see who it was, another hit came against his head, the pain behind his eyes becoming unbearable as the darkness swallowed him. He felt his arms give way and he fell to the ground, allowing the forced exhaustion to claim him.

~

Gabriel blinked away the sunlight as he stood by the clearing in Avantasia. He smiled, the serene forest welcoming him like an old friend as he felt the warmth of the sunlight on his skin. It was winter back home, but here it didn’t get that cold at all. It was usually always a perfect spring temperature. Gabriel looked around; a bit confused when he saw he was alone.

Elderane _had_ said he would meet him here.

He looked around the area, shrugging as he took a few steps back, leaning against a tree. He would just have to wait, then. As he breathed in the refreshing air, the glimmer of something shiny caught his eye. Gabriel looked down and felt his anxiety begin to arise when he saw an intricate silver dagger on the ground by the edge of the clearing.

Elderane’s dagger.

Slowly picking it up, Gabriel turned it over in his hands, examining the familiar weapon. Elderane loved this dagger…he would never abandon it.

Gabriel stood still and looked around the woods in confusion, the only sounds being a few distant bird calls carried on the gentle wind.

Where was Elderane?

~

Elderane jolted awake as he gasped for breath, his heart pounding out of his chest as he coughed up cold water, the liquid burning his lungs. He shook his head as he wheezed, doing his best to clear his airway. He tried to open his eyes to see what had happened, but something was preventing him from doing so. All he saw was darkness.

As he coughed, he thrashed as best he could, though his fear skyrocketed when he realized he couldn’t move. He could tell he was sitting in a chair and his hands were tied behind his back. He tried to move his legs, but they were tied down as well. He was stuck.

“I knew that would wake him up.”

Elderane froze. He wasn’t alone. He could hear footsteps circle him and he flinched when he felt a hand touch the back of his head. He tensed, preparing for the worst, but after a moment the fabric covering his eyes was pulled away.

Blinking blurriness away, he tired his best to focus his aching eyes on what was in front of him. He looked up and saw two figures before him, both with long hair and dark tunics. They were elves, but…not from Sesidhbana. Elderane could tell right away.

Elderane looked to the side and saw he was in a run-down dark stone building, almost prison-like. There were no windows, and the only light came from a few torches on the walls. The place was decrepit and cold, though Elderane looked down and saw he was probably also cold since water had seemingly been poured on him. He saw a bucket by the one figure’s feet.

“Wh-what…”

“You speak out of line, we kill you.” One of the elves said, pointing a jagged dagger towards Elderane’s throat. Elderane closed his mouth and just stared at them, the prince doing his best to keep his fear at bay. These two were not friendly. He had been kidnapped. They most likely would keep their threats.

“For the ruler of this world, you were quite easy to take down.” The other elf said, crossing his arms. Elderane just kept glaring at him. They wanted something. If they were assassins after him, they would have killed him already. He had something they wanted, and he wasn’t going to give in.

“We’re just going to get right to the point, so tell us, your _Highness_ ,” the first elf said with a sneer. “Where do you keep the seals of Avantasia?”

Elderane didn’t speak. He kept his gaze intimidatingly locked on the duo before him. They wanted the seals and were most likely followers of the tower. That being and his followers had split away from the core of Avantasia and sought to lock it away for good. They deemed the humans in reality not worthy of Avantasia’s power. They wanted to lock it away forever, trapping all who lived in it inside and keeping those in reality out.

A fate that Elderane, his father, and all who came before him had worked so hard to prevent so long ago.

Elderane could _never_ let it happen. He didn’t speak and kept his mouth shut, earning an annoyed huff from one of the elves before him.

“Alright, princey, we’re gonna give you a choice.” He said, kneeling before Elderane to meet his eyes. These elves were much taller than him, as most were. Elderane…was short for his species. The elf before him had a sly smile on his face. “You tell us right here where you have hidden the seals, or we _make_ you tell us.” He sneered, the dagger in his hands reflecting off the torchlight. Elderane glared at it. They were going to hurt him. He knew. But he couldn’t let them get the seals.

Elderane swallowed his fear and sent one last prayer out that Gabriel would find him. The elf took in a breath and shook his head, looking away from the duo before him.

“Hm. A fool’s choice. Virion, give me a hand.” The first elf said, circling Elderane. The prince could feel him begin to loosen the rope around his arms. The second elf came closer as well, working on his ankles. Elderane waited. After a moment, he felt the rope around his legs and arms fall. He took his chance.

Honing his strength, Elderane jumped up, a shocked cry escaping the duo behind him. Elderane staggered forward clumsily, his hands still tied behind his back. He turned and saw the duo rushing towards him. Quickly scanning the room, Elderane saw stone steps to the side. He made a break for it, doing his best to keep his balance with his hands restrained. He reached the stairs and ran up, though he cursed to himself when he saw the door was shut and locked above him. Before he could comprehend what to do next, he screamed in pain when something hard and fast hit his leg, a searing white pain shooting up from his ankle.

Elderane staggered back, tripping and falling on his back onto the floor at the bottom of the stairs as tears escaped his eyes. His ankle was throbbing in pain and he had fallen onto his hands, his one wrist which he was certain was now broken as it too felt like it was on fire.

“Pathetic, isn’t he Alwin?”

Elderane felt hands grab his arms and yank him up, his leg screaming in pain the entire time.

“He’s no ruler of mine, that’s for sure.”

Elderane was dragged backwards across the stone floor, the elf unable to resist as he couldn’t use his foot to stop himself. He was thrown against the wall, a cough escaping him as he curled in on himself. He had to be strong. He couldn’t give away what he knew.

“Right, let’s try something else.”

A cry left Elderane when he felt himself be yanked up to his knees by the duo. He cracked his eyes open and saw a dark pool of water before him broken through a hole in the ground.

“A natural spring, though the water is close to freezing.” Alwin said, yanking Elderane closer. “Now, I’ll give you one more chance. Where are the seals?” He said, his hand tight on the back of Elderane’s head.

“You…will not win…” Elderane muttered, his breathing heavy. He flinched when he felt something cold around his ankle and he screamed in pain when he felt the same thing on his hurt one. He glanced behind him through tears and saw the other elf had put metal cuffs with heavy chains on them on his legs. He wasn’t going anywhere now.

“You have already lost, prince.” Alwin sneered, shoving Elderane’s head forward. Elderane felt a jolt of awareness shoot through his body as his head was shoved into the freezing water, the cold reaching his soul. He thrashed as best he could to lift his head out, his primal desire to survive kicking in, but he felt a second pair of hands holding him down. His lungs were burning, he couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t _breathe!_

Elderane felt himself be yanked up just before he was about to inhale the icy water. He coughed as he shivered, his eyes burning just as much as his lungs.

“Where are the _seals?!”_

Elderane kept his eyes squeezed shut and just shook his head, the icy water dripping down his face and soaking his shirt. He gasped when he was shoved forward again, the water covering his head as he struggled. He fought back with all he could, but the hands holding him down were stronger. He felt his lungs begin to scream for air, his body losing feeling as his head spun.

He was yanked out once more right before he was about to succumb to the darkness, his head dizzy as the cold suffocated him. The sounds around him were now muffled, and he could hear the two elves beside him talking, but he couldn’t tell what they were saying. A cold feeling in his lungs arising, he was shoved once more into the water, his strength faltering away as he was held down.

As his thrashing weakened, he felt a numbness overtake his senses, the icy pain around him fading to nothingness.

~

Gabriel was worried. He had been here an hour and there was no sign of Elderane. This wasn’t normal. Not at all. He looked down to the dagger in his hands, the silver glistening in the sunlight. Elderane was never this late and he would never lose his favorite dagger like this.

Something was wrong.

Taking in a breath, Gabriel looked forward and began briskly making his way through the woods towards the city. He had to find Elderane. Maybe he just forgot, or got lost…

Gabriel shook his head. Elderane knew these woods like the back of his hand. He couldn’t get lost here. Something had to have happened. And Gabriel was going to find out what.

He gripped the hilt of the dagger tighter and made for Sesidhbana, his fear beginning tot take a tight hold on his mind. He prayed Elderane was there.

~

Elderane jerked awake, coughing immediately as he felt an icy liquid deep in his airway. He hunched over, shuddering as he coughed harshly. The elf gasped for air, his breathing rough and scratchy as he struggled. After a few minutes, the cold water in his airway seemed to have gone away for the moment, and he spent a few minutes just hunched over, focusing on his breathing, and getting as much air in as he could. He was still alive. They hadn’t killed him. Not yet.

Cracking his eyes open as he shivered on his feet, he realized he was against the cold back wall, the stones doing nothing to help his shivering from the icy water. He was still drenched.

Elderane tried to reach a hand up to hold his head, but he found his hand was restrained. He looked beside him and saw a metal cuff around his wrist, a heavy chain attached to it as it hung against the wall. He looked to his other wrist and tried to move it as well, though he regretted the decision as he flinched; an agonizing pain shooting up his arm. That wrist was definitely broken. He tried to move the other one, but it was held up tight against the wall. He could only move it so far. He was stuck in standing position with his arms stretched outwards.

Looking down he saw his legs were also attached to the chains, though those were connected to the floor tightly. He wouldn’t be able to even take a step, even if he could. His ankle was still aching in searing pain as he rested it gently on the floor, doing his best not to put weight on it. He was stuck.

Letting out a breath as his heart eased, he saw he was finally alone. The room was empty. He looked around it for any sign of rescue, though he saw nothing that could help him from his current position. He would have to wait until the chains were unlocked or if Gabriel found him.

Gabriel…

Elderane leaned his head back, a few tears sliding down his cheeks. Gabriel was due to arrive any minute and now Elderane was here. Gabriel wouldn’t have any idea what had happened to him. Maybe…he’d never find him. How would he know where to go?

Elderane let out a sob as his mind reeled, the odds of his rescue diminishing. These elves holding him hostage were not going to stop. They’d keep going until they either got what they wanted, or Elderane died. And Elderane could never let them have the seals.

It was his duty as ruler to protect this world, and if he let them have the seals, he’d doom everyone here.

Including Gabriel.

If Gabriel were still meditating here and those elves got the seals and locked Avantasia…there was a high chance Gabriel would be stuck here forever, his real body dying as his spirit remains trapped here. He’d never see his family again. And they’d never know what happened to him _or_ Elderane.

Elderane shook his head, swallowing his tears away. He _couldn’t_ let that happen. He refused. He had to be strong. He had to…

Elderane’s eyes snapped up at the sound of a door opening, his heart dropping as the two elves from before descended down the stairs. He regained his composure, keeping his sharp eyes locked on the duo as they approached, the leader smiling when he saw Elderane was awake.

“Well, looks like _someone_ was crying…” Alwin said, humor in his voice.

“You know I thought your father was pathetic, but you…you make him seem like a competent ruler.” Virion sneered, a fire rising in Elderane’s chest.

“YOU DO NOT SPEAK OF MY FATHER IN SUCH A WAY!!!” Elderane screamed, his anger bubbling over as he shook, both from rage and the cold. He let out a pained yell when Alwin kicked Elderane’s broken ankle, the burning pain shooting up his leg.

“What did we tell you about speaking without being asked?” He said, grabbing a torch off the wall and standing beside Elderane, the light illuminating the corner. Elderane kept his angry gaze locked on him even though tears streamed from his eyes.

“Can I do this one?” Virion said, a wicked smile on his face that shook Elderane to his core.

“Go for it.”

Elderane’s breathing picked up when he saw the other elf draw his dagger, the elf standing beside his partner. He tried to thrash his way free again, but his injuries prevented him from even coming close to breaking free. He tried to yank his good hand away, but the chain was welded to the wall. He was stuck.

“Right. Let’s try this again.” Alwin said, lowering the torch closer to Elderane’s face. He could feel the heat coming from it. “Where do you keep the seals of Avantasia?!”

Elderane stared at the fire, its flames flickering brightly in the dim room.

“Go to hell.” He muttered, earning a smirk from the leader.

“Right…” He said, pulling the torch back. Elderane let out a breath as the heat faded, though his anxiety shot up when he saw the other elf hold his dagger over the flames of the torch, turning it slightly. Elderane edged back as far as he could, though the restraints holding his arms against the wall prevented him from moving far. His panicked breathing quickened when the elf before him edged closer, the dagger now slightly glowing with heat in his hands.

“Last chance, princey…” He said, holding the dagger closer. Elderane felt tears leave his eyes, but he gathered all his strength and kept himself from speaking. He had to protect Avantasia. He had to protect Gabriel.

The elf with the knife gave a small laugh and edged closer. Elderane kept his eyes wide open in terror, his blood pounding in his ears as he shook in place. He thrashed and let out a soundless scream as the elf placed the face of the hot blade against his upper arm, the searing burning sensation scorching his arm like thousands of flaming needles all stabbing him at once.

Elderane felt more tears escape his eyes as the attacker pressed the scorching blade harder into his skin, his mind screaming and focusing on nothing but the blinding pain. Finally, the attacker quickly ripped the blade away, another broken scream escaping Elderane as he shook in place, his eyes wide open as tears streamed from them at the horrid agonizing sensation. He looked down and saw a bloody scorch mark welded into his skin in the shape of the dagger blade.

He turned his gaze slowly upwards and saw the elf put the now bloody dagger back over the fire, turning it over. Without even asking him another question, the elf pushed the blade’s face back onto Elderane’s arm, just below the first burn.

Elderane screamed brokenly, his back arching away from the wall as the fire scorched him, sending waves of white pain through his mind, blocking the rest of his senses as he sobbed. He wasn’t breathing. He couldn’t feel himself breathing. He tried to break away from the pain, but he couldn’t escape or move. He was too tightly restrained.

“N-Nanth, Adar, im praui na thee im tur-‘t im tur-‘t, Naneth, A-Adar…” Elderane cried as he stared to the sky, his body trembling as the blade seared into his arm, his senses overwhelmed. He screamed again as the blade was ripped away, the burning feeling even worse once it was removed.

“Where are the SEALS?!” Alwin said, anger in his voice.

“N-nin Adar dar hi naeg…” Elderane sobbed, his gaze fixated on the ceiling. The two elves sat back and eyed the prince. He was shaking and sobbing, his eyes wide open as he pleaded for help that would never come. “An ngell nin doro, an ngell nin doro…”

“I think we’ve lost him for the time being…” Virion said, waving his hand in front of the prince who was staring miles away, not reacting in the slightest to the hand in front of him. Elderane just kept muttering to himself, his gaze fixed on something only he could see as he tried to focus on anything but the pain.

“Right, we’ll let him compose himself, but we’ll be back.” Alwin said coldly, the prince not noticing in the slightest. “They won’t find him. We have all the time in the world.”

~

Gabriel ran through the streets, asking random elves if they had seen the prince. None had. Gabriel clung to the dagger tighter as he searched and headed for the palace. He had already taken a while to get here. Elderane has been missing for hours now. If he were hurt…

Gabriel shook his head. He refused to believe that. He would find him. He probably…just slept in and forgot. Elderane was a heavy sleeper.

Gabriel finally reached the palace and greeted the guards outside, though they too hadn’t seen Elderane. Gabriel assumed it was either because Elderane hadn’t left yet, or because he used his secret passage to the side of the castle, a tunnel below the palace that only he and Elderane knew about.

He ran into the palace, nearly bumping into a particularly tall elf who was by the doors. Gabriel staggered back but smiled in relief when he saw who it was.

“Ah, Gabriel, how nice to see you!” Aligard said, a warm smile on his face. His look immediately changed to that of confusion when he saw Gabriel was alone. “Say, where is Elderane, my boy?”

“I…I don’t know, that’s why I came here…” Gabriel said, holding the dagger tighter.

“He did not meet you where you enter?” He said, motioning for Gabriel to follow him up the stairs.

“N-no, I waited for about an hour, but…he never came. I just found this, and…I got worried…” Gabriel said, holding the dagger out. Aligard stopped his walking and took the dagger carefully, examining the weapon with worried eyes.

“This is his favorite dagger…it was his fathers; he would never leave it alone…you say you found it?!” Aligard said, handing the dagger back to Gabriel who nodded.

“By the clearing, yes…I…I assumed it an error, but…he never showed up, so…I came here to find him.” He said, worry clearly apparent in his voice. Even Aligard hadn’t seen him.

“Well, let us check his room, maybe he slept in again…” He said, reaching the door. The caretaker knocked, though Gabriel could feel his fear rise more when there was no answer. “Right, come…” Aligard muttered, opening the door.

Both of their hearts dropped when they saw the untouched and empty room before them. No Elderane.

“Well…how strange…” Aligard said with a wavering voice, masking his fear. Elderane would never vanish in such a way without warning, and he would never leave Gabriel behind. Something was wrong.

“What…what do we do?” Gabriel muttered, pulling the dagger close. Aligard looked down to him, worry in his eyes.

“Well…you came through town correct?”

“I did…”

“And no sign of him?”

“No one saw him…” Gabriel cried, a few tears threatening to escape his eyes as he followed Aligard down the stairs. Aligard was worried. Elderane may very well be in trouble.

“Right…I shall alert the guards, and we shall begin searching…would you like to stick with me for now?” He asked, repressing his fear. He had to stay calm. Gabriel nodded in response. Aligard sighed and nodded back, leading the two through the palace. “Very well…come, we will find him. It hasn’t been long, as I saw him this morning. He couldn’t be far.” Aligard said firmly, hoping to ease the shaken Gabriel.

He was trying so hard to keep his fear down. Aligard loved Elderane like a son, and if something happened to him…Aligard couldn’t bear to live with the thought. They would find him. He probably just got lost or wandered too far and lost track of time.

He would be alright. He had to.

~

Elderane took in a shuddered breath, his head hanging in defeat as he stood restrained against the wall. Everything hurt. His ankle felt like it was on fire, as did his wrist. His arm was searing and tight where the burn was, and he was still soaking wet from the water, the ice chilling him to his core. He was freezing and shivering as he hung against the wall, his head lowered as his hair covered his eyes.

He had to keep going. He couldn’t give in. he had to hold on to hope that rescue would come, though…he had no idea how long he’d been here. He’s blacked out several times now and there were no windows. He had no idea. It could be hours or days. He just didn’t know.

The sound of a door opening caused him to flinch and he heard familiar voices descend the stairs. They were back. Elderane kept his head lowered.

“Right, we’re getting sick of waiting, you coward. Tell us where the seals are, or we keep going.” Alwin said, the elf standing right before the prince. Elderane didn’t raise his head and didn’t react, his eyes squeezed shut as he faced the floor.

“What should we try now?”

“Just something basic. Here…”

“Oh, I see…”

Elderane heard silence a moment before letting out an involuntary gasping cry as the air was knocked out of him. He cracked his tearful eyes open and saw Virian standing before him with a metal rod in his hands and a wicked smile on his face. Elderane’s ribs ached and screamed in pain as the prince gasped for breath. He had hit him right in the chest.

“Try again.”

Elderane screamed and felt his legs buckle beneath him as the elf hit him in his chest again, a sickening crack ringing in his ears as breathing became hard to do. Every intake felt like he was being stabbed in the chest. Elderane hung by his hands as his legs gave way, though his one wrist was still throbbing in pain as he put his weight onto it.

Everything hurt.

“This will all stop if you tell us where the seals are.”

Elderane kept his eyes squeezed shut as he wheezed, his chest screaming with every intake of air. He had to focus on something else. Anything else to take his mind away from the pain. He couldn’t give in. He coughed and kept his head low as he regained his footing, his mind finally landing on the one thing that gives him strength like no other.

“G-Gabriel…nin mel…Gabriel…” Elderane whispered to himself, his tears falling as he tried to focus on Gabriel’s smile. His laughter. His embrace. “Nin mel…nin…mel…”

“Who’s he talking about?” Virian asked, lowing the metal rod as he took a step back. Alwin kept his gaze locked on Elderane.

“Hit him again.”

Virian obliged and set another swing towards Elderane’s chest, the elf crying brokenly as his body thrashed and his legs gave way again, though his muttering didn’t stop.

“Gabriel…nin mel…nin mel…”

“Right, Virian…come here.” Alwin said, walking back away from Elderane who didn’t acknowledge the elves leaving him.

“What is it?”

“Get your dagger and go find that human. The one who he’s close with. The long haired one.” Alwin said coldly, his gaze locked on the stairs.

“And…do what?” Virian said, grabbing his dagger from the floor. Alwin gave a small smile as he heard Elderane continue to mutter the human’s name.

“Kill him. And bring proof back.” Alwin said, his partner smiling in response. “I think I know how to break his _royal highness_ for good…” Alwin sneered as Virian vanished up the stairs.

~

Gabriel and Aligard walked through Elderane’s favorite part of the forest, looking everywhere they could. Aligard had the royal guards go out and search, and it’s been a few hours with no trace of the prince. It was like he just vanished into thin air. The only clue they had was his discarded dagger, but there was nothing else in the area. Not one clue.

“Oh, I am _really_ beginning to worry…” Aligard said, scanning the woods as they walked. It was beginning to get dark. They’d never find him once the sun set.

“He…he can’t just…be _gone,_ can he?” Gabriel cried; his mind frantic. He had never known Elderane to simply vanish like this. He looked down and eyed the dagger in his hands. He sighed as he gripped the hilt tighter, a thought returning to him that he didn’t want to admit to be true.

Something _had_ happened to Elderane.

Gabriel stopped walking and covered his mouth with his hand, stifling a sob as his tears finally flowed freely. He couldn’t hold it back anymore. He had to be honest with himself. Elderane was in trouble.

Aligard stopped his walking when he heard Gabriel’s stifled cry. He looked back and saw the human shaking, the man’s tears streaming down his cheek as he trembled.

“Oh, my boy, here…” Aligard said softly, closing the distance between him and Gabriel. He pulled the human into a hug and Gabriel let out his sob, buring his face in Aligard’s chest as he clung to his tunic tighter. Aligard’s heart broke as he held Gabriel, the elf’s hand rubbing his back gently. “He will be fine…you know how strong he is…he is ruler for a reason…”

“I…I know, I just…he’s _gone,_ and…and he…” Gabriel tried; his throat tight as he sobbed without restraint. He shuddered as he cried, his agonizing thoughts suffocating him.

“We will find him, alright?” Aligard said, pulling apart as he met Gabriel’s gaze. “Even in the worst circumstances, Elderane manages to remain strong. If he does happen to be hurt, we shall find him and bring him home alive. We cannot give up on him.” He said firmly. Gabriel nodded and wiped his eyes, looking back to the dagger.

“I…I just wish we knew _something_ …” He said, regaining his composure as he eased his breathing. Aligard took his hand in his own and started walking again, the two side-by-side.

“He cannot have gone far…we will find a clue eventually. We _must._ I refuse to accept otherwise.” Aligard said, pushing his own tears down. He wanted to break down just as well, but the human wasn’t holding it together well at all. Aligard had to be strong for him. He had to keep their hope up. Elderane was his only family and he _refused_ to give up on him. They would find him.

For a while, the two continued walking, occasionally calling out Elderane’s name, though they got no response. The woods were silent. Aligard looked to the sky. They only had about two more hours of daylight left. They had to find a clue _soon,_ or they’d be stuck for the night…

He sighed as he paused to rub his eyes, doing his best to keep the tears away. Gabriel walked ahead a bit, examining where the woods dropped down a slight hill. He didn’t see any sign of Elderane here. Aligard looked behind him, eying the way they came. It was just…silent. There was nothing, except…

Aligard froze as a sound appeared. Movement. Close movement. Aligard looked around the forest, though they were in the denser section. There were thick trees and bramble everywhere. The sound got louder and Aligard knew what it was. It was footsteps. Someone was approaching.

“G-Gabriel…” Aligard said cautiously, his mind focused on the movement he couldn’t see. “I think we… _GABRIEL!!!”_ He screamed, his blood freezing when he saw a figure in black jump out from the bramble behind Gabriel, a dagger in his hands.

Gabriel spun around and let out a cry, raising Elderane’s dagger up in defense. He managed to block the attack, his foot taking a step back as he held the elf attacking him at bay.

Aligard’s heart stopped. He ran forward, pulling out his own dagger. As he approached, the elf in black swung back, cutting Aligard’s leg quickly before going back to Gabriel. The caretaker staggered back, some blood now staining his pant leg as he caught his breath. He hadn’t fought in years.

Gabriel blocked the attacker again, nearly tripping on some bramble as he was pushed back against a tree. Gabriel’s eyes widened and he ducked right as the attacker rammed his dagger forward into the tree, right where Gabriel had just been. Gabriel took advantage of the elf’s dagger getting stuck in the tree and sent a kick to his legs, the elf staggering back as he yanked his dagger free.

The elf let out a yell and ran forward again, with Gabriel staggering back to dodge. He cried out as the attacker’s dagger struck his shoulder, the blade cutting right through his shawl. Gabriel gripped his now bloody arm and backed away, his heart racing. The attacker didn’t stop and ran forward again, his energy not fading. Gabriel let go of his arm and felt anger rise in him.

This had to be who took Elderane.

Gabriel let out a scream and charged forward, his dagger tight in his grip as he went to attack the elf in black. The elf was caught off guard by Gabriel’s speed and staggered back, his foot slipping off the edge. Gabriel tried to back away, but the elf reached forward just before he fell and yanked Gabriel towards him, the two falling down the drop off.

Aligard ran forward with a fearful cry, terror in his eyes as he looked over the edge. He saw both Gabriel and the attacker staggering back to their feet, with the attacker grabbing Gabriel by his shawl and pulling. Aligard gripped his dagger tight and slid down the hill, landing right behind the attacker. The elf in black reeled back in surprise, Gabriel’s shawl tight in his hands as he fell to the ground.

Gabriel and Aligard ran forward, daggers pointed towards the elf who was pulling himself to his feet. The attacker looked down to the bloody shawl in his hands and let out a breath. He turned and began running as fast as he could through the forest.

“Come on! We can’t lose him!” Gabriel yelled, running after. Aligard took in a breath and began following. Running was not something he was great at, but his adrenaline kept him going. They finally had a clue on Elderane.

They were going to find him and bring him home.

Aligard just prayed they weren’t too late…

~

Alwin snapped his attention towards the door, smiling when his partner ran down the stairs, his breathing heavy.

“The hell happened?!”

“He fights better than we thought…” He said, hunching over as he caught his breath.

“Did you kill him, though?” Alwin asked, letting out a frustrated yell when Virian shook his head.

“But _he_ doesn’t have to know...”

“What do you mean?”

“I got this off the human…” He said, holding up the now slightly torn and very bloody gray shawl. Alwin smiled.

“Yes…that’ll do…” He said, grabbing the fabric from his partners hands. The duo walked back towards Elderane, the man shaking as he hung limply in chains against the wall, his breathing ragged.

“You know, your Highness, you could have avoided all of this if you had just given us what information we needed…” Alwin said, holding the shawl behind his back. Elderane looked up at him, his own face pale and drained. He had been here for who knows how long and was still freezing. He was hungry and thirsty. But they, of course, gave him nothing. He did his best to keep his weight on his good foot, his body screaming in agony as he trembled in his restraints.

“You will not…doom Avantasia…I refuse to let you…hurt my people…” The prince muttered through clenched teeth; his vision slightly blurry. Alwin just smirked.

“It is a tad late for that, I’m afraid, princey…” Alwin said, a slyness in his voice that caused a shiver to run down Elderane’s spine. Alwin grinned. “You just didn’t cooperate…now others must suffer for your foolish decisions.”

Elderane just stared at him as he breathed heavy, worry seeping into his eyes.

“What do you…”

Elderane trailed off as his eyes landed on a piece of grey fabric now held out in Alwin’s hands.

Familiar gray fabric.

It was Gabriel’s shawl. Elderane would recognize it anywhere. Nausea washed over Elderane when his eyes landed on the generous amounts of blood staining the soft fabric, a few tears in it as well, the fabric slightly shredded.

“Your friend put up a good fight, but in the end… _well_ …you get the picture.” Alwin said flatly, tossing the fabric to the floor. Elderane kept his fearful eyes locked on it, tears streaming down his cheeks as he shook in place, his mind screaming.

“N-no…no, he… _no…”_ Elderane whispered brokenly, air not wanting to go in his lungs as he stood there in terror. He couldn’t break his gaze away from the blood. Gabriel’s blood.

“We warned you, princey.”

Elderane let out a cry as a hand grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up. He met Alwin’s mocking gaze, though his eyes traveled down to Virian, who was picking up Gabriel’s shawl.

“You should have listened…” The other elf taunted, pulling out his dagger. His bloody dagger. Elderane couldn’t feel anything. His body was numb, and the world was dead silent as he stared at Virian, the elf using Gabriel’s shawl to wipe the blood off the weapon.

Elderane felt the hand turn his face forward again, though his eyes were staring miles away. Gabriel was…gone. They had taken him from him. They had taken _everything_ from him.

They _killed_ his Gabriel.

Elderane let out a silent sob, his tears not stopping as he felt himself give in. He could see Gabriel smiling in the back of his mind. He could hear his laughter.

He’d never hear it again.

More tears streamed from his eyes as he saw the other elf walk away towards the wall. He grabbed a torch and brought it closer. He was saying something, but Elderane couldn’t hear it. He just heard a ringing in his ears, the sounds of reality muffled as his sorrow suffocated him. He watched in horrified silence as the elf held the shawl over the flames, the fabric quickly catching. Elderane’s eyes followed the fabric as the elf dropped it, the last bit of Gabriel burning away before him.

“…ou have nothing left worth fighting for. Now tell us where the seals are!”

Elderane looked back ahead as the world came pounding back to his ears, his senses spiking and his pain amplifying as he felt himself begin to crumble. He looked down and saw the shawl was now just a pile of smoldering ash. The remainder of his hope going up in flames. He really didn’t have anything left. He felt what was left of his heart shatter, his world burning away alongside the shawl. He stared at it, tears streaming from his eyes and down his cheek as he shook. He had nothing. He felt nothing.

“You…are right…” Elderane managed, his throat tight. The duo just exchanged a glance.

“What the hell do you mean by that?” Virian said, confusion in his voice. Elderane kept his gaze locked on Alwin.

“You took… _everything_ from me…I have nothing left…”

“Yeah? So tell us what we wanna know!”

“I have no reason to now.” Elderane said flatly, his voice monotone as his emotions faded. He had no use for them now.

“Excuse me?!” Alwin said, annoyance in his voice.

“You took away the one true thing I was fighting to live for. I have nothing left but my people. My world. You could kill me…and I’d _still_ win.” Elderane sneered, the warmth in his voice replaced with ice. “Because if I die, you will never find the seals. I don’t have _him_ anymore, so I don’t care what happens to me.”

“B-but, wh-”

“You refuse to kill me; I still tell you nothing. You kill me…you find nothing. Only _I_ know where the seals are. You’ve just _damned_ yourselves.” He said, a furious waver in his dark voice as the duo stared at him in shock. Elderane met their confused gazes, his eyes alight with fury as he hung against the wall. “The only thing I have left to protect is my world, and if I die…they are saved.” He said, the waver fading as the last of his hope burned away, leaving only a raging fire in his chest.

He glared at the duo, his breathing heavy, though he ignored the stabbing pain in his chest. It didn’t matter anymore. He kept his sharp eyes locked on the duo, his teeth bared as a fire raged inside his chest, taking what was left of his heart with it.

“I may surrender, but _you_ have _lost.”_

~

Gabriel ran as fast as he could through the forest, doing his best to keep on the attacker’s trail, though they had lost sight of him. He stopped to listen, though he heard nothing.

They had lost their clue.

“W-wait!” Aligard said, finally catching up. “I think…I know where they went…” He said, his breathing heavy.

“Wh-where?!”

“There are ruins of the old city up there…he was running towards them…perhaps there is where they took him…” He said, now leading with Gabriel following closely behind.

They were not turning back here.

After a few minutes of navigating dense forest, Aligard could see an old stone tower ahead. The ruins of the old city.

“Oh, this place is huge…” Gabriel said, eying the run-down landscape. Aligard focused with all he had. He was half human, so he didn’t have a full elf’s hearing, but it was certainly better than the average humans. He smiled. A door slam. He could hear it up ahead.

“Come on!” He yelled, unsheathing his dagger once more. He ran ahead and saw one of the more put-together buildings. The old prison. Aligard led Gabriel inside and let out a laugh, pointing to the dusty ground.

There were footprints in the dust leading towards the basement door. It was a windy day, so if these were old, they would have been blown away ages ago. Aligard reached the door and cursed to himself as he tried to pull it open, seeing the lock on it.

“Wait, Crow taught me how to do this…” Gabriel said, pulling his dagger out, thankful the blade was thin. Aligard stood back, his heart racing as he watched Gabriel mess with the lock. After a minute, he heard a click and Gabriel pulled the door open with a smile. The duo looked down and saw torches.

“Oh, maybe we should have brought guards with us…” Aligard said quietly.

“There was no time! W-”

“Wait, listen!” Aligard said, pausing before the stairs. Talking. He could hear talking. Voices. _Familiar_ voices.

Elderane’s voice.

His heart jumping out of his chest, Aligard ran down the stairs, Gabriel in tow. The two skidded to a stop as they reached the bottom, with both their hearts stopping dead in their chest when they looked across the room.

There was Elderane, chained by his hands to the back wall, the man looking horribly beaten and sickly. There were two elves beside him looking back at Aligard and Gabriel in shock. One had a dagger pointed towards Elderane’s throat.

“My…my boy…” Aligard muttered, tears forming in his eyes as he took in the horrid sight. Before he could even take a step, Gabriel let out a scream, yanking Aligard’s dagger from his hands and running towards the duo standing before Elderane.

Gabriel sprinted towards them, a dagger in each hand as he charged, relishing in the terrified looks in the attacker’s faces. He jumped ahead, kicking the legs out from the one elf who had attacked them earlier, the elf falling to the ground with a thud. Gabriel skidded to a stop beside him and slammed the dagger down, the blade nearly missing the elf’s head. The elf’s eyes widened when he saw the blade right by his eyes. Gabriel yanked it back and screamed again, this time charging the other elf who staggered back and made a break for it.

Honing his training, Gabriel threw the dagger, the blade sticking to the wall right before the elf could head to the stairs. Gabriel charged again and corned the elf as he yanked the dagger out of the wall.

“W-wait, I-”

Gabriel screamed again and ran towards him, the elf letting out a fearful cry and running, though in his rush, he tripped on one of the old lose stones and fell to the ground, out cold as his head hit the broken floor. Gabriel turned with furious eyes towards the other elf who was backed against what looked like old jail cells.

“Look, I-I’ll just…go in here…please don’t kill me…” He muttered with a shaking voice, backing into one of the old cells. Aligard quickly ran forward and grabbed a chain, hooking and locking it around the door. The elf just backed into the corner, as Gabriel was still staring at him with fiery eyes.

For a moment there was just silence.

Aligard snapped back to reality and turned to Elderane, the caretaker’s tears flowing freely as he ran to his side.

“My boy, oh, my _boy,_ what did they do to you?! Oh…” He cried through tears, placing a gentle hand on the side of Elderane’s cold face. The prince was shivering and soaking wet, his beathing ragged. Aligard saw the prince’s wide-eyed gaze was locked on Gabriel, the novice taking deep breaths as he regained his composure.

“Y-you’re…a-alive…” Elderane whispered, his voice shaking as Gabriel approached.

“Oh, Elderane, oh I am so _sorry,_ oh _no_ …” Gabriel said, concern in his voice as he looked over the elf chained to the wall.

“Here, you…you get that one, Gabriel…” Aligard said, struggling to hold it together as he worked on the cuff around Elderane’s wrist, with Gabriel going to the other. Aligard flinched when Elderane let out a pained yell, his voice broken.

“Wrist…hurts…” He said through gritted teeth, glancing towards Aligard. Aligard looked down and saw that Elderane’s wrist did indeed look off. They had broken it.

“Oh, I need to get the cuff off, my child, _please_ forgive me…” He said quickly, going back to his work as carefully as he could, though he could still hear Elderane letting out broken stifled cries. Finally, the duo got him unchained and they helped slide him down to the ground.

“A-ankle as w-well…” The prince said, leaning his head back as he endured the agony. Gabriel and Aligard carefully got the chains off his ankles. Elderane was free.

“Oh, my boy, oh dear, oh my child…” Aligard franted, noticing now how pale Elderane was. “You’re freezing, oh what _happened?!”_ He said, placing the back of his hand against Elderane’s arm, his skin freezing to the touch.

“Water…th-they wanted…the seal locations…” Elderane said, his shivering not stopping.

“They were _torturing_ you?!” Gabriel cried, tears streaming from his eyes as he kneeled beside him. He knew the darker forces had wanted the seals, but he didn’t know they’d attack like _this._ Elderane nodded.

“Oh, what else did they do?!” Aligard said, though he knew he’d fear the answer.

“Sh-shoulder…burn…” Elderane muttered, nodding to his side. Gabriel and Aligard looked over, with Gabriel letting out a cry of fear. Elderane had two severe rectangular bloody burns on his upper arm, both in a fine line.

“What…how…”

“Dagger…” He said flatly, not wanting to think about it. Gabriel looked closer and saw the shape of the burn did indeed point at the end. Gabriel leaned over and glared at the elf in the cell, the attacker shrinking back with a whimper.

“Anything else, my child?” Aligard said with a shaking voice. He had to know what all they did so he could fix it. Elderane took in a few sharp breaths, pain in his chest every time he breathed in.

“Ch-chest…ribs…hit…agh…” He said, closing his eyes again as he leaned his head back, the pain becoming too much as his rage faded away. Aligard carefully lifted Elderane’s tunic and flinched when he saw long straight dark bruises forming across his chest. They had _really_ hurt him.

“Aligard, he…he needs a human hospital for this…” Gabriel cried, seeing the extent of the injuries. Aligard looked back to Elderane; the elf leaning back with his eyes squeezed shut as he took shallow breaths. Aligard heard what sounded like faint water deep in his breathing, perhaps in his lungs.

“Yes, you…you are quite right…” He said, nodding in agreement. Avantasia had decent medical care, but it was still not equipped to handle internal injuries the likes of which Elderane had. “We need to get him back immediately…”

“Aren’t we far?”

“Not entirely…we sort of circled around the city…we are not too far away from its walls. We cannot wait all night; we must get him help _now.”_ He said firmly, pulling himself to his feet. Gabriel nodded in agreement.

“W-wait, what about us?!” The attacker in the cell yelled. Aligard glared at him sharply.

“Be glad we are even leaving you two _alive_. We will lock that door and we will be back for you, though either way…I’d get used to those bars.” He sneered, turning back away.

“Eld, we…we gotta get you home…” Gabriel said, though his nerves spiked when Elderane didn’t respond. His eyes were closed. “Elderane? _Elderane!!”_ He cried, nudging him slightly, more tears falling down his face. Elderane didn’t move, his breathing shallow and broken.

“He…he just passed out, _oh,_ I pray we make good time…come on, let us go…” He said, carefully lifting the limp Elderane up. Aligard positioned the prince between the two of them and they were able to walk, carefully climbing the stairs and into the late afternoon woods.

~

Elderane had been unconscious the entire walk back, not stirring once. As soon as they entered city walls, a guard spotted them, quickly calling for additional help. They managed to quickly get him to the palace where Aligard took Elderane to the medical wing, doing what he could to stabilize any of the prince’s injuries before they went to reality.

Before they went to take Elderane away, Gabriel made sure to inform the guards of the attackers and their location. Once done, Gabriel went with Aligard, helping him carry Elderane to the door below the palace.

“Right, we must hurry…” He said, opening the door where a blinding white light shone though. Gabriel nodded and held Elderane close, his friend’s ragged breathing still sounding bad. Aligard nodded back and the duo went through, praying they weren’t too late.

~

It didn’t take long for them to get Elderane help, as Gabriel quickly found a phone to call for help. He called an ambulance, thanking the lord it wasn’t a busy day and the truck got to them quickly. They were both able to go, though Gabriel was starting to lose control again.

Elderane’s breathing was audibly rough and wet and he just looked so pale and beaten…they had _really_ hurt him. They were about to _kill_ him. Gabriel couldn’t take it. His Elderane had almost died. He was about to break when he felt arms around him. He looked up through blurry vision and saw Aligard holding him close, tears streaming from the caretaker’s own eyes.

Gabriel let out a shuddered breath and closed his eyes, falling into Aligard’s safe embrace. Elderane would be alright. He _had_ to. Gabriel wouldn’t accept any other ending to this.

He let out a sob and huddled closer to Aligard, letting his emotions out as they drove to the hospital.

~

“This may confuse them…” Aligard said softly, not looking up. Gabriel sighed as he dialed the phone on the wall.

“I’ve been gone all night, they will get worried if I don’t check in…” Gabriel said, his composure slightly regained. His heart skipped when the phone picked up.

_“Hello? Who is this?”_

_“Does that ID say Rome?”_

“Guys, it’s…it’s Gabriel…” He muttered, closing his eyes as he awaited what was to come. For a moment there was silence.

_“Yeah, no, nice try whoever, but Gabe is-”_

“Crow, come on, I don’t have time for this…” Gabriel said, his patience wearing short. He heard Scarecrow scoff on the other end.

_“HEY ENTY! IS GABRIEL IN HIS ROOM?!”_

Gabriel just covered his eyes with his hands as he heard various shuffling and muffled talking on the other side of the line.

“ _Yeah, Gabe is in his room, so whoever this is-”_

“Guys, it’s Gabriel, I _swear._ I left Avantasia through the door in Rome, and I’m in reality.”

_“That’s not possible!”_

_“Yeah, that’s fucking weird.”_

_“Hi Gabriel!”_

“Please guys, I can prove it. I stared meditating just before noon alright, Enty, you had toast for breakfast, Aaron was working on a wrist-watch at the table, and Scarecrow set the fridge on fire.”

_“Heh, I did do that.”_

_“W-wait, wait…Gabe?”_

_“It sounds like Gabriel!”_

“Guys, I _swear_ it’s me, you gotta believe me…” He said, his nerves still rising. He just wanted them to understand.

_“Gabriel, I am VERY confused.”_

_“HOW THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING TO US?!”_

_“Can you bring back a t-shirt?”_

“Just listen guys, I can explain…” Gabriel said, running his hand through his hair. He glanced behind him and saw Aligard sitting in the waiting room chair, sitting quietly as he turned Elderane’s dagger over in his hands, his gaze not breaking from the weapon.

_“Yeah, Gabe, this is weird…”_

_“You are LITERALLY in your bedroom right now!”_

_“Are you magic now?”_

“Guys…” Gabriel said, his nerves spiking again. He had just got his composure back; he didn’t want to lose it again. “My spirit body can leave through the door in Rome in Avantasia, ok? I don’t know why or how, but I can.”

_“So…there’s two of you?”_

_“I can hardly handle one!”_

_“Two Gabriels! Yes!”_

“Technically, yes, but…also no.” He said, his mind reeling. “My physical body won’t wake up until I’m back the normal way, alright? And I’ll come back once we know Elderane is ok…”

_“Is he hurt?!”_

_“Fuck, not again…”_

_“Oh no, is he ok?!”_

“He…he’s fine…I think…” Gabriel said, his voice breaking as he fought back tears.

_“…Gabe? You ok?”_

“Y-yeah…I’ll just…I’ll explain when I get back…” Gabriel said, his composure breaking. He couldn’t stop it.

_“Alright, Gabe, just…just be careful! We’ll make sure you’re ok on our end, alright? Just remember to breathe!”_

_“Tell pointy he’s not allowed to die.”_

_“HUG HIM FOR ME!”_

“Th-thanks guys…bye…”

Gabriel hung up the phone, his tears finally escaping his eyes as he shook. He closed his eyes and looked down, a headache forming in the back of his mind as he cried.

“Gabriel, come on…” Aligard said, motioning to the chair beside him. Gabriel nodded, more tears sliding down his cheek as he shuffled over, sitting beside the elf. “You heard the doctor…nothing was life threatening, ok?”

“I…I know, I understand, but…but still, he was…he still almost…” Gabriel cried, his tears not stopping as he looked down, the sight of the broken Elderane seared into his mind. They had _tortured_ him. For _hours._ They were about to _kill him_ …

“Here, Gabriel, just breathe…” Aligard said, pulling Gabriel into a hug once more. The novice shuddered in his arms and closed his eyes, not being able to take anymore. He wanted Elderane back. He wanted him back and _alright._

For a while, the duo sat there in the unfamiliar hospital, waiting in agonizing suspension for news on Elderane. Finally, after a few hours, a doctor came to see them.

“You all are with Elderane Blackwell, yes?” She said, eying the duo. Gabriel wanted to speak but his mouth didn’t want to open. He let out a cry and hid his face into Aligard’s shoulder, the elf putting his arm around him.

“Yes, ma’am, we are…” He said pulling the hysterical Gabriel closer. “Please, is he…” He started, afraid to finish. The doctor nodded.

“He’s fine, I assure you. Or…as fine as he can be considering the circumstances.”

“Yes, it was a…bad car accident…” Aligard lied, looking to the side. They had said Elderane lost control of a car and drove into a body of water. It was believable in the region, and it was raining profusely outside. The doctor nodded.

“Yes, nothing was life-threatening. The injuries he sustained were a fractured ankle and wrist, three fractured ribs, the burns on his shoulder, some minor head trauma, and he had some traces of water in his lungs.”

“Oh…oh stars…” Aligard said softly, pulling the sobbing Gabriel closer.

“Don’t worry, please, he will make a full recovery.” The doctor said, hoping to ease the nerves of the odd duo before her. “We have stabilized the ankle and wrist, the head trauma isn’t showing any permanent damage, we have treated and bandaged the burns, the ribs we have done what we can, though he _will_ need rest, and we have gotten his lungs sorted out.”

“So he’ll be…alright?” Aligard muttered. The doctor nodded once more.

“Indeed, I assure you. We even have him set up in his room if you are willing t-”

“YES!” Gabriel cried, causing the nurse to jump back in fright. Aligard, pulled the shaking Gabriel back, holding him tighter.

“I apologize, they are…very close…”

“Un-understandable, ah…” She said, clearing her throat. “Please, uh…follow me…” She said, leading the way. Aligard and Gabriel followed the doctor, with Aligard restraining Gabriel to keep him from running ahead.

Finally, they reached Elderane’s room and Aligard’s nerves shot up. He didn’t know what to expect.

“Right, so please remember, he was very beaten up, so he mustn’t be moved at all, or the ribs will never heal properly. Alright?” She said, earning nods from the group. She nodded back and opened the door, letting the duo in. “I’ll be back to run some more tests later, so if you need anything in the meantime, please call, we’ll be right in.” She said, backing away, leaving the duo alone with the unconscious Elderane.

Gabriel huddled closer to Aligard once more, his tears not stopping. Elderane was laying in the bed, unconscious. He had a cast around his wrist and ankle, and while they couldn’t see from under the blanket and hospital outfit, they knew they had done surgery on his chest for his lungs, so he would be bandaged there as well. He wasn’t near as pale, and his breathing was quiet, but it was no longer ragged or wet sounding. He did look much better.

“Here, come on…” Aligard said, leading Gabriel forward. He pulled two chairs up beside Elderane and sat down beside Gabriel, the man shaking as he barely held it together.

“E-Elderane…” Gabriel said, reaching a shaking hand up towards Elderane’s good hand. He felt a sob escape him when he saw red markings from where the cuffs had dug into his skin. Gabriel couldn’t stop himself from breaking. He fell forward, with Aligard holding him close as he too cried.

Aligard couldn’t stop his own tears as he looked over Elderane, the man he loved like a son so hurt and broken. Aligard took in a shuddered breath and placed his own hand on top of Gabriel’s, the two of them holding Elderane’s hand in their own.

“Oh, my boy…I am so _sorry_ …” Aligard muttered to himself, guilt strangling him around the throat. There was no way to predict what had happened, but still…he couldn’t help but blame himself for not being there on time.

The duo remained close, both holding Elderane’s still hand gently in theirs. He would be alright. He would be awake soon and everything would be ok. Their Elderane would be back. He _had_ to.

~

“So…explain it to me again?”

“These are called ‘processed foods’ and are basically not food at all.”

“But…you eat them anyway?”

“Yes.”

“Intriguing…”

Gabriel and Aligard were beside Elderane’s bed, eating a few snacks they managed to get from the hospital. It was early the next day, and the sun was rising over the horizon. Elderane hadn’t stirred all night, though from what the doctor said, he was doing well. Once he woke up and was fit enough, Aligard would move Elderane back to the palace to recover, as Gabriel would need to go back eventually as well.

The two were talking, their minds easing the more good news they got about Elderane. He was healing fast, though they really had to lie to explain his…odd biology. Luckily, he was close enough to human they didn’t question anything, and they didn’t need to do bloodwork. No one suspected a thing.

“So, what are these called?”

“These are Doritos.” Gabriel said, eying the small bag in Aligard’s hands. “Not my favorite, but Scarecrow likes them.”

“I would like to meet him someday…” Aligard said brightly. He was familiar with the others, as both Elderane and Gabriel talked often of them. He had met Enty once when Gabriel helped him meditate a few times, but he hadn’t met Aaron or Scarecrow.

“I mean…he’s never tried meditating like me, I am not even sure he can…” Gabriel said in confusion. “Enty is…somehow able to come here easily, Aaron even came here by accident, but…Scarecrow just doesn’t seem to have a connection here.”

“Odd…you must try sometime.”

“I shall, yes…” Gabriel said, pondering the concept. With how often they travel back and forth, and how often they talk of Avantasia, he would want Scarecrow to see it someday.

“Yes, he seems inter-”

“W-wait!” Gabriel cried, turning towards Elderane. Aligard’s eyes widened and he quickly turned, his heart skipping when he saw Elderane’s head turn.

He was waking up.

“Oh, my child…” Aligard said, tears returning to his eyes as he faced Elderane. Gabriel couldn’t stop his tears either as he reached forward, gently taking Elderane’s hand in his own. The duo watched as Elderane stirred, a few small whimpers escaping him as he began moving more. Aligard could hear his breathing pick up, though it sounded normal.

“Elderane…” Gabriel muttered, a choked laugh escaping him when Elderane’s eyes opened slowly, the elf looking ahead dazed. They hadn’t drugged him much, but for some reason, any human anesthetic hits him harder than it would a human.

For a minute Elderane just breathed, his gaze locked far away. Finally, he turned, looking towards the side where he saw his friends, his eyes focusing on them for the first time.

“Elderane, my child, are you with us?” Aligard said, his voice shaking. Elderane blinked, a small smile forming on his face.

“Ah…h-hi…” He muttered softly, his voice course. Gabriel let out a cry and fell forward onto the bed, his tears not stopping as he clung to Elderane’s hand. “G-guys?”

“You are safe…oh, you are safe, my boy…” Aligard said, a bright smile on his face as tears slid down his face. Elderane smiled back at him.

“Y-you found me…” He muttered, eying Gabriel who raised his head.

“Oh, I am so _sorry_ we couldn’t come sooner…” Gabriel cried, guilt wracking his own mind. “We just…had _no_ idea where you had gone…”

“It…it was not your fault in _any_ way…rest your minds…” Elderane muttered quietly. He looked down when he saw Aligard place his hand on top of Gabriel’s, the two holding Elderane’s hand tightly.

“We have apprehended those responsible…they will never harm you again…”

“I’ll make sure of it…” Gabriel muttered, nearly out of earshot. Elderane gave a small laugh, his chest aching as he did so.

“You really…learned well…” He muttered, eying Gabriel. He had never seen Gabriel fight like that before. Gabriel laughed and turned away, his face slightly red.

“Had a good teacher…” He said, turning back. Elderane was smiling. He was talking and smiling. He was going to be ok.

“My child, you still look weary…why don’t you rest a bit more…” Aligard said, noting the tired look in Elderane’s eyes. The prince nodded, leaning his head back.

“Y-yes, I suppose I am…th-thank you both…for caring for me…” He said, his eyes flickering shut.

“Anything for you, my boy…” Aligard said, moving some of Elderane’s hair out of his face as he slept. Gabriel just kept his eyes locked on Elderane, his hand tight in his own as tears streamed from his eyes. He knew what he wanted to say to Elderane but he couldn’t. Not here. He wanted to, but…he just couldn’t. Gabriel often worried Elderane would fall into danger, and this was just that. They would really have to do something to prevent it from happening again.

If there were two enemy followers of the tower…how many more would there be?

~

“Here, let us get you to your room…” Aligard said, a smile on his face as they walked beside Elderane into the palace. As soon as he was well enough to be released from the hospital, they immediately got him home. The Avantasia medical staff could take over, and Aligard knew Elderane would heal better in the comfort of his home.

Gabriel walked beside Elderane, sticking by his side as he carefully walked up the stairs. Elderane was given a crutch for his bad ankle and was not used to walking in such a way. But, he managed, and with Gabriel and Aligard supporting him and helping him, he was ok with anything. They entered the palace, with a few guards stopping the group to wish Elderane well.

He still had a cast on his wrist, bandages around his arm, and his ribs would be sore for a long time, though all he needed was proper rest for those. The head trauma was minimal and had faded, as had the water in his lungs. He was on the upswing and would be perfectly fine soon.

They finally reached his room, and Gabriel could tell Elderane was exhausted. Breathing was still a bit hard due to the fractured ribs, so his endurance was way down. His energy was just spent. They opened the door and walked in, with Elderane sighing in relief at the familiar sight of his room. It was a beautiful day outside, and a light breeze was blowing through the open windows.

While Elderane was still shaken mentally…this atmosphere did help quite a lot.

“Right, you need rest.” Gabriel said, helping Aligard get Elderane into his bed, the elf taking in the comfort of the bed. It was much softer than the hospital one. Once he was set up, Gabriel stood back, his own exhaustion beginning to creep in. “Alright…I am going to go home to eat and drink something…I haven’t been away this long in a while…” He said, stepping back. “But once everything is sorted out, I’ll be right back.”

“Oh, Gabriel, do take care of yourself…I am fine!” Elderane said, leaning back against the headboard. Gabriel smiled and walked closer, taking the elf’s hand in his own.

“I know, just…I worry, my friend…” Gabriel said, the horrid memories of what he had seen returning. “I just want to make sure you are well…”

“Gabriel, it was hard, yes, but you are important too. Please, get some rest as well.” He said holding Gabriel’s hand tighter. He had really thought he lost him…

“And don’t worry, Gabriel, I will be here by his side.” Aligard said with a smile. “But, for the moment, I’ll let you two have a minute before he leaves.” He said, edging closer to Elderane’s bed. He met the prince’s soft gaze. “It is good to have you safe, my boy…” He said, his tears threatening to return. “I am _always_ here for you, my child. I promise…this will not happen again…”

“Oh, Aligard…thank you…” Elderane said, taking Aligard’s hand in his own with a smile. Aligard nodded, a few tears escaping his eyes. Elderane kept smiling, his heart warm. “I can always count on you.”

“I…yes, ah…oh…” Aligard said, stepping back as he wiped his eyes. “I will…give you two a moment…” He said, quickly exiting the room as he felt himself break.

Elderane smiled as the door closed. He really did love Aligard like a father…he really would have to thank him better somehow eventually…especially for all he put him through.

“Eld, I…I just…”

Elderane looked back to Gabriel, the man also close to breaking.

“Gabriel…”

“I was so afraid, and…oh, how they _hurt_ you…”

“Will fade in time, my friend…” He said, taking Gabriel’s hands back into his own. “The fractures will heal, and the burns shall fade.”

“But Eld…the memories…” Gabriel said, sitting on the bed beside him. He knew better than anyone that while the scars healed…the memories often…lingered. And this one…Gabriel knew would linger a long time. For both of them.

“It has shaken me, yes, but…I survived, and…and I had you and Aligard there to save me. And I know I can always rely on you, through anything.” He said, edging closer to Gabriel, though his ribs screamed in pain as he did so, he didn’t care. “I will be fine because I have _you.”_ He said gently, smiling when he saw a tear leave Gabriel’s eye.

“Ah…y-yes…” Gabriel said, his mind a flustered mess as he smiled back, holding Eldernane’s hand tighter.

“I will _always_ feel safe with you.” Elderane said, his fears and anxieties fading as he looked into Gabriel’s eyes. “So, don’t worry. I’ll be fine. I promise.” Elderane said, pushing Gabriel up. “Now go get rest. Your physical body needs care as well.”

“I…I shall, yes…I’ll let the guys know you’re ok.” He said, stepping back. Elderane nodded and with one more smile, Gabriel flickered out of existence. He was home.

As was Elderane.

Elderane leaned back, taking in the comfort of his bed. He closed his eyes, the sound of the gentle breeze blowing in taking his fears away. He really would have to be careful. If those two came after him for the seals…Elderane knew there would eventually be more. He would have to be cautious. Gabriel almost got killed because of this, and Elderane is not about to let it happen again.

But what could he do…

Sighing, Elderane shook his head of his duties for just a moment, taking in the serenity of the peaceful day. He would deal with that tomorrow. For today, he was home. He was safe, and he was alive. Gabriel was alive, and Aligard was alive.

They were all alright.

Elderane took in one last cleansing breath and relaxed, his exhaustion returning. He let it take him and soon his pain faded as he slept, the world being as it should be, if just for this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this one hurt me lol. He'll walk it off...
> 
> THANKS VOID FOR HELP WITH THIS ONE. I'M ALSO SAYING THIS SO YOU ALL DON'T FULLY BLAME ME LOL. SORRY VOID LUV YAH EHEHE.
> 
> TRANSLATIONS:  
> -N-Nanth, Adar, im praui na thee im tur-‘t im tur-‘t, Naneth, A-Adar… (M-Mother, Father, I pray to thee, I can't, I can't...)  
> -N-nin Adar dar hi naeg… (My Father, stop this pain...)  
> -An ngell nin doro, an ngell nin doro… (Please stop, please stop...)  
> -Gabriel, nin mel (Gabriel, my love)
> 
> THINGS:  
> -Not everyone in Avantasia is good...  
> -Elderane got hella endurance lol  
> -Fury Gabriel is a fun thing we haven't seen much of...he protecc his elf...  
> -Aligard is the real MVP and I love him. He loves his boy and will do anything to protect him.  
> -Yes, this incorporates the, ahem...confusing concept TOBI HIMSELF MADE (not me) where Gabriel's spirit body can leave through the door in Rome and become "real" again, meaning there are two Gabriel's, though one is stuck "spiritless" so to speak. That one won't wake up until Gabe goes back the normal way.  
> -Gabriel is getting good at dagger fighting. As long as he is in control of the situation, he can fight well. It's just when he's taken by surprise that he falters. He was in fury mode here, he was dead-set on saving Eld, he was not gonna fail here.  
> -This is pre confession, fyi. Though, Aligard KNOWS. They are so oblivious, but literally everyone else can tell.  
> -Eld will heal fine, though ye he be shaken. He's got his Gabby though, so he'll be ok...


	52. Obedient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [SIGNAL LOST]

**Prompt: Obedient**

_Featuring: Avantasia protags_

“You really must relax, my friend…” Elderane said in concern, eying Gabriel.

“I know…why do you think I’m here?” He said softly, the duo walking through the woods side-by-side. Gabriel let out a shaky breath. Things have been stressful back home, as him and the others kept getting into trouble. They always got out of it, but when Gabriel was alone, his anxiety on the matters began to creep into the forefront of his mind.

He was just…on edge.

“Well, let us just take it easy today, alright?” Elderane said, taking Gabriel’s hand in his own. Gabriel smiled and gave a small laugh.

“I’d like that…” He muttered, meeting Elderane’s bright eyes. He could always count on Elderane to make him feel better.

“Right, why don’t we go in a new direction today, then? Take your mind off your fears.” The elf said, leading Gabriel through the woods. Gabriel nodded and allowed himself to be led by the hand through the woods. It was a beautiful day, and it was quiet.

His roommates were doing their own thing, and Gabriel just needed some time away. Some serenity. He found that with Elderane and Avantasia. He smiled as he watched Elderane look around in wonder at the forest, the sunlight shimmering through the green trees.

Yes…this is the kind of day Gabriel needed to relax. He took in a breath and walked beside Elderane, the two taking in the simple moment.

~

“So…you’re doing what to it?” Scarecrow asked, eying the old radio half torn-apart on Aaron’s desk. The scientist just leaned back and shrugged.

“Not sure…”

“Aaron…should you really be working on stuff like this without knowing what you’re doing?” Scarecrow said, his arms crossed. Aaron stared at the radio.

“Probably not, but…I don’t know, I’m just experimenting with machinery, trying to understand it.”

“It looks like you’re adding your own designs to it.” Scarecrow said, noting the intricate mechanical additions to the old device. Aaron waved him off.

“It’s fine, Crow, I haven’t added any of the time or dimensional pieces to it. It’s harmless!” He said, flipping a few of the switches. Scarecrow flinched, but to his surprise, only a faint distorted ringing came from the old device’s speakers, nothing else.

Scarecrow looked around him. Everything looked the same.

“See? I’m just experimenting, nothing more.” Aaron said, hitting the switches again.

“Well…alright…but I _swear,_ if that thing ends up sending us to the 40’s or to another planet, I’m _gonna_ lose it, clockwork.” Scarecrow said, his tone sharp as he left Aaron’s bedroom. Aaron sighed a breath of relief as Scarecrow pulled his door shut.

Finally, he had a project that wasn’t dangerous. He just wanted to experiment with radio signals and such…nothing more. They were a new concept to him and he found them fascinating. Aaron glared at the radio before him. He had hit the off switch, but the faint ringing was still going on.

“Come on, turn off…” Aaron said, hitting the device slightly. The quiet noise didn’t stop. Rolling his eyes, Aaron pushed his chair back and grabbed the device, heading into the hall. He would fix this later. He’d just keep the thing in his basement until he cleaned his schematics first.

Aaron paused a moment outside his door, the sound of a sharp gasp grabbing his attention. He turned and saw both Scarecrow and Enty were downstairs now. Curious, Aaron went to Gabriel’s room, pushing the cracked door open slightly.

Gabriel was on his bed, eyes open as he stared blankly at the ceiling, unmoving. Aaron shrugged and pulled the door closed, heading downstairs. Gabriel was just meditating, visiting Elderane. He wouldn’t want to disturb him.

~

“Ah, I’m surprised we haven’t come this way before!” Elderane said, smiling as he took in the serene sounds of the forest around him. There was a creek beside them, the water clear as they walked beside it. The area here was very green, with moss covering any rocks or rocky hillsides, and green grass covering the ground. Gabriel smiled as well, the peace of the moment finally easing his nerves.

“Yeah, this is quite nice…” He said, letting out a small breath. He was ok. At the moment, he had nothing to worry about. Everything was ok.

Elderane walked ahead a bit, his own mind relaxed as they walked. Reality was such fun to explore with its complexities, but the serenity of Avantasia would always be what brought him the most joy. It was home.

“I’m glad you’re feeling better, then!” Elderane said happily, stopping his walking. “Say, we really need to bring Aaron this way again…he’s always stressed, isn’t he?” Elderane asked, a light breeze blowing through as the trees cast intricate shadows on the grassy forest floor. Elderane heard no response from Gabriel. “Gabriel? Did you find something?” Elderane asked, turning to face his friend.

Elderane’s nerves began to climb when he saw Gabriel was a good few strides behind him, the man standing still. Elderane tilted his head in confusion as he looked back. Gabriel was just…staring ahead blankly, his expression blank.

“G-Gabriel? You feeling alright?” Elderane asked, walking closer.

Gabriel didn’t respond or even make a sound. Elderane’s heart was beating faster the longer he looked at Gabriel. His friend was…just standing still, not even blinking. His eyes were miles away, his expression completely neutral.

“Gabriel, I expect Crow to play such games when he is on edge, but not you…” Elderane said with a huff, walking closer to his friend. He paused before Gabriel, his nerves still trying to climb, though Elderane kept pushing them down. “Gabriel, please, stop this game…” The elf said tiredly, hands on his hips as he stared at his friend.

Gabriel didn’t react. Elderane looked him over once more. The novice was wavering on his feet ever so slightly as he stood creepily still before Elderane. His eyes were still miles away, and even though Elderane was standing right in front of him, Gabriel wasn’t even close to looking at him.

“That is quite enough, Gabriel, you know such things worry me…” Elderane said softly. Gabriel didn’t react in the slightest. Elderane blinked a moment, his fears now breaking through the surface. Gabriel wouldn’t play such a prank.

Something was wrong.

“Gabriel, please, snap out of this!” Elderane said, snapping his fingers in front of Gabriel’s face. The man didn’t so much as flinch. Elderane’s fear kept climbing. “Gabriel, for the love of the stars, say something!”

“Something.”

Elderane’s eyes widened, stepping back when Gabriel finally spoke in a monotone voice. Gabriel was now back to not responding, the man standing still before him, his expression blank.

“G-Gabriel, these jokes are not funny anymore…” Elderane muttered, his heart beating faster. Gabriel would never prank him in such a way, at least…not without Scarecrow present. “Gabriel, why did you say that word?”

Gabriel didn’t respond. He was still wavering on his feet slightly, his body…tense. Elderane could tell. Elderane took in a breath and waved his hand in front of Gabriel’s face. Gabriel didn’t react.

“Gabriel?” Elderane whispered, now fully afraid. This wasn’t right. This was wrong. Something was wrong with Gabriel.

Gabriel didn’t move. Elderane felt some tears well up in his eyes, his mind screaming.

“G-Gabriel, please, talk to me, say something else!”

“Something else.”

“Gabe…” Elderane muttered, his tears now sliding down his face. Why was Gabriel saying those words? “Gabriel, can’t you hear me?!” The elf cried, reaching forward.

He held Gabriel’s arms tight, but the novice didn’t react. He just stood still, unmoving. Elderane felt his breathing pick up and he shook Gabriel slightly, his tears not stopping.

“Gabriel! Gabriel, snap out of this right now! Come back to me!” He yelled. Elderane paused when Gabriel moved, the man taking a single step closer. Elderane’s mind silenced itself and he released Gabriel’s arms. He backed away a bit, his eyes wide in terror.

Gabriel…didn’t just do that…

“G-Gabe…walk closer…” Elderane squeaked, hating himself for commanding Gabriel. But he had to test something.

The moment he said it, Gabriel moved, the younger man taking a few steps closer to Elderane. He stopped before him; his expression still blank. Elderane felt his legs go numb.

“What…what has _happened_ to you?” Elderane whispered, placing his hand on Gabriel’s cheek. Gabriel didn’t respond. Elderane stood there a moment, unsure of what to do. Gabriel had…obeyed him. He was saying the things Elderane told him to say. He moved when Elderane told him to move. But Gabriel wasn’t here.

It was like his free will was just…gone.

“G-Gabe, n-no…no, Gabe, no…” Elderane cried, his tears flowing freely as he cupped Gabriel’s cheek. Things were ok just a few minutes ago! What had changed? “Gabriel, come on!” Elderane yelled, grabbing Gabriel’s arm with his other hand. Gabriel didn’t react. “Gabriel!” He screamed again. Gabriel didn’t react. “GABRIEL!!!” He screamed once more.

Gabriel didn’t react.

“G-Gabriel…please…you can’t be gone…” Elderane muttered, his hand still on Gabriel’s face.

Gabriel…didn’t react.

Feeling himself break, Elderane fell forward, hugging Gabriel tightly. Gabriel didn’t hug back. Elderane shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut, clinging to his friend with all he had as he let out a sob.

“P-please…hug back, Gabriel _…please…_ ” Elderane whispered, his voice broken. His eyes flew open when he felt Gabriel’s arms close around him, the man returning the hug.

But it didn’t feel right. It didn’t feel like Gabriel. It didn’t feel _real._

It _wasn’t_ real.

Elderane looked up and his heart dropped when he saw Gabriel’s eyes were still blank and lifeless. He was hugging him, but there was no emotion. There was no love. There was no Gabriel.

Realizing what he was making Gabriel do, Elderane let out a cry and staggered back, pushing Gabriel away. He was…controlling Gabriel. He had made him hug him against his will.

“G-Gabe, I’m sorry, I…I…” Elderane said, his breathing panicked as he stood back on shaking legs. Gabriel didn’t react.

Elderane let out a cry and turned away, gripping his hair in terror. He couldn’t talk with Gabriel, and he couldn’t talk directly with the guys in reality. He could never reach them for some reason.

But he had to do _something_.

Elderane turned and eyed Gabriel, the man unresponsive and immobile. Maybe…Aligard could help. He was much older than Elderane, he may have seen this before. He may know what is wrong with his friend.

Or…Elderane hoped so.

Elderane’s heart dropped when he realized what he had to do next.

“Oh…Gabriel, forgive me…” He muttered, backing away towards the direction of Sesidhbana. He gripped his heart and took in a breath. “G-Gabriel…follow me…” He said, flinching when he saw Gabriel begin walking towards him.

Feeling sick to his stomach at the idea of commanding Gabriel in such a way, controlling his free will, Elderane turned and began walking, making sure Gabriel was still behind him. He was, though his face was neutral.

Something was horribly wrong with Gabriel. Was his soul corrupted? Was something in reality doing this? Or something in Avantasia?

Elderane hadn’t a clue. He just prayed an answer came soon. He couldn’t take much more of this.

~

Aaron walked upstairs, the hour late. He had been working on some other projects in the meantime, as he couldn’t get that radio to stop making the weird noise. He was getting tired and, Scarecrow’s order, he wasn’t to work on any of his “weird” or “unholy” devices when he was tired. Aaron usually would have ignored him, but Scarecrow threatened to tie him to the bed again if he didn’t start sleeping on time.

Shaking his head with a smile, he reached the top of the stairs. He saw Scarecrow’s door was already closed, and he saw Enty walking away from Gabriel’s room.

“Enty?” Aaron asked, noticing a confused look on Enty’s face. Enty paused and faced him.

“Oh, uh…I think Gabriel is staying over with Elderane…” He said with a shrug. Aaron blinked, peering into Gabriel’s room. He saw Gabriel in his bed in the same position he was hours before. He had…been there all day.

“Odd…usually if he stays later than a day, he would tell us…” Aaron said, confused. Gabriel rarely stayed overnight anyway, as he didn’t want to leave his body for so long.

“He said he would be gone all day, but he also said he would help me with something when he got back.” Enty said softly. “I guess he got distracted…”

“Oh, Enty, you know him and Elderane…they probably just let time get away from them.” Aaron reassured; his hand on Enty’s shoulder. “It is late, so why don’t you go to bed. I’ll have a talk with Gabriel on his punctuality tomorrow.”

“Thanks, Aaron. Goodnight!” Enty said, the smile back on his face. Aaron smiled back and watched as Enty’s door closed, leaving the scientist alone. He tilted his head in confusion and walked into Gabriel’s room, pushing his door open quietly.

Gabriel was in his bed as before, the same position. Giving a small smile as he shook his head, Aaron walked forward and adjusted his friend’s blanket, pulling it up over him. If Gabriel wanted to stay over at Elderane’s, fine, but Aaron just wished Gabriel informed them when he changed plans.

“We’ll talk later…” Aaron said lightly, turning off the lamp by Gabriel’s bedside. He wasn’t mad, just confused as to why Gabriel didn’t tell them how long he was going to be gone.

He…never forgets and always sticks to his schedule.

Unless…something went wrong.

Aaron paused in the doorway, the thought coming to him. He turned back and faced Gabriel. His mind blank, Aaron walked back to Gabriel’s bedside and placed his hand on his friend’s neck, feeling his pulse. It felt normal. Aaron then placed his hand on Gabriel’s chest. His breathing was normal, if a bit slow, but it usually was when he meditated like this.

Gabriel was physically fine.

Shrugging, Aaron turned and walked away, pulling Gabriel’s door closed. He was probably just overthinking things.

~

“Climb…up the stairs, G-Gabe…” Elderane said weakly, his heart not able to take much more. They were on the palace steps, Gabriel slowly following behind. He hadn’t stepped out of line the entire agonizing walk back. He didn’t do one thing Elderane didn’t order him to do. Gabriel was still gone.

Elderane sighed, walking slow so Gabriel could keep up. They were almost there. Finally, they reached the top and Elderane saw the guards open the doors for him.

“Keep close, Gabe…” Elderane muttered, his quiet friend by his side as they entered the palace. The prince walked in; his heart heavy. This was supposed to be a calming day. Nothing was supposed to go wrong.

What had happened?

Hoping the caretaker had answers, Elderane guided Gabriel towards the palace’s medical wing. He pushed open a large door and was relieved to see just Aligard in the room, sitting at a desk. The taller elf looked up, a smile on his face when he saw Elderane.

“Ah! My boy, how are…you…” He muttered, trailing off when he saw the broken look in Elderane’s tearstained eyes. Aligard immedetly stood, confusion on his face. “Elderane?”

“Something…something has happened…” Elderane said, edging to the side. Aligard’s heart broke at the sorrow in the prince’s voice.

“My boy, what troubles you?” He asked, hoping it was nothing too horrid. Elderane took in a breath and pulled the door open wider.

“Gabriel…walk in here…” He muttered. Aligard watched confused when he saw Gabriel enter, the human walking slowly and oddly into the room. His expression had no emotion or life in it as he quietly entered in, standing in the room beside Elderane.

“I…don’t understand…” Aligard said, confused by what he was seeing. Elderane wiped his eyes and took in a broken breath.

“He was fine earlier, we were just talking, and…and then without warning, he just stopped responding.” Elderane said, motioning to Gabriel. “It’s like he’s not even here, but…he just does whatever I say.”

“What in the stars…” Aligard muttered, circling the human a bit. He was wavering on his feet slightly, but he was staring miles away, hardly blinking.

“Watch…” Elderane whispered. “Gabriel…say something…”

“Something.”

Aligard tilted his head, his eyes wide in confusion. The human spoke in a monotone voice, lacking of any life.

“And…and he just does whatever I say…” Elderane muttered, his tears not stopping. “He’s just _gone_ …”

“I see…” Aligard said, examining Gabriel closer. He looked into his eyes, though they looked normal. He placed his hand on his chest and felt his heart. It felt normal. The human looked normal. He was healthy. “This…is certainly odd…”

“What’s wrong with him?!” Elderane cried, edging closer. Aligard, stepped back, running his hand through his hair.

“I…don’t know…” He said softly, earning a cry from Elderane. “He seems physically fine…whatever this is…it’s spiritual.”

“But nothing happened!” Elderane yelled, though Gabriel didn’t flinch. “We were just walking in the woods! We encountered nothing odd, we saw nothing odd, there was nothing!” He screamed, his frustration with not understanding what was wrong taking him over.

“Oh, my boy, please…” Aligard said, placing a hand on Elderane’s shoulder. “He is still here…if he were dying, he would be fading…you know this…” He eased. “Whatever this is, it is something he will get through. We just need to figure out what it is.”

“What if…we never do?” Elderane squeaked, his voice small. Aligard sighed and pulled Elderane closer, holding him in a hug.

“We will, my boy, we will. He is strong. He has a strong spirit. We will find out what is wrong and we will bring him back.” He said calmly.

Elderane looked up through teary eyes as he let Aligard hold him. He saw Gabriel standing back, his gaze miles away. Gabriel was right here, and yet…he was so far away.

Gabriel was gone.

Elderane let out a cry and fell forward again, burying his face in Aligard’s shoulder. Where…was Gabriel?

~

Aaron was humming to himself as he made some coffee, his eyes still tired. He hadn’t slept. He said he was, but he got distracted with some work in his room. He felt even more tired, though not totally burnt out yet.

“Aaron?”

Aaron turned and saw Scarecrow there, though Aaron was unnerved at the concerned look in his eyes.

“Yes, Crow? Everything alright?”

“Aaron, it’s like…almost noon.”

“Yeah?”

“I don’t know if you noticed, but Gabriel is still mediating.” He said flatly, though there was still concern in his voice. Aaron blinked, eying the clock. It was indeed almost noon.

“He’s… _still_ meditating?” He asked, setting his coffee down as Scarecrow led him up the stairs.

“Yeah…he was supposed to help me write some lyrics of mine on my songbook today, but he’s still comatose.” He said, pushing Gabriel’s door open. Aaron saw Gabriel there just as he had left him last night. Gabriel had been meditating for almost two full days.

“Right…he only is gone this long if something is wrong…” Aaron said, walking up to Gabriel’s bedside. He still looked physically fine. “Ok…I’ll try to meditate as well; I believe I am tired enough to get there…”

“You’re just gonna pop over there?” Scarecrow said; crossing his arms.

“Would you like to try?”

“No, no, I don’t want to mess with this stuff without Gabriel here. It’s…freaky.” He said, walking towards his room. “Just tell Eld that if Gabe is hurt there, I’m gonna fly to Rome myself and kick his ass.” Scarecrow said, entering his room.

Aaron sighed as Scarecrow closed his door. They shouldn’t be totally worried yet. Gabriel was capable. How much trouble could he get into in Avantasia?

Dreading the answer he may find, Aaron walked into his own room and climbed into bed, laying flat on his back as he closed his eyes. Happy now that he hadn’t slept the night before, Aaron focused all he had on Avantasia, hoping there was just a misunderstanding.

What could have gone wrong?

~

Elderane leaned against the back wall of the medical room, his eyes covering his hands as he tried to regain his composure. It was late now and well past midnight. They had tried a bunch of things to snap Gabriel out of his trance, but he was still stuck.

Finally, they had to stop to mull things over. Elderane had ordered Gabriel to lie down on the medical bed, and he was there right now, his eyes still open as he stared blankly at the ceiling. He was still gone. His free will was still gone.

And Elderane wanted to be sick every time he ordered Gabriel to do something. It felt wrong. Elderane was a ruler, and he gave orders all the time, but not like this. This was inhumane. This was demeaning and wrong. He hated telling his Gabriel what to do, and it pained him that Gabriel did it without protest.

He just wanted his Gabriel back. But…he didn’t even know where he was. He just didn’t know.

Elderane let out a sob and shook his head, sliding down the wall to the floor as he cried. He just…didn’t know…

~

Aaron blinked, a bright light blinding him. He staggered back but let out a yelp when he hit a tree. Rubbing his eyes, Aaron looked around and saw he was in the clearing in the woods where they entered Avantasia.

He had made it.

“Ok, Gabe…where are you…” He muttered, walking in the direction Sesidhbana was. If Gabriel was anywhere, he’d probably be there with Elderane.

Aaron just hoped they were both uninjured.

~

“G-Gabe…stand up…” Elderane said reluctantly, backing up as Gabriel pulled himself to his feet, almost robotically. “Stand over here…” He said, pointing to a spot by Aligard’s desk. Gabriel silently obliged and strided over, his manner still emotionless.

“Oh…I hate to say, but I am just at a loss, my boy…” Aligard said sadly, peering into Gabriel’s eyes again. They were still normal, albeit emotionless.

“But…but he can’t be stuck like this…” Elderane cried, his voice small. Aligard sighed; running his hand through his hair.

“I just don’t know what to try next…I don’t want to do any procedures, as he’s not physically hurt…I don’t have a clue what would break his spirit in such a way…” He said quietly, his heart hurting at the sound of Elderane letting out a sob.

He was losing hope, and Aligard couldn’t stand it.

They both turned when the door to the room opened. A royal guard entered calmly, his gaze going to Elderane.

“Your Highness?”

“Y-yes, what is it?” Elderane said, pushing his tears down.

“One of your human friends has arrived and is looking for you. One that looks like him.” He said, motioning to the still Gabriel. Elderane’s eyes widened.

“Ah, maybe one of them is here to help, or bring answers…” Aligard said, setting his quill down onto his book as he eyed Elderane. The prince nodded; some hope in his chest.

“Yes…y-yes, of course, lead the way…” Elderane said, following the guard out the door.

Aligard sat back; alone with Gabriel. The elf stood, looking down to the human before him.

“Oh…what ever has happened to you, my boy?” He whispered, sadness in his voice as he placed a hand on the unresponsive Gabriel’s arm. The human didn’t respond. Aligard sighed, sitting back down at his desk. He picked up his quill and went back to writing, going over any ideas left that may snap Gabriel out of his trance.

~

Elderane felt his hope rise even further when he saw Aaron in the lobby of the palace.

“Eld! Geez, this place is big…” Aaron said, closing the distance between the two of them. His heart dropped when he saw how tearstained and red Elderane’s eyes were. “Eld?”

“Oh…oh, Aaron, something _horrible_ has happened…” Elderane said, quickly grabbing Aaron’s arm as he dragged him towards the medical wing.

“Oh, god, is Gabe hurt?!” Aaron asked, his heart dropping further. He saw Elderane shake his head.

“I do not know…oh, Aaron, I just don’t know…”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He asked, confusion in his voice. If Gabriel wasn’t hurt…what was wrong?

“Just…look…” Elderane said, pushing the medical door open. Aaron walked in and his fear skyrocketed when he saw Gabriel standing in the room almost perfectly still, his gaze miles away and his expression blank.

“Wh-what?” Aaron said, his voice breaking as he walked up to Gabriel. His friend didn’t even react in the slightest. Aaron waved his hand in front of Gabriel’s face, but he didn’t even blink. He looked like he was frozen in time, but he was breathing. He was wavering on his feet slightly. He wasn’t frozen.

What was this?

“He…he just stopped responding to me yesterday, and was stuck like this…” Elderane cried. “And…and he seems to have lost all free will…”

“The hell you mean by that?!” Aaron yelled, turning around in shock. Elderane took in a nervous breath.

“Gabriel…stand by that shelf…” Elderane said; pointing to a spot behind Gabriel. Aaron watched in speechless shock as Gabriel walked slowly over to the spot without protest, his expression still completely emotionless.

“What…the hell…” Aaron muttered; fear clawing away at his heart.

“He obeys any command…I don’t, I…Aaron, I don’t…oh…” Elderane managed; his voice breaking as he faced away, his tears returning. Aligard watched in hopeless silence as Aaron walked over to his friend.

“Gabe? Gabe can you hear me?” Aaron asked. Gabriel didn’t respond. He was looking right at Aaron, but his eyes didn’t seem to see. He looked like a blank puppet, controlled by no one. No emotion, no life. “Gabe…” Aaron said, his own tears forming as he grabbed Gabriel’s arm. “Gabriel?!” He yelled, shaking him. Gabriel didn’t respond. Aaron’s tears fell as he let go of Gabriel.

He was…gone.

“We tried all that, unfortunately…” Aligard said softly. Aaron looked at him then back to Gabriel.

“He’s been like this since yesterday?” Aaron asked, hoping to start putting the pieces together.

“Yes…we had been walking in the woods for maybe two hours, then without warning he just…shut off…” Elderane said, holding his arms closer to himself.

“Two hours…” Aaron muttered to himself. He had seen Gabriel enter his room to meditate, and then Aaron worked on the…

The radio device…about two hours later…

He had turned it on with Scarecrow there…and the ringing hadn’t stopped since…

Aaron’s face paled. He eyed Gabriel; the younger man completely unresponsive. Aaron… _may_ know why.

“Aaron?” Elderane asked, noticing Aaron looked deep in thought. The scientist turned around and Elderane saw a familiar guilty look in his eyes. Elderane clenched his fist. “You… _you_ did something to him, didn’t you…” He growled, edging closer to the now scared Aaron.

“Elderane…” Aligard said firmly, holding out a hand to hold Elderane back. Aaron swallowed nervously.

“I…I think I might have, but it was a mistake, I swear!” He said, backing away.

“What would you have done to cause this?” Aligard said, confusion in his voice. Aaron looked up and saw the angry look in the unstable Elderane’s eyes.

“I was working on rewiring an old radio, just to try and learn about it and how it works. Radio waves and such…” He said, wracking his brain for what had happened. “I altered it just because I could, and…and around the time this happened to Gabriel, I…I turned the device on.”

“You did this to him…” Elderane growled again. Aligard held him back.

“Let him speak, my boy…”

“What did you do to him?!” Elderane yelled, causing Aaron to flinch.

“W-well…” He started; eying Gabriel. “The device began emitting a strange ringing sound that…that still hasn’t turned off…” He muttered guiltily. “I was messing with radio waves, and…a theory could be that when the device was activated near Gabriel, as his spirit here is transmissioning from his real body, the waves interrupted the signal…”

“They…what?” Elderane asked, confusion in his voice. Aaron looked down towards Aligard’s desk.

“Ah, may I?” Aaron said, pointing to the open journal. Aligard nodded and stood, allowing Aaron to take his place. He flipped to a clean page and grabbed the quill. “Right…so this dot here is Gabriel…” He said, drawing a simple circle on the page. “And this dot is his spirit in Avantasia…” He said, drawing another circle a bit above the first one. “When he meditates, he has a connection between his spirit and his body…” He said, drawing a few lines between the two circles. “Like a river flowing from one point to another…it’s directly connected.”

“So…what did you do?” Aligard asked, peering over Aaron’s shoulder. The human took in a breath.

“This is the radio I was altering…” He said, drawing a smaller square to the side of the page. “When I turned it on, I believe it cut the connection between Gabriel’s body and his spirit, like a bad radio signal…” He said, drawing a few lines coming from the square and cutting the lines connecting Gabriel and his spirit in half. “Like a dam blocking a river.”

Elderane looked up at Gabriel: his friend’s face still blank and expressionless.

“So…you severed his connection to Avantasia…”

“Yes, the radio waves did, somehow…” Aaron said, holding the drawing up. “That is why he is unresponsive now. The waves interrupted the signal, so all you see is the physical form. His spirit is ‘jammed’ in a way somewhere between his body and here.”

“And…you can fix him?” Aligard said fearfully. Aaron nodded firmly.

“Yes, like removing the dam in the river, all I have to do is turn off the device, and Gabriel should come back to normal, as if nothing ever happened.” He said, guilt filling his heart when he saw his friend standing behind them, emotionless and lifeless.

“Then please…I cannot hold him back for long, I implore you to fix your friend…” Aligard said, his arm still holding Elderane back. Aaron nodded and stood.

“Right…I am so sorry for this; I had no idea it would do _this…”_ He muttered; his gaze stuck on Gabriel. He hated seeing him so…dead.

“Please…just bring him back…” Elderane begged; his tears returning. Aaron nodded back.

“I will be back, and so will Gabe. I promise.” He said firmly.

Elderane watched as Aaron closed his eyes; the man flickering out of existence after a moment. With a sigh, Aligard released Elderane and stepped back. The prince walked forward; his movement slow as he stood before Gabriel.

“You will be back soon, my friend…” He muttered; cupping Gabriel’s cheek in his hand once more. He sighed as more tears slid down his face. “Please…come back…”

~

Aaron snapped awake with a grasp; clutching his pounding heart as reality came crashing down on him. He quickly staggered out of bed; nearly running head-first into his closed door. His breathing still not calm, he ran down the stairs and into the basement. He stopped when he saw the old radio on his desk; the faint ringing still emitting from it.

“Come on, turn off!” He yelled, opening the back panel, revealing all the complex machinework he added. He pulled out a few wires, but the sound was still ringing. “AGH, come on!” He yelled, removing more wires and parts. He had to get it off.

The machine was still on, the ringing not fading. Frustrated, Aaron grabbed the device, shaking it slightly. He paused; the simple solution coming to him. With a yell, he slammed the device down to the floor, the machine shattering as its pieces broke apart and scattered around the floor.

Aaron paused; his breathing still heavy. But that was all he heard. The ringing was gone.

“J-Jesus…” Aaron muttered; running up the stairs. He had to make sure it worked. He didn’t want Elderane to kill him. He peered into Gabriel’s room and saw him still the same. A bit of fear striking his heart, he ran back to his own room and got into bed, focusing on Avantasia.

He prayed to God he had succeeded. Elderane _would_ kill him this time.

~

Elderane was standing back, his face in his hands as Aligard comforted him.

“He’s taking too long!” Elderane cried; Gabriel still emotionless and spiritless behind him.

“He is working, I am sure…you must have faith…” Aligard said, his hand on Elderane’s back. The prince shuddered; his fear taking him by the throat.

“What if h-he fails?

“My boy, he will not…that man is…odd, but he is reliable…has he failed you before?”

“Yes…”

“R-right, but…he has fixed those errors, no?”

“He…he always does…” Elderane said, wiping his eyes. Aligard was right. Aaron was difficult and put them in danger more times than Elderane should put up with, but…he always worked to fix his wrongs and he always felt guilty. Elderane couldn’t say why Aaron kept doing these things, but he always undid them.

This time wouldn’t be any different.

“I just hope he hurries…I cannot take much more, Aligard, I simply cannot…” Elderane cried, his sorrow taking him by the throat.

“More of what?”

Elderane’s head shot up; his eyes flying open at the sound of a familiar voice. He spun around in shock and saw Gabriel standing there; confusion on his face.

“Wait…weren’t we in the woods?” He asked; eying the room. “Why are w-oh!” He yelled; staggering back when Elderane ran forward and pulled him into a tight hug, his tears sliding down his face.

“YOU’RE BACK YOU’RE BACK YOU’RE _BACK!!!”_ Elderane screamed, shaking as he held Gabriel close. Gabriel blinked and looked up, meeting Aligard’s gaze. The older elf was smiling warmly, relief washing over him at the sight.

“Eld…you’re scaring me…” Gabriel said, pushing the hysterical Elderane off him. “What happened? We were just in the woods?”

“It…you…we…” Elderane tried, his voice breaking. He let out a cry and fell forward again, pulling Gabriel back into a hug.

“G-geez, Eld…” Gabriel muttered. He looked back up at the caretaker. “Aligard?”

“Aaron.” He said with a small smile, shaking his head. Gabriel pondered the implications a moment then let out a breath, realizing his friend had done something.

“Great…” Gabriel muttered, taking the hug as Elderane sobbed into his chest. He couldn’t help but smile and he let out a breath, returning Elderane’s hug.

Elderane gripped his friend tighter, taking in the feel of his hug. His real hug. He could feel Gabriel’s emotion. His care. His…love. It was real. Gabriel was here.

The prince let his anxieties fade and he closed his eyes, his mind finally finding peace as Gabriel hugged him back.

 _Gabriel_ was back.

~

“Oh, Eld, Gabe, I am so sorry…” Aaron said, his guilt suffocating him. “I never intended to hurt either of you, I swear…”

“Aaron, it’s ok…” Gabriel said, holding his hands up in defense. “I honest didn’t even notice anything happened.”

“I did…” Elderane muttered, his own guilt for commanding Gabriel coming back.

“Eld…” Aaron said, stepping closer to the elf. “Please…I’m so sorry…I was an idiot, and-”

“That’s all I needed to hear…” Elderane said with a small smile, pulling the flustered Aaron into a hug. Aaron returned the embrace, his eyes closing as he took in the feeling. He opened his eyes when he felt Elderane grip the back of his jacket tighter. “But, if anything ever happens to him again by your hand, you will pay with your blood…” Elderane whispered, his voice cold.

Aaron let out a nervous laugh, his breathing picking up.

“I…I will be careful…”

“Excellent!” Elderane said brightly, a smile on his face as he and Aaron pulled apart. Aaron stood back, his eyes wide in shock. “Oh, calm down, why don’t we enjoy the rest of the day with no more incident?” The prince said happily.

“That sounds like a good idea…you look awfully stressed, Eld…I think you need a break more than me…” Gabriel said, walking up beside Elderane. “Come on, Aaron!” Gabriel yelled over his shoulder.

Aaron took in a breath and shook his head, catching up with the duo.

“You don’t mind me coming?”

“Of course not! You are one of my greatest friends! Even if I wish to maim you every now and again.” Elderane said, his hand on Aaron’s back. Aaron smiled, his fear fading.

He would really have to be careful. Even by accident, his friends got hurt because of him. He couldn’t keep letting it happen. He’d have to try harder to be better. He didn’t know what he’d do if his friends were killed because of him.

Shaking his head of his darker thoughts, Aaron walked beside Elderane, the elf’s hand still on his back. For now, all was ok. Gabriel was ok, and all was well.

Elderane smiled, his other hand in Gabriel’s as they walked. As they walked together, side-by-side. His Gabriel was back. He prayed he never saw him like that again. He couldn’t stand the thought of Gabriel losing himself.

But he would protect him. Even when he didn’t understand what was going on…he’d protect him. Gabriel was his closest friend, and he wouldn’t let anything hurt him.

And if something did…they’d pay. Elderane would make sure of it. But Aaron was a friend, and as much trouble as he caused, Elderane still cared about him greatly. He would look out for him as well. He was the most reliable of the four, but he was still reckless in his own way. Elderane would be sure to help him keep things under control.

All four of them were his best friends. Elderane needed them. And he would do whatever it takes to keep them safe.

Even if it’s from themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Elderane is tired  
> -Aaron ran smack into a door  
> -Even Gabriel is noticing how unstable Elderane can be at the worst of times  
> -Radio affected Gabe because Aaron was close to him when it was on. Aaron wasn't near it when he meditated and couldn't hear it at all. He was fine.


	53. Migraine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Based on Starman1569's fic Blinded on Wattpad) Aaron runs into a stranger who is more alike to him and his friends than they think. He brings him home, and Gabriel and Scarecrow ponder this strange, flaming man.

_The Entity ran through the moonlit ruins, the silver light shining onto the rain-stained cobblestones as a clear starlit sky hung above him in the cool spring air. He had his hands covering his eyes as he ran from the light. As he ran from the pain. They told him he would be ready to face the blinding light of day. They were wrong._

_He wasn’t ready._

_He let out a whimper as he stumbled a bit, staggering over some broken stones as he ran in the opposite direction of where the light had been. He had to get away from this place. It hurt so bad…_

_He slowed down a brief moment, lowering his hands as he blinked rapidly, his aching eyes doing their best to readjust to the darkness. He looked up through blurry vision and saw the bright silver moon hanging in the sky, with clouds quickly rolling before it, appearing as black ghostlike specters as a strong wind blew them along. He saw the distorted storm clouds begin to cover the calming light as the wind picked up, the dead trees silhouetted against the clear sky like skeleton hands waving slightly in the increasing wind, straining to grasp something just out of their reach._

_The air was cold, and the entity shivered, pulling his red jacket tighter with a whimper as he shook his head, his fear beginning to consume him as the blurred illusions in the sky seemed to circle around him, the dead and black trees now reaching for him, suffocating him as bright spots filled his vision._

_He let out a shrill cry and covered his eyes once more, hoping they were deceiving him. He began running again, hoping to escape the twisted illusions around him. He rubbed his eyes, the blinding light from before printed into his vision as a headache began erupting behind his eyes, the pain becoming too much to bear._

_It was too soon. He wasn’t ready for the light. They said he was, but he wasn’t. He had to find true darkness…it was the only place he felt safe._

_He ran blindly through the ruins, crying out in pain each time he ran into something or nearly tripped on the jagged stones. His shadows flared wildly as he ran, his mind a screaming mess. He just wanted the darkness!_

_The entity ran, a strong and cold wind blowing behind him, almost pushing him along as the ghostly sound echoed like voices in through the dead trees._

_He couldn’t see where he was going. Even the once calming moonlight burned now, his eyes overly sensitive after seeing the piercing agonizing true light. He needed the darkness. Pure darkness. The entity let out a groan, the pain behind his eyes becoming more apparent as he began slowing down._

_The entity ran along the broken cobblestone path, his mind yelling at him to give up and give in. He staggered blindly ahead, a new plan coming to him. Maybe he could hide in one of the ruins…a shelter from the light. But he couldn’t see where he was going. He wanted to open his eyes, but it just hurt so badly._

_He finally stopped his running, the wind around him screaming in his ears as he caught his breath. The wind blew hard enough now it almost caused him to stumble. He could smell a storm approaching. He could feel it. He needed shelter. Before he could think what to do next, the wind blew harsher, causing him to stagger blindly backwards with a fearful cry._

_The air almost getting knocked out of him from the storm around him, he kept his hands over his eyes as the wind kept pushing him backwards. The entity took a few more blind steps back, but with one last fearful cry, he felt all the ground vanish beneath him, as if it had never been there at all. He didn’t dare lower his hands from his eyes as he fell, succumbing to the cold embrace that pulled him down._

_The entity felt himself falling eternally, the cool darkness reassuring as he descended into the unknown._

~

Aaron was smiling calmly to himself as he walked his usual route down the park bike trail. It was a quiet morning early on and the day after a thunderstorm. No one else was out, and Aaron reveled in the serenity. He needed the peace, especially with how chaotic the house often got.

The trail was concrete, but there were woods on both sides with a river down the way. The forest floor was scattered with pine needles and leaves, all dropped from the thick trees filling the forest. The ground was a deep orange from the discarded needles, making it hard for any weeds to grow. The woods went on for a while in all directions, blocking out the sounds of the modern world around it.

It was peaceful.

Aaron loved the serenity. He was always so locked inside his mind, but he found it nice to have blank thoughts while walking and pay attention to nothing but nature. It reset his mind, refreshing him. He could see occasional animals, squirrels, rabbits, and a few foxes every now and then at a distance, but nothing too disruptive.

Aaron really got lost in the peaceful quietness of the park. It eased his soul. He didn’t often like leaving Scarecrow and Gabriel home alone, as Scarecrow would often find trouble, but Aaron needed the break, or he’d go insane. He loved his roommates, as peculiar as they were, but they were indeed tiring to deal with at the worst of times.

Taking in a cleansing breath, he glanced up at the overcast sky, but he only was able to do so for a minute before he let out a pained cry, as someone appearing seemingly from nowhere ran right into him, causing the both of them to fall to the ground.

“H-hey! Watch where you’re going!” Aaron yelled, quickly making sure his pocket watch hadn’t been broken from the fall. It hadn’t. it was fine. He adjusted his glasses and moved to help the man off him, when something caught his eye, his heart stopping dead in his chest.

The man who had run into him was sitting on the ground before him, sobbing as he rubbed his eyes.

“I’m sorry! _I’m sorry,_ I…I can’t…it’s too bright…” He cried, a whimper escaping him as he slid back, his hands over his face.

Aaron knew that voice. It was his _own_ voice.

He looked the man over, now noticing the familiar haircut and build. This…couldn’t be _another_ double…could it? Aaron shook his thoughts away and reached forward, placing a hand on the trembling man’s arm.

“Hey, are…are you ok? I’m not mad, you know…” Aaron said, his fears being confirmed when the man lowered his hands and pulled them away from his face. Or…Aaron’s face. Or Gabriel’s or Scarecrow’s. it was indeed another double.

The man blinked rapidly, looking blindly around, almost like he couldn’t see Aaron at all. Maybe that’s what he meant…maybe he was blind and had lost his seeing eye dog, or something. How else would he be here, all alone?

“I’m so sorry, honest! I didn’t mean to run into you! I just…I just can’t see, it’s too bright…” He said, putting his hands back against his eyes, though Aaron’s heart dropped when he saw how hard the double was pressing them against his eyes.

He must really be in pain…

“It’s too bright! I…I need to find the dark…” He cried. Aaron…was confused. This was strange, to say the least. Stranger than his other two roommates back home. Gabriel was odd, as he was from the 1600’s and had trouble adjusting to the modern world, and Scarecrow…he just had strange behavior, always causing trouble and having odd mood swings.

But this…this man before Aaron was half on fire, his left side completely covered by black flames.

Aaron just blinked. He had seen many ghosts in his time, but…he had never seen anything like this before. But he didn’t seem dangerous…

“P-please, can you help me? I won’t get anywhere safe if I can’t see…” He said, his voice innocent. Aaron wasn’t the best at reading people upon initial meetings, but this man sounded genuine. Something about him…Aaron truly trusted. He was scared and needed help, and Aaron was willing to give it.

“Yes, yes, of course…would you like to come with me?” Aaron said, pulling himself to his feet. He reached down to help the odd flaming double. This was reality, and…and Aaron knew this man wouldn’t belong. “You don’t look like someone that people here would, uh…be too friendly to…” He said sadly, feeling bad for whoever this man was.

“N-no, everyone else is mean…they call me mean names and think I’m a freak…” The man explained as Aaron began leading him back down the path.

Aaron looked over and saw the man still holding his hands against his eyes. He sighed and paused, an idea coming to him as he began to pull off his coat.

“Wait, where did you go? Did you leave me?!” The double cried, stopping as well as he looked around, sorrow in his voice. Aaron quickly ran to his side.

“No, no, here…you can use my coat to block the light, then you can see, I hope…” He said, placing his jacket in the man’s hands.

The double opened it and held it over his head. Aaron watched him blink a few times, and he felt a smile form on his face when the double’s gaze actually locked on him.

“How is that? Any better?” Aaron asked lightly, his heart warming when he saw the double’s eye widen. He…only had one visible eye, as his other was just white light contrasting against the darkness covering half his face.

“Y-yes! And…hey, you…you look like me!” He said brightly, a smile forming on his face. Aaron smiled wider and continued walking, the man by his side.

“Yeah! That’s what I thought too. And ironically, there are two others who look like us back at my house. They are friends of mine, and, well…you don’t have to, but you can come there if you like!” Aaron said, hoping the double agreed. If this man was like them, he came from another dimension and had no idea what this world does. Aaron also had to note the style of his outfit.

It was Victorian. It was a red Victorian jacket. Was this man from his time?

The man hesitated a moment, and for a second Aaron thought he was going to say no, but then he nodded slowly.

“Yes…yes, I would like that…I don’t know where else to go…” He said truthfully. He didn’t recognize this place. He didn’t have a home here. He didn’t even have one in his world.

“Well…we can help you out. I promise, once the others get used to you, you will like them.” He said, knowing that Gabriel for sure was not going to take seeing a flaming man well. He’d have to think quick.

“I would…like to meet them…will they fear me?” The double said, some sadness in his voice. Aaron sighed.

“In honesty, they may take some time, as one is…superstitious, and may be afraid at first…but once they talk with you like I did, it’ll be ok.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.” Aaron said reassuringly, a warm smile on his face. He’d _make_ Scarecrow and Gabriel be kind to this double if he had to. “So…my name is Aaron. Aaron Blackwell. Do you…have a name?”

“No…” The man said, causing Aaron’s heart to drop. “I don’t have a name. Everyone always just called me ‘the entity’…” He said sadly. Aaron paused a moment, eying the man. He definitely wasn’t fully human. An entity indeed…

“Well…if you are going to be staying with us for a bit…maybe we can help you pick a name?” Aaron said brightly. The double looked up at him with wide eyes.

“But…entity is all I have ever known…” He said, his mind somewhat attached to the name everyone called him.

“Well how about a nickname then?” Aarons said with a smile.

“Nick…name?”

“Yea, something friends call each other.”

“You will…be my friend?” The entity said, hope in his voice. He had never had a true friend before. Aaron nodded with a laugh.

“Of course! And hm…you said they call you entity, so what if we shorten that?”

“Shorten?”

“Yeah…how about…Enty? If you want to, that is.”

“Enty…” The double muttered, pondering the name. He had only ever been called something that other people called him. He had never had a name of his own, especially one given to him by a…friend…

He smiled, his heart warming as the idea became brighter in his mind.

“I…I would like that…” He said, a few tears in his eyes. Aaron smiled, happy to see the previously distressed man calming down and happy.

“Well…it’s nice to meet you, Enty.” Aaron said. This man seemed…manageable. Maybe he could offer some balance to the chaos that was their house.

The duo walked side by side through the park, with Enty now pondering his new friend. This world was…different, but…it was nice. It had nice people in it. The first person he met here, and he didn’t call him a monstrosity of nature. He liked this world better than his old one.

Maybe he could stay here…

~

“You ok?” Aaron asked in worry, the duo reaching the doorstep. Enty held his hand against his head and let out a pained groan.

“My…my head is hurting worse, now…” He said, the drilling droning pain behind his eyes making him feel somewhat dizzy. Aaron sighed as he unlocked the door.

“Well, I appoligize, my friends can be a bit loud, and they may be a bit shocked to see you…”

“I will…be fine, I am used to being made fun of…” Enty said sadly, looking away.

“Oh, no, they won’t make fun of you…” Aaron said quickly. “They just will be…fearful at first, but I promise they are good friends of mine and once they come around, they will like you no hesitation.”

“Oh…if you are sure…” Enty said, eying the house as Aaron pushed the door open. “Say, this place really looks different than m-”

“AARON WHAT THE FUCK.”

Aaron and Enty stopped in the foyer, with Enty letting out a fearful cry at the loud shout. Aaron looked ahead to see Scarecrow standing there, his eyes wide and his face pale.

“Scarecrow, please, you must stay calm…”

“YOU FOUND ANOTHER ONE?!” He yelled, taking a step back. “AND HE’S ON FIRE?!”

“Crow! You’re scaring him, please listen-”

“I’M SCARING HIM?!” Scarecrow screamed, backing away more. The man beside Aaron was indeed another double, but he was half on fire with black flames.

That was not normal.

“Guys, what’s with all the…yelling…” Gabriel said, appearing from the kitchen. He paused in his tracks, his mind going blank when he spotted Enty.

“Gabriel, listen-”

“DEMON!!!” A pale and terrified Gabriel cried, pointing at the shaking Enty.

“Guys, for the love of god, calm down!” Aaron yelled, marching forward. Gabriel eyed Enty, his shadows beginning to take up more of his body, hiding the human side. “Gabriel, please, y-Gabe!” Aaron yelled, his heart dropping when Gabriel’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, the man falling to the floor with a thud.

“I…I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have come!” Enty cried, running towards the door.

“Enty, no!” Aaron yelled, grabbing his new friend’s arm. Enty paused, tears sliding down his face as he stood trembling in Aaron’s grasp. Aaron turned and glared at Scarecrow, the man just looking with confusion at the duo before him.

“I…I can’t…”

“Enty, please…” Aaron said, his voice gentle as he held Enty’s hand in his own. “I just need to explain who you are, alright? Please, don’t go…” He said, almost at a whisper. Enty breathed heavy, tears sliding down his face.

Scarecrow stood back, eying this…thing. He was crying. He was more afraid of them than they were of him. What was he? Who was he? Scarecrow felt a bit of guilt stab at his heart when he saw the being known as ‘Enty’ wipe his eyes, with Aaron soothing him. Aaron trusted him…

“Agh…” Gabriel muttered, sitting up as he rubbed his head. His eyes widened when he saw the flaming double before him. He was about to back away more when he felt something on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Scarecrow there, his hand on his shoulder, holding him in place.

Scarecrow wanted him to stay. Gabriel took in a fearful breath and slid closer to Scarecrow’s leg, knowing that if this other double was dangerous, Scarecrow could take him.

“Ok…guys, please…this is Enty…” Aaron said, motioning to the flaming man who gave a small wave, though he edged closer to behind Aaron. “He came from another dimension like us, and I think he’s from my time.” He said, eying the jacket again.

“Your time?” Enty said quietly.

“We are all from different dimensions, like you, and from different times. Gabriel is from the 1600’s, Scarecrow from the modern world, and I am from the 1800’s.” Aaron said gently. Enty looked him over.

“I…think that is where I am from…I am not sure…”

“What do you mean you’re not sure?!” Scarecrow yelled, causing Enty to flinch.

“I…I do not know much of my past…I know nothing, really…” He said, shuffling his feet as he looked down.

“What do you know?” Aaron asked. Enty shrugged.

“I can’t say…I remember just…waking up in the world I knew, no memory of who I was or…or what I am supposed to be…”

“Oh, yes, uh, teacher, question!” Scarecrow yelled, raising his hand. Aaron just glared at him. “If I may address the elephant in the room…WHY THE FUCK IS HE ON FIRE?!” He yelled. Aaron looked to Enty.

“Enty?” He asked, hoping the man had some answers. Enty just shook his head.

“I woke up like this…I don’t know, I…I just don’t…” He cried, more tears sliding down his face.

“Does it…hurt?” Gabriel said fearfully, his voice quiet. Enty shook his head again.

“No…it’s just cold sometimes…you can touch them, too, they just…are air…” He said, holding his hand out. Aaron took in a breath and accepted the gesture, waving his hand over Enty’s flames.

“Aaron?” Scarecrow asked, not wanting to touch the fire himself. Aaron lowered his arm.

“It feels like nothing.” He said with a shrug.

“I…I honest don’t know anything…only maybe…a few weeks’ worth of memories? Or months…I don’t know anymore…” He said, facing away. Aaron could see him still holding his hand against his head.

“Enty…” Aaron said gently, placing his hand on Enty’s shoulder. The man took in a breath and met Aaron’s gaze.

“I…I just know what the people in my world told me…”

“And that is?” Scarecrow said flatly. Enty looked his way.

“That I’m a freak…just a…a monstrosity of nature…” He said sadly, and a pang of emotion shot through Scarecrow’s heart like a bullet. He stared with wide eyes at the sad man before him.

“Enty, they were being cruel to you…” Aaron said, his voice soft.

“I…I didn’t know what to think…” Enty said. “They were all I knew, but…but they kept trying to ‘fix’ me, or…or make me go into the light before I could, and…and I just…” He said, his voice breaking. “They are right…I don’t know what I am…and, I…I am a freak, with these…these flames…” He muttered, motioning to himself.

For a moment, there was just silence. Aaron let out a breath and stepped closer to Enty.

“Well, Enty…none of that matters to us.” Aaron said firmly. Scarecrow’s eyes widened.

“Now, Aaron-”

“We all have our… _quirks_ …” He said, recalling his own past. “None of us really fit in anywhere, but…we have each other and, you are welcome to join us here.”

“Aaron, listen-” Scarecrow said, though he was ignored.

“You…you mean it?” Enty said, holding his arms closer to himself. Aaron nodded.

“Of course. You are one of us, so…you’re welcome to live here if you’d like. Guys?” He said, glaring at the duo alongside Enty.

For a moment, no one moved, but then Gabriel pulled himself to his feet and nodded.

“I…I am alright with it…” He said, a light tremor still in his voice. Aaron smiled and eyed Scarecrow.

“Crow?” Aaron said. Scarecrow let out a grumble and eyed Enty. He really wasn’t normal, but…

But when Scarecrow stared at Enty…the broken look in his eyes…

He couldn’t help but see himself.

“I…oh, fuck… _fine,_ alright, fine…the human torch here can stay, I don’t care.” He said, crossing his arms. Enty’s face lit up, causing Aaron to laugh.

“See? They just needed to get to you know a bit…” Aaron said quietly, facing Enty. Enty smiled, more tears sliding down his face as he nodded.

“Oh…thank you…” He said, his voice still broken, though his heart was warm. He looked over and saw Gabriel looking at him, his eyes still cautious, but also…curious. The fear was gone. Enty eyed Scarecrow, though that man was just looking away.

Enty was about to say something but he then let out a pained groan, hunching over slightly. The pain behind his eyes erupted in a flash of agony, the migraine becoming excruciating.

“Enty?” Aaron said in concern, looking their new friend over. Scarecrow glanced over as well, his heart dropping when he saw the flaming man stagger back a bit, obviously in pain.

“The fuck is up with him?”

“He has a low tolerance for light…his trip here seems to have triggered a horrid migraine…” Aaron said, stepping closer to Enty. Gabriel stood beside Scarecrow, not sure what to do yet.

Enty groaned again, the pain becoming worse by the second. He had been in too much light, and he had been too emotional today. It was catching up with him. He wanted to pain to go away!

“E-Enty!” Aaron cried, his heart dropping when Enty began hitting the sides of his head with his hands. He was trying to knock the pain away. “Oh dear, Enty that’ll make it worse…here, come with me…” He said gently, guiding the once more sobbing Enty up the stairs, leaving Scarecrow and Gabriel downstairs.

“Ah…” Gabriel said, some guilt creeping into his mind. The flaming man was…scary looking, but…he seemed nice. And now he was hurting…

“Gabe? Thoughts?” Scarecrow said flatly, eying his friend. Gabriel met his gaze.

“I…I think he is alright…he is just different…” Gabriel said, shaking his fears away. He had seen weird things before. He should be used to it by now. Besides…Gabriel could feel something…genuine about that man. He couldn’t say just what, but…he felt like he knew he could trust him.

“So…not a demon, then?” Scarecrow asked. Gabriel shook his head.

“No…no, I was wrong…and if Aaron trusts him, then I shall as well…” He said, making up his mind. Scarecrow took in a breath and nodded, eying the stairs.

He liked their setup here, but…but he couldn’t turn down someone like that who needed help. If that had been him, he would have prayed the group of strangers helped him the same. Scarecrow sighed. Aaron and Gabriel trusted this Enty, so…

So, he would as well. He’d be cautious for a bit, but…he would give him a chance. No one ever gave scarecrow a chance in his past, so…maybe he can make a difference with someone else. Help them in a way no one had helped him before.

Until Gabriel came along…

Scarecrow gave a light laugh, eying Gabriel as his young friend ascended the stairs. Gabriel had given Scarecrow a chance, so…Scarecrow had to pass on the favor.

And who knows? Maybe this Enty would end up being just as good a friend. Scarecrow put his hands in his pockets as he climbed the stairs.

Maybe…

~

“Oh, I am sorry Enty, I’m not sure what else to do…” Aaron said, eying the sobbing man who was sitting on the floor beside the bed in their guest room. Aaron had given him medicine and he had turned off all the lights in the room, making it almost black, but the man on the floor just couldn’t seem to shake the pain behind his eyes.

“Aaron?” Gabriel said, leaning into the room. Aaron noticed and stood, walking away from Enty

“Yes?”

“Is he…dying?” Gabriel asked fearfully, eyeing the man in obvious great pain on the floor. Aaron shook his head.

“No, no…he just seems to not be able to handle light well…” He said, pulling the door closed behind him, “And that can just cause headaches, and he has a bad one.”

“Oh…can I…help?” Gabriel asked shyly. Aaron just blinked.

“You…want to help?”

“I feel bad for making him cry…” Gabriel admitted, looking down. Aaron placed his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder.

“Gabe, he seems like an awfully forgiving person, eager to make friends…just explain to him why you did what you did and I’m sure he will understand right away.”

“But I…”

“And yes, you can help when he calms down a bit, he just needs to let the medicine kick in and let the bulk of the pain go away.”

“Ok…I will wait, then…” Gabriel said, backing away. Aaron nodded with a small smile.

“Gabe, that means a lot, thank you. I appreciate you and Scarecrow being open about this.”

“Y-yeah, I mean…I don’t understand…Enty, but…he seems nice, so…” He said, his voice small.

“He is, and I promise we can trust him. We need to help him like Crow helped you, and you two helped me.” Aaron said, smiling when he thought about their initial meetings.

“You’re right, yes…I will help him the same” Gabriel said firmly, knowing that if Scarecrow had abandoned him, Gabriel would…probably have never made it through the winter.

“Right…you go rest for a bit, I’m going to stay with Enty and do what I can…” Aaron said, opening the door. Right as he did so, he jumped back when he saw Enty standing there, wavering on his feet. He looked flushed and pale.

“Uh…” Gabriel said, eying the glazed look in the man’s eyes.

“Enty?” Aaron asked, not liking how sick Enty was looking.

“F-feel…bad…” He said, clutching his stomach. Aaron’s heart dropped and he nodded guiding Enty to the bathroom.

“Oh…oh dear, here, in here…” He said, leading Enty to the toilet.

Gabriel stood back, his guilt getting worse when he could hear Enty get sick, the migraine becoming too much for him to handle. If Enty lived here…they would have to remove some of their brighter lights in the house.

Gabriel edged back to his room, helpless to do anything at the moment while Aaron helped Enty.

~

“Ok, Gabe, can you bring this to Enty, please?” Aaron said, handing a glass of water and some pretzels on a small plate to Gabriel, who took it. “He needs the water, and he needs to eat something dry that won’t upset his stomach any more…”

“And…he does not have the plague?” Gabriel asked, edging towards the bathroom. Aaron gave a small smile and shook his head.

“No, Gabe. Just a really bad headache.”

Gabriel nodded and edged to the bathroom, his guilt coming back when he saw Enty sitting on the floor against the wall by the toilet, his face pale and his breathing labored. The room was dark except for one gentle candle lit on the sink.

“Here…these are you you…” Gabriel said, placing the plate and glass beside Enty, who slowly looked down at them.

“Th-thank…you…” He muttered. Even in the darkness, Gabriel could still see some tears sliding down Enty’s face.

“I…I am sorry for calling you a demon…” Gabriel said, looking down as he placed himself on the floor across from Enty. Enty looked up with dazed eyes.

“It…it is fine, I am sorry for scaring you…”

“But…”

“I have been called worse…” Enty muttered, his throat tight. Gabriel looked at him sadly.

“Well…can we start over, then?”

“Start over?”

“Yeah, like…” Gabriel said, edging closer, his eyes gentle. “My name is Gabriel. Gabriel Layman.” He said quietly. His heart warmed when he saw Enty smile.

“I…I am…Enty…” He said, the name sounding better and better each time he said it.

“Well…it’s nice to meet you and…maybe when you feel better, ah…we can take you to the antique store…”

“Antique store?”

“Aaron said you were from the 1800’s, and…if you are gonna be living with us, you will need things for your room, and…and that’s where stuff from your time will be!”

“I would…I would like that…” Enty said, his mind flustered.

“Do you like to read?” Gabriel asked.

“I…don’t remember…”

“Ah…that’s ok! I read a lot, so I can help you find some books you may like! They have a lot of nice ones at the store!”

“Oh…thank you…I would like that…” Enty said, his smile now stuck on his face. He had…made another friend…

How lucky he was…

“And you are from…the 1600’s?” Enty asked, remembering what Aaron told him. Gabriel nodded.

“Yep! About 200 years before your time.”

“And…when are we in now?”

“The 2000’s.”

“Oh…wow…” Enty said, amazement in his voice. “You…like it here?”

“Yes, I do! I find it hard to figure many ‘modern’ things out, but…I have Scarecrow and Aaron to help me.”

“Ah…will they…help me, too?”

“Yeah! And I can show you what I learned too!” Gabriel said excitedly, happy to be able to actually help someone else for once. “You will like…’cars’…” Gabriel said, with Enty’s eyes widening.

Gabriel smiled as he talked with his new friend. He was nice, and…and Gabriel liked him. He really did. He smiled as he sat in the dark bathroom, the two talking quietly back and forth.

~

Aaron stood outside the bathroom, listening to the two talk. Gabriel was getting along great with Enty. Aaron sighed and turned, eying Scarecrow’s door. He just hoped Scarecrow would be the same…

"Oi, clockwork..." 

Aaron turned, facing Scarecrow who had climbed up the stairs. His gaze was unreadable. 

"Yeah, Crow?"

"Are...are you sure this is a good idea? Letting a weirdo like that live with us?" He asked, though Aaron could tell he wasn't mad. Scarecrow was just figuring it all out. Aaron smiled at him.

"Well, I let you live here, didn't I?" He said, a snicker in his voice. Scarecrow just stared at him, a tired look in his eyes.

"Har, har, har, funny." He said flatly. Though...he knew Aaron had a point.

"Crow, I know he seems odd, but he is here through the same circumstances that brought us together." Aaron said calmly. "He...he's one of us, ok? And...if you don't trust him...can you trust me?" He asked, his eyes pleading. Scarecrow sighed.

"Yeah...yeah, clockwork, I can."

"Great! You just need to get to know him a bit, alright? When he feels better maybe you can talk a bit."

"Maybe..." Scarecrow said, eying the bathroom door. He did feel bad the flaming man was so sick...

Aaron walked up to Scarecrow, patting him on the back. 

"It'll be alright, Crow. You two seem to be more alike than you think." He said, walking away.

Scarecrow stood in place, his mind a mess. Yeah...maybe they were...

~

Scarecrow walked upstairs, noticing Gabriel go back to his room.

“Gabe? Is the uh…human torch alright?” He asked, trying to hide his concern. Gabriel gave a sigh.

“Ah, he was for a bit, then the pain came back…” He said, pausing before his door. “I think the talking made it worse, so I left him alone in the dark for a bit. He’s still hurting, though, I think…” He said gently, entering his room, leaving Scarecrow alone in the hall.

He walked to the bathroom, peering inside. He saw Enty gripping his head again as he sat on the floor. He could hear him crying. This man…definitely can’t handle bright lights.

Feeling his own guilt rise, he quickly sped to his room, pulling open one of his drawers in his desk. He found what he was looking for and slid back to the bathroom, knocking slightly.

“Hey, uh…flames?” Scarecrow said, entering quietly. Enty looked up at him, and a shiver went down Scarecrow’s spine when he saw Enty’s left white eye glowing in the darkness.

“Ah…h-hello…” Enty said, wiping his eyes. “I am sorry for…for being trouble, it just-”

“Oh, can it…” Scarecrow said, reaching his hand out. Enty looked at him and the object in his hand.

“What are-”

“My old sunglasses. They’re a good brand. They will help when you decide to leave the bathroom.” Scarecrow said flatly, handing the glasses to the man on the floor.

“Oh…th-thank you, so much…uh…”

“Scarecrow.” He said, leaning against the wall. Enty blinked.

“You don’t have a…a name, either?” He said, his eyes wide. Scarecrow looked down, now realizing that was true.

“No…no, I don’t. Guess, it’s uh…guess we have that in common.” He said, a small smile forming on his face when Enty smiled.

“Ah…yes, we do…” He said quietly, though his smile faded when the pain behind his eyes came back, his nausea returning.

“Oh, I’ll uh…I’ll leave you alone, now…” Scarecrow said, not wanting to be in here if Enty got sick. Enty nodded in understanding as Scarecrow pulled the door shut.

Enty sat in silence, trying to keep his nausea down. He was in pain, but…he felt good. This strange group he had fallen into…they took him in and immediately began helping him. They cared about him.

Enty could feel it. And they cared about each other. Enty had…found a loving family. He had found a loving family and…they wanted him to be a part of it.

A tear slid down his face, though it wasn’t from the pain. His heart…felt warm. He felt happy. He felt like…for the first time since as long as he can remember…

He felt like he belonged.

~

Night had fallen and Enty had been in the bathroom all day. He hadn’t heard anything from the flaming man in a bit, so Aaron was going to check on him. His heart dropped when he saw Enty in the dark, curled up on the bathroom floor, asleep.

“Oh…oh, dear…” Aaron said, worry drowning his thoughts. Enty was breathing quietly, so Aaron had to guess the worst of the pain was over. He gently walked up to Enty and carefully pulled him up, the man not reacting in the slightest.

He must be truly exhausted.

Once he was up, Aaron threw his arm around his shoulder and carried him to his new room, placing him in the bed. He pulled the blankets up, and stood back, eying the strange flaming man before him.

He was strange, yes, stranger than all the others, but…somehow, he still belonged here. He fit in. Aaron sighed, running his hand through his hair. Enty’s old world seemed awfully cruel. He hoped he chose to stay with them. Aaron would make sure he had a home here.

He would make sure he had a family here. They were a family, even if Scarecrow didn’t want to admit it. But Aaron knew it was true. And he would make sure Enty was a part of it.

Aaron smiled as he backed away, pulling the door closed as the room was filled with calming darkness. He had a good feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENTY FIC GOOD LORD. 
> 
> Been a while. Lololol poor Enty, can't handle light hardly at all early on.
> 
> Based on my friend Starman1569's wattpad fic "Blinded"


	54. Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Money is tight, but Elderane has a solution. Scarecrow recalls some events from his past in the wake.

**Prompt: Money**

_Featuring: Avantasia protags_

**TW: Child abuse**

“ _What_ happened?”

“Aaron was working on something in the living room and it exploded.”

“S-stars! Is he alright?!”

“He got thrown through the back door and it broke again, but he only had some cuts from the glass and a broken arm, I think. A concussion, too, but he was only at the hospital for a day.”

“Oh…well, I am glad he’s alright…” Elderane said, his mind flustered with worry as he walked beside Gabriel through the forest of Avantasia.

“Yeah…he says he’s ok, but it was still bad. Gonna be expensive, too…”

“Is it?”

“Well, Scarecrow had to go to the hospital last week because he tripped coming out of the attic…so money is a bit tight right now, I guess. We can afford it for Aaron, but we won’t be able to fix the door for a while.” Gabriel said with a shrug. Elderane blinked, looking his friend over in shock.

“You will be missing a door?”

“Just until we can make the money back…it all went to Aaron. It’s ok, this has happened before. We can manage!” Gabriel said, the optimism in his voice apparent.

Elderane looked ahead, his mind a mess. He had no idea things were so tight back home…and Elderane was living here in a royal palace while the others will have a broken door for who knows how long…and it was still winter there.

The prince wracked his mind, an obvious answer he should have thought of long ago coming to him.

“Well…I think I can offer some assistance…” He said with a smile, meeting Gabriel’s confused gaze.

~

Scarecrow walked downstairs, hands in his pockets as he rounded the corner. His heart dropped at the sight of the back door, the missing glass now covered with a bunch of duct-taped trash bags, keeping the cold air out as best it can.

It had been an accident. Scarecrow couldn’t blame Aaron. He saw the thing he was working on overload the power. Besides, Aaron already paid the price for it.

“Ah, Crow! Enty made dinner when you’re ready!” Aaron said, looking out from the kitchen. Scarecrow looked the smiling man over. He had his entire left arm in a cast and sling, and he had more smaller bandages than Scarecrow could count around his body, and one big one around his head where he had needed stitches. It wasn’t the worse injury any of them have sustained, but…it still hurt Scarecrow to see Aaron like that. Scarecrow was about to respond to his friend when Gabriel brushed past him, the younger man heading towards the kitchen as well.

“Sorry I’m late! Elderane and I were talking…he _is_ coming over tomorrow, by the way.” He said calmly, a small smile on his face. Aaron just smiled back and shook his head.

“Oh, it’s quite alright, Enty helped with dinner as I uh, can’t…” Aaron said, looking down as his arm.

He wanted to help, but the others insisted he take it easy for a while. He still had a headache from the concussion, and he was told no excessive activity. The others were helping him out, though. Aaron smiled, thinking about his friends. They really were the best, and lord knows where he’d be without them.

“Crow? You coming?” Aaron said, eying the still tense looking Scarecrow. Scarecrow stood back, looking his friends over. Enty and Gabriel were already getting their food, though Aaron hadn’t yet.

“I…I will, you all just get set up first…I’m not that hungry yet…” Scarecrow muttered, crossing his arms as he leaned against the wall.

“Ah…well, hurry and get hungry, then, while it’s hot!” Aaron said brightly, oblivious to the conflictions running through Scarecrow’s mind.

Scarecrow watched Aaron follow Enty and Gabriel, with Enty helping Aaron get his own dinner. It wasn’t that big a meal, as money was still tight at the moment. It just…couldn’t be helped. And Scarecrow…was used to it. He was used to the feeling of having nothing. Of rationing. Of just getting by.

And he was used to not eating. He didn’t need it as much as his friends did. This was just…how Scarecrow grew up. And he could manage. He had these three idiots to live with and if things got tight…they were more important to him than himself. They needed more than him, so he waited to take what was left.

He always made sure he was the last to get his serving because he wanted to make sure the others always got enough. Because growing up…Scarecrow never did. So, he’d make up for that by making sure his friends didn’t suffer like he had. He always did this, just as he had done in the past.

~

_Scarecrow walked into the small hotel room, a light bag under his arm. Due to complications, a gig he had was canceled, and he was a week short on money. He only had enough for a little bit of food. And he knew what had to be done._

_“Ah! You’re back!” Gabriel said brightly, the younger man looking up from his journal where Scarecrow could see a few drawings. Gabriel was…a really good artist._

_“Heh, yeah…here, I brought you dinner. Sorry it’s not much…” Scarecrow said, setting the bag on the bed beside Gabriel, the man looking much livelier than when they had first met. He didn’t look near as starved and he seemed to be building up a reserve of endless energy._

_“Ah, thank you!” Gabriel said, eying the bag. He froze when he saw inside, then looked up and saw Scarecrow only had a can of soda in his hands. “Crow? Where’s yours?” Gabriel said quietly, noticing there was only one meal in the bag. Scarecrow paused a moment then shook his head, leaning back against his bed’s headboard._

_“Ah, I grabbed something for myself on the way home. I was hungry, so I ate it as a walked. Don’t worry about me.” He said, hoping Gabriel bought it. His nerves faded when Gabriel smiled once more with a nod._

_“Cool! Thank you so much, Crow!” Gabriel said, getting himself comfortable on his own bed._

_Scarecrow sighed with a smile; his heart warm as he watched Gabriel. His young friend needed the food more. He was healthier now, but he was still quite thin. And Scarecrow couldn’t risk him getting sick again. The man’s immune system still wasn’t used to the modern world. So, Scarecrow did what he had to._

_Gabriel was more important._

_Ignoring the appearing growling in his stomach, Scarecrow grabbed one of his magazines and mindlessly focused on that, doing his best to ignore his own hunger. He wasn’t important. He could deal with it. As long as Gabriel was satisfied…Scarecrow was happy._

_~_

Aaron sat at the kitchen table, eying Scarecrow as the man finally came into the kitchen. Aaron watched his friend get himself dinner, though Aaron had to note…Scarecrow never got excess. He never overdid it and he never wasted food.

It…made Aaron curious. Scarecrow was careless and reckless with everything else, but when it came to food…he always let the others eat first and he never got much for himself. At first, Aaron really didn’t think much of it, as he didn’t see a reason as to why it should be a problem or reason for concern…

But as Aaron looked Scarecrow over, he really couldn’t help but notice how…small he looked. When they first met, Aaron took note of how thin Gabriel had been, and eventually the man revealed his past of living in the woods for a month, so Aaron understood why he looked that way.

Now, Gabriel had a solid home and was never short on food. He looked much livelier and now appeared to be the healthiest one of the four of them. Now… _Scarecrow_ was the skinny one. Aaron couldn’t say what made him notice it, but…he did. And then once he did…he started _really_ paying attention.

Over the years…Aaron couldn’t help but notice that Scarecrow really looked worn thin. He never ate more than he needed, and even in the structure of his face…he looked drained. He didn’t look starved, or anything, but he just looked…tired. He was now the smallest of the four of them. He visibly weighed the least and he looked the skinniest. And Aaron didn’t know why. He wanted to ask, but…he didn’t have clue on how to word it without angering Scarecrow or sounding intruding. It…may not even be a problem at all. It _could_ be nothing.

Aaron just didn’t know. But something told him…there _could_ be a problem. But he didn’t know what. So, he observed. He watched and took mental notes. Until he saw something of notable concern…he’d just watch.

Aaron sat in silence as Scarecrow sat with them at the table, his gaze locked on his plate. He really didn’t get that much to eat at all. Aaron knew they were tight on money, but…Scarecrow still needed to eat. He looked like he needed it. But he didn’t get as much as the others had. And Aaron didn’t know if it meant something or not.

He just couldn’t help but wonder if there was a deeper reason to why Scarecrow behaved this way.

~

_“Did you make dinner?”_

_“Y-yes, dad…”_

_“At least you’re good for something…” The man said, walking past the young child. Scarecrow looked in and saw his dad head towards the table. There wasn’t much there, really. They couldn’t afford much anymore. His mother had been the working one, and…because of Scarecrow, she’s…_

_“Move it!”_

_Scarecrow let out a cry as he was roughly pushed to the side. He fell to the ground, the wind getting knocked out of him as he coughed a moment, a pain in his elbow appearing as he had landed on it. He looked up and saw his older brother standing over him, a smug smile on his face._

_“Geez, can’t you stand up for yourself at all, you jerk?” The boy said, laughing as he stood with his arms crossed before Scarecrow._

_“I…I…” The child started, but he let the words fail. He wanted to fight back. But he never could. He knew what happens if he did._

_“What a loser…” The boy said, turning away towards the kitchen. Scarecrow felt some warm tears form in his eyes and he slid back, hiding beside the couch under the end table, out of sight._

_He didn’t want to be helpless. But if he tried to stand up for himself…_

_Scarecrow closed his eyes, rubbing a still sore bruise on his cheek that stung at the touch. He felt his tears slide down his face as he pulled his knees to his chest. He couldn’t eat with them. They wouldn’t let him, anyway. He had to wait for whatever was left._

_He closed his eyes and lowered his head onto his knees, holding himself close. It was the only comfort he ever got. The only embrace. He cracked his blurry eyes open and looked over, noticing a dusty broken photograph on the floor under the end table next to some burnt out cigarettes. There was a woman there in the photo, a smile on her face that was somewhat obscured by the broken glass._

_Scarecrow never knew her. And he was the reason she was gone._

_He let out another quiet sob, hiding his face again as he wrapped his arms tighter around his knees. He sometimes wondered what it felt like. A comforting mother’s embrace. Sometimes when he dreamed, he could feel her holding him. Like she was there beside him. But when he woke up…_

_He was alone in his cold room._

_He would look outside sometimes and see other families walk by the house. He saw mothers hold their kids. He saw them comfort them. The children smiled every time. The mother smiled. They were happy. They had love._

_Why couldn’t he have love?_

_Scarecrow raised a small hand up and wiped his tears. He couldn’t show them. If his family saw, they’d make fun of him again. They’d hurt him. They didn’t love him. No one loved him._

_And he sometimes wondered if anyone ever would._

_Calming his crying, he waited for his family to finish. He sat in silence, just wondering to himself. Wondering what it was like to be loved. He wondered what his mother was like. His family didn’t talk about her. Would she have loved him?_

_Scarecrow couldn’t say. Though…something tells him she would have. But…he will never know. Only in sleep and dreams he could imagine it. Only in his restless eternal dreams._

_He often wondered what life would be like with her. Someone who cared about him. He wondered if she would sing to him when he got scared or had a nightmare in the dead of night. Or if she would help him with school when he didn’t understand something. Or if she would help bandage his cuts if he got hurt. Comfort him. Tell him he’d be ok. Hold him close to her and scare all the demons in the shadows away. Protect him. Love him._

_But…he will never know._

_So, he had to take care of himself. He had to bandage his own cuts. He had to hum simple melodies to himself when he was scared. He had to be brave and scare the monsters in the dark away by himself. He had to love himself._

_But it was so hard when no one loved him back._

_Shaking his head, he took some deep breaths, something he learned from TV that made his bad feelings go away. He sat with his face hidden, and waited in silence, dreaming of a loving embrace to pass the time._

_Finally, his dad left, a cigarette in his hand as he headed for the front door to smoke. It was always a good day when he actually smoked outside, so the house wouldn’t smell like smoke for a week. Scarecrow’s brother finally left as well, heading upstairs to his room. The living room was quiet._

_Scarecrow took in a breath and pulled himself to his feet, quietly making his way into the kitchen. He stood on his toes and looked onto the counter, a bit of relief going through him when he saw there was still some food left._

_Pulling a chair over to help him reach, he climbed up and grabbed what was left and sat down, quietly eating by himself. It wasn’t much, but…it was enough. He didn’t need more. He’d just get hurt if he asked for more. So, he was quiet and waited and took what he could get._

_He wasn’t important. He could manage._

_~_

_The next day…_

“Aaron, you’re not supposed to be working…” Scarecrow muttered, eying the scientist who was standing by the broken glass door.

“Oh, I know, but Gabriel and Enty went to pick up Elderane, and the tape is coming off, and-AGH!” Aaron hissed, stepping back as he held his broken arm closer. He had pulled it too far.

“See? How are you gonna get better if you keep straining yourself, you idiot…” Scarecrow said, carefully grabbing Aaron’s other arm.

“But the door…”

“I’ll take care of it.”

“Oh, Crow, but you do all the heavy lifting work in the house, you should at least let me-”

“I’ll take care of it, ok, Aaron?” Scarecrow said, pushing Aaron towards the stairs. “You go do something that doesn’t involve any strain, and I’ll fix the door.” He said firmly, stepping back as he crossed his arms.

Aaron looked like he was about to argue for a moment, but then he sighed, taking in the piercing sharp look in Scarecrow’s eyes.

“Alright, alright…just be careful, I think there’s still some glass on the floor…”

“I’ll take care of it. Go rest, clockwork. Or I get the rope.” Scarecrow said, some humor in his voice. Aaron couldn’t help but smile and he nodded, slowly edging up the stairs.

“Very well…I’ll be up here if you need me.” He said, vanishing up the stairs.

Scarecrow stood back; the house silent. His mind blank, he walked over to the door and grabbed the duct tape Aaron had dropped, and he began retaping the slipping plastic. He shivered as a breeze blew through, the icy wind breaking through a tear in the cover.

Scarecrow sighed as he worked. He didn’t mind the work. That’s just what he did here. He took care of things. He was good at it. He had to do it.

~

_“So help me boy, if you don’t clean that up right now, I’ll make you regret it!”_

_Scarecrow flinched at the shout from his father, the child backing away as tears formed in his eyes._

_“B-but I didn’t break it…” He said, eyeing the shattered window in the front room. He saw his brother outside, a sly smile on his face as he held a baseball bat in his hands._

_“Does it look like I fucking care?” Scarecrow’s dad yelled, the man smelling somewhat of alcohol. Scarecrow knew the smell. “Do the only thing you’re good for, and take care of this!”_

_“But-”_

_“NOW!!!”_

_Scarecrow flinched with a cry as a beer bottle flew past his head, the glass from that shattering as well and mixing with the glass from the window. Scarecrow couldn’t stop his tears and he backed away towards the mess._

_“I’ll…I’ll take care of it…”_

_“Good. You fucking worthless little…” His father muttered, turning away and vanishing around the corner._

_Scarecrow stood a moment in silence, his mind reeling. Knowing had to clean it, he grabbed the dust pan from the back room and a plastic bag and got to work, carefully cleaning up the broken glass. He was good at cleaning these things. He always was the one cleaning them._

_He was always the one to take care of things around here._

_~_

Aaron walked down the stairs; a few hours now passed as he walked into the living room. Elderane’s plane was delayed, so he and the others were running late. Aaron stopped in his tracks when he saw Scarecrow still by the door, seemingly cleaning up the remaining pieces of glass that had fallen where the vacuum wouldn’t reach.

“Crow! Have you been working on this since I left?” Aaron asked, walking closer. Scarecrow looked up at him, his eyes tired.

“I…I guess…”

“Have you taken a break?”

“No…it’s fine, I can manage.” He said, going back to cleaning. Aaron stood back, his good arm on his waist in annoyance. Scarecrow never had limits and he was always pushing himself. Aaron didn’t know why, but he could tell when he was getting worn.

As he walked closer, he could see clearer how tired Scarecrow really looked. The man was unstoppable, but…sometimes you would never think it. He had visibly lost weight over the past few years, and didn’t appear to be that strong, though Aaron knew Scarecrow was physically the strongest of all of them normally, save for Enty on occasion. But still…Scarecrow looked like he had been losing weight and wearing thin. Knowing Scarecrow beat himself up often, and assuming this was a side-effect of that, Aaron let out a breath and marched closer.

“Alright, you need to take a break and eat something.”

“But…but we don’t have-”

“We have enough, Crow. You didn’t eat much at dinner yesterday, so you need to make up for that.”

“But…what about you guys-”

“Will you shut up and just eat something?” Aaron said, half in annoyance and half in amusement. “We aren’t suffering, Crow, but you look like you are. There’s still some leftovers, so those are yours.”

“But-”

“Yours.” Aaron said firmly, shoving Scarecrow into the kitchen with his good arm. Scarecrow stood back, some anger in his eyes, though his rage fell when he saw Aaron blocking the door. “You can’t leave until you take a break and eat something.” He said, firmly, standing his ground.

“Fine, clockwork…fine…” Scarecrow muttered, moving towards the fridge where the remaining food was. He had wanted to leave it for the others, but…he _was_ …quite hungry.

“Good. We can work on the door later, it’s no big deal.” Aaron said, smiling when he saw Scarecrow get something to eat.

“Yeah, yeah…” Scarecrow grumbled, sitting at the table. How…different this was. His old family had never _made_ him eat. Often, they wouldn’t even leave anything for him at all. Scarecrow stared at the plate, his mind a mess as he pondered his current situation and the people he lived with now.

Was this what family was _supposed_ to be?

Scarecrow didn’t know. He just didn’t know. He wanted to know, though. But…he just didn’t know.

~

Scarecrow blinked and looked up from his magazine when he heard the front door open. He set it down and leaned over the back of the couch. He could hear Elderane and the others. Shaking his head with a smile, he leaned back and picked up the magazine again.

“Ah! There he is…”

He looked up again when Elderane walked in, a…suspicious smile on his face. Scarecrow turned and saw that Gabriel and Enty had the same look. They knew something.

“Where’s Aaron?” Elderane asked, looking around the house.

“What’s…going on?” Scarecrow asked, noticing his friend’s odd behavior.

“Elderane has a surprise!” Gabriel said brightly, the man seemingly overflowing with excitement as he bounced in place.

“Ah, hello, Eld!” Aaron said, walking up from the basement. Elderane’s eyes landed on the cast on his arm.

“Oh, I am so glad you’re alright…” Elderane said, meeting him in the middle. “What Gabriel told me what happened, I was so worried!”

“Oh, it was nothing I couldn’t handle.” Aaron said with a shrug.

“You literally were propelled out the back door, through the glass, and into the yard, clockwork.” Scarecrow said, a sly smile on his face. “You passed out on the way to the hospital.”

“Ah, maybe, but I am fine now.” Aaron said, a blissful smile on his face. Elderane nodded then turned, his gaze landing on the broken back door.

“Well, you must forgive me for not coming to this decision sooner, the idea completely slipped my mind…” Elderane said, adjusting a small bag he had over his arm. Aaron and Scarecrow just looked at him in confusion.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Scarecrow asked, still on edge from the odd vibe in the air. They were planning something. Scarecrow could feel it.

“Well, Gabriel said you all were having some money issues, and, well…oh, you must forgive me for not thinking of this sooner…” The prince said, removing his satchel.

“Think of what?” Aaron said, his voice just as confused as Scarecrow’s.

“Yeah, English, pointy.”

“Well, you know Avantasia is a prosperous place, and well, these things were just collecting dust in the vaults beneath the palace, as they have no further use for us, so…I believe these should help you out.” He said, handing the bag to Aaron.

“Heh, what did…you…” Aaron said, his eyes widening when he opened the satchel. Scarecrow heard Gabriel and Enty laugh and he turned, eying the now pale Aaron.

“Clockwork?” Scarecrow asked, his voice small when he saw what looked like tears forming in Aaron’s eyes.

Aaron looked up, the shocked look on his face not fading as he met the excited wide eyes of Elderane.

“E-Eld…is this…”

“Enough to keep you all content for a very long time. And there is always more if needed.” Elderane said warmly; the elf placing his hand on Aaron’s shoulder. Scarecrow pulled himself to his feet when he saw Aaron break, the man running forward and pulling Elderane into a hug with his good arm.

“What the hell did you do?” Scarecrow asked, his heart racing as he stepped around the couch.

“Take a look!” Enty said, grabbing the satchel from the hysterical Aaron. Scarecrow took it, and immediately noted how heavy it was.

He blinked a moment, not knowing what to expect. Wanting answers, Scarecrow opened the bag, and as soon as he did, the world around him went silent, with Aaron’s sobs muting themselves as Scarecrow stared into the bag. Inside the satchel were miscellaneous shining gold trinkets, from coins, smaller cups and chalices, some jewelry, and Scarecrow even saw some randomly colored jewels in there.

He slammed the bag shut, his eyes widening. He could hear Enty and Gabriel laugh, though it sounded muffled. His mind totally blank, he opened the bag again. The items were still there.

“It’s all real, I assure you.” Elderane said warmly, pride in his eyes. “I am led to believe you can exchange these items for monetary equivalence.”

Scarecrow couldn’t feel anything as he stared. Everything felt numb. This was…real. From Avantasia. And it could be worth…

“Oh…god…” Scarecrow muttered, tears wanting to fill his eyes. He refused. He wouldn’t break here.

“E-Eld, oh…oh dear…” Aaron muttered; tears streaming from his eyes as he backed away. This could be worth a LOT. It could get them by for years to come. “I…I don’t know what to…oh, _Eld_ …” Aaron said, yanking the elf into a hug again. Elderane laughed and hugged back, his smile never fading.

“You all are family, so I am happy to help…any repairs or hospital trips should be no issue now…” He said, smiling wider when he saw the shocked look on Scarecrow’s face.

Scarecrow was just staring ahead, his mind reeling but blank at the same time. They…had money now. They were…well off. No more running low on food, or wondering if they can afford a hospital trip. No more having broken windows or having no power for several days until they could pay for it. No more just getting by.

They would be alright now, with this. They wouldn’t live in fear of losing the house or going hungry. Scarecrow would never have to go back to the streets, nor would his friends. They could live without fear of losing everything. They…could live.

Scarecrow gripped the bag tighter, fighting with all he had to keep his tears at bay.

~

Elderane was humming to himself, grabbing a last cup of tea before bed. All the others had as well, and the house was quiet.

“Eld?”

The prince looked up in surprise and turned, eying Scarecrow as he walked into the dim kitchen.

“Scarecrow? Usually you’re in bed first, is something the matt-oh!” Elderane said, taken aback as the man walked forward and pulled him into a hug, his face in his shoulder.

“Th-thank…you…” Scarecrow managed, and Elderane could immediately tell he was crying. Somewhat concerned, Elderane gently pushed Scarecrow away, and his heart jumped when he saw blackened tears sliding down Scarecrow’s face.

“Crow?” Elderane said, not sure what to think. He had never really seen Scarecrow act so…vulnerable. Scarecrow just shook his head and pulled Scarecrow back into a hug, holding him tight.

“Just…thank you, pointy…thank you so much…” He muttered, his tears not stopping. Elderane remained paused a moment then let out a breath, smiling as he returned the hug.

“Of course, Crow…I’ll always be looking out for you all…” Elderane reassured, holding the hysterical Scarecrow tighter. He didn’t know why this broke Scarecrow as much as it did, but…Elderane wasn’t going to pry. He was just happy to help, and it seems…Scarecrow really needed it.

The man clung to Elderane tighter, his mind a mess of thoughts. He had _nothing_ growing up. And no one ever gave him anything, not even his own family. And then he came across these band of misfit doubles, and…he often feared the case would be the same if something happened. One hospital trip too many, and they’d be back on the streets, having nothing to their name.

And now…Elderane just gave them everything.

They would be safe. They would be secure. They could survive. And Scarecrow…couldn’t be more thankful.

Scarecrow closed his eyes, his mind silencing itself as a thought came to him. Elderane was holding him close, his embrace…safe. And Scarecrow realized…he felt…loved. Not just by Elderane, but by the others. He had…a _family_. What a family was _supposed_ to be.

 _This_ was right.

He remained still, taking in the embrace from Elderane. There was once a time when Scarecrow thought he would never be loved. That no one would ever love _him_.

He was so glad he was wrong.

He had love here. He _was_ loved here. And things were going to be ok. Because they supported each other. They looked out for each other. They…were a family.

And Scarecrow truly felt loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oHohohohoh
> 
> We find out how they afford all those hospital trips...among other things.
> 
> THINGS:  
> -Eld made em rich, though they are humble and stupid so they don't do excess with it.  
> -Crow had bad bad childhood  
> -Aaron is new dad  
> -Eld can be his mom  
> -Crow is a twig  
> -But a stronk twig  
> -He always puts others first  
> -Only shows emotions if alone or with One person  
> -Wonder what the guys' reaction will be to hearing about Crow's childhood...hm...


	55. Diagnosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Gabriel's trauma is finally addressed properly.

**Prompt: Diagnosis**

_Featuring: Avantasia protags_

Scarecrow smiled as he stood by the sink, a small water gun in his hands as he filled it under the faucet. He had bought this with the intention of having a bit of fun being a nuisance around the house. Aaron had been getting on his nerves a bit lately. He got it filled and secured it, turning the gun-shaped toy over in his hands.

It was just a bit of harmless fun.

He smiled when he heard footsteps descend the stairs. Someone was coming. Scarecrow smiled wickedly and hid behind the wall by the kitchen entrance. He heard humming. Enty was walking towards him.

“HA!!!” Scarecrow screamed, pointing the gun at Enty as the man staggered back with a surprised cry of fear. Scarecrow smiled and pulled the trigger, a bit of water hitting Enty in the face as he fell back, tripping as he fell to the floor in confusion. Scarecrow lowered the weapon and stood back proudly, snickering to himself as Enty blinked and got his bearings.

“What…what was-”

“Just tryin’ to put that fire out, buddy.” Scarecrow said, reaching a hand towards Enty as he helped him stand. Enty smiled when he saw the toy.

“Oh! I see…” He said with a laugh. He looked himself over. “I… _am_ wet now.” He said flatly, wiping some of the water off his face. Scarecrow just shrugged him off.

“Ah, you’re fine, you’re fine.” He said, leaning against the basement door. Enty eyed the toy with a smile.

“Can I get one of those?”

“Sure, sure. We can team up on Aaron and Gabe.” Scarecrow said, earning a bright smile from Enty. The duo turned when they heard more footsteps come up from the basement. Scarecrow shushed Enty and the flaming man smiled and backed into the kitchen, giggling as he saw Scarecrow hide around the corner.

They watched quietly as the basement door opened, with a tired Aaron stepping out, his eyes lost in thought.

“TAKE THIS, NERD!”

Aaron let out a shocked cry of surprised fear when he saw Scarecrow pop out from around the corner, water gun in hand. Before he could process what he was seeing, Scarecrow pulled the trigger, the water hitting Aaron directly in the face. Aaron let out another fearful cry, staggering back as he hit the wall, his arms raised to block what was hitting him.

“G-good lord!” He yelled, lowering his arm when he heard Scarecrow laughing. He pulled his glasses off and eyed them, the lenses covered with drops of water. “Crow, you…why you little…” Aaron muttered, using his shirt to dry his glasses.

“Payback!” Scarecrow yelled, pointing the gun back towards Aaron. Aaron just stood there jaded as Scarecrow squirted the gun again, the water now soaking his shirt.

“Right. Thanks for that. Appreciate it.” Aaron grumbled, though he couldn’t help but crack a smile as Scarecrow laughed behind him. He had been stressed lately, so it was nice seeing him relax. Even if the things helping him do so were…annoying.

Aaron just rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen, sitting at the table beside Enty who was working on lunch. Aaron saw Enty’s shirt was wet as well.

“He get you too?” Aaron asked, glancing behind him as Scarecrow looked around the corner, presumably for Gabriel. Enty nodded with a smile.

“Yep! He said he’d buy me one.”

“Great. Can’t wait…” Aaron muttered, dreading what life would be like with a water gun war going on inside the house. He turned again and could hear more footsteps. He shook his head and turned back around. Gabriel was the next victim, unfortunately.

~

Gabriel stood in his room alone as he got dressed. It was a slow day, and he hadn’t left his room yet. He had a bit of trouble sleeping last night from some recurring nightmares he just couldn’t seem to shake. He’s tried to repress them, and it sometimes works. Other times…not so much. But he was alright. He just had to keep working to forget.

If he forgot…they’d go away.

He paused as he worked on getting his robe on. He took in a shaky breath and reached his hand down, gently placing it on his side where his scar was from the incident with the gun over two years ago. He closed his eyes, trembling slightly as he fought back memories. He had definitely worked to repress this nightmare. But…

He felt the scar, the slight circular indent in his skin still apparent as he brushed his fingers over it. He wanted to forget this one, but…the scar was always there, torturing him. He wanted to repress it, but the physical memory was there, haunting him forever.

He’d never be able to fully forget.

Shaking his head as he fought fiercely to repress the memory of that night, he took a deep breath and eased his heartrate. He couldn’t let the memory come back. Not today. It was a nice day. He wanted to enjoy it.

His mind cleared, Gabriel finished getting dressed and he pushed his door open, stepping into the hall. He could hear his friends laughing downstairs. Smiling, he took one last breath and went down the stairs.

~

Scarecrow smiled wider. Gabriel was coming. Scarecrow hid around the corner beside the basement door as Gabriel reached the bottom of the stairs. He gave a small laugh when Gabriel rounded the corner, the man blissfully unaware Scarecrow was hiding there.

“HA!!!” Scarecrow yelled, jumping out from the corner as he pointed the gun at Gabriel.

Gabriel staggered back in fright, though his heart stopped dead in his chest when he looked ahead. A gun was being pointed right at him. Gabriel’s face paled, the scene in front of him all too familiar. He blinked, and for a moment he was back in that alley, the tall stone walls closing in on him.

His heart began pounding out of his chest as his breathing picked up. He reached his hand down to his side, a burning sensation emerging as he touched it. The world in slow motion, he looked down at his hand as he pulled it away, something warm and sticky staining it. He saw red as his vision swam.

He looked back up and saw a faceless gunman before him, his figure blurry as he pointed the gun right at Gabriel’s heart. Gabriel couldn’t breathe. His chest was tight. He felt like he was drowning as he gasped for air. He put his hand back on his side, though he let out a cry as a fire emerged at the touch, the agony becoming too much to handle as his legs lost feeling. He felt warm tears sliding down his face.

He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t _breathe!_

Scarecrow was about to pull the trigger when something stopped him. He saw Gabriel look at him in absolute terror, his face paling as he stepped back, a waver in his step.

“Gabe?” Scarecrow asked in confusion as he lowered the weapon. Gabriel didn’t respond and instead kept stepping back, his breathing getting louder and rougher as he seemingly gasped for air. His eyes were miles away.

“Crow? What’s wrong?” Aaron said, noticing the odd silence. He stood and saw Gabriel standing by the couch, the man downright wheezing as his hand flew to his side. Aaron saw Gabriel grab his side with a clawed grasp, the man trembling in place. He could see tears sliding down Gabriel’s cheeks as he stood there, blinding fear in his eyes.

“I…I don’t…I…” Scarecrow muttered brokenly, dropping the water gun to the floor as guilt took him by the throat. Gabriel looked _terrified._

“G-Gabe, hey!” Aaron yelled; his eyes wide when he saw Gabriel’s legs buckle beneath him. Aaron caught him and, with shaking arms, helped lower Gabriel to the ground, leaning him against the back of the couch. Gabriel’s hand was still clutching his side dangerously tight, his gasps for air getting faster.

Scarecrow felt tears want to leave his own eyes at the sight of his trembling friend. He knew what this was. Gabriel has having a panic attack, and if he didn’t calm down, he _would_ pass out. Aaron kneeled before Gabriel, gently grabbing his arm as he placed himself in Gabriel’s line of sight, though the novice wasn’t even close to looking his way. His eyes were wide and distant as tears escaped them, the younger man gasping for air as he clutched at his side. Aaron’s heart broke at the sight.

“Gabriel?! Look at _me_ Gabriel, focus on me, ok?” Aaron said firmly but quietly, his hand holding the trembling Gabriel’s arm. Gabriel looked up slightly as he struggled to breathe, though his eyes still seemed miles away. “Gabe, can you see me?” Aaron asked gently.

After a moment of stillness, Gabriel gave an ever so slight nod, his breathing not quieting down. Scarecrow felt Enty sneak up behind him and hold his arm, though he didn’t protest. His gaze was locked on Gabriel as Aaron worked to reassure him.

“Gabriel, do you remember those breathing exercises we worked on?” Aaron asked, his eyes still locked with Gabriel’s. After another moment of no reaction, Gabriel nodded again. Aaron nodded back. “Ok…ok, can you try to do those? Breath in for four, out for eight, ok? Just focus on me and breathe, Gabe…” Aaron said, some relief washing over him when he heard Gabriel’s breathing change. It was still broken and forced, but it was longer and more drawn out.

For a few moments, Aaron just kneeled before Gabriel, happy that his friend’s breathing seemed to be finally calming down. Aaron looked behind him at Enty and Scarecrow, the two looking at Gabriel in concern.

Scarecrow couldn’t breathe himself. His guilt was holding him hostage. He had done this to his friend. He looked down, eying Gabriel’s hand. The novice hadn’t let go of his side. His side where he had been shot over a year ago.

Scarecrow felt his tears want to return when he put two and two together. He had pointed the toy gun at Gabriel. He did this. This was Scarecrow’s fault. Gabriel was recalling that night and it was Scarecrow’s fault.

But still…

He looked over Gabriel, the man still struggling to breathe. He was completely shut down. That…wasn’t normal anxiety behavior. Gabriel had the right to be afraid of guns, but…a water gun scaring him like this?

Scarecrow stood puzzled a moment. Something…wasn’t right.

“Enty…” Aaron muttered gently, motioning for Enty to join him on the floor. As Enty quietly kneeled beside Aaron, the scientist looked back to Gabriel. “Gabe, I’m going to back away now, alright? I need to talk with Scarecrow. Enty is right here…” He said, sliding over as he let Enty take his place. Gabriel didn’t say anything, but he just nodded. Aaron met Enty’s gaze. “Gabe, would you like Enty to make you some tea?” He asked softly. Gabriel kept his gaze locked on the floor as he focused on his breathing, but after a second, he nodded once more.

“I’ll go get some…” Enty said, quickly running to the kitchen. Aaron nodded and let go of Gabriel, the novice still not looking up.

“It’s alright Gabe, just breathe…” Aaron said as he pulled himself to his feet.

Gabriel gave another small nod and closed his eyes, his body still shaking as Aaron backed away. He watched as Enty came back, a warm mug of tea in his hands as he sat beside Gabriel. Aaron turned and eyed Scarecrow, the man looking visibly shaken.

“Crow come on…” Aaron muttered, motioning towards the basement. Scarecrow took one more look at his terrified friend and nodded, following Aaron down the stairs.

~

“I…I didn’t know he would…I didn’t mean to-”

“Crow it’s ok, I saw the whole thing, that…that wasn’t your fault…” Aaron said gently, sitting at his desk as Scarecrow paced in front of him.

“N-no, it was!” Scarecrow yelled, pausing before Aaron. Aaron could see some tears in Scarecrow’s eyes. “I didn’t think! I knew that would upset him, and I did it anyway!”

“It was an honest mistake, Crow, please…” Aaron said gently, hoping to calm his friend. “We didn’t think about it either, we are just as much at fault.”

“But…but he…agh…” Scarecrow said, gripping his hair as he went back to pacing. “I just… _fuck_ …” He cursed, his tears now flowing freely as he faced away from Aaron. He cared about Gabriel a lot. He hated seeing him have these panic attacks, and he hated even more now that Gabriel had one because of him.

What kind of friend _was_ he?

“Crow…I…I wanted to talk to you because, I…I think there may be something more here…” Aaron said, causing Scarecrow’s eyes to widen. The man quickly wiped his eyes and turned to face the scientist.

“What…do you mean?”

“I mean…we knew Gabriel would be shaken after that incident, but…it’s been over two years and…and that was a silly toy you had that triggered that attack…” Aaron said, running his hand through his hair as he recalled the event. “And yet, he reacted as if he were right back at that alley…the same amount of fear…” He said quietly. Gabriel would be shaken, yes, but this…this was…a lot. Especially for how long ago the incident was. “I’m sorry, if I’m not making sense, I just…I don’t-”

“No, no, I had the same thought…” Scarecrow said, earning a shocked look from Aaron. Scarecrow sighed and looked away. “I think something else is wrong, but…I don’t know what…”

Aaron took in a breath, looking down. They were on the same page, but…but they didn’t even know what was wrong with their friend on a deeper level. How could they help him? Gabriel hated recalling that night. He never spoke of it and avoided the topic if brought up.

“Wait…why don’t we call Jim?” Scarecrow said, causing Aaron to look up at him confused.

“Jim? Why?”

“He’s a cop…he works with guns, and I’m sure he’s known people who got shot. Maybe he can give us advice for what to do for Gabe.” Scarecrow said with a shrug. Aaron pondered the option a moment then nodded.

“Yes…yes, I don’t see any other initial option yet…” He said, pulling his phone out as Scarecrow came closer and sat on the other side of the desk. “Maybe he knows some way to help…” He said, hitting dial. After a second of ringing, they heard their friend pick up.

_“Aaron? Everything alright?”_

“W-well, ah…sort of, but…not…”

_“Are any of you injured?”_

“N-no, no, it’s not like that…we need your help with something…” Aaron said, wracking his brain for what to say.

_“What can I help you with?”_

“It’s about Gabriel…” Aaron said quietly.

_“Gabriel? Is he alright?!”_

“Not really…” Aaron muttered, a few tears wanting to leave his eyes now. Scarecrow saw and took over.

“You remember about a year ago we had that run-in in the alley and Gabe got shot?” Scarecrow said as Aaron struggled to keep it together.

_“Ah…yes, I recall…”_

“And you know it _was_ two years ago…”

_“Yes, I really felt bad for him, he must have been so scared…”_

“Well, that’s the thing, Jim…he still is.”

_“He’s well within right, boys, being shot is a difficult and traumatizing thing, and-”_

“No, no, like…he keeps getting these triggered panic attacks from small things that remind him of that night.” Scarecrow said.

_“Oh…can you explain?”_

“Scarecrow had a water gun and accidentally had it around Gabe, and…and Gabe went into a full-blown panic attack.” Aaron added as he wiped his eyes.

“He was just as terrified in that moment as he was that night, as if it happened yesterday.” Scarecrow said.

_“I see…and this has happened before?”_

“Y-yeah…” Scarecrow muttered. Gabriel had other run-ins with guns after the incident, and then he shut down just as he had then. He had Elderane there that time and wasn’t hurt, but…the second time Elderane _did_ get hurt. Gabriel just couldn’t seem to escape this.

“He just gets shaken with anything resembling a gun…” Aaron said quietly. “And when he gets these attacks, he just…shuts down and can’t breathe, and…oh, I just don’t know what to _do…”_

_“Well…I may have some advice, boys…”_

“And that is?” Scarecrow asked as he leaned closer to the phone.

_“Well…I am no medical professional, so this is just my observation, but from what you all are telling me, it sounds like Gabriel could have PTSD regarding the event.”_

“PTSD…” Scarecrow muttered to himself, his heart dropping.

“I am afraid I don’t know what that is…” Aaron admitted. “I am behind on my medical research…”

“Jim, isn’t PTSD a thing that just solders have?!” Scarecrow asked, his only point of reference being various movies he’s seen. Aaron looked up at him with wide eyes when he said that.

_“No, no, not at all. Soldiers and veterans have it most because they are and were constantly exposed to life-threatening events. But anyone can get it if the event they experience is traumatic enough.”_

“What is it?” Aaron asked again, his nerves rising.

_“PTSD stands for ‘post-traumatic stress disorder’, Aaron. It is a mental condition that forms when someone goes through a traumatic experience.”_

“Oh…god…” Aaron muttered to himself. He…really didn’t understand much about mental health yet. He had been doing research in private to help Scarecrow out, but…he never considered Gabriel having any issues…

Maybe that’s why his panic attacks were so bad…they never considered Gabriel to have any diagnosable issues.

_“Again, I’m no professional, but my generalized understanding is that once someone goes through a traumatic event, say, being shot, the brain gets confused and develops an unhealthy relationship with the memory of that event. This can trigger flashbacks, panic attacks, and other things that impair the person’s day-to-day life.”_

“That…does sound like Gabe…” Scarecrow said, not liking this. Gabriel? Have PTSD? It…wasn’t a good thought. Gabriel was gentle and kind…he didn’t need fear like this haunting him.

“Oh…what do we do?” Aaron asked desperately, hating how Gabriel had most likely been enduring this agony since the event and the others hadn’t even noticed.

_“Lucky for you boys, I do have a coworker who went through a similar ordeal. He saw a therapist, got diagnosed, and began therapy. It really helped him.”_

Scarecrow’s blood froze. Therapy. Therapy never did _him_ any good. His therapists abused him. They were downright evil. He _wasn’t_ going to let Gabriel go through that pain.

“Therapy? It can help Gabe?” Aaron asked.

 _“There are different kinds of therapy, so he will need to see a psychiatrist to figure out what’s best, and again, lucky for you, I can get my coworkers psychiatrist’s contact and get a recommendation.”_ Jim said brightly.

“Oh, that would be wonderful, thank you!”

“Now hold on a m-” Scarecrow started, though Aaron cut him off.

“And this therapy…it helped your friend?”

 _“Oh, yes. He’s been doing well for a few years now. I really recommend getting Gabriel checked out, I’d hate to think he’s suffering in such a way…”_ Jim said. Scarecrow looked down. He didn’t trust therapists, but…but Gabriel… _suffering…_

Scarecrow couldn’t let it continue.

“Oh, yes, we will go once he we get the ok from Gabe. Thank you so much, Jim!”

_“Anything for you boys. I’ll text you the information here once I get it. Do take care of Gabriel for me!”_

“We will…thank you…” Aaron said, hanging up the phone. He looked up, meeting Scarecrow’s gaze.

“Well…I suppose we have our next step…” Aaron said, leaning back in his chair. PTSD…oh, poor Gabriel…

“Aaron, I…I don’t know about this…” Scarecrow said nervously, looking over Aaron. “I’ve had some fucking horrid experiences with therapists, and…and I don’t want Gabe goin’ through that…”

“Crow, we don’t have any other choice.” Aaron said gently. “And I promise, I have done a bit of research on this, and modern therapists are educated and reliable if we go to the right one. Gabriel needs help, Crow…”

“I…I know, but…”

“Crow, he’s suffering. You saw what happened upstairs.” Aaron said gently, causing Scarecrow to look away. “He needs help, and what kind of friends would we be if we let him keep hurting like that?”

“I…I don’t know…”

“He’s suffered long enough, Crow…we were blind to this issue for too long. It’s time we help him stop hurting, ok?” Aaron said, leaning forward. Scarecrow met his gaze a moment then let out a breath. He nodded, earning a small smile from Aaron.

“Ok…” Scarecrow said in defeat. Aaron nodded back and stood, pushing his chair back.

“Right…how about we let Gabe rest the rest of today, then we can talk to him about options tomorrow…” Aaron said, edging towards the stairs. Scarecrow just looked down.

“Yeah…yeah, sure…” He said, his mind reeling as Aaron pushed the basement door open. The duo walked out to see Enty and Gabriel sitting on the floor, both drinking hot tea as they leaned against the back of the couch. Gabriel looked up at the duo, his shaking gone, though he still looked drained.

“Gabe? You alright?” Aaron asked quietly. Gabriel nodded and looked back down to his tea.

“I…I am, now, thank you…” He said, almost a whisper. “I am sorry, I…I didn’t mean t-”

“Now, now, none of that…” Aaron said, kneeling beside Gabriel once more. “This was our fault, ok? Not yours.” He said firmly. Gabriel blinked a moment then nodded, looking away again. Aaron sighed and placed his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. “Gabe, why don’t you let Enty take you upstairs to lay down…” Aaron said gently.

Gabriel looked over beside him at Enty who just gave him a warm smile in return. Gabriel took in a breath and nodded, meeting Aaron’s gaze.

“Right…come on…” The scientist said, with him and Enty helping Gabriel stand. The novice took a second to get his bearings then he nodded, letting Enty take his arm and guide him.

“Th-thank you, Aaron…” Gabriel muttered as he passed.

“Of course, Gabe, you go rest…” Aaron said softly, watching as Enty and Gabriel vanished up the stairs.

Aaron looked beside him at Scarecrow, the man mindlessly turning the toy water gun over in his hands.

“Crow…”

“I know, I know…not my fault…” He muttered, setting the toy on the edge of the bar. He turned and saw Aaron looking at him sympathetically.

“You go rest too, alright…I’m going to do some medical research…” Aaron said, pulling his phone out. Scarecrow nodded without hesitation and turned, heading up the stairs.

Aaron stayed in the now quiet living room. He let out a breath as his tears threatened to return, his phone tight in his hand. He looked down when he saw he got a text. It was the psychiatrist’s information from Jim.

Aaron shook his head and sat on the couch, his mind a reeling mess. If Jim was right, and Gabriel had this disorder…then that means they had let Gabriel deal with this alone since the incident. Aaron sighed and hid his face in his hands, his guilt grabbing him by the throat. What kind of family were they if they didn’t notice this…

Shaking his head again as he wiped his tears away, Aaron pulled his phone up and went online. He typed in ‘PTSD’ into the search bar. He had some research to do.

~

_The next day…_

Aaron and Scarecrow were in the kitchen, with Aaron telling Scarecrow what he had read.

“I…I looked up how they diagnose it, and…” Aaron paused, his tears threatening to return. “And while I can’t speak directly for Gabe, almost every criterion sounded like Gabriel…” He said, a stressed sigh escaping Scarecrow. That’s what he had been afraid of.

“So…what do we do?”

“We confront him gently and…and get his ok to let us take him to a psychiatrist. We have to do _something,_ Crow…” Aaron said, running his hand through his hair. Scarecrow gave a reluctant nod.

“Yeah…yeah, you’re right…” He muttered, not liking that they would send Gabriel to the type of people who basically tortured Scarecrow in his past. But…if Aaron were right…these modern therapists would be actually _helpful…_

And Gabriel _needed_ help.

The duo snapped up when they heard someone approach. Gabriel walked into the kitchen; his manner reserved. He stopped when he saw his two friends looking at him oddly.

“Um…is something wrong?” He asked quietly. Scarecrow and Aaron exchanged glances, with Aaron letting out a defeated sigh.

“Gabe, we…we need to talk.”

“About what?”

“Yesterday.”

“Oh, I…I’m fine…” Gabriel said, quickly repressing the thoughts that threatened to arise. Aaron looked at him sadly.

“Gabe, we’re…we’re worried about you and we just want to help…”

“Nothing’s wrong, though!” Gabriel said, forcing a smile onto his face. Scarecrow felt some annoyance rise in him.

“Gabe, what happened yesterday…we think there’s something more there, and we need to take you to the doctor, alright?” Scarecrow said flatly. Gabriel took a step back, his eyes widening.

“I-I’m not sick, though!” He said, a slight waver in his voice.

“Gabe, there’s…there’s different types of sick, and we think you have something that needs addressing.” Aaron said, unsure of how to explain it delicately to Gabriel. The man had even less understanding of mental health than Aaron did. “We just want to help you, Gabe, if you would just let us explain…”

Gabriel stood back, his heartrate quickening as the memory of yesterday and what triggered it began to claw its way back out of the dark recesses in his mind. He lowered his hand and gripped his side. It was just a bad feeling. It was just a nightmare. He could shake it off. He let go of his side.

“N-no, I don’t want to…” Gabriel said, backing away slightly. Scarecrow looked at him in annoyance.

“Gabe, come on…”

“No! I-I’m not sick! I’m fine!”

“YOU’RE NOT FINE!” Scarecrow yelled, regret suffocating him when he saw Gabriel flinch in fear and back away, his hand going back to his side. Scarecrow took a step back, his tears wanting to return. He glanced at Aaron who just looked back with a nervous expression. Scarecrow sighed. “Clockwork, you, uh…you go talk with him…” Scarecrow said quickly, the man running out of the kitchen and out of view. Aaron let out a breath. Guess he was doing this alone.

“Gabe…can we go upstairs, please?” Aaron asked gently. Gabriel took in a sharp breath and paused, though he nodded a moment later. Aaron gave him a small smile and the duo went up the stairs.

As they walked into Gabriel’s room, Aaron pulled the door closed, sighing as he wracked his brain for how to explain this to Gabriel. He obviously didn’t want to talk about that night, but…but he _had_ to if they were going to help him get better. Aaron turned and eyed Gabriel, the younger man sitting on the edge of his bed, his eyes on the floor.

“Gabe…” Aaron started, walking closer.

“You all think there’s…something wrong with me?” He muttered, hardly above a whisper. Aaron’s heart broke when he saw a few tears form in Gabriel’s eyes.

“No, no, Gabe…no, it’s not that…” He said, sitting beside Gabriel on the bed.

“You said I was sick…”

“You’re not sick, not like that, you just…you may have…Gabe, when…when scary things happen, you…agh…” Aaron muttered, looking away as words eluded him.

“Aaron?” Gabriel asked, fear creeping into his mind. Aaron looked up, an idea coming to him.

“Gabe do you remember when I showed you the inside of my computer when I was teaching you about technology? And I said that was what the human brain worked like?” Aaron said, a connection forming in his mind. The novice gave a small nod as Aaron took in a breath. “And…do you remember all the wires that were inside the computer?”

“I do…”

“And do you recall how, like the cogs in a clock, all those wires had somewhere to go, and when they were organized and in place, the computer was able to work?”

“Yeah…why?” Gabriel asked, confusion in his eyes. Aaron placed his hand on Gabriel’s knee, his mind trying so hard to explain this.

“Well, sometimes, if something rough happens to the computer, those wires may get mixed up and go in the wrong place, and when that happens, the computer has…glitches.”

“Glitches?”

“Yeah…the computer still runs and works, but…but with those tangled wires, sometimes certain things in the computer don’t run smoothly anymore. The programs get confused signals.” He said, hoping Gabriel understood. Aaron didn’t know how else to explain this without scaring him. “And…and the human brain is the same way. Sometimes the wires get tangled and end up in the wrong place…and it causes some things in the mind to get confused with how it processes some memories…”

“I’m…broken?” Gabriel said, his voice small. Aaron’s eyes widened.

“N-no, no, no, Gabe, no…remember, the computer still _ran_ , but…but it just had some tangles in the wiring…and the computer will work perfectly fine again when those wires are fixed and put back where they go.”

“What…does this have to do with me, then?” Gabriel asked, somewhat following. Aaron took in a long breath.

“Well…when…when the _incident_ happened…” He said, eying Gabriel’s hand, the man still clutching his side. Aaron shook his head. “When the incident happened, it caused a few of those wires in your mind to just get…tangled…and when you think about that night, your brain gets confused signals…you have been having bad feelings regarding that night…right?” He asked. Gabriel looked down, flinching as a faint bang echoed in his mind. He quickly nodded his head.

“Y-yeah…lots of…bad feelings…”

“And you’ve had those since that night?” Aaron asked fearfully. Gabriel paused a moment then nodded again. Aaron’s heart dropped. “Well…those bad feelings are because of those wires getting tangled, and…and we want to help you set things right, Gabe…”

“It will…make the bad feelings go away?” He asked, looking up to meet Aaron’s gaze. Aaron gave him a small smile.

“Yeah…yeah, it will…” He said, a bit of relief washing over him when he saw Gabriel relax slightly. “Gabe, we did research, and…and we talked to Jim, and he has a friend who went through the same thing you did.” Aaron said, feeling some hope rise when he saw Gabriel’s eyes widen.

“He…did?”

“Yeah, he did…and he went to a special doctor for it, and they helped him. He’s better now, and he learned how to work with those bad feelings, Gabe. They don’t bother him like they used to.”

“This doctor will…help me too?”

“Yeah…yeah, if you want Gabe…we won’t force you, though.” Aaron said gently. Gabriel looked down, lost in thought. He flinched, the loud bang echoing in his ears louder now as he gripped his side tighter. He looked up towards Aaron.

“I…I would like to try…if you are sure…” He said, feeling a bit better when he saw Aaron’s eyes light up.

“Oh, Gabe, I am…I know this is all so scary, but…but we’re here by your side the entire time, ok?” He said, placing his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. Gabriel smiled and reached forward, pulling Aaron into a hug. Aaron smiled as some tears left his eyes, the man returning the embrace. “You won’t be alone Gabe…I’m sorry we let you hurt for so long…”

Gabriel couldn’t stop his own tears from falling as he hid his face in Aaron’s shoulder, taking in the comforting embrace. His friends were going to help him. They were going to help the pain go away. Gabriel smiled as he let out a sob.

For the first time in a long time…he felt the darkness that was constantly dragging him down fade away. He felt…better. He felt _hope._

~

“Right…ready to go Gabe?” Aaron said, pulling his jacket tighter as he stood by the door. Gabriel slowly walked closer; his manner still reserved as his mind reeled. He had no idea what to expect.

“Why…can’t Enty come?” He asked, looking behind him where Enty sat on the couch with a book. Aaron sighed.

“Like you, he doesn’t understand this concept yet, and…and it would be more confusing having him there when he wouldn’t follow anything. We can explain everything to him when we get back, I promise.” Aaron said reassuringly. “Besides…I had him talk to Elderane, and he will be here when we get back. Someone has to wait for him.” He said with a smile. Gabriel looked to the side as Scarecrow walked down the stairs.

“What about Crow…” Gabriel asked, causing Scarecrow to stop dead in his tracks. Aaron looked up at him.

“Well…he, uh…”

“I don’t want to make things worse, Gabe…” Scarecrow muttered, leaning against the wall. Gabriel kept his gaze locked on him.

“But…I want you to come…” He said softly. Scarecrow’s eyes widened and he glanced at Aaron, the man smiling gently.

“Well…it is pushing what’s usually allowed, but…if we say he’s direct family, I’m sure they’d let him in as well.” Aaron said brightly. Gabriel and Aaron both looked up to Scarecrow, the man standing speechless on the stairs.

“I…I, uh…”

“Please, Crow…” Gabriel whispered, holding his arms closer to himself. He wanted his family there, and Scarecrow was always there to keep him safe.

“Well…well, I guess _someone_ has to make sure those doctors are legit…” Scarecrow grumbled, crossing his arms. Aaron smiled brighter.

“Very well. Enty, stay inside until we get back, alright?” Aaron yelled to the man in the living room.

“Sure thing! I’ll let Elderane know where you are!” He said brightly.

“Ok, come on…” Aaron said, opening the front door as the group left. He prayed this went smoothly. He wanted Gabriel to feel better as soon as possible. He just prayed this therapy thing would be able to help.

~

Gabriel sat quietly in the waiting room, his eyes on the floor. This place didn’t look scary, but he was still nervous. Scarecrow was sitting beside him on his phone, and Aaron was at the front desk speaking calmy with whoever was behind it.

They had been here a bit and had done some confusing paperwork, and Gabriel was getting antsy. The longer he waited the more nervous he got. He…didn’t know why he was nervous, though. This place wasn’t a normal doctor’s office. Scarecrow reassured him that there would be no scary medical tech or needles or anything like that.

Just talking.

But…the more Gabriel thought about it…the more that scared him too. He didn’t _want_ to talk about the bad feelings or the scary memories. He knew if he kept trying to push them down…they’d go away. He was getting close, he was _sure_ , but…

Gabriel flinched, his hand slowly moving to his side. Maybe he was wrong. He was just…lying to himself. He knew he was. The bad feelings just kept getting worse over time. Scarecrow was right. He _was_ sick somehow. Gabriel didn’t know how, but…he had to be. He felt broken. He didn’t _used_ to feel this broken.

He just wanted to not be afraid anymore. But he just…couldn’t escape the bad feelings. He felt like they were a tight rope around his neck and chest, their tightness varying but never gone. When he saw things that reminded him of _that_ night…the rope got tighter and tighter until he couldn’t breathe.

He just wanted to breathe again. He hoped Aaron was right…and this doctor could help. Gabriel looked up when he felt Aaron sit beside him, a warm smile on his face.

“I’m proud of you, you know…” He said softly, his hand on Gabriel’s knee. “This is very brave of you.”

“I don’t…feel brave…” Gabriel muttered; looking down. He didn’t feel anything but scared. Scared and nervous.

“Do you know what bravery is, Gabe?” Aaron asked, some amusement in his voice.

“Not…being scared…?”

“No, Gabe, no…” Aaron said with a quiet laugh. “Doing scary or hard things without being scared is more stupidity than anything else.” He said, glancing at Scarecrow who wasn’t paying attention. Aaron shook his head with a smile and looked back to the confused Gabriel and met his eyes. “Bravery…is being scared, but still doing the scary thing anyway. It’s facing a fear, and having the courage to face it _despite_ being afraid. _That’s_ bravery, Gabe.” He said, his voice reassuring and quiet.

“Ah…” Gabriel managed, his mind reeling as he pondered the implications.

“And Gabe…you’re one of the bravest people I know.”

Gabriel’s eyes shot up and he looked at Aaron in shock. Aaron gave a laugh and reached down, taking Gabriel’s slightly trembling hand in his own.

“You have been through _so_ much, and yet…you still look at the world with wonder and optimism. You still have a smile on your face despite going through hell and back. You’ve faced so much danger, and Gabe…the danger flinched first. You’re braver than anyone I’ve ever met. And I couldn’t be more proud.” Aaron finished, his hand holding Gabriel’s in his own.

Gabriel stared at him, some tears wanting to well up in his eyes. He…had never considered himself brave. He was always afraid. Always running. But…

Maybe if Aaron was right…he was braver than he thought…

“Th-thank…you…” Gabriel managed; his voice small as he looked down. Aaron let out a breath and smiled, placing his other hand on Gabriel’s back.

“It’s just truth, Gabe. And don’t worry…we’re here with you through this whole thing. You’re not alone.” He said firmly, knowing Gabriel was scared right now. Gabriel looked up and nodded, a lone tear escaping his eye that he couldn’t control.

For a while longer, the trio sat back, with Aaron and Scarecrow talking calmly to Gabriel while they waited. Gabriel’s nerves shot up when the door to the back opened, and a man looked in.

“Gabriel Layman?” He said, his voice calm. Gabriel couldn’t feel anything. He felt stuck in time as his mind blanked.

He flinched and came back to reality when he felt Scarecrow’s hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Scarecrow looking at him with an encouraging smile. Feeling returning to him, Gabriel stood and began walking, not sure what to expect.

This was not like any doctor’s office he’d ever been to.

“Ah, you’re Gabriel, then?” The man said lightly, looking Gabriel over.

“I…I am…”

“My name is Dr. Stevens, and…you two are…?” He said, eying Aaron and Scarecrow.

“I’m Gabriel’s cousin, Aaron Blackwell.” Aaron said calmly, shaking the doctor’s hand. “I _am_ in charge of his medical records and official documents, however.”

“Very nice. And you…” The doctor said, eying Scarecrow with a smile.

“Ah…I’m, uh…I’m…” Scarecrow muttered, his mind blank. He hadn’t thought of a cover story for himself.

“My brother.” Gabriel said quickly, his heart racing as he said it almost involuntarily. Scarecrow’s eyes widened when he heard it, though a small smile crept onto his face as he took it in.

“I…go by Crow.” Scarecrow said, shaking the man’s hand as well. The doctor gave him a brief odd look then shrugged, taking a step back.

“Well, why don’t we get started then?” He said, holding the door open for the group.

Gabriel’s feet didn’t want to move. He felt his breathing pick up a moment, but then he calmed when he felt Aaron take his hand in his own again, an encouraging smile on his face. Gabriel nodded and began walking with the group, sticking close to Aaron.

The group entered a small office, and while it was very professional and neat looking…it wasn’t scary like a hospital room. It helped ease Gabriel’s nerves a bit as he took in the almost…homey room.

“Right, you three can have a seat there…” The doctor said, motioning to three chairs towards the middle of the room.

Aaron led Gabriel over and sat the younger man down in the middle, while Aaron sat on one side and Scarecrow on the other. Gabriel relaxed a bit when he felt Aaron take his hand in his once more. The psychiatrist sat in a chair across from them, his manner relaxed.

Scarecrow had to admit…this was nothing like the psychiatrist in his world. This place was downright welcoming. His defenses lowering, he leaned back in his chair, now realizing that…this had been a good idea.

This seemed like an actual professional who could help Gabriel.

“Right…so, from Mr. Blackwell’s call, it seems you have been having a hard time regarding a moment from a few years ago, correct?” The man said, looking Gabriel over. Doing his hardest to keep calm and collected, Gabriel nodded, his gaze locked down.

“I…I think so…”

“Can you just give me a brief description on what you are experiencing?”

Gabriel took in a breath, his mind focused on Aaron’s hand in his.

“I…I guess, when I think about it…or when something reminds me of it…I get really bad feelings.”

“What kind of bad feelings?”

“I…feel sick, and…and can’t breathe, and…I still feel the pain sometimes…” Gabriel said, using his other hand to grip his side where the pain forms. Scarecrow glanced over; his heart heavy as Gabriel talked.

“Now, Mr. Layman, are you comfortable telling me just briefly what happened to cause this?” The doctor said, leaning forward slightly. “If you can.”

Gabriel looked up, meeting his gaze. The man looked…kind. He just wanted to help. He wasn’t scary. Gabriel turned and eyed Aaron, his friend still holding a warm smile on his face.

Gabriel had to be brave.

“Th-there was an incident…with a guy in the city, and…and he had a gun…I got…I got hit…” Gabriel muttered, his nerves rising. He pushed them down with all he had. He couldn’t break here.

“And how long ago was this?”

“Over two years.” Aaron said, guilt in his voice as he thought about how long Gabriel had been dealing with this.

“Right…and these bad feelings you have…they keep coming back?”

“Yeah…worse each time…” Gabriel said softly, looking to the side.

“Has anything else happened between the event and now to heighten those feelings or keep the memory active in your mind?”

“Y-yes…” Gabriel said, his voice shaking when he recalled the later run-ins with guns.

“He…got mugged again later…” Scarecrow said guiltily, as that one was his fault. “He didn’t get shot again, but…it was close…”

“And…his friend had a run-in as well, I’m afraid…” Aaron said. “He… _did_ get hurt…”

“Oh…I see…” The man said, his eyes sympathetic.

“Everything else that triggered the memory were small harmless things, though.” Aaron said.

“Can you give me an example?”

“I…had a water gun the other day…” Scarecrow said softly, his guilt taking him by the throat. “I didn’t mean to scare him, but…I did…”

“And…did that trigger these bad feelings?” The doctor said. Gabriel nodded; his gaze still locked on the floor.

“It did…”

“And…how vivid was the memory?”

“I…felt like I was back there…back to that night…”

“Right…” The doctor said, leaning back. “I _was_ informed that you wanted to be checked for PTSD, and I would like to go through with it based on what you told me just now.”

“Will it hurt?” Gabriel asked, his voice small. The doctor’s eyes widened.

“No, no! I just ask you some questions. That’s all, Mr. Layman.”

“Oh…ok…” Gabriel said, looking down again, now more on edge.

“Now…I will have to ask about some details of the event…are you comfortable sharing?” He asked, his voice cautious. Gabriel paused a moment, feeling Aaron’s hand in his own, then nodded.

“I can try…”

“Ok…one moment…” The doctor said, grabbing a binder from behind him. Gabriel saw a packet of paper in there, the man flipping through the pages. “You turned in a brief file on the event before you came in…now I’m going to ask about the experience and how it affected you. This is to help me understand you and what you are feeling. If it becomes too much, let me know, and we can stop, alright?”

“Alright…” Gabriel said, his nerves clawing away at his heart. He couldn’t break. He couldn’t.

“If you don’t understand something or have a question, feel free to ask. And when you answer, I don’t need a lot of information, so just give me what first comes to your mind.”

“I will try…” Gabriel said, forcing himself to look up. He had to do this. He’d never get better if he didn’t. He had Aaron and Scarecrow beside him, and he was safe. He could talk about it. That’s all this was. Just talking.

He could do this. He was brave.

“You already told me a bit about the event. Can you give me a few more details on that day?” The doctor asked, pencil in his hand. “How were you involved, who else was there, or anything else about the event you found important.”

Gabriel wracked his brain, intentionally thinking about the night for the first time since. He could do this.

“It was…me and my friend, and…the man with the gun was after him…because he can look scary…” Gabriel said, doing his best to dance around the supernatural details. “And…the man shot at him, but missed and…and hit me…” He said, his hand clutching his side. He could feel a faint burning. “The…the man left, and…and I remember…a burning feeling, and…and pain, and…then I was in the hospital.” He said, letting out a breath as he got through it.

He was still composed. He had done it. He felt Aaron squeeze his hand a bit tighter, the touch reassuring. Gabriel sat in silence for a moment as the doctor scribbled some things down on the paper.

“Ok…and you said you have had recurring, involuntary, intrusive, and distressing thoughts about the event while awake, yes?” The doctor said calmly. Gabriel nodded, the many fearful memories returning to him. “And you have had one within the past week?”

“The…the water gun…” Scarecrow muttered, earning another nod from Gabriel.

“How does it happen that you start remembering the events?”

“I…I see something that looks like a gun, and…I can’t help but think of that night…”

“How much do the memories bother you?”

“A lot…” Gabriel said without question. “I can’t breathe or think, and… _and_ …” He said, losing his words as some of the memories came back.

“He gets panic attacks quite bad.” Aaron cut in, saving Gabriel from speaking for a moment. The doctor saw and paused a moment, going back to writing as he let Gabriel breathe.

“Right…and can you put these memories out of your mind in the moment?”

“N-no…when they come, the bad feelings take over and…and it’s all I think about…” Gabriel admitted; recalling his attacks.

“Right…going a bit deeper, have you had any unpleasant dreams about the event?”

“M-many times…” Gabriel said softly. Aaron sighed, looking to the side. He knew Gabriel had nightmares. He _knew_. But he never thought they’d be bad enough that it meant he had something…like _this_.

“Can you describe a typical dream and what happens when you wake up?”

“Th-the dream is…usually just the event…over and over again…” Gabriel said, holding back tears. “I wake up scared and…and I can’t breathe then either…”

“Have you had them within the past week?”

“Yes…”

Scarecrow felt a constant dagger chipping away at his heart each time Gabriel spoke. Aaron had been right. Almost all criterion fit Gabriel.

“Within the past week, have you felt like the event was happening again?”

“Like…awake?”

“Yes, this is what we’d call a ‘flashback’, where you feel like you are right back at the event.”

“I have…” Gabriel said, looking to the side, avoiding the gazes on him. “Yeah…I have…”

“What do you do when this happens?”

“I…I am there in the alley, and…and I feel the pain again, but…but then one of the others starts talking, and the scene fades away, and…I’m home again…” He said, his nerves easing a bit when he recalled how his friends always helped him get home.

“And you said you do have physical reactions? Your heart races, you can’t breathe…”

“Yes…all those, and…and I feel scared, and…like I’m about to die…” He cried, gripping his side tighter. He couldn’t stop a tear from escaping his eye. He felt somewhat sick again as his heart started racing. The bad feeling was back.

“Gabe?” Scarecrow muttered fearfully, now noticing his friend seemed to be breaking a bit.

“Are you thinking you’re about to die right now?” The doctor asked calmly, his voice quiet. Aaron’s heart dropped cold when Gabriel nodded, his gaze stuck on the floor as some tears slid down his face. Scarecrow didn’t know what to do or even what to think.

Had…Gabriel been having these thoughts since the event?

“Gabe…you’re ok…” Aaron said sadly, holding Gabriel’s shaking hand tighter.

“Mr. Layman…what is it that’s making you feel this way right now?”

“I…I don’t _know_ …” Gabriel cried, the man feeling himself lose control. He couldn’t stop his tears. His eyes burned. His chest hurt. He couldn’t get air in.

“That’s ok, that’s ok…don’t force yourself…” The doctor said calmly. He sat back a moment, letting Gabriel breathe.

“Gabe…there’s no danger here…” Aaron said, his heart shattering the more he thought about how scared Gabriel has been since the event.

“I…I still…feel it…” Gabriel whispered; his hand clawed on his side. He felt Aaron hold his hand tighter.

“Gabe, can you look at me?”

Gabriel took in a breath and slowly looked up, meeting Aaron’s familiar gaze. He breathed a moment, just focusing on Aaron. There was nothing else. Just Aaron. After a minute, the pain started fading.

He was ok.

He spent a moment just breathing, regaining his composure. When he felt like he was pulled together again, he continued.

“I…I feel like that…when I think about it too much…” Gabriel finally managed, looking back towards the doctor.

“That actually leads into the next set of questions…” The doctor said, looking back at Gabriel. “In the past week, have you tried to avoid thoughts or feelings about the event?”

“Oh…oh, yes…” Gabriel said, sure of himself on that one. “I do every time it comes up.”

“Every time?”

“Yeah…it hurts to think about so I don’t think about it…”

“And when you do…you said each panic attack feels worse?”

“I…I guess…”

“Do you think this helps?”

“I mean…I don’t think about it so the bad feelings stay away…” Gabriel said, his hand still on his side. “If I thought about it, then…I’d feel the bad feelings every day…”

“I see…and you avoid things that remind you of this as well, yes?”

“I suppose…I don’t like the toy guns, or…or the violent movies…”

“And you work hard to avoid these things?”

“As hard as I can…”

“Ok…” The doctor said, scribbling more down on his sheet. “And when you do remember the event…do you have trouble remembering parts of it?”

“Like…have I forgotten anything?”

“You said you get vivid flashbacks occasionally. Do those differ from what actually happened in any way?”

“Y-yes…I think so…” Gabriel said.

“Can you explain?”

“When it really happened, the gun was…he was pointing it at my friend…” Gabriel said, his voice wavering. “But…when I am back there…my friend isn’t even there…and the gun is pointed at me…”

Aaron was having trouble keeping his own composure together as he stared to the side. He had _no_ idea Gabriel felt this way. He had _no_ idea. His friend had been terrified this entire time and they didn’t notice at _all_.

What kind of family _were_ they?

“Right…these next few go a bit personal.” The doctor said gently. “But, within the past week, have you had any negative beliefs about yourself, the world, or others?”

“I…I…” Gabriel started, glancing beside him at Scarecrow and Aaron. He felt a bit of his heart crumble and he looked down, avoiding their gazes. “As the bad feelings got worse…I did start thinking I was… _broken_ …” Gabriel admitted, not looking up.

“Can you explain?”

“I…didn’t used to feel bad like this, so…so when the incident happened, I thought…I thought it broke me and…something was wrong with me, and…I don’t know…” He cried; his gaze glued to the floor as his heart beat out of his chest.

“And…you have mentioned several times you have strong negative feelings about the event…specifically fear?”

“Yeah…yeah, a lot…I feel afraid…all the time…” Gabriel said softly, a bit of shame in his voice.

“How do you manage these feelings?”

“I…do the same thing as before…I just…try to hide them away…move on…”

“Does it work?”

“No…” Gabriel muttered; his shame worse. Was this bravery? It didn’t feel like it. Maybe Aaron was wrong…

“Have you yourself felt more reserved or closed off since the event?”

“Y-yes…”

Aaron looked down and closed his eyes, his guilt becoming unbearable. He _had_ noticed Gabriel get more closed off. Only days after the event he had noticed the change in his friend.

And he didn’t do a _thing_ about it.

He thought it was just residual fear, and he’d walk it off. But it was deeper than that. And Aaron hadn’t seen. Their Gabriel has been shaped by trauma and fear for over two years now and they hadn’t noticed or done a _thing_ about it until now.

Aaron…felt sick to his stomach the more he thought about it.

“Within the past week, have you had any strong startle reactions? Or been overly jumpy?”

“I mean, I got scared when a demo-agh!” Gabriel hissed, with Scarecrow quickly elbowing him in the side.

They _couldn’t_ tell the man about any demons or supernatural things. Gabriel…would get a _very_ different diagnosis then.

“I’m sorry?” The doctor said, looking up.

“I mean, I uh…I got overly scared when Scarecrow accidentally set off a firecracker in the house…” Gabriel corrected, his nerves spiking. That… _was_ true.

“Ah…right…” The doctor said, accepting the new info. Gabriel let out a breath, calming his heart. He hadn’t been thinking. He couldn’t say anything weird. “Ok…and have you had any issues falling or staying asleep?”

“Y-yeah…when the nightmares come, yeah…” Gabriel said softly. “If it keeps coming back, I don’t sleep that night…” He said, earning a shocked look from both Aaron and Scarecrow. _Aaron_ was supposed to be the sleep-deprived one. Not Gabriel…

“And these symptoms…have been occurring for over a month?”

“Since the incident…” Gabriel admitted. Aaron clutched his own stomach as his guilt made him feel even more sick. Scarecrow kicked himself inside for his ignorance.

How could they have not _noticed?_

“Right…one moment…” The doctor said softly, looking his papers over. “Ok, I need just a few minutes to organize these…so, I’m going to send you to the waiting room for just a bit, alright?” He said, pulling himself to his feet. The others rose and nodded, with Aaron holding Gabriel’s hand tight in his.

“You did good, Gabe…” Aaron reassured, pushing his guilt down as he walked back to the waiting room with Gabriel.

“I…I couldn’t keep it together, though…” He said softly, his voice somewhat broken.

“Gabe, you did great, alright?” Scarecrow said, sitting beside Gabriel. “You toughed it out.”

“You were brave, Gabe. I promise.” Aaron said firmly, his smile warm as he held Gabriel’s hand tighter.

“I…was?”

“Hell yeah, Gabe.” Scarecrow said, lightly punching Gabriel’s shoulder. “You did great. We’re proud of you.”

“O-oh…” Gabriel said, looking down as his tears returned. He breathed a moment then looked back up. “What…happens now?”

“The doctor is going to go over what you said and make a decision, Gabe.”

“A decision on what?”

“If you need professional help…” Scarecrow said, looking ahead as he pushed his own tears down. He didn’t want Gabriel to have PTSD, but…from how he answered the questions…

How could he not?

“What happens if I am sick?” Gabriel said fearfully. Aaron placed his other hand on Gabriel’s knee, reassuring him as best he could.

“It’s…it’s not that you’re sick, Gabe, remember? And we talk a bit with the doctor, and then he’s going to send us to someone who can help you…”

“H-how?”

“You know how normal doctors can treat physical wounds, Gabe?” Scarecrow said, earning a nod from Gabriel. “Well, these doctors, therapists, they can help you feel better in your mind. They make those bad feelings go away.”

“Will it hurt?”

“No, no, Gabe, no!” Aaron said, almost amused. “They talk to you, you work with them, and over time they help you face those memories and straighten out those wires, like I told you.”

“Oh…I see…”

“They will just talk, Gabe. And it’ll help you. I promise.” Aaron said firmly, a warm smile on his face.

Gabriel looked between Scarecrow and Aaron, his mind a mess.

“W-well…if you think so, then…then I’ll…be brave…”

“That’s my time capsule…” Scarecrow said, ruffling Gabriel’s hair, though the younger man swatted his hand away with a small laugh.

Gabriel felt a bit better as the realization that he was done set in. He sat back, waiting to hear what the doctor would tell him, though…he still didn’t know _what_ he would tell him. But…no matter what it was…he’d be brave. And he’d face it.

He couldn’t let his friends down.

~

Gabriel took in a nervous breath, following his friends back into the office. They sat back down in their chairs, the psychiatrist in front of them. He had the binder from before in his hands.

“Right…” He said, looking up to meet Gabriel’s nervous gaze. “Based on the answers you gave me, your experiences, and the recurring flashbacks and attacks…I do think it is safe to say there is PTSD present in regards to this event.” He said calmly.

Gabriel blinked; his mind now blank.

There… _was_ something wrong with him.

Aaron let out a breath, glancing to the side as he fought back tears. He knew Gabriel would have it, but…hearing it officially still…hurt. Scarecrow kept his gaze on the floor, not sure what to think. Gabriel had PTSD.

And he’s had it for over two years. And the others…hadn’t noticed. Scarecrow shook his head, his own tears wanting to return.

“PT…SD?” Gabriel said fearfully, those four letters coming back again. He…never asked what they meant. The psychiatrist saw the confused and scared look on the younger man’s face.

“It stands for ‘post-traumatic stress disorder’, it-”

“D-disorder?!” Gabriel cried, his heart now racing as a jolt of fear struck him. His mind was reeling when he felt Aaron take his hand again.

“Gabe, remember what I told you about the other day?” Aaron said quickly, guilt hitting him when he realized he never told Gabriel what PTSD was. Gabriel blinked and nodded, some tears in his eyes. Aaron sighed, glancing to the doctor. “PTSD is just the name for what I talked about…”

“It is a mental condition formed when someone goes through a scary event like what you endured.” Dr. Stevens said calmly, not wanting to make the younger man more afraid. “What happens is when the event occurs, the brain creates a bad connection with that memory.”

“Like the wires in the computer, Gabe…” Aaron muttered, hoping this would help Gabriel understand. Gabriel just sat between everyone, his mind reeling too fast for him to find words.

“With PTSD, whenever the person recalls the event, those bad connections create unhealthy relationships with the memory. The brain has trouble distinguishing the actual event from a memory, thus heightening the fear response when the memory is recalled.”

“Uh…” Gabriel said, his eyes wide as his mind tried to process all the complex information. “I’m…broken?”

“You’re not broken, Gabe…” Scarecrow said, taking his friend’s other hand in his own as guilt took Scarecrow by the throat. Gabriel wasn’t broken. Scarecrow knew broken. “PTSD is your mind having trouble telling the memory apart from the event…”

“You know how when someone is injured, say in a car crash, and they have physical injuries and stress from the accident?” The doctor said calmly. Gabriel nodded, the explanations finally becoming clearer. The doctor saw and kept talking. “Well…with traumatic events, say, getting shot, the mind sustains mental injuries and endures stress, similar to a physical injury. Sometimes, with certain people and certain events, those mental injuries remain and the stress doesn’t fade.” He said, hoping the explanation went through. “The injuries don’t necessarily heal properly. The bad feelings you have? That is the PTSD in effect, bringing those mental injuries to light.”

“So…it can…heal?” Gabriel said, finally understanding. Aaron let out a breath, his nerves easing. The hard part was over.

“Oh, yes, indeed.” The doctor said, relaxing a bit more as well.

“What…do I need to do?”

“Well, first, I recommend seeing a therapist who can help you one on one.”

“A…doctor?”

“It’s like a doctor…for your mind, I guess.” Scarecrow said, his hand still in Gabriel’s. Gabriel nodded and looked back to the psychiatrist.

“Yes, in a way. They will help you in determining the best way to face and treat your PTSD and help ease those bad feelings.”

“What would they do?” Aaron asked, not knowing himself.

“Well, there are many different types of treatments and each one is used differently and affects people differently. He will need to talk with his therapist about the best option.” The doctor said gently. “There is cognitive processing therapy, which is where you will have weekly sessions with the therapist and go over the event, breaking it down, and slowly work to ease the memory and live with it.”

“Ah…” Gabriel said, still unsure about facing his memory. But…if it’ll help the bad feelings go away…

“There’s also prolonged exposure therapy, which is a direct conformation of the memory to help face it and ease the painful reactions to said memory.” The doctor continued. “Then there are a few ways that focus on mental relaxation and cognitive reconditioning in regards to the memory, and lastly, though we don’t recommend this be used until last resort, medications are available to help with PTSD.” The doctor said, looking the group over. “But again, use those only if you must.”

“He…doesn’t like complex medicine for _normal_ things, don’t worry.” Aaron said, recalling how cautious Gabriel was of modern medicine.

“Alright then. I can get you set up with a therapist contact, and you can go from there.” The doctor said, pulling himself to his feet, the others joining. “You did good, Mr. Layman, you were very brave today.” He said, a warm smile on his face as he held his hand out.

Gabriel’s eyes widened and he reached back, shaking the doctor’s hand.

“Th-thank…you…” Gabriel said, his mind still a mess.

“Yes, thank you, doctor.” Aaron said, walking up to shake the man’s hand. “This was quite helpful…”

“Of course, I’m happy to help. And if you have questions, just call. I’ll get some therapist’s contact information to you as soon as possible.” He said, stepping back.

“Thank you…” Scarecrow said, nodding to the man.

He…still felt horrible. Scarecrow walked out of the room behind the group, watching silently as Aaron checked them out at the front desk. Gabriel was behind him, his eyes miles away and lost in thought. Scarecrow knew Gabriel didn’t understand mental health at all. It wasn’t even close to being a considered thing in his time.

And…this whole thing scared him badly. He just hoped therapy helped Gabriel. Scarecrow couldn’t get Gabriel’s answers to the questions out of his head. Gabriel was so shaken, and he’s been suffering long enough.

Scarecrow couldn’t let it continue.

Aaron let out a breath as they walked outside, his own mind a mess. Gabriel was walking silently behind him, not looking afraid but not looking calm either. He just looked…stuck. Aaron knew Gabriel still didn’t fully understand, so he was just trying to process it all.

As he climbed in the car, Aaron still couldn’t shake his nauseous feeling. He pulled the car out of the lot and began driving home. Glancing over, Aaron felt some relief wash over him when he saw Gabriel lean his head to the side, his eyes closed. He was exhausted.

Gabriel needed the rest. It’s been a long few days, and until he gets into the swing of things with therapy…he’s still going to be on edge for a while.

Aaron drove in silence, his mind a mess. He couldn’t stand the thought of how scared and hurt Gabriel was. He felt some tears form in his eyes as his own memory of that night came to light. Aaron…had really thought they were going to lose Gabriel then. He had been there by his friend’s side…with Gabriel’s hand cold and limp in his own as his friend bled out before him.

He had really thought Gabriel was going to die. And…it seems Gabriel had the same recurring thought. Except he…couldn’t shake his. And he kept reliving that horrid moment over and over…and _over_ …

Aaron shook his head, a few tears welling up in his eyes as he drove. Gabriel hadn’t died. He _hadn’t_. He lived, and he was alright. He was scared still, but…he had survived. And Aaron would make sure he wouldn’t suffer anymore. He refused to let it continue.

Aaron felt a small smile form on his face as he thought about his friend. He was still so young. When they first met, Gabriel was roughly 21. He would have been considered a teen only a few years prior. And when Aaron was Gabriel’s age…Gabriel would have just been a kid. It was…hard but funny to think about.

But despite it all…he was still young. And didn’t deserve this suffering. And Aaron _hated_ how Gabriel had been through so much trauma in his life. Some he knew…would be harder to address.

He couldn’t exactly tell a modern therapist about almost being burned alive at the stake. Or being possessed by a demon. Or…whatever the hell went on in Avantasia before Gabriel met the others.

Those…still haunted Gabriel. And Aaron would have to be creative to help him work with those traumas. But for now…one event at a time. And Gabriel was going to get help for it.

He was going to be ok.

~

“Right, so Elderane should be here…” Aaron said as he unlocked the house door. “Though I think we should let you get some rest first before we explain any-”

“GABRIEL!!!”

Gabriel staggered back with a fearful cry as Elderane tackled him, the elf’s arms wrapping around his chest.

“ENTY SAID YOU HAD SOMETHING CALLED ‘PTSD’ ARE YOU DYING?!” Elderane screamed, his head turning up to meet Gabriel’s shocked one as tears slid down the elf’s face.

“JESUS ELD GET A GRIP!!!” Scarecrow screamed, yanking the hysterical Elderane off the now shaking Gabriel.

“B-BUT…HE…” Elderane cried, his tears not stopping as Scarecrow held him back.

“Enty, did you not tell him what PTSD was?!” Aaron asked, eying the shy Enty as he slowly rounded the corner.

“I…I tried, but he wouldn’t listen…” He said; his voice small. Aaron rolled his eyes and turned, facing the still shaken Gabriel.

“Gabe, you go upstairs and take a hot shower, alright? I’ll have some dinner for us when you’re done.” He said with a warm smile, his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder. Gabriel took in a deep breath and smiled back with a nod.

“Thank you…” He said softly, heading calmly up the stairs. Aaron nodded and turned, eying the shaking Elderane held back by Scarecrow.

“Eld…what the hell…” Aaron breathed, his voice tired.

“E-Enty said…disorder…he’s…he’s…” Elderane said, eying the stairs with panicked eyes.

“Alright, alright, over here…” Aaron said, motioning for the group to follow. Scarecrow released Elderane and the elf took one last look at the stairs before following the group towards the living room. He sat on the couch next to Enty, while Scarecrow sat in one chair and Aaron in the other.

“I don’t…understand…” Elderane said, noticing how the others all looked so calm.

“Eld, look, I’m gonna keep this brief and simple, ok?” Aaron said calmly, earning a small nod from the elf. Aaron rolled his eyes again and took in a breath. “Gabriel does have a condition called PTSD, or post-traumatic stress disorder…it won’t kill him, Eld, so please…calm down…” He said firmly.

“B-But…”

“Eld, it’s a condition that formed after the incident in the alley two years ago.” Scarecrow said, crossing his arms as he looked towards the floor. “Hence the ‘post-traumatic’ part of the phrase.”

“It just means that when he was shot, his brain created an unhealthy relationship with the memory, and every time he thinks about that night too much, his brain thinks he’s back in the alley getting shot all over again.” Aaron said sadly, meeting Elderane’s fearful gaze. “It means he gets something like a panic attack each time he recalls the event.”

“O-oh…I see…” Elderane muttered, looking towards the ground himself. That…does make sense…

“He’s going to see a special doctor to help him, and he’s going to be fine, Eld, alright?” Scarecrow said, now looking back up towards the elf. “It’ll take time, but he’ll be ok…” He repeated, more in reassurance for himself than for Elderane.

Elderane sat back, his mind a mess.

“So…what do we do?”

“We just keep things _calm_ , for one, Eld.” Scarecrow said, causing some guilt to rise in Elderane’s chest.

“What we can do is support him, try not to overwhelm him, keep things calm, and when he starts therapy, do whatever we must to help him recover.” Aaron added. “Just keep things normal, with some extra consideration for his wellbeing thrown in.”

“If we act fucky it may just mess him up more…” Scarecrow said, glancing to the side.

“Right…yes, I understand…I apologize for my behavior, I…I didn’t…”

“It’s ok, Eld.” Aaron said, a warm smile on his face. “This is a new thing for all of us…”

“What should we do tonight, then?” Elderane asked, not wanting to just sit by. Aaron looked ahead, lost in thought.

“Well, he will be tired, so I think he will want to go to bed early, but before then, why don’t we try something to get his mind off things…”

“Game night?” Enty asked, his eyes perking up. Aaron gave a small laugh and nodded.

“Yes, that may be light enough. We can ask him at dinner.”

“Cool!” Enty said, excited for something fun.

Aaron took in and released a breath, his mind easing. Gabriel was going to be ok. They’d be there with him every step, and they’d support him no matter what. He would be ok.

~

_Several days later…_

“I…have to go alone?”

“I’m afraid so, Gabe.” Aaron said sadly, eying Gabriel as the man stood by the door.

“But…but if I can’t…if I can’t do it…I won’t have you there…” Gabriel said, some tears wanting to form in his eyes. He was going to his first therapy session, and he had to admit…he was scared.

“We’ll be back here waiting for you, Gabe…it’ll be ok…you can do it.” Aaron said, not a doubt in his mind. Gabriel looked down, and Aaron could see him struggling to hold back tears.

The younger man flinched when he felt Aaron pull him into a hug, his arms holding in close. Gabriel felt himself break and he leaned his head down, hiding his face in Aaron’s shoulder.

“You can do this, Gabe…you’re braver than you know…” Aaron said quietly, his mind meaning it sincerely. “What you’re doing takes a lot of courage, and I couldn’t be more proud of you…”

Gabriel let out a sob, his emotions all over the place as he held Aaron close.

“Here…want me to make you some tea to take in the car?” Aaron said, pulling back. Gabriel wiped his eyes and nodded. Aaron smiled and stepped back. “Right…one minute, Gabe…” He said, backing away.

Gabriel stood there, alone in the foyer as his mind reeled. He _was_ scared. He didn’t know what to expect. But…if Aaron was right…

He could do it. Gabriel shook his head, wiping away the last of his tears. He could be brave. Gabriel thought of Scarecrow, and how he handles situations. He could be brave like Scarecrow. He could be brave.

He could do this.

“Here, Gabe…just take it easy, ok? I can make you a new hot cup when you get back.” Aaron said, handing the sealed cup to Gabriel.

“Thank you…” Gabriel managed; his throat tight. He could do this.

“I believe in you. We all do.” Aaron said, watching as Gabriel opened the door. Gabriel turned and nodded, a smile on his face. He walked out and headed for the car, his mind going a mile a minute.

The others all believed in him. He guessed…he’d have to believe in himself as well.

~

_Several weeks later…_

Aaron sat calmly at the kitchen table, mindlessly drawing some mechanical schematics in his journal as he smiled to himself. It was a warm spring day, and the windows downstairs were all open as a gentle breeze blew into the quiet house. Enty and Scarecrow had gone downtown for the day, and Gabriel was at a therapy session. Aaron was happy at home, taking in the serenity.

Things…we good right now. Gabriel had been shaken before his first therapy session, but as he went to more…Aaron _could_ see a change. Gabriel told him a bit on what he did, and he said he was working on facing the memory. Aaron had almost cried when Gabriel came to him all excited, telling him how one day he passed some TV’s in a store that had some violent movie on with guns, and Gabriel _hadn’t_ immediately thought back to the incident in the alley. And then when he had…it didn’t suffocate his thoughts like it used to.

The event still scared him, yes, but lately…it hasn’t been overwhelming him. He said that the more he did what he learned in therapy…the less painful the memory was becoming. He was able to think about it and he didn’t get the flashbacks as often, or the panic attacks. The numbers were decreasing. He was getting better.

And Aaron couldn’t be happier. He knew certain events would still trigger the memory, and Aaron prayed to god that Gabriel never had another run-in with a gun, but…as of now…he was ok. He was healing.

And Aaron could notice. It had been so long, as the event happened several years ago, but Aaron didn’t realize how reserved Gabriel had become since then. It had happened so gradually that he just…hadn’t seen it as a problem until lately. But now…

As Gabriel kept going to therapy…he _was_ opening up again. He was looking much more lively…more youthful. He was appearing much less on edge, just as he had been before the incident. He looked like he could breathe easier. Like he was less tense all the time. He looked… _happier_. And Aaron couldn’t be happier himself.

He still felt horrible. It had taken them this long to notice, and it’ll take Gabriel a long time to fully recover. But he _was_ recovering. It was happening, and he would be ok in time. Their Gabriel would be ok.

He was going to be ok.

Aaron smiled and let out a breath, going back to his drawing as a gentle breeze blew into the house through the windows. He could hear distant wind chimes outside somewhere down the road, as well as some church bells faintly ringing in the distance from the town nearby. It was a serene spring morning, and the world was healing. They were healing. Gabriel was healing.

And everything was ok, if just for this one moment.

~

_Several weeks later…_

Scarecrow sauntered down the stairs, his gaze and attention locked on his phone as he rounded the corner.

“HA!!!”

Scarecrow let out a fearful cry as something wet and cold hit him in the face. He dropped his phone and threw his hands up in defense as he staggered back, his heart skipping. He threw his hands down in anger as his flustered mind tried to process what just happened.

His heart stopped when he saw Gabriel before him, a sly smile on his face as he held Scarecrow’s water pistol in his hands, the gun pointed at Scarecrow. Scarecrow blinked, not believing what he was seeing. He turned and saw Aaron snickering in the kitchen doorway, a sly smile on his face.

Scarecrow looked between him and Gabriel, his nervous gaze landing on Aaron for confirmation. He didn’t want to do anything like…last time. Aaron closed his eyes and nodded with a smile, and Scarecrow saw him pull out a water gun from behind his back as he stepped closer.

He turned and eyed Gabriel, the man smiling brightly with a seeming new light in his eyes. A light that Scarecrow hadn’t seen in Gabriel in years. Scarecrow felt his own smile widen. Gabriel was going to be ok.

His smile dropped when Aaron pointed his own gun at Scarecrow, the man outnumbered.

“Here!”

Scarecrow clumsily caught a full water gun thrown his way and he turned, eying Enty who came and stood beside him. He had a water gun in his hands as well. Scarecrow smiled wickedly and immediately pointed the gun up, pulling the trigger as he aimed it at Gabriel.

Gabriel let out a laugh as the water hit him and he stepped back, shielding himself as Scarecrow fired.

“Alright, _that’s_ it…” Aaron said, removing his glasses and setting them on the bar as he smiled wider, marching towards Enty and Scarecrow.

Enty let out a laugh and made a break for it, with Scarecrow getting a hit on Aaron before doing the same.

“You gonna let em’ get the best of us like that?” Aaron said, eying Gabriel who ran up beside him, his smile never fading.

“No way…” Gabriel said, a fire igniting in his chest. Scarecrow’s heart skipped when he saw Gabriel look at him, a bright wicked smile on his own face.

“Now, Gabe, let’s just, w-wait Gabe!” Scarecrow yelled, staggering back as Gabriel ran forward. Gabriel was _much_ faster than Scarecrow.

Gabriel laughed as he and Aaron chased Enty and Scarecrow, the four laughing in the simple moment, with a clear summer’s sunshine shining in through the windows. It was a new day. It was calm, peaceful, and in just this simple moment…all was right with the world.

Aaron smiled as he watched Gabriel chase Scarecrow, not an ounce of fear in the younger man’s eyes as he had fun. Gabriel chased his friend, honing in on a newfound energy that had slowly been returning to him. He felt like he could breathe for the first time in a long time. There was no fear here. There was no pain.

It was just the four of them, taking in the simple joy of a calming summer’s morning. And Gabriel was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WooOoOO big fic
> 
> THINGS:  
> -I am NOT a doctor or anything close and I do not take therapy, so all I wrote is based on research. It is not fully accurate as a realistic order of events is not the most compelling story, so this is like a speed-round therapy session fic. We got RIGHT to the point.  
> -The questions, with alterations, ARE from a legit PTSD diagnosis exam I found that psychiatrists ask patients. I skipped some questions and shortened some for story's sake, but the question section is similar to what would happen in real life, if the doctor uses the exam I found.  
> -Gabe does get better, but as shown, it takes a while, as that is realistic  
> -But he does get better, and he is finally at peace with himself  
> -Scarecrow's therapy past is NOT like this (more on that later...)  
> -Elderane is panic incarnate, and legit he may need therapy lol for that  
> -Gab's a brave boi  
> -The others are idiots for not noticing after two years  
> -But even bigger idiots for not noticing Scarecrow's issues either (more on THAT later...)  
> -Gab will still have PTSD ofc in fics that come before, but it'll be more mellow in fics post this.  
> -Hope he doesn't run into a gun again lol  
> -Dad Aaron dad Aaron dad Aaron dad Aaron


	56. Disconnected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarecrow tries to get to Avantasia.

**Prompt: Disconnected**

_Featuring: Avantasia protags_

“Gabe…I feel stupid.”

“It’s just us, Crow…what’s the harm in trying?”

“I feel _stupid_.”

“Crow…”

Gabriel crossed his arms, standing back as he eyed Scarecrow, the man sitting on the edge of his bed.

“Look, you know I’m not the most…‘ _spiritual’_ , or whatever…” Scarecrow grumbled, looking to the side. “I just…I don’t know about this…”

“Crow, both Enty and Aaron can mediate to Avantasia, and they both did it by _accident_.” Gabriel said flatly. “It took me a while, but I learned in time. Why wouldn’t you be able to?”

“I don’t know, I just…agh…” Scarecrow muttered, his mind not finding the words he wanted.

“Crow, it’s a beautiful place that’s peaceful…it could help you feel better by going there.”

“Sounds boring…”

“You can try elf alcohol.”

“I’m sold, what do I do?” Scarecrow said, a snicker in his voice. Gabriel rolled his eyes and walked closer.

“You sure you want to try?”

“Will you shut up if I do it?”

“Maybe.”

“Fine. I’ll try.” He said, his nerves fading when he saw Gabriel laugh.

“I promise, Crow, it will help you. It’s a world of pure spirit. It has it’s shadows, but the world itself is serene and tranquil.”

“It’s a world of…pure spirit?” Scarecrow said, the words catching in his mind.

“Yes, like…you need to have a peaceful or pure soul to get there. A good heart, I suppose.”

“A…pure soul…” Scarecrow whispered, some fear edging into his mind.

“Hey, I wouldn’t worry!” Gabriel said, sitting beside Scarecrow. “You may have, ah… flammable _quirks_ in your methods, but you have the purest heart of anyone I know!” Gabriel said brightly. Scarecrow just looked away; his eyes lost in thought.

“It’s not the heart I’m worried about…” He muttered to himself, out of earshot.

“Won’t you try, Crow? It would mean a lot…and Elderane is there!”

“Oh, good, so pointy can pester me in two dimensions instead of one.”

“Exactly!”

Scarecrow felt a smile form on his face and he let out a laugh, shaking his head.

“Alright, alright, I’ll try. Will that make you happy?”

“Oh, yes, Crow! I really think the peacefulness will help you.”

“If you’re sure…”

“I am!”

“So…what do I do?”

“Right…” Gabriel said, pulling himself to his feet. “Just lay down, close your eyes, and focus on Avantasia.”

“That easy?” Scarecrow said, adjusting himself in his bed. Gabriel nodded.

“Just think about all you know about Avantasia.”

“So focus on the elf, and I’ll transcend realities?”

“I mean…yes.”

“Fantastic.” Scarecrow muttered with a smile, laying back onto his pillow.

“I’ll just be over here. Elderane is waiting by the clearing, and he’ll let me know if he sees you. Then I’ll meditate over.” Gabriel said, sitting on the floor by the corner.

“I still think I look stupid. Also, you’re basically watching me sleep.”

“I’m just here to help, Crow. There is no judging here.”

“Alright, alright, ya time capsule. Shut up and lemme focus.” Scarecrow said with a small smile, the man closing his eyes.

Scarecrow let out a breath, hoping to find this peace of mind that Gabriel was talking about. He prayed this worked, or he’d feel even stupider. Though…he was happy he was trying. He felt a bit left out being the only one who hasn’t been to Avantasia. Though he’d never say it out loud.

He calmed his breathing and focused on what he knew about Avantasia. He thought of Elderane and the city of Seys-whatever he lived in. He thought of Gabriel’s past that he had revealed to him and the stories he had told him. Scarecrow focused on all of it as much as he could, letting his mind find peace.

~

Scarecrow took in a breath, blinking his eyes open as they adjusted to the light around him.

He was…still in his room.

“Ah, Crow?”

He sat up and looked over, seeing Gabriel there, the younger man looking at him in confusion.

“I…don’t think it worked Gabe.” Scarecrow said softly, sitting up.

“You were focusing as hard as you could, yes?”

“Yeah. Thought about pointy almost as much as you do.” Scarecrow said, repressing his rising anxiety with a laugh when he saw Gabriel’s face get red.

“I…well, I…hmph…” He said, shaking Scarecrow’s words off. “You didn’t see or feel anything?”

“I felt stupid. Like I said I would.”

“But you felt no tugging on your soul? No sense of crossing worlds?”

“Just stupidity.”

“Odd…” Gabriel muttered; the man running his hand through his hair. “Well…it took me a few tries to get it right…maybe we can try again later.”

“Sure, Gabe…sure…”

“Well, let’s take a break then. I’ll let Elderane know we will be a while.” Gabriel said calmly, leaving Scarecrow’s room.

Scarecrow sat alone, his mind reeling. He hadn’t felt a thing. He felt tired, but that was it. He just saw darkness. No light, no elves, nothing. Just…darkness. He felt like he was nowhere. Like he was lost. Just like he’s always felt.

He prayed it didn’t go deeper than he thought.

~

_Two days later…_

Scarecrow was on his bed; his eyes closed. He was focusing. Again. For the hundredth time. He was thinking about Avantasia. He was following Gabriel’s orders. He was trying, he was _trying_ , he _was_ -

“FUCK!!!” Scarecrow screamed, sitting up straight in bed. He cursed to himself and ran his hand through his hair. He had been trying to meditate like the others for two days straight now. He kept trying, hoping he’d cross over. He tried over and over again, but…

He couldn’t. He just _couldn’t_.

All he felt was darkness. All he felt was the cold. He felt the same shadowy tendrils holding him back just like always. He felt no mental freedom, he felt no warm sunlight, he saw no spirit beings. Just lonely darkness.

Scarecrow hunched over; trembling slightly as he felt some tears form in his eyes. Gabriel was a kind and pure soul, highly religious. He could get to Avantasia. Enty was sweet and emotional. He could get to Avantasia. Aaron…was probably half ghost, or something, Scarecrow didn’t know what Aaron _was_ , per say, but he had a connection to the spirit world, and, with that, Avantasia. _He_ could get to Avantasia.

And Scarecrow…couldn’t.

Scarecrow had a list of reasons why he assumed he couldn’t. He was broken. He was selfish. He was destructive, cruel, careless, and lost. If he had a pure heart like Gabriel said, he couldn’t say, but he sure as hell didn’t have a pure soul. And Scarecrow knew nothing could change that.

His soul wasn’t his own. He had no say in the matter. But he could never tell Gabriel why. If he told Gabriel why…he’d fear him. He’d _never_ want to talk to him or be his friend again.

Because Scarecrow was _corrupted_. And no amounts of Gabriel’s holy water could fix him. _Nothing_ could. He was broken beyond repair.

Scarecrow let out a shuddered breath and pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his head down. He couldn’t do it. He _couldn’t_ do it…

~

Gabriel stood outside Scarecrow’s bedroom door; his heart heavy. He heard him yell and he knew what he was doing. He had really been trying so hard to meditate, but he just couldn’t seem to form the initial connection.

He sighed, turning away from the door. He didn’t know _why_ Scarecrow was having trouble connecting, but he knew there _had_ to be a way for him to get there. There was no way Scarecrow couldn’t get to Avantasia at all. He was a good person.

Gabriel looked towards Aaron’s room, an idea coming to him. Maybe…if Scarecrow couldn’t get to Avantasia himself…they could give him some help.

~

_Three days later…_

Scarecrow walked down the stairs, his mind a mess as he aimed to get something to eat. He was tired of trying to get to Avantasia. His soul wasn’t pure. Gabriel was wrong. He’d _never_ get there.

“Oh, Crow! There you are!”

Scarecrow turned and saw Aaron walk towards him. He also saw Gabriel peering around the corner of the kitchen as well, his expression unreadable.

“Y-yeah?” Scarecrow muttered; not sure why Aaron wanted him. The scientist paused before him; his eyes hopeful.

“Gabriel said you were having some trouble meditating to Avantasia…” Aaron said calmly. Scarecrow sighed and eyed Gabriel who was still standing back.

“I mean…I guess.”

“Well, a while ago, I made something that accidentally interrupted Gabriel’s connection with Avantasia.” Aaron said, almost flatly. Scarecrow blinked.

“And you are telling me…why?”

“Well…after some thought, I never did throw away my notes or the pieces, and when Gabriel said you were having trouble reaching the place, I began wondering if maybe…I could help.”

Scarecrow stared at Aaron, his mind reeling.

“You…what?!” Scarecrow yelled, confusion in his voice. Aaron just rolled his eyes.

“I recreated the device, but I reversed some polarities and I believe it could help you get to Avantasia manually.” Aaron said. Scarecrow’s eyes widened. Aaron just kept talking. “Instead of cutting the spiritual connection short, I reversed what I had and that made the device act as a transport. It could help you reach Avantasia without having to meditate.”

“Ok, _no_ , hold on…” Scarecrow said, taking a step back in fright. “You are not pointing one of your demon machines at me and messing with my head!”

“I already tested it on Gabriel.”

Scarecrow froze; his mind blank. He turned and eyed Gabriel in shock.

“I volunteered, Crow, don’t worry.” Gabriel said, a small smile on his face. “I wouldn’t have wanted you dealing with something that may not work…”

“You tested one of your machines…on _Gabriel_ …” Scarecrow sneered, turning away as he gripped his hair.

“And it worked! He wasn’t even trying to meditate, and he reached Elderane just the same.” Aaron said firmly. “I took all precautions, Crow.”

“That’s not the point, _Aaron_ …” Scarecrow muttered; still faced away.

“But Crow, the point now is we have a way to help you get to Avantasia manually.” Gabriel said; stepping closer. “It worked for me fine. It can help you, and I think once we get an initial connection, you will be able to mediate much easier.”

Scarecrow sighed, running his hand through his hair. He didn’t know what he wanted. He didn’t know what to think. He…wanted to get to Avantasia, but…

What of the machine didn’t work right?

But if he didn’t try…he’d never know.

“Crow…I just want to help you find some peace…” Gabriel said softly, edging closer. “We would never do anything to endanger you…”

“And if something goes wrong, I switch it off right away.” Aaron said, his eyes concerned. “Since you have no immediate connection with Avantasia, theoretically, if I turned off the machine while you are using it, it will just pull you back.”

“Until you get a stronger connection, at least. But this is to just help form the first contact.” Gabriel added.

Scarecrow stood back; his heart pounding out of his chest.

“And…you _promise_ this won’t, like…kill me or…send me back in time?”

“I have none of the pieces used for time alteration in here. Basically, it’s still just a radio, as the basis of this entire thing are waves, both of sound and spirit.” Aaron said with a shrug. “There should be no threat to you in any way.”

“And it worked on me fine.” Gabriel said reassuringly. Scarecrow turned back around; eying his friends. If Gabriel trusted a piece of technology, then…

“Alright…alright, _fine_. I’ll let you try this.” Scarecrow grumbled; earning a happy look from the duo in front of him. “But if that thing kills me, I’m haunting you forever.” He sneered.

“And I will deserve it. Come on, it’s downstairs…” Aaron said, opening the basement door and descending.

Scarecrow paused, his nerves rising. This was a bad idea.

“We’re right here by your side, Crow…the entire time…” Gabriel said softly, his hand on Scarecrow’s back. “All this is gonna do is ‘force’ you spirit into Avantasia. You’ll wake up and Elderane will be there.”

“I thought you said this place was supposed to be some paradise?” Scarecrow said with a smirk, letting himself be led into the basement. He laughed when he felt Gabriel punch his shoulder.

“Oh, Crow _…”_ Gabriel grumbled, though he was smiling. “Just…relax. We won’t let anything happen to you.”

“I’m holding both of you to that.” Scarecrow grumbled, entering the basement. He saw Aaron holding an odd radio-looking thing in his hands, the man fiddling with the knobs.

“You know I do find this entire concept fascinating…” Aaron said, a smile on his face. “I have always wanted to research the spirit world, and while this isn’t the one I had in mind, it is a spirit world nonetheless…”

“You better not send me to the one you had in mind.” Scarecrow muttered; crossing his arms. Aaron looked up; a calm smile on his face.

“Like I said, the device worked on Gabriel, and I would have asked Enty to help, but he’s out with Jim today.” Aaron said, turning the device over in his hands.

“Well, I didn’t need all of you watching me sleep, so I’m fine with that.” Scarecrow said.

“Alright, why don’t you lay down on the couch, then?” Aaron said, nodding to beside him. Scarecrow rolled his eyes and walked over; positioning himself on the couch. He still felt stupid.

“Want a blanket? Or one of Enty’s plushies?” Gabriel said slyly; the man peering over the back of the couch. Scarecrow just stared at him with jaded eyes.

“Gabe, if this place didn’t require some ‘pure soul’ or whatever, I’d slug you.” He said, his nerves fading when he saw Gabriel laugh as he backed away.

“Ok, and I have it hooked up to headphones so Gabe can meditate down here as well and it won’t interfere with you or the device.” Aaron said, setting the machine on the table. Scarecrow took the small headphones from Aaron; putting them over his head.

“I’ll be right behind you, Crow.” Gabriel said, stepping back.

“You fucking better…” Scarecrow grumbled, laying back down. This was still a bad idea. But he had to try. He had to prove he wasn’t corrupted. That he had a pure spirit. He _had_ to prove it.

“Right…just close your eyes and relax, alright?” Aaron said, reaching for the device. Scarecrow nodded and let out a breath, praying to God this worked.

Scarecrow heard a click and then a faint ringing appeared in his ears. He let himself drift off, his mind focused on Avantasia and Elderane. He had to get there.

He _wasn’t_ corrupted.

He felt a bit of dizziness wash over him, and he kept focusing, letting the tugging on his soul pull him away.

~

Gabriel stood back, some silence now echoing in the room after a few moments.

“Did…it work?”

“You tell me…” Aaron said quietly, motioning for Gabriel to step closer. Gabriel walked forward and looked over the couch, looking Scarecrow over. He looked…like he was peacefully sleeping. It was probably the most peaceful he’s looked in ages.

Gabriel reached down and placed his hand on Scarecrow’s chest. His breathing was slower than normal, as was his heartrate. All signs he was in stasis from his spirit being in Avantasia. Gabriel shook Scarecrow a bit, knowing if he were just asleep, he’d wake up. He didn’t.

It had worked.

“Oh, yes, I believe he is there…” Gabriel said, his nerves fading as he pulled his hand back. He smiled and eyed Aaron, the scientist smiling back.

“Right, well, you better get there and keep him from setting fire to Sesidhbana.” Aaron said, watching as Gabriel walked to a clear spot on the floor and laid himself down.

“Yes, I’m sure Elderane is already exhausted from having Scarecrow there…I’ll be back in a bit!” Gabriel said, closing his own eyes as he laid down.

Aaron nodded and stood back, with both his friends now meditating. He sighed and walked closer to Scarecrow, looking him over. He was glad Scarecrow was finally going. Aaron knew Scarecrow didn’t think highly of himself, so something like this will really make him feel better.

He needed the peace of mind more than any of them did.

Nodding, Aaron grabbed his journal and went to his desk, sketching a few project ideas on some blank pages while he waited in silence for his friends.

~

Gabriel took in a breath, the fresh air of Avantasia easing all his worries. He blinked his eyes open and looked around the clearing

“Gabriel?”

He turned and saw Elderane there, the elf looking at him in confusion. Before Gabriel could respond, he turned and noticed…

Scarecrow…wasn’t here.

“I thought you were going to have Aaron send Scarecrow first…” Elderane said, looking around. Gabriel blinked, his mind reeling.

“He…he _did_ come first…”

“No, I have been here the entire time. If he had entered Avantasia, I would have seen him.” Elderane muttered. “You had him use Aaron’s device, yes?”

“Yeah…and he _was_ out of it when I left…” Gabriel said, his heart starting to beat faster. “Could he have appeared somewhere else in Avantasia?”

“No, I would have felt that for sure, even if I didn’t see him.” Elderane said quietly. “If he entered Avantasia, I would know.”

“But his spirit… _did_ go somewhere…” Gabriel whispered, fear beginning to take hold of his mind. He held his arms closer to himself as he looked around in terror. It was just him and Elderane.

No Scarecrow.

“Oh…oh, I need to go back, Eld…keep an eye out for him! If he shows, let me know!” Gabriel said, stepping back.

“Oh…ok, Gabriel…I will be here…” Elderane said, worry in his voice. Gabriel looked afraid.

The elf watched as Gabriel closed his eyes then vanished, leaving the elf alone. He looked around, but all he heard was the wind blowing gently through the trees.

No Scarecrow.

Elderane blinked, focusing all he had on the familiar aura of his friend. He couldn’t feel his presence anywhere. Scarecrow…was _not_ in Avantasia.

~

Aaron jumped in fright when he heard a sharp gasp. He peered over his desk and saw Gabriel sitting up; his hand clutching his heart.

“Jesus, Gabe, what’s the matter?” Aaron asked, worry in his voice when he saw Gabriel pull himself to his feet and run to Scarecrow’s side.

“Crow?!” Gabriel asked, nudging Scarecrow’s shoulder. Scarecrow didn’t respond.

“Gabriel, hey, calm down!” Aaron urged, grabbing the frantic Gabriel’s arm. “What happened?!”

“Scarecrow is not in Avantasia…” Gabriel muttered, causing Aaron’s eyes to widen.

“But he can’t be anywhere else!” He yelled, watching as Gabriel shook Scarecrow again.

“Crow? Come on, wake up!” Gabriel urged, not liking this. Scarecrow didn’t react in the slightest.

“Here, here, let me turn it off…” Aaron said quickly, rounding the couch. He switched off the machine and pulled the headphones off Scarecrow. Aaron even held the headphones up to his own ears to check. The sound was off. The machine was off.

“Ok, wake up, Crow!” Gabriel yelled again, his heart dropping when Scarecrow…didn’t respond.

“Crow?” Aaron asked, his voice shaking a bit as he kneeled beside his friend. He shook Scarecrow’s arm, but that just caused his head to loll to the side a bit. He didn’t react.

“Oh, no…” Gabriel whispered, holding his arms closer to himself when he saw the panic arise in Aaron’s eyes.

“C-Crow, come on, this isn’t funny! Wake up, _now!”_ Aaron yelled, shaking Scarecrow again. The movement just caused his arm to limply fall to his side off his chest. Aaron grabbed his friend’s arm tighter, repressing tears. Something was _wrong_.

“Crow…you can come back now…” Gabriel muttered fearfully, failing to keep his tears at bay as he placed his hand on Scarecrow’s shoulder. Scarecrow didn’t react. He…looked like Gabriel when he was meditating. Lifeless and dead to the world.

“This is wrong…something went wrong…” Aaron whispered to himself, his fear taking hold as he looked Scarecrow over. He was completely unconscious and unresponsive. He was alive, but…he wasn’t showing it. Gabriel stood in place, his tears not stopping as he took in what was happening.

Scarecrow…was _gone_.

He wasn’t here.

But if he wasn’t here…where was he?

~

Scarecrow blinked his eyes open, his heart stopping dead in his chest. He curled up, gasping for air as he clutched his shirt tighter, his chest feeling tight as air seemed to not want to come easy. He closed his eyes again and focused on his breathing, the air around him cold and thin. But he was breathing.

He rested a moment, the silence of wherever he was drilling away at his mind as he breathed and calmed himself. If this happened every time he transcended realities, he won’t be coming to Avantasia often.

“Ok…ok, Gabe…I’m…here…” Scarecrow muttered, opening his eyes, though his voice trailed off when he looked around him.

He was… _nowhere_.

Scarecrow blinked, terror shooting through him when he looked around. He looked like…he was in space. There was darkness all around him with some faint traces of other dim misty sparkling colors mixed into the vague distance, with shining distant star-like lights scattered throughout the haze.

He looked down and let out a yelp when he saw there was no ground beneath him, just the eternal void. He put his arms out to steady himself, but stopped when he realized he was…floating. He was floating in nothingness. The world around him had dim light coming from the stars, though he saw no sun. He saw no planets or any familiar scenery of their sky.

It was like he was in a completely different universe. And he could breathe. He could breathe and speak.

“G-GABE?!” Scarecrow screamed, his voice echoing a bit in the eternity. He saw what looked like distant galaxies or nebulas far off into the darkness, the various clusters of stars filling the eternal void. It was beautiful, but…eternal. He kept looking around, his breathing getting quicker when he saw he was alone.

It was totally silent.

“GABRIEL!!! AARON!!! E-ELDERANE!!!” Scarecrow screamed with all he had, though he got no response, “F-fuck, _ENTY?!_ ” He tried. Still nothing. He lowered his arms, his body feeling like he was floating underwater, though he could breathe. The air was…cold, and somewhat thin, but…it was still air.

This couldn’t be… _space_. Could it?

Scarecrow moved his arm out to turn himself to look around more, but his eyes widened further when he saw…he was somewhat transparent. He held his shaking hand up in front of him, though he saw the stars in front of him through his hand. He could see through himself. He looked like a ghost.

“G-GAH!!!” Scarecrow screamed, jerking slightly in fright. He couldn’t even tell if he was drifting or moving. He was just floating in space, the back of his jacket levitating slightly behind him. He kicked his legs out to steady himself, but he realized no matter how he moved, every direction felt up. It was like he wasn’t moving at all.

He stopped his struggling and paused, letting his panicked breathing ease. Panicking will get him nowhere. He had to stay calm. He looked up, the vastness of space glittering around him. He had to stay…calm.

“THIS ISN’T _FUCKING_ AVANTASIA, YOU _FUCKERS!!!”_ Scarecrow screamed in anger; his voice broken as he yelled with all he had into the vastness of space. He stared ahead with furious eyes, his body shaking. “AARON I’M GOING TO _KILL_ YOU WHEN I GET BACK!!! YOU HEAR ME?!” He screamed, pointing ahead to nothing.

He heard nothing. He was alone.

 _“FUCK!!!”_ He screamed again, gripping his hair as he felt tears form in his eyes.

He breathed heavy a moment, letting himself cry from the mix of rage, terror, and confusion. After a moment, he opened his eyes, looking ahead in silence when he saw some of his tears floating before him into space, the small droplets twinkling slightly among the stars.

“G-guys…” Scarecrow whispered, his hope fading as he let more tears fall. He didn’t know where he was. He didn’t know how to get home. Was he…lost forever?

Scarecrow closed his eyes, feeling the weight of everything pull him down. He wasn’t even angry anymore. He didn’t know what to feel. He put his hands to his face; hiding his eyes as he blocked out the universe around him. He didn’t want to see it. Maybe he’d wake up back home. Maybe…

Letting out a scream, Scarecrow thrashed when he felt something cold touch him around his ankle. He looked down in terror and saw a bit of the darkness seemingly coming from nowhere now wrapping around his ankle, holding him tight.

“F-FUCK THIS!!!” Scarecrow screamed, kicking with all he had to free himself. The shadowy tendril didn’t release him. Scarecrow’s other foot seemed to go right through it. He felt more tears escape his eyes and float away as he thrashed, hoping to kick whatever was holding him away.

_“You really thought…you could escape me?”_

Scarecrow paused, his blood running cold when an all too familiar voice appeared in his head, the voice low and cold, but still…calming. Scarecrow’s breathing picked up, the man freezing in place as his terror skyrocketed. He flinched with a cry when he felt something grab his wrist. He looked down with teary eyes when he saw some of the shadows fading in from eternity now wrapped around his wrist, holding him tight. He tried to pull away, his tears not stopping as he thrashed, but the shadows would not release him.

_“Eternal dreamer…”_

Scarecrow grabbed his arm, pulling with all he had. The shadows wouldn’t release him. He screamed as he pulled with all he had, but he had no traction as he floated aimlessly in the void of space. He let out another choked cry when he felt something cold around his neck, slowly closing in tighter. He reached his free hand up but he didn’t feel anything he could grab onto. There was nothing there.

As the cold shadows closed around his neck, he felt his vision begin to blur as breathing became difficult. Knowing he had no rescue and knowing he couldn’t escape; Scarecrow ceased his struggling and just focused on breathing. He closed his eyes, more tears escaping them and drifting off as he felt dizziness wash over him. He could no nothing but give in.

_“I’ve been looking for you…”_

~

Gabriel was pacing the basement, his mind a screaming mess. It had been an hour and Scarecrow hadn’t woken up. They had tried everything, but Scarecrow just _wasn’t_ waking up. Gabriel paused and eyed Aaron, the man kneeling beside the unconscious Scarecrow.

Aaron was shining a light in his friend’s eye as he held it open, examining it closely.

“W-well?” Gabriel asked, his terror and guilt unbearable. Elderane had been in contact and had seen no Scarecrow. He wasn’t in Avantasia at all.

Aaron sat back, running his hand through his now messy hair. He switched off the flashlight and stood.

“His pupils are not dilatating…” He said, meeting Gabriel’s distressed gaze. “It’s just like you when you meditate. He’s not here.”

“But…he’s not in Avantasia, either!” Gabriel cried, motioning towards the unresponsive Scarecrow on the couch. His face was still peaceful, but he wasn’t here. Gabriel couldn’t take this. “He can’t just be…nowhere!”

“I know! I know, Gabe…” Aaron muttered, setting the flashlight down. He looked down at the unconscious Scarecrow.

This was all Aaron’s fault. He made the machine that did this, sending Scarecrow’s spirit god knows where.

“I just don’t understand!” He said, kneeling beside Scarecrow. He put his hand on Scarecrow’s head, stroking his hair gently. “The device worked with you perfectly fine! Why on earth would it not work for him?!” Aaron said, his tears returning.

Where had he sent Scarecrow?

“I don’t know…there’s no reason I can think of why he couldn’t get to Avantasia!” Gabriel said, defeat in his voice.

“He’s not here, he’s not in Avantasia…where the devil could he be?!”

“Guys?”

Aaron and Gabriel both turned around in shock, eying Enty who was standing at the bottom of the stairs. He looked over and saw Scarecrow unconscious on the couch, with a tearful Gabriel and Aaron beside him. Enty blinked, feeling the tension in the room strike his heart.

“What’s…going on?”

~

Scarecrow opened his eyes, though it didn’t seem like it. All he saw was pitch blackness. The vibrant stars and galaxies were gone. The distant light was gone. He was in endless black eternity. He looked down and saw that he could see himself, as his somewhat transparent body glowed slightly in the nothingness.

He tried to move, but he couldn’t. He felt like something was holding him in place, restraining him. He tried to pull free, but he felt his wrists and legs restrained, though he didn’t feel ground beneath him.

_“You should have known better, dreamer.”_

Scarecrow flinched at a sudden voice, now much louder. Clearer. He looked ahead and his face paled when he saw the darkness shift, a figure now emerging from the shadows, fading into view. Scarecrow thrashed in place, but the darkness holding him was strong. He kept his gaze locked on the figure calmly walking towards him, a cane in his hand as he glided forward among the shadows.

Scarecrow couldn’t breathe. Now standing before him, a smug smile on his face, was Mephistopheles.

“Years you were hiding from my view, and then…I find you _here_ …” He said, looking to the side. Scarecrow felt years of pain and torture crash down on him at once when the man’s suave voice cut through the silence.

“N-no, you…I escaped you…” Scarecrow managed, his tears returning as he was helpless to escape. Mephistopheles smiled, his gaze completely maniacal, but still…composed.

“You _thought_ you did. And for a while…I thought the same.” He said softly, circling the restrained Scarecrow. Scarecrow could turn his head, so he followed the demon’s path. Mephistopheles gave a small laugh, pausing beside Scarecrow. “Now how did you end up here…?” He said, his dark eyes looking Scarecrow up and down.

“I don’t even know where ‘here’ is, you fucker!” Scarecrow sneered, thrashing slightly. Mephistopheles gave a small laugh then took a few steps back.

“We are simply…nowhere.” He said, holding his arms out in presentation. Scarecrow remained silent, his mind a reeling mess. The demon before him shook his head. “I see you are confused…” He said with a smirk, his voice sweet and light. “We are currently in the world between worlds, you see. A place beyond reality, but not quite to the beyond…”

“You better start making sense, you fucker, or-”

“Or, _what_ , Scare- _crow_ …” Mephistopheles taunted, pointing his thin black cane towards Scarecrow. Scarecrow felt the tip of it touch his neck. The demon smiled with a sinister grin. “You have no power here.”

“Look, I told you…I don’t know what’s going on…” Scarecrow said, tilting his head up to keep the tip of the cane from digging into his skin.

“You couldn’t just be here by error…so, enlighten me, dreamer…” Mephistopheles said, pulling the cane away. “Why are you in this place? What were you looking for? What led you back to _me_ …”

“I don’t have to tell _you_ anything…” Scarecrow sneered. He may be caught, but he wasn’t going down. He had given in to this demon too many times. No more.

“You don’t have to, then…you forget, I can see you deeper than even you can.” Mephistopheles said, walking closer. Scarecrow hung back in resilient defiance as the demon stared into his eyes, searching his soul. “So…you were seeking Avantasia…” He said, causing Scarecrow’s eyes to widen.

“H-how do you-”

“That world is not tied to any one dimension…it exists beyond the beyond…and _you_ …” He said, a taunting smile back on his face as he gave a small laugh. “ _You_ were trying to reach it…”

“What of it, you deceitful bastard?” Scarecrow sneered, though Mephistopheles just gave a quiet laugh, causing Scarecrow’s eye to twitch in annoyance. “What’s so damn funny?”

“You poor idiot…” Mephistopheles muttered in amusement. “You, _Scarecrow_ , can _never_ enter that place, try as you might.” He said calmly, though Scarecrow’s heart dropped once he said it. He felt a bit more of his hope fade away into the darkness.

“I…I don’t understand…” He muttered, though he knew he was lying to himself. He knew _exactly_ why he couldn’t enter.

“Allow me to enlighten you…” The demon said, his calm manner never changing. “You are corrupted. You are broken. A monster. A _terror_. And you… _you_ belong to _me.”_ He growled, his voice lowering as he said the words Scarecrow had feared. “You cannot enter because that world is for those of pure spirit, and, _well_ … _I_ own your spirit. A man’s soul who is owned by a contract of hell…he can never enter such paradise.” The demon said with a shrug. “They would deny you anyway…that place is for the pure and righteous. You’re a demented, _twisted_ , monster. The only secure place you deserve to be…is the padded room, dreamer…” Mephistopheles said slyly, his joy rising when he could feel the man before him start to crumble.

Scarecrow stood in his place, tears streaming from his eyes as he kept his gaze locked on the demon. He felt his hope shatter, the light in his heart crushing beneath the darkness suffocating it. He couldn’t breathe as he stood there, held back by the shadows that had held him back so many years before.

He knew he was broken, but…he feared how deeply the cracks in his spirit went. Now he knew…he was beyond any repair.

“You could meditate all you want…but no demented soul like yours will ever be allowed into Avantasia. All you will be greeted with is darkness. That…is why you are here…” Mephistopheles said, his smile widening. “You tried to force yourself to enter that place…and you were denied. You were cast out, like I once was by _Him_ , and you ended up here, stuck between realities. It seems _no_ world wanted you.”

Scarecrow shuddered in place, his mind a screaming mess. His friends wanted him…didn’t they?

But…where were they? Why weren’t they here for him? Fighting the demon off? How did he even find him in the first place?

“But… _why_ are _you_ here?!” Scarecrow said, trying his best to keep his tears down. He was losing things to hold on to. He could feel his mind doubting his friends. He would soon have nothing left. If anything…he could at least get answers.

“I found you because this place is the place between all worlds…wherever you ended up, you left my view temporarily…but here… _now_ , I could sense you. _Now_ …we can get back to our deal.”

 _“Fuck_ your deal!” Scarecrow yelled, thrashing a bit more against his restraints. “I’m done with your game! I don’t care anymore! I don’t want what you have to offer, so why don’t you just _fuck off!”_ He yelled, his anger bubbling over.

A shiver went down his spine when Mephistopheles walked closer, his eyes conniving and his smile wicked. He stood before Scarecrow, and Scarecrow felt his skin crawl.

“Oh, dreamer…you _know_ contracts don’t work that way…” He said smoothly. Scarecrow felt more tears form in his eyes. He knew what he was going to say.

He had never escaped the demon’s grasp, had he?

Mephistopheles smiled wider at the sight of Scarecrow losing control. “We have a deal, Scarecrow…and you never handed in your end of the bargain…”

Scarecrow flinched when he felt the darkness get tighter around him, his tears not stopping as the cold became too much. Mephistopheles stood back, both his hands on the top of his cane.

“I _own_ you, dreamer. I own what you were, what you are, and I own what you would have been. And I say your payment is _long_ overdue.”

Scarecrow let out a sob as he felt the darkness close in on him. He felt all his dark thoughts come to light, the demons of his past clawing their way up to the front of his mind and drawing blood in the process. He couldn’t see his friends anymore. There was just agony and trauma. Pain and suffering.

He just felt the darkness closing around his soul, and nothing else.

“I think it’s time we return home…we have unfinished business…” Mephistopheles said, his voice soft as he stood back, reveling in the sight of Scarecrow’s shadows returning to him. The demon’s rage was boiling over, but he remained composed. He gave a small laugh, an idea coming to him. “But maybe…a little reminder of who you are, first…as it seems you have _forgotten_ …”

Mephistopheles heard Scarecrow let out a scream as the shadows consumed him, and the demon smiled.

~

“Y-you what?!” Enty cried, his tears forming when he heard what the others had done.

“It should have worked! I don’t understand why it _didn’t_ …” Aaron muttered; his gaze locked on the lifeless Scarecrow.

“You…lost him?” Enty managed, his throat tight as he shook in place. Scarecrow was…gone. They didn’t know where he was.

He could be…gone _forever_ …

“He _has_ to be somewhere!” Gabriel yelled, throwing his hands down as his own tears slid down his face. “I refuse to believe otherwise!”

“But belief isn’t going to bring him back…” Aaron said sadly, running his hand through his hair. He stood by Scarecrow once more and placed his hand on his head, praying to god he woke up to slap him away.

He didn’t.

Aaron let out a shuddered breath, closing his eyes. He had no idea what to do. He just…had no idea.

Enty stood behind the couch, his gaze also locked on Scarecrow’s lifeless body. He didn’t like the sight. He looked too vulnerable. Scarecrow was never overly vulnerable. He was really gone.

Enty closed his own eyes, focusing on Scarecrow and wondering where he could be. But…

He opened his eyes, blinking in confusion. He looked behind him and saw Gabriel pacing, mumbling potential plans to himself in panic. Enty looked ahead and saw Aaron standing over Scarecrow, crippling guilt in his eyes. Enty looked down at Scarecrow.

Enty could feel Gabriel’s presence. He could feel Aaron’s.

And…he _could_ feel Scarecrow’s.

His heart skipping a beat, Enty closed his eyes again, tuning out the rest of the world. He could still feel Scarecrow as if he were here.

He _wasn’t_ gone. Enty could feel it.

“Guys…” Enty muttered, his thoughts swarming his brain as an idea began forming. Gabriel didn’t seem to hear him, as the man was muttering constantly to himself, his hand running through his hair nervously. Aaron blinked, looking up from Scarecrow to meet Enty’s eyes.

He saw…hope in them…

“Enty?”

“Maybe…I can find him…” Enty whispered, eying the lifeless Scarecrow. Aaron’s eyes widened in confusion.

“What…what do you mean?” He said, wiping a tear out of his eye. Enty just blinked, his mind silencing itself.

He _could_ feel Scarecrow nearby.

“I don’t know…but, he’s not gone…I can feel it…can’t you?” Enty asked, unsure why he seemed to be the only one to feel his presence. Aaron took in a breath and shook his head.

“I…I don’t feel anything, Enty…” He said sadly, not sure what Enty was talking about.

“But…he’s not gone…” Enty said again, his mind getting more and more sure of the fact.

“Enty, we…we don’t know where he _is_ , though…”

“Maybe I can try to find him…”

“What do you mean?” Gabriel asked, the younger man tuning into the conversation. Enty took in a long breath and eased his fears.

“I can’t explain it, but…he’s not gone…maybe he’s just lost…”

“And…you think _you_ can find him?” Aaron said, a spark of hope rising in his chest. He knew Enty was different than them in more ways than one. He was always overly sensitive to emotions and the vibe of the room.

Maybe…he could feel something the others couldn’t.

“I don’t know, but…I can try…” Enty said softly, looking down at Scarecrow. He was not too far gone. Not yet. Enty was _not_ going to lose him.

He had to try something.

“But how?” Gabriel asked, not following. Enty shrugged.

“I…I can try to meditate, but…instead of thinking about Avantasia…I can think about Scarecrow…”

“You really think you can find him like that?” Aaron asked, some disbelief in his voice. They really didn’t have anything left to lose.

“I…don’t know…” Enty cried, his mind a mess. He could feel Scarecrow but he didn’t know if he could reach him…

 _Wherever_ he was…

“Well…you have to try…” Gabriel said firmly, placing his hand on Enty’s arm. The flaming man looked up, a few tears welling up in his eyes. He saw confidence in Gabriel’s. Confidence in Enty.

“I…I will…” Enty said, his mind made up. “What do I…”

“Just lay down there…” Aaron said, pointing to the spot on the red carpet where Gabriel had been laying down earlier. Enty nodded and walked over, positioning himself on the floor.

“If something happens, come back right away…” Aaron said firmly.

“Preferably with Crow…” Gabriel added quickly, his heart pounding out of his chest. He couldn’t find Scarecrow, and Aaron’s machine couldn’t.

Maybe Enty could.

“I will find him…” Enty said, a small smile on his face. With one more breath, he closed his eyes and laid back, his mind silencing as he let himself drift off into nothingness. He focused on one thing this time.

Scarecrow.

~

_Scarecrow opened his eyes, his panic rising when he saw a familiar man in a suit standing over him. Scarecrow tried to move, but he felt his arms restrained around him. He had a familiar straitjacket on._

_“And who am I to certify the sanity of a twisted mind?” The man said with a laugh, standing and looking towards the door where some other people stood in the shadows._

_The shadows laughed. Scarecrow felt his rage rise. He knew where he was. In the moment of distraction, Scarecrow reeled his leg back, aiming to kick the demented man away. The psychiatrist noticed and dodged, kicking Scarecrow hard in the chest in response, causing him to fall to the side in pain. Scarecrow let out a gasp and curled in on himself. The man walked towards the door._

_“A monstrosity of nature…” The man said slyly, laughing with the shadows beyond the door._

_Scarecrow let out a scream._

_Honing all his energy, Scarecrow staggered to his feet as best he could without his arms. He let out another shrill scream and ran towards the door, knocking into the now frightened psychiatrist who fell to the side._

_Scarecrow stood still in boiling fury, his teeth bared as he stood in the hall of the decrepit mental hospital, though in his world…it was a prison. A prison of torture._

_He couldn’t take it anymore._

_He made a move to run, but he felt arms begin to restrain him. He thrashed, kicking the knees of one of the people holding him back. He felt their grip loosen and Scarecrow took advantage of the moment. He bolted forward, not caring where he was going down the dark halls._

_He just had to escape._

_He rounded a corner, a faint glimmer of hope in his chest. The light died immediately when he saw himself run by someone, the person kicking him to the side. Without use of his arms, Scarecrow tripped and fell face first to the hard cold floor, with nothing to break his fall._

_He heard a sharp crack echo in his ears, though he ignored whatever pain came with it. He had to run. He tried to pull himself up again, but he heard more distant voices, jumbled together like an old memory. He felt hands grab him again, this time stronger. He was pulled to his feet, and this time…_

_He couldn’t escape._

_He screamed, a metallic taste now forming in his mouth. He kept screaming, thrashing with all he had, though his heart shattered when his energy began fading. He could feel an agonizing pain in his face on his nose. He could feel something sticky drip down his face._

_“Monstrosity indeed…”_

_With one last cry, he was thrown backwards roughly into a nearly black room. He landed on the padded floor, but it still knocked the air out of him. He looked up with blazing eyes at the shadows in the doorway, their figures silhouetted by the light behind them._

_He screamed again and jumped to his feet, running towards the door. It slammed shut with a click before he could reach it. He ran into it with all he had, his shoulder screaming in agony as he staggered back, the unstable floor making it hard to stand without his arms to balance him._

_Breathing heavy, he screamed from the depths of his soul, ramming himself into the door over and over again. It didn’t budge nor even dent. He staggered back, tears now sliding down his face, mixing with the red blood from his nose he saw now dripping onto his chest. He screamed once more, though he just staggered back, shaking his head as the pain in his body became excruciating as the adrenaline faded._

_“Now do you understand why you will never be wanted in Avantasia?”_

_Scarecrow spun around; his eyes full of crazed rage at the familiar suave voice. He saw nothing but shadows and darkness in the cold room._

_“No one wants a monster like you around…”_

_Scarecrow spun around again when the voice appeared behind him, though his heart stopped dead when he saw his reflection before him in a mirror that wasn’t there before._

_He saw himself, his hair a ratted mess and his face overly bloody and beaten. He saw fury in his own crazed eyes as he shook. He was held back by the old straitjacket, his arms wrapped around him securely._

_He looked like a twisted monster. Like what everyone else saw him as. Broken. Corrupted._

_A threat. A threat that had to be restrained._

_Taking in the image, Scarecrow felt his tears form faster, welling up in his eyes and sliding down his face as he trembled. He wavered on his feet and fell to his knees, the weight of it all suffocating him. How could he have forgotten who he was. This was the real him._

_No wonder his friends feared him. No wonder he could never get into Avantasia._

_Looking into the image of himself one last time, he closed his eyes and curled in on himself, sobbing louder as his rage faded, the feeling replaced with pure sorrow. He was a failure. A monster. He’d never find love._

_No one would love a monstrosity of nature like him._

_“Scarecrow?”_

_Scarecrow shook his head of the voices of his memories returning. He didn’t want to hear them._

_“Scarecrow!”_

_He let out another scream, sobbing louder as the cold embraced him. This was his fate. It always was._

_“Crow, come on, snap out of it!”_

_Scarecrow flinched when he felt something…gentle touch him. He felt safe arms around him, though when he opened his aching eyes…he was still in the dark room. He closed his eyes again, blaming his insanity for the illusions in his mind._

_“I’m taking you home, now…you’re gonna be ok…”_

_Scarecrow kept sobbing, giving in to the feeling of dizziness consuming him. He was going somewhere. He could feel the shadows cling to him tighter. They were going with him. He couldn’t escape. Not anymore._

_No matter where he went, he’d always have his demons._

_“Please, Crow…come back to us…”_

_~_

Enty took in a sharp breath, coughing a bit as his mind reeled and his senses came to him. He blinked his eyes open and looked around, his blood freezing at the sight of his surroundings.

“AH!” Enty yelled, flailing slightly when he saw he was floating in nothingness, an unfamiliar universe around him. He stopped his flailing when he felt he wasn’t even moving much at all. He wasn’t falling. He was just…existing.

His eyes widened in wonder when he saw the countless colorful stars and galaxies around him. He was…in space. He saw dusty nebulas and shimmering stars all around him, the scene tranquil and quiet.

Enty blinked after a moment, confusion filling his mind.

Why was he here?

A sharp cry caught Enty’s attention immediately. He used his arms to turn himself around and his heart skipped when he saw Scarecrow floating near him, though Enty’s terror spiked when he saw Scarecrow was _not_ ok.

He was curled in on himself, sobbing and whimpering loudly as he gripped his hair much too tight. He was shaking in place, and Enty could see some of Scarecrow’s tears float around his face, the small droplets shimmering slightly in the starlight.

“Scarecrow?” Enty managed, his heart beating out of his chest when he saw his friend. Scarecrow didn’t respond in the slightest. “Scarecrow!” Enty tired again, louder now. Scarecrow just kept sobbing, and Enty flinched when he heard him let out a broken scream.

He was hurting. _Badly_.

Enty waved his arms a bit and reached forward, straining to grab onto the hysterical Scarecrow. He looked terrified. He looked defeated.

Something was _horribly_ wrong.

“Crow, come on, snap out of it!” Enty said, his breathing getting more panicked when he finally grabbed the screaming Scarecrow. Enty pulled himself closer and wrapped his arms around his friend, hoping to reassure him.

His mind blanked when he saw Scarecrow’s eyes open, but Enty’s terror skyrocketed when he saw that his friend’s eyes were solid black, and they were staring nowhere near where Enty was. Something was hurting Scarecrow. Something evil.

Enty _wouldn’t_ let it continue.

Scarecrow shuddered in Enty’s grasp, and he curled back in on himself, sobbing louder as the fearful Enty held him close. Looking around in panic, Enty edged closer, pulling Scarecrow closer to his chest.

“I’m taking you home, now…you’re gonna be ok…” Enty said, tears streaming from his own eyes when he felt how anguished Scarecrow’s soul felt. He’d never felt Scarecrow be this upset before.

Closing his own eyes, Enty focused on home, the man holding Scarecrow as tight as he could. He felt his body be pulled somewhere, but he didn’t dare let go of his friend.

He was taking Scarecrow home.

“Please, Crow…come back to us…” Enty whispered, hugging the still shaking Scarecrow tighter. He felt himself be pulled back, and he could hear Gabriel and Aaron get louder. Enty was still clinging to Scarecrow with all he had.

They were going home.

~

Aaron staggered back fearfully when Enty’s body sat up straight, the man gasping for air as his shadows flared. He was home.

“C-Crow!”

Aaron turned in terror to see Scarecrow sitting up as well, Gabriel beside him.

But something was _wrong_.

Scarecrow’s eyes were wide open in horror, tears streaming from them as he shook in place. His one hand as holding his neck, the man breathing heavy and labored.

“Crow, good lord…” Aaron franted, running to his side. Enty looked up and stood, running over as well.

“Scarecrow, can you hear us?” Gabriel asked, though Scarecrow just curled in on himself, gripping his hair tighter as he shook. Aaron looked over in panic at Enty.

“Enty?!”

“I…I, he…he was like this in the other place…I don’t know what’s wrong…” Enty said, his tears not stopping when he saw how terrified Scarecrow was. His eyes were back to normal, though. Not knowing what else to do, Aaron kneeled beside his friend and grabbed his other hand, holding it tight.

“Crow…you’re home, you’re safe…” He whispered, hoping to ease Scarecrow back to reality. Scarecrow paused a moment, but continued his now quieter sobbing as he hunched over lower, hiding his face with his other hand.

Aaron watched in broken silence as Gabriel stood and sat beside Scarecrow on the couch, pulling him closer to himself. Aaron’s heart skipped when he saw Scarecrow’s eyes blink open, his tears not stopping.

“Crow?” Enty said gently, noticing his friend was looking at them.

Scarecrow blinked a moment and looked up, slowly looking at the three of his friends.

“Crow, you’re safe…wherever you went, you’re home now…you’re _safe_ …” Aaron reassured, his hand on Scarecrow’s knee.

Scarecrow continued breathing heavy, his eyes still wide. He looked over and saw Gabriel holding him close, his eyes concerned.

He…was home.

But he wasn’t free. He flinched, feeling the shadowy tendrils of his past still clinging to him.

Mephistopheles had found him. Scarecrow could _never_ escape.

Feeling himself break, Scarecrow closed his eyes and edged closer to the shocked Gabriel, the younger man holding Scarecrow tighter as his friend buried his face in his chest.

Gabriel looked up in worry, meeting the equally concerned gazes of Aaron and Enty.

Something was still very wrong.

But Scarecrow was home…

Not knowing what else to do, Gabriel kept his arms around the shaking Scarecrow, holding his friend close as he broke, the man gasping for air between sobs.

The others sat back in silence, hoping their presence reassured their scared friend that he was ok. But…they didn’t even know what had scared him.

They hadn’t a single idea. And knowing Scarecrow…he may never tell them.

~

Scarecrow sat on his bed, mindlessly turning a small guitar pick over in his hand. He was home now. He’s been home for a few days now.

He tried to move on from what had happened, but…he couldn’t. He felt that familiar darkness every time he dug too deep now. He wasn’t alone anymore. He never was. What a fool he was to think he had escaped him.

He looked up, his eyes tired and drained when he saw Gabriel come in.

“Crow?”

“Hi, Gabe…”

“I was just checking in…” He said, pushing the door closed behind him as he walked in. Scarecrow sighed, shaking his head.

“I’m fine, Gabe, I’m fine. I told you, it was just some vivid nightmare. Nothing to worry about.”

“I…I know, but…but you were so shaken, and…and it was my fault…” The novice muttered, his voice breaking. Scarecrow looked up and saw a tear slide down Gabriel’s face.

“Gabe…”

“I’m so _sorry_ …” Gabriel cried, shaking in place as his guilt took him over.

“Gabe, come here…” Scarecrow said, motioning to beside him. Gabriel wiped his eyes and slid forward, sitting on the edge of the bed beside Scarecrow. “Gabe, you were just trying to help me…nothing was your fault…”

“B-but, I…I forced you…”

“Gabe, you know if I don’t want to do something, I wouldn’t have done it.” Scarecrow said, a small smile on his face. He placed his hand on Gabriel’s back. “I wanted to try, and…maybe someday, when we figure things out…” He said, pausing a moment as his mind reeled. “Maybe we can try again.”

“O-oh…” Gabriel cried, nodding as he failed to stop his tears. He looked up when he felt Scarecrow turn him towards him. His gaze was firm.

“Gabe, it was not your fault…ok?” He said, hiding the waver in his voice. “You’re…you’re my friend, and…I know you were just trying to help me. And I can’t thank you enough for that.”

“But…the nightmare…”

“I always have nightmares, Gabe…that was…nothing new.” He muttered, looking down. “Just promise me you won’t beat yourself up over this? It was a mistake, and…well, I’ll feel even worse knowing you’re wallowing in guilt all alone.”

“But…Crow…”

“It _wasn’t_ your fault, Gabe…” Scarecrow repeated, his voice reassuring. “I promise. I could never be mad at you for something like that.”

Gabriel looked ahead, his tears not stopping. He let out a cry and pulled Scarecrow into a hug, the man’s eyes widening in surprise. He sighed and returned the hug, having nothing left to lose.

“Now _Aaron_ , I may kick his ass later. But only because he tested that thing on you and because he sent me to fucking space.” Scarecrow said, a smile forming on his face when he heard Gabriel let out a laugh.

“He just wanted to h-help…” Gabriel managed, his voice shaking. Scarecrow rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, yeah…and…I’m not mad at him either.” He said, letting out a breath. Aaron had just wanted to help him. He couldn’t blame him for that.

“You…sure you are ok?” Gabriel said, pulling back. Scarecrow smiled and nodded, happy when he saw Gabriel relax.

“Yeah…yeah, I’m fine.” He lied, repressing all he had seen in his vision. The others could never know. Especially Gabriel. But Scarecrow could survive it. He’s done it before, and as long as he had his friends…he could beat that demon again.

“Ok…” Gabriel muttered, his mind finally finding peace. He wiped his eyes and looked at Scarecrow. “Um…was space…pretty?” He asked, his voice small. Scarecrow gave a small laugh and smiled with a nod.

“Yeah…yeah, I guess it was.”

“What did it look like?” Gabriel asked, wonder in his eyes. Scarecrow smiled wider and felt the shadows in his mind retreat for now.

He relaxed: the man happy to talk about space with Gabriel. It was something Gabriel had always loved. The two sat side by side for a while, with Scarecrow covering up the bad memories with good ones. He could never remove the bad ones, so this was all he could do.

He felt his mind find peace for the first time since the incident. But he knew it wouldn’t last. The shadows may be hiding, but they were never gone. _He_ was never gone. Scarecrow should have known better. He should have known he’d never escape that demon’s grasp.

He just prayed the others never found out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing...*The* Mephistopheles...
> 
> THINGS:  
> -Those in a deal with the devil are not eligible to enter Avantasia. Scarecrow, as long as he is in his contract, cannot enter via meditation. (The Rome door is still open for interpretation)  
> -Mephistopheles was FURIOUS in this, but he's good at hiding it. He was PISSED at Scarecrow for tricking him and leaving for 5 years, but Meph likes to keep his cool persona  
> -He is also an idiot. He has a HUGE ego and didn't even consider the others a threat to him (hence why he never mentioned them)  
> -He got cocky and stalled for time, allowing Enty to find Crow  
> -We needed hero Enty  
> -Machine is from angst prompt "Obedient"  
> -Scarecrow IS a good person. Without Meph's contract holding his soul in flames, he could enter Avantasia no issue  
> -Lost in Space hahahahah  
> -That was NOT what I designed that scene off of by the way. It just happened  
> -Because Crow is denied from Avantasia, and because the machine was still on, he got stuck in the space between spaces  
> -This place is not exclusive to reality or any or any of their dimensions. It exists in ALL dimensions (and no, it was not actual space, but it looked like it. It WAS space, but not OUR space.)  
> -That is why Meph could see him. He could see into that place from his dimension. He just couldn't see Crow in the new dimension.  
> -But now...  
> -Meph is angry. And he knows where Crow is. And he wants to complete his deal...one way or another.  
> -Scarecrow's dream is NOT what Actually happened scene for scene. It was altered by Meph  
> -WHO GOT THE CALLBACK TO TOBISWAP 1 SCARECROW EDITION?  
> -Meph's powers of altering perception carry over...  
> -Scarecrow is really starting to crumble  
> -Too bad his friends have NO idea what is happening to Crow  
> -Their guesses wouldn't even be close  
> -And Scarecrow doesn't want them to find out...  
> -Gabriel is Crow's emotional support


	57. Human Shield - Alternate Ending (Bonus Scene)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group begins healing after the loss of their friend, but Enty has a surprise.

**Human Shield Alt. Ending (Bonus Scene)**

“Enty, wait, where are you going?!” Aaron screamed, following the energetic Enty down some stone stairs. They had gone on vacation, and Enty had begged them to go to Rome. He wouldn’t tell them why, however. But whatever it was…

It made Enty happy.

And they needed the joy. It had been several months since they lost Gabriel, and the agony was unbearable for all of them. Enty had even run away for a month, though he found his way back home. After that, the three of them agreed to stick together. Always. They were a family, and Gabriel always considered them one. To keep him alive…they would remain a family. They’d carry on. They’d live.

Because they knew Gabriel would have wanted them to. He loved them all _so_ much, and…they knew he was watching over them. Somehow, wherever he was. They could feel it, sometimes. Like he was there, in the back of their minds, right with them again. He wasn’t dead. Not really. They’d never forget their Gabriel. Not in this lifetime, or any.

The funeral was the hardest part, though now…they visit his grave regularly. Several times a week, sometimes as a group, sometimes alone. He was buried in the small cemetery on the other side of the park. It was quiet there, and surrounded by trees. No city. And at night, a clear starry sky shone above.

They would each go there, sometimes just to sit with him, not really thinking about anything. Just to be there with him again. Like old times. Sometimes they’d talk. Scarecrow would bring his guitar down and play new ideas as he sat on the soft grass by the grave, knowing Gabriel liked his music so much. He made sure, though, to play Gabriel’s favorite song every time he went. Scarecrow would also go there to write, with his thoughts of Gabriel and their friendship helping guide his hand as he turned the glittering memories into melodies.

Aaron would go to work as well, sketching in his journal as he sat in peace by the grave, just taking in being with Gabriel. He would talk out loud, explaining what he was doing and working on, knowing Gabriel was always fascinated by Aaron’s work. Aaron would smile as he sat there by the headstone, the springtime air and gentle sunlight easing his aching heart. It was truly a beautiful spot. Gabriel would have loved it. Aaron also would bring a book with him sometimes and just read, letting his mind wander and find peace with his friend. Just reading in serene silence by Gabriel's side, as Aaron once used to so many times before with the youngest double.

Enty was the one who always brought flowers for Gabriel, different ones each time. Gabriel loved nature, and when they would ask him what his favorite flower was, he could never pick. It changed with his mood or the season, so when Enty visited, he had either a different one each time, or a bunch of different ones mixed together. He would place them down on the grave and sit there by his friend, using some of the wildflowers on the grass near him to make small flower crowns like Gabriel taught him.

He could recall the fond memories of him and Gabriel in their backyard by the garden on warm summer days, with Gabriel showing Enty how to make flower crowns for fun. They would make them for each other, so when Enty visited the grave, he always made one and placed it on the top of the headstone for Gabriel, hoping it made his friend happy.

Enty would just sit by the grave, always just casually talking to his friend. He would bring things to do, more often than not a sketchbook. He loved Gabriel's drawings so much, and he even had Aaron make copies of the ones in Gabriel's journal to print out so Enty could hang them in his room. His favorite one was a sketchy group drawing of the four of them together, one of the few times Gabriel drew himself. He usually just drew his friends, and some people from his past. In the drawing, he drew the four of them close, arms around each other, bright smiles on all their faces. Enty kept that one on his bedside table where he could see it every day.

Enty was never the best artist, though Gabriel had given him some tips before, so for Gabriel, Enty was learning. He wanted to learn for his friend. He would talk with Gabriel as he drew, tell him how things are at the house, how the others are doing, or just tell him stories. Just keep him company.

And the group never went long without visiting. They did it several times a week, and never missed, no matter the weather. Gabriel was still family. He always would be. He had to be kept up to date on the things going on at home.

Back home, they had finally worked up the nerve to go into his room and go through his things, and they couldn’t bring themselves to get rid of anything. So, they left it all. Hoping that maybe one day…he’d come back. Though they knew it wasn’t possible, but…they just _couldn’t_ get rid of anything.

Aaron even had one of Gabriel’s things with him as he walked. He had found his special journal in his desk, originally given to Gabriel by Scarecrow. Aaron cried for hours reading it, as it was full of stories about Gabriel’s past, his journey, his friend’s pasts they told him, and hundreds of sketches of the others. Aaron had the journal in his backpack right now, determined to keep it on him forever. Gabriel had been documenting his journey in it, so Aaron was continuing that. There were still empty pages near the end, so he thought it best to at least fill the journal out to the end. He even had Enty and Scarecrow write in it, so the completed story would have all of them together. Four individuals, but...one story.

Aaron's handwriting was nowhere near as fine as Gabriel’s, and Aaron couldn’t draw people like he could, but he could at least write in it like Gabriel would have, and he could draw some scenery things of the places they’ve been. He would continue the story Gabriel started.

They missed their Gabriel. They missed him so _much_ , they wanted to cry every time he came up, but…it wasn’t always sad tears. They had mourned, and they always would, but…they knew wherever he was…he was at peace. He was happy. So, when they thought of him…they smiled. They cried…but they smiled.

Because he had been such a light in their life. He always put others first, and always was there to comfort his friends. He may not have understood much about their pain or the modern world, but he tried so hard to make them happy. And that’s what Aaron read in his journal.

On the last page Gabriel had written in before he died, he talked about how grateful he was for this odd family he was given. And he said that no matter what…he’d do whatever he could to make them happy. Because he loved them so much. And they loved him back. They always would.

It hurt for so long to think he was gone, but as they thought about it more and came to terms with it...the painful feelings were soon gently replaced by warm memories. Memories of his laughter. His kindness. His compassion and endless love. The loss still hurt to think about, but...the pain began easing as it was replaced with beautiful memories. 

Scarecrow often felt himself smiling through tears as he recalled his time with Gabriel early on, the two of them against the world. He had never told him, but...he always thought of Gabriel as a little brother. They teased each other, but...they cared about each other more than anything. Scarecrow loved him more than anything. He was his first friend. His first family. 

Gabriel was gone, but...his memory wasn't. They'd never let it fade. He was family, through anything, and that includes life or death.

The others were doing all they could at home for him, as well. Scarecrow felt bad for never going to those weekly choral concerts with Gabriel when he asked him to, so Scarecrow now went regularly each week, sometimes with the others, sometimes alone, but he always went. He never went with Gabriel before, and the guilt suffocated him now. But…when he was there, sitting in the church, holding one of Gabriel’s old cross necklaces as the gentle choral music rang out…he felt like Gabriel was there with him. Like he was never gone. Scarecrow would just close his eyes, and he could almost feel Gabriel sitting beside him, his head against his shoulder as he once did. His gentle and calming presence easing all of Scarecrow's anxieties.

He would sit in the church in the back, tears quietly leaving his eyes as he smiled to himself, Gabriel’s necklace safe in his hand as the music filled the calming air. And Scarecrow’s guilt would fade away. He’d feel peace. He’d feel his friend beside him. And he’d come home feeling…better. He had spent the evening with Gabriel. And the pain eased.

Aaron spent much time in Gabriel’s room, going through his books, studying them. He found a few modern books strewn into the mix, with various papers in the pages with Gabriel’s notes. He was trying to understand the modern world, and would make notes to help himself. Aaron found a whole book on space flight, which he could tell Gabriel was trying hard to understand, as it had the most notes. He always loved space.

Aaron would sometimes go on a drive alone and find a clear night sky. Gabriel loved the stars so much, and Aaron regretted never taking him stargazing to a really good dark sky place. Gabriel would have been so happy…

So, Aaron would go find a clear sky, and just stare at it for a few hours, taking in the silence of the night as he smiled and let old memories take him away. He brought some papers with him and he would sketch out some star maps that Gabriel had started but never finished. He would finish them for him. Aaron would just lay in the grass or on the roof of the car, and let his mind wander.

He would wonder if Gabriel was up there, looking down on them from the stars. If Gabriel was now a part of the infinite multitude of the starry heavens he loved to dream about. If one of those twinkling stars up there was their friend, his love shining down on them from beyond eternity. He would wonder if there were stars where Gabriel was. He wondered if wherever he was…he was seeing the same sky as Aaron.

That…they were both looking at the same sky at the same time, together. It felt like it sometimes. Aaron couldn’t say how, but…when he was alone under the starry summer’s sky…he could swear he felt Gabriel close beside him, pointing out stars to Aaron with eager excitement. It felt so real sometimes. And…when Aaron was out there…he felt at peace. He was ok. Because Gabriel was with him.

Though…Aaron couldn’t speak for what happened with Enty. Enty had initially been hit hardest by the death of his friend, as he even ran away for a month. But when he came back home…he was already at peace. He still cried, but…it wasn’t guilt crying like before. It wasn’t pained crying. It was just…melancholy. He always smiled when he cried, and he said it was because he knew Gabriel was happy.

He swore on it. And the others believed him. Enty would spend a lot of time reading Gabriel’s writings, or looking at his various cross necklaces in wonder. He even kept one of Gabriel's old shawls in his room, the feel and scent of the fabric safe and familiar to Enty. He kept it close, his tears occasionally staining the gentle fabric as he held it close. Aaron would also catch him sometimes in Gabriel’s room, just resting his head on Gabriel’s desk with a few of Gabriel’s old candles lit.

It almost felt like Gabriel was still with them sometimes, the old smell of the candles and books familiar and peaceful. Aaron couldn’t say what led Enty to find peace so quickly, but…he was happy he did. Their family was…broken when Gabriel passed, but…they still stuck together. They’d always stick together.

Jim came over more often now, doing just occasional check-ins. He felt horrible for what happened, and something told Aaron that Jim even may blame himself, as it was a crime he wasn’t there to prevent. But the others made sure to ease his mind. Now, he just came over to talk as a friend. Scarecrow even stopped getting into as much legal trouble for Gabriel's sake, so Jim was over more just to visit. Just to make sure they were ok.

And…they weren’t, but…they also were. They were broken…but healing. They had even begun group therapy to help them cope, and it was helping. And Scarecrow also wanted to do individual therapy alone for his own sake, as he said he wanted to be a better friend. He wanted to get better and he said he had things he needed to work on, so he began taking his own therapy on the side, and he was improving. He looked more at peace and like he could breathe. He had said Gabriel always believed he was a good person, so Scarecrow wanted to live up to that. He wanted to get better for Gabriel. They all worked to get better, together.

Gabriel would never want them to fall apart, so they worked to be _happy_. To live life. If not for them…for their Gabriel. The youngest double, and their closest friend. In this lifetime, or any that came after.

Aaron was pulled out of his thoughts by a yell from Scarecrow. He shook his head and looked forward, his eyes widening when he saw Enty run into an old door in the side of a large ancient brick wall.

“Enty, wait!” Aaron yelled, holding on to his backpack as he ran after his friends. He pushed open the old door, and a shiver went down his spine when he saw a dark staircase there, leading into some underground tunnel system.

“Where the fuck is he going?!” Scarecrow yelled, running down the stairs, Aaron close behind.

“Oh, I don’t know…” Aaron muttered, though he welcomed the bit of chaos.

“And why the hell did he want to come here so badly?!” Scarecrow said as they reached the bottom of the stairs. He saw Enty turn a corner down the dimly lit catacomb halls.

“He said there was something important here we needed to see.”

“Is that something going to be in a fucking underground death tunnel?” Scarecrow said, his eyes tired as he finally saw Enty standing still down the hall.

“Well…we may find out…” Aaron said, confusion in his voice as they approached Enty.

Enty was bouncing in place, his eyes more excited and brighter than the other two had seen in Enty for a long time.

“Geez, flames, what the hell is goin’ on?” Scarecrow said, looking at what Enty was looking at. Enty just let out a laugh.

“This is why we came!” He said, motioning to before him.

Aaron and Scarecrow looked ahead, though Aaron’s heart skipped when he saw something…familiar…

Before them was a great wooden door, with intricate carvings of vines, scenery, and some odd seal on the front.

A seal that Aaron had seen before.

Reaching into his backpack without breaking his gaze from the door, Aaron pulled out Gabriel’s special journal. He flipped to the middle, and looked down. There on the page was a sketch of the same seal. It was the same.

“What…” Aaron said in shock, looking between the two. In the entries around the drawing, Gabriel talked about his past, and in that, a spirit world. A world called…Avantasia. Aaron wasn’t sure how much of it was true or not, but…before them…was the door Gabriel wrote about in his journal.

“COME ON!!!” Enty yelled, running ahead. Scarecrow and Aaron watched in shock as Enty pushed the door open, and immediately a blinding light came from the door. Unnatural light.

“What…the fuck…” Scarecrow whispered to himself, his eyes wide when he saw just…white beyond the door.

“Come on! He told me about this! He’s here, he’s here!!!” Enty laughed, running into the light.

“Enty, wait!!!” Aaron yelled, putting the journal safely into his backpack once more as he ran ahead. Scarecrow and Aaron stood side-by-side before the white light, their eyes wide in shock. They could hear Enty’s laughter echo in the far distance beyond the gate.

Exchanging fearful and confused glances, Aaron and Scarecrow ran into the light together, praying that whatever this was…it was safe.

~

“Agh…” Aaron muttered; stumbling blindly ahead as the light blinded him. He tried to open his eyes, but the light was too much. He put his hands up, rubbing his eyes as he heard Scarecrow beside him, presumably doing the same.

Before looking, Aaron…could tell something was…not right. He was standing…on grass. He felt…wind. He could hear birds.

They were just underground in a busy city. They couldn’t be…outside in a calming, natural…

Aaron’s heart stopped dead when he heard laughter. He could hear Enty laughing. But he wasn’t laughing alone.

There was someone else here. And his voice sounded…familiar…

Aaron slowly opened his eyes, and his world went dead silent when they finally focused, the world forming around him.

He saw he was outside, with a green grassy field before them, and beyond that, a lush forest. He could see mountains in the distance, and a clear blue sky above him. But he couldn’t care less about any of that. His eyes were instead locked ahead of him, his legs losing feeling at the sight.

There before him, was Enty, laughing and spinning in a circle as he held someone in his arms in a tight hug, their feet off the ground as Enty held them up. The person had on a long white robe, and had long brunette hair.

Enty was laughing through tears, his arms tight around the person as he spun.

“Enty, hey!” The figure said, his voice bright and full of life. “You’re making me dizzy!”

Scarecrow’s body went numb, the backpack in his hands falling to the ground as he lost all feeling. His eyes were wide in absolute shock, his blood pounding in his ears as he felt himself leave his body. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Neither could Aaron.

Before them, in Enty’s arms, was Gabriel.

“I missed you!!!” Enty cried, his tears flowing as he finally stopped his spinning, now just hugging Gabriel tight.

“I missed you too…so much…” Gabriel said, his voice as soft and gentle as ever.

Aaron’s eyes were stuck on Gabriel, the man finally pulling apart from Enty. Aaron looked to his friend’s side. He saw no blood. He saw no injury. Gabriel’s face was full of life and bright, his eyes shining like the stars he loved so much. He had a warm smile on his face.

He was… _alive_.

His heart feeling like it was about to burst out of his chest, Aaron’s eyes widened when Gabriel turned to look at him, his smile widening. Aaron wanted to speak. He couldn’t. He didn’t feel like he was awake anymore. This felt like some dream. It had to be a dream…

“Aaron…” Gabriel said, tears forming in his eyes as he began walking closer, closing the distance between them. “Aaron, oh, I-ah!” Gabriel said with a laugh, stumbling back as Aaron tackled him, causing the two of them to fall to the ground.

Aaron stayed on his knees, holding Gabriel as tight as he could in his grasp as the force holding his tears back shattered, his vision blurry through the water. He could feel Gabriel. He was in his arms. He was warm. His heart was beating.

Gabriel was _alive_.

“G-G-Gabe, oh…oh, _Gabriel_ …” Aaron managed, his clawed grasp clinging to Gabriel with all he had, in fear that if he let go, the dream would end.

“Aaron…oh, I _missed_ you…” Gabriel said with a laugh, his voice somewhat strained as Aaron squeezed him tighter.

“This is a d-dream, isn’t it?” Aaron said, his eyes shut as he sobbed and his breath hitched in his throat. It _had_ to be a dream. Gabriel died. They had a funeral. They buried him.

“N-no, Aaron! I’m here…” Gabriel said happily, holding Aaron tighter. Aaron opened his eyes and saw he was indeed still holding Gabriel in his arms, the novice hugging him back with tearful eyes. He felt like Gabriel. Aaron was holding him tight, just like he had months ago. He was safe in his arms. He was holding their Gabriel again.

Aaron looked up at Enty, the flaming man smiling bright in pure joy, his shadows flaring as he laughed. This…wasn’t a dream.

This was real.

“G-Gabe…?”

Aaron took in a sharp breath and pulled away, turning slightly to see Scarecrow cautiously approach, some fear in his eyes. Gabriel smiled warmly back as Scarecrow kneeled before him, his makeup running as he just stared with wide eyes at the younger man before him.

“Hi, Crow…” Gabriel said gently with a smile, reaching his hand out. Scarecrow looked down in paralyzing shock when he felt Gabriel take his hand in his own. He could feel him. Gabriel was truly before him.

All senses flooded with suffocating emotions, Scarecrow felt himself shatter and he pounced forward, yanking Gabriel into the tightest hug he could.

“C-Crow!” Gabriel said with a laugh, hardly able to breathe with how tight Scarecrow’s arms were around him. Scarecrow was sobbing. He was openly sobbing and not caring. He pulled Gabriel tighter, crying into his chest as he held him close.

He could hear his heartbeat. It was really Gabriel. His Gabriel. Their Gabriel. Young, sweet, kind Gabriel.

Aaron, not being able to take anymore, reached forward as well, pulling both Scarecrow and Gabriel into a tight hug as he sobbed, the joy in his heart taking him over, overflowing with his tears. Enty laughed more and kneeled down, pulling all three into a hug. Gabriel was sobbing as well, his eyes closed as he felt all his friend’s arms around him.

Aaron couldn’t breathe as he cried, his heart feeling like it was going to burst. They were…together again. All four of them. Together. Their family…together.

They were together.

After a few minutes of just crying, Scarecrow was the first to pull away as he sat back, struggling to breathe as his mind went into chaotic jumbles of thoughts and memories. Aaron and Enty pulled back, with Enty still smiling wide and Aaron’s glasses covered in tears.

He reached a shaking hand up and removed them, carefully wiping the tears away as he kept his gaze locked on Gabriel, the man wiping his own eyes with a few coughs, his smile never fading.

“I…I don’t…I don’t _understand_ …” Aaron finally managed, his voice breaking when he put his glasses back on. Gabriel smiled and looked his friends over, with Scarecrow’s makeup smeared all over his face from his tears. He looked to Gabriel, and though he couldn’t speak, Gabriel saw the same question in his eyes.

“Guys, oh…I am so sorry it took me this long…” Gabriel said, looking the three over. “I couldn’t get in contact for so long after I helped Enty home…I wanted to see you sooner…” He spoke.

“Wh-what is this? What do you mean?” Aaron said, looking around. They definitely were not in Rome. Gabriel met Enty’s bright eyes and he smiled, his heart warm.

“Well, to start…this is Avantasia!” Gabriel said proudly, motioning to the world around him. Aaron blinked, his thoughts going to Gabriel’s stories.

“We are in…the spirit world you wrote of?”

“Yeah! When I…when I left you…” Gabriel said, looking to the side. “I had such a strong connection to this place, that…that my sprit was pulled here. I became a part of this world.” He said happily, looking back to his friends.

“So…all the stories you wrote…were true?” Scarecrow finally said, his voice still broken. Gabriel nodded.

“All of them! Elderane and Regrin, the tower, everything I wrote is true. I had such a strong connection to this place, when I left, I simply…came here. I don’t have a physical body anymore, but…I am now a being of Avantasia, like Elderane, or any of the elves here.”

“You’re…alive?” Scarecrow asked quietly. Gabriel smiled and nodded again.

“In a way! My physical body was lost, but everything I am is my spirit, which is me right now. So…yes, I am alive! Just…not like before.” He said gently.

“But…how did Enty…how…” Aaron said, looking the flaming man over.

“When Enty left you guys, he was in such an emotional state, I managed to pull his spirit to Avantasia for a short time.”

“He led me home!” Enty said happily, and Aaron’s eyes widened. That…does explain how Enty found his way home after being so lost.

“I tried again and again to contact you all after that, but getting to Avantasia takes practice, and…I wasn’t there to help you…” Gabriel said sadly. “I wanted to tell you all I was here, but…I couldn’t reach you directly.”

“So, you were alive…THIS ENTIRE TIME?!” Scarecrow yelled, his tears not stopping as he threw his hands down.

“Y-yes…” Gabriel said.

“WHY DIDN’T ENTY TELL US?!” Scarecrow yelled again, his tears sliding down his cheek.

“Would you have believed me…?” Enty said quietly, turning away. Scarecrow blinked; his mind blanking.

“No…no, I wouldn’t have…” He admitted, sitting back. That soon after the loss…he would have assumed Enty was just making things up to cope. He would have never believed him.

“I am so sorry this took so long…I forgot to tell Enty about the Rome door when we talked, and I tried so hard to tell you all…” Gabriel said gently, some guilt in his voice. “I was always with you…watching over you…I don’t know if you could feel me, but…I was there.”

“We…we could…” Aaron said in disbelief, his theory becoming true. He could feel Gabriel at times. When he was stargazing, or when Scarecrow went to the choral concerts. They could feel him.

“This world is in the back of everyone’s mind, so I was always with you…listening…” Gabriel said, a smile on his face. “I love your new music, Crow…” Gabriel said, and Scarecrow’s face went red at the words. He turned away, his tears flowing harder as he covered his mouth with his hand.

Gabriel had really heard them talk to him.

“Finally…Enty was able to meditate again, and I told him about the Rome door…” Gabriel said happily. “Enty wanted it to be a surprise…”

“Were you surprised?!” Enty said brightly. Aaron and Scarecrow just blinked, both staring at him blankly.

“Enty…what kind of-”

“YES, WE WERE _FUCKING_ SURPRISED!!!” Scarecrow screamed, though he was smiling. He was crying again, but he was smiling.

Gabriel laughed a moment, but was cut off when Aaron fell forward again, pulling him back into a hug. Before he could say anything, Scarecrow joined, then Enty. Gabriel kept laughing, tears filling his eyes as he felt his friend’s arms around him for the first time in months.

They were together. They were finally all together again.

“Gabe…never leave us again…” Scarecrow managed, and Gabriel’s eyes widened at the softness in his friend’s voice.

“Crow, I-”

“We love you, Gabe…we _need_ you… _I_ need you…” Scarecrow continued, pulling Gabriel tighter. Gabriel felt his throat tighten as his tears refused to stop. Words failing him, he nodded enthusiastically, the younger man letting his friends hold him close.

This was all he ever wanted. His friends were happy. And he was with them.

“What…do we do now?” Enty said, not letting go of the friends in his arms.

“G-Gabe, can you…leave?” Scarecrow said, knowing if they came through the door…could Gabriel exit through it?

“Technically…yes, I can…though I never did because…the only way I could contact you was through phone, and…I don’t think that would have gone over well…” Gabriel said with a laugh.

“But…can you come home?” Aaron asked, looking Gabriel over as he held him close.

“Well…in that world…I _am_ …dead…” Gabriel said, recalling how his body was buried and resting. According to the government…Gabriel Layman was dead.

“R-right…” Aaron said quietly, pondering their options. They were not leaving Gabriel again. Never again. “We…can make you a new ID…you can be your own twin…” Aaron offered, a smile on his face.

“That could work…though I also must say…I have been living _here_ for a while as well…” Gabriel admitted, looking around the serene world. 

Aaron pulled back, noticing the quiet tone in Gabriel’s voice. He was looking at the world with wonder in his eyes. Aaron could see the tranquility in him, a tranquility he had seldom seen in Gabriel in reality. He was at peace in this place. He was...happy here. Aaron blinked, putting the pieces together.

“You…don’t want to leave here…do you?” Aaron asked quietly, looking Gabriel over. Gabriel looked up and met his gaze, shaking his head slightly as a few tears formed in his eyes.

Aaron sat back, his mind reeling, though…he totally understood. The old world…was scary for Gabriel. When he first arrived, he almost died of exposure in the woods from fear of the world around him. Then he was forced to adapt to a technological world 400 years after his own time. Then…he _did_ die. The world killed him.

The modern world just…didn’t work for Gabriel.

“But…but we can’t leave you…” Enty said sadly, edging closer. “You said we’d be together again…now we’re together…we can’t leave you behind…” He cried, more tears filling his eyes.

“You ain’t leavin’ us again, ya time capsule.” Scarecrow said, a gleam of determination in his eyes. “I don’t care what we do, but we ain’t separating again. You’re…family, Gabe. And…families stick together. Through anything.” He said proudly, placing his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder.

“Oh…g-guys…” Gabriel said, more tears filling his eyes as the decisions became too much to handle. He wanted to go with the guys, but…that world was out to get him. If it killed him once…it could kill him again. And…he couldn’t leave Elderane. They were close as well…

Aaron looked ahead in guilt when he saw Gabriel hunch over and grab his hair, his familiar anxiety taking hold.

“Gabe…hey, it’s ok…” Aaron said gently, pulling the once more crying Gabriel into a hug. Gabriel let out a shaky breath and fell forward, hiding his face in Aaron’s chest. He couldn’t say goodbye again. He couldn’t, but…he couldn’t leave this place…he couldn’t…he _couldn’t_ …

“Well…if you’re happy here, Gabe, then…then I’d be happy here.”

Gabriel looked up, his eyes flying open when he heard Scarecrow speak. He turned and saw his friend, a smile on his face.

“Wh-what?”

“You heard me. I’ve been hopping dimensions like hotels, that’s nothing new. But the thing about that is…hotels are temporary. It’s the people you travel with that makes the trip worthwhile. If you’re happy here…then I think I’d be happy here.” He said firmly. “As long as we’re together…I don’t care what dimension we’re in.”

Gabriel blinked, not believing his ears.

“I like this place! The light doesn’t hurt me here!” Enty said happily.

“From what I read, this place doesn’t have much technology, but I see that as a challenge to see if I can mix technology and magic…” Aaron said, still holding Gabriel’s hand in his own. “There’s a lot to learn here, and I would be content researching how this place works…and maybe get back to focusing on the less dangerous clockmaking…”

“Besides, there’s a door to the modern world, like…right there.” Scarecrow said, pointing to the wooden doorway imbedded in the hillside behind them. “We can literally get anything we want from reality and bring it here.”

“Like coffee…” Aaron said with a laugh. Gabriel blinked looking his three friends over. They were smiling at him.

“You all…really want to…stay here?” Gabriel asked, his voice small. He turned towards Scarecrow who let out a hearty laugh.

“Gabe, Jesus CHRIST we thought you were _dead_ for _months!_ We aren’t leaving you again. _Never_ again. We’re family.”

“And families stick together.” Aaron said warmly.

“Through anything!” Enty added.

Gabriel blinked; his mind stuck. They…wanted to live here. With him. In Avantasia. As a family.

“G-Guys…” Gabriel cried, more warm tears filling his eyes as he looked between his friends. Without another word, all three others slid forward at once, pulling Gabriel into a tight hug once more.

“Home isn’t a physical place, Gabe…it’s the people you love…” Aaron said, closing his eyes as he felt Gabriel tremble in his arms.

“And we love you!” Enty said brightly, laughing more as he held his friends close.

“So, as long as we’re together…we’re home…and that’s all I need…” Scarecrow finished, closing his eyes as he felt the love around him.

Gabriel could hardly breathe as he sobbed, his mind stuck. He couldn’t speak, so he just cried, laughing slightly as his friends held him. He was…home.

“We can find a way to even bring all the things from the house here…” Aaron said calmly. “We didn’t get rid of one thing of yours…its all there, waiting for us to bring it home…”

“H-home…” Gabriel managed; his smile stuck on his face as his eyes burned from the rapid tears. His friends held him tighter, all four of them huddled close in the serene forest around them. He was…home. His family was home. _They_ were home. And they were _together_.

They were all together at last, and they were home. And they were happy. And this time around…they’d do things right. No more pain. No more demons. No more loss. They were starting over. They were going home.

And they were going home _together_. As a _family_. And they all were _truly_ happy.

~

Gabriel looked up from his spot, noticing Aaron sit down beside him. The four of them were on the side of a soft grassy hill outside Seaidhbana, a warm summer's breeze blowing calmly across the lush green field before them. 

It was sunset, and they had a few blankets out beneath them as they watched the deep orange sun set behind the mountains across the valley. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, so they were waiting for the stars to come out. The skies in Avantasia were always beautiful with countless shining stars, and the four of them often spent their time stargazing together. 

They were together at last, and with each other...they were home. So tonight, they were lying side-by-side on the blanket, taking in the warmth of the gentle setting sunlight before them.

"Here, Gabe..." Aaron said with a smile, handing a small journal to a wide-eyed Gabriel as the two of them sat up.

"M-my journal..." Gabriel said in wonder, a few tears forming in his eyes as he flipped through the worn and, he now noticed, tearstained pages. 

"I'm sorry I didn't give it back sooner, it got mixed in with the stuff in the move." Aaron said, placing a hand on Gabriel's back as the novice looked through his favorite journal. They had finally gotten all their stuff to Avantasia, and were fully moved in.

They were finally home.

Gabriel smiled as he flipped through the pages, though he stopped when he saw writing and drawings that weren't his in the back of the book. His eyes widened when he recognized his friend's handwriting. All three of them.

"What...did you..."

"We wanted to finish your journal, Gabe. Finish our story." Aaron said gently, his hand on Gabriel's back as he edged closer. "We all contributed...it has stuff about our pasts, you, places we went...our full story, Gabe."

Gabriel felt his tears well up in his eyes as he read, his friend's words reaching his heart. He saw writings about how...they loved him. About what they did at his grave, and...about how they stuck together and began healing. And eventually...how they found Gabriel again. How they reunited. How their family came back together, and they found their way home. At the start of the journal were Scarecrow's first song ideas, and Gabriel's first entries about meeting him and living with him. And here...how the four of them came together after everything, finally finding their way home. No one left behind. An entire journey...beginning to end.

"Oh...it is perfect..." Gabriel said, his own tears landing on the pages as he reached the end. He couldn't have asked for a better gift. His friends did this...for him. A story they wrote together. As a family.

And...as he looked at the last page...he knew _this_ story was over. And now they were starting a new one.

"Well...its almost perfect..." Aaron said, a smile on his face as Gabriel looked at him in confusion. 

"What do you mean?"

"Look..." Aaron said, pointing to the back of the last page. "There's still space there..." He said warmly, and Gabriel's eyes landed on a bit of space at the bottom of the final page.

"Why..."

"Here...you were the one who started this journey...I say you get to finish it." Aaron said, handing a pencil to Gabriel who took it with wide eyes.

Gabriel looked up to Aaron, tears filling his eyes as his heart skipped in his chest. Aaron gave a small laugh and edged closer, putting his arm around Gabriel's shoulder, holding him close.

Gabriel smiled wider through his tears, though he flinched when he felt someone put their arm around him from the other side. He looked over and saw Scarecrow beside him, his eyes bright and peaceful as he held Gabriel close. They weren't hurting anymore. Gabriel's breath hitched in his throat as he saw Enty get close to Scarecrow, his arm around him as he smiled brightly.

The four of them were huddled close, with Gabriel trembling as he held his journal in his hands.

"Woah, look at that..." Enty said, looking forward. The group looked ahead and smiled when they saw the sun finally go to the horizon, with the entire sky a brilliant mix of deep orange, yellow, and pastel purple and pink. Gabriel could see a few stars begin to appear in the sky among the mix of bright colors.

"What are you gonna draw, Gabe?" Aaron asked quietly, turning to look at Gabriel as the younger man began quickly sketching in the open space in the journal. 

Gabriel smiled, his tears not stopping as he took in the feeling of his friends beside him, the four of them huddled close as they watched the sunset on the serene world. He took in a deep breath and released it, his mind at peace. He looked down and continued his drawing.

"Home..." He said with a warm smile, his hand moving almost on its own as he began sketching the scene around him. As he drew the end of the story. As he drew four friends, side-by-side, watching the sun set on a warm summer's evening. Four friends who couldn't be separated by anything. Four friends who loved each other so much, they could transcend dimensions, time, life, and death.

Gabriel smiled calmly as he drew his family, his gaze occasionally returning to the gently twinkling stars above him. He felt his family hold him closer and he smiled, his heart warm.

They were home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my loooooooord I cried so much writing this I am Weak lol
> 
> THINGS:  
> -This is noncanon ofc, but there are also some mechanics that are noncanon to the main story as well (ie, Scarecrow's ability to enter Avantasia. He can here, but not in the main series, at least...not yet.)  
> -I had this ending in my head for weeks. It wouldn't leave. That saga needed closure.  
> -They love each other So Much  
> -Scarecrow really gets soft in this fic saga  
> -Jim probably goes with them to Avantasia lol, they're his boys. He doesn't have any close family anyway, so he just goes along bc cool fantasy world he gets to be part of royal guard.  
> -In this noncanon saga, as it ends, they do live happily ever after lol. No more mega angst, no heavy loss, and they all do full disclosures and avoid built up trauma. They heal together and live in peace.  
> -Did I mention how I cried so much writing this holy hell  
> -Nothing can separate the guys. They are pieces to one large puzzle, and are complete with each other. They need each other.  
> -They are true family.  
> -This is NOT the ending to the Main Story, fyi. This is Just the ending to this Noncanon saga. We won't see the end of the main saga for a Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Long Loooooong time.  
> -So don't worry lol ;)  
> -Lol if u cried to lemme know don't let me be the only one


	58. Incompetent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel struggles with the modern world sometimes.

**Prompt 36: Incompetent**

_Featuring: Avantasia protags_

Gabriel was humming to himself as he stood by the kitchen sink, a dirty plate in his hand. It was his turn to do the dishes, and he really didn’t mind doing it. He enjoyed the mindless, almost meditative process of it as he hand washed each item.

As he was rinsing a plate, he paused and glanced down beside him, his eyes locking on the dishwasher. He _could_ use it. He knew he could. But…he just didn’t _like_ to use it. He hated how complicated the buttons and settings were, and he always seemed to do something wrong whenever he did it. He would forget to put soap in, or he would hit the wrong setting, forget to close it all the way, or just put something in it that shouldn’t go in it.

He just wasn’t comfortable with modern tech like the others were, so he preferred his way of doing things. He didn’t see anything _wrong_ with hand washing the dishes, as he made sure they were cleaned thoroughly. The others just didn’t seem to see things his way though.

They never did.

Gabriel sighed as he carried on with washing. He tried so hard to fit in here and to understand modern “technology”, but for some reason…he could never quite grasp it. He tried so _hard_. He wanted to change to be better adapt to this world and to fit in with his friends better, but he always fell behind.

He was always left behind.

Gabriel shook his head of the thoughts. He’d just have to keep trying.

He carried on his work for a bit until the sound of someone entering the kitchen snapped him back to reality. Gabriel turned and saw Scarecrow saunter in.

“Hello Crow!” Gabriel said brightly, repressing his worries for the moment. Scarecrow stopped before the coffee machine and glared at Gabriel.

"You know the dishwasher is way quicker right..." He muttered, reaching for a mug. Gabriel sighed and turned away, going back to his work.

“Yes, I am aware…” He said softly, his thoughts from before creeping back to the forefront of his mind.

“It’s not that hard to use, time capsule. Even someone like _you_ can figure it out, I’m sure.” He said with a snicker, getting himself a mug of coffee. Gabriel kept his gaze locked on the sink before him.

“Y-yeah…I’ll work on it…”

“Good. You’re always doing things the hard way, dude. Geez…” Scarecrow muttered, leaving the kitchen. Gabriel just stood before the sink; his heart heavy.

“But…I _like_ this way…” He whispered sadly to himself, going back to his work. Gabriel had accepted a long time ago that the others wouldn’t like his methods. They were outdated. _He_ was outdated. But there was nothing he could do about it. The world wouldn’t change for him, so he had to change to fit in with the world. Gabriel sighed as he worked, his gaze occasionally returning to the dishwasher.

~

Gabriel sat by his desk, open journal in front of him. He had a few scattered candles around the desk, providing calming gentle light in the darkness of his room. He loved candles because they were the one true thing from his world that still existed in this modern one. They were a piece of home. A piece of familiarity. Comfort.

He smiled as he sat at his desk, drawing in his journal in the later hours of the night. He had finally finished the dishes. He couldn’t bring himself to use the dishwasher. He just couldn’t. But he had comfort in his drawings and his room, the familiar atmosphere easing his nerves.

In this unfamiliar world he was dragged into, at least he was able to create a safe space inside his room. A place just for him, with no influence of the modern world. It…almost felt like home sometimes. He was isolated here, as well as in this modern world, but at least it was familiar. He could handle this secure space. It was _his._

He took a deep breath and eased his nerves, focusing on the drawing before him. Scarecrow was always teasing him about his incompetence with technology. Gabriel always took it because it was true. He _was_ incompetent. He just wished the others saw how hard he was trying sometimes…

“Hey Gabriel, just sayin’ goodnight!”

Gabriel turned in his chair and saw Enty there, a warm smile on his face as he leaned into the room. Gabriel smiled back.

“Thank you Enty…I will be going as well soon…”

“Oh, are you drawing again?” Enty said, leaning more into the door.

“Yes, just a bit before bed, I suppose…” Gabriel said, eying his journal.

“Say, why don’t you let Aaron get you an electric lamp or something?” Enty asked, his voice innocent. Gabriel sighed and turned away, eying his candles.

“I…don’t know…”

“You could see better, I think! It’s way easier too!” He said brightly. Gabriel closed his eyes. Enty didn’t mean it. He just didn’t understand.

“I will…consider it, Enty, thank you…” Gabriel muttered, leaning back over his journal.

“Neat! See ya tomorrow!”

Gabriel kept his gaze locked on his journal as he heard his door close. He was alone again.

Alone.

Gabriel took in a short breath and set down his pencil, covering his eyes with his hand as some tears threatened to leave. No one here understood him or even wanted to understand his methods. His way of doing things were outdated and unwanted.

Gabriel put his hand down as some tears slid down his cheek, a few landing on the old journal below him.

Unwanted…like he probably was. He knew the others liked him, but…he was always a nuisance. Always causing issues because he kept messing things up. He just didn’t understand this world and…he couldn’t keep up. He just couldn’t. Maybe his friends would be happier if he were out of their way. No more annoying Gabriel holding them back.

Gabriel shuddered as he felt more tears fall. He lowered his head down to his desk, resting his forehead on his journal as he cried.

None of the others were from as far back in time as he was. They didn’t understand. No one did.

He was alone.

~

“Aaron, I…I don’t know…”

“Come on, Gabe, it’s not that hard!”

“I’d rather…just read…”

“Look, its just the TV! Enty figured it out fine!”

“I’m not Enty…” Gabriel muttered, eying the complex looking mess of wires around the TV. Aaron had wanted to instruct him on how the TV works, but Gabriel just…didn’t understand it. There were so many wires and buttons and complex names…

“Look, its simple! If Scarecrow was playing his game, you just need to switch the HDMI cables back to fix the sound and visual, alright?” Aarons said, holding a mess of wires in his hand. Gabriel just stared at them, his mind both blank and reeling at the same time.

“I…I uh…”

“The colors match, so just switch it from the game console to the cable box, then use the remote to switch the modes, and then you’re on the TV!” Aaron said brightly, handing Gabriel the remote. Gabriel eyed it, his heart starting to race as Aaron’s words melded together into a jumbled mess in his mind.

“Aaron, I…I don’t know what…”

“Just hit that button there, then that one, and switch to HDMI 2, and that should work.”

“Aaron, _please,_ I…” Gabriel started, his tears from last night threatening to return. He didn’t know what any of this meant. He had tried to pay attention, but the complexity of all these weird letters and wires just…didn’t register.

“Here, try it, won’t ya?” Aaron said, pushing the remote closer to Gabriel. Gabriel stared at it, and with a shaky hand hit the button that he thought Aaron had been talking about. Aaron looked up to the TV. “Ah, no, I think you just hit the mute button…” He said. “It’s the channel button, Gabe, the big one.”

“I…” Gabriel started, his thoughts becoming chaotic as all his troubles from yesterday began to surface. He couldn’t do this, he _couldn’t_ do this…

“Gabe, just…” Aaron paused when Gabriel hit another button, his eyes locked on the remote. “Gabe, that…that was the power button…” Aaron said, eying the now black TV. “Look, it’s not that hard, just-”

 _“GAH!!!”_ Gabriel screamed, throwing the remote down to the floor as he slid back, his heart pounding out of his chest. Aaron reeled back in surprise at the shout.

“G-Gabe? You al-”

“I can’t! _I can’t!”_ Gabriel cried, obvious tears sliding down his face. Aaron was about to say something, but Gabriel quickly pulled himself to his feet and made a beeline for the stairs, vanishing around the corner. Aaron flinched at the sound of a door slamming.

Aaron blinked. What on earth just happened?

Pulling himself up, Aaron stood and walked up the stairs, guilt beginning to rise in his chest. Had he overwhelmed Gabriel? He hadn’t meant to…he just wanted to help him…

Aaron stood before Gabriel’s closed door, his own mind a mess of thoughts. He took in a breath and knocked.

“Gabe? Can I come in?” He asked, though he got no answer. Sighing, he reached for the door handle and twisted it, thankful it wasn’t locked. Aaron walked in quietly, scanning the room. “Gabe?” He asked, his nerves rising when he saw no sign of Gabriel.

The sound of a small cry caught his attention and Aaron’s heart dropped when he saw Gabriel’s closet door open, the man tucked away inside, his knees pulled up to his chest and his face hidden. Aaron sighed and walked closer, kneeling by the closet door where Gabriel hid in the darkness under some of the hanging clothes.

It was never a good sign when Gabriel hid here. The spot was muffled, dark, and quiet, so Gabriel always hid here when he was really overwhelmed or upset. The man had his head lowered on his knees, his body shaking slightly. Aaron could tell he was sobbing.

“Gabe? You ok?” Aaron asked gently, edging a bit closer. Gabriel didn’t respond or even acknowledge him. Aaron’s heart broke at the sounds of Gabriel’s tearful gasps for breath. Something was _really_ wrong.

Not wanting to make the situation worse, Aaron leaned back against the wall outside the closet, sitting quietly as Gabriel cried. He was going to let Gabriel breathe, but he didn’t want to leave him alone.

“Gabe, I’m right here, alright?” Aaron said gently, glancing into the closet.

Gabriel just kept sobbing; his cries muffled as he hid his face. Aaron’s guilt wrapped tightly around his throat as he turned back, letting is friend get everything out. Was this his fault? Aaron couldn’t say. He let out a long breath and leaned his head back, not sure what else to do besides let his friend calm down.

After a few minutes, Aaron noticed Gabriel’s cries had eased, though his breathing was still a bit sharp.

“Gabe? You-”

“Why are you here…?” Gabriel muttered; his voice still muffled. A pang of worry shot through Aaron.

“G-Gabe, because you’re upset! I’m worried, and I wanted to make sure you’re ok…”

“Just go away…I’ve been too much of a bother already…” Gabriel cried. Aaron’s eyes widened in fear.

“Gabriel, you’re not a bother! What on earth has you thinking in such a way?!” He urged, turning to face Gabriel. Gabriel raised his head and Aaron could see tears streaming from his friend’s eyes.

“It’s…it’s just…” Gabriel started, his tears not stopping. “Crow is from the modern world, and…and you and Enty had each other and came from the same time…you’re so good with technology, and both you and Enty came from a place that had _some_ electricity…” Gabriel said, his voice small. “I…I didn’t have _anything_ like that…I’m just…I’m 400 years outdated…”

Aaron stared at him, his heart breaking as he listened.

“Gabriel, you’re not outdated…”

“I am!” Gabriel snapped, causing Aaron to flinch. “I’m an outcast! I just don’t _get_ things like you all do…I try so _hard_ , to the point it _hurts,_ but I just _can’t_ …” He cried, his voice breaking. “I try and try and _try_ , but you all just…keep pushing more and more stuff on me and I just _can’t_ keep up…” He lowered his head back to his knees, hiding his face. “Just…go away. Go hang out with Enty or Scarecrow. They’re at least competent. _They_ actually belong here…”

“G-Gabe, no, listen to me…” Aaron said, sliding closer to his friend. Gabriel raised his head and shook it, meeting Aaron’s gaze.

“N-no! You listen to _me!”_ Gabriel snapped again. “You all adapted _fine_ to this world! You all had things in your worlds that made coming to this one easy! I had _nothing!”_ He cried, his tears not stopping. “You guys fit into this world _no_ problem! I…I _don’t_ fit in here…” Gabriel muttered, lowering his head again. “I…didn’t even fit in my _own_ world…” He whispered softly. Aaron felt his own tears escape his eyes at the heartbreak in Gabriel’s voice. The younger man just turned away farther. “I don’t fit in anywhere.”

Aaron sat back in silence, his mind reeling. He had no idea Gabriel felt this way…

“Gabe…” Aaron soothed, crawling closer to his friend. He placed a hand on Gabriel’s arm, the man not reacting or looking his way. “You fit in with us…and you always will.” He said proudly, his voice soft. “You’re a part of this family, Gabe…and I’m…I’m sorry we haven’t made you feel like it.”

Gabriel lifted his head, his hair still hiding his face slightly as he glanced at Aaron, the man looking at him sympathetically.

“I realize…we haven’t exactly respected your origins, Gabe…and I’m so _sorry_ …” He cried, looking to the side as his own tears fell.

They really had made Gabriel feel like an outcast. Aaron closed his eyes as his guilt took him by the throat. They were always forcing Gabriel to learn modern things, completely ignoring him when he offered an alternate way. They never listened to him and always patronized him for his methods. Aaron kicked himself internally for not realizing sooner how they were hurting him.

“You’re just as much a part of this family as the rest of us, and…I’m sorry for not listening to you.” Aaron said, turning back to meet Gabriel’s teary gaze. “We _expected_ you to change for us, but…we didn’t even consider changing for you. We shouldn’t have forced you to try an adapt so quickly.” He muttered, his hand still on Gabriel’s arm. Gabriel blinked away some tears as he listened.

“A-Aaron…”

“You can use whatever method you want to use for anything, Gabe.” Aaron said, smiling through his tears. “It’s not that big a deal. You do what makes you more comfortable. We won’t force you anymore. I promise.”

“B-but, Aaron…”

“And I’ll tell Crow to back off as well, alright?” Aaron said with a small wink. “He and I will have a chat later.”

Gabriel just stared at him, his tears still sliding down his face as he stared at Aaron in shock. His mind was reeling in all directions.

“A-Aaron, I…I…” Gabriel started, his voice small as he tried to process what was going on. Aaron smiled and slid forward, pulling Gabriel into a hug.

“You’re family Gabe, and we love you for _you.”_ He said gently, holding Gabriel tight. Gabriel let out a small whimper and hugged Aaron back, hiding his face in his shoulder as he cried. Aaron sighed and closed his own eyes. “You’ll always have a home here…I _promise.”_ He muttered, not letting go of his friend.

For a few minutes, he two remained in embrace on the floor, with Gabriel’s crying finally easing. After a while, Aaron pulled back, wiping his own tears away. He looked over Gabriel who was doing the same.

“You know Gabe…” Aaron started, causing Gabriel to look at him. “I am awfully bad at manual cooking, and these modern devices aren’t really helping me on that matter…” He said. Gabriel just looked at him confused as Aaron smiled. “I do recall you cooking us all something using the fireplace when the power was out during that snowstorm and we couldn’t leave the house.” He said, his hope rising when he saw the brightness return to Gabriel’s eyes. “And well, you’re the only one who can cook in such a way, and I am horrible at it, so…would you mind teaching me?” Aaron said with a smile. Gabriel just stared at him with wide eyes, a smile forming on his face.

“R-really?” Gabriel muttered, sliding out of the closet and into the sunlight. Aaron nodded.

“Oh, yes, I think it’s a quite handy skill to have, you know. Maybe we can even use that method on a normal basis, if you want to, that is.”

“I…y-yes, if…if _you_ want to…” Gabriel said happily as Aaron helped him to his feet. Aaron smiled and opened Gabriel’s door, leading the two down the stairs.

Aaron smiled as he saw excitement build in Gabriel. He kicked himself again for not realizing how inconsiderate they were to their friend. He must have felt so alone, and the others were doing nothing to help at all.

Aaron shook his head. No more. From now on, they’re a family. A _real_ one. They compromise and collaborate. No more isolation. They may all be misfits in their own right, but they do fit in together. They had each other. And Aaron would make sure no one else feels like an outcast. They’d look out for each other. Through anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy soft angst.
> 
> Fic takes place before Aaron even meets Elderane in "Travel", so this is an early fic. 
> 
> THINGS:  
> -I do believe Gab would get self-conscious about his place in reality, as his origins, mixed with whatever anxiety he has, he just has more trouble finding his way than the others.  
> -He just feels like an outcast, even among his friends  
> -Aaron has seen and now shall work to make Gab feel more like a part of the family.  
> -After this, they begin compromising and doing things Gabs way more (Crow is down once Aaron explains to him how Gab felt)  
> -Enty doesn't mean to contribute to Gab's fears, but Enty is oblivious  
> -Gabriel does try very very hard to fit in, but that kind of pressure he puts on himself just is too much to take. Luckily dad Aaron steps in and helps him.  
> -Gab is still nervous about his competence, but it's better after this fic. Will it come back? Heheheh....
> 
> ALSO: If you happen to be a silent reader who keeps up, please, leave a comment if you like these stories or have any opinion! It's comments that keep me driven to write, and more feedback = more content. If you are a silent reader and maybe want to see something written, I do requests as well, or take suggestions!
> 
> Just please, if you read and like these stories, let me know! I guarantee I am shyer than you, so don't worry lol. It would mean a lot if you did this, and know that I value every reader and commenter more than any gold lol. Y'all are the best, and I wouldn't be here without my reader's support. You know who you are~


	59. Abused

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group gets a look into someone's past...

**Prompt: Abused**

_Featuring: Avantasia protags_

“Alright, now where did he hide it…” Scarecrow grumbled, looking around the basement. Enty was behind him, a smile on his face.

“Aaron’s got so much cool stuff…” He said wistfully, eying his various bins of machine parts and shelves of intricate clocks and antiques.

“Yeah, and my pocket knife is one of them…it’s gotta be here _somewhere_ …” Scarecrow said, annoyance in his voice as he opened a drawer, only to be greeted with tons of cogs and springs.

“You have like…ten, though…”

“And this one was my favorite!”

“Why does he have it?”

“He didn’t like how I was ‘using’ it, so he ‘confiscated’ it like I’m some _child_ …”

“What…were you using it for?”

“Didn’t want to get up to turn off the light, so I threw it at the switch.”

“Ah…that explains the hole in the switch…”

“It worked, though.” Scarecrow said with a snicker. Enty smiled and rolled his eyes, going back to looking around. His eyes landed on a small half-broken looking remote on the shelf beside a bunch of odd machine parts.

“Hey, I think I found your gaming controller…” Enty said, picking up the device. Scarecrow turned and let out a frustrated groan when he saw the thing in Enty’s hands.

“I _knew_ he stole it! Fucking liar…” Scarecrow grumbled, going back to digging in a bin. “Is it still normal?”

“Ah…I am not sure…” Enty said curiously, turning the device over in his hands. He reached over and pressed one of the buttons, though he let out a surprised cry when an odd quick flash of colored sparks came from the top of the remote.

Scarecrow looked over and saw Enty drop the device in shock, the man not expecting the response.

“I…do not think so…” Enty said, reaching down again. He pressed another button, and the same flash of sparks popped from the device, though Enty released the button with a laugh and the odd sparks stopped.

“What the fuck did he do to my controller…” Scarecrow grumbled, sauntering over to Enty.

“It’s pretty!” Enty said, hitting the button again, and Scarecrow some a mix of gold and purple-ish sparks erupt from the device.

“Enty, that thing is wired wrong, be careful…he was probably using it for some unholy project again, just put it down…” Scarecrow said, turning away as he began walking back to the shelf he was looking through.

“Aww, ok…but it looks pretty, just…one more time…” Enty said, his hand reaching for another one of the buttons. Scarecrow turned and saw Enty’s hand move over the button.

“Enty, do not press that agai-AGH!!!” Scarecrow yelled, staggering back as an odd flash of light came from the device pointed towards him, with Enty’s eyes widening as the bolt struck Scarecrow dead-on.

Enty quickly dropped the device, though an odd ringing sound came from it as it hit the floor. He looked up in fright when he saw Scarecrow gripping his head, some quick bolts of electricity running over him as he staggered back, a look of agony on his face. Enty could see tears in his eyes.

“C-Crow!” Enty cried in terror, running ahead towards his friend, though he shielded his eyes and fell back when a bright light appeared before him, the world around him bending in his peripherals as the ringing got louder.

~

Aaron walked down the stairs to the living room, shaking his head with a sigh when he saw the cracked wall switch where Scarecrow had thrown his knife at it. They’d have to fix that soon; he didn’t want there to be any electrical issues in the house.

“Hey, Gabe…” Aaron said, noticing Gabriel who was at the kitchen table eating breakfast. The younger man looked up, a bright smile on his face.

“Morning! Did you actually sleep last night?”

“Kinda.”

“Aaron…”

“For a few hours, ok? I’m working on it…”

“I know, I know…” Gabriel said with a smile, going back to his breakfast. They had been making Aaron try to sleep more. It was…sort of working.

“Where’s Crow and Enty?”

“Not sure. Haven’t seen them…”

“That’s worrying…”

“Oh, I’m sure they’re-”

Gabriel stopped, looking up as the lights in the room began to flicker. Aaron let out a groan and threw his hand to his forehead, annoyance taking over.

“…fine…” Gabriel muttered, setting his fork down as the lights calmed. Aaron just looked up, a tired expression in his eyes.

“I knew there would be _something_ today…” He grumbled, turning to head to the basement.

“Can I watch you fix the power this time? I am trying to understand how ‘electricity’ works…” Gabriel said happily, pushing his chair back as he followed Aaron to the basement.

“Of course! I’ll try to be slow so you can-” Aaron started, but stopped when he noticed something was…off. The basement smelled like smoke. His nerves rising, he got to the bottom of the stairs, with his eyes widening when he saw Enty on the ground, the flaming man rubbing his eyes.

“Enty?” Gabriel said quietly, watching as Aaron ran to Enty’s side.

“Enty, hey, what happened? Are you ok?” Aaron asked, not liking this. Enty was hunched over, rubbing his eyes as he let out small whimpers.

“B-bright…” He managed, letting out a shuddered breath. Aaron and Gabriel exchanged worried glances, and Gabriel kneeled beside Enty as well.

“Enty, did something happen?” Gabriel asked, placing his hand on Enty’s shoulder.

“Don’t tell me you caused the lights to flicker…” Aaron said tiredly, the smoky smell not promising.

After a second, Enty lowered his hands, his eyes blinking rapidly as he adjusted to the basement light. He looked up and saw Gabriel and Aaron before him.

“What happened, Enty?” Aaron asked again. Enty’s eyes widened and Aaron let out a surprised cry when Enty staggered to his feet, nearly falling back if Gabriel hadn’t caught him.

“Enty, hey!” Gabriel yelled, catching his friend as Enty’s shadows flared, his head looking around the room in fright. Aaron pulled himself up and his heart dropped when he saw a look of terror on Enty’s face, some tears in his eyes.

“Enty…what _happened_ …?” Aaron said slowly, placing himself before the panicking Enty.

“It…I didn’t mean to…I…C-Crow…” Enty cried, looking to the place by the couch behind Aaron. Aaron turned but didn’t see anyone. But…he should have.

“Enty, _Jesus_ , where’s Scarecrow?!” Aaron asked, grabbing Enty’s arm as the man shook in place. Enty just stood back, tears streaming from his eyes as his shadows slowly took over more of him.

“I…I hurt…him…I didn’t…I…” Enty tried, looking around as his legs lost feeling. He didn’t see Scarecrow. He wasn’t here. He had hurt him. He had killed him…

Aaron felt the panic in his heart begin to climb. Scarecrow should be here with Enty. But…he wasn’t. It was just the three of them.

Gabriel watched helpless as Aaron held Enty, though his attention was grabbed by the sound of shuffling from behind him. He turned and saw the couch, though…it sounded like there was something…behind it.

Curious, Gabriel slowly walked over, now hearing what sounded like faint…whimpers. Aaron turned and saw Gabriel notice something.

“Gabe?” Aaron asked, turning, though he kept his grip tight on Enty’s arm.

“I…I think there’s something-”

Aaron’s heart dropped when he heard Gabriel take in a sharp breath, his body almost going rigid.

“Gabe?!” Aaron asked, still holding the shaking Enty. For a moment Gabriel didn’t move, though Aaron’s eyes widened in terror when Gabriel wavered on his feet, the man crumpling to the ground like a ragdoll. Aaron didn’t say a word, his mind stuck in shock when he saw Gabriel pass out, the man now unconscious on the floor.

Enty just stood back, his panicked mind silencing itself as he cried. Scarecrow was gone and Gabriel was unconscious.

“Gabe, oh…” Aaron muttered, releasing Enty as he ran beside Gabriel. He looked down, noticing Gabriel was pale and breathing heavy. He wasn’t hurt…just scared. “What on earth…” Aaron muttered, looking over the couch towards what Gabriel had been looking at. What could have scared him so…badly…

Aaron froze, his blood freezing and his body going numb. He looked down with wide eyes, and he could hear his blood pounding in his ears as his heart began beating faster in his tight chest. Sitting back on the ground before him on the other side of the couch, was a small child.

A small, scruffy-haired child wearing black.

“Oh, you have got to be _fucking_ kidding me…” Aaron hissed under his breath, his hand gripping the couch tighter in a mix of fear and anger. The child was sitting back, his expression somewhat shocked as he met Aaron’s eyes.

Aaron quickly turned, and finally his gaze landed on a remote-looking device he had been working on by Enty’s feet. He looked up, and Enty still had a look of terror in his eyes.

“Enty… _what_ …the _hell_ …did you two _do_ …” Aaron said quietly, doing his best to keep his rising panic down. He couldn’t feel his legs as he watched Enty slowly edge closer.

“I…I pressed a button…on your device…I didn’t know…I… _oh_ …” Enty cried, covering his mouth in fright when he saw the child on the ground. The child who looked just like Scarecrow.

“Oh, not _again_ …no, no, _no_ …” Aaron groaned, gripping his hair as he rounded the couch. Gabriel had been an energetic but manageable child. Enty had been clingy. But Scarecrow…Scarecrow was a _terror_. He had run around like crazy, broke things, and set anything he could on fire. He was the most reckless of the bunch.

“C-Crow? _Oh_ , what the _hell_ is _wrong_ with you…” Aaron muttered, standing before the still frozen child who didn’t respond. “I _told_ you not to mess with my things!” Aaron yelled, though a bolt of confusion struck his heart when he saw Scarecrow flinch, the child’s confused shocked look switching to one of blinding fright.

“Scarecrow?” Enty said, rounding the couch to stand beside Aaron. Once Enty was in the child’s view, Aaron could see Scarecrow’s face pale, his eyes going wider as a small whimper escaped him. A very…un-Crow-like scared whimper. Enty noticed and took a step closer to calm him, but the moment he did, Aaron and Enty both flinched when Scarecrow let out a terrified shrill scream, the small child quickly pulling himself to his feet.

“Crow, wait!” Aaron yelled, running around the couch as Scarecrow ran from them, the child staggering slightly as he ran towards Aaron’s desk, going under it.

“Wh-what…” Enty muttered in hurt confusion as he watched Aaron kneel before his desk.

It was a closed desk, and Aaron’s heart dropped when he saw Scarecrow in the corner beneath it, pushed as far back into the darkness as he could, curled into a ball.

“Crow? Crow, it’s just me…it’s just Aaron…” Aaron said calmly, reaching a hand out. Scarecrow glanced up, and Aaron’s heart shattered when he saw tears streaming from Scarecrow’s eyes. Aaron reached a bit closer to console his friend, but the moment he touched the cornered child, Scarecrow flinched as if he had been hurt. Aaron quickly pulled his hand back as Scarecrow let out a sharp sob, his hands going to cover his head.

“S-sowee…sowee…” The child cried brokenly, his voice cracking between his sharp gasps for breath.

Aaron sat back; his mind completely stuck. Scarecrow was…cowering in the corner, sobbing. He was terrified and trembling in place.

He had… _never_ seen Scarecrow act this way. Even when he was turned into a child before…he still _acted_ like their Scarecrow. Only… _more_ unhinged. This… _wasn’t_ their Scarecrow…was it?

“Crow, I’m not going to hurt you…I’d _never_ hurt you…it’s just me, it’s just Aaron…” Aaron tried once more, his voice as reassuring as he could make it. Scarecrow didn’t so much as glance his way, and instead curled into a tighter ball, his cries getting louder.

“Aaron?” Enty asked, tears streaming from his own eyes as he watched Aaron back away from the desk, his mind stuck.

“I don’t…understand…” He said softly, his gaze stuck on the terrified child. This wasn’t right. This wasn’t like last time. Something changed…

“I…I’m _sorry_ , I…it’s _my_ fault, I…” Enty cried, his heart breaking when he heard Scarecrow’s fearful cries. He had done this to his friend. He made Scarecrow afraid and vulnerable. Something he knew Scarecrow hated. And _Enty_ did this to him.

“You…shouldn’t have messed with my things, Enty, but…you didn’t know _this_ would happen…” Aaron said gently, placing his hand on Enty’s arm.

“But…h-he’s scared…”

“Yeah…yeah, he is…something’s _wrong_ …something’s _very_ wrong…” Aaron said, releasing Enty. He walked over to the shelf and picked up the device, the thing luckily still in one piece.

“Aaron?”

“This was just another attempt at a time fluctuation device…just to see if I can isolate time alterations without stopping time through the entire universe…” He said, turning the device over in his hands. “What did I do wrong…”

“Is this like with Gabriel?” Enty asked, glancing down to the still unconscious Gabriel. Their young friend had been turned into a kid several times before. They all have, though Gabriel had a few times.

“It…it _should_ be…the device is similar to the one that affected him, but…but something’s different…” Aaron said, his voice quiet as he tried to figure out the puzzle. “When Gabriel, and you three before, were turned into kids…you all acted like yourselves…you knew who Elderane and I were, you had very vague memories, and you had your personalities…” He continued as he paced slightly. He paused by the desk, with the scared child’s cries still apparent. “But…when Crow was turned into a kid before…he acted like himself…he was fearless, a nuisance, and a damn hassle to keep under control…”

“What…did I do to him?” Enty cried, backing away from the desk more. Aaron ran his hand through his hair, his heart still racing.

“I…I have no idea…it’s still Scarecrow…it _has_ to be…but…it’s not acting like him…” He said, an invisible constraint forming around his throat, making it hard to breathe. Scarecrow was just sobbing. He wasn’t talking and he didn’t even act like he knew Aaron.

Something was horribly wrong…

“Agh…”

Aaron and Enty turned, with Aaron’s heart skipping when he saw Gabriel move to pull himself up. Gabriel and Scarecrow have always been close, with Scarecrow caring about Gabriel almost like a brother. If anyone could get through to him now…it would be Gabriel.

“Gabe, listen…” Aaron said gently, sitting beside Gabriel. Gabriel’s eyes widened and he turned around in fear, his face paling.

“I…I saw…C-Crow…ch-child…” Gabriel muttered, gripping his chest in terror. Aaron edged closer and grabbed Gabriel’s arm, making him meet his gaze.

“Yes, Crow was turned into a child, and _yes_ , I can fix it, but I need _time_. But…something is wrong with him, and he isn’t listening to me, _or_ Enty…I need _you_ to try and calm him down…” Aaron said carefully, with Gabriel’s breathing still heavy.

“You… _can_ fix him?”

“Yes, Gabe, yes…but he needs help in the meantime, and I need you to do it…”

“Help…how?” Gabriel asked fearfully, with Aaron helping him stand.

“Just…look…” Aaron said guiltily, guiding Gabriel to the other side of the desk. Gabriel kneeled down in confusion, though his heart dropped cold when he saw the child from before curled up into a fearful ball under the desk, shivering in terror with his eyes squeezed shut. It was Scarecrow…but he was terrified.

“Wh-what…?” Gabriel asked quietly, looking up to meet Aaron’s guilty gaze.

“I don’t know, Gabe…this isn’t like when it happened with you or the others before…something is wrong, but I need time to figure out what it is and how to fix it…I just need you to take him out of here and calm him down…”

Gabriel met his eyes and after a pause, gave a small nod. He turned back, eying the scared and shaking child under the desk in the dark. Gabriel tilted his head, a brief flash of Deja-Vu striking him as he entered the cave-like darkness of under the desk, with the child curled up and terrified in a ball in the back as far as he could go.

How…familiar this was.

“Crow…?” Gabriel said softly, keeping his distance as not to scare the child more. The child looked up at him with tearstained and reddened eyes. He was trembling and whimpering, though a flash of confusion appeared in his teary eyes as he looked Gabriel over.

Gabriel felt tears want to form in his own eyes at the sight. He’s never seen Scarecrow so…small. So afraid. So vulnerable. He’s seen him break, and he’s seen him cry, but this…this was downright blinding terror. Blinding weak terror.

It…was something Gabriel had _never_ seen in Scarecrow before. Scarecrow never cowered from people. He never showed his soft side openly, and he never would be this afraid…especially of them.

He’d never _fear_ them.

“Crow…it’s ok…” Gabriel said softly, almost at a whisper. He reached forward and gently wiped a tear out from Scarecrow’s eye, the child frozen as he stared at the long-hared double before him. Gabriel kept a small but warm smile on his face and he stayed back, letting the child just look him over.

Slowly, Gabriel reached his hand over to Scarecrow’s shoulder, just placing it on it gently. The child glanced at the touch a moment then looked back up, the wide-eyed tearful look still on his face.

“Can you come out, Crow? I can take you upstairs where it’s quiet…” Gabriel said carefully, reaching his other hand towards the child.

Scarecrow paused a moment, his gaze stuck on the person before him. With a fearful whimper, Scarecrow slowly reached back, letting himself be picked up by Gabriel. Gabriel smiled and gently pulled the shaking child out, his mind a reeling mess at how… _weird_ it was to hold Scarecrow in his arms in such a way.

The moment Gabriel sat back, with the small Scarecrow in his arms, he felt the child cling to his robe front in fright, the child’s wide eyes locking on Aaron who was hovering on the other side of the desk.

“ _M-mommy_ …” Scarecrow cried in terror, hiding his face in Gabriel’s chest as he let out another fearful whimper, his tears returning.

Gabriel’s face got red as he looked down, the child shaking worse in his arms.

“Take him to your room, Gabe…see if you can get him to sleep…” Aaron said gently, watching as Gabriel pulled himself up, though the child’s face remained hidden in his chest. Gabriel nodded, still not comfortable with any of this, and quickly slid around Aaron and up the stairs, holding the trembling child tighter.

Something was very wrong with Scarecrow. None of this was holy or normal. But…his friend was scared. And Gabriel _had_ to do something.

Aaron let out a long sigh, running his hand through his hair as he turned to face Enty who stood back, guilt all over his face.

“Enty…”

“I broke him…” Enty cried, his tears flowing freely now as he eyed the stairs.

“No, no, Enty…my machine did this…and I can fix it…ok?” Aaron said gently, closing the distance between him and Enty. “I don’t know what’s wrong with him, but…but whatever it is, I can undo it…I just need some time…” He said, setting the odd remote on his desk.

“Can I…stay here?” Enty asked softly, backing away. “He…he was afraid of me…” He cried, his voice breaking. Aaron didn’t look up but nodded, a sad sigh escaping him.

“He…seemed afraid of me as well, Enty…something tells me he didn’t know us at all…”

“But…if he didn’t know us…why did he trust Gabriel?” Enty asked in confusion, lowering himself down to the floor below the couch. Even if they were closer…if Scarecrow didn’t trust or know them, he wouldn’t trust or know Gabriel.

“I’m not fully sure…I just need to think a moment…” Aaron said, turning the device over in his hands. He had to figure out what happened…and he had to figure out how to fix it.

“He…acted like…past Gabriel…” Enty said, wracking his brain for an old memory. Aaron blinked, the moment returning to him. Once, when Gabriel had gotten caught in a time device, Aaron accidentally turned him into a teenage version of himself form his past. He didn’t know them at all, and…he was afraid of them…

“Oh…oh dear…” Aaron muttered, leaning back in his chair with wide eyes.

“Aaron?” Enty asked in worry, noticing the distant look in Aaron’s eyes. The scientist paused, then looked down to the time device on the desk.

“Oh, dear…oh, no…” He whispered once more, reaching for the device with a shaking hand.

“Aaron?!”

“That may explain it…”

“Wh-what?” Enty asked, sitting up higher to get a better look at the device in Aaron’s shaking hands.

“Maybe…this really isn’t like last time at all…maybe he wasn’t turned into a kid version of his current self…but he was turned into his actual past self…” Aaron said, his heart racing as the vision became clearer in his mind.

“So that was…how Scarecrow actually was as a child?” Enty asked sadly, his guilt taking him by the throat. He knew Scarecrow had a…rough past, but…to be that scared…

“It…it seems like it…” Aaron said, running his hand through his hair again. “It would explain why he was terrified of you for sure, but…why fear me and not fear Gabriel?” Aaron asked, leaning forward onto his desk as his eyes stared into the distance. “I know he doesn’t know us, but…at that age, he shouldn’t have been _that_ scared of strangers…”

“I didn’t think…Crow would act like that at _all_ …” Enty said, holding his arms closer to himself as more tears filled his eyes. Scarecrow was brave and strong. He was chaotic and fearless. Enty assumed he was always that way.

“Neither did I…” Aaron said, sitting back once more. He had been terrified beyond belief of them. And when Aaron had reached to comfort him…Scarecrow acted like he was about to hurt him. That wasn’t like their Scarecrow at all. That…wasn’t even normal kid behavior.

Aaron blinked; his mind blanking. How… _bad_ had Scarecrow’s childhood been?

“Ok…let me get my notes together and then…I’ll go check on Gabe…I need some answers for this, and I hope Crow is willing to talk…” Aaron said, grabbing his journal. He didn’t want to pry forcefully into Scarecrow’s past, but…Scarecrow never told them anything.

And…if there was something that was hurting Scarecrow, that maybe carried over into who he is now…Aaron couldn’t let that go unattended. If Scarecrow was hurting…Aaron had to help him.

~

Gabriel carefully climbed the stairs, his mind a mess as he held the shaking child in his arms. He had been told that all the others did this for Gabriel when he had been turned into a child, so Gabriel saw it fair he does the same for Scarecrow. But still…something was wrong.

Scarecrow was still sobbing in his arms, his face buried in his chest. The poor child was scared beyond belief. And Gabriel didn’t know why.

“Here, Crow…it’s quiet in here…” Gabriel said, gently closing his bedroom door with his foot. He looked down and saw Scarecrow was still breathing heavy, downright gasping for air in fright. Though, after a moment, he looked up, blinking his reddened eyes as he looked around the tranquil sunlit and dusty room.

Gabriel let out a sigh and walked forward, carefully climbing into the bed. He sat back against the headboard and Scarecrow remained shaking in his arms, his eyes wide as tears kept sliding down his cheeks.

“You’re safe here…” Gabriel reassured, placing a hand on Scarecrow’s head. The child flinched at the touch, but closed his eyes with a small sigh when Gabriel stroked his head slowly, his scruffy hair untamed under his hand.

Gabriel’s heart shattered at the sight. Scarecrow was still clinging to his chest with all he had, the child still shivering as if he were outside in a blizzard. He was pale, skinny, and Gabriel didn’t realize it earlier, but when he looked at him closer, he saw the child was hurt.

He had several dark bruises on his face and arms, and Gabriel’s eyes widened when he saw untreated bloody cuts on the child’s arm, some dried blood smeared around them.

“Oh…oh _dear_ …” Gabriel whispered in sorrow; his gaze stuck on the injuries. He couldn’t have gotten those here. And…Gabriel had to notice…he had seen a similarly shaped scar on Scarecrow’s arm right where that cut was. It was like Scarecrow was turned back to when he got the old injury in the first place.

Though Gabriel hadn’t the foggiest on where he got it. Scarecrow never told him the history of his scars.

The child had his eyes squeezed shut as Gabriel stroked his hair, the child still sobbing and hiccupping through breaths as he shook in Gabriel’s arms. He was still clinging to his robe front with almost white knuckles. He was still terrified. Gabriel couldn’t stand it. He hated seeing Scarecrow so afraid…it wasn’t who he was.

“Crow, please…there is no need to cry…you’re safe…” Gabriel soothed, his hand still stroking the child’s head. It was certainly odd. Scarecrow never liked physical touch like this, or at least…he never admitted that he did. But here…he didn’t protest once. He even seemed to like it. Gabriel sighed, looking down. He was scared of all of them…does he not remember them? “Crow…do you…know who I am?” Gabriel asked gently, hoping his friend had _some_ memory of him.

“M-mommy…” The child Scarecrow whispered, hiding his face more with another sob. Gabriel felt his face get hot at the word, though he kept stroking the child’s hair, as it seemed to calm him. He didn’t know if Scarecrow wanted his mother or thought Gabriel was his mother, but either way…Scarecrow didn’t know who he was. Feeling a bit hurt, Gabriel pulled the child closer, holding him tight with safe arms.

“Well…e-either way…you’re safe, Crow…you can rest now…” Gabriel said gently, though his eyes saddened when the child shook his head with another sharp breath and a sob. Scarecrow curled in on himself more, his breathing coming in short bursts as he sobbed and trembled in place.

He was still terrified.

Gabriel felt a tear slip out of his own eye, the sight breaking his heart. He had to do something. Gabriel thought back, recalling all Scarecrow did to help him when Gabriel was the scared one. An idea coming to him, Gabriel held the child closer, his hand gently running through Scarecrow’s scruffy untamed hair as he took in a nervous breath.

 _“Never been told my prayers would be answered…wherever I go I see you around…”_ Gabriel sang gently, recalling the words of his favorite song of Scarecrow’s. He gave a small smile when Scarecrow glanced up, his eyes still crying though they were looking up at him in curiosity. Gabriel kept stroking his friend’s head and kept singing softly. _“Never been told that something that beautiful…would bring me up to let me down…”_

Scarecrow kept trembling in his arms, though some relief ran through Gabriel when Scarecrow lowered his face back to his chest, the grip on his robe front letting up slightly.

 _“Waiting up on the roof, waiting up in the rain…just to catch a glimpse of your face…even when you're around…still I'm out of sight, out of sound…in your world I'm out of place…”_ He kept singing, his voice soft.

Gabriel was never one to sing outwardly, especially in front of people, but…the song had calmed him in so many cases, and now…Scarecrow needed it most. And it seemed to be working. Scarecrow’s gasps for air began easing, though he still cried.

 _Carry me over, carry me over…carry me over now…carry me over, carry me over…carry me over now…”_ Gabriel sang, finishing the only bit of the song he was shown. He smiled wider when he saw Scarecrow’s eyes were peacefully closed, his grip gentle on Gabriel’s robe front. He was still trembling and he still had tears in his eyes, but he seemed to be finally sleeping, his fears eased at the moment.

His heart heavy, Gabriel kept stroking Scarecrow’s head, his eyes looking the small child over. He couldn’t be older than four, but he still looked…so small. He was skinny, just like Scarecrow was today, and he looked drained. He looked tired. But…not like Aaron’s tired, and not like how Scarecrow normally looked when tired. This was something different. Something Gabriel had never seen before.

The child was scared and hurt, and he wanted to help. But…Scarecrow didn’t remember him. He didn’t know who they were, and he was terrified of Aaron and Enty. Gabriel sighed, a few more tears welling up in his eyes as he cradled the small Scarecrow in his arms. He wanted his Scarecrow back. He wanted him back so badly, but…he had to wait.

He had to wait for Aaron to fix the device and bring their Scarecrow back. Gabriel didn’t understand any of this or how it happened, but…he knew his friend was scared. And…whether he knew him or not…Gabriel would be by Scarecrow’s side to let him know he’s loved.

~

Aaron gently pushed Gabriel’s door open, his heart easing when he saw Scarecrow unmoving in Gabriel’s arms.

“He’s asleep?” Aaron whispered, meeting Gabriel’s concerned gaze.

“Yes…thankfully…” Gabriel said gently, looking back down to the still shivering child in his arms as Aaron walked in. “Aaron…please, I don’t understand…what happened to him?” Gabriel pleaded, tears forming in his eyes as Aaron sat down on the edge of the bed.

“He and Enty messed with something they shouldn’t have, and Scarecrow got hit with some unstable temporal energy…” The scientist said, his gaze stuck on the sleeping child. Gabriel had pulled his fleece blanket up over him, and the child had his face turned towards Gabriel’s chest.

“So…like what you did before to us? And…with me?” Gabriel asked fearfully. He had been told everything about what happened a few weeks ago, and an incident a few years ago. Aaron had turned all three of them into kids at one point, and then Gabriel got turned into one alone a bit ago. Gabriel didn’t remember anything during the time, but the others told him everything.

Gabriel had been scared, and…shaken by the thoughts, but…it reassured him that in such a vulnerable state…his friends looked after him and took care of him. He knew he got hurt, but the others healed him and kept him safe. They loved him and looked after him.

Now…Gabriel was here doing the same for Scarecrow.

“It is…similar, yes…” Aaron said quietly. “He was turned into the same age, and he looks like he did before, but…as you can tell…he’s not acting like our Scarecrow…”

“Why is he so scared? Why doesn’t he know us?” Gabriel asked, his hand still stroking the child’s head.

“I think this time…instead of being turned into a child version of his current self…Enty actually turned him into his actual past self…meaning he has no idea who we are at all…”

“But why fear you and not me?” Gabriel asked in confusion. “Enty, yes, I understand but…you’re not scary…”

“I wish I could say, Gabe…I just…I don’t know anything about Scarecrow’s childhood…and it seems…it was worse than we thought…” Aaron said brokenly, his guilt taking him by the throat. If it was bad enough the child was this scared…then no wonder Scarecrow didn’t talk about it. It must have been so traumatic for him…but Aaron still couldn’t say what Scarecrow’s childhood was like.

“I think so too…look…” Gabriel said softly, the man gently pulling the blanket lower. Aaron’s eyes widened when he saw several bruises and dried bloody cuts all over Scarecrow’s arms. He looked up and even noticed ones on his face, and even some on his neck.

He had been…really hurt.

“Wh-what the…” Aaron muttered, his heart beating out of his chest as he edged closer. Some of the cuts were large, and obviously left untreated. No bandage, no care. He could see smeared dried blood covering Scarecrow’s arms. He definitely didn’t get those in the basement. Meaning wherever Aaron pulled him from…is where he got them.

“Why is he hurt?” Gabriel cried, a few tears sliding down his cheek as he looked down at the child in his arms. No child should be that hurt. No child should be this scared. What had hurt Scarecrow so badly?

“Oh, this is… _much_ worse than I thought…” Aaron said brokenly, his chest tightening in guilt and fear as he eyed the injuries. “I wonder…if he was abandoned as a child…”

“Abandoned?” Gabriel squeaked, a bolt of fear shooting through him at the thought of their Scarecrow being alone on the streets so young.

“I…I don’t know what else would do this to him…no family would treat their child this way…” Aaron whispered. “Maybe they died and he was left to fend for himself, or…or they got rid of him, or…sold him, or…oh _dear_ …” Aaron managed, tears welling up in his eyes at the thoughts. The child in Gabriel’s arms was still shivering, though it wasn’t cold in here. He was just afraid. Afraid and hurt.

“He…he did say he lived on the streets when we met…he said he didn’t have a home or a family…” Gabriel said, looking up to meet Aaron’s sad gaze.

“Oh, poor Crow…” Aaron whispered, his guilt getting worse. He knew Scarecrow had a hard life, but…he never considered how deep it went. This _would_ explain why he was so good at fighting and fending for himself…

“We have to do _something_ …” Gabriel said, pulling the child closer. “He’s our friend…we can’t let him go back to the bad place that hurt him…”

“Gabe, we…we can’t do that…” Aaron said brokenly, his gaze stuck on a dark bruise on the child’s cheek. “If we do that, it would mess up the timeline…I need to fix the device, and…and send him back…let him find his way back to us on his own…”

“Oh…” Gabriel cried, his heart shattering. He didn’t want to send Scarecrow back to such a scary place, but…he couldn’t risk their story getting disrupted. They had to get their Scarecrow back. “How long will it take?”

“Well, this is different than last time, so…just to make sure I don’t mess anything up, I’d say tomorrow morning at the latest…” Aaron said, pulling himself to his feet. “Until then…we make him comfortable and try to reassure him…let me go get the med kit for those injuries, we can start there…” Aaron said, backing out of the room.

Gabriel nodded and looked down, tears sliding down his cheek as he cradled the still shivering Scarecrow in his arms. Scarecrow never talked about his childhood. So…whatever it was…it had to have been bad. Gabriel didn’t want to pry, but…he wanted to help his friend. He needed to know in order to help him rest his soul.

But…would Scarecrow tell them?

~

“Oh, what even caused these injuries…” Aaron muttered, with Scarecrow’s small arm in his hand as he wrapped the bandage gently around the now clean cut. Aaron couldn’t say what the source was. Some cuts looked like they were caused by fine sharp things, and some looked like larger scrapes or were caused by bulkier objects. The bruises varied as well, a some were small, and some were large. But…there _were_ a lot of them.

Aaron even felt some welts and some dried blood on Scarecrow’s head, with some wounds hidden by his hair. It almost looked like he had been attacked, or beaten…

But who would do that to a _child_ …

Aaron prayed it wasn’t a person. Because if it was…and Aaron ever found out _who_ did this to _their_ Scarecrow…

The scientist gripped the gauze in his hand tighter, a spark of rage igniting in his chest. He’d make sure that person _suffered_. Aaron wasn’t a violent person, but…to harm a child this way…especially their friend…Aaron couldn’t let it stand. He refused.

“Aaron, wait…” Gabriel whispered, and Aaron looked down, his eyes widening when he saw the child begin to stir. Gabriel held him tighter, his hand going back to the child’s head in reassurance.

Scarecrow blinked his reddened and tearful eyes open, his gaze landing on the calmly smiling Gabriel first.

“Hey, you’re ok…” Gabriel said softly, happy that the child didn’t seem to show much fear when he looked at Gabriel. Though, the look changed to terror when the child turned and noticed Aaron beside him.

“Mommy…” The child cried, quickly turning to face Gabriel’s chest in fright. Aaron looked away; his heart heavy. Scarecrow was still afraid of him.

“I think he wants his mom…” Gabriel said, placing his hand on Scarecrow’s back as he held him close. “Crow, this is just Aaron…he’s a friend…he helped you, see?” Gabriel said, using his other hand to point out the bandages around the child’s cuts.

Scarecrow blinked then looked down, now finally noticing the bandages around his arm.

“Aaron did that…does it feel better?” Gabriel said, turning the child slightly so he could see Aaron, who was keeping his distance. Scarecrow looked Aaron over then looked down again, his gaze stuck on the bandage.

“No…hurty…” Scarecrow cried, his tears not stopping, though the fear in his eyes faded a bit.

“Aaron helped you…he’s a friend…” Gabriel said again, nodding towards Aaron. The small Scarecrow glanced up, his eyes looking Aaron over.

“Aa…won…” The child whispered, his voice breaking slightly. After a moment of staring, the child turned back towards Gabriel’s chest with a whimper, clinging to it once more.

“Well…that’s a bit of progress…” Aaron said, edging closer. “Scarecrow, please, can you talk to us?” Aaron asked softly, hoping to get a few answers from the child. The child didn’t even react or turn in the slightest.

“Crow?” Gabriel tried, though Scarecrow just kept shivering, his face hidden in Gabriel’s robe front.

“Oh…I wonder…” Aaron said, his eyes widening as a thought struck him.

“Wh-what?”

“I wonder…if this is before Scarecrow… _went_ by Scarecrow…” Aaron said, causing Gabriel’s eyes to widen as well.

“But…but we don’t know his old name!” Gabriel said brokenly, upset they didn’t know what to call the child in his arms. Scarecrow never told them his old name. Gabriel knew he had one once, as when asked, Scarecrow said he didn’t have one ‘anymore’. But…he never told them what it was. Gabriel never read it anywhere, as all of Scarecrow’s ID’s were faked and had different fake names, and since they met…he _always_ went by Scarecrow. And Gabriel respected that, so he never pried further.

“Oh, I don’t know if we should ask…Scarecrow never wanted us to know his old name…” Aaron said sadly, turning to the side. It was something Scarecrow obviously didn’t want them to know.

He hated the idea of getting information out of Scarecrow basically against his will, but…they had to call the child _something_ familiar. Or the child would just keep being more and more afraid. Aaron turned back, and he saw the child was still shaking, though he was turned towards him a bit, his eyes still teary. They… _had_ to know. Feeling guilt crush him, Aaron edged a bit closer, and the child’s eyes widened in fear, so Aaron stopped and stayed back.

“Hey, uh…what…is your name?” Aaron asked softly, his eyes meeting Scarecrow’s. The child paused a moment, just breathing heavy, though after a second he shook his head with a whimper, turning away once more.

“N-no…” The child cried, his small hands clinging to Gabriel’s robe.

“Crow, we’re family…you can tell us…” Gabriel said gently, his hand on Scarecrow’s back.

“Not famiwy!” Scarecrow said almost sharply as he gripped Gabriel’s robe tighter, his words cutting Gabriel’s and Aaron’s heart like jagged burning knives. So…they weren’t getting a name, then.

“Crow…” Gabriel said sadly, his own tears not stopping. He shouldn’t be upset…Scarecrow technically had no idea who they were, so of course he wouldn’t consider them family. But…the thought of him saying it out loud…still stung.

“Wh-where daddy?” The child cried, glancing up at Gabriel who just looked at Aaron with pleading eyes.

“He…will be here soon…we are just watching you for the day…you’re safe here…” Gabriel said nervously, not knowing what else to say. The child took in a sharp breath then fell forward again; his face hidden in Gabriel’s chest as he sobbed.

“Ok…I don’t think I’m helping by being here…just watch him for a bit while I work…why don’t you get him lunch when he calms down?” Aaron said, pulling himself to his feet. Gabriel nodded in understanding then looked down, the small child still whimpering in his arms. He heard the door close, and knew they were alone.

“Crow…who hurt you? Where did these cuts come from?” Gabriel asked gently, his hand stroking Scarecrow’s arm. Scarecrow shook his head, the child flinching slightly.

“Daddy…” He cried; his voice broken.

“I know you want your father, but he isn’t back yet…” Gabriel said, his heart heavy as he stroked Scarecrow’s hair. Maybe Scarecrow didn’t even _have_ parents anymore…oh, how lonely he must be…

Gabriel just…didn’t know what to think. Scarecrow kept calling for his mom and dad, so… _maybe_ he had them…but if so…why would Scarecrow be as hurt and scared as he is now? Wouldn’t they be looking after him? Maybe they had both died, like Gabriel’s had. Or maybe Aaron was right…maybe they abandoned him…

Gabriel let out a broken sigh, his heart aching. He hadn’t had the best childhood either, but…Scarecrow’s seemed worse…and oh, how scared he was…

Not knowing what else to do to calm him, Gabriel held Scarecrow tighter and began gently humming the song from before, hoping his voice was enough to soothe the terrified child. Gabriel just sat back, the trembling child in his arms, whimpering slightly as Gabriel rocked him a bit, doing his best to be gentle. He just wanted Scarecrow to know he was safe. That he was loved. That no matter what…they’d never abandon him. _Never_.

~

“Ok…you look hungry, Crow, do you want something to eat?” Gabriel said, the child in his arms as he walked down the stairs. Scarecrow…was really light. The child was still facing his shoulder, his trembling not stopping. He had stopped sobbing, however.

“H-hungey…” The child muttered; his voice muffled against Gabriel’s shoulder. Gabriel gave a small smile and gently pried the shaking Scarecrow away from him.

“Here, just sit here…” Gabriel said, setting the child on some pillows on a table chair. The child curled in on himself once placed down, though Gabriel then placed the fleece blanket over the child’s shoulders. “That comfy?” Gabriel asked, and his heart warmed a bit when Scarecrow gave a small nod before looking down to the floor. “Ok…one minute, Crow.” Gabriel said, grabbing a can from the pantry.

The child looked very hungry, almost like he hadn’t eaten in a long time. Gabriel knew some hot soup would make him feel better. After quickly heating it and getting it ready, he gently set the bowl before Scarecrow, the child looking at it almost fearfully.

“Here…it’s good, Crow…you need to eat…” Gabriel said, getting a spoonful of the soup up.

The child just edged back, his breathing picking up in fright. Gabriel’s heart broke. No wonder the child was so small…he didn’t seem to want to eat. Scarecrow never ate much normally, even as an adult. Maybe he just didn’t like to eat food.

“Here, it tastes good, see?” Gabriel said, grabbing a spoon from behind him for himself. The child watched with wide eyes as Gabriel at a spoonful himself, then he set his spoon down and grabbed Scarecrow’s. “Your turn, Crow…” Gabriel said with a small smile, holding the spoon towards Scarecrow.

The child eyed it nervously, but after a moment, he leaned forward, letting Gabriel feed him a spoonful of the soup. Gabriel smiled as Scarecrow slowly ate, though Scarecrow didn’t smile once. He always looked on edge and alert, almost like he was waiting to be attacked. Gabriel didn’t know why Scarecrow was so tense, but…he still had to take care of him.

Gabriel didn’t speak as he kept feeding his friend, happy he was actually eating.

~

Gabriel was washing the dishes, faced away as he cleaned. Scarecrow was just sitting quietly on his chair, not saying a word. He seemed to have calmed a bit, but he still seemed quite fearful. Gabriel’s eyes widened when he heard a door open and he turned, eying Aaron as he came up from the basement, Enty behind him.

“G-guys, wait!” Gabriel cried, though he was too late. The child Scarecrow’s face paled at the sight of Enty who immediately stopped in his tracks, not realizing Scarecrow was up here. Before anyone could say anything, the child hopped off his chair with a small scream and made a run for the front door.

“W-WAIT, NO!!!” Aaron yelled, watching in terror as the child reached up in hysterical panic towards the handle. He managed to pull the door open slightly before Aaron reached him and slammed it shut, with the child staggering back in terror at the loud bang.

“S-sowee! Sowee!” Scarecrow cried, running the other way. Aaron watched fearfully as the child ran back to the kitchen, though Enty had already closed the basement door, hiding himself. The child ran up to Gabriel and quickly clung to his leg, causing Gabriel to stagger slightly.

“C-Crow!” Gabriel cried in surprise, the man accidentally knocking a glass off the counter. Scarecrow flinched with a cry at the crash of the broken glass, though Gabriel watched in confusion as Scarecrow quickly ran to the spot the glass shattered.

“W-wait, Crow!” Aaron yelled, watching in shock as the child ran and kneeled by the broken glass. Before either of them could stop him, the child then began…gently gathering the glass, putting all the pieces into a pile.

“What…” Gabriel muttered in shock; his eyes wide. Scarecrow was…cleaning. He was cleaning the broken glass.

“Sowee…sowee…” Scarecrow muttered, tears in his eyes as he worked.

“Oh, that’s a _big_ no…” Aaron said in terror, walking closer. Scarecrow looked up and let out a cry when he saw Aaron reach for him. The child slid back and ran behind Gabriel’s legs, clinging fearfully to the bottom of his robe as he cried more.

“Scarecrow, please, it’s alright…” Gabriel soothed, gently picking up the trembling and sobbing child once more.

“Sowee…” Scarecrow cried; his gaze stuck on the pile of glass as he clung to Gabriel with all he had.

“Crow, that wasn’t your fault, it’s ok…” Gabriel whispered brokenly, his heart dropping at Scarecrow’s sobs. Gabriel gently used his free hand to stroke Scarecrow’s hair, the child back to crying without restraint.

“Crow, look, I’m taking care of it, it’s no big deal…” Aaron said softly, the man quickly cleaning up the glass. The child watched him get a dustpan from under the sink and begin sweeping it up, the area clear.

“S-sowee…” Scarecrow cried again, hiding his face in Gabriel’s shoulder with a sob. Gabriel felt his chest tighten in guilt and he placed his hand on Scarecrow’s back, rubbing it gently as he hoped to calm the now frantic child.

“Aaron…?” Gabriel asked fearfully, meeting Aaron’s equally worried gaze.

“I don’t know, Gabe…I just…I don’t know…” Aaron said in defeat, his mind at a loss. Why would Scarecrow try so hard to clean the glass? Why was he apologizing so much? Aaron looked up, his gaze landing on the door. “Oh, I may have to zip-tie the doors…we _cannot_ have him escape…” Aaron said in worry, though the moment he did the child let out a sharp fearful cry. He buried his face more into Gabriel’s shoulder, his shaking getting worse.

“I’ll take him back upstairs…” Gabriel said sadly, quickly edging pass Aaron.

Aaron sighed, running his hand through his hair. None of this made sense. He had _no_ clue as to why their friend would behave this way. He just…hadn’t a single clue. And…that scared him. It scared him _badly_.

~

Gabriel sat on the edge of the bed; his heart heavy. Hours had passed, it was dark out, and Scarecrow was still just as terrified now as he was earlier. Gabriel even had to bring his dinner to the bedroom, as he didn’t want to leave. Currently, Scarecrow was sitting back against the headboard, his gaze stuck on his bandaged arm. He was just rubbing it gently, his crying and shaking finally eased. He was just sitting in silence, though Gabriel could tell he was still on edge and alert.

He wanted to talk to him so _badly_. He wanted to know what was scaring him. What had hurt him. _Who_ …had hurt him. And he wanted to make him feel better. But…Scarecrow didn’t even know who Gabriel _was_. He barely was comfortable being with him now. He let Gabriel hold him and sit with him, but he wouldn’t talk to him. He’d hardly look at him.

And it hurt Gabriel, but…he could never be mad. They…basically kidnapped a child. He was their Scarecrow, but…not for a long time. Gabriel just wished he knew how to make life easier for Scarecrow at this point. Wherever they were going to send him back to…it wasn’t going to be good. Gabriel wanted to go with him. To help him find safety. To help him find love.

But…he had known Aaron and his devices long enough that he knew…if he messed with the past…it would mess up the future. And…if he changed anything big…it could take their Scarecrow away forever. And…Gabriel couldn’t stand the thought. So…they were going to send him back, and just… _pray_ he found peace eventually. He had to.

Gabriel… _needed_ Scarecrow to be happy. That’s all Gabriel ever wanted. Scarecrow had saved Gabriel’s life when they met. He gave him a home. A family. He protected him, cared for him, and looked out for him. Scarecrow was a good person. He was…almost like a brother to Gabriel. An older brother. Though now…

Gabriel turned slightly, glancing at the tiny child sitting unmoving against the headboard. It seems that now…Gabriel was the older brother. He sighed, turning back around, his eyes lost in the distance as he thought to himself.

He just wanted Scarecrow to find happiness. Though…from how he acted…and from what Gabriel knew of his past…he wouldn’t find it for a long time. Gabriel didn’t know _exactly_ what happened in Scarecrow’s past, but…it hurt him. It hurt him badly.

Gabriel couldn’t lie to himself. Acedia was a real thing that tortured Scarecrow for years. Scarecrow never told them _why_ the demon found him, or _why_ he existed in the first place. And…he didn’t know _why_ he looked like Elderane. All they knew was…he was _there_. Following Scarecrow. Haunting him. When Gabriel had been possessed by Acedia, he could read some of the demon’s thoughts.

He could see that Acedia wanted to hurt Scarecrow more. He could see that he _had_ hurt Scarecrow. He just…couldn’t see _how_. But…he knew the thing had been suffocating Scarecrow for years. And…Gabriel couldn’t _stand_ it. He wanted to help free Scarecrow of his demons, but Scarecrow insisted he could handle it. He insisted he was fine.

But Gabriel knew…Scarecrow _wasn’t_ fine. He was broken. He never showed it, but Gabriel could tell when Scarecrow was hurting. Or was scared. And…he was scared often. But…he just didn’t talk about it. He didn’t talk about Acedia, he didn’t talk about his past, and he _never_ admitted he was scared.

Gabriel just wished there was more he could do. If he pried…Scarecrow just pushed him away farther. He got even more closed off. And Gabriel didn’t want that. He tried letting Scarecrow open up on his own, but…it almost seemed like he was getting worse. Especially lately.

He was getting more and more distant, and it scared Gabriel. He didn’t want their Scarecrow to drift away. They needed him. More than anything. And if he kept pushing them away…

Gabriel shook his head, a few tears forming in his eyes as he felt his throat get tight. He didn’t want to think about it. All he knew was…he couldn’t lose Scarecrow. He was…basically his brother. And even if Scarecrow didn’t know that…it was true. Gabriel needed him. He’d _always_ need him. And he didn’t know what he’d do without him…

A small yawn snapped Gabriel out of his thoughts. He turned and saw Scarecrow rub his still slightly red eyes, his tears stopped but his eyes still sore and swollen from the excessive crying.

“Ok, Crow…it’s late…Aaron will have you better tomorrow, so…you need to sleep now…” Gabriel said softly, turning to face the child. Scarecrow flinched slightly as Gabriel neared, but Gabriel could tell Scarecrow was too tired to fight anymore.

Scarecrow yawned again, a small weak cry escaping him as he pulled the fleece blanket around himself tighter. Gabriel smiled and pulled himself into bed, sitting back against the headboard.

“Do you want to sleep on your own, or with me?” Gabriel asked, not sure what Scarecrow would pick. After a moment of silence, Scarecrow just edged closer to Gabriel, curling up into a ball against him. Gabriel let out a small laugh and lowered himself down, blowing out the candle beside him. “Both, then…” Gabriel whispered, gently putting his arm around the tiny Scarecrow.

Scarecrow just let out another cry and edged closer, the child curled into a ball against Gabriel’s side. Gabriel used his hand to stroke Scarecrow’s hair, smiling when he saw the child close his eyes and actually sleep.

Gabriel closed his eyes, the events of the day catching up to him. He held Scarecrow close and relaxed, letting himself drift off as exhaustion took over. Scarecrow was beside him, breathing quietly. He was finally calm.

 _“Mommy…”_ Scarecrow cried, just above a whisper as he edged even closer to Gabriel. Gabriel could feel the child’s small hands cling to the fabric of his nightgown, his breathing quiet. Gabriel just shook his head, not questioning anything at this point. He didn’t know what Scarecrow was thinking about or what was going on, but as long as Scarecrow was content and happy…then Gabriel was happy.

And they’d have their Scarecrow back tomorrow.

~

Aaron walked tiredly up the stairs, his eyes burning. He hadn’t slept all night. The device was almost done, as he found out what the issue was and he was almost done reversing it. They’d have their Scarecrow back by lunch.

Enty had isolated himself in the basement, only coming up to bring food down for himself. He was guilty and scared, and he didn’t want to scare Scarecrow any more either. He thought it best to just stay out of sight until Scarecrow was back. He could apologize then to his friend.

Aaron and Gabriel weren’t mad at him, but…Enty still felt guilty. He was careless. Scarecrow was terrified and it was his fault. Scarecrow was going to be so mad…

Sighing, Aaron reached Gabriel’s door. Dawn had broken, and he knew Scarecrow didn’t eat much yesterday, so he needed to get breakfast. Aaron gently pushed the door open, hoping the child was still asleep so he didn’t scare him.

Aaron peered in and saw Gabriel on the bed, asleep, but…

But he was _alone_.

“J-Jesus, _GABE!!!”_ Aaron yelled, running into the room. Gabriel shot up in bed with a scared cry, the man gripping his chest as his breathing picked up. He turned and saw Aaron in his room, the man looking around in panic.

“A-Aaron, what the hell!” Gabriel yelled, some anger in his voice as his heart pounded in his ears. Aaron stopped before the bed, his face pale. Gabriel felt his nerves rise at the sight. “Aaron, what-”

“WHERE’S CROW?!” Aaron cried, his hand gripping his hair as he looked around. Gabriel’s eyes widened and he looked beside him where Scarecrow had been sleeping. The spot was empty. The fleece blanket was there, but there was no child.

Scarecrow was gone.

“Oh…oh, no, no, no…” Gabriel cried, tears forming in his eyes as he jumped out of bed. He looked around the room in panic, but every hiding spot was empty. Scarecrow wasn’t in here.

“Oh, he couldn’t have gotten out!” Aaron yelled, running into the hall. Before he entered his bedroom to search, he glanced down the stairs at the front door. He had zip-tied the door handles last night to make sure Scarecrow couldn’t run away. He had locked every door to the outside this way. He _couldn’t_ have gotten out of the house.

“He must have snuck away in the middle of the night, _oh_ , I didn’t notice…” Gabriel cried, running out of Enty’s room. It was empty as well.

“He’s not up here…” Aaron whispered to himself, his eyes wide. Exchanging worried glances, the duo ran downstairs, searching everywhere.

“He didn’t get in the basement, did he?!” Gabriel cried, checking the back room.

“No, he couldn’t have! Both me and Enty were there the entire night! I had a clear view of the stairs, I would have seen or heard him…” Aaron yelled, his legs losing feeling as every spot he checked was empty. There was no Scarecrow here.

“Oh…oh, no, oh…” Gabriel franted, running into the kitchen as he gripped his stomach. He felt sick. He felt like he was going to be sick. He lost Scarecrow…

“Wait, listen!” Aaron hissed, standing beside the shaking and crying Gabriel. The duo paused, and Gabriel’s eyes widened when he heard what Aaron had heard. It was slight shuffling.

Gabriel looked down and saw the sound was coming from…under the sink. His mind blank, praying to god he was here, Gabriel slowly opened the cabinet leading to beneath the sink.

“Oh, Jesus…” Aaron muttered in relief, clutching his racing heart as he leaned against the table for support. There was the child Scarecrow, curled into a ball beneath the sink among the cleaning supplies. He was asleep, a dirty and dried dishrag in his arms, the child using a bottle of cleaner as a pillow.

“Oh, no, why is he here?!” Gabriel cried, glancing back at the recovering Aaron.

“I…I have _no_ effing idea…” Aaron said, his mind at a complete loss. Gabriel glanced back down, his heart breaking at the sight. It was cold and dusty down here, with some cobwebs in the corners. Scarecrow had been asleep in a warm bed with Gabriel earlier…why leave that for this location?

“Crow? Crow, come on…” Gabriel soothed, reaching in as he shook the small child slightly. Scarecrow let out a whimper but opened his eyes, a bolt of fear striking him as he looked ahead.

“Oh, here we go…” Aaron grumbled, rubbing his eyes in guilty frustration as he heard Scarecrow begin to cry.

“Crow, please come out, it’s not safe in here…” Gabriel said gently, carefully grabbing Scarecrow from under his arms. He pulled the trembling child out, though the child still clung to the dishrag. “Oh, you’re all dirty…” Gabriel muttered, softly wiping some dust off Scarecrow’s face as he sat tensely in his arms.

Scarecrow’s breathing seemed to calm, though he flinched when he saw Aaron beside him.

“N-no!” Scarecrow cried, burying his face in Gabriel’s shoulder again. Gabriel sighed, placing his hand on Scarecrow’s back as he supported him, rubbing it gently to calm him.

“Oh…alright, I’ll go finish the device…just see if you can get him to eat something, I should be less than an hour…” Aaron said, backing away towards the basement. Once gone, Gabriel gently pulled Scarecrow away from him, the child’s eyes once again tearful.

“Crow, he’s gone…it’s just us…” Gabriel soothed, stroking the child’s hair gently.

Scarecrow looked around, confirming Gabriel’s words, then fell forward again, his breathing still sharp as he huddled against Gabriel’s chest.

“Crow, why did you hide down there?” Gabriel asked softly. He heard Scarecrow take in a sharp breath.

“S-safe…”

“But you were safe in bed with me…”

Scarecrow just shook his head with a whimper, and Gabriel’s heart dropped. He had no idea what this behavior meant. But…until their Scarecrow was back…they wouldn’t find out.

“Ok, Crow, you need to eat…” Gabriel said, walking towards the table. He pried the child away, though Scarecrow didn’t seem to want to let go. He sat on the pillows on the chair, the old dishrag still tight in his hands. Gabriel ran his hand through his hair, his heart not being able to take much more. “Right, want some eggs?” Gabriel said with a small smile.

Scarecrow didn’t respond and just stared at him, a few tears still in his eyes. Gabriel took in a breath and nodded, backing away.

“I’ll…take that as a yes…” He said, backing up towards the fridge.

After a few minutes, he quickly cooked some scrambled eggs for the child, something warm and soft. He got them on a plate and once again sat beside Scarecrow, the child’s gaze stuck on the plate.

“These are for you, Crow…here…” Gabriel said, using another spoon to lift some of the eggs towards Scarecrow. Scarecrow let out a whimper and scooted back, shaking his head. Gabriel blinked, confused. “Crow? You need to eat…” Gabriel urged, his gaze going to the child’s small body. He was quite thin, especially for a child his age.

Scarecrow just shook his head again, and Gabriel sat back in confusion when Scarecrow reached a small hand up and pointed towards Gabriel.

“You…want me to eat first?” Gabriel asked, recalling Scarecrow’s behavior yesterday.

The child paused a moment then gave a small nod; his gaze stuck down towards the table. Gabriel blinked in confusion, not understanding. Was Scarecrow afraid of the food? Their Scarecrow usually ate last as well normally…he was always late to dinner almost every night, as all the others had already gotten heir food and sat down by the time Scarecrow came down. Why did he do this?

“Well…ok, here.” Gabriel said, grabbing a fork for himself. The child watched in silence as Gabriel ate a few bites of the eggs, a small smile on his face. “There. I’m not hungry anymore now, so these are yours…your turn, Crow…” Gabriel said, reaching the spoonful off eggs towards Scarecrow once more.

Gabriel’s nerves eased when Scarecrow reluctantly took a bite, his eyes locked on Gabriel as he ate. But…at least he was eating. For a few minutes, Gabriel and Scarecrow sat in silence as Gabriel fed him breakfast, the child’s tears finally stopping. He didn’t look relaxed, but…he was at least calmer than before.

~

“Ok, Crow…you’ll be going home here, soon…” Gabriel said softly, sitting on the bed as he held the slightly trembling Scarecrow in his arms. The child let out a whimper and closed his eyes, turning his face towards Gabriel’s chest.

“M-mommy…no…” The child cried; his voice small. Gabriel’s heart broke as he stroked the child’s hair, his small friend cradled in his arms.

“You will go back to your old family soon…or…whoever you live with…” Gabriel said gently, hoping to ease the child. He hoped the child had a family. He hoped someone looked after him properly. At least…until Gabriel would find him. Then they would take over and look after their Scarecrow.

Gabriel’s words didn’t seem to calm the child, as he began crying again, trembling in Gabriel’s arms. Gabriel sighed, not sure what to do. He felt a tug on his neck, and he looked down, noticing the child had blindly grabbed the small cross necklace that Gabriel was wearing. Gabriel smiled, and idea coming to him.

“Here, Crow…” Gabriel said, reaching his hand up to behind him. The child opened his eyes and glanced up in confusion, watching as Gabriel pulled the necklace off.

Gabriel reached forward and shortened the string on the necklace, and he then gently placed it around the frozen Scarecrow’s neck. The child glanced down, eying the slightly shiny metal cross necklace now on his own chest.

“A little bit of hope to take with you…” Gabriel said gently with a small smile, pulling the child closer. “Just so you always remember that someone loves you…” He said, wiping a tear out from Scarecrow’s eye.

“L-love…” The child whispered; his eyes wide as he clung to the small necklace with his hand. Gabriel gave a small laugh and nodded, putting his arm around the child as he cradled him close.

“Yes, Crow. Love. No matter where you are…you’ll always have love…you just have to carry on and find it…” He said calmly, stroking the child’s hair with a gentle hand. “And I promise…you’ll find it…” He finished, smiling when he saw the child close his eyes.

Gabriel felt Scarecrow’s body finally relax a bit in his arms, his breathing quiet and calm as he laid in his arms. He was asleep, a calm look on his face. Gabriel smiled; his heart warm. He hoped this was enough to get Scarecrow through whatever hardships he’d endure in his old world. It had to be…they needed their Scarecrow to come home.

~

Aaron knocked gently on the bedroom door, pushing it open as he slowly entered. He smiled when he saw Scarecrow finally asleep in Gabriel’s arms, the child, for the first time since arriving, looking somewhat at peace.

“Are you done?” Gabriel whispered, eying the odd remote in Aaron’s hands. His heart skipped when Aaron nodded with a smile.

“Sure am. Just place him on the bed, and I’ll bring our Scarecrow back.” Aaron said, looking down as he messed with the device.

Gabriel nodded and turned back to the child in his arms.

“Just be strong…” Gabriel whispered, his voice breaking as he adjusted himself, the child out cold in his arms. Before he placed him down on the bed, Gabriel leaned down and put a small kiss on Scarecrow’s head, running his hand through his hair one more time. Scarecrow would be ok. He was strong. He was a good person. He’d make it. He’d be ok.

With a small smile, Gabriel pried the child off him and placed him on the bed before him, onto the soft blankets. The child was out cold, not stirring as he slept.

“Ok…Enty is in the hall…just stand back, ok?” Aaron said, watching as Gabriel carefully got off the bed with a nod. He backed away and stood by the door, with a fearful Enty peering in as well. Aaron sighed and turned back to the sleeping child, the remote pointed his way. “Come back to us, Crow…” Aaron muttered, wincing as he pressed the button on the remote.

The same odd flash of sparks came from the device, though the familiar ringing sound appeared as a light covered Scarecrow, and Aaron could hear a small cry escape the child, though he couldn’t see him anymore.

The light becoming too much, Aaron closed his eyes, praying it was working. After a moment of the odd sound, the light faded, and Aaron blinked his eyes of the spots filling his vision.

“Crow…” Aaron said in relief, the remote falling from his hands to the floor as his body went numb. There was Scarecrow, their adult Scarecrow, curled into a ball on the bed, asleep.

“He’s home…” Gabriel said through happy tears, and his heart skipped when he saw Scarecrow was…still wearing the necklace he had just given him.

“Crow?” Enty said fearfully, hiding behind Aaron as he crept into the room.

The group watched as Scarecrow let out a groan, the man moving a slow hand to his head.

“What…the fuck…” The man grumbled, his eyes blinking rapidly as he pushed himself up on shaking arms, sweat lining his forehead. After shaking his head of the dizziness plaguing him, the man’s eyes widened in shock when he finally registered where he was and who was before him.

He looked down and beside him, noticing that he was _not_ in his own bed. He looked up and saw Aaron and Gabriel looking at him with tearful smiles, while Enty hung back, a guilty fearful look on his face as he hid behind Aaron.

For a moment, no one moved as Scarecrow stared at them, the looks on their faces…familiar…

He looked down at himself, though he looked the same. His eyes widened and his gaze flew up, and Aaron’s smile fell when he saw rage begin to creep into Scarecrow’s eyes.

“You…you _did_ something to me…didn’t you?!” Scarecrow sneered, pushing himself up all the way as he looked his three friends over. Enty let out a whimper and hid further behind Aaron, the man’s mind blanking.

“W-well, I…you see, uh…”

“YOU DID!!!” Scarecrow yelled, the scene around him all too familiar. He had lived it too many times. “What the fuck did you do to me?!” Scarecrow sneered; his sharp gaze stuck on Aaron.

“I…I…”

“It was me…” Enty said quickly, stepping out from behind Aaron. Scarecrow’s rageful gaze turned to him, the fire in his chest not dying. Aaron turned, looking at him in shock. Enty took in a breath, his eyes full of tears. “We were in the basement…I was messing with one of Aaron’s things when you told me not to…and it…it…”

“What did it _do?!”_ Scarecrow yelled, not caring that his three friends flinched at his shout. Aaron reached down, taking Enty’s hand in his own.

“You got turned into a child, Crow…just for a day…” Aaron said, sparing Enty the reveal. Scarecrow’s eyes widened, his fury skyrocketing.

“YOU DID IT _AGAIN?!”_ Scarecrow yelled, pulling himself to his feet off the bed as the trio stood back.

“Scarecrow, it was _me_ …” Enty said, the man now placing himself before the shaking Aaron. “I…I didn’t mean to, but…but I wasn’t thinking…I’m sorry…” He said, his voice breaking as he looked down, his tears not stopping.

Scarecrow stood back shaking, not sure what to think. He turned and eyed Gabriel. The man avoiding his eyes as he just stood to the side, tears in his eyes.

“Crow, we looked after you, and I fixed the machine immediately…” Aaron said, grabbing Enty’s arm. “It was an honest mistake…”

“Un- _fucking_ -believable…” Scarecrow groaned, turning away from the group as he rubbed his eyes, his face feeling hot. He felt bad for when Gabriel had become a kid. But…he couldn’t imagine it happening to himself. Aaron told him it had before, but he just didn’t remember it, so…he tried to forget hearing about it.

Now…it happened again. To _just_ him. He was small. He was weak. Vulnerable. In front of his friends who were _supposed_ to look up to him. He lost his awareness, and he lost himself. He had his mind taken away from him. Scarecrow clenched his fist, his thoughts stuck. He didn’t _want_ to be mad. He _knew_ it was a stupid accident.

But still…he never wanted that to happen to him.

“But Crow…if I may be honest like you asked in these cases…something else happened…”

Scarecrow paused, the odd tone in Aaron’s voice unnerving him. Aaron sounded afraid. That…shouldn’t be right. Forcing a fake smile on his face, Scarecrow turned, eying the still shaken group.

“What, did I burn the kitchen down? Did I leave broken glass around?” Scarecrow asked, his voice tense and sharp. Aaron met the gazes of the others and sighed.

They had an agreement after Gabriel became a kid again to always tell the truth when something like this happened. And…Scarecrow deserved to know. And the others…needed answers.

“We think that this time…unlike last time and with Gabriel…you weren’t turned into a kid version of your current self, but…but you were turned into who you actually were at that age.” Aaron said, and the words struck Scarecrow’s heart light lighting.

He spun back around with wide eyes, avoiding his friend’s gazes as he covered his mouth, broken memories of his past prying their way into the forefront of his mind.

“You were…scared, and…and hurt, but…you wouldn’t talk to us, so…we didn’t know what caused the injuries…” Aaron continued.

Scarecrow’s eyes were wide, his hand over his mouth as a few tears threatened to form in his eyes. They had _seen_ him. They had seen who he _really_ was. How he grew up.

“You…you were terrified of Enty, and…and scared of me, though you…sort of trusted Gabriel…but you didn’t really like any of us…you kept hiding and…even tried to leave the house at one point.”

Scarecrow shook in place, the behaviors of his past coming to light. He could see a broken child in a broken home, flinching at every shout and learning to dodge thrown beer bottles daily. A child afraid of his father. A child with no mother.

“We tried to calm you, but…you just wouldn’t calm down…you hardly ate, and…we even found you sleeping under the sink at one point…

A child hiding under the sink. With the cleaning supplies. Scarecrow could still smell the chemicals of his old hiding place. His family never cleaned and always made him do it. They didn’t clean, so he could hide there and not be bothered. His room was cold and he was given just one blanket, and the kitchen cupboard was by the heater, so he slept there often. It was dark and safe. His dad couldn’t hurt him there.

_‘They saw you, dreamer…’_

Scarecrow squeezed his eyes shut, his hand still covering his mouth. His friends had seen the real him. How weak he was. How _scared_.

They _never_ were supposed to see that side of him. He _wasn’t_ weak anymore. He _wasn’t_ afraid anymore.

_‘Oh, we both know that’s a lie…’_

“We just…couldn’t get any information out of you…you wouldn’t talk to us…what hurt you, Scarecrow?”

Scarecrow reached his hand down, gently stroking a long-faded scar on his arm. He could still feel the knife. His dad’s knife.

_‘They know you’re weak…’_

“Did you have family, Crow?”

Scarecrow saw a child clinging to a torn blanket, huddled under the kitchen sink as he sobbed. A worn and dusty photograph of a woman was beside him. A woman he never met. A woman who may have loved him. But…she wasn’t there. He’d never know. Only in his dreams she held him. Only in his dreams she stroked his hair, and bandaged his cuts. Only in his dreams he had a loving family.

_‘They aren’t your family…they did this to you…’_

Scarecrow saw a broken child fall to the side, his father kicking him hard in the chest. He saw the child fall, tears in his eyes. He looked up through teary vision and saw his dad holding a broken beer bottle tight in his fist as he towered over him. Scarecrow’s eyes widened when the man threw his arm down, the jagged glass headed right for Scarecrow’s head.

“You kept calling for your dad or your mom…where were th-”

“SHUT UP!!! SHUT UP, _SHUT UP!!!”_ Scarecrow screamed, turning back to face his friends, his fists clenched. He saw the trio flinch, fear on their faces as they took a collective step back. Scarecrow’s chest was burning, a fire inside him he couldn’t control. He could feel ghostly blood dripping down his face.

“C-Crow, we-”

“JUST…SHUT UP!!! Forget about it all! Just…FORGET IT ALL!!! LEAVE ME _ALONE!!!”_ He screamed, shoving past the group.

They watched him storm out the door, kicking it open in the process. After a second, they heard his door slam, the sound causing the trio to flinch once more.

All was silent.

“Oh…” Enty cried, his guilt sucking him under, making it hard to breathe. He clutched his chest, his heart aching. He did this…

Gabriel just stared at the door, tears streaming from him eyes. It happened again. Scarecrow was pushing them away again…

“Fuck…” Aaron groaned, tossing the remote onto the bed as he rubbed his eyes, his vision spinning. What has he _done_ …

The trio stood in silence, not sure what to do. They knew better than to prod Scarecrow when he was furious. But…he wasn’t just furious. Enty stood back, his tears not stopping. He could feel Scarecrow’s terror again. Just like when he was a child, but…this time…it was now. He was terrified _now_.

And they hadn’t a clue how to help their friend…

~

Gabriel stood outside Scarecrow’s door, his hand resting on the wood. His heart was fluttering in his chest with nerves. Scarecrow hadn’t come out the entire rest of the day. It was night now, and Gabriel couldn’t stand it anymore.

He needed Scarecrow to be ok.

“C-Crow? Can I…come in?” Gabriel asked quietly, knocking gently. After a moment of silence, Gabriel’s heart skipped when he heard Scarecrow’s muffled voice.

_“Whatever.”_

Taking in a nervous breath, Gabriel pushed the door open slowly, his eyes now adjusting to the almost totally black room.

“Close the damn door.” Scarecrow sneered; his voice cold. Gabriel sighed and did as he was told, pushing it closed gently. He looked ahead and saw Scarecrow was on the floor under his window, just leaning against the wall in the darkness.

“Crow?”

“What do you want, Gabe?” Scarecrow said tiredly, and Gabriel could hear the strain in his voice. He was hurting again. He was hurting badly.

“To…to check on you…you haven’t come out all day…”

“Cause I don’t wanna be seen. Can you hurry up?” Scarecrow sneered, ice in his voice. Gabriel let out a whimper but stood his ground. He couldn’t let Scarecrow push them away anymore. They needed him.

“You know…we don’t think any less of you…right?” Gabriel asked, slowly lowering himself to the floor before Scarecrow. He couldn’t see his friend well in the dim darkness, but he heard him scoff.

“Don’t lie to me, Gabe. You all saw something you weren’t mean to see. But…you did. I _know_ you think less of me.”

“But we don’t.”

“Don’t _lie_ to m-”

 _“I’M NOT LYING!”_ Gabriel yelled, squeezing his eyes shut as guilt immediately took him over for yelling. He paused a moment, but Scarecrow didn’t say anything. Gabriel took this as a sign to continue. “I…I actually think…you’re even stronger than I originally thought…”

There was a moment of silence once Gabriel said the words. The man opened his eyes and he could see Scarecrow was staring at him, his own eyes wide.

“Wh-what?” Scarecrow asked, his voice small.

“I…I don’t know what you went through, but…but it was hard…” Gabriel said gently. “And…you don’t want to tell us, and that’s ok…but I want you to know…whatever you went through…you survived it. You were hurt and scared but…you carried on. You didn’t give in. You kept fighting until…you found us. You’ve been through so much, and…you made it out alive.” Gabriel said, his pride for his friend seeping into his voice. “When you went with me to start therapy…I was so scared…but you and Aaron told me that…bravery is being scared and still going through with life anyway. And…with all the scary things you’ve been through…you’re the bravest person I’ve ever met.” Gabriel finished, his tears welling up in his eyes as he struggled to hold things together.

Scarecrow just sat back, his mind a mess. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Crow…you see that necklace you have?” Gabriel asked, knowing Scarecrow had somehow managed to keep the necklace since childhood.

“Y-yeah…” Scarecrow said, reaching up to cling to the familiar item. He…didn’t remember where he got this one. He just…always had it. And he made sure to never leave it or let his dad take it. It felt…important to him somehow. He protected it.

“That necklace…it means you’ll always have someone who loves you, even when you can’t see it at first.” Gabriel said, wiping some tears out of his eyes. “And…no matter what happens…no matter what we see, or…or what you tell us…we’ll always love you. Because you’re family. Through anything.”

Scarecrow remained against the wall, his tears flowing secretly in the darkness of his room. He couldn’t bring himself to respond. Before he could even try, he felt Gabriel reach forward and quickly pull him into a hug, holding him tight. Scarecrow felt his friend’s arms around him, the feel comforting and safe.

“You’re my hero, Crow…” Gabriel whispered, holding his friend tight. Scarecrow didn’t embrace back, but he took the hug, his tears flowing down his cheeks as he trembled a bit, his emotions all over the place.

After a moment, Gabriel pulled away, and without another word, he glided out of the room, pulling the door closed behind him.

Scarecrow sat back, his hand still clinging to his necklace as he tried to figure out what just happened. What he should feel. He…didn’t know anymore.

He just didn’t know.

~

Scarecrow sat back a bit longer, his tears finally stopping, though he didn’t leave his spot on the floor. He wasn’t ready to leave yet. He couldn’t. The longer he waited…the more guilt crept into his mind. He saw his friend’s scared faces when he yelled at them. He scared them.

He…didn’t want to. He had tried so hard to not be seen as a threat, and yet…he constantly hurt his friends. He knew it was a mistake. He remembered being in the basement with Enty. It was _just_ a stupid mistake…

And besides…his friends looked after him. He didn’t get hit by a car or anything. They kept him safe. Because…they loved him.

“Crow?”

Scarecrow glanced up, his nerves returning when he saw Aaron enter his room. Scarecrow shook his head and turned away, not sure if he had the strength to talk.

“I just brought you this…you need it…” Aaron said, kneeling before Scarecrow. The man looked down and saw Aaron set a glass of water down next to a plate that had some dinner on it. “It’s hot, and you haven’t eaten all day…you will feel better…” Aaron said, sliding the plate closer.

Scarecrow just eyed it; his mind stuck.

“And the water, too…I know you don’t like to admit it, but you were crying, and…you’ll just feel worse if you don’t drink anything…” Aaron said, his voice soft. Scarecrow felt his tears want to return. His dad never gave a damn about him, or if he ate. And if he cried in front of his dad…he got belittled. Or worse.

Aaron…was just looking out for him. He…didn’t think less of him for it.

“Crow, oh, I am so _sorry_ for what happened…I assure you; the device wasn’t mean to do that, but these temporal devices all have similar constructs and the polarity was the same and-”

“Will you can it, ya nerd…” Scarecrow said, leaning his head back against the wall. Aaron couldn’t help but smile when he heard what sounded like a faint laugh in Scarecrow’s voice.

“I just wanted to apologize-”

“So do I.” Scarecrow said, not looking Aaron’s way. “You fucked up, but…I shouldn’t have yelled. So…sorry.”

“Oh…Crow, I am so sorry as well…” Aaron said, and Scarecrow could hear the relief in his voice. “Now, you don’t have to come out and be social, but please, a hot shower may do you good. Its also a bit chilly in here, want me to get the heater?”

“Clockwork, geez, I’m fine…” Scarecrow said, opening his eyes once more as he felt a genuine smile form on his face. He saw Aaron before him, worry in his eyes.

“Well, that is debatable, but…if you are sure…I will place it outside your door for if you want it…” Aaron said, pulling himself to his feet. “Just…know this, Crow…” Aaron said softly. “We would never think less of you for what we saw. Never. And…while some explanation would have been helpful…we respect your privacy, Crow. You can tell us when you’re ready, or…maybe never…but either way…we are here supporting you. No matter what. Because we’re family. And…I just need you to remember that.” He finished, stepping back towards the door.

Scarecrow watched him pull it open, the dim hall light seeping into the darkness of his room.

“We are always here for you, Crow. Always.” Aaron said softly with a warm smile. Scarecrow just sat back in speechless shock as Aaron vanished out the door, the man gently pulling it closed. The room was encased in darkness once more.

Scarecrow turned, eying the plate of dinner beside him. He threw his hand to his stomach, his hunger now becoming apparent. Shaking his head with a small smile, Scarecrow grabbed the fork, some motivation to keep himself alive making itself apparent as he ate.

~

Scarecrow was still sitting against the wall, his knees pulled up to his chest. He was…feeling better. The shadows of his mind had receded, though he still felt weary. He wanted to leave his room and find his friends, but…he just couldn’t. Besides, it was well past midnight now.

Realizing the time, he took in a breath, and, using the wall for support, pulled himself to his feet. He staggered a moment, his vision spinning at the motion, but after a second it faded. Sighing, he walked towards his door, hoping to get something else to eat or drink while the house was asleep. Scarecrow was about to head towards the stairs when he heard an odd noise.

His curiosity getting the better of him, Scarecrow turned, keeping close to the wall as he followed the sound. He reached Enty’s door and he realized the sound he heard…was crying. Keeping in the shadows, Scarecrow peered through Enty’s cracked door and saw his friend on the floor by his bed, his own knees pulled up and his face hidden. Enty was crying almost silently, his shadows flickering in the dim light.

Enty took in a breath, trying to quiet himself. He couldn’t be loud. The others were sleeping. He had already caused enough trouble. He didn’t want to be a bigger nuisance than he already was. The flaming man kept his head low, his thoughts suffocating him.

He had angered Scarecrow. He upset his friend so badly…Scarecrow hadn’t come out all day. He had been scared and humiliated. Enty could feel it. And…it was all Enty’s fault. He did that to his friend. He hurt Scarecrow…

Why was he such an idiot? He always got distracted, or…or didn’t listen and messed things up, or just…didn’t understand anything. He…didn’t understand anything. Just like in his old world, where he didn’t belong.

Maybe…he didn’t belong here either.

Enty let out a scared cry when he felt someone appear next to him, their presence startling him. He turned in shock when he saw…Scarecrow sitting beside him, his gaze locked ahead of him.

“C-Crow?!” Enty managed, his throat tight from crying. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing.

“Here, you idiot. You need this.” Scarecrow muttered, sliding a small napkin over to Enty. Enty eyed it and saw a donut on it from downstairs. “And this.” Scarecrow said, placing a glass of water beside it. “Something about…crying and tears, or…whatever.” He said, his gaze not meeting Enty’s.

Enty just stared at the items in shock, his mind gone silent. He looked up through tears and saw Scarecrow glancing at him. The man in black rolled his eyes with a scoff then turned to face Enty, finally meeting his gaze.

“Look, I’m pissed, _yeah_ , you should have listened to me, but it was an accident, alright?” Scarecrow said flatly, though Enty could tell he was hiding emotions under his voice. “Just…eat the damn donut and cut the crying…god…” Scarecrow said, crossing his arms as he sat against the bed beside Enty, their shoulders touching. Scarecrow sat a moment, though he realized Enty wasn’t moving. “Look, are you gonna-GAH!!!” Scarecrow yelled, his words choking as Enty slid forward and yanked him into a tight hug, his arms almost suffocating him.

“I-I’m s-so sorry…” Enty sobbed, his breath hitching in his throat as he held Scarecrow close. “I d-didn’t…I…I’m s-sorry…” He cried, his tears flowing harder as he sobbed into Scarecrow’s shoulder. Scarecrow paused a moment then sighed, returning the hug as best he could, as Enty was holding him really tight.

“Y-yeah, you’re forgiven, you flaming idiot…” Scarecrow said, his voice sounding flat, though Enty could feel the love. He could feel it. Scarecrow wasn’t mad…he didn’t hate him…

“I’m s-sorry…” Enty cried again, not daring let go of Scarecrow. He heard Scarecrow let out a small laugh, and he felt the man’s hands on his back.

“Look, just…no more pointing weird devices at me, ok? And cut the crying. Do that, I’ll consider us even.” Scarecrow said, just letting Enty downright suffocate him in his hug at this point. He heard Enty let out a whimper of confirmation and pull him tighter, with Scarecrow letting out a cough with how tight the hug was.

For a few minutes, Scarecrow let Enty hug him, and when he heard the flaming man’s crying finally ease, he pushed away, happy to see the guilt gone from Enty’s eyes.

“Better?” Scarecrow said, a small smile on his face. Enty smiled back, wiping his tears away.

“B-better…” He said, his pain easing.

Enty looked down, noticing the donut on the napkin. Smiling, he grabbed it, breaking it in half. He handed half to Scarecrow who took it with wide eyes, not expecting the act. Enty just let out a laugh and edged closer to Scarecrow, their shoulders touching as they sat against the bed in the dim room, the only light being the bedside lamp. Enty could feel Scarecrow’s fears ease as he ate the snack, the feeling replaced with happiness. Enty…could tell. And he felt the same.

Without speaking more, the two ate the small snack together side-by-side, with Scarecrow finally relaxing. They were ok. He was ok.

He would have to work hard to move on from what happened, but…he got through it. He…got through it then…and he got through it now. And Scarecrow knew there would be more pain like that. But…he had his friends. They didn’t think less of him, because…they’re family. They care about him.

Scarecrow reached up a slow hand, gently grabbing the old cross necklace around his neck.

They…loved him. And…he loved them back. So…no matter what trials he went through…or what hell they’ll go through…he had his family by his side.

Through anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehehehe a Different kind of bab fic...
> 
> THINGS:  
> -Aaron looks like a Dad so Crow gets dad vibes and is scared.  
> -To a child, Gabriel's long robe looks like dress, and long hair looks like woman's hair, and smoOth youthful face looks more feminine, so babcrow gets mom vibes.  
> -Enty guilt Enty guilt Enty guilt  
> -The guys didn't find out what Really happened in Crow's past...  
> -His dad best pray they don't end up there. He wouldn't get out alive.  
> -See angst prompt "Money" for info on Crow's cleaning/eating habits  
> -He never eats first, his dad and siblings always did, and he got in trouble if he did, so he waits until the other family members eat first.  
> -So close on Scarecrow's real name...  
> -Gabe doesn't Like to sing in front of people, but he Can (bc he's Tobi lol)  
> -He has some of Crow's songs memorized  
> -Crow Gab parallels (Cave in "isolation", signing Carry me over to bab in "Change Pt.3")  
> -Who remembers the donut (Angst prompt "Recovery" HELLA throwback)  
> -Meph is starting to take influence...  
> -Crow's mental health is...not doing well...  
> -Babcrow hides under sink because in his world, he could hide there and not be hurt or bothered. It's safe to him.  
> -Crow doesn't remember the trip, but he has a vague dreamlike-memory of it mayhaps.  
> -Whenever Aaron says the F word, he's HELLA upset, stressed, or broken.  
> -Crow is Gab's hero~

**Author's Note:**

> Various Avantasia angsty one-shots.
> 
> Featuring: Avantasia protags + Angel AU Andre + Tobi
> 
> PLEASE if you like what you read, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT!!! It is what drives me to do more, so if you like my content, please leave a comment~
> 
> (SEE "FIC TIMELINES" FIC FOR CHAPTER/FIC ORDER-CHAPTERS ARE NOT POSTED CHRONOLOGICALLY)


End file.
